Blind Faith
by Taylor1991
Summary: adopted from xyvortex. Blinded at the age of four Harry Potter struggles to have a normal life. On his eleventh birthday he finds out that he can have anything but.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Faith**

by: Taylor1991

beta: snapeangel

**adopted from xyvortex**

* * *

_note: _I have adopted this story from xyvortex and have chose to do some changes and modifications to it from the start. If you don't want to read all of what you see as a repeat of year one you could always just add me to 'author alert' and wait for year two when I get to it.

_Wizarding etiquette –_ This and most fanfiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

* * *

**Chapter One: Sacrifices**

_One of the things I miss most is the sight of a genuine smile. It's not like my family never did, they just tended to only smile at one another. My memories of them are so different from the descriptions of a true smile that I've heard. There was never the openness or even true happiness behind them, just some private joke that my family all seemed to share at my expense. It was only after the accident that my aunt began to show me any kind of true affection, but of course by then it was far too late._

--From the private journal of Harry Potter

"Harry . . . Harry Potter, get up this instant!" The high-pitched nasal voice woke the young boy in question from a sound sleep. Sitting up on the side of the bed the lad scratched his head and basked in the feeling of the sunlight pouring into his room that morning. Cloudless days were a rare thing in Surrey and Harry was determined to get outside and enjoy some of it. Doing so would require that he finish his chores, which could only happen if he got out of bed. With a weary sigh, Harry put on his slippers, his housecoat, and the dark glasses he used to cover his eyes, then shuffled out of his bedroom in search of his aunt.

Hearing activity coming from his cousin's room, Harry went in and was immediately put to work by Petunia. He pulled Dudley onto his side, with little effort, so that Petunia could wash her son's back. Holding Dudley's shoulder, Harry thought he could feel every contour of the bone where it pressed up against the skin. Dudley's muscles had wasted away over the past six and a half years, and it was only the constant attention of Harry and his aunt that kept sores from breaking out where the bone rubbed against the skin. The cleaning and dressing of Dudley had become a morning ritual in the house. Harry found it harder and harder as time went by to remember what his cousin had been like before the accident that had killed Uncle Vernon and taken his own sight.

* * *

It had been one of the few trips where they'd actually taken him along. Mrs Figg was off visiting her sister and they dared not leave him alone for fear he'd say something freakish to the neighbors. Strapped securely into the back seat of the car, not for his safety but to keep him out of everyone's hair for the trip, Harry had been the luckiest, initially, when it happened. Dudley, he remembered, had been especially loud and obnoxious that day, pulling on his father's hair and slapping the back of his neck, demanding that they stop for food. It was while Harry was staring out the window, trying to tune out his cousin's voice that it happened.

There had not been any warning of the impending crash except a muffled curse from Vernon. The beefy man jerked his wheel to one side at the same moment Harry had felt and heard a horrific thud of two vehicles colliding nearly head-on. Three years of living with the Dursleys had trained Harry well and helped prevent any injuries as the car went off the road. Harry was bent over double with his arms pulled tightly to his chest. The car had spun around and then rolled down an embankment before coming to rest, upended beside a large tree.

When he came to his senses, Harry realized that they were in danger and got free from his restraints. Looking about, he found that Dudley had been thrown into the front of the car, likely when they'd had the head-on. Knowing that he couldn't move the heavy boy, Harry proceeded to grab Petunia, as she was neasily the lightest of his three relatives, and began pulling on her with all his might, pleading that she wake up and help him as he dragged her out the shattered back window of the car. He'd just gotten her clear when Petunia groggily opened her eyes then she began screaming hysterically. Not knowing what else to do, and having seen it done on the telly, Harry slapped her across the face as hard as he could. As much to his surprise as hers, Petunia stopped her screaming and stared at him with wide eyes.

"They're still in there, Aunt Petunia! You've got to help me get them out!"

Both their gazes were turned back to the car where smoke had begun to fill the interior. Galvanized into action by the impending danger to her family, Petunia raced back with Harry, and between them they pulled Dudley out of the window and to a safe distance away. Taking a moment to look at his cousin Harry, was shocked and a little sickened.

Dudley's face and hair was caked with blood; there was a spot on his skull as well that looked to have been flattened by the impact against the windshield. Dudley's normally mean face was slack and though he was deathly pale but, he was still breathing, much to Harry's relief. Pulling on Petunia's shoulder he tried to get her to come help with Vernon but she refused to leave her son's side.

Seeing that the first signs of fire were showing themselves around the engine, Harry ran back to get his uncle. Vernon was trapped not only by his restraints, but by the steering wheel as well, it looked to have been shoved forcefully against the big man's chest and wouldn't budge. Being four years old, Harry knew he had little chance of moving the overly-large man, so he began shaking him as violently as he could and screaming in his ear to wake up. The air inside the car was becoming stifling; between the smoke and heat, Harry could barely breathe.

Harry had just about given up when his uncle finally coughed and opened his eyes. "P. . . Petunia - Dudley?" the dazed man asked him as he came back to full consciousness.

Continuing to pull on his uncle's arm Harry answered, "They're outside, Uncle Vernon… the car's on fire! We need to get out of here!"

Harry and Vernon both fought with the steering wheel, trying to find some way to free him, but he was too well lodged. Flames had begun to seep through the floorboard around Vernon's legs, and he grabbed Harry by the shirt. "Get me out! Get me out!"

Harry continued pulling as his uncle's panic spread to him. The car was getting incredibly hot and Vernon had a crazed look in his eyes. It was then that Harry realized that he was likely going to burn up in the car with his uncle. There was a series of loud snaps coming from the engine compartment and all Harry could think of was how much he wanted to be out of that car when the world exploded.

The first thing Harry noticed when he awoke was how much everything hurt. He tried to moan or call for help, but there was something in his mouth, some kind of tube. There were people around him too, talking quickly, using words he really didn't understand. He could hear people whispering in the room about burns and irreparable damage but couldn't make it out clearly at the time. Somebody must have noticed he had woke. there was a muffled curse and then a warm feeling floated up his arm. Moments later, Harry drifted back off to sleep.

The next time Harry woke, he thought it must be night. Everything was dark and quiet. The tube had gone from his throat, but a raw ache remained to remind him it had been there. The pain was still there, duller, but Harry knew better than to complain. He didn't know what could have woken him up when he sensed more than heard two figures at his bedside.

"Really, Albus," said a prim but feminine voice to one side. "He needs to come back to Hogwarts with us, or St Mungo's at least. His eyes are damaged all the way back to the nerves. It would take months of intensive spell therapy to regrow them. If he stays with the muggles, he may never see again."

"I understand Poppy," replied another voice, this one of a very old and sad man. "More than you know depends on Harry's recovery. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be safe there. I failed Harry and his parents three years ago, trying to protect them, I wont fail him again."

As the old man spoke, Harry heard an odd popping sound in the room. Just afterward, another voice, this one also male angrily spoke.

"Alright, Albus, what could be so important that you'd drag me out of bed to make . . . God!" The voice had arrived just beside the bed and its owner must have been looking down at him. Harry knew something about the way they were acting should worry him, but it all seemed like some fuzzy dream.

"Albus, who is this child? What happened?" The same male voice asked shocked rather than angery this time.

"Shush, Severus, this is a hospital!" admonished the female voice. "This is Harry Potter. According to his aunt, he was badly burned as he tried to pull his uncle out of their wrecked vehicle. The pain of his injuries must have forced him to perform some accidental magic and in the end, he did apparate himself and his uncle away from the car. Unfortunately, Vernon Dursley didn't survive his other injuries. Have you brought the potions I asked for?"

"Yes . . yes, of course, here it is. He'll need to be dosed daily for at least a week, but there should be minimal scarring."

Ignoring the pain, the boy turned his head to try and follow the conversation between the two unseen men. Sucking in a ragged breath, he asked in a raspy voice, "W…W. . . . who?"

"Relax, my boy. I and my companions are physicians. We have some medicine that should make you feel better." With that, the old man helped Harry sit up a little straighter as his companion slowly fed him the potion. Within moments of finishing it, Harry had fallen back asleep.

The three stood mutely for several moments, looking down on the boy's ravaged body mutely before the Potions Master spoke up. "He'll need several more doses of the potion for the healing to be complete. I'll begin brewing them immediately and come back each night to dose him."

"Thank you, Severus," the older man said, wearily. "Unfortunately, this bodes ill more than for just Harry. Injured as he is, he will never be able to stand against Voldemort. Do what you can for him and I'll have Poppy come by again with you tomorrow night to see how he's progressing. Still, I fear that we may have to rethink the meaning of the prophecy."

With a last word of farewell, Dumbledore and Poppy Apparated away, leaving Snape standing over the injured boy's bed. Even asleep, it was obvious Harry was in pain but, knowing that the muggles had used their barbaric concoctions on him, it would be dangerous to give him anything further. Heaving a final sigh, the Potions Master vanished as well, leaving the room looking as if he'd never even been there.

* * *

Back in the present, Harry and Petunia had finished bathing Dudley and changing his bedclothes. It hurt Petunia, Harry knew, to see her son this way, but at least Dudley was alive and maybe someday he would wake up. After they finished dressing him, Petunia cranked the head of the ancient hospital bed up so that Dudley could be kept company by the telly and they went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Harry moved through the house as quickly as any sighted person. After the accident, one of his doctors had sat down with him and Aunt Petunia to explain that his eyes had been badly damaged and that it was unlikely he'd be able to see again. For the most part, the doctor had been right; Harry lived in a world of darkness. When he was healthy enough, a member of the Ministry of Health had come with an application form to enroll him in a school for the blind.

On top of his regular class work at school, he learned many techniques that made his life easier, including how to read Braille, how to use a cane, and the best way to organize his home environment. Harry was an intelligent child and excelled in his studies at the school for the blind. He threw himself into his lessons, learning to use his remaining senses to make up for his lack of sight. Angela, the woman from the Ministry of Health, came to see Harry on a regular basis and supplied all sorts of materials to stimulate his will to learn. From her, he had received his first Braille cookbook. Cooking was one of Harry's great joys. Every spice and ingredient in the kitchen had its place, and he knew them all. The boy also found that cooking was easier since he'd started seeing the sparks.

* * *

It happened first when he was about eight or nine. Aunt Petunia had been in one of her moods that day because Dudley had been sick again and she feared he would catch pneumonia. They had been downstairs preparing a meal, and she was being nastier than she had ever been with Harry. It all came to a head when Harry, holding Dudley's tray, had turned and ran into her. His cousin's food and medication flew in all directions while Harry himself was knocked to the floor. He had just sat up when a stinging blow across the face landed him back onto the tile floor once again.

Harry quickly regained his senses, as bright lights seemed to flash right before his very eyes. As they faded back into his familiar blackness, he sat up and turned his head in the direction of his aunt's hysterical sobs. The boy froze in shock at the sight before him. He could see his aunt. It wasn't normal sight, not like he remembered. This reminded him of one time when his uncle had been burning some papers in a barrel out back and had stirred the ashes.

A cloud of sparks had risen, swirling off into the distance. He was seeing the same swirling sparks again except they were all different colors and held themselves inside the black silhouette of his aunt's form.

Harry didn't mention it to Aunt Petunia, as so many things seemed to upset her. However he practiced and learned how to use this new sight. He found that it was like a different eye inside his head that looked in all directions at once. He had to concentrate on it to see anything, and when he did it wasn't for very far, but it was sight after a fashion. The sparks only seemed to come from living things for the most part, though there was a box in the attic that had so many sparks in it that it nearly looked solid. He also learned that the color of the sparks had meaning. His aunt's emotions and even his cousin's health were obvious to him just by focusing on them. Harry now also knew that if he concentrated on his own sparks he could make them glow brightly and cast shadows across everything around him, giving a vague outline to his surroundings.

* * *

It was just that particular ability he was using to prepare his cousin's breakfast that morning when they heard someone ring the bell and something falling through the mail slot.

"Go get the mail, Harry. I'll take care of the eggs." Aunt Petunia sidled up beside him, took the spatula from his hands, and shooed him toward the front door. Just as he arrived by the mail slot, it opened again and out fell another letter –one that Harry could actually see. The whole letter glowed just like the box in the attic, and on one side was a big wax seal with a large capital H. on it. Gathering up all the mail, he took them into the kitchen and laid them all on the table except for the glowing one.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said, "I think this letter may be for me could you read it?" His aunt took the letter and there was a long pregnant pause in which Harry watched his aunt's sparks turn violet and green with agitation and fear "It's nothing, just and advert for some silly skin cream." His aunt put an end to any more questions as she folded the note and buried it deep in the pocket of her apron. Harry didn't know what was in that letter, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

I would like to thank all the KIND reviewers who let us know that the formatting was off. We are still not sure if it was a disagreement between the two WORD type programs and FF or FF and my screen viewer I have to use or FF alone that ate the formatting. I also wanted to let you know I meant no disrespect to Vortex by not listing Vortex as the orignating author, I didn't know to do it and my beta forgot to mention to me to add it or add it for me.


	2. Chapter 2 Tea with a Professor

Blind Faith

Chapter 2. Tea with a professor

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter JKR does.

Adopted from xyvortex.

* * *

A/N: **READ ME!** _I'm planning on having Harry watch the Quidditch games this year. Before (possibly) playing next year. Since I'm no good at writing Quidditch games at the presently not that good at describing such. Any volunteers want to write up the first one receiving full credit of course? Only thing I ask, is to have Lee Jordan commentate the game in a manner that Harry can get the full picture, and to leave a short note, when done, informing me of the current weather of the game. As to allow me to write the chappie around the weather at the time. Choosing to include games, in able to give Harry a more complete view of the game before he starts flying. And of course, so that I can learn how to write such. LOL. Remember, if you do decide too, you'll be recognized at the beginning of the chappie, and given full credit. Trust me, given what I know of the sport, you don't want my version. It'd be rather plane, and dull as sports don't interest me in the slightest. P.M. me if you are interested._

* * *

Chapter two: Tea with the Professor

The rest of the week leading up to Harry's birthday followed a similar routine. Each morning, Petunia would get the early post and confiscate any of the increasingly numerous letters as they arrived. As the days went by, their delivery became more ingenious; It was almost as if their mysterious poster had taken Petunia's attempts at blocking the letters as a personal challenge. The next day a second letter was posted again to Harry and dropped through the slot; the day after yet more of the glowing posts were delivered, this time several were actually chucked through open windows.

Throughout all of this, Harry's aunt remained determined to keep the boy from receiving any of the posts. First she'd locked him in his room in the morning when the post would come but, after a flock of owls tried to break through his window, she resorted to having him at her side at all times. Letters continued to pile up and, as they did, so did Harry's determination to see what would be so important inside the envelopes.

One morning he actually got hold of another letter and noticed that it had changed from the first. Along with the fancy swoops of the script that he couldn't read, he also found the telltale bumps of Braille writing on the address. His suspicions were confirmed as it read:

Harry Potter

Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Surrey, England

He hadn't gotten any further when Petunia yanked the envelope from his hands and sent him to his room, barely keeping herself from hysterical tears. It was finally on July 30th, the day before his birthday, which many of Harry's questions were answered.

He and his aunt were upstairs moving Dudley's arms and legs about to keep the muscles and joints loose. This had become another daily chore since the accident and both of them were going about it quite professionally. They were startled from their work by a knock at the front door. Not waiting for his aunt, the young boy went quickly down the stairs to see who it was. Approaching the door, however, he noticed that whoever was on the other side had an abnormally large number of sparks running through them. Bracing himself without knowing why, the boy opened the door to meet their caller.

"Good afternoon." Harry recognized the voice to be of an older woman, her tone very prim and proper. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. You'd be Harry Potter?" At the boy's cautious nod the woman continued., "I've come calling in regards to the letters sent to you this past week. When you hadn't responded, we became worried something may be amiss."

"I…" the boy stuttered, "I haven't been able to read the letter as of yet."

"Well then," the old woman said in a slight huff. , "I am therefore personally informing you of your acceptance to Hogwarts and offering to assist you in procuring everything you'll need for the school year."

"He won't be going," Petunia's voice carried down from the top of the stairs. "Harry is needed here to help take care of my son Dudley." Petunia bustled down from the landing and put herself between the professor and Harry. Feeling the tension between the two women, he backed away from the expected clash.

Harry was curious. He knew that neither he nor his aunt had applied to any school called Hogwarts, Aunt Petunia would have discussed it with him if she had. That this woman would arrive at their doorstep offering to have him study there intrigued him and he wanted to know more. Harry knew, however, that Petunia could never take care of Dudley by herself. Even between the two of them, Dudley's care was taxing at best.

His attention was pulled back to the present moment as the professor had somehow gotten his aunt to let her into the parlor to state her case. Harry was sent to make tea and, when he returned to the sitting room with the tray and some biscuits, it was to find the professor still trying to convince the other woman of Harry's need to attend her school.

"Mrs. Dursley, you must realize how important it is for Harry to attend Hogwarts. Your sister, his mother, attended when she turned eleven as well."

Frustrated to be discussed as though he wasn't even there the boy asked, "Excuse me, but why is it so important for me to attend this particular school? I'm already attending St. Virgil's in the fall at the end of break."

Her eyes feverish with determination and hope, his aunt said, "There, you see? The boy doesn't even want to go."

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said as she cut a sharp look at the other woman "your name has been down to go since the day you were born. Both your mother and father attended, and you must as well if you're to learn to properly use your abilities."

The boy scrunched his face in confusion,"what abilities?"

"You mean she's never told you?" Professor McGonagall asked, turning to Petunia, "What of the letter Dumbledore left with him? You must have it, as I saw him put it in Harry's basket myself." Taking Mrs. Dursley's continued silence as a reply she said softly, "You've kept it from him haven't you? All these years and he never knew."

"Kept what from me?" asked the confused boy.

"No," Petunia's denial came out a horrified whisper. "I forbid you to tell him."

"The boy has a right to know." Turning back to Harry, Professor McGonagall took his hands and said in a gentle voice, "You're a wizard, Mr. Potter."

"A what?" Harry asked, not really sure what the woman could be talking about.

"You are a wizard Harry, and a fine one if your parents are any indication."

"No more," snarled Petunia with tears streaking her face. Taking Harry by the shoulders and turning him forcefully toward her, she tried to explain.

"You have to understand. These . . . people – they stole your mother from me. When she was eleven, she received a letter just like yours and our parents were 'oh so proud'. But I knew, these were dangerous things, abnormal things. I knew they would be the death of us all. I tried to talk her out of it, but she went to that freakish school anyway and learned all manner of abnormal things. It was there that she took up with that Potter boy, got married, and eventually had you. I tried to make her see, to understand how dangerous and unnatural it all was, but she would have none of it. She refused to listen, and what did it get her? Blown up, that's what."

"Blown up?" The boy whispered. "You told me that my parents died in a car crash."

"A car crash?" Professor McGonagall yelped, seemingly scandalized. "Lilly and James killed in something mundane as a car crash? My word – how could you keep so much from the boy?" Laying a hand gently on his shoulder, the professor continued. "You and your parents are famous in the wizarding world, Harry. If you're to attend Hogwarts there are some things you'll need to know. It all started almost twenty years ago. There was a horrible wizard by the name of," the professor stopped for a moment to gather herself and continued, "Voldemort. He believed that Muggles and Muggleborn wizards were inferior to pure-bloods."

"Hold on," the boy interrupted. "What's a Muggle?"

"It's the common name for non-magical people. Anyway, he surrounded himself with other wizards that believed as he did and set about taking over the wizarding world. They were ruthless in their cause, torturing and killing Muggles and Muggleborn alike. They soon had nearly the entire wizarding community of Europe cowering in fear before them. The dark wizard became so feared that people even became too frightened to speak his name. They would refer to him as You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

The old woman stopped and took a sip of tea to settle her nerves before going on. "Voldemort and his followers were not, however, unopposed. There were wizards willing to fight these 'Death Eaters,' as they were called, and they put up quite the fight. Your parents, James and Lily, were Aurors. They were part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Both of them fought long and hard to bring Voldemort down. It was for this reason that You-Know-Who had your parents tracked down and, on October 31st, 1981, he entered your home in Godric's Hollow, killed both James and Lily; He attempted to kill you as well."

The boy swallowed audibly. "He tried to kill me?"

"Yes, he did, Mr. Potter, but for some reason unknown to us all, the spell backfired on him and destroyed his human body."

"He's dead then?" the boy asked.

The professor shook her head and answered, "I wish it were so, but Voldemort was a powerful wizard. I suspect that he may have found some way of preventing his death, though I believe that wherever he is now, he is all but powerless."

Harry sat back on the couch with his arms across his chest and pondered the events of the morning. So much had changed about the world he knew in such a short time. To be able to go to the school his parents had attended, perhaps even find out something of them there as well. Then there was the whole issue of magic. Harry had suspected all along that there was something different about him. There was no one else at school that could sense the sparks. There had also been the odd occasion when he had made something happen when he desperately needed it. Such had been the case when Dudley had fallen out of bed while Harry had been turning him one day.

Petunia had been out to the store that morning and Harry was changing his cousin's position to prevent him from getting bedsores. He had done it dozens of times by himself, but Dudley had gone over too far and rolled right off the bed. Light as the other boy was, Harry just couldn't manage to get him up. He was nearly to tears when suddenly the sparks came flowing down his arms and wrapped around his cousin, causing him to become light as a feather. Harry was able to lift him easily and put him back into the bed. The sparks had even healed the bruises on the comatose boy's arms and head where he'd hit. Thinking about the incident brought him back to reality and the knowledge why he could never leave.

"Thank you, Professor." The boy reached out and accepted the woman's hand in his. "I would love to come to Hogwarts and learn all about magic." Harry could both sense and hear his aunt's agony as she cried into a handkerchief and quickly continued, "but my aunt is right. Dudley, my cousin, was badly injured in the crash that took my sight. He can't move or speak. It's as if he's permanently asleep and there's just no way that Aunt Petunia could take care of him by herself. So as much as I want to, I have to say thank you, no."

Harry was prevented from further speech by the iron grip of his bawling aunt as she hugged him to her bony bosom. The boy felt a bit embarrassed and a little light headed as Petunia wasn't really giving him much room for breathe, but Professor McGonagall remained silent for more than a minute, allowing his aunt to pull herself back together. From what he could sense by the professor's sparks, she was agitated, disappointed, and oddly – proud.

"Very well, Mr. Potter," she said at last. "I won't try to press you on the subject anymore today. If it would be alright with your aunt I'd like to come by again tomorrow on your birthday and possibly bring someone that might be able to help your cousin in some way." Turning her attention to Petunia she asked, "I'm assuming that you've given no thought of having a wizarding healer look at him?"

"I didn't," the distraught woman stuttered. "I didn't know I could. The doctors said there was nothing they could do but wait for him to wake up on his own."

"Oh posh," said the professor. "It wouldn't hurt to have someone come take a look. I will see you both tomorrow." Quickly saying her goodbyes, the old woman bustled to the door and was gone.

Harry and his aunt spent the rest of the day doing their daily chores in a daze. Each of them was wrapped up in the possibilities of what could happen the following morning. Harry was sitting in the parlor late that evening when Petunia came downstairs with the glowing box that Harry had seen before in the attic. Placing herself just beside him on the couch she put the box on the table before them.

Taking his hand, she placed it on top of the box and said, "This was Lily's. She left it with me a few weeks before... before you came to stay with us. There's no lock on it, but I've never been able to get it open. I thought you'd like to have it."

Harry sat before the box, barely able to breathe. This was something of his mother's, something that he could touch. He ran his hand over the wood of the small chest and noticed that quite a few of the sparks seemed to be congregated around where the clasp should be and they seemed to all shift in the direction of his hand as he rubbed the lid. Taking a steadying breath he placed his hand at the center of the sparks and jumped slightly when he felt a solid clicking in the mechanism under his hand.

Slipping from the couch, he knelt down before the box and reverently lifted the lid. Feeling inside, he found several objects and investigated each one. There were two envelopes, each with words written on them in that unreadable glowing script he'd seen before. He sat those aside, as he'd have to get Petunia to read them to him later. Also, there was a piece of wood about ten and a quarter inches long.

"That's your mother's first wand," his aunt spoke softly from over his shoulder. "I remember the day she came back from shopping for it. Swishing it around, and giddy as I'd ever seen her." A bony hand gripped his shoulder painfully. "I was jealous, Harry. I'm ashamed to admit it, but most of the bad feelings I had for your mother were because I envied her so."

Feeling around further he found a heavy velvet bag that made a metallic chinking sound when it was moved. When Harry opened it up he heard his aunt gasp in astonishment for whatever was there. Reaching in he found it filled with some kind of heavy coins, obviously money. He regretted his aunt had waited so long in giving it to him. They had been quite cash strapped since the accident. The pension from Grunnings was hardly enough to get by on and Petunia didn't dare work and leave the two boys alone.

Lastly he found a small, flat rectangular object with hinges along one side. He opened it up and nearly dropped it in shock. His aunt, becoming concerned

at Harry's sudden rapid breathing asked him if he was all right and attempted to take the item from him. She was shocked when he violently pulled his hands away from her and clutched the item to his chest.

"Harry Potter! What on earth..."

The boy continued to hold the object in a death grip but turned it toward his aunt so she could see more clearly what had affected him so. Inside, pasted to the two pieces of wood, were two pictures. One of his parents at their wedding and the other of an infant Harry and his parents along with some other people that Petunia didn't recognize. Still unable to see what could have upset the child, the pictures were moving but Harry couldn't know that, she gripped his shoulder again with concern.

"Aunt Petunia," the boy said, as he turned his tear streaked face toward her. "The pictures . . . I can see them, I can really see them."


	3. Chapter 3 The letter and another Bday

Blind Faith

by: Taylor 1991

beta: SnapeAngel

original story / idea: xyVortex

* * *

A/N: I have received requests to change Harrys anecial weariness and angst about magic, but as most blind individuals do at sometime in their lives, he's got to come to terms with the way things currently stand. I personally don't were sunglasses to cover up my eyes, but as it fits Harry's personality, he'll still were them. When you loose your sight instead of the alternative, it's totally normal for said person to only finally deal with it at the age of eleven. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3. The letter and another Birthday

Harry sat snuggled against his aunt's side, on the sofa. The day's events had drained them both. Now that the Pandora's box had been opened, however, neither of them would be able to sleep until one last thing had been addressed.

Clutched in the hands of each, was a letter addressed to them. Petunia reverently folded her own and placed it in the pocket of her apron, deciding she would read it later, after Harry was asleep. Gently taking the boy's envelope and opening it, she began to read aloud as Harry hugged his arms to his chest. So tightly that his ribs creaked, listening to a message left to him by his mother, nearly ten years before.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I dread the thought of you ever having to read this letter. I can't bear the thought of not being there to see you becoming a young man. Events of the past few months, however, have me far more worried that you might grow up not knowing anything about myself or your father and the feelings we have for you. If you are reading this, then something has happened to us, and I wanted you to be able to know something about us. _

_First off, I want to tell you how much your father and I love you. The proudest moment of our lives, was the day you were born. I wish we were there to see you becoming a man, but it seems that it wasn't meant to be. Let me tell you something about how your father and I met._

_James and I meet in our first year. Both of us were sorted into Gryffindor, and our relationship was a bit strained at first. Your father was an utter prat. During our time at school, James and his friends spent much of their time playing pranks and showing off for the girls. I'm sure that Sirius, Remus, and Peter have told you stories about their exploits and so I needn't go on about them. Regardless, as I said before, James was quite full of himself, what with being a Quidditch star, the heartthrob of all the houses, and leader of his own little pack of friends. I couldn't stand to be near him. It wasn't until one of their pranks nearly resulted in the death of one of our schoolmates that he decided to grow up and become the man I learned to love. _

_Shortly after graduation we were married and both became Aurors. We were, and still are, fighting a mad wizard named Voldemort who seems to have followers in every part of the wizarding community. Needless to say, it was one of the happiest and most frightening prospects of our lives, to find out that you were on the way. We agonized about whether we had the right to bring a child into such a world. In the end, we knew we couldn't deny you the chance to find the happiness we have ourselves. I want you to understand how much more full, beautiful, and incredible our lives have become in the past year since you were born. _

_Your godfather, Sirius, is James best friend. Unless he's changed, I suspect that you are a bit more mature than he is. Don't be too hard on him, though. Padfoot, that's his nickname, means well and he is nearly as devoted to you as James. Thank goodness that we have Remus to keep him in check._

_Remus Lupin is another of your father's close friends, and was your father's second choice for godfather, if something were to happen to Sirius. Remus is a wise, and good friend. If ever you have a question, go to him – especially if Sirius is trying to talk you into some silly adventure._

_Lastly is Peter. Peter Pettigrew is the last of our tight-knit group of friends. He is the quiet one, always letting James, Sirius and Remus take the lead. I think he's so much more than he lets on, that one day he'll surprise us all with his cleverness. James and Sirius took Peter under their wing while we were still in school, trying to draw the shy boy out, he made them part of their little group. In school, they took on the name, the Marauders. They were the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts. These men are as much a part of your family as we are. We trust them all with our lives, as should you. _

_We love you so much and my only regret is that, as you are reading this, we can't be there to watch you grow up. While Petunia and I have never seen eye-to-eye when it comes to magic, I have faith..."_

Petunia stopped reading as she choked on her own words. Taking several moments, she got herself back under control and continued.

_I have faith in my sister to see past our differences and give you all the love and support you'll need. There is so much more I want to say but I'm beginning to rattle on like a schoolgirl. James says you have my eyes so I'll have you remember this: I'll always be with you, and watching over you. Whenever you look into the mirror and see those green eyes looking back, know that I'm there._

_Love Eternal,_

_Mum_

Harry lay against his aunt, truly crying for the first time in his life that he could remember. She held him tightly, with tears rimming her eyes, as his sobbing quieted and he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Morning came, and Harry slowly stirred from a dreamless sleep, as the smell of cooking sausage roused his stomach. He found himself still curled up on the sofa, though a pillow and warm blanket seemed to have joined him there at some point during the night. Sitting up, he sensed the box still in front of him on the coffee table. A quick investigation showed that everything save the letter addressed to Aunt Petunia, had been placed neatly back into the box.

Running his fingers over the parchment of his own letter, Harry felt tears welling up anew. Removing his hand from the box and getting himself under control he got to his feet and padded into the kitchen to find his aunt.

Harry stood in the doorway for a few moments, as his aunt bustled about, and noticed that there were some profound changes in her since the previous evening. Always before, she'd had angry red sparks flowing through her, even when she was in a fairly good mood. This morning, however, many of those same sparks were now gone, replaced with softer hued ones that he was fairly sure meant she was somewhat remorseful about something and, if not happy, then at least less sad. He was startled out of his musings by a sudden stifled scream.

Stumbling backward and, fearing that he'd somehow upset his aunt, he turned to go until he felt her hands upon his shoulders. "Harry! Oh, you gave me a start." She pulled him back into the kitchen and towards the table. "I wasn't expecting you up so early. Here, have something to eat, birthday boy."

Petunia quickly brought forth plates of eggs and sausages, more than enough to feed three people, but his aunt seemed intent on having Harry eat every bite. They sat at the table making small talk as the boy ate, and he couldn't help but feel just a bit uncomfortable. As this kind of behavior was uncommon

in his aunt. On previous birthdays, he'd always helped, at least to some degree, with the food preparation. From what he could tell, she'd apparently already taken care of Dudley by herself this morning, as well.

Both were nearly startled out of their chairs when the same precise knock from the day before sounded at the front door. Scrambling to answer it, they opened the door to find Professor McGonagall along with another woman and a man, who seemed so huge that Harry thought he'd have to bend double to fit through the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Potter. I've brought our school nurse, Madame Pomfrey to take a look at Dudley." Petunia quickly ushered them into the house and closed the door. In the parlor everyone gathered and the professor introduced the huge man. "This is Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. We were hoping he might take young Harry to Diagon Alley this morning, after we're finished here.

"Pleased t' meet yeh," the half-giant said, spying the boy standing half hidden behind his aunt. "An here's Harry." Something in Hagrid's voice made Harry feel he could trust the huge man and he mutely returned a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Look a lot like yer dad. Err…I got summat fer yeh here. I mighta sat on it at some point but it'll taste alright."

Harry felt a somewhat crushed box thrust into his hands. With his aunt's help, he opened the lid and the aroma of chocolate wafted out.

"Thank you," Harry said as Petunia carried the surprisingly heavy cake back into the kitchen. "You knew me when I was a baby?"

"Yeah, I brought you here when…err…when yeh know, I had t' bring yeh here…"

"You knew my parents then?" the boy asked to get past the awkward moment.

"Yeah, well eno'gh. Everyone knew James and 'is gang; always into some kind of trouble, that bunch," Hagrid said with a fond smile.

Harry's head turned as he heard his aunt and the two women climb the stairs to Dudley's room. "Hagrid," the boy said, "I really would like to hear more about my dad, but..."

The half-giant glanced up the stairs after the retreating women and ruffled the boy's hair. "Off with yeh and see t' yer cousin. I'm thinking we'll have seven years fer tellin stories bout yer mum n' dad."

The boy smiled gratefully in Hagrid's direction and ran up the stairs to Dudley's room. Inside, Professor McGonagall and Petunia stood by while Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over every inch of his cousin's body. He watched the sparks as they showered from the wand and danced with Dudley's own. They then rose up above the boy's body and changed into shapes that the Mediwitch could read.

Harry took his cousin's hand and half-listened to the woman as she listed the injuries to Dudley that the doctors had missed. His brain, spine, and nerves

were damaged in several areas that could be repaired for the most part by her. As to whether or not he would wake up, only time would tell. The boy paid her little attention because the casting of the spell had brought something to the boy's attention. When he focussed his inner eye just so, he could see

the same thing the spell had done before. Dudley's nervous system was stretched out before him to study.

Mumbling to herself, the Mediwitch reached into her bag and pulled out a stoppered vial. Lifting the comatose boy's head, she gently poured the concoction down Dudley's throat as he swallowed reflexively. Within moments, the boy's nerves began to glow a beautiful golden color, broken in places by duller amber sections. Madame Pomfrey explained that the potion would make the nerves, always difficult to repair, more amenable to the healing spell.

Starting at Dudley's feet she began to cast a complex charm that caused the golden sections to overwhelm the amber and repair the damage. Harry watched as she slowly worked up the boy's legs and turned his attention to his cousin's hand. He could sense old damage in his cousin's arm and, without thinking, he used his own sparks to change the amber spots golden again. Before he knew it, he had worked all the way up Dudley's arm and was repairing damage in the boy's chest and spinal cord. When he neared Dudley's head, however, he suddenly felt a pulling sensation and everything became dark.

Harry woke up to find himself in a run-down version of his own home. In this version of his 'house', Harry could see as he did before the accident. Rather than sparks, he saw solid objects. The walls were dirty and broken with amber shutters closing off his view of the outside. Walking to the entryway he noticed large locks on the front door of the same hue. He could see everything here and was just beginning to explore when he heard a whimper come from the cupboard under the stairs. Moving quickly to the door, Harry pulled it open to see a fat little blond-headed four-year-old hunched in the corner crying.

"Dudley?" the boy asked in shock. He wasn't really sure of what was going on yet, but somehow he knew he'd have to get his cousin out of this house if either of them were to get back to where they should be.

"Dudley…Dudders. It's Harry. Aunt Petunia sent me looking for you…it's…it's dinnertime."

For the first time since he'd come across him, the other boy lifted his head and squinted a piggish little eye suspiciously in his direction.

"What are you doing here freaky-freak?" The child spoke with the same tone and vocabulary of the spoiled four-year-old Harry remembered. "I'm alone here. I'm always alone, forever."

The decrepit house creaked ominously around them and Harry began tugging on his cousin to pull him out of the closet. "Come on Dudders we have to go!" Harry was becoming desperate. There were sounds of things breaking upstairs; he got the distinct impression that this house was ready to fall down. Harry had a weird flashback to when he'd been trapped in the car with Uncle Vernon and instinctively knew that they needed to leave before this fake house collapsed.

"Dudders…Dudders! Think! Aunt Petunia is waiting for you, your mum. We have to go or we'll miss her." He finally got the podgy little boy to stand and come to the door.

"We can't go out that way, I've tried." said the shorter boy.

Harry knew, he felt it in his bones that they had to leave through the door, had to break past the locks. Concentrating as hard as he could, he tried to will the sparks to return and change the lock just like it had with his cousin's injuries but nothing was happening. He had nearly given up when he had a thought.

"Dudders," he said. "Grab hold of the lock and think about it going away."

The four-year-old version of Dudley looked at him suspiciously but complied with Harry's request as the raven-haired boy placed one hand on Dudley's shoulder and one over his extended hand. Pushing his sparks through his cousin, Harry was disappointed at first when nothing happened. Then he noticed a light inside his skin trace the length of his finger and enter the metal. With a tremendous effort, he willed more of the lights to come, and slowly their bodies converted into the lights and began eating away at the barricade. The strain was terrible, and surprisingly painful as well. Harry grabbed onto Dudley tighter and yelled for him not to let go as the door before them exploded and they fell into a white light.

Harry slowly came to after what felt like an eternity. He was lying on the bed in his room with his aunt sitting by him, a cool cloth mopping his brow.

"What happened?"

"You fainted Mr. Potter." came a voice from across the room where Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway with the Mediwitch.

"Dudley?" the boy asked "Did he wake up?"

"Not as of yet, but he may not for several days." Harry noticed something odd in Madam Pomfrey's tone as she spoke, but he was so tired he couldn't focus his inner eye towards her. "I'm quite sure, however, that most of the damage to your cousin seems to be repaired."

Struggling to do so, Harry sat up and forced himself to his feet. Ignoring his aunt's attempts to stop him he shuffled towards the door feeling like he'd already run for a day and a half non-stop. His mystified aunt and visitors following, he entered his cousin's room, stumbled to the bed, and collapsed into a chair beside Dudley. Leaning over, he gently shook his cousin's shoulder and said, "Come on, Dudders, it's time to get up."

There was no response at first, and Petunia came over to try to get Harry to go back to bed when they heard someone say in a voice that was both sleepy and very scratchy from lack of use, "Just five more minutes, Mum."

Harry had never wished more for his sight just to see his aunt's expression in that moment. Instead, he was rewarded with a yelping scream from her as she rushed to her only son and began to blubber over him. Harry relaxed in the chair and started to doze back off, totally unaware of the odd stares he was receiving from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Blind Faith

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, and never will.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta SnapeAngel. A reviewer came up with the wonderful idea for Harry acquiring a kneazle. I loved it, so I'm going to run with it. Note: Harry's exploration of Hagrid's face is quite normal for someone either new to the blind world, immature, or an extremely curious person. If you're a blind adult, it's highly inadvisable to do so, as you'll be seen as "different". The only time I'd do so is in a moment of great passion. LOL.

–

Harry woke with a start as someone was gently shaking his arm.

"Are you feeling any better?" His aunt asked, "You've slept half the day away."

Harry stretched in the chair and took stock of himself. He did feel better, he realized. After his little fainting spell with Dudley, Harry had felt drained and out of sorts. Now, though still a bit tired, he felt more like his normal self.

"How's Dudley?" he asked.

"Resting," His aunt said as she squeezed his hand in her own. "Harry, he's come out of it! My little baby, he's so weak but The Pomfrey woman said it would only be a matter of time to get his strength back. She said she'd return with medicine to help him."'

"They've gone, haven't they?" Harry felt keen disappointment that he'd slept through most of his birthday and missed the opportunity to go see a bit of the wizarding world.

"All but the big one," Aunt Petunia replied, "he's fallen asleep on the couch."

Hugging his aunt, Harry left the room to leave her alone with her son and slipped down the stairs to the parlor. Tip-toeing into the room regardless of the fact that a heard of elephants could have wandered through and not been heard over the snores of the half giant he hunkered down in front of the sleeping man.

Curiosity, always his greatest enemy, got the better of him and he reached his hands out to examine the sleeping behemoth before him. Harry ran his fingers over the wiry beard of the man. For a moment he thought he'd found a small birds nest complete with eggs but he knew that couldn't be right. He traced

his hands over the huge mans face; running his fingers along the man's cheeks, nose and brow. He liked this man, he somehow seemed familiar and the scent of him was like a forest... and a little bit of alcohol. He was about to continue his investigation when Hagrid suddenly spoke.

"Err... Harry, what are yeh doin?"

Harry jumped back and stuttered, "I'm Sorry! It's... It's just that... I wanted to know what you looked like. I should have asked."

"Nah," the bearish man said. "S' alright Harry. Not that I'm all that worth looking at." Sitting himself upright on the sofa he said. "Since yer cousin's alright, yeh want te go pick up yer school things?"

At Harry's eager yelp the big man laughed and pulled on his heavy coat.

Harry called up to his Aunt Petunia, telling her they were going. She came down the stairs and pulled him into a hug.

"Take care Harry, and have fun." Turning to Hagrid she said, "You'll have him home by ten o'clock."

With Petunia's blessing, Harry retrieved his collapsible cane and they were out the door and on their way to Diagon Alley.

Harry extended his cane as they walked down the drive and to the edge of the street. "So how do we get there Hagrid?" The boy asked.

"Well the entrance is in downtown London," the half giant said, "so we'll catch the train."

The two made an odd pair walking through the achingly normal neighborhood as they made their way towards the train station. Passers-by would call out friendly greetings to Harry but stare at the huge man with him who seemed to be amused by the most mundane such as mailboxes and parking meters.

At last they made it to the train station where he let Harry buy the tickets. Explaining that he didn't understand muggle money. As they settled into their seats Harry suddenly thought of something and tugged on the sleeve of the big man's coat.

"Hagrid," he said. "How am I going to pay for my school things? We don't have a lot of money at home and I don't have any on me."

"Don't worry yerself about that," responded the half-giant, "yeh don't think James and Lilly would leave yeh with nothing. We're stopping at Gringotts first thing when we get there."

"What's Gringotts?"

"Wizards bank," said Hagrid in a 'Hagrid whisper', "run by goblins. Safest place in the world if yeh want to keep something safe."

"Goblins?" The boy asked, "like monsters?"

Hagrid shook his head, forgetting that Harry couldn't see the motion.

"Goblins are considered dark creatures like vampires and werewolves... but they're not monsters."

Harry sat there several minutes, wondering what, exactly he'd gotten himself into.

They sat as the train rolled on and Hagrid read a magical newspaper that Harry could see not only the glowing letters of the writing on the page, but the moving pictures within as well.

"Ministry of Magic messin' things up again" Hagrid mumbled as he read along.

"The what?"

"Ministry of Magic," said the man. "They wanted Dumbledore, the headmaster, to be minister but he wouldn't have it. Cornelius Fudge took the job though. Greatest bungler you'd ever meet. Drives Dumbledore mad with all his owls askin' fer advice.:

Hagrid folded his paper as the train reached the outskirts of London and pulled an envelope from his pocket.

"Here yeh go Harry, hold on ter that. It's yer list o' school supplies."

The boy took the parchment and unfolded it. There on the paper in both in glowing written letters he could 'see' and in Braille was the list of things he would need for school.

"Hagrid, There's a lot here. Are you sure I'll have enough money?"

The big man didn't answer, just clapped a great hand on the boy's knee and rested his chin on the handle of the huge umbrella he was carrying. They got off the Train at Kings Cross Station and navigated their way out onto the street. Harry had never been to London since the accident and the large crowds were a bit daunting. Hagrid seemed to know where to go, however and he cut a path through the masses of people with the young boy close behind.

As they walked, Harry wondered where they would find shops that sold wands, cauldrons, or magical broomsticks. He knew he'd never heard anything like that advertised on the television and everywhere about him for the most part he saw the sparks for normal people and things. A few blocks on Harry noticed that one shop seemed to be much brighter in his mental vision. The sparks on the signboard above it spelled out the letters that the boy could read just as Hagrid announced their arrival.

"Here we are, the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place. Stay close ta me Harry."

Entering the place Harry found himself torn as to whether he liked it or not. It was small, cozy, and smelled of warm bread and ancient wood. Everything inside was magical from the bar top to the spittoons which made it easy to navigate. It was the magical nature of the place, however that was giving Harry problems. It was so intense that he found himself instinctively squinting against the glare and had to unfocus his inner eye or develop a killer headache.

The buzz of conversation stopped as they entered then slowly started back up again. Hagrid answered several warm greetings from some of the patrons as he made his way back to the bar and seated himself with Harry standing closely by. Harry heard the man behind it come up and ask, "The usual Hagrid?"

"Can't Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business." The half-giants hand came down on Harry's shoulder like a fallen log and he was nearly thrown from his feet.

"My word," said Tom, "is that... Harry Potter, welcome back, so wonderful to meet..."

The man took in Harry's dark glasses and cane. Turning to the other man he said in a strained whisper,

"Hagrid, he's blind?"

Harry grimaced. He'd put up with strangers pity since he'd lost his sight and it never failed to piss him off when someone would suddenly treat him like an infant or an invalid because he couldn't see.

"Very... nice... to... meet... you... Mr. Potter..." Tom said very slowly in a loud voice.

He was about to remind the barkeep that while he was sightless his ears were working quite well when he was suddenly swamped by the patrons of the bar as they all swarmed about him trying to see, touch or talk to him. With rising panic he yelled for Hagrid and was hugely relieved when the giants hand wrapped itself around him and held him close.

"Here now," said the great, gravely voice. "Give the boy some room."

"Is. Ev-everything alright Hagrid?" A new voice came from off to one side, it's owner sounded as nervous as Harry felt.

"Professor Quirrell," said Hagrid, "Nah, they was just crowdin' the boy a bit. Harry, this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be one of your teachers this year."

"Good to see... err.. Meet you Mr. Potter," said the professor, "I ttt-teach defense a-a-against the D-D-Dark arts. B-b-buying your school t-t-things then? I'm here for a book on vampires myself. Well I-I must be off." With that the nervous man made a quick exit out the back door.

They made to leave but had the crowd to contend with and even with Hagrid's protective arm around him they still came and badgered them. Finally after ten minutes of it they were able to escape to the back door into a small walled in courtyard.

Harry paused to re-focus his inner eye and get a sense of where they were. Hagrid had led him to a wall where the sparks seemed to swirl inward toward its center, like water down a drain. The half-giant tapped a few bricks with his umbrella and the swirling sparks opened up like a giant iris to expose a brilliant panorama before him.

The twisting street before him seemed to be made of light. Each shop along the way glowed with its' own special hues and he found he could read all the signs as well. He hoped that he would get used to the harsh glare from all of it or he'd never be able to function here.

As they stood at the entrance, Hagrid ruffled his hair and said, "I know yeh can't see it Harry but welcome to Diagon Alley."

They stepped through the archway and the half-giant led him down the street towards the wizard's bank. The sparks like some illuminated sketch outlined everything. Off to one side was a shop selling cauldrons, and on the other was a woman moaning over the price of Dragon livers.

Finally they reached Gringotts. Stepping inside they stepped up to one of the many counters. The being behind it seemed even shorter than Harry and the pattern of the sparks was markedly different than with other people he'd seen so far. What marked the being most in the boys mind was the scent of the

creature, like old musty paper... he didn't know why, but it seemed... right.

"Mornin," said Hagrid to the goblin. "We're here ta get some money from Harry Potter's vault."

"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?'

"Wait," said Hagrid, "got it here somewhere... Ah!" After a short stint digging through his pockets he'd come up with a small golden key. "Here we are...I also got a letter from Dumbledore about the you know what in vault you know where."

The goblin read the note and nodded. "Of course... Griphook!" Another goblin, looking much the same as the first came up. "Take Mr Hagrid and Mr. Potter to their respective vaults."

Griphook lead them through a door into a rough-hewn, deeply sloping tunnel with tracks affixed to the floor. The goblin whistled and a cart zoomed up the tracks and stopped before them. They all got in and were off. They careened through a maze of tunnels; Harry was whipped back and forth in the cart and

was having a grand time. Hagrid on the other hand had turned an alarming shade of green and was making noises that alerted the boy to the fact. His concern grew as he considered the possibilities of a nauseous Hagrid in such a small cart. They rode along with the cold air stinging his cheeks he could

have sworn he'd heard a deep-throated roar at one point. Finally they came screeching to a halt before a small door. Hagrid staggered from the cart with Harry jumping after. The big man clutched the rock as he waited for his knees to stop shaking and Harry asked.

"Are there monsters down here? I heard a roar on the cart."

"A dragon most likely," said Hagrid, "Always wanted one, I did, for a pet."

They both turned as Griphook opened the door and green smoke came billowing out. Whatever was inside wasn't inherently magical and when the boy made his

own sparks brighter he got the shadowy impression of a mounds of something. Turning to Hagrid the boy asked, "What's in there?"

The large man sucked in a slow breath, "A whole lot of Galleons, Harry."

"What are Galleons?"

"Wizarding money, lad." Hagrid said. Taking the boy's hand he led him into the vault. "Here," he said placing a coin in the boys hand. "This is a gold Galleon. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze knuts to a Sickle." He pushed a new coin into the boy's hand as he explained them to give Harry a chance to familiarize himself with the size, shape and heft of each. Puling out a bag he'd brought for the purpose, Hagrid filled it with Galleons and handed it to Harry. "That'll keep yeh for a term or two."

Turning to Griphook, Hagrid said, "Vault seven hundred and thirteen please, and if yeh could go a little slower..."

"One speed only," said Griphook.

Back in the cart they went even deeper, where the air became very cold. From the echoes around them Harry knew that there was a deep ravine below them but Hagrid refused to let the young lad get near the edge of the cart to listen better. Stopping again they sat before a door without a keyhole. Getting out with Griphook, Hagrid told Harry to stay put. When the goblin stroked the door it melted away and Harry could sense some kind of strange bundle on the floor.

It was extremely bright and the sparks were woven in the infinity symbol. Hagrid picked up the parcel and put it in his coat, obviously in an attempt to hide it from the boy. Harry fought down the grin because no matter where he tried to hide it the giant still had the brightly glowing spot on his body.

A quick cart ride later and they were back inside the main hall of Gringotts again. Shortly after the cart came to a stop, Harry climbed out, and shook hands with Griphook to show his thanks. Harry didn't know where to start. He knew that in the bag he had more money than he'd seen in his entire life. A sudden idea striking him, he went back to one of the counters he asked the goblin,

"Can I get some of the money from my vault changed to regular... I mean muggle money?"

The goblin regarded him coolly, "Of course, sir." The boy was asked to show his key again and how much he wanted to exchange.

"I guess one hundred Galleons?"

"Yes sir," said the goblin, "That will be roughly ten thousand British pounds. Will you be taking it now or would you like it sent to your home?"

Harry just stood staring at the creature. Ten thousand pounds? In the time his mouth hung open a colony of flies could have made a comfortable home and raised families. Finally pulling himself together he asked for it to be sent to 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, in care of his aunt. Finished with his business and not daring to think just how much money was actually down in that vault, he went school shopping with Hagrid.

"We'll start with your uniform I guess," said the half-giant. Leading him to the door he stood at the entryway and said, "Tell yeh what, Harry. I'm gonna let yeh take care of this while I run down to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick pick me up. I'm needin' it after that blasted cart."

Inside the shop it was cozy and warm. He could hear the humming of a witch in the other room as she was pinning the robes of another boy about the same size as Harry as the boy took in the atmosphere the proprietor came up to him. She was a squat, smiling woman who smelled of spices.

With a warm voice she asked, "Hogwarts dear? The lot just came in today."

The woman obviously noted the presence of his dark glasses and cane as she suddenly became overly helpful.

Harry hated this with sighted people. Once they realized Harry was blind they thought of him as helpless. He hadn't thought that of himself since he was four and when people treated him that way it really pissed him off. Controlling his temper, however he smiled to the woman and allowed her to help him onto a footstool by the other boy and stood still as she placed a robe on him and began to pin it for length.

"Hello," said the other boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," he replied.

"My father's next door buying books and mother is up the street looking at wands, I don't know why it's not like she can pick mine out... Err... Why the dark glasses? It's already dim enough in here already."

"I hadn't noticed," said the boy as he dropped a broad hint, "I wear them because my eyes make people nervous."

Having had his interest captured, the other boy turned and asked, "Why? Are they like cat eyes? Do they glow red?"

"Not quite," the boy responded as he pulled his glasses off and gazed in the other boy's direction, pointedly ignoring the sound of the other boy falling off his footstool.

"I've been blind since I was four. From what I'm told most people are a little put-off by how they look."

Harry was used to the uncomfortable stares he received when people saw his eyes and the silence as nobody seemed to know how to carry on after that but was shocked by the others final response.

"Wicked," the boy whispered, "I mean, not wicked that you're blind... I mean your eyes... they're cool. So do you know anything about Quidditch?"

Harry shook his head.

"My aunt has raised me since I was one and she doesn't like magic. I didn't even know I was a wizard until yesterday."

"Well that's stupid of her, I'll have to tell you all about it. Anyway I'm Draco Malfoy," said the other boy, "and you are?"

"All done dear," said the witch as she pulled the robe off him. He hopped down and made his way to the door.

"I'll see you at school then?" said Draco

"See you then," Harry replied as he went out the door.

The conversation with the boy had made Harry realize one very important thing. He needed to know more about this new world. Hagrid not being back yet he made his way over to Flourish and Blotts. Inside he went to the counter and explained to the man that he was a first year Hogwarts student and that he'd need versions of the books for the blind.

The man behind the counter smiled genuinely and took the boy by the shoulder.

"Come this way lad." He took him to the shelves and pulled out Standard Book of Spells: level 1 "These are magical books lad." He opened the book in front of Harry and he realized he could read the magical script inside but then the man took his hand and placed it in the book. Over the words he felt bumps appear that were obviously Braille. "These books are meant to teach, young man. If you're French or German the language of the book changes so you can read it, just like it did for you being without sight."

Harry grinned with the possibilities. The numbers of books around him was enormous and they were all books he could read. Like a kid in a candy store Harry quickly gathered a huge pile of books, far more than his required reading but also wizarding histories and books on healing, magical theory and

Quidditch. He wouldn't be ignorant of his world for long if he could help it.

He was standing at the counter, trying to figure out where he was going to put all the books when he heard Hagrid's voice out on the street.

"Harry!"

Harry quickly navigated his way to the door and called the big man in. Seeing the pile of books he got some of Harry's money and was back shortly with a school trunk for him. Harry was fascinated as the huge man kept stuffing books into one small compartment yet it never seemed to get full. Finally they were finished and they went to the apothecary.

Inside, Harry got all of his supplies and a small amount of most of the common components used in potions making. From his experiences cooking it was very important to know the scent and textures of his ingredients. They continued on until all that was left was his wand.

Entering Olivander's, Harry was hit by the scent and feeling of age. This place was old, older than Diagon Alley itself. Lining the walls were hundreds of boxes each with a different wand in them. He could sense each one and the sparks that floated along their lengths. He was pulled from his musings when an old man came to the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I knew you'd be coming in soon. You look quite a bit like your father. Now which is your wand arm?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. I can do everything equally well with both."

"Ambidextrous, well then, lets see if we can't find you a wand."

They went through box after box. Each time Harry would be asked to hold the wand and give it a flick. Harry didn't see the point; he could see that the sparks in any particular one didn't mix with his own just by getting close to them. Finally the old man brought out a particularly dusty box.

"Maybe... but still, the wand chooses the wizard... Try this one Mr. Potter; holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches."

As soon as the man approached with it, he knew that was it. Taking the shaft and flicking it through the air, bright sparks shot from the tip as his own magic and that of the wand melded into one.

"Curious..."

Turning to the old mans comment, Harry asked, "What's curious, sir?"

"The Phoenix that gave up the tail feather to make that wand only gave up one other. The brother of this wand is the one that gave you that scar. I think we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, but great."

Harry left the shop and went with Hagrid to the Magical Menagerie. Hagrid had wanted to get Harry an owl for his birthday but something was drawing Harry here. As he walked through the shop he was drawn to a back corner where he felt something feathery brush against his ear.

_"What's that?"_

_"He speaks the first tongue." _Whispered a voice just by him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

_"I am Coatl,"_ said the whispery voice.

"That's your name?"

_"No, warm blood, I am Coatl. I have no name until a human takes me as his own."_

"Careful there lad, that thing is dangerous." The owner came up behind Harry and tried to push back the creature but was met with an angry hiss. "Let's just step back a bit," he said.

"Tell me about her," Harry said, "What does she look like?"

Noticing the boy's glasses for the first time the man nodded, "Alright, well it's a Coatl. They come from Central America they're winged, feathered snakes. This one is mostly white with black-tipped feathers."

"She sounds beautiful." The boy said. "How much is she?"

"It's not that simple," the man tried to explain, "They have to want to..." the man was interrupted by a whirr of wings followed by Harry feeling an unfamiliar but comfortable weight settle on his shoulders. Again he felt the feathery sensation as the snake rested its head by his ear. _"I will be with you. But_

_you must first give me a name."_

"Hedwig." said Harry with a smile.

The two had found each other and no amount of arguing from Hagrid or the shopkeeper could dissuade Harry from his choice. A half an hour later Harry left the shop with his pet, a cage, food and a book on Coatls as they wended their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"All fine and good," said the half-giant as they went, "I'll talk to Dumbledore about it yer gonna have ta tell yer aunt." Hagrid walked on as Harry stopped, gaping after him, how would he talk Aunt Petunia into letting him keep a carnivorous flying snake in the house?

I must say I HATE how often Vortex used the pronoun "the boy" in reference to Harry! Very Very bad English there! -SnapeAngel


	5. Chapter 5The Hogwarts Express

Blind Faith

Chapter 5. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to the series and probably will never make as much cash as she does daily.

Thanks to SnapeAngel for beta reading. Without your help, the writing thus far wouldn't be of as high quality without your revision of any grammatical errors. Original author xyvortex.

A/N: Thanks to all for reviewing thus far. To Slythindor Hybrid, sorry, but no flashback, but you still get the info you were looking for.

Chapter 5. The Hogwarts Express

* * *

As Petunia trudged upstairs with Dudley's breakfast on a tray, she pondered rather to wake Harry or not. She thought _surely if he were awake since we usually hold breakfast around the same time, he'll be up any time now_.

After placing Dudders tray in front of him and slipping out the door, as to give him the opportunity to eat independently, she she crept ever so quietly to Harry's door. Listening head cocked towards the door, finding him deeply asleep she left thinking, _he needs the rest after all of the excitement of yesterday_' Hastily Petunia prepared a breakfast for one.

Harry awoke to the suns gentle kiss upon his face. Reaching towards his talking watch that he places on his night stand nightly, he checked the time. A highly annoying digital voice read 9:50. Figuring that he'd overslept the most important meal of the day anyhow, he got up and dressed with reading the book he had bought on Coatls firmly in mind.

Padding downstairs, he entered the kitchen finding his aunt sitting at the table presumably reading the gossip column.

"Good morning, Harry," she muttered the sound slightly muffled by the paper.

"Mornin. Got anything that is easily prepared?"

"Sure strawberry muffins fine with you? Just got them yesterday at the grocers."

"That's cool with me." He replied.

"They're on the second shelf."

"If you need me, I'll be up in my room." He replied, popping the muffins in the Brailled microwave. Hearing the ding half a minute later, he removed them, got out a napkin and headed for his room.

After quickly eating his late breakfast, he hurriedly threw away the remains of it, then made a mad dash for the books which he had placed upon his desk upon his return to number four last night. Skimming the bindings of said books, he chose, "Coatls" by William Hunter. Flipping past the table of contents and all other 'useless pages' to page one, he began reading:

**The Coatl is a rather rare snake-owl hybrid, breed in South Africa. They are carnivorous flying snakes. Their maximum growth is 6.5 ft in length. Coatls are very selective in choosing their "masters", when possible, they prefer to bond with a individual who is a speaker of either Parseltongue, or High Parseltongue. Said owners are usually unaware that they have the talent. As a general rule of thumb, when conversing with your familiar in either language, be careful of the people around you, as the wizarding world views Parseltongue as a gift, dark in nature, and it is said that only a direct descendent of Slytherin can do so.**

As the day went on, Harry continued to revel in the information about Hedwig and her kind. Making sure to pet her throughout his reading. In what seemed only a few minutes but was actually many hours later, he heard his aunt approaching his door.

"Harry, it's dinner time. Come downstairs to eat," she said lightly knocking at his bedroom door. As she entered the room, Aunt Petunia asked softly, "Could you sit with Dudders for a while, just long enough for me to get some house work done?"

"Sure thing." He replied, following her downstairs into the kitchen. Picking up both plates that she'd placed on the kitchen table in order to take them up to Dudley's room.

"There's smoked turkey sandwiches and grapes for the both of you. Both sandwiches are on the right side of the plates grapes on the left."

Waiting for the sound of his aunt closing the front door behind her, Harry grabbed two sodas from the fridge. When he reached Duds door, he knocked. "Hey Dudders, It's Harry, can I come in?"

"Yeah," he softly answered.

Pushing the door open with one hand carefully balancing the food in the other was not exactly an easy job thought Harry. After assisting Dudley into an upright position Harry sat down beside him. They eagerly ate their dinner conversing about Harry's exciting first trip into Diagon Alley as they did so. Time passed quickly before they knew it, Dudders bedtime came and went. Deciding that he needed to be somewhat responsible about making sure his cousin got enough sleep to aid in his recovery, Harry pressed the button on his watch reading 10:00 P.M.

"Oops Dud, I think we stayed up just a bit longer than Petunia alouds us." Harry said smirking, "What ya think about hanging out more often? Pet is always saying that I read to much for my own good."

"Yeah how bout every Friday we eat together just the two of us and hang out a bit," replied Dudders.

"Sure thing, cuz! Good night." Responded Harry taking care to run his hand over the light switch making sure it was turned off as he left the room closing the door behind him, but not before hearing Dudley's mumbled, "Night."

The rest of the month leading up to Harry's leaving for school flew by. Harry buried himself in his books, wading through both a general history of the Wizarding Europe as well as Hogwarts, a History. He'd started on the first year course books but had been forced by Aunt Petunia to start taking breaks after he'd locked himself in his room for an entire week reading.

Harry's attention was also split by an ongoing battle between his aunt and Hedwig. Petunia had not been exactly pleased, to say the least, when her nephew had shown up late on the night of his birthday with a six-foot feathered and winged snake wrapped about his shoulders. Hagrid, proving that he knew how to Apparate, vanished before the woman could even open her mouth in protest. After being unable to order or cajole Harry into getting rid of the magical snake, she divided her time with them either chasing it with a broom or removing dead mice from her slippers. If it hadn't been for the distraction created by Dudley, Harry was sure his aunt would have lost all patience and kicked them both out to live in the back yard.

The recovery of Harry's cousin was slow but no less phenomenal. From a boy who'd been comatose just weeks before he was now able to sit up in a chair unassisted and even take short walks with help. Dudley was also recovering a healthy appetite and was gaining back some badly needed weight. Not that he was in any danger of becoming the gluttonous pig of a boy that he'd been before the accident.

September 1st finally came and found a middle aged woman and two boys waiting at the divide between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross Station. One boy, a blond in a wheelchair was obviously bored and spent his time squeezing a rubber ball in his hand. The other, a pale, raven-haired boy with dark glasses and a long white cane was looking at a ticket with his aunt.

"You're sure this is where you're supposed to be?" Petunia asked the boy.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry responded, pointing at the wall, "The entrance is right there."

"Well," she said uncertainly, "If you're sure..." She pulled her nephew into a tight hug. "Your mother would be so proud of you..." She pushed him back out to arms length and said quietly, almost to herself, "So many regrets... Run along now, we'll see you at Christmas break. And remember to send that bloody beast at least once a week with a letter." With a final hug to Petunia and ruffling Dudley's hair, Harry turned and pushed his trolley through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, vanishing from view.

The transition the platform was much similar to entering Diagon Alley a month before. The magic was so strong here that it was somewhat painful but he vowed to force himself to get used to it, after all, it couldn't get much worse than this, could it? He pushed his trolley towards the huge glowing thing that

must be the train and went about trying to find an empty compartment. As he walked he sensed all kinds of wizards around him. Some were strong, others weak and especially among the younger ones like him he could feel potential untapped and waiting. As he found the entrance he heard one boy with particularly strong potential that seemed somehow blocked say, "Gran... I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," sighed an old woman.

Harry also noticed a group of people also about to board as the one mother was trying to wipe something off her youngest sons face. "Ron, you've got something on your nose."

"Mom-geroff!"

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got something on his nose?" This from two separate voices that sounded like one. They were twins, he realized. Their magical signatures, the patterns their sparks wove themselves into what identified to his inner eye, were almost exactly identical.

Harry smirked to himself and began to try and pull his trunk onto the train and was having a time of it. Two of the boys from the group, the twins, came over and one said, "Need some help?"

"Thanks," Harry replied.

They soon had the trunk on the train and in the luggage rack above the seat. Harry had just released the door on Hedwig's pet carrier and turned to thank them again when he was met with a sudden momentary silence.

"Hey, you're not..."

"Harry Potter... but I didn't know you were... oh, sorry."

Harry smiled, "No, it's alright. Nobody really knows what to say the first time they notice. It happened when I was four. Just don't make a big deal out of it ok?"

"No problem mate, so what's in the cage? Not a rat, like little Ronnikins has is it?"

"No, nothing like that," Harry said with a smile.

"Well mum is going to need us to help load our things, see you in a bit right?"

Harry held out his hand and shook each of theirs in turn. "Yeah and thanks again."

After they'd left he settled back and pulled out the potions text. He was giving this more attention than most because he just knew somehow that it would be his most challenging class. Hedwig had settled on top of his trunk near the ceiling. The train started moving and Harry continued reading. He was only a few pages farther into the book when the door opened again and the twins came in followed by the boy with the dirty nose from outside.

"Mind if I sit here?" The boy asked, "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head and put the book away as the other boy sat down. The boy looked at him fixedly for a moment then quickly out the window, pretending he hadn't been staring.

"Hey Harry," said one of the twins, "we forgot to introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George Weasley. That's Ronnie over there, our ickle brother. We're going down the train to see Lee Jordan's giant Tarantula, see you in a bit."

None of them but Harry had heard the quiet rustle from above as Hedwig became alerted to a nearby, possible meal. The boy made a note to himself to talk to the snake about other people's pets later. After Fred and George left the two boys sat in silence until the redhead couldn't take it anymore.

"You're really Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said shortly.

"Do you have the?" The boy started pointing furiously to his own forehead, trying to communicate what he wanted without saying it. Harry could tell what the boy was doing; he could 'see' the boy's motions in his signature but didn't let on.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The redhead jabbed his hand more urgently at his own forehead and whispered, "You know, the scar."

"Oh, right." Harry pulled back his fringe and exposed the scar given to him years before.

"That's it then," said Ron, "you got that from..."

"Yes," he replied. "But I really don't remember any of it."

"Nothing? Wow if somebody off'd my mum and dad I think I'd never forget it."

Harry flinched at the other boys words, who seemed so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed he was being hurtful. Trying to get the subject off himself he asked, "Your whole family are wizards then?"

"Yeah," Ron replied. "Mum and dad are of course; Da works at the ministry you know, he's head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Anyway you met the twins, Fred and George; troublemakers they are always doing pranks. They'll be starting Third year this term. Then there's Percy, he's in his fifth year now. All about rules, he is. I've got two older brothers too, Bill and Charlie. They've already gotten out of school, and my little sister Ginny, she starts next year.

Something squirmed against Ron's stomach and he pulled something from under his shirt. Harry hadn't noticed it before because its magical signature was weak but he realized it must be some kind of animal.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's just Scabbers, my pet rat." Ron said dejectedly. "Kind of pathetic, really."

Harry had seen rats before and while this had some resemblance to ones he knew that it wasn't what it seemed. He was about to ask further when he heard a shuffling above him again and quickly told Ron to put it away.

"Why," the redhead asked, "he's been cooped up all day, he needs to stretch his legs."

"Because if you don't I'm not sure if I can keep my pet from eating him." he said pointing up.

There were lots of times Harry wished he could still see and this was one of them. Both boy and rat let out almost identical squeals of fear as Hedwig stretched out a little bit and half spread her wings. The rat

was quickly stuffed back under the boy's shirt and wrapped protectively in his arms. The redhead stared in horror as the Coatl slithered down and wrapped itself around Harry's shoulders.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?"

"This?" Harry asked as the snake rubbed its snout against his cheek. "It's just Hedwig."

Harry whispered something to the small beast, which seemed to actually pull back and nod at the boy.

"There, you see? She says she won't eat Scabbers," The dark haired boy cracked a smile, "In fact, she said she wouldn't think of it. The rat's far too old to taste any good."

Just then they heard a great clattering outside the door. When it opened a matronly woman asked if they wanted anything off the cart. Ron muttered something about sandwiches but Harry, not having tried any wizard candy before, got a little of everything. They were silent for a bit as Harry struggled

with an oddly shaped box that he couldn't seem to get open.

"Not like that," said Ron, "just grab the lid where it says pull."

"I don't know where that is," said a frustrated Harry. The other boy came over, taking the box from his hand.

"It's right here... What, are you blind?" Ron suddenly became very still as he finally realized the significance of the other boys dark glasses and white cane leaning against the bench.

"Bloody Hell," he said in a hoarse whisper, "I'm sorry Harry, I never noticed... it's just that you were acting so normal."

Harry suddenly stood grabbing his cane in a white knuckled grip. "I think I should take a walk now... alone."

Harry left the compartment barely able to keep his hands from shaking in fury. He knew Ron hadn't meant to be hurtful but he was just so sick of people like him who thought that just because he couldn't see that he was somehow less than other people.

He moved through the train, putting distance between himself and the redhead. Up ahead he could sense two people approaching. A girl he'd never met before and the boy he sensed before with the hidden potential. The two of them were looking slowly and the boy was actually down on his knees, obviously searching for something.

"Really Neville, he's got to be here somewhere. Just keep looking." When they met, the girl tapped the kneeling boy on the shoulder and helped him up. "Hello," she said, "Have you seen... I mean we're looking for Neville's toad, Trevor. He's disappeared again."

"I haven't run across him," he said, "but if you need help, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Pleased to meet you," he replied, "I'm Harry and this," he scratched the Coatl under the chin so it would raise its head from the crook of his neck, "is Hedwig." He felt the same stab of fear come from them that he'd felt with Ron but it was tinged with something else.

"She's... she's beautiful," whispered the girl in awe.

"Well, lets go find your toad," said Harry and they were off. They went car to car talking to people and investigating all the dark corners. Their quest also helped Harry in a way he didn't expect. Spending time with the other students and talking seemed to blunt some of their curiosity. That's not to say

that the fact that the Boy-Who-lived being blind and had a huge feathered snaked on his shoulders didn't attract attention but maybe if he met and talked to everyone they'd quit watching him and whispering this and that behind his back.

The search continued for the little toad, Harry relying on his ears and Hedwig's senses, as Trevor was either too small or simply masked out by all of the magical signatures nearby that Harry couldn't find him that way. It was finally the Coatl that found the little toad.

_"Master, I taste the scent of a cold-blood on the air. It is near the place we entered. In a smaller cave with odd, nasty smells."_

"Hermione," Harry asked, "is there a cupboard or something by the door where we came in?" Following Harry's words, the girl opened a small cupboard by the door and began rooting around. Shortly thereafter she pulled back holding a large toad up triumphantly.

"Found him!" Neville ran up and squeezed the toad to him tightly, making its eyes bug out even farther than normal. Harry had just joined them when a voice called out from the other end of the car.

"Someone said that Harry Potter is on the train, it's you then?" Turning, Harry recognized the voice from the boy at Madame Malkin's. Draco, flanked by two large goons, swept through the car and stopped before him. Malfoy was acting cocky and obnoxious, obviously showboating for his two bodyguards and his schoolmates.

"Never did get to tell me your name the other day. This Crabbe and Goyle, some friends of mine."

Harry cocked his head to the side as both boys nodded rather than speak. Looking a bit flustered, Draco elbowed them both sharply. After their muttered greetings, the blond turned his attention to Harry's two new friends. "Who's this then? Longbottom I recognise. But you," he said to Granger, "Who are your parents?

"They're muggles, not part of the wizarding world."

"Muggles?" Turning to Harry, Draco sneered nastily and said, "Really Potter... Hanging out with a mudblood? You should know that some wizard families are better than others and you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," the blond put out his hand. "I can help you with that."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self, thanks," said Harry. The blond boy began to pull his hand back as his ears turned pink with anger and embarrassment. Harry quickly reached out and grabbed it before the other boy could pull away and said, "Granger and Longbottom are my friends, and if you'd

get your head out of your arse, I'd like you as a friend too."

Crabbe and Goyle had started towards the blind boy when he'd grabbed their leader but when Hedwig rose up on the boys shoulder and spread her wings, the two goons turned white as ghosts and ran as if their lives depended on it. Draco, stood before him, mouth agape at the beautiful and deadly creature

regarded him.

"I... err... I'll see you later Potter." Draco left, not quite as angry as before, but a little bit fearful as well.

Harry led Hermione and Neville back to his compartment where Ron was noticeably absent. They sat and talked about Hogwarts and the coming school year until one of the prefects came and told them to put on their robes. Harry dressed and shortly after they pulled into the station. As they disembarked he had to repeatedly ask several people not to help him as he got off the train.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step now!" Gathering with the rest of the first years around Hagrid they all began to walk down a narrow, dark path. Harry was in his element, while the other children were having trouble keeping their feet the one boy experienced at walking in the darkness found it quite easy, now if he could just get rid of the nagging headache that was creeping up on him...

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Harry suddenly clutched his head as he rounded the turn. It was too much, too bright... and then he fell into an even deeper blackness.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sorting Hat

Blind Faith

Chapter 6 The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: Don't own the copyrights, one a copy of the seventh book and the rights to burn it when in a rage bout Harry and Ginny's relationship. Lol

Thanks to Snapeangel for her continual beata work. Also, Julian Carax has now joined in with helping Snapeangel and I perfect this wonderful story as much as humanly possible.

A/N: The results for Harry's house are as follows, Slytherin 10 votes, Raven claw 8 votes, Merlin 6 votes, Gryffindor 6 or so, and Hufflepuff 3 votes. Thanks to all who let their opinions be known? The one hundredth RR will receive a free virtual box of chocolate, so please rr. *hugs* Now on to the story.

Chapter 6

ssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry woke up feeling cold and wet. The ground was pressing against one bare cheek and the feathery kisses of Hedwig's tongue on the other.

"Harry," a voice that sounded like Hermione's called to him through his dizziness, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Come on Harry," it was Hagrid this time, "yeh got to call off yer pet. We can't help yeh if we can't get near." Confused, the boy tried to focus his inner eye to see what was going on around him. Hissing in pain he closed himself off from the agonizing glare that seemed to come from the castle. He'd worked himself up to his hands and knees when he felt Hedwig rear up and hiss menacingly at someone nearby.

"It's alright girl," he whispered. "I'll be safe with them. Go find some dinner in the forest." The Coatl lowered itself down and nuzzled his face momentarily before hissing at the group in general before springing into the sky and flying out of sight. The moment that the snake was away he felt Hagrid's huge hands on his shoulders, helping him up.

"What happened Harry?" the big man asked with concern. "You gave us all quite a fright."

"I..." the boy didn't want to tell anyone about his ability yet; he knew from his reading that it wasn't common among wizards to be able to 'see' magic.

He didn't want anyone finding out about it especially when it didn't seem to be working right at the moment. "I... guess I just got over excited. I'm fine now, really."

ssssssssssssssssssssss

When Harry dusted himself off he noticed that he was missing the familiar weight of his glasses. He snapped his eyes shut, knowing how people felt about how they looked, and knelt to try and find them.

"Now what's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.

"My glasses."

He felt her hand on his shoulder as she pulled him back to his feet. "Harry, please believe me, I understand. But it's the middle of the night and they're waiting for us at the castle. You do have another pair don't you?"

"In my trunk, but..."

"We just have to make it through the welcome feast and your trunk will be waiting for you in the dormitory." Unhappy with the situation but unable to argue he followed the girl and in a few short minutes the first years made it to the boats and started the final leg of their trip to Hogwarts.

Hagrid tried to make Harry ride with him but repeated reassurances from Hermione and Neville calmed the half giant to the point that he let the boy ride with them. The crossing itself was smooth and just a little unsettling for the raven-haired boy. Other than the initial feeling of acceleration when it started moving, the boat remained perfectly calm in the water. The only other signs of life were the whispers of the other first-years as they approached the ancient castle. It was with some relief on Harry's part when Hagrid called for them all to duck as they entered what sounded like a large cave. At least with the echoing sounds he had a general idea of where the walls were around him.

The boats stopped and before he could even attempt to get out on his own, Ron Weasley were at his side, forcibly pulling on his arm and trying to lead him onto the dock.

"I've got you Harry, don't worry." Far from worried, the raven-haired boy was incensed. He hadn't asked for help, what did this moron think he was doing?

Struggling against the overly helpful Weasley boy only caused the boat to begin to rock violently and Harry started to feel a bit of panic, he'd never learned to swim.

"Stop it!" Hermione pushed herself between the two, trying to separate the boys, but her actions only made the situation worse as the boat suddenly shifted over and dumped Harry, Neville and Hermione into the water. Ron, seeing the impending disaster was able to scramble back onto the dock before falling in.

Harry was struggling madly to stay above the water, but was hindered by the sodden robes around him.

"Over here Potter!" Harry recognized Draco's voice and stretched an arm wildly in his direction. Someone grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the dock. Moments later all three were huddled together on dry land and given a quick drying charm by a fussing Hagrid.

The half-giant led them all to a set of huge double doors on which he knocked three times. They immediately opened, and Harry heard all the muttered conversation stop. He was about to ask Hermione what was going on when he heard the familiar, stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you'll be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family while you are here. As a house you will attend classes, sleep in the same dormitory and spend your time in your house common room.

The professor went on to explain about the four houses and the point system regarding the house cup. As Harry listened he felt a comforting, familiar weight settle on his shoulder. "Hello girl," he whispered to her as she nuzzled his cheek. He turned his attention back to the deputy headmistress as she wound down her introduction.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

Harry used his hands to straighten his robes as much as he could. He knew his hair was hopeless, however, and simply wished he had his glasses. Ron, having missed the drenching the others enjoyed was busily explaining to one of his companions how this just proved that Harry needed to be watched over, as he couldn't take care of him. This apparently was the last straw for Hermione as she suddenly stormed over to the blathering redhead and began to yell at him.

"A word, Potter." Harry turned; he recognized Draco's voice along with the labored breathing of his two large friends.

"What can I do for you Draco?" he asked.

"Why didn't you let the Weasel help you at the boats?

"Because I didn't need it," he replied curtly, "Why do you need your goons hanging over your shoulder all the time?"

Harry heard one of the two large boys step forward and tensed himself just as Hedwig did the same. Draco, however, intervened at the last moment. "Crabbe, Goyle, go help granger torture the Weasel for a bit." The two moved off and the boy and snake relaxed.

"Awfully brave of you, Potter, angering my friends like that without that snake on your shoulder, where is he anyway?"

Harry was confused and almost reached to pat the snake to reaffirm that it was there, but a warning squeeze from the Coatl stopped him. "I... sent her into the forest, to find her some dinner." he replied putting emphases on the word her.

The boys stood silent for a moment as some of the other first years were screaming something about ghosts. Draco suddenly asked, "Why don't you like people helping you with anything?"

"You wouldn't understand," said the boy, "But ever since the accident most people treat me like I'm weak or stupid. Like I can't even do the simplest things. I learned to survive in the muggle world and if I'm going to learn to do it here I need to stand on my own two feet."

"Right then," said Draco. Pushing something into the boy's hands he said quietly, "You may not be helpless but everybody needs a little help sometimes...

By the way I found these on the path, thought you could use them."

Harry examined the object thrust into his hands by the other boy. They were his glasses and seemed to be intact. Quickly placing them back on his head he turned in the direction he'd heard the other boy go. Draco Malfoy, he decided was a very confusing person.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

He was distracted from his thoughts as a door opened and he heard Professor McGonagall call to the students, "Now, form a line. Harry, come here, you'll be sorted first."

After everyone had been put in line they were marched into another large hall, bigger, it seemed than the one before. From the reactions of his classmates the sight must be spectacular and Harry wished again that he could still see or that his inner sight would at least work correctly. When they reached the front of the hall they were all put in another line waiting for something. He heard the wooden scrape of a chair or stool and then more silence for a few moments till somebody suddenly broke out into song:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

Remember, not all who can see,

Are still blind.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (Though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to the four tables and became still. Not having been able to see what had happened Harry still figured out that they were to try on some odd hat to place them in their proper houses. If he had been able to see he'd have noticed the curious looks passed between the teachers as the hat finished its song and how the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes had redoubled.

"Potter, Harry,"

Harry felt the professor gently take his arm as she led him to the stool. He could hear whispers up and down the hall as everyone strained to get a better look and the gasps as they realized he was blind. After settling himself on the stool, he felt something placed on his head, a hat so big that it rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm," a small voice said into his ear. "Difficult, very difficult. You've an excellent mind, I see, and not a little bit of courage either. There's talent, yes and a thirst to prove yourself. You'd do well in any house Better be-Slytherin!" The whole hall began to clap.

"One more thing," the hat said as Professor McGonagall tried fruitlessly to remove it from the boy's head, "Hogwarts knows of your problem earlier with her wards. It should be more bearable now." With that the hat released its hold on his head and he slipped from the seat.

He was led to a table that seemed to have students sitting all around it, some sitting in already established clicks while the firstys were sitting together. Daring to sneak a peek with his mental sight, he realized that he could see again, even if it was still harshly bright in the room. He'd settled himself when he heard the professor begin to read off the other names. "Abbot, Hannah!" Moments later the girl sat on the stool, the hat on her head. There was a moment's pause-

"Hufflepuff!"

And so it went with the rest of the first years.

"Hermione Granger." called McGonagall. The hat seemed to pause momentarily before shouting "Ravenclaw!"

Draco's sorting hadn't gone seamlessly, however, he almost seemed to be arguing with the sorting hat before taking it off and joining his new house. He sat down on the other side of Harry from Marcus Flint (the Prefect who had arranged the Slytherin first years together). and plopped his head into his hands. "Father is going to kill me."

Everyone's attention had been drawn back to the front of the hall where Dumbledore was currently wearing the sorting hat and having a conversation of his own. Harry took that moment to get a good look at the man for the first time. He, like some of the other items the boy had seen over times was so full of magic that he actually seemed totally solid. Not only that but he could see the man's clothing. After all most clothes weren't alive or extremely magical and it left nothing to the imagination. At least with him and the turban on the one teacher near the end of the table, they blocked off his sight and looked like clothes should.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the banquet I'd like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak... Thank you!"

"He's a bit mad, isn't he?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Absolutely," replied Draco, "Father said he's the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't say that," replied a third year muggleborn girl as food suddenly appeared on the table and Harry's mouth began to water at the aroma, "He is a bit odd but from everything I've read he's the greatest wizard of our age." They went back and forth throughout the rest of the feast that way. The food was wonderful and he truly liked his friends after he got them all to stop trying to help him eat. It was nearing the end of the meal when he was getting seconds on potatoes

that a sharp pain in his forehead nearly made him drop the spoon.

He raised his head and got a general sense that it was coming from the head table, off to one end. Harry tried to determine who it was but he couldn't sort them all out. "Draco," he said, "Is anyone at the head table looking at me?"

The boy glanced up, trying not to be too obvious and answered, "Most of them are stealing glances but Professor Snape can't seem to be able to take his eyes off of you. He doesn't look very happy about it either."

Shortly the deserts were finished as well and the headmaster stood again. "Just a few, last minute announcements now that we've all been fed and watered. First year students should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second weeks of the term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

At this everyone laughed, though from the old man's signature, Harry could tell he was deadly serious.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." cried Dumbledore.

The old man gave his wand a few flicks and Harry watched as the sparks danced around it, and formed themselves into a ribbon at the tip that snaked out over the hall and formed words. "Everyone pick out your favorite tune," said the headmaster, "and off we go!"

The crash of sound over him was crazy as everyone sang the school song to a different tune. No one but the sorting hat knowing of his abilities, he simply listened along with a silly grin on his face. Everyone finished the song at a different pace with the twins last singing it to a funeral dirge.

"Ah, music," said the old wizard as he wiped his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"First years line up directly behind me," ordered Marcus leading them down multiple flights to the dungeons. The journey was a joy to Harry, even though the intensity of the place had given him a dull headache (he was sure this was temporary as he got used to it) to see all the moving paintings just like he had his parents photograph was an intoxicating sight. As Harry passed Neville in the corridors he took note of the fact that the boy oozed fear and a lack of self-confidence, he vowed to himself that he would do his best to change that over the next few days.

As they came to an abrupt halt Harry heard Blaise Zabini say, "Merlin's beard! Mum didn't tell me that the entrance to the greatest house of Hogwarts would be adorned by engravings of snakes." (Draco had introduced the two of them during the welcoming feast)

Flint faced the kiddies and said, "The password to gain entrance to the house is Pure blood. You had best remember it and unlike the other houses, points will be taken off if anyone not of Slytherin over hears you saying the password. It is subject to change strategically. Potter, for the first week or so, I'd stick with one of your friends when coming down here. It won't do for one of our own to get lost down here now would it."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Draco watched the wall open onto a rather elegant looking common room. He stared around in utter amazement. To the right, he saw tables with comfy chairs placed around strategically for the purpose of studying. All of the walls had book shelves aligning them. On their left a fire place with a picture above the mantle of Salazar Slytherin. It was a sight to behold.

"face forward and stop gawking around as if you are six year olds instead of eleven year olds. Professor Snape will be arriving shortly to give his usual speech to all. Line up by your year." Barked a seventh year.

At exactly 8 o'c, the entrance slid open as Severus Snape strode in black robes billowing behind him. "Welcome to Slytherin house. While you are here, I expect you all to use your Slytherin cunning to watch out for each other. Our house as a whole will often times be ridiculed by all. We must stick together. The two rules that you must abide by if you desire to be a snake are, never fight amongst yourselves while around members of the other houses and don't shame the house of Slytherin. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast. The boy's dormitories are down the stairs on the left, while the girls are downstairs on the right. Good night." He said as he exited the room.

"Draco, do you want to room together," asked Harry.

"Course,"

"Aren't the dorms set up two to a room in Slytherin house?" asked Harry.

"Yep how did you know,"

"I read it in Hogwarts a History, of course. Surely you've read that one being that you're a pure blood," he scoffed.

"No need, when I can ask my parents or order a house elf to tell me if they won't."

"What are house elves?" questioned Harry.

"They are our servants, don't muggles have servants?"

"Of course not. Not since the 19th century." Scoffed Harry as they opened the door into their dorm room. Draco quickly mapped out the room to Harry, deciding that it wasn't a brilliant idea to mention to Harry that the house elves were the one's to bring their trunks down to the room.

The two boys hurriedly got dressed for bed Draco ensuring that the light was off, given that Harry didn't yet know where the light switch was.

"Night, Draco." Said Harry pulling his curtains closed. Then whispering to Hedwig the same, as he stroked her feathers once, before closing his eyes.

"G-night, Harry," muttered Draco, before closing the green and silver hangings around his bed.

A/N II: Another chappie done. I wasn't exactly thrilled with my writing of this chappie, but it's finished. Rr There's a pole regarding the paring, if you want a say in it, then vote. I'm astounded at the sheer number of reviews I've received, 90 just as chapter 6 is being posted! Thanks for your support. How'd you like the changes so far?


	7. Chapter 7 Where do I belong?

Blind Faith

Chapter 7 where do I belong?

Disclaimer: Does it look like I live in a fancy upper-scale home and own a Hummer? OH, that's right, it was all a dream, wasn't me, and must be J.K. RowlingWho has the cash to do so if she so chooses.

Thanks to my awesome beata (S) Snape angel and Julian Carax for working their wonderful magic and aiding in making this story all that it can be.

A/N: Thanks once again to each and every one of you who reads and reviews the fic. *hands over a certificate to the sweet shop which resides in Hogs Meade* to Mourningstar13 for being the 100th rr. Enjoy.

Blind Faith

Chapter 7 Where do I belong?

sssssssssssssssssssss

The first week of classes was a disaster for Harry. While his ability to see inside the castle using his mind's eye had greatly improved, he still couldn't stand to use it for more than a couple hours at a time without developing a splitting headache. He therefore decided not to use it except during class, and then only when he needed it.

He navigated the halls, grudgingly, using the help of his house mates to find his classes. It galled him to have to rely on somebody else for something so simple as he'd always prided himself at being able to map out any place that he frequented often, even without his sight. It was a skill that had served him well whether he was at school or simply going to the local grocery store.

Hogwarts, however, had stairways that led up one day and down the next. Doors appeared, disappeared, or refused to open unless asked nicely or tickled in just the right spot. And he could swear that the suits of armor were moving around on him. Not having Hedwig as a constant presence on his shoulder but after that first morning at breakfast he knew that it would be nearly impossible.

Draco had brought him up to breakfast early, trying unsuccessfully to help him memorize a route to the great hall. As they ate, more and more of the other students and staff drifted into the hall. He couldn't help but overhear their whispered comments and felt their constant stares even without his sight. They were just finishing up when the hall was suddenly filled with dozens of owls, all carrying some parcel or another. Harry started but Draco put a calming hand on his shoulder and told him it was just the morning owl post. Hedwig didn't seem to know or care what Harry was saying. One moment, she was on Harry's shoulder, the next, he felt a jolt as she launched herself up at the smorgasbord above her. The noise above suddenly doubled and the people around them started screaming in alarm and disgust when most of the frightened owls dropped more than just their packages on the students below. Harry's house mates seemed to be the most peeved off of all, Millicent Bulstrode in particular could be heard complaining about the ruining of her brand new robes by a half-blood's pet.

It was less than an hour later, that Harry was back down in his dorm room as he tried to explain to Hedwig why she couldn't go with him to his classes. "What were you thinking?" the boy asked as he rubbed her feathers. "They won't let me have you inside the school now except in the dorm."

"I'm sorry master," the Coatl rubbed her head against the boy's cheek in a blatant attempt to win some sympathy, "I know the other younglings were upsetting you with their chatter. I only wanted to take their eyes from you."

"Well you've done that," said the boy as he scratched her head. "Wasn't there any other way to do it?"

"Yes, but not as fun."

They were interrupted by a knock at the doorway. "Yes?" asked the raven-haired boy as he quickly stood up.

"Harry, err..." said Draco, stumbling over his words, "We've got transfiguration first up. We're five minutes from being late and McGonagall seems a little too uptight to be giving us any slack, if we come in after the bell."

Harry nodded and grabbed his bag on the way out. Draco stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at the Coatl with an odd, but unreadable expression on his face before turning and charging off after the other boy.

Picking up Dracos ever-present body guards in the common room, the four ran through the halls with Harry gripping the shoulder of Draco's robes tightly, trusting the boy not to run him into a corner or the odd suit of armor. They got through the door of the classroom and into their seats just as the final bell rang the professor gave them each a stern look then started her lesson.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic at Hogwarts," she said, "Anyone caught messing around will leave and not come back."

Everyone was impressed as she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Harry was almost entranced as he watched the sparks of her own personal magic channeled through her arm and into the wand. As she swirled it through the air it picked up yet more energy that coalesced at the wands core and exited at its tip as a beautiful cone of light. The desk was swallowed by it and bent to the professors will into the shape of the animal she wished. What interested Harry the most was that even though it had the form of a pig, it was still a desk. He could see its original form trying to force itself out so that it could be a desk again. Harry was excited to make his first attempt at true magic, but first the professor had them taking down lots of notes on the theories behind it. Most of it he'd covered already in his reading, so it was a bit frustrating. Eventually, she had them all trying to change a match stick into a needle.

Harry picked up his wand, ready to do his first magic and froze. He suddenly realized that the match stick wasn't alive or innately magical to begin with.

That being the case, he was having a real problem visualizing it as they were supposed to in the spell. He tried casting as they were taught and aiming in its direction but nothing happened. He also realized that he had no idea, beyond how it felt in his fingers, what a needle should look like. He sat nearly in tears with frustration as everyone around him began attempting to cast the spell. Neville, though able to see the match stick was having no more luck than Harry. He would wave his wand and say the words but something was holding his magic back. It looked to the raven-haired boy that as soon as Neville began to bring his magic to bear; he'd be overwhelmed with some unnamed fear.

Hermione and Draco, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem at all. In short order, the two had differing measures of success. While the blond had only gotten the two ends of the match to become pointy, Hermione had affected the complete transformation. Harry scrutinized her work with his sight and consoled himself that if he could figure out how to start the transformation, he would at least know what it should be like finished.

After class was over they went to Herbology and there, at least, he felt a little more in control of his situation. He spent hours at a time tending the garden back home and plants, whether magical or otherwise, seemed to flourish under his care.

Defense against the dark arts turned out to be a wash out, as well, in both theory and application. Professor Quirrell was absolutely hopeless that it was embarrassing.

When asked how he had dealt with a zombie he had told them of encountering he went on about the weather. Harry also found it hard to concentrate because he would get terrible headaches in the class no matter how little he'd used his sight that day.

The rest of his classes went much the same way, either he did exceedingly well or found himself stumped by his inability to see. At least he was able to keep up with his classmates in theory and bookwork but unless he found a way to 'see' non-magical objects, he might have to leave the school.

Finally Friday came and Blaise, Draco, and he were eating breakfast when Harry asked sullenly, "What do we have next?"

"Potions with the Gryffindors," drawled Nott clearly sounding unenthusiastic at the mere idea of the possibility of having to partner a Gryff.

"I feel for you Potter," said Draco.

"Why?"

"Professor Snape has been giving you death-glares since Hedwig pulled her little stunt during breakfast that day," the blond replied, "Seems he didn't like having to change his robes before class."

Harry sank his head down on the table. He really wished this week could be over with as soon as possible. He had gotten the impression that the potions master didn't like him the first night at the sorting feast, but now he'd be after him full-bore.

Potions class took place in the school dungeons. The air in the classrooms felt cold and close, like a tomb. But even that and the misgivings he had about his head-of-house hadn't dampened his enthusiasm for potion making. At least, here he didn't have to cast a spell to perform magic.

Professor Snape strode menacingly into the room, robes billowing like some malevolent bat's wings. This of course, was all lost on Harry, as clothing had no aura. Instead he sat calmly as the professor went through the roll call and paused at his name.

"Harry Potter," he said, "Our new - celebrity."

Harry could hear snickering coming from the Gryffindor end of the room as the potions professor continued with his lesson. Ever since he had been sorted into Slytherin, he noticed the Gryffindors (and a vast majority of the school for that matter) had turned a cold shoulder towards him.

"You are to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape's voice was a whisper yet no one had any difficulty hearing him. Like Professor McGonagall, he seemed to be able to keep a class silent without effort. Harry noticed something else in the professor's voice, however, underneath the sneering tone, he could hear the passion for his art.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the slowly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power that can bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death."

Harry listened with the rest of the class in awed silence as the man went on about his craft. He listened carefully, memorizing everything to write down later on his Braille writer. He suddenly noticed that the room had gone completely quiet, save for the uncomfortable shuffling movements of the nervous students around him. Catching the quickly strengthening musky yet acrid scent of the potions master getting stronger, he focused his inner eye to see him slide up to the edge of the desk.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said, "What would I get if I added powdered root to asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The boy's eyes scrunched together as he contemplated the question. He knew the properties of both ingredients, if they were to be combined in that manner...

"A sleeping potion, sir," he said uncertainly, "A fairly powerful one I think."

There was a short silence as the potions master regarded him with a stony glare. "Let's try again," he said, sounding terribly irked, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry thought hard. He'd read about them somewhere... in his potions book, the section on poisons. "The stomach of a goat, sir?" He asked.

"Really Potter?" the man asked with a spiteful sneer as the Gryffindors across the room continued to snicker in amusement at the boy's discomfort, "are you absolutely sure? Then what is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

Harry Glared at the man behind his glasses, it was a trick question of course. "They're one and the same."

"Tut, Tut Mr. Potter. It appears that fame isn't everything. I'll have you know that while asphodel and wormwood do make a powerful sleeping potion called the draught of the living death, your description of it was sloppy and incomplete. Your answer about the bezoar was sheer guesswork on your part and you left out the other name for wolfs bane, being aconite. I find your lack of preparation, considering your... disability to be offensive and dangerous. While Dumbledore may be able to force me to have you in my class; I don't have to allow you to endanger the other students with the practical. Mr. Potter to the back of the classroom; the rest of you pair off and we'll start with the potion listed on the board."

Harry was so angry he physically shook as everyone got busy with his or her assignment. The professor glided in between the desks, praising his Slytherins and punishing the Gryffindors for even the slightest infraction.

The class drew on and as the potions were nearing completion and Snape was complementing Draco on how he'd stewed his slug's just right when Harry noticed that the magical weave of sparks in Neville's cauldron had gone all wrong.

"Professor!" was all the time Harry had to yell before the boy's cauldron began to belch forth an acid green smoke. Everyone moved away but Neville was too slow. When the cauldron melted it splattered the ruined potion all over him causing the boy to moan in pain as he broke out in angry red boils.

Snape cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand and glared at the afflicted child. "Idiot boy, I suppose you added the porcupine quills before you took your cauldron off the fire? Ten points from Gryffindor for your incompetence."

The boy nodded miserably and whimpered as some of the boils began to pop. "Potter!" roared Snape. "Accompany this incompetent fool to the hospital wing!"

The two boys left and Harry truly felt for Neville as the boy continued to bite his lip to keep from crying with pain. Unable to stand his friends suffering any longer he stopped and said, "Neville, give me your hands." Taking them Harry tried to relax back into the same state he'd been in with Dudley on his birthday. He could feel the boils on the other boy's skin as unnatural little red storms of sparks. One by one, he overwhelmed them with his magic, freeing them of their taint.

A wave of light-headedness swept over Harry as he finished with his friend. He stumbled backward and nearly fell when two pairs of hands gently took hold of his arms and held him up. Drunkenly focusing his 'sight' behind him, he sensed a flustered Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy holding him up.

"Harry, are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Really Potter," Draco said with a strained look on his face, "You could help a little, you weigh a ton." Neville, who had finally come out of his own stupor, quickly helped his friends get Harry to a nearby stone bench. When he sat down, the boy leaned back against the stone wall and waited for his head to stop spinning. Hermione rubbed his back while his two other friends stood on watching.

"Really Harry, you can't go around doing things like this, you'll give me a heart attack." The boy stiffened under her touch and suddenly jerked unsteadily to his feet.

"What things?" he asked, "Be totally ineffectual in all my classes? Not being able to do the simplest spells... Professor Snape thinks I'm too dangerous to even be in his class! You know what, I don't even belong here." With that he pulled away from his friends and to their amazement ran, unassisted down the corridor and out of sight. There was a few moments pause as the remaining three stared after their friend then Draco noticed something.

"Err. Neville, weren't you supposed to be covered in boils?"

ssssssssssssssssssssssss

A/n II: Remember R and R. Yeah, I know it's a bit short and not much has been changed, but hope you liked. You will see how different members of the school took to Harry's house in the next chappie. Instead of Harry being the only one to write home others will as well, enabling the readers to gain a better idea of where things stand. If you haven't read the a/n for chap 6, there's a new pole on profile, check it out. I'm currently on vacation, so response to reviews may be slow, but I will reply. *smiles*


	8. Chapter 8 Letters Home

Blind Faith

Chapter 8 Letters home

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

a/n: Note, if there are formatting issues I'll fix them over the next few days. If there's something in particular that you would like to see fixed in addition to the usual special probs, let me know. Thanks a bunch for all of the feedback that I continue to receive concerning this fic. Here are the pole results, top four, Luna (28 votes), Draco, (18), Daphne, (11 votes), and finally Hermione, (10 votes) each and every choice save one had a minimum of 2 votes, 63 voters voted in total. The winning paring is HP/LL. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy.

Blind Faith

Chapter 8 Letters home.

Dear Aunt Petunia,

You remember how excited I was to find that I was a wizard like my parents. Hogwarts promised to be a link to them, and a whole world denied to me by their death. You objected to all this, saying how it wasn't really my world anymore and how I wouldn't fit in. Well, maybe you were right. My first week here has been horrid. Most of the spells they've taught so far are beyond me because I can't 'visualize' the target. I'm beginning to think I'll never learn this and I don't know if I want to be here anymore.

Love,

Harry.

A sad and discouraged Harry potter sat on a parapet of the astronomy tower letting the wind ruffle his hair. Blinking back the tears that came unbidden to his eyes, he rolled the tiny scroll on which he'd written the letter to his aunt Petunia from hand to hand.

He had come here after running from his friends earlier in the corridor. Discovering this place during their astronomy lesson, a couple nights before, he'd found the lonely tower a peaceful and quiet place when he needed to be alone. And though he couldn't participate in the class itself as the stars themselves were invisible to him, sometimes, when the moon was full he thought he could sense... something. It was there, when he was sitting on the parapet with his feet dangling over the heights, when he felt the familiar and welcome weight of Hedwig as she settled on his shoulders. "Hello girl," he said as he reached up to scratch her head. "How did you find me?"

The Coatl coiled around the boy's neck and nuzzled his cheek, "I will always find you," she purred into his ear. Then she said quietly, "Everyone searches."

"For me?" he asked, "Why?"

"The Clever one and the she have gathered your egg-brothers," she said, "They fear that you are lost or hurt." Harry frowned, he was happy that his friends thought that much of him, but he hated that they were worried needlessly. He was startled out of his musings by a nearby voice. "They will, you know." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere, both Harry and Hedwig, caught unawares, nearly jumped out of their skins. "Worry, I mean. They don't know what you can do, that you can take care of yourself. You should at least tell your friends." Harry searched desperately, everything around him was clear as always. The magical stones of the castle were glowing with power, he could sense his own energy and ever so faintly, things in the forest, but that was at the very edge of his range. Whoever this person was, he was as invisible to the boy's sight as Hedwig.

"Who are you?" he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"My name isn't important, but if you want, you can call me Sal." Harry heard the shuffle of feet on stone beside him and noted a faint scent of leaves and earth. "I'm just one of the custodians of the school."

"Right then," Harry said finally, "So if you know all about my sight then you know I can only see anything living or magical, why can't I see you?"

"Sorry," the man said, sounding almost embarrassed. Then, Sal smiled. Harry didn't need to figure it out from the tone of his voice, he could see a set of teeth suspended in mid-air before him. As he watched lips formed around them, then a nose, face, and head. The man continued to fade into being, like some cheshire cat until he stood completely visible before the dumbfounded lad. He wasn't a mass of sparks as the boy was used to, but looked like he would to any sighted person. He looked old, not so much as Dumbledore, but his dark hair and beard were shot through with grey. His eyes were black and had laugh lines around them. Wearing archaic emerald green robes he leaned against the parapet beside the boy with his arms folded comfortably before him. Harry sat, stunned by the events of the past few moments, though Hedwig seemed anything but concerned as she curled back up on her chosen master's shoulder and went to sleep.

"How?" the boy asked.

Sal shook his head with a smile and made a dismissive gesture, "It's nothing, a parlour trick any wizard can learn to do if they live long enough and have the sight."

"You see like me?" Harry asked, "Are you blind too, then?"

"Being blind isn't necessary to have the sight, Harry. In fact, it is only wizards of the greatest potential that can develop it at all."

Brightening, the boy asked, "There have been other blind wizards then? It's just that..."

"They're rare Harry," said Sal. "Weaker wizards that don't have your ability are rarely better than squibs. You've seen yourself the troubles someone without sight can have in casting spells. The fact is you have been and still are potentially one of the greatest wizards in many generations... provided you don't give up on yourself. You're going to find that many people already believe that you will be limited greatly by your blindness. Shamefully, your headmaster already thinks of you that way I'm afraid."

The boy was silent for a moment and in a small voice he said, "What if he's right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I can't see anything that isn't magical or alive," Harry cried out angrily. "If I can't see it, then I can't visualize it and make the magic work!"

Sal walked behind Harry and put his hands on the kid's shoulders in a fatherly fashion. "Let me show you something," he said. The darkness around Harry seemed to waver for a moment and then suddenly he could see the tower around him, the green forest in the distance and the blue sky above. Harry choked back a sob as tears began to run down his cheeks, "It's... it's beautiful," he said as he watched the clouds float through the morning sky.

"How can you do this?"

"You're doing it Harry, with my help of course." The man began to massage the boy's shoulders, releasing the tension he found there as he continued to talk. "Your senses are young, Harry. In time you'll learn to see the world around you in so many different ways, this one included. What you need to understand now is that the entire world around you is magical to some extent or another, even that silly match stick you're carrying in your pocket. With practice, and in a place shielded from all the stronger magic around you, the ability to see the subtler shades will emerge."

"What do I do then?" Harry asked, "Find a shielded classroom, there are several in the castle. Practice, and when you are able to see your match stick you'll be ready to begin your training for real."

Confused by all the man had said and a little unnerved by the whole experience, he stood up and climbed off the parapet. The greens and blues faded again into black and Harry found himself back in darkness, "I... I've got to go, see you around?"

With a smile, the man replied, "I'll be here."

Sal continued to stare after the boy with a soulful gaze long past the time Harry went through the tower door and scarcely noticed as the figure of another wizard, slightly younger and more cheerful appeared beside him. "You're helping him then?" the newcomer asked.

"Observant as always I see." Sal replied. "It looks like I have little choice anyway if the boy is to survive what's coming. You know this is Ro's place to be doing this as much as mine."

"Come on you old snake, we've been striving for many a year to encourage others to see the students as a whole and not to view their abilities and weaknesses purely upon house affiliations. Anyway, you have more invested in him than just that... and you like the idea of teaching again no matter what you say." wrapping an arm around his thoughtful friend the man said, "Come on, let's go find the girls, it scares me when they get time alone to plot."

The two mysterious wizards quickly became vaporous and dispersed into the air. In moments the top of the Astronomy tower was empty as if no one had ever been there.

Harry had scarcely left the tower when he heard someone call his name. He recognized the voice of Justin Finch-Fletchley, the boy from Hufflepuff.

"Harry, where have you been? Everyone is worried sick."

Reassuring the other boy that he was fine, they set off towards the great hall as his stomach was telling him it was past time for lunch. They were met by dozens of questions from his house mates as to where he'd been the last couple of hours and if he was all right. Blaise, Tracey, and Draco weren't in the hall as of yet and he assumed that they were still out looking. He was quietly whispering for Hedwig, who was invisible to everyone else in the hall, to go look for them when two of the missing three came through the door. Tracey, her aura swirling with anger, and Blaise, seemingly anxious about something came towards him at barely slower than a run. As she got to him the anger boiled away to relief and worry as she and Blaise sat down on either side of him.

"Where have you been?" she whispered fiercely in his ear. "Everyone has been looking for you!"

Harry could sense his house mate's anxiety and concern as he scanned the room. From the other tables, however, he could sense no more than the normal interest. Even at the head table, the professors seemed more interested in their afternoon meal than in him.

"Nobody else knows?" he asked in relief.

"Just the Slytherins, as well as your two acquaintances from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," (they overheard us talking about it somehow) replied Blaise. "Hermione wanted to go to the headmaster about what happened in potions but Draco got into it with her about leaving off on it until you had a say."

"How'd you get the chance to see Hermione Granger actually slap someone?" asked Harry with a hint of amusement.

"He's right, I'll deal with it," said Harry, "Where is Draco anyway?"

Tracey suddenly grew very quiet, which was very unlike her normal personality, and the boy could tell from her aura that she was both angry and embarrassed about something.

"Like I said," replied Blaise, "He and Hermione had words. Draco went off by himself after things became a little too intense and he got slapped." Shocked, Harry turned towards the direction of the Ravenclaw table, almost looking as if he were about to march right over and ask her for himself to ask what would anger her that much when he belatedly noticed the approach of Professor Snape approaching from the entrance to the hall. The waves of repressed rage were so intense that he was nauseated and he grabbed hold of the table to keep himself steady. "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, after some discussion with the headmaster I've decided that I need to meet with you both privately after classes end today. The two of you will be at my office door at six o'clock sharp." The professor almost turned away but stopped. Turning his gaze back on the two boys he singled out Neville and leaned over the table until his abnormally large nose was less than an inch from the boy's own. "Mr. Longbottom. When you left my classroom this morning you were covered in boils. As I just shortly came back from the hospital wing where I was informed that you never arrived I was wondering, where are your boils?" Neville looked like he was going to pass out from fear and would likely have welcomed it. Swallowing shakily and looking furtively at both Ron and Dean he whispered back shakily, "The... they just went away."

The potions master continued to stare deeply into the boy's eyes for several more moments before standing back up and said, "Ten points from Gryffindor for disobeying a professor. We'll talk more of your... disappearing boils tonight Longbottom." With an evil sneer at the rest of Gryffindor house, Professor Snape twirled in a cloud of billowing robes and stalked towards the head table.

They ate the rest of their lunch in relative peace. Harry wanted to ask more of what happened between Hermione and Draco but knew that he would have to wait until a better time. As they were finishing, a school owl swooped down and dropped an envelope on the boy's plate. Harry opened the note but was disappointed to find that whoever had written it had not done so with spelled ink, nor had they cast a translation spell so that Braille would appear.

"Tracey would you mind reading the note aloud to me," Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said, but as soon as she realized just who had written the note, she quickly shoved it into his hands, unwilling to read him a simple invitation to tea. She rationalized this to herself by thinking that he most likely was already aware that he was suppose to go to the half-giant's house beforehand. After his request had been ignored by her, he went over to the Ravenclaw table to ask Hermione in person. He mutely handed the note over to Hermione, who began to read it aloud.

Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid.

Harry quickly had Hermione write a short note on the back of the letter, accepting the invitation and asked the girl to tell him when no one at the head table was looking. At her signal, he held the note up and felt it snatched from his hand as the Coatl sprung from his shoulders and flew off. "Harry!" Hermione whispered anxiously, obviously full of questions.

"Le'ts go." he said simply, "We'll talk about it on the way to Hagrid's house."

Father,

I have so much to tell you and I hardly know where to begin. Remember I told you about the blind boy I met in the robe shop? You won't believe this but it's Harry Potter. We met up again on the train to Hogwarts and now we're friends. He has this brilliant snake named Hedwig; it's covered in white feathers and it has WINGS! You know I've never asked for anything before (ha ha) but if you could find another one I would just love it for Christmas. He says it's called a Coatl if that helps any. You know the other day I saw him pretending to talk to her and hearing them hiss back and forth you'd almost think they were really talking.

After the sorting, when Severus gave the expected speech, it went a little differently than you said it would. I mean I was sorted into Slytherin but when our head of house, Severus Snape, of course, made his yearly speech to us snakes, it seemed almost as if he'd changed sides in the war as he subtly tried to encourage us to distance ourselves from our parent's alliances; I thought you would like to know enabling you to have the opportunity to test where his loyalties truly lie. Blaise, Harry Potter, and Millicent are also in Slytherin and there's this other girl that's sort of attached herself to Potter, her name is Hermione Granger sorted into Ravenclaw and she's a mud blood but Harry likes her so I have to put up with her at the moment. Classes are going well, and I've made lots of friends. I've got to go now but will write again soon.

Draco

P.S. I want to tell you about something that happened in potions today but I have to find out more before I say anything.

Draco had just come down the staircase from the owlery after sending off a letter to his father when he quite literally ran into Neville. The other boy had come running up the steps, nearly out of breath. So unexpected was his entrance, that the blond never had a chance to react before being knocked to the floor. Pushing the chubby boy off of him he stood and brushed off his clothes as he gave the boy a scathing look. "What's your problem Longbottom?" he asked, "You keep running around acting like a lunatic and people will think you're mentally deficient." he made several futile swipes at his robes and continued, "Look at my clothes, you've wrinkled them!" ranting on, Draco missed the stricken look that had come over Neville's face. Draco went about grumpily changing into a fresh robe, throwing the wrinkled one on his bed for the house elves to collect, remembering to hurry back up to the entrance hall to meet Neville as planned. Turning back to Neville, "So what had you running around like that anyway?"

"Oh!" Said Neville, suddenly remembering the reason for his doing so, "Harry and Hermione just left the great hall on the way to Hagrid's. He asked me to come see if you wanted to go along."

Draco frowned, he didn't like the idea of going to 'hang out' with the help, but he'd seen some strange things today and wanted answers. "Right then, give me a minute to make a stop at the loo and we'll be off."

"Haven't you done enough primping? After all, we're only going down to Hagrid's. I doubt that he'll notice the difference." exclaimed Neville, "You just did that didn't you?"

The blond snorted at the other boy and held up the material of his current robe, "This," he said, "Is for indoors. I need an outdoors robe if we're going to Hagrid's hov... house."

Several minutes later, the two boys exited the castle and found Harry and Hermione sitting on the grass nearby. The raven-haired boy had his elbows on his knees and he cradled his head between his hands. Seeing the two boys coming, Hermione touched Harry lightly on the shoulder and stood up regarding Draco with a clenched jaw.

"Malfoy."

"Granger..." replied Draco who gave Harry an odd look. "What's wrong with him?"

"Headache," said Harry, "It's been kind of building up all day." he levered himself to his feet and said, "Alright, let's get down to Hagrid's, maybe a little tea will help."

In short order, they had all arrived at Hagrid's house. It was a huge shack on the edge of the forbidden forest that seemed ready to blow over on a moments notice. On impulse, Harry didn't wait for them to lead him to the door of the shack; instead, he stepped forward on his own and knocked three times. The door opened to reveal Hagrid standing in the doorway wearing in addition to his normal attire, oven mitts. "Come in, Come in! Just getting some cakes out o' the oven all hot an' fresh fer tea." The big man led them inside where they found it to be a single room cluttered with bits of this and that. Before Harry could even register the presence, a huge shape shot across the room and tackled him to the floor and a huge boar hound sat about trying to lick the skin off his face.

"Aargh!... Hagrid, get him off." Harry wasn't scared; the dog's aura was, if anything, bursting with excitement with all the new company but the boy also didn't want to be covered in dog spit. The half-giant was picking him up when Draco suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream and began swatting at nothing in particular on his shoulders.

"There's something on me! There's something on me!" the blond screamed as his friends twisted and turned him trying to find the source of his discomfort. Hearing a hissing snicker from across the room, Harry called out, "Draco! Relax it's only Hedwig. She probably landed on you because she didn't want to get slobbered on by..."

"Fang." said Hagrid. "Yer snakes in here then Harry? I heard they could do that."

"Do what?" said a still half panicked Draco, "What's she doing?"

"She's invisible," replied Harry, "It's one of the powers that people think her kind have."

"Bloody hell," said Draco as the serpent suddenly reappeared and began to give his cheek feather-kisses with her tongue, "Some warning next time alright?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Things calmed down and Hagrid served them all tea and his rock cakes. Harry liked it here, for all its size, the room felt cozy and while not magic-free it was much more bearable than inside the castle. He was half listening to Hermione when he noticed a paper sitting under a nearby table detailing the investigation to a break-in at Gringot's on July 31st. He desperately wanted to read the article but knew it would look odd for him to be picking up a paper being blind. Debating his options and remembering the conversation he'd had with Sal earlier, he came to a decision.

"Hagrid," he said, "I know it's a bit rude but do you think we could borrow your shack for a few minutes? I needed to talk to my friends and it seems like we're never alone at the castle."

"Course Harry," the big man said, "Go right ahead." Hagrid sat for a few moments as Harry silently waited. "Oh!" he said, suddenly understanding, "I... err... got some stuff teh do outside. Back in a bit." The huge groundskeeper made a production of gathering up some tools and called his hound after him as he went out the door. Alone at last, Harry gathered his thoughts and said to his friends, "I have something to tell you all."


	9. Chapter 9 The Duel

Blind Faith

Beata-ed by the two most awesome ppl in the universe, snapeangel and Julian Carax. Lol

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just playing around in the wonderful world that she created for us.

A/N: Yes, the pole has finally closed, but the parings won't happen till later on in the second year, and note: they won't become the main theme in the fic. Enjoy. BTW Today's my b-day!

Chapter 9 The Duel

"I have something to tell you."

Harry and his friends had come to Hagrid's hut earlier to visit with the huge man and tell him of their first week at school. While there he had come to a decision that he had been debating since his encounter with the odd custodian earlier that day. Taking a moment to heave a calming breath and gather his thoughts, he began.

"You might remember I told you about losing my sight when I was four," he said, "After that I lived in total darkness and understood what the doctors had told me, I'd not be able to see anything ever again. I believed that until right around my eighth birthday when I started seeing... things. To me they looked like clouds of swirling sparks and I thought perhaps this meant my eyes were somehow getting better. The problem was, that it wasn't strong light or anything like that when I'd see them, but when I was around other people."

"Auras," said Hermione, "You can somehow see auras."

Draco turned a bit pink and asked sharply, "So you've been able to see all this time and been faking it?"

Sensing the anger building in his friend, Harry quickly explained, "It's not like that," he said desperately, "I know where you are and a little bit of what you're feeling. Also, like today with Neville and the cut you have on your left wrist," the blond boy covered his arm with a look of surprise, "I can tell if you're hurt. I later found out I can sense anything living if I concentrate; recently I discovered that I can see magic as well though since I've come to school it's been more a curse than a blessing."

Harry went on to explain to his friends about his sight and how Hogwart's magic was affecting it. He explained about the headaches and his own shortcomings regarding spells being taught to them all. Finally, Harry told them of the encounter he had in the astronomy tower earlier that day and of the things he'd been told. He found it quite odd, however, when Hermione asked the name of the man who'd talked to him and for the life of him, he couldn't remember it.

"So to sum this all up," said Draco, "You meet some loony old coot in the astronomy tower who fed you a load of codswallop about your magic and how to use it, and you trust him just like that?"

"I just had a feeling he was alright."

The blond boy snorted and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed with a disgusted look on his face, "How bloody Gryffindor of you."

"What made you tell us now?" asked Neville.

"When I talked to that custodian today," he replied, "I realized he was right. Apart from you three, I've only told one person about my sight before this and that was only a few weeks ago, though I believe she suspected something about it for some time."

"Well now we know," put in Hermione, "So how can we help?"

"Research." Harry smiled to himself as Hermione's aura brightened at the prospect as both Neville's and Draco's heads hit the table with a dull thump. "It's not that bad, there are supposed to be some classrooms in the castle that are insulated from outside magic, outside finding out where they are, I also need to find anything on people before me who could see auras; as well as whatever there is on blind wizards."

"That's all then?" snapped Draco, still upset from before, "No shining your shoes for you or folding clothes?"

Harry felt a welling of anger at the other boy's words but before he could say anything the door to the cabin swung open.

"Sorry everyone, but the headmaster has me running an errand fer him in just a bit so's I'm goin ter ask yeh ter be headin' on back up t' the castle now."

The friends all wished Hagrid well as they began their journey back up to the school. As they went, Harry couldn't help but feel he'd somehow alienated Draco by keeping secrets. Not wanting to leave anything between them that could fester, he stopped the blond boy and asked him to wait a moment with him before heading on up to the castle.

"Listen," he said, when they were alone, "I know that I should have said something sooner but I just wanted to be careful. You understand that, right?"

Grudgingly, Draco nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Taking Draco's injured hand in his, he said, "I can help you with this. I found out this summer that sometimes I can heal someone when they've been hurt. I did it once before with my cousin and again with Neville, now I'd like to help you. It's recent, happened this morning?"

"The family owl scratched me when I posted a letter to my father," said Draco, "It's nothing really, just a flesh wound."

Harry's face split into a mad grin at the boy's words. They brought to mind a day just the year before when his aunt had broken down and rented a video to watch on the telly. It had been some farce about King Arthur that Petunia had tried, unsuccessfully for the most part, to describe for him as it played out. One scene had involved a not-quite epic duel between the character of Arthur and the Black Knight. In the process of the battle the knight had lost all of his limbs, constantly proclaiming that 'it's just a flesh wound.' Poor Petunia had to put up with months of Harry repeating that line whenever he got so much as a scratch.

Shaking his head to clear it of the images of the video, he centred his concentration on the other boy's injury. His senses told him that it was indeed shallow and would heal just fine on its own. Since he had Draco here already, he'd spend the few moments necessary to repair the boy's skin. The power seemed to come to Harry's call much quicker this time than he remembered.

As for Draco, he gasped as a warm tingling sensation rushed through his arm but didn't move it. He trusted the other boy and allowed him to continue what he was doing. Soon enough, Harry was finished and released the completely repaired wrist. The blond boy rubbed the area where the wound was gone and saw that not even a small scar remained and looked up to Harry's face as the boy tugged on his robes.

"Come on," said Harry, "We have to catch up to the others."

Later on that evening, Harry and Neville found themselves outside the potions classroom with minutes to spare. They stood uncomfortably outside the door, unsure if they were supposed to wait for the professor, knock, or just go in. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal the potions master glaring down at them.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, were you planning on standing at the door the entire night? Get in here." Snape turned, his robes billowing behind him and the two boys followed into the dimly lit classroom.

"Longbottom," he said, "Help Potter find his seat at the front row workstation to the right of my desk then take the one to its left." The potions master waited with an inscrutable expression on his face as the two boys took their seats and began.

"The two of you are the most inept and dangerous students among my first years, perhaps in my entire experience teaching this class. Were it up to me, neither of you would again darken the door of this classroom. The headmaster, however, has asked that I waste more of my valuable time attempting to teach you proper potion making. Potter," he said with a sneer, "This will likely be the last time you are here. I have agreed to allow you one chance to prove yourself to me. When you fail I will remove you from my class and have you placed in something less... challenging. You both will be attempting the same boil removal potion from this morning and Mr. Longbottom, I'll be supervising your attempt personally." then leaning back on the desk and crossing his arms, he said, "Go collect the necessary components and begin."

Harry followed Neville and slowly gathered his supplies. He wasn't able to read the labels, none of them had a translation charm on them, but that was the entire reason he'd bought samples of the common potions ingredients when he'd gone to Diagon Alley. By scent alone, he'd gathered a couple of the ingredients before turning to his friend.

"Hsst... Neville," he whispered, "How are they all arranged?"

"Err... alphabetically I think." the boy replied.

Knowing that, Harry made quick work of gathering all of the necessary ingredients for his potion. Returning to his desk he organized all of his tools and components so that he'd know their location by touch and opened his inner eye for the first time since that afternoon.

He'd held off using it as much as he could because the headache from that morning was somewhat better but still there and a two hour class with Snape would cause a headache all its own. He went about preparing the potion just as the professor had asked. As his inner eye came into focus he could sense Neville at his desk shaking with fear while Snape stood over him nearly snarling with irritation.

"Mr. Potter," said the potions master suddenly, "Quit standing around and continue preparing your potion... unless you're unable."

Harry quickly got to work stewing slugs and grinding snake fangs. He ignored the professor's steady barrage of insults because he was finally back in his element. He'd been right when he'd first read the potions text, it was much like cooking, except for the part about the recipe exploding when something was done wrong. Harry found that preparing potions was, if anything, easier because as he brewed it the liquid was becoming magical and he could see a beautiful pattern emerging in its signature.

After an hour of tense preparation, where Snape would either yell at Neville for some mistake or bark questions at Harry during a delicate part of the process in an attempt to throw the boy off, he finished his potion and studied its patterns as he set it aside to cool. It was nearly perfect except... instinctively he placed a hand on the rim of the cauldron and extended his own magic into the liquid, much as he did for healing. Using his ability he completed the pattern where he thought necessary until it felt 'right' then pulled back. Casting his attention towards Snape, he was happy to see that the potions master hadn't noticed this last bit, as the man was busy grading potions assignments from earlier in the day.

Harry's attention was suddenly turned towards Neville as he heard the dry sound of porcupine quills being picked up.

"Neville!" he said in a stage whisper, "Neville, remember this morning, take the potion off the fire before you add the quills!"

"Oh... right Harry, Thanks."

Harry wasn't all that sure his advice would do any good, however. From the smell and odd aura around it, the potion would probably do anything but cure boils no matter what was done now. He snapped his head back towards the front of the room as Snape suddenly spoke.

"Mr. Potter," said the professor irritably, "If you can't continue with your potion, please refrain from distracting Mr. Longbottom when he is so diligently trying to yet again blow up my laboratory."

"But sir," he replied, "I've just finished. I'm waiting for it to cool before I put it in a vial."

Professor Snape snorted in derision and strode towards the desk. Harry waited quietly as the professor's aura shifted from anger and impatience to astonishment.

"Where did you get this potion?" he asked. "It was in your bag wasn't it?"

"I made it sir," Harry replied angrily, "You were right there."

Neville chose that very moment to melt his second cauldron of the day. His experience earlier had honed his reflexes and he quickly stepped away from the growing mess before he could be splashed. Heaving a great sigh the potions master looked tiredly at Neville and said, "Mr. Longbottom, I think that will be quite enough damage for one day. I expect to have two feet of parchment from you on the proper preparation of boil removal potion on my desk Monday. For now, just get out of my sight." turning back to Harry, he continued. "And you, Mr. Potter will be going nowhere. You will re-brew this potion under my eye."

Neville fled the classroom as if demons were chasing him, leaving Harry with Snape as he set his table up to brew the potion yet again. Snape took his original cauldron to his desk and replaced it with one of his own. Over the next hour and one half, Harry made the potion with Snape following his every move from collecting the components to the final cooling process at the end. After finishing cleanup at his workstation and gathering his things, he went to stand before Snape's desk. The man's aura showed no real change in his overall regard for the boy but there were some new feelings mixed in as well, though Harry was having a hard time figuring out what they were.

"You will continue to attend regular classes with your friends but not participate in the practical," the potions master said as he studied the six stoppered vials gathered from his second attempt. Harry was angry and almost said something he'd regret until Snape cut him off. "You show... some promise in the brewing of potions, therefore, you will meet with me after classes every Wednesday and Friday for your practical exercise. Now please leave as I've spent far more time with you idiot children than I can stand."

Harry left the classroom both happy and frustrated. Potions making was everything he could have hoped for, it was exacting and really pushed the limits of his skill to do it properly. Now, though, he would have to put up with being alone with that git for hours at a time. Stopping at an intersection, he realized that he'd been walking without paying attention to where he was going. He'd instinctively closed his inner eye on leaving Snapes classroom and now he wasn't really sure exactly where he was. The boy thought he'd heard the scrape of a shoe nearby and became a bit uneasy, as the other person hadn't said anything before hand.

He tried to open his inner eye but his headache returned with jackhammer force seemingly almost before he'd opened his senses. Harry wavered unsteadily on his feet and almost fell when several things happened at once. The pain in his head suddenly redoubled in intensity, the scent of garlic became overpowering, and a hand wrapped itself around his upper arm.

"Mr. P... Potter. W...what has you out th... this late?"

Only feeling slightly relieved that it was Professor Quirrell, he answered, "I had a late class with Professor Snape," said the boy with a grimace. Even with his inner eye closed, the headache was becoming fiercer. It seemed to be centered around his scar now for some reason though. "Listen," he said, "I'm not really feeling all that well; I'll see you in Defense on Monday right?"

Rather than let the boy go, Professor Quirrell's grip only seemed to tighten. "If you're not feeling well, come to my office. I have something that will fix you up right."

Through the haze of pain Harry knew something was wrong in what the man had just said but he couldn't place it. He began to stumble after Quirrell as the man pulled him incessantly along until a flutter of wings and an angry hiss stopped them both.

"Hedwig," he whispered in relief as the unwanted hand disappeared from his arm. Seconds later, he felt the welcome weight of his closest friends as she settled on his shoulders and the sound of a familiar set of footsteps could be heard clattering rapidly down the hall.

"Stupid snake," Draco came around the corner in his dressing gown muttering angrily to himself, "Wake me up in the middle of the night will she? When I find her..." he stopped short, seeing his friend for the first time. "Harry! There you are, Neville returned hours ago to his common room (I overheard a prefect grumbling about having to watch the other students ensuring that our house will remain safe from the plotting of the other houses) and Granger is worried sick... oh, good evening professor, I see you've found Harry as well."

"Err... y... yes. now th...that you're h...here I'll be on m...my way." the professor nodded nervously to them both and departed down the hall.

"You alright, Harry?" asked the blond as he took the other boy's arm to steady him, "You don't look so good."

"Headache, not to worry, it's letting up some," Harry said, looking thoughtfully after Quirrell as the pain behind his scar seemed to bleed away to nothing. "Come on, let's get back to the dorms, I'm knackered."

The new week started with little changed from before. Hermione and Draco were still mad at each other and Neville now had to do remedial potions with Snape every evening. Harry was still having problems in most of his classes but it wasn't as frustrating because at least now, he understood why.

He'd even gotten Hermione and Draco to be civil with each other long enough to help him do some research in the library. After days of searching they'd had little success, however. It seemed there were no listings anywhere in the available books about magically shielded rooms in the castle.

"Well at least there's one good thing Harry," said Draco, as they all sat at a table in the library, "Tomorrow's Thursday."

"What's so good about Thursday?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Flying lessons!" replied the blond with a huge grin on his face. Both Harry and Hermione dropped their heads to the table in despair. Hermione had been futilely reading every book she could get her hands on in an attempt to be prepared for the class and Harry only saw it as another subject where he would look useless.

Morning found them in the great hall eating breakfast as the owl post came through. Harry was reading another letter from Petunia describing Dudley's progress when Draco spotted a package arriving for Neville. Naturally, when the junior Malfoy told Harry, he was intrigued about what his friend had received from home. As the two of them walked over to the Gryffindor table, Hermione decided to follow them, given how rare it was for the houses to mingle during breakfast. Neville held up a glass ball from his package.

"What do you have there Neville?" asked Hermione.

"It's a remember-all, my gran sent it."

Draco impulsively reached out and grabbed it from the other boy's hand. "Look, it's already glowing red, reminding you to hide from Professor Snape?"

Draco was suddenly shoved violently from behind, knocking the ball out of his hand into Harry's; he'd casually reached out his hand as the ball went in the air and snagged it without even thinking. The blond boy jumped up and turned to face his attacker, a very red haired and faced Ronald Weasley.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he asked heatedly.

"Give it back, Malfoy!"

"Give what back, you bloody ass?" Draco snarled, with clenched fists. Both boys looked ready to begin swinging on each other and Harry was starting to get up to intervene, when Professor McGonagall swept up to the table.

"What's going on here?" she asked sternly, as she interposed herself between the two boys.

"Professor," said Ron, "Malfoy took Neville's remember-all."

The woman turned to see Neville holding the ball in question with an almost guilty look on his face. Harry had just passed it back to him as the professor had begun questioning the students. Turning back to, the youngest Weasley boy, with an almost angry gleam in her eyes she said, "Mr. Weasley, please see me in my office after classes have finished today."

"But..."

"No buts Mr. Weasley," she admonished, "Now I think it's time for you all to return to your tables." Harry noticed that as she faced him and his friends that she spoke in a much warmer tone insinuating that she had some fondness towards the three of them.

Turning back to the friends walking along with them, to said tables, when they had reached the Slytherin table she said in a more reasonable tone, "Mr. Potter, you've been excused from flying lessons today. Instead please report to Madame Pomfrey at the hospital wing for that period."

Feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders yet somehow also disappointed, at the same time, he finished his meal and accepted Hermione's offer to walk with him to the infirmary. As they passed near the Gryffindors clustered around their table he heard the angry voice of Ron Weasley as he told his house mates about what had just happened.

Forty-five minutes later, found Harry sitting in Pomfrey's office as she ran yet another test on his eyes. She'd started the moment he'd arrived, performing multiple tests and having him try to remember every cough and skinned knee since the day he'd been born. She'd just begun another round of tests when the infirmary doors burst open to admit Madam Hooch and a moaning Neville Longbottom.

"Poppy," said the professor, "A little help if you please. The lad couldn't stay on his broom and broke his wrist."

Harry followed as the woman examined Neville and went to the back with the professor to retrieve a potion. Going up to his friend and taking the injured wrist in his hand he asked, "What happened, Nev?"

"It's so odd; the broom just seemed to take off with me. I know I'm not the best flyer but I couldn't get it to do anything I wanted, it's almost like somebody else was controlling it..." Neville suddenly sighed with relief, "Whatever you're doing with my wrist Harry, don't stop. It's feeling loads better."

Harry had been using the time Neville described his failed flying lesson to repair the damaged bone and tissue in his wrist. The flesh had been easy, he'd done harder work with Draco's cut the previous week end, it was the bone that had him sweating. It was hard and didn't want to heal easily but the boy marshaled his strength and made it happen.

The magic came to him so readily this time, that he was a bit shocked when it was finished and the familiar, drained feeling washed over him. Harry realized that he might have over-done it with the bone when his legs started feeling a bit wobbly underneath him.

"Uh, Neville," he said weakly as he stumbled into the other boys arms.

The chubby boy let out a startled squawk as Harry fairly collapsed in front of him. Moments later, the two witches were running back into the room and lifting the raven-haired boy onto a bed.

"What happened?" demanded Poppy of Neville.

The boy, too shocked to even think of lying, said, "He fixed my wrist and just passed out."

"Fixed your wrist?" she said with an odd look in her eye. "Let me see."

Harry woke to the sound of a feminine voice using some rather un-feminine language. Whoever it was, from the sound of it, was swinging a broom crazily about at some object. A snickering hiss soon told him the identity of the intruder.

Smiling and sitting up in the bed he realized he was in the infirmary though by the grumbling in his stomach he knew that he'd been here much longer than he'd planned. He was brought back to the rapidly declining situation by the crash of something being swept off a table.

"Hedwig," he said, "Come here girl." seconds later he felt a welcome weight settle on his shoulders.

"Mr. Potter, I see you're awake," she said as she passed her wand over him. "Fully rested I see. It seems that you have talent as a natural healer and if you're interested, I'd like you to consider taking an additional class with me to develop your gift."

Flashing a genuine smile at the woman he readily agreed and was soon on his way back to the Slytherin dorms with Madame Pomfrey's voice following him down the hall warning him to never again let the animal anywhere near her infirmary.

Entering the common room he found Draco and Tracy standing each glaring at the other with animosity. "What?" Harry asked tiredly, wondering if he even wanted to know.

"Harry," said the girl, "Draco and Ron Weasley got in a terrible row after Longbottom hurt himself. Draco challenged him to a wizards duel at midnight."

"What could he have done for you to do that?" he asked the blond.

Draco and Tracy looked uneasily to each other then back to Harry, "Nothing really and it's not like I'm actually going. So let's just forget about it and go to bed."

"Tell him the rest," pressured Tracy.

"What 'rest'?" asked Harry.

"Err, well, you see," said Draco uneasily, "I might have mentioned to someone that students would be out of bed and in the trophy room when Filch might have been close enough to hear..."

Harry stood silent for a moment then turned back towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" the blond asked in alarm.

"To keep Weasley from being expelled for your fun." Harry replied over his shoulder hotly.

Harry hadn't gotten more than twenty feet down the corridor before he heard and felt both Hermione and Draco coming after him. Somehow, the seemingly omnipotent witch was aware of the exact time they planned to stop the weasel from screwing things up; he came to the conclusion that Hermione was the one who had informed Draco of the time and place in which the mock duel would take place. They made quick progress to the trophy room and spotted Ron pacing nervously all by himself. Hearing them enter he looked up and half fearful and defiant he raised his wand to a ready stance.

"Let's get this over with," he said shakily.

"Duel's off," said Harry, "Filch got word about it somehow we're getting out of here."

They'd taken just a couple steps towards the door when they heard Filch's voice.

"They're nearby Ms. Norris, I can feel it."

As one they all wheeled about and ran out the other door and down the corridor only to run into Peeves flitting about and snickering.

"What's this? Ickle firsties out of bed after hours... would be horrible if Mr. Filch caught you, yes?"

"Yes it would Peeves," said Harry, "Please don't tell him."

"Just get out of our way!" said Ron taking an ineffectual swing at the poltergeist. Which, of course was the wrong thing to do.

"LOOK, LOOK FIRSTIES OUT OF BED!"

Scrambling wildly they all ran to the nearest door, which was locked.

"We're caught," moaned Draco, "My father will kill me!"

"Get out of the way," said Hermione as she waved her wand at the door, "Alohamora!" The door swung open and everyone jumped in and closed it as Filch came running into the corridor.

"Peeves! Where did they go?"

"Ah, ah, ah... I'm not telling you anything unless you say please!"

"Just tell me where they went!" shouted the caretaker.

"Nope."

"Alright, please."

"Nothing! I said I wouldn't say nothing until you said please! Ha ha ha."

"Peeves!"

Everyone continued listening at the door as the voices faded except Harry. His minds eye could see in all directions at once and he was finding what was going on behind them of much more concern than anything going on in the corridor.

"Err... guys? I think we should be getting out of here," he said softly.

"Not yet Harry," said Hermione, "I think they're still out there."

Wordlessly Harry grabbed the girl by her shoulders and turned her around. Eyes wide with fear she said, "You're right, we should be going."

It was then Ron and Draco both turned to find out what could be so bad in the room and saw a giant three-headed dog with rolling eyes and sharp fangs slowly stalking towards the four. Screaming as one they charged back out the door and slammed it behind them.

Minutes later Harry, Hermione, and Draco preceded onwards to the Ravenclaw commons escorting Hermione, having left Ron at the entrance to the Gryffindor tower.

"Father was right, Dumbledore is bloody insane," said Draco. "Who would keep a monster like that in a school?"

"It's not that, but what it's guarding," said Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Draco.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on? There was a trap door!"

"I couldn't see anything," said Harry, "Just the dog... ah bloody hell!"

"What?" his friends asked as one. "What's wrong?"

"I think I found one of the shielded rooms," he said with a moan.

"Don't worry mate," said Draco, "We found this one, we'll find the others."

"You need to stop," said Hermione, "Running around after curfew, getting into fights, keep it up and you'll get yourself killed, or worse... expelled!"

The boys stood together outside her common room as she stormed into the room, waiting till they heard the tale-tale sound of the door slamming, to burst into gales of laughter.

a/n: Let me know if you enjoyed this slightly longer chappie. BTW Over the past few days, I've fixed all of the formatting probs, and I'm hopeful that this chapter will not have any issues.


	10. Chapter 10 Runaway!

Blind Faith

Chapter 10 Runaway!

Thanks to Snapeangel and Julian Carax for beata reading it when possible. Love you guys.

Disclaimer: Don't own it no matter how much I'd like too.

A/N: Here's chapter 10, really need feedback on this one guys. This chappie got posted early, as a b-day present for a friend. Enjoy.

It was two very sleepy members of Slytherin House that joined Neville for breakfast the next morning. They had taken to sitting at the Ravenclaw table when allowed, whenever necessary discussions needed to take place away from listening ears.

"What happened last night?" the chubby boy asked quietly. "When I came down to the common room Ron was gone and he hadn't returned by bedtime."

"We had to go fix a mistake," said Harry as diplomatically as possible. "Sorry about worrying you but we got back really late. That's why Ron came in late and the reason we couldn't get word to you."

Being Friday, they only had double potions to look forward to and then would have the weekend to talk about what they'd seen the night before. They ate their meal in relative silence until Draco felt a touch on his shoulder. The memories of the day before and their little night jaunt had him a bit tense, which made him physically jump at the contact; he blushed slightly and turned to see whom it was.

"What do you want?" he said as he matched the sour-faced look from Ron Weasley.

"I don't like you," began the redhead, "And I meant what I said yesterday in class." Draco reddened further and made as if to stand but Ron raised his hands in surrender and continued quickly. "It's just that I had to thank you for getting me out of there last night. If I'd been caught the twins would never let me live it down and mum would kill me."

"It was nothing," said Harry quickly, knowing Draco wouldn't have been as kind. "You'd have done the same thing if it was reversed. Sit down and have some breakfast with us."

Grudgingly, and with more than a little apprehension the red-headed boy sat with them at the Ravenclaw table though he had little problem heaping his plate from their table. They ate and made idle chat until the owl post came and Hermione, at a slight gesture from Harry, began reading an article from her issue of the Daily Prophet aloud.

Gringots break-in still under investigation.

Ministry Aurors are still investigating the July 31st break-in of vault 713 at the wizarding bank, Gringots. While the identity of the person or persons involved are still not known, reliable sources inside Gringots assure us that though the vault had been opened by the perpetrators, nothing of value had been taken as it had been emptied earlier that day.

"Vault 713," said Harry quietly, "That was the 'business for Dumbledore' that Hagrid was talking about the day he took me for my school things, he's the one who emptied the vault."

"Well whatever he took," said Draco leaning in to keep their conversation quiet, "It has to be incredibly valuable for someone to risk the curses the goblins keep on those vaults."

"I don't know about valuable," answered Harry, "I mean after all, what ever he took fit inside the pocket of his coat."

"This is Hagrid you're talking about Harry," said Ron through a mouth full of eggs, "He could tuck a large goat in there and probably lose it."

"Well, whatever it is," put in Hermione, "At least we know where it is."

"And how would you know something like that?" asked the redhead.

"If you'd quit chewing with your brain and think about it Weasel," said Draco, "We know the oaf was on business for the headmaster and he retrieved something valuable enough for someone risking breaking into Gringots to get it. Where else would he bring it but Hogwarts?"

"And more exactly," added Harry, "Whatever it is it's likely beyond that trapdoor under the three-headed dog. The only question is, what could be worth that kind of protection?"

The five of them kicked around several ideas and really got nowhere until it was time to head down for their double-potions class. They arrived with time to spare and Harry, after stowing his books by the seat he'd been assigned by Snape in the back, stood up by his friends talking until the door burst open and the potions master appeared.

"Mr. Potter," he said with a look of disgust, "Return to your seat. Two points will be taken from Slytherin house for your wandering."

Snape quickly went through a thorough lecture on the assignment for that day, a potion that would double a person's strength for a short time. Harry listened distractedly, having done this particular assignment and brewed the potion on Wednesday under Snape's unwavering eye and barrage of questions. When the question and answer portion of the lecture came; the potions master seemed to pointedly ignore both Harry and Hermione's hands as he harangued the class for answers. Frustrated, after having his hand up so long that he'd actually developed a cramp he stood and said, "Professor, please!"

"Mr. Potter," said Snape snidely, "Twenty points from Slytherin House and detention with me after your remedial potions session for interrupting my class. Now what is so important that you have to dance around my class like a fool?"

Snickers broke out on the Gryffindor side of the room started by Ron Weasley and Harry's face turned beet-red with anger at the draconian punishment given by the professor. Forgoing his answer he sat back down and fumed at his desk, fist clenched and muttering curses under his breath.

"That's it Potter," said the potions master heatedly. "If you cannot contain yourself in my class, please seat yourself in my office until the period has ended... Go!"

Harry got up, shoving his books into his bag and navigated across the room towards the office while slamming his cane against the desks ahead of him so forcefully that it was a wonder neither it nor the desks were broken. Finding the door he went in and threw himself in the first chair he was able to find.

Several minutes later he was still supremely angry when the professor stormed in and slammed the door closed.

"Just what do you think you were doing out there Potter?"

"Trying to answer the question!" Harry snapped back.

"If I don't call on you I expect you to remain in your seat and silent during my class, is that understood you spoiled little brat. Do you think you have special dispensation to act any way you please just because you're blind? I couldn't really care any less. Now you will stay in my office until the class is over and then we will go see the headmaster about your insubordination."

Not giving Harry a chance to answer, Snape turned and went back into his classroom, leaving Harry alone in the room. Harry was so frustrated he wanted to scream and nearly did so when Hedwig suddenly appeared on his shoulder.

"The master is distressed," she said as she rubbed herself against his ear.

"Oh Hedwig," he said, nearly in tears. "Right now I wish I was anywhere else in the world, just so it's far from here."

The snake let out a long, low hiss and Harry suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over him. He felt himself being lifted up off of the chair and then, nothing.

Professor Snape stood before the door to his office at the end of class, kicking himself for his earlier words. Regardless of the fact that he was James Potter's son, the boy was brilliant in potions and had a natural ability that eclipsed even his own. He'd only wanted him to realize that he hadn't chosen him to answer any questions because the other students were already relying on Harry to think for them in that part of the class and wouldn't even try if they knew the boy would answer for them. Heaving a great sigh and desperately trying to think of a way to mend the situation, he opened the door to an empty room.

Harry came back to his senses to find himself sitting on a grassy surface and leaning against a tree with a soft breeze ruffling his hair.

"Hedwig," he said, "Where are we and what happened?"

"The forest, my master," came the Coatl's sleepy voice from the ground beside him. "The other place was causing you pain and I brought you here."

"Brought me here? How?"

"I must sleep now my master, brining you was... very hard." with that the serpent rustled her feathers once and was silent.

"Hedwig? Hedwig!" Harry reached frantically to find his silent friend and gasped when he did as she was so still. After a few moments he was able to feel her breathing and relaxed a bit. Feeling a chill in the air he wrapped his robes around him a little tighter and settled in to wait for his pet to awaken again.

Back at the school pandemonium reigned. It had been several hours since Harry's disappearance from Snape's office and a thorough search of the castle and grounds had proved fruitless. The potions-master was cursing both himself and the boy over this fiasco, Harry for running away and himself for overreacting the way he had and pushing him away.

Now he and the other professors were waiting in the staff room for the arrival of Harry's aunt. She'd been called through Mrs. Fig the moment they'd realized that the boy was no longer in the castle. Dumbledore had floo'd her straight to his office to explain the situation before she came to meet with the staff.

"Really," said Professor Flitwick, "We should be out looking for the boy, not waiting for some distant family member."

"Hush Filius," answered McGonagall quietly, "Petunia Dursley and her son are all the family that Harry has left."

The opening of the door interrupted their conversations. Through it came the headmaster preceded by a thin, blond haired woman whose face was lined by years of worry and sorrow, though at the moment it was looking quite feral.

Giving them all a scathing glare, she asked over her shoulder, "Which one is he?"

Snape blanched as the headmaster sheepishly pointed him out and said, "This is our potions-master, Severus Snape."

The potions professor felt himself trapped under the jade-green gaze of this woman whose eyes reminded him so much of Lily. In a steely voice she said, "Everyone else out."

The other professors moved en-mass towards the door, it was if Voldemort himself had appeared in the room and they all wanted no part of what was to come. Snape turned a pleading eye to the headmaster, begging for some form of assistance but only received a helpless shrug in return as Dumbledore stepped out last and closed the door, leaving him alone with Petunia Dursley.

In the hallway outside the headmaster was busy dividing the teachers into groups of two for their search of the forest. Through the door, however, they could hear the conversation between Harry's aunt and the potions-master begin to escalate quickly into a shouting match. After one particularly nasty sounding comment from Snape there was a short silence that was soon broken by the unmistakable sound of a hand striking flesh.

The professors all jumped as one at the sound and even Dumbledore turned as if debating whether he should intervene when they heard Snape roar like a wounded animal followed by several more slaps and a loud, hollow cracking sound. Now thoroughly alarmed and cursing himself for not stepping in sooner the headmaster reached for the door only to have it open of its own accord. Standing in the doorway was a flushed and very determined Petunia.

"I'll be going with you to find my nephew," she said, leaving no room for argument. "If someone could please find me the proper clothes..."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and took her hand, "Please dear, if you'll follow me."

Dumbledore, slipping back into the room and closing the door, turned to find Professor Snape leaning against the window breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Severus?"

Noticing Albus' presence for the first time, Snape sighed and turned to face the room. Truth be told, Dumbledore, thought to himself, he'd seen the man look worse though Petunia had done a bang-up job. The entire left side of Severus' face was red and blotchy. His lips were puffy and trickling blood, his eye was swollen and darkening as the headmaster watched and from the looks of it, the man's oversized nose might very well be broken.

"I regret," Snape, said through swollen lips, "That I will not be able to participate in the search this afternoon. I would however request that you allow me to floo to Diagon Alley some time this weekend before classes resume on Monday."

"Of course, Severus but might I ask why?"

Grimacing, Snape replied, "A... personal matter."

Nodding, though not really understanding the need the headmaster retreated back out the door to help in the search. Snape heaved a sigh of relief, feeling a little better at least that Dumbledore hadn't noticed the two broken pieces of a wand burning merrily on the fire.

Harry was cold. It had been hours since Hedwig had brought them here and she was still sound asleep. He could tell by the steady drop in temperature and the increased noise around him that night was falling rapidly.

The boy felt half tempted to just pick up his pet, wrap her around him and try walking out of there, but the problem was he really didn't know where he was or in what direction the school lay. Using his senses he could only see the trees around him and some of the creatures when they came close enough. This meant that he was far enough away from the castle that even its intense magic was invisible to him. He also knew that without warmer clothes or a fire he would be in for a miserable night.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a sound off to the right. It sounded kind of like a snort, but very deep. He could also sense a faint glow of magic just beyond the trees as well. A bit afraid but curious as well, the boy extended his cane and began feeling his way towards the sound. As he got closer he decided that whatever it was sounded lots like a horse. Creeping through some bushes he came into a small clearing where a mare was nursing her colt.

Harry was thunderstruck at the beauty of their auras. The sparks were tightly packed and silvery, flowing over the creature's bodies like quicksilver. They were supremely regal and Harry knew he was in love with them, from the end of their tails to the tips of their... horns... these were unicorns!

Harry had tried to remain silent but the mother seemed to know he was there anyhow. Seeing him for the first time, she put her body in front of her colt and advanced on Harry with her horn leading the way. Alarmed by her aggressive action, he stumbled backward and fell into the thicket he'd just climbed through. The nettles tangled with his robes, effectively holding him down as the mare approached him menacingly.

His heart hammering inside his chest, Harry tried not to breathe as the beast investigated him from head to toe. At last, satisfied that he was no threat to her young, she backed up with a nod of her great head and gave room for Harry to stand.

Struggling back to his feet he was unsure what he should do until the beast waved its head again, this time in a way that he was sure she was calling him over. Stepping forward slowly, Harry reached out and touched the unicorn's shimmering hide. Her coat was warm and soft, drawing Harry in to lay his cheek against her flank. Lost in her warmth he stood for untold minutes until finally he pulled himself back with a sigh.

"Thank you. I'd love to spend the rest of the night like this but I'm lost. I have to find a way to get back to Hogwarts."

The unicorn whickered quietly, took the boy's robes in her teeth and began pulling him in one particular direction.

"You know the way, don't you?" he said, in realization, "You'll take me there?"

Again the beast nodded its head in the affirmative.

"Brilliant!" Harry said excitedly, "Wait one second while I go get my pet."

Scrambling back through the thicket he found Hedwig laying exactly where he'd left her, of all things, snoring. Laying her about his neck he returned to the unicorn, which then lowered herself to one knee, allowing him to climb on her back. Any fears of the animal's reaction to Hedwig were groundless, as it seemed to take no notice at all of the snake.

They rode along in silence for a time, Harry exploring their environment with his senses as he swayed atop the magical creature.

"It's so beautiful here," he said as much to himself as the unicorn, "If you don't mind I'd like to give you a name, I'd feel silly calling you Unicorn all the time. I'll call you Quicksilver, if that's alright because that's what you look like to me."

The beast gave no outward appearance whether she liked it or not but somehow he could feel that she approved. They continued on through the night, their progressed slowed a bit by dense vegetation but Quicksilver was always able to find a path even in the wildest of spots. By the time Harry began to feel the warmth of the sun's rays on his skin, he was also beginning to sense Hogwarts magic and, surprisingly, hear people calling his name.

Dismounting the unicorn, as she was growing increasingly more skittish as the sounds of people drew nearer, he gave her a final farewell hug. "Thanks," he said, "I owe you one."

The majestic animal bowed her head as if to acknowledge the boy's words, turned, and bolted deeper into the forest and out of sight. Harry, turning back towards the voices, realized that one he recognized, couldn't belong to the person he thought, she'd never come out here.

"Haaarrrryyy!" came his aunt's unmistakable voice. "Harry, where are you?"

"Aunt Petunia?" he called back a bit apprehensively. He loved her but he didn't know if he could stand the lecture he was going to get for this little adventure. Resigning himself to it and not wanting her to worry needlessly, he began waving his arms around in the air and yelled, "I'm over here!"

The next thing he knew his aunt had burst from the trees and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug while scolding him at the same time.

"Harry Potter! You scared the living daylights out of me. If you ever pull such a foolish stunt again I'll... I'll put a leash on you!"

Several professors quickly surrounded the boy as he was hustled out of the forest and back to the castle.

Harry was truly surprised that he appeared to be in no trouble at all for vanishing in the middle of one of his classes and spending the night in the forbidden forest. After being thoroughly checked by Madame Pomfrey he was escorted to the headmasters office where he gave an edited version of his overnight stay.

Professor Dumbledore didn't seem shocked by his vanishing trick in Snape's office; in fact he said it was a rumored power of Coatl's to be able to magically retrieve their masters from danger, though at no light cost. Hedwig was still asleep and the headmaster assured him it would be several more days before she recovered fully.

Petunia walked with him and professor Flitwick back to the Slytherin entrence to the commons where she told Harry that she would be returning home before Dudley woke up and she'd see him on the holidays. Giving her a final hug goodbye.

Harry was happy at least that he hadn't had to face professor Snape at all after his return. He'd almost expected the potions-master to come jumping out from behind every corner and lash at him for leaving class without permission. Snape, however, had been conspicuously absent that morning and no mention at all was made about him or the potions class the day before.

Sneaking into the common room it was still fairly early on a Saturday morning and he expected everyone to still be asleep in his or her beds. He was only half right. The entire house was still asleep but it looked as though his closest three Slytherin acquaintances were camped out in the common room over night. On the couch before the fire he found Tracy, Blaise and Draco all leaning against one-another completely out. Not wanting to disturb them he climbed up and made himself comfortable on a fluffy pillow leaning on the other arm of the couch and promptly fell asleep.

The next week seemed to rush by for Harry. When he'd awakened later that morning after his return from the forest, he was made by all his friends to re-tell the story, this time with nothing left out. Hermione was furious at him for leaving without a word, regardless that he had no control over it while Neville and Draco, after their initial excitement at his return pretended that they really hadn't been all that concerned.

"I mean really, Harry, "the blond said (while at breakfast) "If you're going to do something like this every other day people are going to get bored with it."

School seemed to get better after that day as well. The professors had shuffled his schedule around to accommodate his healing classes with Madame Pomfrey, he only had half-periods of charms, transfiguration and defense, and even Professor Snape had learned to bite his tongue rather than snipe at the boy unnecessarily. In his other classes, History of magic and Herbology, he was also getting top marks.

On the morning of October the 10th, the whole school seemed to practically be holding their breath in anticipation of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin game that would take place at 10 A.M. down at the Quidditch stadium. Harry Draco and Hermione spent the remainder of the time before the game in the library continuing their research. Before they knew it, the alarm that Hermione had set for 9-45 went off. Harry and Malfoy practically threw the books back onto their proper shelves, while Hermione looked annoyed at the prospect of her studying being interrupted.

The trio quickly hurried down the lawn to the Slytherin section of the stands in order to get good seats. Hermione walked confidently amongst the snakes, daring to sit in their territory. "Budge over," demanded Draco of Nott.

"No bloody way I'm moving over to allow a mudblood Ravenclaw to sit," he retorted.

"You will if you desire even the slimmest possibility of Harry trying out for seeker next year, as he needs an accurate description of the game to do so," Draco hissed. Hermione glared at Draco for letting the cat out of the bag in anger.

"How in Merlins name do you know that a blind boy has a chance in hell of making it," asked Nott angrily.

"His father was a brilliant seeker, and don't judge what you don't know. Given enough time and dedication, Harry is just as capable as you and maybe even more so. So move already." Grudgingly, he obliged.

Just to tick Nott off, Hermione chose to sit beside him with a smirk on her face.

At 10 sharp, Lee Jordan came over the microphone, "All hail the Gryffindor team," three thirds of the stands cheered, "Keeper Oliver Wood, chasers, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, followed by Alicia Spinnet, our resident human bludgers, Fred and George Weasley; best mates ever, and our seeker Jon Timberlake!" he shouted as the team flew once around the field.

"Miles, Flint, Pucey, Higgs, Bole and Derrick. Slimy snakes."

"Lee," Professor McGonagall barked, "Stick to commentating the game."

"Yes Professor," he murmured sounding anything but sincere.

As the two teams landed finally finished showing off, Madame Hooch said, "I want a nice clean game from all of you," releasing the balls into the air. "Three, two one let the game begin."

"Could they start already," asked Harry rhetorically.

Draco snickered, "You're lucky that we aren't watching a professional match, it takes them ten times longer to start,"

"Whatever," murmured Hermione.

"Pucey drops the Quaffle, in a failed attempt to pass to Flint, Alicia snags it, and she's off."

"She scores!"

"Gryffindor 10, Slytherin 0."

"Flint practically rams into Katie, cheating scum…"

"Jordan, if you don't…" McGonagall is cut off in mid-rant as Lee grabs the mike.

"The snakes score." On the Slytherin side of the stands banners are waving madly depicting their head of house holding the Quidditch cup.

"Gryffindor 110, Slytherin 100, come on lions!"

"Merlins ba…" Professor McGonagall clamped her hand over his mouth, giving him the evil eye.

"Higgs has spotted the snitch," she said, unwilling to trust Lee not to fly off the handle at this. Timberlake shot off like a bullet to catch up with Higgs, but since Higgs was clearly the superior flyer, he beat him to it. Of course, if anyone were to ask Timberlake he'd swear up and down that the snake cheated.

"Slytherin wins. 250 to 110,"

The Slytherin team was exhilarated at the fact that they'd won the first match. "Granger, would you like to attend our house party," asked Zabini.

"Why would you ask a lowly mudblood like me," she asked sarcastically.

"Cause Malfoy clearly has taken a liking to you," he quipped with a small smile playing on his lips, indicating to all who knew him that he was teasing her.

"Shut up," hissed Tracy not wanting to offend Granger.

Grabbing Hermione's arm before she could round the corner and get close enough to hear the pass word, Draco said, "You do know that Zabini was just messin' with you right,"

"Yeah, but if he weren't, you wouldn't exactly be jumping to tell me now would you," she smirked.

Slytherin was widely known to have the best parties. There were cakes, pasties, crisps, and even chocolate biskets which were his favorites. To drink, Draco spotted pumpkin juice butter beer, and punch. Being the perfect pure blood that he was, Draco escorted Hermione to her seat. "What would you like to drink," he asked.

"For Gods sake, it isn't the nineteenth century, I can get it myself," she replied.

Being use to Harrys need for independence he wasn't at all offended by her showing some fire. Draco, Harry, Nott, Blaise, and Tracy sat down quickly striking up a conversation about Quidditch amongst other things.

"I've been flying since the age of 6," boasted Nott.

"No you haven't," argued Draco.

"Have T…" he broke off, slapping at his shoulders. "Ger'off," he said continuing to swipe at something that clearly wasn't there.

"There's nothing on you," said Draco sweetly, knowing full well that it could quite possibly been Hedwig, considering that she'd surprised him the other day in the same way.

"What's going on," asked Flint.

"Something's on me," shrieked Nott.

"Calm down," said the prefect, pretending to look the boy over. He highly suspected that the kid had gotten a hold of the punch bowl that incidentally wasn't suppose to be placed out before the first through fourth years had been sent to bed and that Nott junior like his father had a rather strange reaction to alcohol.

Furiously, he stormed over to his fellow prefects calling off the party. "Everyone first through fourth year out!" he barked.

"Can I take Hermione to the Ravenclaw dorm?" asked Draco.

"You may. See that you take her straight there and if I hear that the two of you were caught…" he trailed off threateningly.

"For Merlins sake, they're only firsties Flint," said a seventh year.

Harry tried his best to hide his laughter knowing that it was Hedwig the entire time. The incident would fast become an inside joke between the trio.

A/N: I am aware that the last two scenes may not be that good. Please let me know what you think. In future, I think I'll shorten the matches, as they are both hard to write, and hard to make interesting. LOL I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so I'm not sure if the last two scenes really were of high quality or not. Please RR and let me know what you think. FYI School will be starting in one week. I'll do my best to update regularly and respond to reviews quickly, but inevitably, there will be times where it just isn't possible, but the story will never be abandoned. *smiles*


	11. Chapter 11 Halloween

Blind Faith

Chapter 11. Halloween

Thanks to my beata Snape Angel and Julian Carax for their help.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, all I have recently been given tempary ownership of are my Braille text books for this year. Lol

A/N: *cheers* I've nearly met the 40 k mark! The luck person to submit the 2 hundredth review will have the following chappie dedicated to them for taking 2 seconds to leave a short reply. BTW This chappie is a little shorter than the previous one, but to be fair, chappie 10 was quite long.

On the morning of Halloween, they all woke up to find the delicious smell of Baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. In Charms, the tiny professor had decided that they were ready to attempt making things fly. Everyone had been partnered already and Harry found himself with Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor, Draco with Neville and Hermione with Ron Weasley.

"Now remember the swish and flick movements we've practiced so carefully," said Professor Flitwick. "And remember the wizard Barrufio, who used an 's' instead of an 'f' and ended up with a buffalo on his chest."

At first Harry and Seamus had no luck, the Gryffindor boy had become so frustrated that he began poking at his feather, only to have it burst into flame. Both boys were hard pressed to put it out with their hats before it set the entire table caught. Looking over to Draco and Neville, the raven-haired boy watched with his inner eye, as they were having no better luck.

"Really, Longbottom," said the blond in irritation, "If you keep moving the wand like that your feather will never move. Watch me." Draco went into a series of movements that in no way resembled a swish or a flick. Turning his attention to his other friends sensed Ron and Hermione in some kind of intense argument.

"Really Ron, if you keep doing it like that you'll put someone's eye out," she said of his wild wand waving.

As Harry studied the magical weave of the attempted spells he let his mind wander back to his potions practical. An idea popping into his head, he said, "Hold on Seamus, lets try something." Taking the other boy's wand hand in his own he guided him through the proper movements, pulled his hand back so it rested on Seamus' shoulder then had him cast the spell again.

Like before, when he had watched the other boy cast the spell, he saw Seamus' own magic rush down his arm and mix with what his wand had pulled out of the air around them. With spoken words and movements the raw magic was woven into a pattern and cast at the feather. Unfortunately, though better, the boy was still making far too many mistakes in the casting to get it right.

Tightening his grip on the Gryffindor's shoulder he urged, "One more time." This time when he felt the rush of Seamus' magic he sent his own along with it though surprised that he felt such a heavy surge of magic when doing so. They blended and flowed into the boy's wand where Harry was able to direct the weave of magic as the spell was cast. The feather, not simply rising, leapt off the table and soared across the room to do loops around the feather that Hermione had levitated moments before lapping the room twice and coming to rest on it's tip before the two boys.

"Err..." said Seamus with a blank look of amazement, "I think that's got it."

Far from 'getting it,' however, Harry had to spend the rest of the period coaching the other boy until he was able to levitate the feather on his own and nearly with as much skill as they had together. Seeing the boy's magic helped a lot in finding where the spell went wrong and how to fix it, though he still couldn't see the feather himself until the spell was already cast.

At the end of class Draco stayed back to help get Harry away from Flitwick's questions.

"Excuse me sir, Harry and I have an appointment with Madame Pomfrey in just a few minutes...Have a good day sir!" Turning to the Raven-haired boy he grabbed his elbow, pulled him towards the door and hissed, "Really Potter, if this is how you plan on keeping secrets, remind me not to tell you any of mine. What was that anyway? I thought you couldn't cast spells on non-magical objects."

"I can't," he replied. "I was just helping Seamus."

"Bloody right you were helping," said the blond as they left the classroom. They both stopped just past the door and Harry, who'd already closed his inner eye asked, "What's wrong Draco?"

"I'm not sure but it looks like Longbottom decked the Weasel."

Just as Draco had said, Ron Weasley was sitting on the ground, nursing what looked to be a black eye while a furious Neville stood over him with fists clenched.

"Nev!" Said the blond boy excitedly, "What are you doing?"

The chubby boy gestured towards the redhead and said, "He made some kind of comment about Hermione that I didn't catch, whatever it was she ran away in tears."

Draco started towards the Gryffindor boy with a look of pure rage on his face, Harry, feeling the movement and knowing the blonde's temper stopped him, saying, "Wait, lets find Hermione first, we can pummel him senseless later."

They'd hoped to catch up with their friend before the next class but Hermione wasn't found prior to her next class or in any of her other classes for the rest of the day. By the time that the Halloween feast was about to start the boys were considering going to one of the professors when they heard Padma Patil say she'd seen their friend in the girl's bathroom crying.

"So what do we do now?" asked Draco as they sat down.

"Lets eat while we can," replied Harry. "We'll make her a plate after and drag her out of there if we have to."

They settled in and a thousand bats swooped over the tables making the candles in the pumpkins shutter. Glad that Hedwig had not tried to come along, Harry shuddered himself thinking about the chaos that would have occurred if the Coatl had been in the room with all these flying snacks. Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when the doors to the great hall burst open with a crash.

Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew in terror as he yelled, "Troll! Troll in the Dungeons- I thought you should know." with that he fell into a dead faint.

The Hall fell in to pandemonium and it took several firecrackers from the end of the headmaster's wand to bring silence.

"Everyone will please remain calm," he said forcefully. Changing his tone and making it seem no more than discussing the weather he continued, "Prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

As the prefects went about gathering their students, Harry stiffened and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Hermione," he said urgently. "She doesn't know."

"Relax Harry," Draco said. "There's nothing to be done about it anyway. When we get back to the house we'll tell Flint and he'll go get her."

The Raven-haired boy shook his head and said, "No, I'm going after her, alone if I must."

The blond took on a stricken look and glanced longingly after the rest of their house as he took Harry's arm and separated themselves from the rest of the students outside the hall. The two boys had navigated several empty corridors when Harry's Keen ears picked out approaching footsteps and he pulled Draco behind a statue.

"Someone's coming!" he whispered.

"Snape," the blond whispered after the man strode past.

"Why isn't he in the dungeons with the other Teachers?"

"I don't know." Whispering to each other in the dark alcove, neither boy noticed the smaller shadow trailing after the professor.

The boys continued the search for their friend when they both noticed a horrid odour, like a cross between old socks and the kind of public toilet that no one seems to clean.

"Aargh," came a voice behind them. "What is that smell?"

Turning, the boys saw Ron Weasley coming up the corridor to join them.

"What are you doing here Weasel?" asked Draco heatedly.

"Same as you I'd guess," the redhead replied, ignoring the jibe. "We've got to warn Hermione about the troll."

They all went silent as they heard a low grunting and shuffling footfalls from further down the corridor. The boys crammed themselves into the shadows as the lumbering brute came into view and was exposed under a shaft of moonlight through a window.

The monster was a horrible sight to behold. At twelve feet tall, its lumpy, boulderish body barely fit inside the confines of the corridor. With grey slimy skin, an almost too-small head and Gorilla-like arms from which it was dragging a massive club, the complete picture of this thing was enough to make the heartiest of souls remember pressing business elsewhere. As it was, the only thing that kept the boys from running on the spot was that the were too afraid to move.

The troll stopped just outside of a doorway as if deciding on what to do, then slowly slouched into the room.

"Look, the key's in the lock," said Draco. "We can lock it in."

"Good idea," answered Ron.

Harry stayed back as Draco and Ron crept up and with a quick leap they slammed the door closed and turned the lock.

"Yes!"

The three boys turned to run back down the corridor but were stopped by a high-pitched scream from inside the chamber they'd just closed off.

"Oh no," said Ron.

"It's the bloody girls bathroom!" spat Draco.

"Hermione!" all yelled as one.

The boys scrambled back to the door and fumbling in their haste they got it open and ran inside. They found Hermione huddled against the far wall with the troll advancing on her, smashing sinks and bathroom stalls as it went.

"Distract it!" yelled Harry to Ron as he grabbed Draco's shoulder. "I have an idea."

The redheaded boy ran up and began dancing around the troll, sending sparks up at its face. This turned its attention to him and away from Hermione.

While Ron was doing his level best to dodge the creature's wild swings Harry explained to Draco exactly what he wanted to do. Taking tighter hold of the blonde's shoulder, just as he had with Seamus earlier that day, he had the blond cast Wingardium Leviosa on the troll's club. The first thing Harry noticed when it had been cast was how much more draining the club was than the feather. The spell was working, however, and Draco wasted no time in ripping the cudgel from the troll's hand.

The beast looked stupidly down at it's empty hand, trying to figure out why it's club had vanished. Looking up it spotted the cudgel floating in front of it's face, as it seemed to wind itself up, then swung hard across the monster's face with a resounding thwack. The troll stumbled back, obviously dazed by the blow. Draco wasn't done, however. Holding his wand like a samurai sword he brought it around, over his head and down. The club mirrored his movements and crashed down on the troll's head with bone crushing force. The troll swayed on the spot then fell on its face with a thud that made the whole room shake.

Harry dropped to his knees beside Draco with a shuddering sigh, his skin clammy with sweat.

"You alright Harry?" asked the blond worriedly.

Harry nodded and let Draco help him to his feet. "How's Hermione?"

"I'm fine," the girl answered as she picked her way across the rubble. "Is it... is it dead?"

"Just knocked out I think," said Ron as he poked it with his wand.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps from out in the corridor startled them all. They hadn't realized it but all the crashing about along with the creatures roars had alerted the teachers, who'd come to investigate. A moment later, Professor McGonagall burst into the room followed closely by Professor Snape with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Seeing the troll, Quirrell let out a panicked squeak and sat on a toilet holding his heart.

As professor Snape examined the troll, McGonagall was regarding the children with a fierce stare.

"What on earth were you thinking of," she growled. "You could have gotten yourselves killed! Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

There was a short, tense pause where he was sure that Snape was likely giving them all a death glare.

"Please Professor," said Hermione. "It's all my fault. They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I'd thought I could handle the troll, I've read all about them so I was looking for it."

Harry struggled to keep his face neutral along with Draco. Hermione was lying! And to cover for Weasley of all people.

"If they hadn't found me I'd be dead now." the girl continued. "Ron distracted it while Draco hit it with it's own club. There wasn't time to get anyone, as it was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"And why are you here Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall tersely, "I don't see what role you could have played fighting the troll."

"He didn't," put in Draco quickly, "But without Harry, we'd never have found her in time."

"What do you mean?"

The blond tapped his ear, "Harry hears better than we do, or at least he pays more attention to it anyway. And it's much more effective finding someone by sound in all these corridors than hoping to catch a glimpse of them."

"Well-in that case," said McGonagall, staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, how could you think of tackling a fully grown mountain troll all on your own? Five points will be taken from Ravenclaw House for this and I am very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt, return to your common room, the feast has been moved to the houses."

When Hermione had left she turned to the remaining three boys and said, "You were lucky tonight, not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You'll each be awarded five points and Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

The boys walked in silence till they parted with Ron at the Gryffindor Tower.

"About today," the redhead said as they stood by the fat lady. "Tell her I'm sorry."

It was a fairly quick walk back down to their own house where they found the majority of their house, including Tracy milling about the common room eating dinner. Draco and Harry joined in and soon were balancing heaping plates on their knees as they sat before the fire.

"Hold on," said Harry between bites of potato, "When you lot came down here from the hall, did you by chance spot Neville Longbottom?"

When nobody admitted to seeing the boy since the feast in the Great Hall, he bullied Blaise, Draco and several others into helping him search the castle from top to bottom for their friend. The Raven-haired boy was back down on the first floor some time later, still not having located the missing boy, when he thought he'd heard a noise slightly further down the hall.

"Neville?" he called uncertainly as he approached the boys general location, "Nev, is that you?"

Harry took a hesitant step forward only to be knocked onto his back as someone collapsed against him. It was Neville, his hair skin and robes were wet and sticky. A coppery smell filled Harry's nose and sent him into a near panic as he sensed waves of pain radiating off the other boy.

"Neville... oh god... HELP!"

RR

Mwhahahahahahahahahahah.


	12. Chapter 12 To Fly

Blind Faith

Chapter 12. To Fly

Thanks to Snape Angel and Julian Carax for the beata work.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fluffy etc, thank goodness bout Fluffy. Lol

A/N: To anomonus reviewers, I can't respond to you obviously, but thanks for sharing your opinions. I welcome constructive criticism, as long as you give me helpful suggestions etc to fix. Thanks for doing just that. Enjoy the chappie.

Harry was vaguely aware of what was going on around him. Some of the girls were screaming he was sure, and others had fled at the sight of the Gryffindor covered in blood. Several, both boys and girls, had crowded around to see better what was happening. Of them, most turned and lost the dinner they'd just eaten. None of this really mattered at the moment; the entire centre of Harry's universe had become Neville and his injuries.

The other boy was in really bad shape. As Harry ripped open Neville's robe the moment he had him on his back, everyone else could see what the raven-haired boy had already sensed. Neville's left arm had been horribly savaged. Muscle and bone lay exposed from the hand up to and including his shoulder. He had deep scratches on his chest and a huge bloody gash that ran down his entire left cheek.

"Heal him!" gasped a waxen-faced Draco who was kneeling unsteadily beside him.

"I can't," Harry replied, "Not enough to do any good. I'm too drained from the fight with the troll." Holding pressure on the artery at the boy's shoulder to slow the loss of blood he looked to Draco and said, "Go find Professor Snape and tell him what's happened. Make sure he knows how bad it is; he'll know what to bring." He called to Hermione, "Run to the Hospital wing, tell Madame Pomfrey what's happened and we're on our way."

With his friends gone on their urgent errands, Harry had his housemates bring several sheets so he could quickly bandage the stricken boy's arm as best he could. Then using a whole sheet they contrived a stretcher and with the help of five other boys they lifted Neville and went down the hall at a run on the way to the hospital wing.

They had nearly arrived at the infirmary when they heard running footsteps and saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall running, quite swiftly for their ages after them. Not stopping, however, the boys came to the doors and burst through where Poppy was running about gathering supplies.

"Bring him here!" she called as she pointed to an examining table by her office. The woman hissed as the students sat their injured friend on the table and she passed her wand over him. It was then that the headmaster and the head of Gryffindor house burst through the doors at a dead run, followed almost immediately by Severus Snape carrying a satchel full of potions.

"Children all go back to their Dormitories except Harry, you go run and grab some bandages from the store room. Albus I'll need your help and Severus he needs two blood restorative potions now!"

Running to get the supplies that the medi-witch needed, Harry barely noticed as Professor McGonagall gathered the other boys and lead them out of the infirmary. He stayed through the night, helping dress wounds, and administering potions when asked.

By early morning, they had most of Neville's wounds, saved his arm and his life was no longer in immediate danger. As it was he'd lost the last two fingers on his left hand and that arm would never again be as strong as it should. Of scars, he would have many. Most would fade and disappear, thanks to the healing potions, but the damage to the arm and the one on his face were so deep and terrible that they would never look the same.

Harry sat by Neville's bed side, completely spent. The previous day's events plus several attempts by him to use his own magic to assist the healing had left him utterly drained. He had nearly dozed off when he felt a familiar presence at the foot of the bed.

"Professor." he said neutrally.

"How is he doing?" asked Snape quietly, with none of his usual sarcasm.

Sighing, Harry let his senses stretch out once again to his friend before answering. "Resting. That last painless sleep potion was just the thing I think."

"Good." the potions master paused uncomfortably for a moment and continued. "Longbottom would have likely died if you hadn't acted as you did. Most first year students would have panicked and just run screaming for their head of house."

Harry grimaced, "Yes, well it isn't exactly my first," he said.

Snape nodded slowly and surmised, "You mean your aunt and cousin." Harry nodded and the professor continued. "Your Aunt Petunia and I had a... discussion when you took your little field trip. I found her to be quite a formidable woman."

Smiling Tiredly, the Slytherin answered, "You don't know the half of it. She's had to be though. I mean she raised both Dudley and I since I was four, She works and has absolutely no one other than Dudley and myself for family."

There was another uncomfortable pause and Snape spoke again haltingly. "Potter... Harry, I need a favour."

Exhausted and barely able to keep his eyes open he asked, "What's that Professor?"

"The next time you write your aunt," mumbled Snape, "Ask if she would meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in London on a day of her choice. I have a peace offering of sorts if she's interested, some potions that will assist in her son's recovery."

Looking suspiciously up at the professor, Harry answered, "Err... sure professor." He cocked his head to one side and asked, "Are you going to have Madame Pomfrey look at your leg while you're here?"

"How did you?"

Harry waved tiredly at the man, "I could hear you limping as you came up to the bed and I can smell the blood."

"It's nothing Potter, a scratch. Now get some sleep, the sun is almost up."

Harry woke later that morning, to feather-light kisses on his ear from Hedwig's tongue and the sound of nearly silent footsteps as they approached the bed. The boy caught the faint odour of lemons and repressed a smile as he lay still and pretended to still be asleep. He opened his inner eye to sense the expected signature of Professor Dumbledore on the other side of the bed. He remained motionless as he felt the old man's gaze pass over him once then turn to Neville.

Focusing his attention on his friend he noticed that the other boy's aura was much closer to its normal strength than the night before. Harry could also tell that Neville was beginning to wake up.

"Good morning Neville," said the old man gently. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"M... My arm hurts a bit," said the Gryffindor hesitantly.

"As would be expected after your adventure," replied the headmaster, "Tell me Neville, do you remember what happened last night?"

There was a pause while the boy collected his thoughts and he said, "Yes... we were leaving the Great Hall after your announcement when I noticed what looked like one of the professors taking the stairs to the third floor. I know it was foolish but I knew all the teachers were supposed to be with you in the dungeons looking for the troll so I followed. He went into a room on the third floor and when I snuck in behind him I saw him and another man, I don't know whom, fighting a huge three headed dog. I hid behind a column and just wanted a chance to get back out but the two finally got the dog to back up long enough to make their own escape. I tried to follow but..." Neville's eyes suddenly clouded over again in remembered pain. "I... I don't really remember much of anything after that."

"Relax my boy, you're among friends now." said Dumbledore, patting Neville on the head. "You should count yourself quite fortunate for surviving such a savage attack. And while I applaud your bravery I must caution you against taking such chances with your safety in the future."

Though there was mild rebuke in the old man's voice, Harry could also sense almost jubilation on the wizard's part over the boy's actions.

"Rest now," said Dumbledore, "I'm sure Poppy will be having you as a guest for several more days, though I'm sure your friends will be coming to check on you soon enough, as young Mr. Potter's presence will attest." Turning towards the door the old man took a few steps, turned back to the boys and said, "And good morning to you as well Harry."

Caught, Harry put on a weak grin and replied; "Good morning to you, Professor," as the old man ambled out.

"It was Professor Snape, Harry," said Neville when the doors had come to a close.

The raven-haired boy turned back to his friend, unsure what he'd just heard and asked, "What was that Nev?"

"It was Professor Snape I was following last night," the injured boy said. "He went into the dog's room and I found him and Quirrell yelling at each other as they tried to hold off the dog. It was so angry when they got away... oh Harry..."

"Hush Neville," said Harry soothingly. "Try not to think about it too much." Cocking his head to better hear approaching voices in the hallway, he said, "Brace yourself Nev, I think your Gran is here."

Just then, the doors to the infirmary opened to allow someone to enter. Harry heard shuffling footsteps approaching the bed and got a whiff of old perfume, dish soap and fresh-baked cookies. Through his inner eye he saw a strong old woman who'd lost too many that she held dear. Tension flooded out of her as she got to where she could see her grandson battered and bandaged but fairly whole.

"Oh, Neville."

Knowing that the Longbottoms probably needed some time alone together, Harry slipped out of his chair and scratched Hedwig's head as she settled on his shoulder. Moving quietly past Poppy's office where she lay draped over her desk, having the first bit of sleep for her in more than a day, he slipped out of the infirmary and just let his feet guide him. He didn't feel like going back to the Slytherin commons just to answer a thousand questions about Nev so he just walked with no destination at all in mind. Some time later, he found himself standing atop the astronomy tower again, enjoying the crisp breeze on his face.

"Feels good doesn't it?" came a voice beside him as Sal faded into view. "There's nothing like the bite of November air to remind you that you're alive. I understand you've had a busy day yesterday."

Smiling weakly, the boy answered, "It's been a busy month. How are you Sal?" he asked, suddenly remembering the custodian's name.

"Fine as always lad, I understand you've developed some new uses for your magic, how has the search gone for the room to practice with your senses?"

Harry frowned, "Not as well as I'd hoped. I've found a room shielded from magic like you asked, but it's occupied by the beast that attacked my friend." Harry went on to tell Sal all about the three headed dog and Neville's attack. Also mentioning his growing ability to enhance his potions and others spells, as well as his skills as a healer. When he'd finished he frowned and said, "Sal, one thing that bothers me is that when Neville told the headmaster in the infirmary about his attack, Dumbledore seemed to be as pleased with the whole thing as he was distressed. Why would he be like that?"

The wizard frowned and stroked his beard, "You'll have to bear with me on this Harry," he said. "One of the concessions I made when becoming a custodian of the school are that I couldn't say or do anything to affect the running of Hogwarts or it's teachers. Unfortunately, that also includes imparting important information to smart little boys."

"Why would you do a silly thing like that?" asked Harry hotly.

"It's a long story," replied Sal with a grin, "To be saved for another time. For now just believe that Dumbledore has no ill intentions towards "your friend" Neville." He said emphasizing the last part.

Sal leaned against the parapet, relaxed with his arms folded in front of him. "It's good to see that you've been experimenting with your magic a bit, even if your senses haven't followed suit. Still, why didn't you try and heal your friend when you found him?"

"I told you," Harry said, "I was exhausted from the fight with the troll."

"I see," replied the wizard with a serious look. "I think what you need is a bit of guidance and training. We'll meet Saturday mornings about four a.m. that should give us enough time to get a little work done before breakfast. You'll come alone, not even Hedwig unless I ask you specifically to bring her. And we'll see what we can't do about strengthening your magic and find some proper spell work for you."

"Listen carefully now, Saturday morning I want you to go to the seventh floor and find the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Across from it you'll find a blank wall. Walk past it three times thinking of a room where you can train your magical abilities and a door will appear enter it and I'll be waiting... your friends are coming to find you now so I'll see you Saturday."

Sal faded away. Just moments later, Harry heard the clattering of footsteps from the stairwell. Moving back to the parapet he leaned against it and pondered everything the wizard had said.

"Harry!" said Hermione in a relaxed but still excited tone. "There you are. We went to the hospital wing but Neville was with his Gran and you'd already left."

"I just needed some time alone."

"So how is Neville then?" asked Draco. "And how did he manage to get so torn up?"

"He's lost two of his fingers on his left hand and he's going to have some scars," Harry said, "Otherwise he's recovering fairly well. As to how it happened, that's a bit of a story."

Harry went on to recount the tale Neville had told him of following Snape into the dog's room. Seeing him and Professor Quirrell fighting the dog and the subsequent attack. Needless to say, by the end of his story, both of Harry's friends were very pale.

"That's it," Draco said heatedly when he'd finished. "My father was right all along, the old fool is off his tree, keeping such a dangerous monster in the castle. When my father hears of this..."

"Draco wait," said Harry. "Don't say anything yet at least. Dumbledore is up to something but if he's got everyone breathing down his neck he'll get cautious and I'll never find out what."

"Whatever," said the blond dismissively, though from the look in his eyes he had no intention of dropping it. "Anyway, there's another reason we're looking for you."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Come on," said the blond with a sly smile, "It's a surprise."

The surprise, whatever it was, ended up having to wait until after dinner. When Hermione discovered that Harry hadn't eaten since the Halloween feast, she virtually dragged him to the Great Hall for dinner. Afterwards, outside the hall, they had him close his inner eye as they led him out of the castle.

"What are you two on about?" he asked as they guided him through a field.

"Don't worry about it," replied Draco. "Besides, we're almost there."

Finally, they stopped him in the middle of a large clearing, he had a suspicion where they might be just from the distance and direction they'd traveled from the castle; they weren't confirmed until his friends told him to open his inner eye again. Harry found himself on the Hogwarts quidditch pitch.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"It was Neville's idea really," said Hermione. "He noticed how disappointed you were when we all went to flying lessons and you couldn't."

"What then? He asked confusedly, "I get a tour of the quidditch pitch?"

Draco walked over to the sidelines and returned with two brooms. "No you ninny," he said, tossing one of the brooms to the other boy. "I'm teaching you the basics of flying."

A look of panic crossed Harry's face as he dropped the broom. "No! I mean... it's really alright, you don't have to," he said quickly.

"Nothing to it Harry, just pick your broom back up."

"You don't understand," said the raven-haired boy in a strained voice. "When you're blind, when you can't see where your next step is going to land, the idea of being really high up is unnerving."

A look of confusion crossed Draco's face. "I don't understand, what about..."

"The astronomy tower is different." Harry explained. "I've got solid rock to hold on to. Up there..." he gestured into the sky with a pensive expression on his face.

"Look," said Draco, pushing the broom back into Harry's hands. "It's not like you're doing this alone. I'll be right there holding on to your broom the whole time. Trust me."

Harry sighed unhappily saying, "I can't really even sense the ground from high up. I mean the grass is alive and everything but It's so weak I have to be close to pick it up."

"We've thought of that," supplied Hermione. With that she pulled her wand out and cast a spell at the ground, changing the colour of the grass from green to red. To Harry it seemed as if a plane of light had spread across the field to the very edges of the pitch.

"Whoa!"

"Now," said Draco. "Put your broom on the ground and say 'up'."

Harry reached out and even before he said the word, he felt the broom's magic reach out and blend with his own. When it rose, it did so with a solid smack as it connected with his hand.

"Right then," continued the blond. "Swing your leg over and hold your hands... oh you've got it right, you must be a natural like me." A snort from Hermione earned her a death glare from the blond as he went on, "Now just kick off and hover."

Harry did what the other boy asked and locked all his muscles as his feet left the ground. Draco, if he noticed the other boy's discomfort at all, didn't mention it as he swung his broom around and took hold of Harry's just in front of the other boy's hands.

"Here we go then," the blond said. "Once around the quidditch pitch, nice and slow to get you used to the broom."

Their first time around Harry held on so tight that his knuckles turned white. He was sure at any second that he would lose his balance and fall to the ground. As he continued to fly, however, he realized that he held his balance easily on the broom as he did on the ground. By his third lap, he had become comfortable enough with it allow Draco to speed them up and begin slaloming gently across the pitch. He was quite enjoying himself with the feeling until the blond stopped them both twenty feet above the ground.

"Alright Harry, you've got the feel for the broom now. Since you're having no problem telling where I am, lets have you follow me okay?"

Still nervous, about the whole idea of flying but more than a little excited at the prospect of flying the broom himself, he nodded affirmatively to the other boy. Draco let go of the other boy's broom and flew out ahead of him.

"We'll start slow," he said. "Give yourself time to get used to controlling it and call me when you want to go a little faster."

The boys did just that. Starting slowly across the pitch, Harry felt all his awkwardness come back and flew jerkily for a time, as he fought for control. Draco was looking worriedly over his shoulder debating whether or not to stop Harry before he crashed but relaxed as Harry's flying evened out. As the raven-haired boy sorted himself out, and began really getting to enjoy it, he realized that flying felt almost as natural to him as breathing. Within minutes he was calling for the blond to speed up again and again. Soon they were racing about the pitch at speeds that had Hermione clenching her teeth in anxiety as they tore past. On an impulse, Harry pulled away from his friend and went into a steep climb leaving Draco behind.

"Harry!" the blond yelled with concern as the other boy reached an alarming height, paused and fell into an even steeper dive. Draco's heart leapt into his mouth at the speed of Harry's descent and was showing no signs of pulling up. He turned his broom and raced towards the spot he knew Harry would hit, knowing with a sinking feeling of dread that he would never be able to catch him in time.

Harry was within feet of the ground when he suddenly pulled up and let the twigs of his broom brush through the grass. As he skimmed along the ground at breakneck speed until he came to an abrupt stop before a visibly shaking Hermione, who burst into tears the moment he dismounted.

"Hermione?" he asked a little confusedly. "What's wrong, are you alright?"

"The boy got no chance to say anything else as he was tackled by an enraged Draco Malfoy. In seconds, he was flat on his back with the blond boy on him, fists clenched.

"Damn it Potter," Draco choked out nearly in tears. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, blind or not, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Feeling very ashamed of himself, he apologized profusely for scaring his friends, trying to explain at the same time the feeling he had when he was in the air. Draco put the brooms back in their shed and was leading an emotionally drained Hermione back towards the castle with Harry coming behind when the raven-haired boy asked quietly, "So you think we can do this again sometime?"

Draco had just turned to throttle his best friend, when they heard another voice from nearby. "Hey you kids!" Everyone stopped short and turned to see Hagrid come out onto the pitch.

"Harry!" said the giant as he lumbered towards them. "Draco and Hermione as well I see. What r' yeh doin' out here this late? Suns almost set and yeh kids are too close to th' forest as it is."

Leading them all back to his hut he made them each a strong cup of tea.

"Hagrid," Harry asked as he thought of something, "What do you know about the dog on the third floor?"

"Err... What dog are yeh talkin' about?" the half giant replied uneasily. "There's no dog in the castle."

"Yes there is Hagrid," said Harry tersely. "We've all seen it and it attacked Neville last night over whatever's hidden under that trap door."

"Never!" Shot back Hagrid. "Fluffy wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Fluffy?" said Draco incredulously. "You named that monster Fluffy?"

"Yeh-he's mine. I bought him off a Greek Chappie I met in the pub last year-I lent her to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Nothing," the great man replied. "Now listen to me all three of yeh-yer meddlin in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget tat dog an'

you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel..."

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" asked Harry innocently

"I shouldn't a' said tha'." growled Hagrid, obviously furious with himself.

A/N: If I've left you with more questions than answers this chappie then I've done my job. lol, Feel free to ask away.


	13. Chapter 13 Home for the Holidays

Blind Faith

Chapter 13 Home for the Holidays

This chappie is dedicated to Sam, congrats on submitting the 200th review!

Thanks to my awesome beata Snape Angel and Julian Carax.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, am now the proud owner of a beaten up English book and homework. Lol

By the following Friday, Neville had been released from the hospital wing by a reluctant Madame Pomfrey and returned to the Gryffindor tower. His left arm was still bandaged and in a sling; his clothing covered the other wounds from his encounter, the only visible mark of the attack was an angry red scar down his left cheek. Neville seemed very self-conscious about his appearance but Poppy assured him that it would fade in time.

When he arrived at the common room he'd been a bit uncertain of his reception but was overwhelmed as his housemates clamoured around him to hear first hand about the attack.

"You've got to tell us," said Ron Weasley. "What happened to you on Halloween?"

Feeling as if he were six feet tall, Neville found himself again retelling the edited version of his story, the same one he'd used with Dumbledore several days before. Shortly, he was surrounded by his peers as the girls swooned and the boys clapped him on the shoulder and called him a 'brave chap'."

Percy didn't feel it necessary to break up the chatter, as it allowed Neville his moment in the sun, which would hopefully help the shy boy become more confident in the long run.

Morning came and Harry was awakened by a sudden weight on his chest and the papery feel of a snakes tongue tickling the tip of his nose. "Morning Hedwig," he mumbled sleepily as he reached up to stroke her feathers. The Coatl moved off him and settled on the bed as he sat up and rubbed his face to wake himself up. Taking an envelope from where he'd left it on the nightstand, he held it up for his pet to take. "Go on girl," he said, "I'll see you when you get back from Aunt Petunia's." Moments later, when Hedwig had departed for his relatives, the boy quickly dressed himself in jeans and a t-shirt to go meet Sal in his secret room.

Navigating his way to the seventh floor, Harry easily found the portrait of poor Barnabas and stood several moments to watch the unfortunate wizard being pummelled by irate trolls in pink tutus. Having witnessed enough of the sadly comical scene, he turned towards the opposite wall and followed the old wizard's directions and presently a door appeared exactly where he'd been told it would.

Stepping inside the room, Harry was surrounded by darkness as the door closed and cut off the glow from the magic in the corridor. "Sal?" he called out uncertainly. "Are you here?" the raven-haired boy moved slowly into the room, feeling his way along with his cane. From the echo, he could tell that the room was large and he quickly found some strange equipment as he got to the center of the room. "A workout bench," he muttered as he ran his hands over the cool metal. "I thought we were going to work on my magic."

"We are," said a voice from directly behind him. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, having not heard the old wizard approach. "Sorry about that," said Sal with a smile as he became visible to Harry. "I'm glad to see that you had no trouble finding the room."

Harry shook his head and said, "It was no problem." he waved his hand about him and asked, "Is this one of the shielded classrooms you talked about before? It's completely blank to my senses."

"Actually quite the opposite," said the wizard. "The room of requirement, other than the founders chambers, is the most magical places in all of Hogwarts. It only seems magic-free now because that is what you need for your training."

"About that," Harry said as he gestured towards the equipment, "I thought it was my magic we were working on, not my muscles."

"We will, and in fact are in a way." Sal said with a smile before switching into full teacher mode. "Beginning today you will come here every morning for two hours before breakfast, and half mornings on the weekends. You'll not use or bring any magical items with you unless I specifically request it. We will study meditation and practice on focusing your mind and body, the second of which is the reason for the equipment. You are in horrible shape."

"But why?" Harry asked in frustration. "How will this help me become a better wizard?"

Sal looked at Harry inscrutably for a time, and then answered, "A wizards magic springs from his very being and is the driving force for any spell. Their strength is determined by three attributes; mind, body and spirit; each must be nourished to allow the power a chance to grow. Your mind is already quick and strong; the lessons we will learn here will push it to it's limits and beyond. This path will guide you in finding the abilities and spells that will serve you best. Your spirit is also great but chaotic, I will teach you to focus yourself and find inner peace. From that path you'll learn control."

"But why the physical training," asked Harry curiously. "How can having muscles help my magic?"

"Because my boy, we must strengthen the vessel in which the power resides. You'll need proper meals, vigorous exercise and drills to build your coordination. Harry, my lad, there's so much potential in you that if you're diligent with the training and do everything I say you'll be able to one day cast spells without word or wand, but by will alone."

Putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, he urged him to sit. "Right then, legs crossed and hands on your knees. As you're not dressed for any physical training today, we'll begin by learning to meditate. Tomorrow we'll be including your physical exercises so come dressed for it. Now, breath with me…"

The weeks flew past, Harry felt as if he were burning the candle at both ends and in the middle as well; as he juggled his time between lessons with Sal, schoolwork and the exhaustive research he and his friends were doing to discover just who Nicholas Flamel was. There were times when he thought he'd never see his bed again. Harry was weary and sore most of the time but there were signs of progress at times, that made his heart leap with joy.

Harry had begun to notice about a week back, that sometimes, when he least expected it, he could just for a moment sense the outlines of the equipment around him. Harry hadn't mentioned it to Sal but it was just as well, as he couldn't control when and where he would have his flashes, he half expected that the wizard would laugh it off as the boy's imagination. Still it cheered him that a little bit of progress had been made. The thrill of seeing those flashes sometimes, helped the raven-haired boy get into the holiday spirit.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself under a blanket of snow. The Weasley twins had been given detention for charming a snowball to follow Professor Quirrell around and bump into his turban.

The holidays started in just another day and Harry was more than ready to start them. He hadn't seen his aunt since she'd come to the school earlier in the term and he was missing her fiercely, no matter how much he denyed it when hanging with his friends. Not to mention, that the idea of two weeks relaxation without training, studies or Professor Snape, though to be honest he'd been much more agreeable the past few weeks.

Harry and his friends were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast when Hedwig burst into the room. The Coatl playfully dove at several of the tables before delivering her letter. It wasn't to Harry that she went, however, but to the head table to land before Professor Snape.

"That's the forth time this month isn't it Harry?" asked Draco as Hedwig sat coiled in front of the potions master as he separated his letter from the two she carried. "I wonder what your aunt and Professor Snape could possibly be talking about."

"Dudley, I think," said the raven-haired boy thoughtfully. "The Professor has been sending potions to aid in his recovery since Halloween. I guess he and Aunt Petunia must be discussing his progress."

At that precise moment, Hedwig landed in front of Harry bearing his letter from Aunt Petunia. Harry took it from his pet and noticed a faint scent of her perfume clinging to it.

"So what does she have to say today, Harry?" asked Tracy.

"Just that she has loads of news for me when I get home and they'll be waiting at the station to pick me up."

"Come on then," said Draco with a grin as he stood up. "It's almost time for potions and after that no more classes until after the holidays!"

"For you anyway," replied Harry sullenly. "I've still got practical tonight with Snape."

"Why are you still doing that anyway?" asked Tracy huffily as they all gathered their things and stood. "He's got to know by now that you're not a threat to the other students safety."

The raven-haired boy shook his head. They made their way towards the dungeons. "We've talked about it but the professor has me doing the course at a different pace than you so we wouldn't be at the same spot."

"Really Harry," the girl snorted. "You can't be that far behind, I'll help you catch up nights after homework. I'm sure we can get you back with us in a couple weeks."

A huge grin broke out on the boy's face as he said, "Oh, its nothing like that. We just started second year potions last week and I'd be bored to tears in class." Harry did his best to hide the smug look on his face as he tapped down the hall with his cane. Behind him Draco, Tracy, and Blaise stood in shock, their jaws hanging open with the blond haired boy barely choking out a strangled statement.

"Bloody Hell." Envy clearly could be seen upon Dracos face at the prospect of individual advanced potions instruction from Severus.

Later that evening, Harry was again in the potions classroom doing his practical as he bottled a hair growth potion. As he was finishing it up he sensed Professor Snape approach silently and stand before the boy's table.

"Yes professor?" he asked. Snape was no longer surprised by the boy's uncanny ability to know when he or anybody else was close by him, though it did irritate the potions-master that he couldn't sneak up on Potter as he did the other students. Little did he know that Harry was having no problem being aware of the man's presence even without using his senses. Snape absolutely reeked of Aunt Petunia's perfume, a fact that unsettled the boy more than a bit.

"I will be accompanying you home tomorrow," he said. "Meet me here and we'll go to the train together."

"But Professor…"

"You'll see your friends on the train," Snape said irritably. "And I'll need help with the potions we'll be taking back to your cousin. Now go on back to the common room, before I take points for you being out after curfew. In addition, if I am forced to take points from my own house, I'll accompany you and hold an unscheduled house meeting before the break."

Harry didn't go back to Slytherin after leaving Professor Snape he just hoped that the prefects wouldn't inform the man thus ensuring a meeting, thankfully he had nothing to worry about in that department. However, instead he went to the seventh floor and went to Sal's secret room. There he threw his things to the floor and began running. He couldn't explain why he was so upset by the professor's announcement but he couldn't get it out of his mind and if he did return to the dorm in this state he would never get to sleep.

It was more than an hour later that a sweaty and exhausted Harry slumped to the floor completely spent.

"Well-well," said Sal as he faded into visibility to Harry's senses. "A little Night-time training Harry? If you don't think I'm working you hard enough in the mornings, I'm sure we can step them up a bit."

The raven-haired boy shrugged and said, "No… yes… I don't know. After the session with Snape tonight I just needed to do something."

"I thought you two were getting on better now."

Harry frowned as Sal helped him to his feet. "We were… we are. It's just that he's going home with me when I leave for the holidays. It's just to check on Dudley but I don't want him to be with… to be at my house."

Catching the boy's slip, Sal kept his face and tone of voice even and relaxed as he asked, "Why not?"

The raven-haired boy opened his mouth to answer and paused. "I… I don't know."

Patting him on the shoulder, the old wizard said in a gentle voice, "Don't worry your head about it tonight, my boy. Holidays start in the morning and it's well past curfew already. Why don't you head off to your dorm and get some shut eye, I'm sure your friends are worried about you." Sal watched as Harry gathered his things and walked tiredly out of the room. A small smile crossed his lips as he watched Harry unconsciously weave around several pieces of equipment that he should not have been able to sense. As he got to the door, the old wizard called out, "Don't worry yourself about Professor Snape, Harry, it's not like he'll be staying over the holidays with you."

Harry and his friends sat together quietly in their compartment as they rode back to London for the holidays. Draco, Hermione and Neville had all tried to cheer the raven-haired boy up, but nothing they said seemed to break him from the funk he'd found himself in when he'd woke that morning.

His day had started far to early for his taste, after the late-night workout he'd subjected himself to the previous evening. He'd gone down to the dungeons after releasing Hedwig to go and visit her family in South America though he'd miss her for the two weeks he'd be home, he knew that for Aunt Petunia it would be a relief. In the potions-master's office, he helped pack some remaining potions that would be going to his aunt's house. He then followed behind the professor as they carried several heavy satchels down to Hogsmeade station.

Draco was still giving him the same curious stare that he'd received the night before when he'd come in so late. Draco had relentlessly questioned him unsuccessfully as to where he'd gone after leaving the potions classroom but the raven-haired boy had refused to tell, he only grunted at them sullenly and went to bed. Meantime in the compartment, he seemed more than satisfied to keep to himself and he refused to participate with his friends forced banter.

When they finally arrived at Kings Cross, Snape appeared at the door of their compartment and waited silently as Harry gathered his things to disembark. With a half-hearted wave of farewell, Harry wished everyone a Happy Christmas and allowed the potions-master to guide him through the crowds and through the barrier separating platform 9¾ from the rest of the station. The first smile of the day appeared on Harry's face as the familiar scent of his aunts perfume reached his nose.

"Hi Aunt… oof!" The raven-haired boy had the breath knocked from him as Petunia swept him up in an unexpected and bone-crushing hug.

"There you are!" the woman cried with a voice breaking from emotion as she worked at squeezing the last breath from Harry's body. "You've grown so much in just a few months!" finally releasing her nephew she pushed him back and studied him critically. "You do look a bit thin though… they are feeding you enough aren't they?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," the boy said with a grin, feeling really good for the first time in the last couple of days.

Turning Harry to face his cousin, his aunt said, "Say hello to Dudley."

Harry was deeply surprised when he focused his senses on his cousin. When he'd come through the barrier he'd had his inner eye closed, as long-term exposure to magical environments still gave him headaches, now that he could sense the blond boy sitting in the wheelchair before him, he was stunned to see how much more healthy Dudley had become in the three and a half months since he'd left. Harry was completely gob-smacked, however, when his cousin rose unsteadily to his feet and stepped haltingly forward like a newborn colt. Dudley stumbled as he tried to make his way to Harry but the other boy sensed the danger and stepped forward to catch him before he fell.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Dudley said as he gripped the other boy tightly for support. "I'm getting better, See?"

Straining slightly under the unaccustomed weight, the raven-haired boy could only nod as Petunia and Professor Snape came to his rescue by helping Dudley back to his wheelchair. "Wow Dudds," said Harry finally. "I barely knew it was you, you're so much stronger."

Fairly beaming with pride, his cousin answered, "Mum's been helping me exercise every day Severus has been bringing medicine for me every Saturday since Halloween."

"Severus?" asked Harry in shock.

"Really Potter," said Snape irritably. "He isn't one of my students yet and since Petunia was already using my given name it seemed appropriate that he should too."

Harry's mouth gaped open and he allowed himself to be guided out of the station. The crisp December air ruffled his hair and the welcome sounds of London in the holiday season went unnoticed by Harry as something suddenly clicked in his head. "What do you mean he isn't one of your students yet?"

Petunia squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly as the professor led them to a deserted alleyway. "I'll explain everything to you in a moment, let's just get Dudders out of the weather."

"Mum…" said the blond boy. "I'm fine!"

Unnoticed by the other three, Professor Snape raised his wand hand in the air and was almost immediately greeted by a loud bang as a very magical triple-decker bus appeared with a flash before them. The door opened and a figure stepped out and began reciting a greeting as if he were reading it from a card.

"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand. Step on board and we'll take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this afternoon."

Noticing his prospective passengers for the first time, Stan brightened and addressed them directly. "Hello Professor Snape, Stan Shunpike, class or 89. I don't know if you remember me but I remember you. There was this one class…"

"Mr. Shunpike," Snape said in a quite impatient tone." Would you please help this boy get his luggage on board. We'll be going to Privet Drive in Surrey and the charges billed to Hogwarts."

The young conductor swallowed nervously, intimidated as much now by the potions-master as he'd been in his first year. In short order, everyone was on the bus, where instead of seats there were brass bedsteads.

As soon as Dudley had been tucked in, Harry turned to his aunt and asked, "So what's this about Dudley? He couldn't have gotten a letter, he's already twelve."

"It came just after you left," Petunia explained as she pulled an envelope from her purse. "His name simply appeared in the school registry the very moment he woke up. Minerva said that it's the first time in memory that someone destined for Hogwarts didn't appear there from the moment of birth."

"He'll be coming to school then?" Harry asked.

"Oh not this term," his aunt said with a laugh. "But perhaps after next summers break if he's up to it."

"I will be!" came an excited and obstinate voice from the bed behind them.

"But what about how you feel about magic?" Harry took Petunias hands in his own. "I know you're still uncomfortable with it all."

Returning his grip, she responded. "I've had to do some growing up this past year Harry. We're part of a magical family and whether or not I have it myself, I can't keep hiding from a world that touches everyone I care for."

Completely gob-smacked, Harry spent the rest of the bus ride in silence as the vehicle swerved in and out of traffic. From the waves of anxiety coming from his aunt he could tell that there was likely more news forthcoming and he probably wouldn't like it.

Snape, he could tell, was staring at him intently, radiating suspicion and curiosity. Dudley on the other hand, was so anxious that he was beginning to breathe raggedly. Moving over to his cousin's bed, Harry asked worriedly, "Everything alright Dudds?"

"I don't like cars much," said the pale boy through clenched teeth.

"Try and relax," replied Harry comfortingly. "It's a magical bus, nothing can happen to us."

At that moment, the driver took a sharp turn that had the bus balancing precariously on two wheels. Both boys grabbed each other in a terrified embrace.

"I think…" gulped the raven-haired boy.

Minutes later, after they'd been dropped off at number 4, Harry and Dudley sat together on the couch as Petunia and Professor Snape dealt with Harry's luggage.

"Harry," his aunt called from the top of the stairs. "You'll be staying with Dudley in his room. Severus has already fixed his bed so it will fit you both."

"Why can't I just stay in my own room?" Harry asked as he got up and made his way to the stairs.

There was a short pause before his aunt replied with a voice that he could barely hear. "Severus… Professor Snape will be using your room for the holidays."

The raven-haired boy stood motionless and gaped upwards towards the second floor landing. "What do you mean he'll be using it?"

A/n: I was overwhelmed by the shere amount of reviewsI've received for the previous chappie. As I worked on this chappie, BTW Mom thinks I'm doing my English assignment, lol. It's freakin hot outside, upper 90's into the triple digets and we're still holding classes in the portables. Typical. So it was a bit odd to be writing bout the holes in such heat. lol


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Christmas

Blind Faith

Chapter 14 Happy Christmas

Thanks to my beatas Snape Angel and Julian Carax for all of their help, and to xyvortex for allowing me to alter his AU world a bit.

Disclaimer: Don't own it just a copy of the books.

A/n: My apologies to one reviewer, I was wrong, their will be minor interaction. Forgot until I began working on this chapter. Lol WARNING This chapter contains a non-graphic description of child abuse.

The next few days were tense as Snape, just as Petunia had said, took up residence in Harry's room. When he'd finally cornered his aunt and asked about it, she'd explained that the potions-master had confided in her that he had no real family left to speak of and had planned to spend the holidays alone in his apartments in the dungeons of Hogwarts, until she'd asked him to stay.

Harry had temporarily allowed himself to be mollified by his aunt's words and stayed with Dudley in his room. Snape, as Petunia had said, transfigured a

bunk bed for them to use, though the raven-haired boy had yet to sleep in his own, as Dudley kept insisting that Harry sleep beside him every night.

As it turned out, his cousin had been having the most horrible nightmares almost nightly, since Harry had left for school. They would lie together under the covers, as the gaunt blond boy would recount his dreams. He was always in the dark and unable to move. He would hear the voice of his four-year old cousin as he yelled at his mum, then his fathers voice yelling to get him out, that turned into an inarticulate scream as a wave of heat assaulted Dudley's frame. He wanted to reach out somehow and save his father, but no matter how hard Dudley tried, he couldn't move.

Harry would hold his cousin and stroke his hair each night, forced to relive Vernon's last moments as he comforted the other boy until they both drifted off into a much-needed sleep. He was really worried about Dudley's well-being and went, after the second night, to talk to his aunt about it, but stopped cold in the entry to the kitchen as he came upon her and professor Snape sitting at the table speaking softly to each other over cups of tea and holding hands. He didn't know why, but the two of them together like that was more disturbing to him than Dudley's nightmares. Not wanting to deal with the confrontation and still unnoticed by the two adults, he backed out of the room and went to find his cousin.

Christmas morning finally arrived, and Harry was pulled from bed by an excited Dudley and dragged down the stairs into the parlour. There they found Aunt Petunia and Professor Snape sitting together on the couch and sipping hot cocoa. The sight of them like that soured Harry's mood somewhat but Dudley's mood was contagious and soon they were both tearing into their presents with wild abandon.

From his cousin he'd received socks and a folded piece of paper. When he opened it Dudley pulled it excitedly from his hands and explained that it was a picture he'd drawn of Harry at Hogwarts. "I thought that maybe you could make it magical and then you could see it like you do the pictures of your mum and dad."

Harry winced inwardly doing his best in seemingly laughing off his cousin's words, but he could feel the potions-master's eyes boring into the back of his head.

Reaching forward, searching for a particular package, Harry finally came across a present labled in Braille, 'Merry Christmas Dudders'. "Open it." said Harry excitedly. Hurridly wripping off the wrapping paper, Dudley found a book. "The Tails of Barnabus the Bard" was indeed a book filled to the brim with fairy tails, but unlike most kids his age, Dudley wasn't at all a shamed to be receiving such a gift from his cousin. Instead, he was thrilled that he could make out some of the words. 'Dudley may be ready for school by the time the next school term rolls around after all.'

"Does it have wizarding tails in it?" asked Dudley, practically bouncing in anticipation. Due to the fact that he'd missed out on a vast majority of his younger childhood years, he was still emotionally developing.

"Course," replied Harry.

The next package he opened, was from Hermione. She'd found him the perfect book, Blind Mages Through the Ages: One thousand years of surmounting the impossible. Promising himself to read it as soon as possible, he moved on to the gift he'd received from Draco and his family.

It was a small box with paper that his aunt informed him was dark green with silver scrollwork on it. Whatever was inside, Harry could tell that it was magical at some level and it seemed to be calling to him somehow. Peeling away the wrapping paper, he opened the box and pulled out a finely crafted necklace with a small circular pendant attached, that had a coiled serpent embossed on it. The raven-haired boy ran his fingers over the image of the snake and decided to wait until later to try it on.

Next, was a large lumpy package with a small card attached. Opening it, he found the message inside written in Braille, 'Happy Christmas Harry and I hope that what is inside serves you well, I can never seem to have enough of them.

Albus Dumbledore.

Opening the package, he found several pairs of warm fluffy socks. Grinning to himself, he set them aside and reached for his last package.

IIt was square, flat, and fairly heavy. He pulled it to himself, and pulled off the wrappings. It was made of wood, whatever it was. Eighteen inches on a side and two inches thick, it's top surface was alternating flushed and raised squares, eight across by eight deep, with a shallow hole in each.

"What is it?" Harry asked, as he ran his hands over its surface.

"Open it," urged his aunt. "There's a small catch on the side facing you, the whole top lifts up."

Finding the latch where she'd said, he opened it to find thirty-two small figurines in familiar shapes. "A chessboard?"

"It's a Braille Chessboard, Harry," his aunt explained. "The man at the store said that you use it in combination with a regular chessboard. Keeping track of all the moves." Guiding his hand to hold one of the kings, she said, "You see? The black pieces have a bump on the top so that you can tell them apart from the white."

"Have you ever played Harry?" asked Snape unexpectedly. Still exploring the contours of the pieces, with his fingers, and memorizing their shapes with his fingers, Harry shook his head mutely. "Lets move to the kitchen table and we'll see if I can't help you get the basics down."

Harry spent the remainder of his day going between his increasingly fascinating rounds of chess with the professor and playtime with Dudley. The raven-haired boy was still at it late into the evening, sitting at the kitchen table with Snape, as his cousin and aunt lay sleeping on the couch in the parlour. The raven-haired boy was trying to think his way out of a neat little trap that the potions-master had set up for his queen, when he was interrupted from his chain of thought.

"So tell me, Mr. Potter," said Snape quietly. "When exactly were you going to tell me about your sight?"

Startled, Harry flinched, and knocked over a glass of milk that had been sitting directly beside his hand moments before. "Wh… what do you mean?" asked the harried boy, as he fumbled to right the glass.

"Evanesco." said the professor with a wave of his wand to clean up the mess. "Your sight, Mr. Potter," he continued. "While your eyes may no longer function, I've suspected for some time now that you can in some way sense the magic around you. It's the only way that you'd be able to know how to fine-tune the potions that you make. From what I've seen over the last few days, I can also assume that you can sense people in some similar manner… their auras perhaps."

Caught red-handed, Harry just nodded dumbly, as Snape continued. "As none of the other professors have mentioned this little ability of yours, I'll assume that you're trying to keep it somewhat of a secret?" a thin smile crossed his face at Harry's nod. "How very Slytherin of you… very well I will keep your little secret as well outside of my class. You realize, however, that we would be much further in our studies if you'd shared this little piece of information with me sooner. Now unless you can free your queen, which I doubt, I'd suggest that you go on up to bed."

Harry went and got a very groggy Dudley from the couch, and helped him up the stairs. He lay in bed beside his cousin for the longest time, half concerned and half relieved that the professor had found out about his secret. Turning towards the bedside table, he opened the box from Draco and took out the necklace. Feeling the call again, he opened the clasp and placed the chain around his neck. When the pendant touched his skin, he felt an electrical thrill running through his body and then fade away. When nothing else seemed to happen, Harry put his head back on the pillow and fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware that the eyes of the serpent around his neck were now glowing a faint, ghostly green.

The rest of the holidays went by in a blur for Harry, he received several owls from all of his friends, and was delighted, even if his aunt wasn't, when Hedwig appeared over the kitchen table one morning and settled about his shoulders. Finally, the last day of the holidays had arrived, and they sat again at the breakfast table for his last meal at home, before returning to school.

"Harry, Dudley," his aunt said gently. "There's one last bit of news I've been saving for the both of you till the end of the holidays. I've put the house up for sale."

"What?" the two boys sputtered through mouthfuls of cereal. "We're moving? But why?"

"It's a good thing really," she said quickly. "I want us all to move to Hogsmeade. We'll be closer to the school, and since Dudders will be starting in the fall next year, it just made more sense. Anyways, there's an old house that Professor Dumbledore has offered to give to us after it's been fixed up a bit."

Harry couldn't see Professor Snape pale, but he could feel the emotional turmoil from the man. It felt like a cross between fear and anger. "The Shrieking Shack?" the dark man asked tensely. "Did he call it that?"

Looking a bit peevishly back at Snape, Petunia nodded, "Yes, I believe he did at one point; said that it had a reputation of being haunted but that it was balderdash. Why is there something wrong?"

Severus shook his head tiredly. "No… it's just that I have some history with that house, it was rather… unpleasant." brightening a bit, however, he continued "Perhaps this is what it needs, however. A new start."

Everyone's heads were whipped around by the sound of breaking china, as Dudley threw his plate of food to the floor. "NO! You won't take me from my father's house!" dragging himself to his feet, the blond boy staggered from the kitchen to throw himself on the couch and began to cry.

Looking torn by her son's pain, she turned to Snape and said, "We can't go out like this… Severus, would you take Harry to King's Cross and get him on the train?" at the dark man's nod, she turned to Harry and folded him in a deep hug. "Write as soon as you get there. I know you love this house too, but it really is for the best."

An hour later, after more tearful goodbyes, and a hectic ride on the Knight Bus, that Harry was becoming to enjoy immensely, they found themselves on the far side of the barrier at platform 9¾ where Harry was again nearly overwhelmed by the magic around him, after a quiet week at home.

Seeing Harry's obvious discomfort, Snape asked quietly as possible, "What's wrong?"

The raven-haired boy shook his head and said shortly, "My sight, remember? I've been away from magic for two weeks… it's just a bit much to deal with until I'm used to it again."

The potions-master looked doubtful but said, "Well alright then. Will you be able to get on the train by yourself?"

Harry nodded and replied, "I'll be fine. See you back at the school professor." with that, he separated himself from Snape and walked towards the passenger cars. Halfway there, he caught the sound of Draco's voice and turned to try and find his friend. He pushed his way through the crowded students and their families as he continued his search; people were pushed so closely together that their auras seemed to blend together as one. Closing his mind's eye in disgust at the chaos around him, he resorted to trying to single out Draco's voice from the din.

Harry's efforts were rewarded moments later, when he heard the blond constantly repeating the phrase 'yes sir,' in response to a masculine voice, that seemed endless in it's flow of instruction.s

"Draco?" Harry called uncertainly, though he knew he was quite close. "Where are you?"

A moment later, Harry felt Draco's familiar grip on his arm as he was led away from the crowd.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" the raven-haired boy recognised the voice that had been speaking earlier now directed towards him. "You must be the famous Harry Potter. Draco's spoken of little else than you and your friends since he arrived home."

Harry found himself listening raptly to the man's every word. It felt like he was at the back of some cave and his entire focus was on the face and voice of this man standing at it's entrance.

"Oh, yes," said Draco's father, he had to be as he sounded, just like an older version of Harry's friend. "Where are my manners? Lucius Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you at last." turning back to his son he continued the instructions he'd been giving earlier. "Remember, not a word of it to anyone. And as for you Harry," he said swinging his gaze back to the boy with a calculating smile. "Remember not to speak to anyone on the train, you never know who might be listening."

The elder Malfoy led the thoroughly confused boy and his son to the rail car and watched as they boarded. The two friends walked in silence to an empty compartment where Harry tried to ask Draco about his father and his strange words, but as soon as he opened his mouth he lost his train of thought.

After several more minutes of waiting, in which Harry saw no signs of either Hermione or Neville, the clock on the platform struck eleven and the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. The raven-haired boy was feeling a nagging worry for his other friends, as he was sure he'd be with them on the way back but as he couldn't do anything about it at the moment, Harry opened his inner eye and turned his attention towards Draco.

He hadn't noticed before, but the blond boy was sitting in a most uncomfortable way. He was perched on the very edge of his seat, with his back rigid as if trying to touch as little of his body to it as possible. As Harry increased his concentration, he hissed in shock and sympathy as he learned that Draco had a perfectly good reason to be sitting that way, from the signs Harry could see, he'd been beaten severely.

Draco's back was covered in welts and bruises, all burning hotly in the raven-haired boy's sight. They extended down to include his buttocks and the backs of his thighs. From the looks of them, some must have been several days old but some were fresh, Harry opened his mouth again to ask what had happened but the words caught in his throat.

The aura around Draco was tinted heavily with shame and anger but also with an oddly large amount of guilt as he looked back at his raven-haired friend, knowing that Harry must now be aware of his injuries. After a few moments, the blond could take it no longer and said, "Talk to me Harry."

The raven-haired boy suddenly felt as if his throat had been cleared of some obstacle, he took a deep breath and asked, "Draco, What happened? Did your father… Are you alright? Let me help you!"

Grimacing in pain, as he held up his hand to slow the questions, Draco answered the best he could. "My back is punishment for something. It hurts a bit, but a lot less than it did yesterday. And before you try to do anything, my father knows that you're studying under Madame Pomfrey and has forbidden me to let you use anything she's taught you to fix me, said I wouldn't learn my lesson if it didn't hurt for a few days."

"How could he do this? I mean you're his son! But I can still heal you… he doesn't know about…"

Draco shook his head abruptly. "He knows you can sense magic somewhat and that being at the school gives you horrible headaches, that's all he's gotten out of me."

Relieved, Harry sat down beside his friend and put a hand gently on a less-damaged portion of his back. "Just relax Draco and breathe slowly and deeply."

The blond stiffened as he felt the tingling sensation race through his body but relaxed as the pain that he'd been subjected to for the past several days faded to nothing. "Mmph," he grunted in relief. "Thanks Harry, it's much better now."

"Well, hold on a moment," the raven-haired boy answered. "I've only just numbed it. Give me a minute or two to fix everything." Finally, the damage was repaired, though the beatings would leave faint scars, and the two boys spent the rest of their trip telling each other of their respective Christmases, though Harry knew that Draco was leaving out loads about what his father had done to him.

Eventually, the train was preparing to pull into the station and the boys went about gathering their things. "I wonder what happened to Neville and Hermione." Harry asked as they trooped off the train.

"I heard she wouldn't be coming back to school on the train," answered Draco. "Something about some trouble at home."

"Who told you that?"

Harry again felt the surge of guilt, as Draco answered. "I overheard my father talking about it."

In short order, they were back down in Slytherin House, as it was Saturday, they'd have one more day's rest before classes resumed. Hedwig was sitting on Harry's bed, waiting for him as he expected, but he was more surprised to descover both a letter and a parcel clutched in her tallons. Relieving Hedwig of her burden, Harry tore open the letter and read:

Dear Harry:

Hi. Hope you had a Merry Christmas. Meet me outside the Tower at eight P.M. tomorrow night with Draco. I've got something to show the both of you.

Nev.

Before Harry and Draco called it a night, Harry relieved Hedwig of the parcel she had been carrying, scratching her behind the ears afterward. "Wonder what it is," said Draco. Unwrapping the parcel, Harry found a square box inside with a note attached which read:

Dear Harry:

What's up? It's Gred and Forge. Sorry we couldn't give you our present on Christmas, but mum would have went bizzerk in the misguided belief that we were pulling a prank on the Boy-who-lived. We found you a little something that could help in the planning of any future pranks your devious mind comes up with in Diagon Alley. According to the sails lady, this set of dicta-quills are supposed to accurately transcribe everything that's said once activated. Along with the set of 10 quills, we did slip a prank item in here, for you to use on anyone who attempts to bully others, like our lil bro did Granger. If said person's being a git, give him one of Zonko's Spell-Correcting quills. (the most opertune time to do so would be in Professor Snape's class). Bet he won't even notice that either his potions notes or his essays are riddled with spelling errors. Merry Christmas.

Sinceerly:

Your future partners in Crime.

As Draco turned out the lights, the two boys burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

At seven-thirty the next evening, the three boys met up outside, The Fat Ladies, portrait hole, where the entrence to the Gryffindor commons are rumored to be found, as planned.

"Harry! Draco! Did you have a happy Christmas?"

Smiling at the podgy boy's enthusiasm, Harry answered, "It was fine, Neville. Why weren't you on the train yesterday, though? We didn't see you or Hermione."

His smile faltering a bit, Neville explained, "Well Gram was feeling a bit under the weather so she had me come back a few days early." brightening, he continued, "It was worth it though. Look what I found under my pillow when I got back."

With that the boy momentarily paused on their way to the library, and pulled something from behind his back. When he draped it over himself, his aura became muted and a bit hard to sense but nothing else. For Draco, however, whatever Neville had done must have been impressive.

The blond boy gasped and cried out, "An invisibility cloak!"

Confused, Harry turned his head in Draco's direction and asked, "What? I can still sense him fine."

"That's just because you don't see like we do Harry," explained the blond. "To us it's like he's not there, it's a wicked-cool thing to have when you're wanting to pull a prank."

"I found this note with it as well," said Neville. He handed it to Harry but because it wasn't written magically, he couldn't read it so he handed it over to Draco, who read it aloud.

Neville

A very good friend left this cloak in my care

And I can see no better use for it than in your care.

Use it with care

A friend.

"You should see what else I found." said the podgy kid excitedly. "Come on, I'll show you." With that, Neville threw the cloak back over himself and pulled the two boys under it with him. They continued their journey to the library.

"I found this room one night when I was looking in the restricted section for Nicholas Flamel. I was nearly caught by Filch but ended up here." with that, he pushed them through a door into an old, empty classroom with a large and ornate mirror sitting in a dark corner.

"Look!" chirped Neville. "Look in. Do you see them? That's my parents all better!"

Harry did see something. The mirror was obviously magical and was acting just as a portrait of photo would. He saw himself flanked by his parents just as they'd looked in the photo along with Petunia, Dudley and a dark figure he couldn't quiet make out. His whole family together and happy. Suddenly, it wavered and instead of his family he saw himself kneeling before Lucius, Draco and another man with glowing red eyes. Confused, and not a little bit scared by the image, Harry closed his inner eye and turned to Neville.

"Sorry Nev, I don't see them, I don't see anything. Do you Draco?" the blond, like Harry seemed a little putout by whatever he'd seen.

He grabbed Harry by the arm and said, "Let's get out of here."

The two boys got to the door and realized that their other friend wasn't with them. Turning, they saw Neville still staring raptly into the mirror.

"Come on Longbottom!" said Draco. "It's after curfew, we need to get back to our common rooms, before the prefects notice that we're out after hours."

"I'll be just a few more minutes, go on ahead and I'll catch up."

Harry and Draco shared a dubious look and exited the room, leaving Neville alone, kneeling in front of the image of his parents.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed. FYI There's a reason that Harry didn't encourage Draco to talk to someone about his home life, but you'll have to continue reading to find out. Interesting tid-bit, the main reason that I killed Vernon off is, so that I wouldn't have to write a fic involving detailed descriptions of child abuse of any kind. Unfortunately, stitistically speaking, for some twisted reason, ppl tend to target disabled ppl more often, cause they think that we're easy targets. For anyone who is actually reading this, if you're ever in a situation similar, prove them wrong and do something about it. Dray will do something, but it's necessary for the plot for him not to do so at the mo. rr


	15. Chapter 15 Changes

Blind Faith

Chapter 15. Changes.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry guys, but in order for me to get this chappie up today, I had to post it without it being beata-ed. WE left the school before school started and spent over eight hrs going over the two Latin songs. It was intense but being given the time to hang with friends was nice. Anywho, Here's chapter 15.

Harry and Draco made it back to their dorm without getting caught; Harry was discouraged the following morning to find that there was still no sign of Hermione. After breakfast came to an end, the podgy boy confided with his friends that the headmaster had come to him while he was at the mirror and explained some things about it. He had also said that Dumbledore said it would be moved to a safer place.

They talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out where their missing friend could be. Neville was of the opinion that she must be sick, though Harry didn't believe this to be the case as he'd seen her dragging herself to class with a terrible cold not a month before. He knew that keeping Hermione from a lesson would likely require physical restraints. Draco had been uncharacteristically quiet on the whole subject, neither adding his own thoughts nor even commenting on their ideas.

By Monday evening, Harry was beside himself after a full day of classes without a word from Hermione. After dinner, he made his decision to talk to Professor McGonagall, as she was Hermione's favorite teacher, about Hermione, and made his way towards her office. He liked the professor alright, but he felt uncomfortable going to her; he felt that he had let her down in some way by not excelling in transfiguration as his father before him.

He was standing outside Professor McGonagall's door building up the courage to knock, when he heard voices coming from the other side of the door. They sounded like the professor and Hermione so he let his Slytherin side get the better of him and cocked his ear towards the door to listen more closely.

"Really Miss Granger," came McGonagall's worried voice. "Are you sure you're up to returning to class so soon? It's hardly been a week…"

"Please Professor," he heard his friend reply. Her voice sounded strained and tired. He wanted to stretch his senses out but between the thickness of the door, and the splitting headache he already had from a day of classes, he didn't think he could manage it. "My parents were adamant about me returning when I talked to them last. Neither they nor I are going to let anybody dictate where I go to school."

"And what about your arm?"

"The healer at St. Mungo's said that there was no permanent damage and that I'll be able to take off the bandages in another week or so. She also said that there won't be that much scarring."

There was a short pause where Professor McGonagall was likely debating the wisdom of returning the girl to classes but in the end, she agreed. "Right then, gather your things and I'll walk you to the Ravenclaw tower so that you can put any of your remaining posessions in your dorm. Afterwards, would you like to go to the library for a while and perhaps talk to a few friends there?"

Harry turned and fled down the hallway, not wanting it to look like he was eavesdropping. He made it back to the library in record time and found Neville and several others reading at their usual table. The podgy boy was reading a Herbology text with an air of interest on his face.

"Hullo Harry," said Nev as his friend walked over to said table tapping his cane as he went.

"Nev," he answered, "Have you seen Draco? I've got news!"

Neville nodded, "He just went to the owlery to post a letter to his father I think, what news?"

The raven-haired boy frowned, he'd rather of told them all at once but he couldn't wait for the blond boy to return. He was near to bursting in anticipation of telling his friends as it was. "Hermione's back! I overheard Professor McGonagall talking to her, they'll be here directly."

As if on cue Hermione and McGonagall, the Gryffindor-head-of-house, walked over too their table intending to talk with the group of friends in privacy. Harry had to force himself not to gasp in surprise as he got a good look at her aura. The normally golden sparks that represented a healthy wizard were replaced by angry red ones that indicated burns. They were clustered mostly on the girls left forearm but were present all over her, especially on her face and other hand.

Based upon the way their fellow peers were gawking at the girl in curiosity, she decided that privacy was a lost cause given the shere amount of kids present. 'Merlin knows that if I don't clarify the story, the children will start a wild fire blowing everything out of proportion as usual. But I can at least attempt to spare Mrs. Granger the embarrassment of that, after all, she has already faced adversity at Hogwarts what with her extreme intelligence and her Muggleborn status.' "Children," admonished McGonagall as everyone began to move in their direction. "Miss Granger has had a bit of an accident over the holidays but as you can see, she is quite alright. I would ask you all to give her some time to get settled in before bothering her with unnecessary questions." The professor gave them all another stern look and shot an apologetic glance in the girl's direction before departing.

The library was deadly silent for a small eternity. The only sounds that could be heard were the children's breathing and the ticking from the clock sitting on Madame Pense's desk. Then, as if a wave was breaking, everyone surged forward and bombarded Hermione with questions.

Grabbing Hermiones' arm, Harry hurridly tugged her out of the room and into the nearest empty classroom. Once in he, with no little help from Hedwig, kept everyone else but Neville outside and closed the door.

"Are you alright?" asked the two of them in unison as they led her to a spare desk and sat her down.

"We were so worried when you weren't on the train…" said Harry as he began scanning her for injuries in earnest.

Hermione's aura became tinged with fear, not at him, he was sure, but most likely in response to the memory of whatever had caused her injuries.

"A fire sprite "accidentally" got into our house after we went to bed on Christmas Eve," she answered, putting on a brave front. "My parents and I got out alright, but our

house was a total loss."

"What about them?" asked Harry as he gently put his hands on Hermione's shoulders to begin healing her. "Were they hurt too?"

Hermione's façade of strength crumpled as tears welled up in her eyes. "They saved me Harry. We were all asleep but my mum smelled the smoke somehow and woke us all up… everything was on fire. Things got so bad that she had to push me out of a window. They were… they were hurt pretty badly but the healers say that they'll be alright. Provided that everything's going good health wise, they'll be released from the hospital in a week or two."

They all sat quietly for a time, as Harry continued to work on her burns. Little by little, Hermione's aura shifted from red to gold and he noticed how her muscles were relaxing as the pain ebbed. He was just helping his friend remove the bandages from her arm, when the door suddenly opened Draco burst in. The raven-haired boy sensed agitation, guilt and not a little bit of relief coming from Draco as he saw for himself that Hermione was alright. His face hardened, after just a few moments.

"Granger," snarled Draco in a tone he normally only reserved for Weasley. "I see that you finally decided to show up at school. Over the holidays, I've had time to think about the company I've been keeping and quite frankly, you are beneath me."

The three friends already in the room stood with their mouths hanging open, unable to quite comprehend the words that continued to spew from the blonde's mouth.

"I won't have it known that I'm consorting with a…" Draco's speech stopped for a moment, as he almost seemed to be choking on his words, but he went on. "A filthy mudblood. So I'm telling you now… stay away from Harry and I."

"What are you on about Draco?" Harry asked as he walked over to the boy. "Hermione is our friend."

Draco's face turned a bright shade of pink and he growled, "No she's not, she's a dirty muggle-born freak and we'll have nothing to do with her. Now tell her to get out."

Harry tried to argue further with his blond friend, but found himself having difficulty not telling the girl to do as Draco demanded. Harry took on an almost panicked look as he fought an internal battle over whom to side, and as it was happening he felt the medallion on his chest growing uncomfortably warm.

Grinding his teeth in frustration at Harry's lack of response, Draco snorted and said, "Fine then, if Granger won't leave then we will. Come on Harry."

With that the blond boy turned and left the room, not bothering to see if Harry would follow. As it turned out he didn't have to. The moment Draco walked away Harry turned and went after him like a puppet on a string.

Harry didn't know how long he walked after the other boy, he felt like he was traveling in a daze. It seemed almost a surprise, when they ended up out by the lake well past curfew.

"Draco," he asked finally after listening to his friend throw rocks into the lake for several minutes. "What was that all about? Why are you being so mean to Hermione?"

There was no answer for several moments. Harry watched the other boy's aura flickering as warring emotions fought for control. He could sense anger and hatred, but they didn't seem to be connected to Hermione's name when he'd said it. The strongest emotion was guilt, however, it flared sharply at the mention of her name.

"Listen Harry," said Draco with determination. "Hermione is a mudblood, neither of her parents are magical. She isn't like our kind and it's not safe for her to be around us."

"What are you talking about?" asked the raven-haired boy in confusion. "Hermione isn't a danger."

His question was answered by a bitter laugh. "Hardly. You've met my father Harry. He's really smart and he always finds out what's happening at school. Over Christmas he said that I wasn't to associate myself with such trash, said that he'd make sure… that was on Christmas Eve. Now drop it, we're not talking about this anymore."

They sat in silence for a time. Harry was just about to suggest that they head back to the Slytherin commons when he sensed someone approaching from the castle. Motioning to Draco for silence, he pulled the other boy with him against a nearby tree as none other than Professor Snape stalked by on his way to the forbidden forest. Curiosity getting the better of their common sense, the two of them waited a few seconds then followed the potions master into the woods.

It was slow going, moving silently enough not to be caught yet keeping the professor within sight, but they managed not to lose him. Soon Draco and Harry came upon a meeting between Snape and Professor Quirrell.

"You came alone?"

"Y… yes of course," replied Quirrell weakly. "But why meet out here?"

The potions-master's face took on a deadly serious air as he drew closer towards the professor as to minimize the risk of others overhearing their little chat. "I thought we'd keep this little conversation private," answered Snape. "After all, the student population isn't supposed to know about the Philosophers Stone."

The defense teacher mumbled to himself inaudibly, his words stumbling over themselves as Harry strained to hear.

"Have you found out how to get past that monster of Hagrid's?" asked Snape sharply.

"B… but-"

"You don't want me as an enemy Quirrell."

The two continued to talk in low tones but Harry wasn't able to hear any more, as Draco, spooked by the whole affair, dragged him away from the clearing, back towards the castle.

"What was that all about?" asked the raven-haired boy when they were out of earshot.

Draco shook his head and answered, "I'm not sure. At least we know that that beast is guarding something called the Philosophers Stone and that one or both of Snape and Quirrell want it badly."

The next weeks were the most uncomfortable that Harry could remember since coming to Hogwarts. Hermione was no-longer speaking to him or Draco, which seemed to suit the blond just fine. She and Neville had begun spending more time away from them in the library with that prat from Gryffindor, Ron Weasley.

It still bothered him, the reproachful looks from her or Nev, whenever their eyes met but Draco was steadfast in his insistence of not speaking with them. It irked Harry, but for some reason he was allowing the other boy's opinion to be more important than what he knew was right. There were times, when he felt like he was on the verge of figuring out why he was feeling so oddly but something always seemed to distract him right then.

Some things, however, had improved for Harry in that time. The understanding of his magic and senses, under Sal's tutoring, had made serious progress. Barely a week back from holidays, Harry was able to see the ghostly outlines of non-magical outlines through his inner sight, though it took quite a bit of concentration for him to do it. He still couldn't visualise things well enough to attempt any transfiguration spells, but he had been able to make a feather fly just the day before.

Harry and Draco were spending some time in the library going over what they'd learned about the stone. After learning it's name, it took almost no time to dig up information on it and learn about Nicholas Flamel as well. It turned out that the stone was created by an alchemist of that name several hundred years before; it could change metal to gold and create something called the elixir of life, a substance that was said to give the drinker immortality.

The blond boy had decided that it would be a brilliant idea to get the stone for themselves becoming rich in the process. He was just telling Harry about his plans for all that gold when Ron Weasley burst into the library and rushed over to Hermione and Neville, where they sat, pouring over musty tomes.

"I think Weasel has found Flamel for them," said Draco quietly.

"Why's that?"

The blond sneered as he watched the commotion at the other table, "Because Weasel is swinging a chocolate frog card around like he's swatting flies."

"You know we could have just told them about the stone when we first heard of it." said Harry in a conspiratorial whisper. "They could have helped us."

The blond paused for a moment, as if considering the thought, then shook his head. "Lets go," he said in a voice loud enough to be heard by their one-time friends. "It's beginning to smell a bit ripe in here."

The two of them left the library followed by the angry and somewhat worried looks of Hermione and Neville. Unseen by any of them, was a group of four translucent witches and wizards hidden in the shadows. They watched the short exchange with concern.

"Things can't stay this way much longer," said Sal quietly to his companions as they faded from sight.

A/N: There's a pole on profile concerning Petunia and Severus, if you're either a die-hard shipper or basher of said paring, I urge you to take the time to vote. This AKA your votes will purely make the decision, as I'm unsure bout the paring myself at the present time. Folks, we're nearing the end of there first year. I'm shooting for 300 rr's before the fic is through, but that's just my own personal goal. When I post the last chappie, see A/N's for info bout the posting time of the sequel. Cheers.


	16. Chapter 16 The Forbidden Forest

Blind Faith

Chapter 16. The Forbidden Forest.

Disclaimer: If I did own the copyrights to Harry Potter, I'd own a mansion since I don't, it's obviously not true.

A/N: Here's chapter 16.

Over the next week, Ravenclaw was defeated by Gryffindor. Their victory was won due to their superb chasers. Although Ravenclaw caught the snitch, Gryffindor was already 230 points ahead. This put the upcoming match which would ultimately decide who won the Quidditch cup between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Which wouldn't take place until late April. Harry attended the game. He didn't pay much attention and was unaware that they were now in the running for the cup until Draco pointed it out to him later.

Sss

"I'm not really sure about this."

Harry stood in the room of requirement with a wooden practice sword in his hands, as he waited nervously for Sal's next swing. "Why do I have to learn sword fighting?"

The old wizard walked a lazy circle around the boy, swinging patterns in the air with his own padded weapon. "When did you start sensing non-magical objects Harry? Right after the holidays, wasn't it? How far have you progressed since then?"

Sal Grinned at Harry's shrug. "We need to give your senses some kind of initiative to develop." This said, the old wizard flicked the practice sword out and swatted Harry's backside with it. "Now put up your guard and actually try to block me this time."

They spent the next hour going back and forth, with the raven-haired boy getting far more than he gave. When they finished, he flopped onto his stomach on some nearby mats.

"Ooh," he groaned. "I won't be able to sit down for a week."

Sal crouched beside his charge, with a twinkle in his eye, he asked, "So why don't you just heal yourself?"

Harry snorted with disgust, "Because I cant, you know that. My unique healing magic doesn't work on me. For that exact reason, I've begun learning some standard healing spells with Madme Ponfrey in case I'm ever in a situation where I'm unable to use my healing gift."

"Harry…" began Sal as he watched Harry begin his cool down stretches. "I've been watching you and your friends. Something has changed between you since the holidays."

"I… I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do," said Sal sharply. "When was the last time that you said a civil word to Hermione or Neville;do you remember the last time that you said anything to them at all?"

Harry mutely shrugged, not wanting to think about it.

"Harry…"

"I don't know!" Harry screamed at Sal. Then in a weaker voice, he went on, "Whenever they're nearby I'm thinking one thing and doing another."

Flopping onto his back regardless of the pain it was bringing his tortured backside; Harry lay there with his hands covering his face. "I think I may be going insane."

"Where did you get that necklace?" Sal asked in a curious tone as he changed the subject. "You know that you're not supposed to be bringing magical items in here without my permission."

Caught up in his own thoughts, Harry didn't really hear the old man at first. "What? Oh, the necklace. It was a Christmas gift from Draco. It's got some kind of anti-theft charm on it, because I can't take it off."

Running his fingers across it's surface, Sal regarded the talisman with a thoughtful expression. Leaning back with a frown, he asked, "Do you think that you can talk Draco into coming with you for your training on Saturday?"

This gave Harry a bit of a pause; the old wizard had never asked to have any of Harry's friends here when he trained. After all their time here, he'd become to think of this place as their own little secret. Still, Sal seemed to think that it was important for the other boy to be here so, reluctantly, he agreed.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do it." Sal said with force. "I think that he can tell us a lot about his little gift, likely more than you expect." Helping Harry to his feet, Sal urged, "Remember now, bring your friend with you next Saturday."

Exhausted, Harry moved gengerly as he left the room of requirement, closing the door behind him as he went. Harry had started on his way back to Slytherin, when he bumped, quite literally, into Draco as the blond came skidding around a corner.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry as he picked the other boy up from the floor.

"Come on!" hissed Draco, "We've got to get out of here before…"

"Before you're caught by a professor, Mr. Malfoy?" came the clipped response from Professor McGonagall as she stepped out of the shadows. "What are you two doing out so late after curfew?"

Thinking fast, Harry answered, "I got lost getting back to the common room this evening," doing his best to ensure that his expression matched the ssupposed events. "Draco just found me."

Smirking mirthlessly, the Gryffindor professor disagreed. "Had this been your first month, I'd have believed such a story, Mr. Potter. However, it is quite well known that you know most of these corridors better than many of the sighted students. Your head of house will be notified and you'll be notified when proper punishments have been set. Now follow me and I'll return you both to your dormitory."

They'd arrived at Slytherin house and the wall had just slid open to admit the two students, when Mr. Filch arrived with a very frightened Ron, Hermione, and Neville following him.

"Excuse me Professor," said the caretaker. "I found these three sneaking about the astronomy tower after curfew. I brought them down to the dungeons to teach them a lesson," the caretaker smirked at the mere thought of 'the good ole days' when such actions would be plausible, "Mrs. Norris smelled two other students out and followed their scent back here, where I found just the person I was looking for, you. Oh how would I have loved to catch these two snakes out of bed as well," McGonagall glared at Filch for that one, "Since two of these kids belong in your house, I will leave their punishment up to you."

Seeing the three new rule breakers seemed to put McGonagall into an even worse mood. Harry winced, as he waited for her temper to explode. It wasn't long in coming.

"I am disgusted. Five students out of bed and two of them are affiliated with my own house."

Hermione, attempted to speak up, trying to explain why they would be out of the tower but the professor held up her hand and declared, "Not a word, Miss Granger. I've no idea what foolishness would have you out at this hour and I really don't care. Fifty points will be taken from your respective houses."

"Professor!" cried Ron in horror.

"Each! You'll also serve detention with Mr. Filch… All of you," she said, wiping the smirk off Draco's face. "I will clear it with your heads of house. Now get to bed before you get into even more trouble."

Silently, Draco, and Harry entered their dormitory and changed into their nightclothes. Laying in his bed, Harry turned over in Draco's direction and asked, "What were you doing out so late, Draco?"

"Nothing," the other pre-teen replied. "It's not important. What were you doing out?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow," promised Harry, "Now, goodnight."

The rest of the week went by a bit too quickly for Harry's tastes. Their detention with Mr. Filch had been set up for Friday evening. The days until then seemed to be flying by. Exams were coming and he had to really buckle downon his studies to make sure and score highly in the theory as he was still having difficulty on the practical in many of his classes.

One day on his way to the library, he ran across Professor Quirrell coming out of an empty classroom nearly in tears. As he approached, he'd thought that there had been two voices coming from inside, but when he went in he found nothing but an open door on the far side of the room.

Friday finally came. Harry found himself waiting in the entry hall with Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Neville, as they stood in two small groups, waiting for Mr. Filch. All of them were afraid, Harry could tell. Even among the first years, stories of the caretaker's detentions were a horrid legend.

Draco, edgy already, looked about to begin hurling insults at Hermione at any moment. He'd been merciless with that entire group, since holidays ended; the majority of his abuse seemed directed at the bushy haired girl. It had been so bad, several times, that Hermione could be seen running towards the girls bathrooms with tears streaming down her face.

What surprised Harry most about it all, was that though he had instigated each exchange, he would be anything but happy when he got her to break down. For hours after one of their squabbles, he would kick things and walk around in a really foul mood.

Anything that the blond might have planned to say to Hermione would have to wait this evening, however, as filch finally arrived to escort them to their detention.

"Follow me," said the old man through crooked teeth as he lit a lamp, leading them out of the castle. "I bet you'll think twice before breaking school rules again," he went on. "Still, it's a shame they let the old ways die. I think a week hanging by your wrists in the dungeons would do a world of good."

Harry wasn't really listening to the old man's words. He'd been distracted, when he'd felt Hedwig settle on his shoulders and begin tickling his ear. At least he would have one trouble-free companion this evening.

By the direction they were traveling, Harry guessed that they were probably headed towards Hagrid's hut. Harry's suspicions were confirmed when he heard the half giant's gravelly voice call out.

"That you Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry smiled; he was glad to be doing his detention with the big man but the caretaker obviously had some inkling of what the boy was thinking.

"I suppose that you think you'll be enjoying yourself tonight," said Filch with glee. "Think again boy! It's into the forest you'll be going and if I'm not mistaken, not all of you will be coming back whole."

"The forest?" choked Draco as he froze in his tracks.

Harry had also heard what sounded like whimpers coming from both Ron and Neville.

"We can't go in there," continued the blond. "I've heard there's things in there like… Werewolves!"

"And Spiders," moaned Ron.

The caretaker smiled wickedly, "Maybe you should've thought about that before you got in trouble."

"Abou' time, said Hagrid as he came lumbering out of the shadows with fang at his side. He was carrying a huge crossbow and had a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. Smiling grimly, the great man nodded to each of the children.

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch evilly. "For whatever is left." With that he turned and headed back up towards the castle, his lantern bobbing in the darkness.

"Right then," grunted Hagrid as he turned back to the children. "What we're doin' tonight is dangerous… er Harry," he said looking a bit uncomfortable. "Maybe yeh can wait here for us… I mean, well yeh know what I mean."

"Hardly," Harry growled. "I've already spent the better part of a night alone in that forest before. I'm not afraid of it and my ears are probably better than your eyes in catching anything trying to sneak up on us."

Hagrid looked distinctly happy and not a little proud at the boy's statement as he led them into the woods without further protest. "There's a unicorn that's been hurt out here somewhere," he said, "And we're gonna find it."

"How do you know?" asked Harry as he held on to Draco's shoulder and followed him. Thanks to his exercises with Sal, Harry could sense a lot more of the world around him but he wasn't totally confident in it yet. Hagrid, at the front of the group suddenly stopped and knelt to the ground.

"Look here," the half-giant said as he stuck his finger into a small puddle of silvery liquid on the ground. "This is unicorn blood. Th' poor beast has been through here in the last few hours but im not sure which way it went. That means we're gonna split up. Harry, you and Hermione come with me. Malfoy, Ron and Neville, you follow the trail that way."

"I want fang then," said Draco.

"Fine," answered the groundskeeper. "Just so yeh know, he's a bloody coward."

Harry and Hermione walked quietly behind the half giant for a time. Harry, having finally worked up the nerve, to apologize, said, "Hermione, I'm sorry for not talking to you, I know it sounds odd but I really haven't been feeling like myself since Christmas."

Pretending to not even hear him, the girl kept walking with her nose in the air. Harry had been afraid of this, things had gone on badly for so long, that it wasn't all that likely she'd ever forgive him. Truth be told, he didn't blame her a bit. He was about to try again when he turned at a distant and barely audible shout. The next thing he knew, the forest was lit by flying sparks in the distance.

"The signal!" cried Hermione. "They must have found something."

"Stay here," rumbled Hagrid as he ran off into the woods.

They stood quietly for a time, feeling a bit more anxious by the moment. Harry had just decided to go looking for the others, when the groundskeeper appeared followed by an embarrassed Neville as well as Ron and Draco, though the two boys seemed a bit more battered and bruised than when they'd left.

"What happened?" asked harry when they were all together.

"Seems Malfoy took it on himself ter sneak up on poor Neville when he wasn' looking and grabbed hold of 'im." Hagrid explained. "Poor bloke was so scared he went and threw up the sparks. When I got there Ron 'n Malfoy were on the ground thrashin each other."

The two boys had squared off again and looked ready to go at it again when Hagrid reached in and physically separated them. "That's it," he said. "We're just goin to have to keep you two apart. Ron, you an' Neville come with me. Harry, you Hermione and Draco go that way."

Both Ron and Draco seemed ready to protest but a hard look from Hagrid kept them quiet. Soon enough, the two groups were on their way again. As they followed the trail, Draco became steadily more belligerent towards Hermione. After one particularly hard shove one time, Hermione just snapped.

"Draco Malfoy, How could you?" she snarled. "We were your friends! What could have possibly happened to turn you into such an insufferable git?"

Malfoy, who'd slowly been backing away from the girl as she vented her anger, began to turn quite red in the face and growled back at her, "What, do you ask?" turning to Harry, he questioned, "You didn't tell her did you?" when Harry shook his head mutely, the blond turned back to Hermione and said angrily, "Father knew about us being friends when I got home for Christmas, do you know what he did when it came up? My being chummy with a mudblood? He beat me. Not once, but daily. He would come to my room and ask if I was still planning on palling about with you and your kind. Every time I said yes, he tied my hands to the bedpost and whipped me with his cane until I passed out. Do you know what's stupid? At the time, I really thought it was worth all the pain."

Hermione, her face gone white, stepped back from the blond boy in horror. He followed her, however, now that he had a chance to vent his frustrations.

"It was all futile, you know. On Christmas Eve father came to me and said that if he couldn't beat me into staying away from the 'muggle trash' then he'd keep the trash away from me."

Hermione flinched as the suspicion Draco was planting in her brain came to full bloom.

"It's all my fault you know, you and your parents getting hurt. Being stubborn nearly got you killed. When we found out the next day you'd survived my father's fire-sprite, he just shrugged his shoulders and said there's always tomorrow. He said that he'd spare no expense for my friends."

"He forced me to make a choice then, whether I want you more alive and hating me than dead as a friend. I don't know if I want to have to chose anymore."

Totally spent and not willing to look up into the face of the girl that had once been his friend, Draco turned and stomped further ahead. Harry took a step towards Hermione, wanting to comfort her but just like before, he spun around and ran after Draco. He'd barely gotten a few steps before he ran into Draco's back.

They stood at the edge of a small clearing; at the far end lay the crumpled form of a unicorn. As Harry watched, the last of her life force was slowly ebbing away.

"Oh god, Quicksilver!"

Harry took two halting steps forward to help but froze as a cloaked figure scuttled out of the underbrush and approached the fallen unicorn. Quicksilver raised her head and a single powerful image was thrust into, 'her human's' mind, before the figure began to feed at the wound in her flank and the light in her eyes died forever.

The three of them, Hermione had just arrived to see the unicorn's final collapse, stood trembling in fear. Unable to stand it any further, Draco screamed, grabbed Hermione by the hand and dragged her away as he ran in panic.

Harry was rooted to the spot in horror as the hooded figure, a slightly familiar aura along with something –evil, got up and stalked quickly towards him. Hedwig, sensing imminent danger to her master, became visible and reared up as she prepared to defend him.

A terrible pain suddenly shot through his scar. Harry clapped a hand on his head and staggered back as the sound of hooves approaching filled his ears. Out of nowhere the form of a giant horse flew over his head and landed between him and the ghoulish thing. Rearing up, it frightened away the attacker, whatever it might have been.

Harry, in turn, now gaped in wonder at the beast before him. It wasn't a horse at all, though it had the body of one. Where its neck should've started, rose the upper body of a man. This was a centaur and he knew that he was safe, as Hedwig had relaxed on his shoulders again.

"Greetings youngling," said the great beast as he lowered his weapons. "I am Firenze." There was a short pause and Harry knew instinctively that firenze was studying him. "You are the Harry Potter. Come with me, the woods are not safe at night to be alone, especially for one such as you."

Harry took the Centaur's hand and was pulled up onto it's back. Firenze turned and prepared to leap into motion when Harry suddenly remembered the vision sent to him by Quicksilver.

"Wait," he cried. "We need to do something first." Reaching out with his senses, he located what he'd been looking for. "That way," he pointed. "There's another clearing about fifty yards that way."

Firenze looked at Harry oddly but turned and followed his directions regardless. A short time later, they came into a small glade. Harry slid to the ground and slowly approached a small stand of bushes as he cooed comforting words. Kneeling down, he pulled the bushes aside and exposed a tiny colt with the beginnings of a horn, barely a nub, growing out of its head.

Harry knelt patiently, gently stroking the young unicorn's withers until it trusted him enough to be led out into the open. Harry did his best to keep the colt from becoming too agitated as he checked it over.

"It's alright boy, I understand. I lost my mum when I was little too." turning to Frienze, he explained, "This is Silverbolt, his mum hid him here from that… thing. Do you think you could…"

"We will look after the little one until he is ready to be on his own," answered the centaur with a grim smile. "After all he is now marked as you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You've said it yourself," replied Firenze. "What lies hidden at Hogwarts?"

"What- Oh, you mean the Philosopher's Stone."

"And who do you know of that would seek that out? Who would hold on to life long enough to attempt stealing it for their return?"

Cringing a bit, Harry answered, "Voldemort."

"Just so."

A crashing could be heard from nearby, then Hagrid came charging out of the underbrush, nearly scaring the young unicorn into bolting.

"Harry," cried the groundskeeper in relief. "Malfoy and Hermione came back babbling something about a monster."

"It's gone now," replied Harry. "The unicorn is in a clearing that way," said Harry, pointing vaguely. "Do you think we can go back to the castle now? I'm done."

A little over an hour later, everyone was back in their respective houses. Hermione and Draco still weren't talking but both were wearing serious, thoughtful expressions on their faces. Harry lay with Hedwig curled around his head on the pillow and he gently stroked her feathers as he thought of what he'd learned that day. Sleep was a long time in coming for Harry Potter.

A/N: Hope you liked. For those who haven't read the original, what's your opinion on Harrys behavior? Is he being controlled somehow? Is he just being a jerk cause he's upset at what he perceives as a romantic relationship between Petunia and Severus? Don't forget to vote. Your opinions are always valued.


	17. Chapter 17 You used me

Blind Faith

Chapter 17. You used me.

Thanks to my beata's Snapeangel and Julian Carax for taking the time when possible to beata this for me. A big thanks to others who inform me of other spelling etc errors.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Here's chapter 17. We're on the home strech and the finish line is rapidly approaching. Hope you enjoy.

Morning came far too early for Harry's tastes, especially after the events of the previous evening. Quicksilver's death had almost seemed unreal then, but as he lay snug and warm under the covers he couldn't help but think of Silverbolt and worry about what would become of the colt now.

Hearing the clock upstairs on the mantle above the fireplace chiming the hour, Harry forced himself to get out of bed at such an early time in the morning, because he had the task of rousing his friend. He knew that getting the other boy up would be a hassle this early, but Sal had been insistent about his friend coming to this morning's training session. Though he'd likely never put it to the test, Harry was fairly certain that refusing his mentor's request would prove to be futile.

Twenty minutes and several death-threats later, Harry and a very sleepy Draco entered the room of requirement. One look around the training area ended the other boy's sleepy complaints as he gaped at all of the equipment around them.

"What is this place?" asked Draco, nearly bursting with excitement. "It's brilliant!"

"This," came Sal's voice from the shadows. "Is where Harry is learning to harness his magical abilities." Draco nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected intrusion by the old wizard. Harry, on the other hand, only smiled. Months of training had really paid off. Even without using his second sight he'd heard Sal breathing the moment that they'd entered the room.

"This is where he's been honing his senses," Sal continued from some unseen dark corner. "He's spent every available moment since Halloween working to get a handle on his magic. A formidable task for anyone in his situation; he's always had friends ready to lend him their support… until lately that is."

Sal was suddenly right beside the boys and placed his hand on the startled and distinctly guilty looking blonde's shoulder. "After the Christmas holidays Harry suddenly began distancing himself from all of his former friends except you. At first I thought it was some childish squabble that would blow over shortly. What I didn't expect, however, was that Harry began to act completely unlike himself and he was actually beginning to lose some ground that we'd gained in regards to his training."

Sal walked over to Harry and pulled the pendant from inside his shirt. The pendant lay in the old wizard's hand, glittering in the firelight, though at the moment, it's jewelled eyes were darkened at the moment.

"An interesting Christmas gift he's gotten from you Mr. Malfoy," said Sal, looking sideways at the blond. "Fortunately for Harry, I recognized what it really was."

As the old wizard spoke, Draco's eyes widened and he began to look frantically for the door. Oddly, where it had been was a smooth stone wall. Turning back, he saw Sal glide toward him with a dangerous expression on his face. "Tell me where your father got the charm and who else is included in the activation spell."

"I -I don't know what you're talking about," the blond said in a strained whisper. "Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important; what you've done is unforgivable and I wouldn't blame him one bit if he never wanted to see you again. But you can start making this right... who else was named in the spell?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry in exasperation. "What spell? And Sal, why are you being so angry with Draco, what's this all about?"

The old wizard stared hard at Draco for a moment and asked, "Will you tell him or shall I?" When the blond couldn't bring himself to respond, Sal nodded grimly turning back to Harry. "Your Christmas gift from Draco is more than a simple necklace. It is a Geas charm. They work on a principle similar to the Imperious curse except that the spell is placed on an object that affects the first person it is given to."

"But... how, why?"

"For the why we'd have to ask your friend here," explained Sal. "That's why I had you bring him here. As to how, the Geas charm was invented by Salazar Slytherin himself at the request of a king he served before the founding of Hogwarts. There were never more than a handful of them in existence and I thought they'd all been destroyed until I saw you wearing one the other day. The pendant that you received on Christmas wasn't some accident. The activation spell had to be cast and the people capable of controlling you named. I knew Draco didn't do this on his own because it takes the power of a fully mature wizard to set it. I suspect the boy's father set it so that you'd have to serve them both. Malfoy has been manipulating you since Christmas and it looks to me like he sees you as nothing more than a toy to use as he pleases."

"No!" Draco, his face red, began wildly hitting Sal's chest and stomach with clenched fists. "I hate you...I hate you! He's my last friend!" The blond fell to his knees, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Harry was finding himself in a similar situation but for much different reasons.

As Sal had gone about explaining the charm's power and origin, the raven-haired boy found himself staring at Draco with a tortured expression. He knew that he should feel betrayed at the least, more likely furious. He could sense all these feelings boiling around deep inside his mind but the magic of the pendant was holding them at bay. He could feel the pendant's power forcing him to feel sympathy and compassion for his friend even in the face of Draco's betrayal. The conflicting impulses were warring inside him and bit-by-bit, he could feel it tearing him apart. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. Overcome by weakness, however, he felt his knees go all rubbery and he slumped against some of the exercise equipment, knocking both it and himself to the floor in the process.

The crashing sound from Harry's fall drew the attention of the other two back to the stricken boy. Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment, not fully able to accept what they were seeing. Harry lay sprawled over a weight bench, his pallid face covered in perspiration and breathing irregularly, while he trembled so violently that he looked like he would hurt himself.

Restraining himself from immediately running to the lad, Sal glanced at Draco saying with a voice full of venom, "Oh look, you've broken your toy."

"Wh... what's wrong with him?" yelled Draco as he eased his friend into a more comfortable position on the mats.

"You're killing him," said the old wizard as brutally as he could manage. "He's fighting the charm's magic but since he's had to give up on or been betrayed by his friends, he has noting left to fight for. They're stalemated and it's slowly draining the last of his strength. Sooner or later, my bet would be on sooner, the strain will become too much for him, he'll have used up all of his energy and..."

"What?"

"And then you can cry over him at his funeral."

A look of horror crossed Draco's face as the implications of what Sal was saying became apparent. "Stop it then," Draco begged. "Break the curse."

"I can't," replied the custodian. "The only two ways I know of to remove the magic holding him is either for him to be a blood heir of Slytherin and have enough need and will to break it; or for the one who initiated it, your father, to release him."

"Father would never do that," cried the blond. "He's convinced that Harry has some hidden power that saved him from you know who. He'll never give up control"

Taking Draco's chin in his hand, Sal lifted the boy's gaze to meet his own. "There is a way to save him right now though. Release him from your control. It's your betrayal that is causing this conflict, end it now."

"But he'll hate me!"

"Or he'll die," the old wizard reminded. "This is a terrible thing, someone your age having to make this choice. I know you've already made this sacrifice to protect Miss Granger, now you need to do so again for Harry."

The blond stared down at his stricken friend, torn between what he wanted and what he knew he had to do. Harry was his last true friend and the blond knew that when the enchantment was lifted, the raven-haired boy would want to have nothing to do with him; but if he didn't...

Harry's face was already pale and drawn. Covered in a sheen of sweat, his limbs were shaking so badly that he seemed in danger of hurting himself if it continued. The faint odour of burning flesh reached Draco's nostrils and he reached out to open Harry's shirt to find that the flesh around the pendant was reddened and blistered.

Looking back up to Sal with frightened eyes, Draco begged, "What do I do?"

"Release him," came the old wizard's reply. "Order him to no longer allow the pendant to influence him when it comes to you."

Grabbing his friend by the shoulders, Draco spoke in a shakey but determined voice, "Harry... Harry listen. You don't have to follow my orders anymore. I release you, do you hear me? You're free."

The blond had hoped that Harry would immediately wake up and be himself again, or at least start looking better. Instead the other boy looked, if anything, a bit worse than he had moments before.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked in panic. "Why isn't he getting better?"

Frowning with concern, Sal ran his hand over Harry's sweaty brow. "He shouldn't have gotten so weak this quickly." turning back to the blond he said, "We're going to need some help; my own magic is somewhat limited in scope, I don't have any healing magic."

Seeing Draco's eyes widen in fear, the old wizard shook his head, "No lad, not Dumbledore or Pomfrey. I don't think making the headmaster aware of this would do any good and the school's medi-witch would be required to go straight to him. We need someone that you both trust and who knows how to keep his mouth shut."

Realizing who Sal was implying, Draco jumped to his feet and sprinted to the newly returned door.

"Wait."

"We need to keep this quiet, for Harry's sake as well as your own," explained the old wizard. "The headmaster uses the castle's portraits as his eyes and ears inside the castle. Go to get help quickly but don't be obvious about it. Remember that you are a Slytherin."

Determination hardening his eyes, Draco nodded as he straightened his robes and stepped quickly through the portal and into the castle proper. Left alone with Harry, the old wizard bent down and gently picked up the lad and placed him on a couch that had appeared from nowhere. "Hold on lad," Sal said as he bathed the child's forehead with a damp cloth he'd conjured. "Help is on the way."

The halls of Hogwarts on an early Saturday morning were usually deserted. Teachers and students who'd spent the week rising early for classes were having a bit of a lie in. Even Mr. Filch, who would normally be searching the halls on the lookout for adventurous students was still abed. That stillness was broken by the sounds of hurried footsteps as a young boy made his way swiftly to the dungeons.

Draco moved through the corridors of the school looking as if he owned the place. Head held high and with a haughty expression, he was the epitome of pureblood pride. It was only if you had the chance to study his face that you'd notice the slightly widened eyes or the flush in his cheeks that betrayed his agitation or that he was only a few steps short of a full run.

As he entered the dungeons proper, the blond was dearly wishing that he was going any place else. He'd already driven away Hermione and Neville, and when Harry woke up there was little doubt in the Slytherin's mind that the other boy would hate him for what he'd done. Now he would have to explain himself to a man who not only was like a second father to him, but also someone who had become close with Harry's family. So wrapped up in his own misery, Draco barely realized it when he found himself standing before an ornate wooden door near the potions classroom.

Gathering himself, Draco raised his hand to knock at the door when it seemed to swing open of it's own accord. Just beyond the doorway stood a tall black-robed figure silhouetted by the light of the room beyond. Caught off guard and a little frightened by the figure's sudden appearance, the blond felt the air catch in his throat as he tried to speak.

"Well, well... what have we here," said Severus Snape as he let his normally stern expression soften at the sight of his godson. "What brings you out of your bed so early on a Saturday morning Draco?"

"Uncle Severus," Draco began, his voice strained with tightly checked emotion. "May... may I come in? I need your help."

Sensing the boy's emotional state and taking note that Draco had called him by a name the young Malfoy hadn't used in years, the Slytherin head of house suddenly felt a stirring of unease deep in the pit of his stomach. Something had happened and he felt that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it.

Once inside and the door securely closed, Draco grabbed onto Severus' robes with a white-knuckled grip. "It's Harry," he blurted with fear and anxiety creeping noticeably into his eyes and voice for the first time since he'd left the room of requirement. "He... he's reacting badly to a necklace father sent him for Christmas."

"What do you mean?" asked the potions-master tensely.

"He's sick, shaking all over and he's so weak that he won't wake up!"

"Then why on earth would you come to me?" growled Snape as he went to the hearth to pick up a bag of floo powder. Taking a hand-full, he threw it in and called, "Madame Pomfrey's office." The fire flared, but rather than turning green it went out altogether. Severus stared at the fireplace, not quite sure what had just happened when Draco called for his attention again.

"Uncle," Draco said. "We have to go. The man said not to bring anyone but you."

"Man?" asked Severus. "What man?"

Frustrated, Draco answered, "He was there helping Harry with his magic. He never said his name..." the blond's eyes widened and he pointed to a muggle style portrait hung over the fireplace. "Him. Well, he looks a lot like him but older."

The Slytherin head-of-house stood motionless, staring into the unmoving gaze of the wizard depicted on the canvas. Gesturing for Draco to stay where he was, Snape went into another room and returned momentarily with a large satchel hung over one shoulder and a wand in his hand. "Take me to them."

The professor and Draco entered the room of requirement several minutes later to find Sal still mopping Harry's brow with a damp cloth. Harry still looked pale and drawn but he seemed more relaxed than when Draco had left earlier. Looking up from his task, Sal was confronted with the business end of Severus's wand.

"Who are you?" demanded the potions-master.

"See to the boy first," Sal replied simply. "Then we'll talk."

Keeping his wand at the ready, Snape moved cautiously towards Harry as the old wizard backed away, giving the other man access to his charge. Checking the stricken boy, first with a cursory glance, then with his full attention, Severus realized that Harry was truly ill.

"What's happened to him?"

Sal, standing well back from the pair to help the other wizard feel more at ease, glanced at Draco. "You didn't tell him?"

Steadfastly studying his feet, the blond answered, "Er... there wasn't time. I just told him that Harry was having a problem with a necklace father gave him for Christmas."

"Someone," said Sal, looking pointedly at Draco, "Gave Harry a geas charm as a Christmas present and he's been under their control ever since." Draco's cheeks burned hotly and he desperately searched for any place else to look than at his godfather. "When I recognized the item a few days ago, I had Harry promise to bring young Mr. Malfoy here to confront him about it. Unfortunately, the boy was so upset by the revelation that his feelings created a conflict with the magic of the pendant. We were able to sort it out by releasing him from Draco's influence. Unfortunately, the conflict inside him was enough that he's suffering from severe exhaustion."

Snape was only half listening as he dug through his satchel looking for what would be best suited to help Harry. Taking out a pepper-up potion, he gently tipped the vial against the boy's slack mouth, letting a few drops in. The little bit Harry had taken wasn't enough to revive him, but it did bring him around enough that he was able to swallow the rest of it without choking.

After having the raven-haired boy drink two healing drafts and a dreamless sleep potion, Snape sat with Harry's head resting in his lap. The relief that Severus felt on seeing Harry's positive response to the potions was largely due to the promise he'd made to Petunia several weeks before about keeping him safe. Deep down, though, he had to admit that Harry had grown on him.

Oblivious to the other two people still in the room with them, Severus studied the face of his boyhood rival's son, marking the similarities and differences between the two. Just to look at him it was obvious that he was James Potter's son.

Except for the minute and almost invisible scars around his eyes, Harry looked exactly as his father had when Severus had first met him at the sorting ceremony so many years ago. Same untamable black hair and a face that was a mirror of his father. The potions-master closed his eyes, banishing the unwelcome memories of his years putting up with James abuse as he reminded himself that at least the boy's resemblance to his father was only skin deep.

Where James had been self-centered and dangerously impulsive, Harry was introspective and giving. His almost obsessive study habits coupled with their mutual love of potions had forged the beginnings of fondness towards the boy in Severus' heart. The potions-master was wryly debating how he would be explaining this mornings events to Petunia, when an unexpected breeze caught his attention.

The room of requirement, in its current form anyway, had no windows open to the outside; yet somehow there was a swirling of air about them that was strong enough to ruffle hair and cause the cloth of their robes to ripple. Above their heads a quickly thickening mist was swirling like a small hurricane. The breeze turned into a wind, going stronger and faster until with a popping noise the cloud disbursed leaving behind a very agitated coatl.

"Hedwig?" Snape breathed as the visibly upset winged serpent dodged about the room hissing menacingly until she spotted her master and settled on his chest.

"She must have known something was wrong with Harry," said Sal. "The coatl will guard him until he wakes up. Come Severus. The time for explanations has come. I know that you have questions and while I don't promise to answer them all, I will do my best." the two of them separated themselves from the boys to talk in relative privacy, leaving Draco to sit miserably as he waited for Harry to wake up.

When several minutes had past in silence, the blond growled to himself in frustration before addressing his sleeping friend. "Harry," he began. "I know you can't hear me but I couldn't say this to you when you were awake." pausing to take a few deep calming breaths, he continued. "I know it's unforgivable, using the necklace to make you stay with me when I was being mean to Hermione and Neville. You have to understand though, I've never had friends like you before. It was never about who I was or how much money my family has. You all liked me for just being me. I've never had that before. I couldn't lose you too."

Reaching out, Draco smoothed the hair on Harry's head but gasped in shock when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"You used me."

A/N: Haha, and I leave you with a minature cliffy. The pole will be taken down on Sept 1st, as I'll be posting another prior to the end of this before the sequel is out. It will involve the naming of Harry's new pet. Which you'll learn more about when the first chappie of the sequel is up.

It only takes ten seconds to click the little green button. I appreciate each and everyone who reviews weather it's simply to say 'nice', 'hate it' etc, or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18 Through the Trapdoor

Blind Faith

Chapter 18 Through the Trapdoor.

Thanks to Snapeangel and Julian Carax for beataing thus far.

A/N: Feedback is always welcome. Decided to update a bit early today.

Disclaimer: Don't own the series obviously.

"You used me."

The statement seemed to hang in the air between the two boys as the unwanted confrontation commenced. Harry still lay on the couch conjured by Sal, with Draco perched on the cushion beside him. The blond was being held in place by the other boy's grip on his wrist. It wasn't exactly painful but it remained very firm all the same.

"It was all just some big joke to you wasn't it?" Harry asked as he levered himself up into a sitting position. Hedwig, who'd been perched on his chest, took to the air and with a repeat performance of her arrival vanished with a pop. Her departure went unnoticed by the boys, however, Harry was furious with Draco and he wouldn't be distracted by anything in the whole of the wizarding world.

"You were just pretending to like me weren't you? You went back to your father and both you and your father passed the time laughing at the poor little blind half-blood?" As he spoke, Harry's grip was becoming painfully tight. Draco pulled against it but was unable to break free.

"Was I your Christmas present? Did daddy give me to you all wrapped up with a bow?" Harry couldn't see it but Draco's head snapped back as if he'd been slapped. The raven-haired youth guessed closer to the truth than he knew.

"Harry, I..."

"Don't." Harry interrupted. "You betrayed me. If you'd really been my friend, then you would have told me about this the first moment we were alone. Instead you used it to drive away all of my real friends."

Unnoticed by the two boys, Sal and Snape had quit talking and were listening closely as Harry vented his anger at the blond. Severus moved as if to stop it. Sal took his arm gently, holding him back. "It's between them, lad," he said quietly. "They have to work it out, or not, on their own."

Snape didn't look very happy with that but he respected the old wizard's request and waited.

Back at the couch, Draco's eyes were misty with unshed tears as he struggled to say something, anything in his own defence. The problem was that there was no defending what he'd done and he knew it. The blond finally hung his head in mute shame as his once-best friend went on.

"You need to go," said Harry tightly as he suddenly released the other boy's arm. "I've never hated anyone in my life, but right now I hate you Draco Malfoy, you and your father. Get out."

Harry's hand shot out and caught the unprepared blond hard in the chest. Draco fell sprawling to the floor. He was uninjured yet he still was feeling lightheaded, like someone had grabbed hold of his heart and was squeezing it. The blond turned and ran to the door, where he nearly knocked down Hermione, Ron, and Neville as he pushed past them in the doorway of the room of requirement.

Nodding a quick farewell to Sal, Severus went out past the children, giving them one of his most withering looks as he passed. Stepping outside, he looked either way and went down the hall as quickly as his dignity would allow in search of his godson.

Hedwig, who'd been perched on Hermione's shoulders, launched herself into the air and flew about her master's head, agitated and a bit on edge, sensing that her master was more than a little worked up as well.

Having been distracted by the whole affair with Draco, Harry's first clue that he had of his other friends presence was Hermione throwing her arms around his neck. "Harry!" she cried. "Are you alright? You look terrible."

"Mione," he gasped, trying to get a decent breath with her attached so tightly. "Can't breathe..."

After the girl loosened her grip, she and Neville sat on either side of Harrywhile Ron remained standing beside the couch as he recounted everything that had happened since Christmas. When he finished his story, Hermione hugged him again and said, "Oh harry, I should have known that it was something like this. You'd never turn your back on us by yourself. Had we guessed what Malfoy was up to, Neville, Ron, and I could have done something."

"It's alright," answered Harry tiredly. "Neither of you could have known what was happening." Harry snuggled against his friends a bit as his hold on consciousness began to slip. "I'm so tired," he said. "Would... would you three stay with me for a bit? At least until I'm asleep?"

"Of course," said Neville as the raven-haired boy succumbed to exhaustion and slumped against Hermione.

The days leading up to their exams passed quickly and with every sunrise Harry's strength returned. The constant companionship of his friends had done wonders for him. He had even begun to visit Sal again in the early mornings to continue his training. More than once, he'd found Professor Snape waiting outside the door for him so that he could visit further with the old wizard. Only two things kept him from being totally at peace. Neville's attention had become smothering, and he missed his closest friend, (save Hermione), Draco.

Neville was his most immediate problem. It had started out so innocently at first. Him helping him to class the first days when he'd still been weak and playing mother hen when he pushed himself too far. If that had remained the extent of the boy's help, everything would have been fine. Unfortunately the boy let himself get a bit out of control and had Harry on the point of screaming the day before when he'd walked over to the Slytherin table as if daring the snakes to stop him, and tried to cut up his food for him. Harry couldn't resist scoffing at Neville and saying, "Gee, Nev, are you batting for the other team now? You've gone all girly on us mate."

"If you have, it's okay, we'll remain friends with you no matter what." Neville's face reddened at that.

Being the typical Gryffindork he was, he said, "I'm not a f'ing fag,"

Malenda, a rather cool Slytherin prefect glared at Neville for being so defensive at Harry's teasing said, "five points from Gryffindor for your lack of tolerance of others,"

"But he was the one who basically called me queer! Why did you take points?"

"See here, I don't even have to answer you, as you just proved my point," replied Malenda, "Return to your table before I get Professor Snape." Neville practically ran to his table in fear of the professor.

Later on that day, Malenda took Harry aside and proceeded to deduct two points from their own house as it were only fair. Harry had been bating the other boy for babying him after all. No matter how much she understood that Harry hated to be helped when he clearly didn't need it, she had to do her job.

Ron was a bit better, but the lanky boy was so wrapped up in the crazy idea that Snape was after the Philosopher's Stone, that he barely talked of anything else, except for his constant griping that Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup. Ron had cornered him several times, desperately searching for any details from the forbidden forest or the conversation he'd heard between Snape and Quirrell that could tie the potions-master to Voldemort.

Severus was another matter as well. The potions-master had spent several days urging harry to at least try and understand the situation from Draco's point of view. Snape knew better than to expect Harry to forgive the other boy but he worked steadily at trying to forge some kind of reconciliation nevertheless.

It wasn't that Harry really hated Draco, though he had vague memories of their conversation where he'd said just that. The problem was that the blond had betrayed his trust and it was something Harry just didn't deal with very well.

They had all entered the library, Hermione's favourite haunt since exams had become so close, and were settled down at one of the tables to study. Neville was wrapped up in a conversation with Ron Weasley, discussing the probability that Snape was after the Stone for Voldemort. They'd been at this ever since Harry had told them of his conversation with Firenze that night in the forest.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the talk but restricted herself to reminding them that it wasn't proper to talk that way about teachers. For his part, Harry could understand how someone could come to such a conclusion about the potions-master. After spending so much time with him, however, he just couldn't see the man backing Voldemort.

Harry was just going over his History of Magic notes when he heard a familiar voice several tables away. Bringing his mind's eye into focus, he located Draco, who was surrounded by several of their house mates ie the one's who Harry had been wary of befriending due to their firm support of the Dark Lord. The group was huddled together around the blond and hanging to his every word as the blond told everyone what he thought about muggles and muggle-born's in general. He also, without actually using her name, was offering his thoughts about Hermione.

Draco's words were cutting and harry couldn't help but cringe with each statement made. He could feel the tension mounting in the room as Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike, who were present in the room, growled in anger toward the young Malfoy. The only two people that weren't taking offense at the blond's words were Harry and Hermione.

With his ability to read auras, Harry could sense that not only wasn't Draco's heart in any of the insults, but it was sickening him to have his hand forced so to speak by his father to act in that manner. Likewise, Hermione's aura showed that she had nothing but pity for Draco's situation. Just like Snape, Hermione had been at him to make some kind of peace with Draco, even if they couldn't be friends.

The raven-haired boy was well-aware that he would have to confront Draco again about what had happened. It was just the how of it that kept him from acting. Shaking his head with a wistful sigh, Harry put his hands back on the open page of his history book and picked up where he'd left off. Any talk with Draco, he thought to himself, would have to wait until after the exams had finished.

Weeks passed quickly and before any of them felt the slightest bit prepared, exams were upon them. Harry was surprised he'd been able to absorb anything as he'd been having regular headaches since the adventure in the forbidden forest. On top of that, he'd been having nightmares since then involving someone in a bloody cloak.

His exams in potions went smashingly well, thanks mostly to Severus' help in mentoring the boy in the art of potion making. They had reviewed half-way through the second year material already. Harry could have done the forgetfulness potion in his sleep. Healing, Charms, Herbology, and History of Magic went well also. He enjoyed the subjects and excelled at them. Transfiguration, however, was a bit of a problem.

Harry's senses, while greatly improved over the last term, still weren't refined enough to properly visualize nonliving objects for transfiguration. The written portion had been fine and he'd even caught a bit of a break with the practical. They were to change a mouse into a snuffbox. As they'd started with a living thing, he'd had no problem pulling it off fairly well. Unfortunately, as he hadn't actually seen a snuffbox it turned out a bit odd looking and he lost some points for that. Still, he felt better about his performance in Transfiguration than he did in Defense.

For the entire time he was taking his exam, Harry had suffered from a terrible headache that seemed to center around his scar. That, on top of the fact that Quirrell had to be the worst instructor in Defense in the last hundred years, hadn't helped at all. Still, Harry was a Slytherin who enjoyed studying, he'd spent countless hours studying the course materials on his own and was fairly certain that he had at least passed the tests.

After they'd finished their last exam, Hermione, Neville, and Ron dragged him out by the lake to relax. Sitting there under the tree, he was half listening to them as they went on about Snape being the one after the stone, he suspected that Mione wasn't certain of the potions-master's guilt and was only going on about it with the others to prevent an argument from brewing, though he wished he was down by the water with Ron's older brothers as they played with the giant squid. His full attention was brought back to the conversation when he heard the redhead begin talking about Draco.

"He's a menace," the boy was saying. "You remember how he turned us in to filch over the dragon."

"What dragon?" asked Harry, now quite interested.

"You remember," explained Ron. "It's the reason we all had detention. Malfoy found out about Norbert and turned us in when we sent him off to my brother Charley."

"Who's Norbert?" Harry asked, his headache was suddenly worse, though having nothing to do with his scar.

"Hagrid's dragon."

"Hagrid has a dragon?"

"Well, he did," Ron explained. "He won a dragon's egg off some bloke in a card game. When Norbert hatched, Hagrid tried to raise him in his house."

"But it's made of wood!"

Grinning, the youngest Weasley answered, "We tried to tell him that. Even had him convinced, finally, to let Charley take Norbert to a dragon preserve in Romania. But somewhere along the way, Malfoy found us out."

Harry, who'd gone very still as the other boy talked, suddenly got up and extended his cane. "I'm going to see Hagrid, anyone coming?"

The four children made their way to the grounds-keeper's hut. Hagrid quickly answered their knock and let them in. His sleeves and trousers were rolled up and he was shelling peas. "Well," he said, "Exams over then?"

Getting straight to the point, Harry said, "Ron and Hermione told me about Norbert. They said you got him from a man in a card game. I was wondering if you remember what he looked like?"

Hagrid's eyes misted up as he thought of helpless little Norbert, all alone in Romania. Blinking back tears the giant of a man mulled the question over. He was oblivious, however, to the odd looks that the other children were giving Harry.

"Never really seen his face," Hagrid rumbled. "All wrapped up in a cloak he was. Seemed right anxious t' part wi' Norbert though."

"In a cloak," Harry said slowly, his suspicions about the stranger's identity had become even stronger. "Did you talk about Hogwarts at all, or your job?"

"Course," replied Hagrid. "E's a fellow animal lover after all. Wanted t' make sure I could take care of a dragon. But I said, I did, that after taking care of Fluffy, a dragon wouldn't be nothin'"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy at all?" Harry asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hermione, at least, seemed to figure out what Harry had been driving at the whole time and sat with a horrified expression. Ron and Neville, though, still unaware of what it was all about, knew something bad was afoot.

"Yeah he was interested. How many three headed dogs are there after all? Anyway I told him Fluffy's really a pushover. Play a little music an' he goes right t' sleep." An odd look passed over the half giant's face and he mumbled to himself, "Shouldn't a' said tha'. Hey, where yeh goin?"

Harry had gotten to his feet and was headed rapidly toward the door with his friends on his heels. "Thanks Hagrid!" Harry called. He strode quickly as possible towards the castle. Headache or not, he opened his senses as wide as he dared, not wanting to stumble on a loose stone on the way up.

"Harry," called Neville as he breathlessly caught up with his friends. "What's going on?"

"Voldemort knows how to get past Fluffy," said the raven-haired boy, ignoring the whimpers from Ron and Neville. "We have to find Professor Dumbledore and tell him about this. Does anyone know where his office is?" The friends were all silent, uncomfortably aware that they had no clue where to even begin looking. They were all startled a moment later when they heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

"What are you children doing inside on a day like this?" she asked.

"Please miss," answered Hermione, "We need to see the headmaster."

"What about then?"

"It's," said Hermione uneasily, "It's a secret."

"Well, Professor Dumbledore has been called away to London on urgent Ministry business. You'll just have to wait until he returns. Now off with you." not giving them a chance to argue, the professor shooed them out of the castle.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ron in frustration.

"What about Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

"No," put in Neville firmly. "I know that you think a lot of him but he led me into the third floor corridor and you told us about what he said with Professor Quirrell."

Harry wanted to defend the professor, but both Neville and Ron seemed too angry to listen. Anyway, Severus had gone to Surrey earlier in the day with another batch of potions for Dudley.

"We have to go," he said finally.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Through the trap door," explained Harry. "I think that whoever is helping Voldemort sent that message to draw the headmaster away. He'll be going after the stone tonight and we have to stop him." Harry strode purposefully away, unaware of the uncertain looks that followed him from both Ron and Neville.

"What der you reckon we meet up in the entrance hall at twenty-two hundred hours," said Neville.

"Sure," said Ron and Harry in unison.

"Sounds like a plan," said Hermione finalizing it.

Harry and his friends spent the rest of the day trying to act normally as they prepared themselves for their mission that night. Bedtime came, and Harry lay quietly, listening to the other boy as he prattled on creating a nearly one-sided nighttime conversationas Draco's voice slowly faded and he drifted off to sleep. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he slid out of bed and heard Draco shifting possessions in bed as if he were in a deep sleep. Unbeknownst to Harry,the blond boy was a superb actor and he failed to notice as he left, a pair of sleepy, grey eyes that peeked out from the canopy around the other boy's bed as he left the dorm room.

Up in the entrence hall they gathered. Ron and Neville had snuck from the Gryffindor tower using Neville's invisibility cloak. He and Neville had been talking urgently in quiet tones until they saw the other's approaching and then they went silent. 'Why did Hermione have to arrive with Harry, she's just ruined our plans of preventing Harry from accompanying us. Damn. If only she hadn't come on time.' thought Ron furiously.

"We're ready then?" asked Harry quietly as he slipped his wand into a pocket of his jeans.

"Er... not quite," answered Neville as he went and stood with Ron. "Listen harry. This is going to be dangerous. You're really smart and all but..."

"But?" Harry asked in a dangerous tone.

Ron, being who he is, charged on with what the two were thinking. "Look. It's just that you can't see. You'd be in the way."

Harry gaped at his friends unable to believe this from them. Given the expression of anger on Mione's face, it was crystal clear to Harry that she had nothing to do with the other two's, brilliant little plan. As they were just about to leave, he said quietly, "I'll just follow you."

Sighing, Ron and Neville said in unison, "I know... Petrificus Totalis!"

With a wave of their wands, Hermione and Harry's legs snapped together and their arms were locked to their sides. Unable to move they weren't able to keep their balance and fell hard onto their backs, Harry rapping his head enough for him to fade out of consciousness for a moment. Fortunately, Hermione was slightly luckier and she didn't black out on impact, pretending to be in hopes of the two dunderheads falling for it leaving her able to help her friend.

Neville knelt by them and patted Harry on the chest. "I'm sorry Harry and Mione," said the boy. "It's for the best. We only want you to be safe. Mione, you weren't supposed to take Harry's side in this matter, it really is for his own good."

The two children departed for the third floor, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. The boy lay on the floor with tears of fury running out of his eyes.

"I'm still here for you Harry," said Mione wrapping the boy in a hug.

A/N: Hoped you liked. I'll continue to add little tid-bits to the remaining chappies of their first year where necessary. How did you like the changes? If you're a Hermione fan, I dare say you are thrilled, but if you prefer Ron and Nev…Mwahahahahahahahahahaha.


	19. Chapter 19 After the Stone

Blind Faith

Chapter 19. After the Stone

Thanks to Snape Angel and Julian Carax for their help in beataing this.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: There are some POV changes at the beginning of the chappie. Hope you aren't confused. I decided to add a little bit of background bout things in order to clear things up a bit for you. Here's the chap.

The entrence hall lay shrouded in darkness. Flames flickering in the fireplace were the only source of light this late at night and its wavering illumination made the shadows seem to dance on the walls. Hidden among them, in a knuck of the room, Harry Potter and his only true friend, at this point, Hermione, lie trapped in the spell cast by Neville Longbottom, a boy he had considered his friend up to this point.

Harry lay unmoving. Trapped in a full body bind, he would be stuck there until the spell expired or someone with enough power and knowledge freed him. Most victims of this spell would be incapable of even the smallest movements, most but not all.

Harry struggled against the net of magic that surrounded him as he cursed his own stupidity. Neville had surprised him. He would never have thought he would do something like this. He'd even claimed that it was for his own safety no less! The back of his head throbbed, where he'd fallen and he was sure that his skull may be cracked. Grimacing in pain, he focussed his attention back on the job at hand.

It had taken some time but Harry was starting to unravel the threads of magic that held him bound. It really wasn't that different from how he manipulated potions. The problem was that, while not too complex, the streams of sparks that made up this spell in particular, were difficult to change and it was taking far too long. He was still feverishly working at the spells with his magic, when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the entrence hall; it sounded almost as if someone was approaching where they lay, but how could anyone know where they were.

Sss

(Draco's POV)

Twenty minutes previously, Draco had first awakened when Harry had gotten out of bed. He'd wanted to see what was going on, but he was afraid what Harry would say if he spotted him following him as if he were spying on him, he hesitated due to the way things stood between the two of them... he dreaded the next confrontation between the other boy and himself. When Harry had woken up in the room of requirement, he had been injured and only half conscious. The things his friend had said, Draco had tried to delude himself into believing that he hadn't meant it. If they were to talk now and Harry told him again that he hated him... Draco didn't think he could stand it.

He'd stayed in bed after his former best friend left the dorm, trying not to be miserable. Hedwig, who'd taken up the practice of sneaking into his bed at night and sleeping on his pillow, was nuzzling his cheek with her feathered head, when the young Malfoy suddenly had a nagging feeling of betrayal and hurt from Harry, as Lucius had told him he would after he performed the charm. Even though Draco had released Harry from his control, he would continue to sense feelings and/or emotions from him until either the charm was destroyed or Lucius released Harry from his influence, which he would never do willingly. Draco waited a minute or two, paying close attention to the feelings that he was able to sense from Harry, somehow intuitively knowing that the other boy needed Draco badly for some reason, sensing nothing further, but whatever had occurred seemed to be over.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the blond rose quietly and pulled on a housecoat. Wand in hand, he crept up the stairs with Hedwig draped over his shoulders. The room was dark; the fire was banked low and casting flickering shadows about the room. Seeing nothing amiss, Draco turned to go back up to bed, when his feet seemed to carry him subconsciously out the common room and into the castle proper.

Unsure where to look first, Draco wondered aimlessly in the general direction of the first floor. Hedwig had also reacted to her master's distress. Alert, she tested the air with her tongue for a time, then sprung into the air violently, nearly knocking Draco from his feet. She steadily flew towards her master, nearly leaving Draco in the dust, in her haste to find Harry. Hedwig frantically flew into the entrence hall. She flew across the room, setting down by her master and the Smart One. Moving to where she'd landed, he gasped at the sight of his friend and Granger still in a full body bind.

For the first time in months, he actually felt a bit grateful to his father for something. Lucius had Draco tutored in several curses and counter-curses before he'd even received his Hogwarts letter. With a flourish of his wand, the blond cast "Finite Incantatem," at Granger, as he saw Harry struggling to unravel the spell. Given his former friend's unique abilities, Draco didn't want to inadvertantly hurt the boy in his attempts to help.

As soon as Hermione was free of the full body bind, she thanked Malfoy reluctantly then wrapped Harry in a hug saying, "I'm still here for you Harry."

Sss

(Harry's POV)

The spell, which had already unraveled to the point that Harry's right hand was free, collapsed. Scrambling to his feet, he spared barely a thank-you to Draco for finding them and Harry and Hermione strode purposefully towards the third floor. Not wanting to miss the fireworks, the blond followed eagerly.

Moving stealthily, they dodged around Mrs. Norris as she patrolled the corridors. They continued on, finding no obstacles until they came to the foot of the grand staircase. Out of the shadows, Peeves appeared.

"Well, what have we here?" he asked with an impish grin. "Firsties out of bed at this hour? I think Filch would be interested, don't you?"

"Please Peeves," whispered Harry urgently. "We're on our way to sack Filches office, but we won't get there if we're caught."

The poltergeist seemed to think about that for a moment, then with an impish grin, he vanished into the wall.

"You suppose he's letting us pass or gone to get Filch?" asked Draco in a whisper as he eyed the other boy with new respect. "You know the sorting hat was spot on placing you in Slytherin; you have already done really well in Slytherin."

"So I've heard. Even the older students are starting to think so. If you're not careful, I'll take your ranking in the house, Draco." Said Harry teasingly as he continued up the stairs.

Harry really didn't know what Peeves was up to and he couldn't worry about it now. It was short work getting to the third floor corridor. Reaching the door, they found it unlocked and slightly ajar with the sounds of heavy breathing and low growls coming from beyond.

"So now what?" asked Draco in a fierce whisper. "The dog isn't going to just let us pass."

The blond flinched as Harry pulled out a bit of wood that he took to be the other boy's wand. Harry couldn't be thinking of attacking that monster, not after Neville. Then he realized that the wand had no handle and there were holes drilled in it down its entire length.

"What's that for?"

"Music puts Fluffy to sleep," explained Hermione.

"You can play an instrument?"

"I can play three. Television really isn't that entertaining to me."

With a puzzled look, Draco asked, "What's television?"

"It's sort of like one of your portraits, in the fact that the people move around on it…I'll explain later we don't have the time." Said Hermione.

Harry only shook his head, pushed the door open further, and began to play his flute. As he did, his thoughts went back to the first time he became interested in playing music.

It had been 1985 and Harry's first term at St. Mary's. The boy had been without his sight for more than a year and while he had learned to function reasonably well since the accident, he'd never allowed himself to mourn his loss. He was a bit of a loner, no friends to speak of, and he'd cut himself off emotionally from everyone he knew. Lately he'd begun acting belligerently towards his instructors and even with Aunt Petunia. It was as if he wanted everyone mad at him. On a brisk morning, when the other children were outside enjoying the sunshine, he heard it for the first time.

It was a hollow, mournful sound coming from a classroom nearby. As he listened, the notes seemed to pull on his heart and brought tears to his eyes. Going to the doorway, he listened for a time, mesmerized by the music but too frightened to enter, thinking that the intruding would make it stop. Harry was a bit startled when the music finally did stop and he heard Miss Ash, one of his instructors, address him.

"Come in Harry. Have a seat beside me. I'll play another if you'd like."

Uncertain of himself, but knowing that he did want to hear more, he did as was asked and sat down.

"Let me play you one of my favourites. This is called Greensleeves."

Greensleeves had been the first song he'd learned to play and it was the song he was using now to lull Fluffy to sleep. As they walked slowly toward the dog, three sets of eyes drooped and then closed. The glare from the wards protecting the room were so strong that Harry had to close his inner eye again and let Draco lead him to the trap door. The blond opened it and peered into the blackness, not without a little fear.

"We don't really have to do this, do we?"

His questions answered by the set look on Harry's face, Draco grimaced and nodded. "Right then. I'll go first."

Harry tried not to smile at the other boy's words. As if Draco would stay up here with Fluffy after the music stopped. The blond, in the meantime, had climbed down till he was hanging from the opening by his fingertips. Letting go, he dropped a surprisingly short distance and landed on something soft.

"It's alright," he called "It's not very far at all."

"I'll follow behind you," said Hermione, wanting to make sure that her friend wasn't left behind alone with the great beast.

Using the sound of Draco's voice, Harry was able to estimate the distance to the floor of the other chamber. He shuffled to the edge of the trapdoor and he prepared to jump. Hedwig launched herself into the air just as he stepped off into the blackness. His second sight was still useless but he knew where the ground should be and met it with bent knees as he used his other senses to check the room, behind him, he heard Mione land safely.

He was standing on something soft. It was cool and moist, giving off a smell that was reminiscent of vegetables and rotting meat. There was also the odour of scorched vegetation, as if something had been burned in here recently.

"What is this?" asked Draco in the half-light as he kicked a limp tendril.

"Devil's Snare from the smell of it," answered Harry "It smells like someone cooked it not too long ago. It feels like it's still stunned."

"You mean it's not dead?" asked the blond, sounding suddenly worried.

Shaking his head, Harry said, "It's really hard to kill. But it should be a few more minutes till it regenerates." he relaxed a bit as he felt Hedwig land on his shoulder. Tilting his head in Draco's direction, he asked, "Is there a door or a corridor?"

Looking about, Draco brightened and said, "Over here, this way."

They followed a long, descending tunnel that seemed to go on forever. After a time, they began hearing odd noises that sounded like the rustling of feathers and clinking.

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Draco uncertainly. "Ghosts?"

Shaking his head, Harry ventured, "Birds I think."

Moments later, they entered a huge room filled with hundreds of tiny, winged forms darting about high above them.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"Looks like you were right. There's tons of them. There's some brooms floating off in a corner and a door directly across from us," said Hermione.

Together, they darted across the room with Harry holding on to Draco's shoulder just like he had early in their first term when he was still learning to navigate the corridors. Arriving at the door, the blond tried twisting the knob.

"It's locked," he said.

Pulling out his wand, Harry cast, "Alohomora." The door, unfortunately, was less than accommodating and remained tightly locked.

"So how do we get through?" the blond asked in frustration.

"Look around. There's got to be a way," answered Harry.

They spent several minutes searching the room, finding a broken broom at the base along one of the walls. Suddenly Hermione let out a quiet curse.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They're keys."

"What are?"

"The birds," explained Hermione. "They're really keys with wings. One of them must open the door."

Exasperated, Harry asked, "So how do we find and get the right key?"

Glancing at the brooms in the corner, Draco answered, "I'll have to go and get it."

For the next five minutes, Draco dove and chased different keys around the room, unable to get a hold of any. Giving up for the moment, he landed beside Harry. "It's impossible. I've figured out what key it is but it's just too fast."

Harry leaned against the wall thinking hard. Coming to a decision, he asked, "You want us to go back to being regular friends someday right?"

Stunned for a moment, Draco quickly nodded. Then blushing furiously at what he'd just done, he answered, "Of course!"

"Right then. What I'm going to do, you need to keep your trap shut about. I wouldn't trust you with this but I have to." Then he said specifically "You tell no-one, especially not your father. I've got to insist that you agree to silence on the matter as well Mione, I trust you implicitly, but if this gets out…" Before Draco could even ask what the other boy was talking about, Harry began speaking to Hedwig in Parseltongue. He explained what they needed and what he wanted the coatl to do to help.

Looking back to Draco, Harry said, "Point out the key to Hedwig, she's going to help you get it."

The blond opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to find his voice. Suddenly he found it as he began to gush. "I knew it! I knew I saw you talking to her in the dorms one day. You're a Parselmouth!"While Hermione was stunned that her best friend had the ability to converse with snakes, a gift that was considered dark, she glared at Draco to silence him on the matter. She made a mental note to remind Harry that just because you can speak Parseltoungue it doesn't make you evil if you use a dark gift or the Dark arts as long as you don't get lost in the magic and forget yourself. Just in case he were to come upon it in a book one day.

Patiently, Harry reminded, "The key, Draco."

"Oh... Right." Draco took Hedwig from Harry and pointed out the proper key. He traced its course with his finger until the serpent touched his cheek with her tongue and leapt into the air. Quickly mounting his broom, the two were soon weaving in and out of the feathered cloud until with a whoop, Draco swooped down holding a struggling blue key. Shoving it into the lock he turned it and opened the door.

Stepping through, the three kids came to another large square room filled with broken statues. They started across, expecting some other test but nothing happened until they'd made it half way, that was when they found the still form of Ron Weasley.

Hearing Draco gasp, Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Weasel," said the blond breathlessly. "I think he's dead."

"Take me to him."

First, Harry grabbed Ron's wrist checking for a pulse. Finding one, he reached out touching Ron, Harry's senses focussed on the boy alone and was unimpaired by the wards around them. "He's not dead, but he's really badly hurt. It looks like he got hit in the head really hard at least twice and he's broken his arm. Look, you can see how it's bent all odd." Grimacing with anger, he growled. "Neville shouldn't have left him. If he stays like this for too long, he'll never wake up."

"You can't heal him Harry," said Draco suddenly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can."

"No," the blond explained. "What I mean is that if you do, you'll be too weak to help us in dealing with whatever's waiting ahead of us. We'll just have to come back for him."

"You don't understand," Harry moaned. "His brain is swelling. I've got to."

"Well...then we'll do it like we did the troll on Halloween. Use part of my magic. Just remember, only fix his head. We can't be too weak when we get to the end."

Nodding absently, Harry put Draco sitting on his heels in front of him and had the boy lay his hand on Ron's forehead. Then taking his own hand and laying it on top of the blond's he knelt directly behind him and wrapped his left arm over Draco's shoulder so his hand rested above his heart. "You know this may not even work. On Halloween, I just boosted the power of your spell."

"Well lets just try and hurry up then, I feel like a poof,what with you so close and personal like this."

Biting his lip as if he were trying not to snicker, Harry let his mind calm like Sal had taught him and felt for his magic. He found it, a shining star of energy at the center of his being. Then reaching out with his magic, he searched out Draco's center. The other boy's core was a kaleidoscope of colors, beautiful to behold. Reaching out, he touched the star and merged with it. Harry felt the other boy's magic mingle with him and unexpectedly, he was also seeing flashes of Draco's home life. Thankfully for them both, Harry didn't see any of Draco's truly dreadful memories, instead, he saw others, while they weren't necessarily pleasant ones, they were far more desirable to view than others. Draco on the other hand, wasn't as lucky, he saw the car crash that left Harry's uncle dead, Harry blinded, and Dudley in a coma for four years.

He was seeing through Draco's eyes as he ate dinner with his parents. They were in a large dining room with his father at one end of the table while he sat with his mother at the other. They were silent for the most part, save for when Narcissa would correct him on his table manners. Next he was practicing spells with his tutor while his father looked on. He'd just cast a successful 'incendio' when he grinned at his father, only to dissolve into panic moments later as the fire at the end of his wand went out of his control. Harry felt his (Draco's) heart drop at the utter look of disappointment that the instructor had seen his boy fail at a simple spell, and fury at Draco clearly written on his father's face as he turned away.

Forcibly separating himself from Draco's memories, he manipulated their magic down their arms and began to heal Ron's head injury. They were at it for several minutes until Ron began to rouse and Harry pulled back, breaking the link with Draco. Harry did feel a bit weak, but not as if he'd pass out.

"Merlin!" groaned the blond. "If I never see a fire again, I'll be happy!"

Hardly paying attention to Draco's words, Harry rubbed his hand over Ron's forehead and asked softly, "Weasley... Ron... can you hear me?"

Grimacing, Ron answered, "Yeah... my head... my arm."

"You're hurt but I have to go check on Neville before I try to heal you any more. Will you be alright?" With a nod from the redhead, Harry stood up and helped Draco to his feet. "I'm sending Hedwig to go get professor Snape. Things are getting too serious."

Getting no argument from the three youths, Harry whispered to the coatl. "Hedwig," he said. "Remember when you took me to the forest?"

"Yes, my master," the serpent replied. "I took you to where you would be safe."

"Right. The thing is that I need you to bring Professor Snape here. He's gone home to see Aunt Petunia and Dudley."

"The dark one is... bigger than you are, and much farther away. It will be... difficult but I will try." Nuzzling Harry's cheek one last time, Hedwig leapt into the air and soon vanished altogether.

"Mione, would you mind staying with Ron to make sure that his condition doesn't worsen? While we really could use your intelligence, if someone isn't here to force a tired Ron to stay conscious, he will…" Harry trailed off not wanting Ron to panic at the seriousness of his declining health.

Knowing exactly what Harry was trying to say without him actually doing so, she said, "Sure Harry. I would do anything for you. If his injuries become critical, I will go get Madame Pomfrey, but unless it's strictly necessary to leave him I won't."

Checking Ron one last time, Harry turned with Draco and the two of them went to the door leading further in. Hand on the knob, Harry grinned in the other boy's direction as another memory/feeling surfaced from his bond with Draco and he asked, "So you think she's cute?"

"Shut up!"

Entering the next room, their noses were immediately assaulted with a horrid but familiar odour.

"Troll?" Harry asked in disgust.

"Yeah," Draco answered. "It's even bigger than the one from Halloween! Looks like somebody knocked him out though." He kicked the fallen monster lightly with one toe. "Pity, I had so much fun the last time I'd of liked another go."

Just then the troll let out a muffled grunt and Draco squeaked in terror. Grabbing Harry, he physically pulled him through another door and into a long corridor. Coming at last to yet another door, Draco and Harry braced themselves and opened it.

The first thing Harry heard when the door opened was the tinkling of a glass vial shattering on the floor. The room seemed unnaturally hot but he didn't hear the roar of any flames.

"Harry!" exclaimed Draco. "There's glass on the floor. It appears as if a potions bottle crashed to the floor so be careful." Making their way towards the table in the center of the floor, Draco picked up a letter that was haphazardly laying on the table and read:

To Whom it may concern:

If you're reading this, then it means that I've been gone for more than five minutes, and most likely need medical attention or have came upon someone whose extremely magically powerful. Ron Weasley was injured when he sacrificed himself so that I could go on to fightSnape for the stone, as a brave Gryffindor like me should. He has a head injury and needs to go to the hospital wing ASAP. I rigged the empty potions bottle to crash to the floor after five mins have passed.

Nev.

Speaking to Draco, Harry said, "Why don't you go back to Ron and wait for the professor. I'll stay here and wait for Neville to come back." Harry could sense that the other boy wanted absolutely nothing to do with leaving but Harry reassured him. "It's fine, I can't get to the next room, the other door won't open from this side, and I'm not stupid enough to try and go alone anyway."

Harry followed him out the door, closed it for a moment, then went back in. As he went to the middle of the room the door closed on it's own accord and fire sprang up at each end. Harry flinched at the sound. He heard a sound much like it in his nightmares. Then he felt over the table till he found the parchment with the riddle.

Grinning at the cleverness of it, he felt the newly refilled vials several times then picked the small bottle off the left end. Getting close to the black flames as possible, he downed the potion in one go. An icy feeling spread throughout his limbs and he grinned as the heat of the room could no longer be felt. He walked through the black flames and grasped the door handle and whispered to himself "Here I come," then walked through.

On the other side he felt the pressure of magic from the wards easing to a tolerable level and he opened his mind's eye. Before him he saw Professor Quirrell, as he had expected. He saw Neville as well, limp and held by the neck at the end of Quirrell's arm as he was squeezing the life out of him.

A/N: Alright kiddies, that's chapter 19 for you. I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing. Since the amount of reviews per chapter has increased again, I decided to update today, even though my bro is returning from his first week of college and we're busy. But you guys have earned it. Any suggestions bout the awarding of the house cup, since they are in diff houses? The pole is now closed guys. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate the support I've received from you guys.


	20. Chapter 20 Kill Him

Blind Faith

Chapter 20 Kill him.

Thanks to Snape Angel and Julian Carax for working on chappies when avalible.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own a mansion? Cause if I owned the copyrights, I would definitely have more cash than I do. Lol

A/N: Does anyone have an example of a highly upgrated and remodled version of the Shreeking Shack that they'd like to share? In the original, the house isn't described to Harry, (or at least I can't recall it at the mo), and to a blind person that's necessary, unless his Aunt wishes for all of her pictures, lamps, and various nick-nacks shattered. Lol, The person to come up with the best one, they'll receive credit for it, and get to play a small part in the fic by doing so, xyv, you're welcome to do so as well. Sorry bout the extra long author notes this time guys, but it was necessary. Enjoy.

On the other side of the door, he felt the pressure on his senses, created by the wards, ease to a tolerable level. Opening his mind's eye, he saw Professor Quirrell as expected. What he didn't expect to see, however, was Neville; he was limp and being held by the neck at the end of Quirrell's arm as the professor was squeezing the life out of him.

Harry stood frozen in place, he wanted to help his friend but a leaden feeling had suddenly spread through his arms and legs. He winced as the pendant around his neck also began burning hotly against his skin. Realizing that Quirrell was somehow keyed to the geas charm, Harry fought the panic he felt at being helpless against it. Quirrell, who'd been wrapped up in torturing Neville, glanced up and noticed the newest arrival.

"Mr. Potter," he purred. "I'd almost given up hope that you'd come." Casually, he tossed Neville aside like a rag-doll. Neville fell to a boneless heap on the floor, his ragged breathing the only sign he was still alive. Quirrell, wiping his hands as if he'd been handling something dirty, continued speaking to Harry.

"Your friend and I have been having quite the lively discussion about magical stones," he said, stepping over the prone boy as he walked towards Harry. "Your fool of a headmaster has hidden it in this room using this intriguing mirror." With a wave, the professor indicated a mirror standing nearly in the center of the room. Harry was more than familiar with the looking glass, he'd felt its magic once before just after Christmas break.

The mirror of Erised, Neville had told them all about his encounter with Dumbledore and the headmaster's explanation of the mirror's function. "It shows you your hearts desire," the podgy boy had said with an air of importance about him, as they'd huddled together in an unused classroom after Neville's last visit to the mirror. Personally, Harry didn't like the mirror. On reflection, he knew that part of what he'd seen was influenced by the charm. It didn't make the vision of him kneeling before the Malfoys and that odd, dark wizard any easier, however.

Harry started as a hand landed lightly on his shoulder. He'd been so wrapped up in his memories; he'd missed Quirrell coming right up to him. The professor's close proximity was unnerving to Harry, not only because of the odd, musty odour that always seemed to be coming from him, but there was something else.

Unlike with Draco and his father, the magical tie that bound Harry to Quirrell was visible to his senses. He didn't know whether he was just more sensitive to it now that he was aware, or that perhaps Quirrell's link was somehow stronger. The fact that he could see the magical web surrounding him, gave hope that he could unravel it as he had begun to with Neville's body-bind.

"Do you know why we're here tonight, Harry?" Quirrell had walked behind him and was whispering smoothly into his ear. The professor was obviously trying to unnerve Harry and with any other child, it might have worked. For a sighted person, to have their opponent so close behind them is a bit frightening. To Harry, even without his second sight, there was nothing special about where Quirrell chose to stand. If anything, the professor's attempts to frighten a small child made him seem more pathetic. What made Harry feel helpless was the control exerted by the charm.

"We're here to find the Philosopher's Stone, Harry. The Dark Lord, my master, will have it. With it he will rise again, this time as an immortal, to purge the world of mudblood filth!" As he went on, Quirrell's voice became louder and almost maniacal. He circled around the boy and stopped before him, staring hard at the base of Harry's throat. "You'll help me find the stone, Harry," he said grinning. "You have no choice." Spinning about, Quirrell walked jerkily over to the mirror and stroked its surface lovingly.

"This is the key," he crooned, almost to himself. "When I look into it, I see myself with the stone and giving it to my master. But where is it?" Turning to look at Harry, Quirrell continued with dark amusement radiating from him in waves. "Your fat little friend turned up as I was examining the mirror. He was surprised to see me; it seems that he'd expected to find professor Snape."

"Neville thought that the professor was after the stone, that he was trying to bully you into giving up how you were protecting it." As he answered Quirrell, Harry realized something different about the way he was reacting than he had with Draco. Before, he'd not only done whatever his friend asked, he'd wanted to. With Quirrell, he felt nothing of the forced happiness that he'd experienced before. What he did feel was a boiling anger at the man that made him try even harder to break the enchantment that the charm had put over him.

Harry studied the magic surrounding the pendant as the professor rattled on. The power of the necklace seemed to be brighter, as if something about Quirrell was giving it strength.

"Your precious potions-master wasn't after the stone; he's been foolishly trying to protect it – from me."

This was hardly news to Harry, he'd suspected as much for some time now. Allowing the wizard to prattle on, however, gave him time to try unravelling the magic that bound him. Compared to this, however, the body binds that Neville and Ron had cast over them had been child's play. Every time he tried manipulating it, he felt a bolt of white-hot pain in his chest. If it hadn't been for the very spell he was trying to remove, Harry was sure that he'd be curled up on the stone floor in agony by this point.

Quirrell, who'd been gloating about how he'd set the troll loose on Halloween as a diversion, had stopped again in front of the mirror, mumbling to himself. "It's here somewhere – I know it. It has something to do with the mirror... Am I supposed to break it? There's got to be a way."

"Use the boy."

The voice seemed to come from out of nowhere. It was dry and hollow, like someone speaking from the bottom of a well. Quirrell seemed startled as Harry, then nodded. "Of course, master." Taking Harry's arm, the professor led him in front of the mirror.

"What do you see?"

With a sneer on his face that would make Professor Snape proud, Harry answered, "Nothing you Twit. I'm blind."

"Let me speak to the boy," said the disembodied voice again.

"But master, you're too weak."

"I'm strong enough for this. Show him."

After a steadying breath, Professor Quirrell unfastened his turban and began unwinding it from around his head. The unnatural odour about the professor seemed to grow more intense to Harry as the cloth fell away, and it made his stomach flop inside him. The material of the turban must have been magical; there was no other way that he could have missed what lay beneath.

Quirrell's head was bald and on the back was another face. Drawn and sallow, it radiated hatred and evil to Harry's senses. The eyes opened, ranging over the boy for a moment, a calculating look on his face.

"Harry Potter," the voice was clearer now. It was cultured and intelligent. Something one would expect from a scholar. His tone was what gave him away, however. Every word, every syllable dripped with venom.

"See what you've done to me," hissed Voldemort. After all, who else could it be? "Witness what I've become. I am a shadow, a vapour. Existing as little more than a parasite to this," he used Quirrell's hand to indicate the professor's own body. "This inadequate form."

The twisted visage became slightly more skewed as the Dark Lord knit his eyebrows and stared hard at Harry. Unable to help himself, Harry broke from his paralysis and took a small step backward.

"You can see me."

Completely gob-smacked by Voldemort's perceptiveness, Harry stuttered out a weak denial. "No – I'm blind."

Gliding over to Harry, the wizard reached out a hand to touch the boy's face but Harry stepped back again, automatically climbing a step that he shouldn't have known was there.

"Not with your eyes," whispered Voldemort softly. "You have the sight, don't you?"

There was a long moment of silence, in which Harry was too stunned to find his tongue. The disembodied face on the back of Quirrell's head seemed to be on the verge of some kind of fit. The mouth opened and closed silently as if he was unsuccessfully trying to form words. Then a dry hacking sound came out that Harry couldn't identify at first. As it grew louder and more impassioned, he realized that it was wicked laughter.

"The fool!" laughed the Dark Lord as he brought himself back under control. "Dumbledore has put all his hopes into your fat little friends over there, only to deliver his last hope to me. Did you know," he said in a purring voice. "I never planned on killing your parents that night."

Quirrell/Voldemort walked a slow circle around Harry as he recalled the events of ten and one-half years before. "A spy in my employ overheard part of a prophecy as it was being told to that idiot, Dumbledore. Unfortunately, the old man put up silencing spells before my man could hear it all. He did, however catch the beginning. 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches – Born to those who have thrice defied him – born as the seventh month dies.'"

Harry's brows drew together in thought. "Born… July thirty-first. That's my birthday."

"Yes Harry. It is yours as well as your friend, Longbottom's. Both of you had parents who worked actively against me. The child of prophecy could have been either of you. I knew, however, I knew that it was you."

Voldemort had begun to pace rapidly, filled with nervous energy. He paused, considering his words carefully before he continued. "You have to understand, the wizarding world had become weak since the mudbloods had begun to think themselves our equals. I had worked long and hard to re-establish pureblood superiority and couldn't take the chance of losing all that I'd gained. I'm ashamed to admit it but fear guided my actions. I came that night to kill you. Your parents got between us and I did what I thought I had to do. I take no pride in their deaths, but I thought them necessary."

"I was a fool to try and kill you; I realized it even as I was casting the killing-curse. The prophecy said that 'the one… the one with the power approached, not the one destined'." Harry, confused by the wizard's words, stood mutely as the dark lord spoke. This man had killed his parents, tried to kill him, and now seemed to be trying to justify it. As shocked as he was by Voldemort's words, he was doubly so moments later when the disembodied wizard continued.

"Dumbledore knew of your power, up until your unfortunate accident, he planned to use you as a tool to defeat me. The moment you lost your sight, however, you became nothing more than another victim. He turned his attention to Longbottom. I would bet that even your friends underestimate your potential. You can show them, however."

"Join me, Harry. With our combined power, there is nothing we can't accomplish. We'll bring order to the wizarding world, bring back your sight – even bring back your parents. Just tell me, where is the stone?"

Harry could feel the charm attempting to override his will. The metal of the pendant had again grown uncomfortably hot as its magic flared. Oddly, he had no problems resisting the charm's influence. While his body remained bound by the magic, his mind was still free. This only worried him more, however, because some of what Voldemort was saying made sense.

The wizard had been right about one thing, in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, Harry was seen as less than whole. Weasley, Neville, and even Dumbledore seemed unable to look past his blindness and acknowledge the potential that was inside him. So far, only his aunt, Hermione, Draco, Lucius, Voldemort, and to a lesser extent, Severus, had taken Harry seriously. The headmaster, even after an entire school year, made considerations for him out of pity, rather than in recognition of his progress.

Harry knew that he could become more powerful if he were to follow Voldemort. He would gain the recognition and respect for his abilities that he craved. It would be so easy to follow this man and become the next Dark Lord, disturbingly easy. Two things stopped him, however. Voldemort had killed his parents; nothing he did would ever make that right. Also, and the Dark Lord had unwittingly pointed this out, his friends needed him.

If what the wizard said was true, Dumbledore was manipulating Neville in an attempt to make him something he was never meant to be. Driven by the headmaster's stories of his parents and a need to prove himself, Neville had already lost two fingers and nearly his life twice. He lay on the floor nearby, still unconscious, another testament to the Dark Lord's cruelty.

Longbottom – actually, he didn't so much need him. It was more that he wanted him to learn to see him more for who he was than what he appeared to be.

Hermione didn't so much need him, but he wouldn't loos his friendship with her by turning dark.

Then there was Draco. Of all his friends, the blond was the most needy. Harry didn't know all of what went on in his friend's home life, but something was making Draco act the way he was. Most of it seemed to be caused by his father. He knew that the other boy not only needed him, but all his friends, Hermione and Neville too. For them, for Aunt Petunia and Dudley, he knew that he'd never follow this man.

"I can't tell you where it is." Harry's statement was only a half-truth. He knew where the stone was, its magic had called out to him like a beacon from Neville's pocket the moment he had opened his inner eye. Voldemort wouldn't find that out, however, not if he had anything to say about it.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop as Voldemort approached him, eyes blazing. "You can't or you won't?" the dark wizard asked dangerously.

Swallowing reflexively, Harry held his silence. Taking that as the boy's answer, The Dark Lord strode over to Neville's still unconscious form and kicked him onto his back.

"Come here Harry."

Still unable to shake the grip of the charm, Harry did as he was told. When he was standing beside his friend, Voldemort spoke again. "Life is such a fragile thing, Harry. A simple spell killed your parents; a convenient drunkard killed your uncle – though you were lucky enough not to share his fate. Did you know that a negligible amount of pressure on your friend's throat, say the weight of an eleven year old boy, would be more than enough to cut off his air and kill him?"

Harry stopped breathing as the weight of the Dark Lord's words sank in. Regardless of the pain he was feeling from the attempts, Harry began fighting wildly against the magic holding him.

Before Voldemort could say another word, however, the door Harry had entered previously slammed open to reveal an agitated Professor Snape. Harry had never realized that a single person could experience every emotion possible at once, until now. Fear, relief, horror, and anger were flowing off the potions-master in waves. It was more than a little unnerving to Harry, because he wasn't sure which ones the professor was feeling towards him. Before Snape could so much as raise his wand, Quirrell/Voldemort raised an invisible shield between them.

"Quirrell!" snarled the potions-master. "What are you doing here? Drop the shield immediately or else!"

"Really Severus," purred Voldemort's disembodied voice. Quirrell was directly facing Snape and the potions-master had been unaware of the Dark Lord's presence. "Quirinus is doing exactly what he should… what you should have been doing since my disappearance."

"My - my lord?" Snape asked in panic as his head darted around the room, in search of the voice's origin.

"Very good Severus, I see you remember me. I would let you join us, but I fear that you've been working for Dumbledore for so long, that your loyalties are no-longer clear."

As Harry watched the bi-play between the two/three men, he felt a white-hot ball of anger building up in his chest. Snape was working for Voldemort; Harry had been betrayed yet again. Closing his eyes, he turned his anger on the charm. The pain was incredible, but he was beginning to see its hold weakening. At the very edge of his perception, he felt the familiar magical signatures of Draco and Hermione. They snuck through the door and hid themselves behind a pillar close to the potions-master.

"Now if you don't mind," Voldemort lilted as Quirrell turned to let him face Snape directly. "Harry and I have some unfinished business to attend too." Turning back to the boy, he made a simple command.

"Put your foot on his throat, Harry."

Harry barely heard the strangled gasps from his friends and Severus' choked curses. Small wisps of smoke were coming from Harry's chest and his knees were on the verge of buckling in pain as he tried to resist. He fought the magic binding him but it held firm. Slowly and unsteadily, he raised his right foot and placed it on one of his best friend's throat.

It was no use. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't more than slightly loosen the net of magical energy that surrounded him. His fists clenched and sweat beaded his brow as he fought the commands given to him by Voldemort. Tears of frustration were trickling out of his eyes, when he heard an unexpected voice in his head.

"Harry," said Sal from nowhere in particular.

"Sal – where are you?" Harry muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hush child, and listen. You can break the enchantment around you, but it is dangerous. It will take everything you have to do it. Are you willing to risk your life to save your friends? It's not just Neville's life in danger, but all of theirs. Should Voldemort get the stone, he will kill everyone here to keep his secret."

"What do I do?" Harry muttered.

"Good boy," answered Sal with pride, though he sounded a bit anxious as well. "Don't bother yourself trying to unravel the net of magic around you, ignore it. I want you to go deep into yourself. Find your magical core and build on its fire. Burn away the alien magic. If you are strong, and your desire great enough, you will destroy the charm. If not, you will destroy your magic and possibly yourself."

"Harry," said Voldemort, almost conversationally, "Crush your friend's windpipe."

Forcing himself to ignore what his body was doing, he pushed his focus deep within and sought out his magical core. Merging with the brilliant little star, he imagined it to be a flickering flame. Then he increased its intensity until it was blindingly hot and focused it outward toward the charm around his neck. Harry didn't know if it was because he was seeing his core as flame, or if it was some reaction to his fight with the charm, but he felt as if he were on fire.

He gave everything he had, but still it wasn't enough. He could feel himself weakening when he heard Hermione and Draco both yelling, seemingly from far away. They were yelling for him to stop, to break the charm's hold. They were both saying he could do it. Gathering everything he had left, Harry channeled it at the charm, overwhelming it. Just like that, he was free.

Harry fell backward, overjoyed to hear Neville gasp for breath. Completely exhausted, he tried to reach out with his senses, but found only darkness.

"Get up!" commanded the Dark Lord. "I told you to kill Longbottom!"

"Never."

"Impossible," whispered Voldemort, suddenly sounding tired. "You've broken the charm. Quirrell, punish the boy."

Even with his inner eye out of commission, Harry could still sense the professor's approach. Unfortunately, he was too weak from his exertion to defend himself. Harry had barely rolled over to his hands and knees when a kick to his ribs sent him back to the floor.

"Harry!" cried Draco and Hermione as they pounded on the invisible shield. He could hear Snape as well, it sounded like he was casting spells, possibly at the shield between them. Holding his side he tried to lever himself up again when the breath was knocked out of him by a solid kick to the stomach.

"What's the matter Potter?" sneered Quirrell, not noticing the breeze that had sprung up in the room around them. "No snappy comeback? You should have given in and done my lord's bidding. Now you will die."

Kneeling down, Quirrell reached out and grabbed Harry by the throat. Again, the sound of sizzling flesh was heard. This time, however, it came from the professor's hand. "Aaaahhh!" he screamed, looking in horror at his red and blistered hand. "What have you done to me?"

Harry, who'd struggled to his knees, was only aware of the pain coursing through his own body. Between the burns caused by the now useless charm and the pummelling he'd received, he felt terrible. 'At least there's a nice breeze in here.' He thought drunkenly to himself.

Quirrell, who'd collected himself again, pulled out his wand. "Fine then Potter, for some reason I can't touch you so I'll kill you in a manner proper for a wizard." He flourished his wand, as the strange wind whipped his robes about. He was secure that no one would be able to save the boy. "Avada Kedavra!"

Unable to dodge, Harry braced himself for what he knew was to come. What he couldn't see, was a serpentine form materializing between them just as the spell was cast. It was able to spit a gob of corrosive venom into Quirrell's face even as it used its own body to block the spell. The professor's high-pitched scream of agony went unheard by Harry as the limp form of Hedwig landed in his arms, thrown backward by the power of the spell that had been cast.

"Hedwig? Hedwig!" cried Harry as he realized what had happened. Totally ignoring the wizard, who was writhing on the floor, his face no longer recognizable, the boy franticly tried to revive his pet. He became hysterical when Hedwig's body suddenly evaporated, leaving him empty handed. The last thing he heard as he keeled forward was his friends calling his name.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. You don't know how much it brightens up my day after a long day of high school and chorus practice to read your responses to the chapters. I know that sounds lame, but it's the truth. It really gives us righters inspiration to receive feedback.

For those of you who I forgot to copy/paste this too in my responses to you, here it is, here's how the series will be laied out, years one through four will be in one large saga, (sorry for those of you who don't like long chappies, but they are going to get much longer), years five through seven will be in another saga, (in the sequel, AKA years five through seven, the rating may have to go up by necessity due to the war and violence)…but that is a long ways off. Anywho, getting off topic, lol, following that, will be a smaller sequel bout what goes on after the war. After the series is all finished, each main character will get an one shot devoted to their lives to bring closure to the story.


	21. Chapter 21 Going home

Blind Faith

Chapter 21 Going home.

READ ME! For those fellow Americans who are reading, remember those who lost their lives on that tragic day. Never forget the fact that they made the ultimate sacrifice.

Disclaimer: Don't own the copyrights sadly.

A/N: Alright, here's chap 21. Harry will aquire a male pet, any name suggestions? If so, leave it in your review. The best will be chosen, used, and the author will be recognized for being more creative than I. As I am currently drawing a blank when it comes to thinking of one.

Harry woke to the sensation of soft, warm sheets against his skin. Cocooned as he was on a soft mattress, his head resting on a fluffy pillow, Harry wanted to just lose himself under the covers and drift back off to sleep. Something, however, kept him from doing so. Something was missing. The knowledge of what it could be, eluded and disturbed him. It lurked at the edge of his consciousness until, in a rush of memories, he knew. Hedwig was gone.

An icy hand seemed to clutch at Harry's heart. He'd only had her for less than a year, but Hedwig had been so much more than just a pet to him. She was his companion, his confidant. When everyone else had seemingly betrayed him, Hedwig had remained loyal. That loyalty had cost her life.

She had appeared in the mirror chamber, putting herself between Quirrell and him as the professor had cast the killing curse. Hedwig had died to save him. Harry spared himself from dwelling on it further, as he became more cognizant of his surroundings.

He was in a room. By the echoes around him, it seemed to be quite large. It was filled with odours familiar to him, healing draughts and soap. Having spent the last two terms studying here, he easily recognized it as the hospital wing.

To his left, he could hear the quiet breathing of two sleeping children. Ron Weasley's snores were easily identifiable as was the expensive bath soap that Draco used regularly. From the sound of it, Weasley was likely in the next bed with Draco curled up in the chair between them.

On his right, he could hear Neville talking to Professor Dumbledore; he could also smell muggle soap. It was Hermione.

"But Professor," Harry heard Neville question the headmaster uncertainly. "I was unconscious. How could I have stopped Professor Quirrell from killing Harry and me?"

"No one can be sure, my boy," replied the headmaster in a calming tone. "Severus said that when he arrived, you were both unconscious with the stone in your hand. Were I to guess, I would say that after Professor Quirrell overpowered you initially, Harry came in and distracted him. Then, while he was otherwise engaged, you woke up and were somehow instinctively able to use the stone in your defence."

Harry schooled his expression to stay neutral as he listened. From what he'd just heard, Snape had lied to Dumbledore about what had really happened in the chamber. He had no idea what it was all about, but the potions-master was keeping some awfully big secrets.

"What about the stone, Professor?" came Hermione's voice; she was in the chair between his and Neville's beds. "What happened to it?"

"Alas, it had to be destroyed. Fear not, however, though Nicholas and his wife will eventually die, as all things must. He has enough of the elixir in his possession to put his affairs in order."

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke his name as he approached the bed. "I'm happy to see you're awake, good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Alright, thanks," Harry replied. "My side hurts a bit."

"The side effect of having several ribs broken simaltainiously, I'm afraid," explained the headmaster. "Madame Pomfrey was able to heal them straight away but they'll remain sore for a week or so. Poppy says that it is your body's way of letting you know that it's not wise to let yourself be kicked like that."

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

"Are you hungry, my boy?"

Realizing that he was, Harry answered, "Famished sir."

The headmaster pushed the bedside table in front of Harry as he sat up against his pillows. Dumbledore tapped the surface of the table twice and Harry's nose suddenly filled with delicious aromas. Just like in the Great Hall, the tray instantly became laden with food. While trying not to seem rude, Harry couldn't help but to attack the food before him with vigour.

Several minutes and three-quarters of the food later, Harry rested against the pillows. He felt comfortably sated as the headmaster pulled the tray aside and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I don't want to press you after your ordeal," Dumbledore said apologetically. "But there are some questions I would like to ask you." Not knowing why,

Harry felt a bit unnerved by the headmaster's request. He nodded slightly and opened his inner eye to try reading the professor's intentions. Much to his surprise, nothing happened. He couldn't sense Dumbledore's signature, Draco's, Hermione's, or his own. It was as if he'd lost his sixth sense.

"What do you remember of your encounter with Professor Quirrell?" Dumbledore asked, regaining Harry's attention.

Harry debated telling the truth, but Snape had already created a story that the headmaster believed. To say anything different would invite too many questions that Harry didn't care to answer.

"I'm not sure I can help much," Harry said at length. "I'd got Hermione and Draco to go back and check on Ron while I waited for Neville to come back. After they left, I heard a noise from the table and found that the potions had replaced themselves. I got anxious and took the potion that let me pass through the flames and went after him. When I got through the door, I heard Professor Quirrell and another man's voice. The next thing I remember was waking up here a few minutes ago."

There was a pregnant pause after he'd finished, where Harry was beginning to worry that the headmaster didn't believe him. He was relieved seconds later, when the professor gripped his hand tightly and went back over to Neville's bed.

"Well my boy," said Dumbledore to Neville. "Poppy says there is no reason that you can't rejoin your housemates. Why don't you get dressed and Miss Granger can walk you back to the Gryffindor tower. Won't you." said Dumbledore looking straight into Hermione's eyes as he did so. It was clear to the young witch that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter, and by escorting Neville back to his, soon to be adoring fans, Hermione had to leave her best friend's bedside. Hermione hurriedly pulled the blinds around Neville's bed and rushed over to stand beside her best friend, in a vaine attempt to comfort him.

"Harry…I'm soooo sorry about Hedwig. I've done some research and found out something interesting about Coatla's, though I am afraid that I won't tell you what I have found out until I'm certain that the information came from a credible author," she said awkwardly. Harry struggled to fight back the tears at the mention of his beloved familiar. "I'm sorry, Harry, I guess I'm still in a bit of shock from the events that transpired…that all I can manage to do is prattle on, only half-coherently." Stuttered his bushy-haired friend, wrapping her arms around Harry in a comforting manner. Mere seconds later, Neville took it upon himself to come over to Harry's bed.

The two kids broke apart, as if they'd been caught doing something far less innocent than they were in reality.

There was an uncomfortable pause as Neville just stood there, saying nothing for a few moments, then he spoke. "Look Harry," Longbottom said. "I'm sorry for the other night but you've got to understand. Quirrell nearly killed you. Without your regular sight, you're just too easy of a target."

"You really believe that don't you?" growled Harry. "If I hadn't shown up, Ron would have died," he hissed. "And you…" again, Harry held his tongue, knowing that Dumbledore was close enough to overhear him. "You might not have had time to use the stone. I'm blind, Neville, one of my senses doesn't work. That doesn't make me an invalid. If you want to be my friend, you'd best remember that."

Hermione stared open-mouthed at what Neville had said to his former friend, gobsmacked. Neville stood over him, obviously wanting to say more, but Dumbledore chose that precise moment to suggest that they had best be on their way. With a quick goodbye to him and the promise that she'd be back as soon as she could; Hermione, and Neville began walking with him back to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry let himself slide back down and lay his head against the pillows. He liked Neville for the most part, he was a very hard worker who usually strived to understand a person's abilities and weather or not they needed or desired assistance, but when it came to his blindness, unfortunately, he was nearly as bad as Dumbledore.

"He'll come around, Harry," said Draco from his armchair on the other side of Harry's bed. "Neville means well, but I think he acts a bit motherly towards you because of your blindness." Harry snickered at the thought of Draco implying that Neville had feminine characteristics especially due to the fact that he didn't in any shape or form act at all feminine like. Harry heard the scuff of the chair as Draco pushed right up beside the bed. "I'm glad that old windbag left with Longbottom," the blond continued. "I don't know how long I could have faked being asleep with him bouncing around the room like that."

"He really isn't that bad," returned Harry weekly. "How long have I been here anyway? It feels like it's been days."

"It has," replied Draco. "Severus brought you up here three days ago. Neville was up and around the next morning, but you were in worse shape. Between the burns on your chest and the beating Quirrell gave you…" Draco paused; he was lost in the memories of what had happened just a few days before.

Reminded of the charm by his friends words, Harry reached up tentatively to touch the spot where the pendant had always lay. It was gone, but in its place was a scar about the size of a pence. Madame Pomfrey had healed him as best she could, but even so, he could feel the outline of the pendant burned into his skin for the rest of his life. Oddly, he could also feel the image of the coiled serpent inside it as well.

"It's not fair really," Draco grumbled. "Why do you get all the cool scars?"

Grinning to himself, Harry reminded, "I don't think you want one like this. It's not worth it." cocking his head to listen, Harry asked, "Where's Madame Pomfrey?"

Sounding a bit perplexed, Draco replied, "She's in her office. Surely you can tell that with your…"

"It hasn't worked since I got rid of the charm. Sal told me that there was a chance it would happen, the same with my magic too. He never did say if it was permanent or not."

Harry paused, it hurt to hear it again, but he wanted to know what Draco had seen. In a quiet voice he asked, "What did you see in the chamber? What happened to… to Hedwig?" Before Draco had the opportunity to answer Harry's question, the hospital wing doors quietly opened. The corners of Harrys mouth turned upwards in a half-smile, as he smelled the scent of Hermione's muggle soap. Although his expression quickly saddened as he turned towards where he'd heard Draco's voice coming from while they were talking only a moment ago, as his attention was once more focused on Draco.

"Guys, sorry that I apparently interrupted you in mid-conversation," she said as she pulled up a chair joining Draco beside Harry. "Continue."

Taking a deep breath, the blond began to explain. "We went back to check on the Weasel, like you said. All he could do was whine about his arm. I don't see how you can work in the hospital wing. All that moaning and complaining – it's…"

"Draco," admonished Hermione. "I for one, can't see how you can stand cutting up any of the really rare ingredients in potions. While I do enjoy the art, I won't touch anything that smells putrid."

"Er… right. Anyway, Hedwig suddenly shows up with Severus then wraps herself around my shoulders and goes to sleep. Uncle was absolutely beside himself when we told him everything. He docked Neville fifty points for Gryffindor stupidity over his little stunt with the body-bind. When we told him you were waiting for Neville in the fire-room, he lit out like a scalded cat and told us to stay with Weasel… of course we followed him."

"I have a name, you know," growled Ron sleepily from the other bed.

"Right… the Weasel looked fine, so we went after Severus. Uncle had turned off the fires in the room somehow and neither he nor you were there. We heard voices coming from the next room and snuck in."

The blond paused again, and heaved a slightly shuddering sigh. "When we saw you with your foot on Neville's neck… It's all my fault," he said so quietly that only Harry could hear. "You were standing there, in so much pain, fighting the charm. I hated myself then, I still do. You were my first real friend and when father started playing his sick little game, I just stood by."

Sensing that Draco was about to go off on another tangent, Harry groped until he found his friend's hand and grasped it tightly. "It's alright, Draco," he soothed. "I'm fine now. Just go on, what else did you see?"

"Well it was then that Hedwig leapt off my shoulders and started flying crazy circles over us. Severus was beside himself trying to break through the shield that Quirrell and that… thing on his head put up. When he told you to kill Neville…"

Draco paused and took a deep breath. "There was smoke coming off your chest. Hermione and I started yelling to you and Severus cast so many spells trying to get through that he burned himself pretty badly. When Quirrell started kicking you, we all lost it. Hedwig vanished and reappeared between you right when the professor was casting…"

"I know," choked Harry. "What happened to her?"

"She spat something at Quirrell right as the spell hit her. She was thrown back at you and went all limp," Draco continued raggedly. The blond had become dependant on the coatl's company, nearly as much as Harry had, in the past few weeks. "We all screamed at that. Quirrell just fell back, clutching his face. We couldn't see much, but it really looked like it was melting right off of the bones."

"Her venom," supplied Harry in a hollow voice. "My book said it's like acid."

"When Quirrell fell, the shield did too," Draco went on. "We all came running over. Neville was starting to stir, but you were badly hurt. Severus picked you up straight away and ran with you cradled in his arms, all the way to the hospital wing. Hermione and I stayed back to help Neville… Here," he said, pushing a delicate chain into Harry's hand. "I had Severus look at it. He says all the magic is gone. I thought maybe you'd want it."

Harry held the cold metal in his hand. Unable to sense magic like he normally should, Harry still felt certain that Draco was right. The charm's magic was gone, and perhaps his own as well.

He'd known the risk. Sal had explained it to him down in the chamber. To save Neville and free himself, Harry had taken that chance. Now his sixth sense had quit working. Only time would tell if it was ever to return. Still, Harry knew to be rid of the charm's influence he would do it all the same way again if he had to. They talked a bit longer until Madame Pomfrey came out and pronounced both Ron and Harry ready to go back to their dorms. Tonight was the end of year feast and neither boy wanted to miss it.

Sss

Harry, Draco, Neville, and Hermione entered the great hall together that evening. The room was decked out in silver and green, celebrating Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the high table.

When they walked in, there was a sudden hush. The hall was full of students as the friends made their way to their respective tables, Harry could hear dozens of whispered comments by the assembled children. Most of the quiet conversations featured Neville. Fortunately, Dumbledore chose that moment to rise and the quiet babble died away.

"Another year gone," said the headmaster cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old mans wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into this delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts."

"Now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In forth place is Gryffindor with three hundred ten points; in third, Hufflepuff has three hundred fifty points; Ravenclaw has four hundred twenty and Slytherin with four hundred thirty-five points."

A storm of cheers broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry clapped along with Draco enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went suddenly quiet; Harry could swear he heard Draco's knuckles crack as he squeezed both hands into tight fists with nervousness.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Lets see – yes."

"First to Mr. Ron Weasley – for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor seventy points."

The Gryffindor table seemed to explode in a massive round of cheers. Harry applauded for his friend, but he was sure Draco wasn't participating.

When silence had come again, Dumbledore went on.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Ravenclaw house twenty-five points."

There was dead silence in the hall for a few moments until the Ravenclaw table broke out in cheers of their own. It was unprecedented; Ravenclaw was ahead in points for the house cup! Above the din, Harry could almost swear he heard Draco growling as the Slytherin came to the sudden realization of what the Headmaster was planning on doing. He was outraged at the fact that Dumbledore was meddling in things that he ought not be. "For Merlin sake!" exclaimed Draco. "We worked hard for the house cup and now he's going to take it away…" Harry placed a hand on the blond's shoulder in order to calm him.

"Third – to Mr. Neville Longbottom," continued the headmaster, making the room go silent again. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house seventy points."

The din was deafening. The Gryffindors were beside themselves; they'd outmatched Slytherin for points and now stood to take the house cup. Harry and his housemates from Slytherin, however, howled in disapproval, Dumbledore had engineered the points so Gryffindor could take the cup."

"Forth," Dumbledore's words again stilled the room, as he wasn't done yet. "To Mr. Harry Potter, though he inadvisably put himself at great risk by following his friends, he did lend aid to a fallen companion. I award Slytherin five points."

The silence of the great hall was deafening. Even those who held Dumbledore's actions in high regard, were under the impression that everyone involved should receive an equal amount of points, but alas, it wasn't meant to be. For the first time, Harry was glad that his inner eye was on the blink. The sheer rage that must be coming off his blond friend would have likely knocked him out.

"Finally – to Draco Malfoy, for standing with his friends regardless of the personal cost," both Draco and Harry flinched at Dumbledore's words, Lucius would not be pleased when word reached him of his son's activities. "I award Slytherin house ten points."

Not only would Slytherin now have the four hundred fifty points that Gryffindor held, Harry was happy that Slytherin had been included, but still felt that the headmaster had slighted them by awarding Draco's help with so little points.

"Which means," the headmaster went on. "We need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. Rather than vanishing, the Slytherin banner resized itself to make room for one from Gryffindor to reappear to the right of it. The colors blended alternatingly on the combined banners scattered around the hall, creating for the first time in recent history, a significant declaration that at least some of the members of the two houses were at least somewhat willing to work together. It mattered not that the trust built up between the two Gryffindors and the trio was paper thin at that moment. There would be time to repair the damage at a later date.

Harry prodded Draco out of his funk and even got the blond to congratulate Ron and Neville for their house success. After that, the friends relaxed and had one of the most enjoyable nights that Harry could remember.

Sss

Harry sat alone on the parapet of the astronomy tower playing his flute. It was very early in the morning of their last day until summer break. All of his things were packed and in just a few hours, they would be boarding the train back home. He couldn't wait to be with Aunt Petunia and Dudley again but there would be quite a lot here that he would miss.

Harry played no particular tune; he just let his fingers flow over the holes and let his feelings translate into music. Hedwig had loved when Harry played, she would sway and dance in her own unique way to the song of the flute. Memories of her played through his head and the tears began to fall again.

"You mourn Hedwig."

Harry didn't jump at the sudden voice from just behind him. He'd been expecting Sal to come here, hoping he would. He felt a connection to the old wizard that he couldn't explain, but felt strongly in any case. Harry didn't answer Sal's question, he didn't trust himself to say anything yet, and it hurt too much. He just sat and continued to play.

Sal listened in silence for several minutes. Trying again to draw Harry out, he said, "You're good. Wizards today rely on magical instruments far too much anymore. It's good to hear someone playing honestly. I used to be quite the singer you know."

"Thank the gods you reserved it for when you were bathing," came a voice from a little farther along the wall.

Startled, Harry dropped the flute to his lap and asked, "Who's there?"

"Harry," said Sal in mock formality. "May I introduce Ric, fellow custodian of Hogwarts and a brother to me. Ric, meet Harry Potter."

Harry put his hand out politely and felt it enveloped in a smooth, firm grip. "How do you do, Lad?" said Ric in a warm, rich voice. "Sal has only wonderful things to say about you."

"Er… thanks," replied Harry. Something about the two seemed so right and familiar. It nagged at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite put it together.

"Has your second sight shown any sign of returning?" asked Sal.

Shaking his head as much in wonder that the old wizard knew about his loss as to answer the question, Harry replied, "No, I think it may be gone for good."

"A bit dramatic aren't we?" asked Sal with a grin as he silently moved the boy's cane several feet from where he'd left it. "I wouldn't worry, Harry. The magic is still there within you. Give yourself some time to recover and everything will be as it was."

"Not everything," Harry mumbled as he rubbed his cheek, remembering the feel of Hedwig's feathers on his skin.

"You miss her terribly," Sal commented quietly. "Hedwig put her self between you and that curse for a reason; she wanted you to live. Grieve her lad it's to be expected. Nevertheless, don't stop living in the process. She would want you to move on when the time was right."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Harry lifted his flute again and played it a bit longer. He understood what Sal was saying in his head. He knew why Hedwig had done what she had. His heart, however, didn't care. He missed her and wished for nothing more than that she was with him now. A thought occurred to him and he put the flute back on his lap again.

"Sal," he said. "If you know someone and trust them pretty much, but then find out that he worked for Voldemort in the last war. How can you know if he can be trusted? How would I know?"

"This is Severus you're speaking of," Sal guessed. Harry nodded. "He's a bitter man, Harry. The events of his life have conspired against him. He ended up making several bad choices in his youth. It's all a part of being human."

"I also know that near the end of the war, Snape came back to the school seeking Dumbledore's help. I know that he said he was sick of the slaughter, of Voldemort's madness. What I don't know for certain is his sincerity. He's never had his loyalties tested after Voldemort's fall."

Sal put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You'll have to trust your instincts with him," he said softly. "In the end, that's all that anyone can do."

The old wizard glanced up at the sun as it began rising above the trees. "Morning has come, Harry. It's time that you headed back to your dorm. If you stay here much longer, Draco is sure to notice that you were never in the room at all last night."

Nodding, Harry reached for his cane. Not finding it where it should be, he groped around a bit, and then his hand stretched unerringly towards the missing cane. It leapt from the wall and slapped firmly into Harry's hand.

"Thanks Sal," Harry said, waving with the cane as he shuffled to the stairway leading down to the castle proper.

"You're welcome Harry," the old wizard called after him. Then in a quieter voice, almost to himself, he said, "It's only a matter of time, my boy."

Sss

Harry and his friends stood on the platform, waiting to board the train to King's Cross. His fears about his friends safety were eased a bit, when he found out that Neville had shared his fear with Dumbledore about Hermione's safety. The headmaster assured him that Ministry aurors had begun an investigation into the fire and that Hermione and her family would be watched to ensure their safety.

It also came to light that Draco's father had received an owl from Wizard Family Services regarding the possible abuse of Draco. No charges were to be pressed, there was no evidence as of yet. Now, however, agents of the department would be making spot checks on the family to check on Draco's continued physical and mental health.

They were about to board the train, when they heard Hagrid calling. Harry turned and found himself enveloped in the man's hairy coat.

"I'm goin' t' miss yeh Harry," said the half giant as he released the boy. "Now I know yeh can' see them, but I got a album put t'gether from people tha' knew yer parents. Maybe yer friends can tell yeh what they look like."

Harry took the book, touched that the groundskeeper had gone to so much trouble for him. Clutching the book to his chest, Harry gave Hagrid one last hug before climbing on board. Moments later, the whistle sounded and the Hogwarts express left the station bound for London. Nothing of any significance happened while they were aboard the express, except that both Harry and Hermione exchanged numbers before they reached their destination. All of them promising to keep in touch over the summer hols.

Sss

Hogwarts felt empty now that the students had gone. The staff, free for the summer, had also left, leaving Mr. Filch, Ms Norris, and Professor Dumbledore as the sole occupants aside from the house elves.

Corridors that had been brightly lit just days before were now dark and cold. For the most part nothing stirred, nothing moved. In a small room, only accessible from the third floor corridor, sat an ornate mirror of exceptional beauty. By the look of it, one would think that it had sat untouched for an eternity. It lay undisturbed except for the soft breeze that seemed to come from nowhere.

THE END (of year one, the saga will continue in this fic, "Blind Faith" for years two through four)

BTW Interesting facts about me, I both play the flute and enjoy singing.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chappie, wherein, book two will start. Note: their'll be a clear indication between the chappies and the continuation of the books. AKA chap 22 will be titled, "Blind Faith Slytherin's Heir Chapter one, Summer Part I:. Remember guys that books two through four will all be posted as one part. *hands out brownies* for all of you for reading and/or reviewing year one. Next chappie will most likely be posted next weekend as I've got a busy week ahead. Sorry for the length between updates, but you have two choices, one, I update regardless of the chapter's quality in two days, or I work on it and post on the seventeenth. It's up to you guys.


	22. Chapter 22 bk 2: BitterSweet Summer, m

Blind Faith: Slytherin's heir

Note: Herein lies the beginning of Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir.

Note #2: this is the unbeta'd version, this isn't the final cut of ch1

To all you reviewers from BF1, here you go.

Disclaimer: Don't own it much to my displeasure.

A/N: So far, I've had three names suggested for Harry's male pet. If you can come up with any creative ones, leave them in a review. BTW Side note, not all blind peoples eyes are discolored, but given the amount of burns to his face, it's most likely in reality that this is how his eyes would look. Also, not every blind person wears glasses as Harry does. I for one, don't. It's a personal decision that one must make. Here's chap one of year one. Enjoy.

Book 2: Chapter 1. Bitter-sweet summer, and Mending of Fences

Morning had come to Surrey. The sun had barely made it above the trees, batheing the neighbourhood in golden light. Too early for most residents to be up and about, the streets were empty, save for two small boys jogging together.

Both looked to be eleven or twelve years old. They were dressed similarly in sweat clothes and trainers. The smaller of the two, a frail looking blond-haired child with watery blue eyes, ran with exaggerated, coltish movements that spoke of someone unused to such activity. The other boy, a raven-haired lad wearing sunglasses even in the morning's half-light, ran along side his partner with practiced ease. His movements graceful and smooth. The only odd thing about him was how he kept one hand on the blonde's shoulder the whole time they ran. The boys went on a bit further, until the smaller one, his breath becoming more ragged by the moment, finally stumbled to a stop.

"I can't..." the blond gasped out plaintively. "I can't go on any more Harry. I cant keep up with you."

"It's alright Dudds," replied the dark haired boy easily. "You're still getting your strength back. Look how much further we've gotten today than just last week. If you keep getting better this quickly, you'll be outrunning me in no time. Now come on," Harry added. "We need to walk for a bit or we'll get stiff."

Harry took a narrow rod he'd been holding, and with a deft flick of the wrist, extended it into a long, thin white cane. As they began making their way back to their house, Harry swung the cane back and forth in front of him, testing the path for unexpected obstacles. Had there been anyone up, they would have attracted attention and been on the receiving end of many stares, Harry really didn't mind though.

More often than not, his going anywhere brought stares from passers-by. Harry was blind. From the age of five, he had lived in darkness, a reward for trying to save his uncle from a burning car. Along with his lack of sight, Harry had a fine pattern of barely noticeable scars around his eyes. As for the eyes themselves, the corneas had scarred over, leaving his eyes a uniform dull gray where had once been brilliant green. He'd taken to wearing the sunglasses, not for himself, but because his gaze was enough to make many people uncomfortable. He'd always used his cane when outside his home, though until just lately, he hadn't needed it all that much. His magic had taken care of that.

Yes, magic is real, and Harry a wizard. He'd found out about it a mere day before his eleventh birthday, though his magical 'inner eye' had been functional since he was nine. Harry could 'see' magic and the auras of living things. With special training, from a man named Sal at Hogwarts, he'd gotten to the point that he could somewhat sense inanimate objects and his environment, though it wasn't very clear. Sal had told him that if he was diligent, he would never need his cane again, unfortunately, that was all changed by the interference by Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort.

Voldemort had been a powerful wizard who'd been stripped of his body and a great portion of his power in an attempt to kill Harry when the boy had been only one year old. Most had thought the evil wizard dead or beyond the ability to recover his power. Voldemort had found his way to Hogwarts, however, in Harry's first year seeking the Philosopher's stone. With that, he could not only recover his body, but become essentially immortal.

Harry had found out about it and went to confront Voldemort. He was hampered, however, by a cursed pendant that he'd unwittingly received as a gift. It forced him to obey the Dark Lord's commands. Harry had overcome the pendant's hold, when Voldemort had commanded him to kill one of his friends, but at a great cost. In the process, he'd damaged his own magical core, and his inner sight as well. Only in the past week had Harry begun to sense the swirling sparks of auras around him. His ability was still quite limited, but in no time, he expected that he'd be able to sense things as he had before.

Shortly, Harry and Dudley arrived on Privet Drive and made their way to number four. Coming up the front walk, Harry let his hand run lightly over the real estate sign stuck in the front lawn.

It still felt odd to be moving. This was the only place, other than Hogwarts, that he'd ever felt at home. Still, both Dudley and he would be attending Hogwarts this year. Regardless of how old he looked, Dudds was still only five emotionally. Aunt Petunia had been adamant about being as close as possible to both of them. Between Professor's Snape and Dumbledore, they'd found and purchased a house just outside Hogsmeade.

He'd been to the Shrieking shack with Aunt Petunia and Dudley several times already, and even with the house only half re-done, it was truly impressive. No mere shack, it was close to a manor house in size, with six bedrooms, a library, dining room, and a huge sitting room that could seat the entirety of any of the houses comfortably. If it hadn't been for the rumour of the house being haunted, Harry was sure someone would have bought it long ago. If things continued like his aunt said, they'd be moving in just before school started for the new term.

With the renovations so near complete, half of their belongings had already been packed in cardboard boxes for the move. It was into this mess that Harry and Dudley came as they returned from their run. Dudley, shouting a greeting to his mum, clattered up the stairs to get a shower while Harry, who'd barely broken a sweat, came into the kitchen to help prepare breakfast.

It felt good to him, being here with Aunt Petunia, performing tasks they'd shared since he was little. In short order the house was filled by the smell of bangers frying in a skillet. Finished cleaning up and attracted by the aroma, Dudley came in freshly dressed and jumped into a chair, grinning with anticipation.

"Dudley," Petunia admonished lightly. "Get up and help Harry set the table."

"But mum," the blond moaned. "I'm hungry!"

"I know dear," his mother replied. "Set the table and we'll all be eating soon enough. You're old enough to help now and you've got to learn to do some things for yourself."

Dudley sulked a bit but did as his mother told him. In minutes, they were all tucked in around the table, enjoying their meal. Dudley, having completely forgotten to be mad, was carrying on about how far he'd gotten running that morning, and how he'd only stopped to let Harry catch up. Smiling at his cousin's antics, Harry listened contentedly until they were interrupted by a tapping at the window.

Seeing an owl on the kitchen sill, Dudley let out an ecstatic yelp and leapt to let it in. Harry, on the other hand, slumped a little bit, still feeling the pain of Hedwig's loss.

"They're our Hogwarts letters!" Dudley cried as he returned to the table, waving three envelopes. "And one for you too mum! It's from Severus."

The professor and Petunia had been carrying on regular correspondence since before Christmas last year. Harry was having a bit of difficulty dealing with his aunt's relationship, mostly because of the revelations that Snape had been a death eater in Voldemort's service at the same time that his parents had been killed. Harry really wasn't sure how much the professor had been involved in it, if at all; it was his doubts that tormented him. He'd wanted to confront the professor about it, but they were never alone long enough before the end of term for him to build up the nerve. Since summer holidays had started, Snape had yet to visit Privet Drive, his letter to Petunia, though, came regularly.

Opening his letter, Harry ran a hand over the parchment, reading his book list for the new school year. He noticed that Defense required half a dozen books, all by somebody named Lockhart. Whoever he was, he had to be better than Professor Quirrell from last year. He hoped as much, if it wasn't for reading the book on his own time, Harry would have learned nothing in defense. Going over the book list again, however, he felt a little unsure. What kind of defense book would be titled Magical Me?

Further thoughts of school were interrupted , however, as Harry heard a faint popping noise from upstairs. It had been very quiet and neither Petunia or Dudley had noticed it, but Harry had.

It wasn't that his hearing was better than other peoples. The old wives tail about a blind person's other senses becoming more acute were just that. It was just that when you lose your sight, the other senses become so much more important, that you pay much more attention than you would have otherwise.

Excusing himself from the table, Harry made his way up the stairs, searching ahead with his weakened senses. Something had appeared in his room, something very magical. Pulling his wand from the waistband of his sweats, Harry stepped into the room to find it already occupied by an unfamiliar house elf.

Harry was more than familiar with these magical creatures. They seemed to be everywhere at Hogwarts, staying to the shadows and doing all the necessary work that kept the school running. This one, like all the others he'd met, was short; standing no more than three feet tall, average for its kind. It sat on the edge of Harry's bed in a toga of sorts, made from an old pillowcase. Apparently unnoticed as of yet, Harry let out a strangled gasp, when he heard the sound of thick pages being turned. The house elf was going through his parents photo album!

"Hey!" barked the raven-haired boy, startling the creature so much that it fell off the bed. "What are you doing with my things? Who are you?"

"Oh!" yelped the house elf as he banged his head sharply against the floor. "Dobby is a bad house elf! He must punish himself for upsetting Harry Potter!"

Distracted by the rhythmic thumping of the creatures head, Harry reached out and took its shoulders. "Wait... Dobby – that's your name right? Stop doing that, and what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, but Dobby must punish himself sir, it is a house elf's duty if he's offended his superior."

"Please Dobby, you have to stop," begged Harry, knowing that the noise would soon attract his aunt. "You only startled me and you've punished yourself enough. Just come sit on the bed and tell me why you're here."

Far from calming the elf, Harry's invitation seemed to cause Dobby to go into hysterics. Grabbing the raven-haired boy about the knees, Dobby began heaving great sobs.

Struggling to keep his balance, Harry said worriedly, "Dobby, please try to keep quiet... I'm sorry if I've offended you somehow."

"Offend?" squeaked the house elf in disbelief. "Sir, never has a wizard asked Dobby to sit – as an equal!"

Pulling the blubbering house elf over to the bed, Harry sat him down. Waves of adoration washed over Harry as he tried to calm Dobby. "You mustn't have met many decent wizards then," Harry said, dissembling.

Dobby shook his head, answering silently, but froze in horror as he realized what he'd just done. To Harry, the change that inexplicably came over the house elf was shocking. Dobby's aura, which had just settled down, exploded again in agitation. Leaping off the mattress, Dobby grabbed hold of the bedstead and began violently striking his head against it. Between hits, Harry could just make out the house elf's words as he punished himself.

"Oh..." -thwap- " Dobby almost..." -thwap- "said something," -thwap- "ill of his family!"

"Wait, stop!" Harry moaned desperately. "My aunt isn't comfortable with magical things. I don't want her to find you here and get upset." With a little urging, Harry got Dobby to sit again on the side of the bed and explain himself.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that Dobby almost spoke ill of his family."

"Your family?"

"My wizarding family, sir. A house elf is bound to serve his house and family forever."

"They know you're here then?"

Blanching at Harry's question, Dobby moaned. "Oh, no sir. Dobby snuck out without his master's knowledge. He will have to punish himself most severely for doing so. If he were to find out..."

"Why don't you just leave, then."

"A house elf can only be set free by his master, sir. By presenting him with clothes. My master will never do this, Dobby will serve them till he dies."

"That's horrible," Harry whispered. "If there's anything I can do..."

Regretting his words even as he spoke them, Harry winced as the house elf's aura flared with gratitude and the creature threw itself at his feet and began kissing them. Unable to keep his balance, Harry fell backward onto the floor with a thump.

"Harry Potter wishes to help a house elf!" wailed Dobby. "Surely he is the most gracious of all wizards! Dobby has heard of your greatness sir, but never did Dobby expect such kindness from him."

"Harry!" came Petunia's voice from down the stairs. "Is everything alright? We heard noises."

"Everything's fine!" Harry called back. "I'm just going through my trunk." turning back to Dobby, the raven-haired boy frowned and added quietly, "You need to keep it down... remember – my aunt!"

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir." replied Dobby shakily. "It's just that things have improved so much for house elves since the defeat of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. It is to you that we owe or thanks. There have been whispers that Harry Potter faced the Dark Lord again just weeks ago, and escaped yet again. He is brave and bold, we owe him so much. That is why, when Dobby heard the young master's concerns, he came to give a warning, Harry Potter must not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!"

Dobby's statement rocked Harry back on his heels. Not attend Hogwarts? He couldn't imagine it. The house elf's statement didn't frighten Harry, by any means. He'd faced down Voldemort himself, just weeks ago. "What are you talking about Dobby? What danger, and who told you this?"

The house elf was shaking violently as he struggled between loyalty to his family and his concern for the boy-who-lived. "Please, sir," moaned Dobby. "Dobby mustn't say how he found out. Just know that danger awaits for all at Hogwarts. Dobby cannot say why this is true, but it is!"

Harry wanted to question the house elf more, but at that moment, he heard a shriek from his bedroom door. In all the excitement, he failed to hear Aunt Petunia's footsteps as she'd come up the stairs. Now her presence filled the doorway, and the sparks of her aura were a swirling mass of yellow and red. These sparks spoke of the anxiety and anger she was feeling at that moment.

"Harry!" she snapped, "What is that... thing? And what is it doing in our house?"

"It's a house elf, Aunt," explained Harry quickly. Turning towards Dobby, he directed his words at the house elf as much as his aunt. "He's here delivering a message. Now that's done, he's going to leave."

Put off by Harry's sharp tone, Dobby began to visibly tremble again. "But Harry Potter, sir. Dobby only wishes to keep you safe!" The house elf seemed to wilt visibly, realizing that he'd upset the boy. His ears drooping in dejection, Dobby heaved a sigh and said, "Dobby only wished to warn Harry Potter of the danger that awaits him. Now he is upset with Dobby, so Dobby will leave." Snapping his fingers, the forlorn house elf vanished, leaving Harry alone with his aunt and a lot of questions to answer.

"What was all of that about?" asked Petunia. "What danger was that thing talking about?" Dobby's words had obviously unsettled Harry's aunt, so he went about trying to calm her.

"Dobby is a house elf." Harry explained again, hoping that if she understood just what it was, Petunia would be less afraid of it. "They're magical creatures that live to serve wizards." Leading his aunt over to sit on the bed, he continued. "Most of them serve a specific family, though i know that there are more than a few running around Hogwarts as well. From what Dobby said before you arrived, they owe me some kind of debt for stopping Voldemort. He's just being a little overprotective."

Aunt Petunia was clearly unconvinced by Harry's explanation, but held any further questions for later. "Harry... there's something else." At this, Petunia seemed to become a bit hesitant, as if she wasn't sure how to continue. "Severus... I mean Professor Snape, has he done something to upset you? In his last letter he said that he's written you twice with no answer and -" Her voice wavered a bit then. "He hasn't been over to visit since your school let out." Petunia let out a great sigh and admitted, "I've gotten used to him coming over fairly regularly. If not for yourself, then for me. Please work this out with him, whatever it is."

Grimacing uncomfortably, Harry answered, "Something happened at school the day Hedwig died. It wasn't Professor Snape's fault, but i guess I do need to talk with him. Have you sent your post back to him yet today?"

When Petunia said no, he nodded and thought a bit. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, ask him if he would meet me in the Leaky Cauldron. He and I can talk before we go in."

Harry's aunt broke into a beautiful smile that he couldn't see, but could sense from blocks away. Taking his shoulder, she started to lead him back out of the room, but stopped in the doorway. "Harry, why don't you grab your guitar. Dudders is fascinated by how well you play – I expect it's only a matter of time before I'm buying him one, and you're teaching him to play." grinning, Harry went over to the cupboard and picked up his guitar. He loved playing for his family, and the thought of spending a morning entertaining Dudley with his music sounded fun.

Later on that evening, as Harry began the opening bars of "American Idiot" by Green Day, the telephone rang. Harry ceased his playing momentarily, as to not interrupt his aunt's conversation. "Aww, why did you have to stop," whined Dudley.

"It would be considered rude for me to continue playing so… enthusiastically. While the both of us enjoy listening to louder music, most adults don't. Since Aunt Petunia is the one on the telephone right now, you will have to wait," explained Harry patiently.

To the two children's surprise they heard Aunt Petunia calling, "Harry, it's for you." Harry eagerly hurried into the living room where the phone was located with a smile on his face at the prospect of talking to his best female friend, Hermione.

Reaching out for the receiver, Harry said, "Hello,"

"How've you been, Mione?"

"Well," responded Hermione. "How are you handling things?"

"Er…I still miss Hedwig a lot. She was like a very close confidant to me, if you know what I mean," said Harry hesitantly.

In an attempt to change the subject, Hermione said excitedly, "Your aunt invited me to go to Diagon Alley! Since my mum already had plans to go to the city so that she could restock her dental practice with an assortment of posters, sugar free candy, and various items to both intertain her patients and to ensure that if they did eat sweets that they would be eating healthier ones." rambled Hermione.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Harry. "What time will we be meeting up?"

"The earliest that my mum could get me there is 12-30, since your aunt informed me that you would like to spend some alone time straightening things up with Snape, we agreed that I would meet you inside Gringotts, as I need to exchange some muggle money into galleons before I go shopping."

"Did your annual Hogwarts letter come yet," asked Harry.

"Yes. I can't wait to sink my teeth into the DADA books. They sound so interesting. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart wrote them himself!"

Not sharing his friend's high opinion of a Defense teacher whose book list contained books based solely on his life's work, Harry kept silent, allowing her to gush on and on, simply because he rather enjoyed listening to the sound of her voice.

Five minutes later, Harry could take it no longer and interrupted her mid-sentence saying, "Hey, Hermione, you know that book that you gave me for Christmas? Well, I found a rather useful spell while perusing through it the other day. I found a spell that could come in handy in aiding me in obtaining my goal of playing seeker on the Slytherin team this year."

"Neat! When I bought you the book, I had no idea of the knowledge contained within it's pages apparently. Can I borrow it tomorrow? I admit, I am a bit intrigued by such a spell. Even if it is related to Quidditch…" replied Hermione.

Knowing first hand how long his bushy-haired friend could go on about the dangers of the game, Harry said, "Course you can."

"How do you reckon Draco's fairing this summer?" inquired Harry. "Have you heard anything from him lately?"

"I can't say that I have. I will write him a letter using the alius for myself that Draco and I came up with to be used in a situation like this," said Hermione.

The two friends spent a good twenty minutes talking about inconsequential things. In an attempt to lighten the somber mood. Before they knew it, Mr. Granger interrupted their conversation saying, "Hermione, it's 9-00. It's high time that you go to your room. You know that I don't mind if you stay up a bit and read, but it's time that you and your friend call it a night."

"I got to go, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow," said the young witch in an excited tone.

"Night Mione." said Harry placing the phone back down, hanging it up in the process.

As Harry walked into the room where his cousin and aunt were sitting, he could hear Dudley whining, "But mommy. I'm not tired. Won't you let Harry play just one more song?"

"Fine," said Petunia exasperatedly. "Harry would you please play whatever song that Dudley keeps insisting upon so that he will go to bed? You've both got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Course." said Harry with a bright smile on his face. Petunia wondered what on earth could brighten his mood so drastically. Ever since that blasted snake of his had died, he had been a bit blew. 'Perhaps inviting his friend along was just what he needed to move on in his life' thought his aunt.

Harry quickly did a few warm ups on his guitar before he began playing "American Idiot." When Harry finished playing and putting away his guitar, he went to his room, quickly falling into a contented sleep.

-Many miles away, in Scotland, a castle lay hidden among the rolling hills. Deep under the castle, was a dark room occupied by an ancient and beautiful mirror. Since the beginning of the summer it had been gently swaying in a soft, constant breeze that seemed to have no source. Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, the breeze became much stronger, and a swirling cloud formed in the air. Bolts of pure magical energy leapt from the mirror the cloud, illuminating something writhing in its centre. With a final, thunderous crack, the mirror shattered like a bomb going off. Shards of glass ricochetted around the room. In the aftermath, a serpentine shape gathered itself on and inspected the surroundings.

At that moment, a door opened to allow four people to enter. There were two witches, and two wizards, all of them ageless, yet ancient. They stared down at the winged snake as it lay coiled, preening its feathers. After a few moments, she lifted her head to regard the newcomers. One of the wizards, wearing a green and silver robe, stepped over and knelt down by the creature. Reaching out a hand, he smoothed the feathers on its head and said only three words.

"He needs you."

Without hesitation, the serpent leapt into the air and flew through the open door. Turning back to the others, Sal smirked at the wizard in red and gold robes. "I told you. Now that's another fifty galleons you owe me, Ric." The red robed wizard just mumbled to him self grumpily as the two women, laughing uproariously, each took an arm and led him from the room. With a smug look on his face, Sal followed close behind.

Harry woke the next morning to a screech and the sound of shattering crockery. Galvanized by the noise, he threw himself out of bed. Unfortunately, half asleep and still wrapped in bedclothes, Harry found himself in a tangled heap on the floor boards. Tearing free, he half crawled, half ran to the door. Cursing, he tried to remember any of the defense spells he had learned last term as he headed for the stairs.

Harry had just reached the top of the stairs, wand in hand, when he heard Dudley behind him. "What's going on?" the smaller boy asked.

"Stay here Duds," Harry replied, trying to sound calm. Just then, they were interrupted by Petunia's voice, and she sounded nearly murderous, "Harry Potter!"

Heedless of what obstacles might be on the stairs, Harry leapt down them, two and three at a time. He'd just made it to the Kitchen doorway, when Harry heard a sound he never thought to hear again. Between the crash of broken pottery and Petunia's, quite predatory, growls, was the unmistakable sound of a snake snickering.

Heart hammering in his chest, Harry edged into the kitchen. Extending all his senses to the limit, the only thing he could make out with his inner eye was Aunt Petunia. There was something else, though, something he could sense with his heart more than any of his senses.

"Hedwig," he breathed.

As if her name was a conjuration, the moment he whispered it, the Coatla crashed against Harry's chest, much like she had just weeks ago. Unlike then, however, she wasn't a limp form. Hedwig coiled excitedly around her master and slithered inside his shirt. Harry began to dance about wildly, caught between tears of joy and uncontrollable laughter, caused by her feathers against his bare skin. A stamp of Aunt Petunia's foot, however, caused them both to freeze. Harry had a feeling that Hedwig had gotten them both into quite a bit of trouble.

"I thought you said that thing was gone!" snapped Harry's aunt sharply.

"She was," Harry replied as he lovingly stroked her feathers. "I thought she died – oh, Hedwig, I'd of waited for you if I would have known." The Coatla, as if to reassure Harry, that all was forgiven, began rubbing her snout against his cheek in a very cat-like way.

"Well, that's all fine and good," grumbled Petunia. "But your snake has made a horrible mess that will have to be cleaned up…" Petunia paused; looking at the two wrapped up in their reunion and heaved a mental sigh. "So take that beast upstairs and get your cousin ready. We have to be at the station in an hour to meet the early train. And no coming downstairs without your shoes until I say it's alright!" she called after him.

The moment that Harry got back upstairs; he was grabbed by Dudley, who began rattling off all kinds of questions about what had happened downstairs. Harry began to explain, but was cut off by a squeal of delight from Dudley as Hedwig freed herself from his pyjama top and flicked her tongue in his direction.

Doing his best to answer all of his cousin's questions, Harry got Dudley in and out of the bathroom in record time. Of late, Dudley had been able to handle most of his morning chores by himself. But with all the excitement, between Hedwig's return and their trip to Diagon Alley, Harry knew that some supervision was needed.

Twenty minutes later, the pare came down dressed neatly with Hedwig draped invisibly over Harry's shoulders. When they arrived in the kitchen, Petunia had cleaned up the mess. The family had a simple meal of tea and muffins before leaving for the station. At the front door, Petunia asked, "What about that little monster, Harry? I'm not leaving it alone to destroy my house."

"It's alright Aunt Petunia," Harry reassured. "Hedwig's coming with us."

"And you think no one is going to notice a flying snake on the train? Where is it anyway?"

"Right here," answered Harry as he patted her feathers. Petunia yelped when Hedwig chose that moment to become visible as she perched on Harry's shoulders.

"Saints preserve us!" she moaned. "Now I have to worry where that thing is every second of the day? It could kill us all in our sleep!"

"Oh Aunt Petunia, she won't hurt you." Harry said dismissively.

"Not unless you ask, my master," came Hedwig's silky and amused reply in his ear.

"You're not helping," Harry only half admonished his pet under Petunia's disapproving gaze. Harry was so wrapped up in Hedwig, and Petunia, in locking the house; that they didn't notice the shocked expression on Dudley's face as he stared at the Coatla.

With only a little more fussing from Petunia, they walked to the station. There were a few called greetings from some of the neighbours. Mr. Evers, he lived a few doors down, was a teacher at the local elementary school. He'd donated some of his free time in coaching Dudley over the winter in bringing his reading skills up. Later, they passed Mrs Figg. A friendly old woman that smelled of cats, and also radiated magic, Harry realized for the first time. Harry made plans to visit her at least once before they moved, to find out if she was a witch.

When they arrived at the station and got their tickets, Dudley led them on to the train and dragged them from one seat to another, until he found just the right ones. When the train pulled out of the station, Harry settled back to enjoy the ride. Harry loved the train. The constant motion and clacking of the wheels was soothing. Dudley, on the other hand, was everywhere. Any new experience, to him, was a great adventure. He bounded between Petunia and Harry, describing everything he saw and petting an invisible and infinitely patient Hedwig.

It was only as they neared their stop in London, that Harry started to feel uneasy. The meeting with Professor Snape in the Leaky Cauldron was only minutes away; it was tying his stomach in knots. Harry knew he'd have to confront the professor eventually, but it didn't mean that he was looking forward to it. After arriving at the station, the three made their way toward the wizard's pub.

Passing through the front door was like entering another world. Magic washed over Harry's weakened senses like a low wave. Luxuriating in the feeling for a bit, he barely noticed his aunt and cousin's gasps. He knew they would be seeing a pub that looked as if it were pulled from a hundred years before, with most of the patrons looking quite scraggly. Not all of them, however, were completely human. Harry could sense a goblin, likely from Gringotts, sitting on a high stool at the bar, and a house elf meekly standing by beside the table of its master. What he didn't appreciate, was the reception that he got when people realized who he was.

"Harry Potter!" came a voice from behind the bar. "It's an honor to see you again!"

Out from the shadows, Tom, the toothless bartender, came around the bar and took Harry's hand. "Would the young master like me to show him too a booth?"

"It's really not necessary-yeaiiii!" Harry yelped as he was nearly pulled off his feet by the barkeep as they made for an empty booth. Petunia, trailing behind, barely had time to move, before Tom had helped a humiliated Harry sit down at the table. The entire pub had gone silent, watching the little scene and Harry decided that he'd rather the whole thing die down, rather than argue.

"This yer family then, Harry," asked Tom as Petunia and Dudley sat down. Unseen by anybody, Hedwig had stretched herself out from the back of Harry's collar and was resting partly on his head with her wings half spread for balance. Waiting for the old barkeep to try and touch Harry again.

"This is my aunt and cousin," Harry explained. "Could you get us a couple of butterbeers and some hot tea please? Two cups if you would, we'll be expecting somebody else in a bit."

"When Tom went for their drinks, Harry cast out his senses for Professor Snape. He searched for several moments and was about to give up when he felt the potion-master's presence across the room. He almost hadn't spotted it; the professor's mental shields were clamped down so tightly, that it was even dampening his magical signature. Excusing himself, Harry went over to the professor's table.

Harry stood silently, waiting for Professor Snape to acknowledge him. Snape, sounding a bit nervous, was quick to oblige.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter."

Harry paused for a brief moment before sitting. While their relationship had been strained as of late, Severus had been calling him Harry since the Christmas holidays. It felt odd for Snape to be so formal, when they were essentially alone. Grudgingly, Harry sat down and waited while Severus erected several privacy spells around them.

"So," Snape said when he'd finished. "Here we are…"

"Right," returned Harry uncomfortably.

"You've been shutting me out since our confrontation with Quirrell," the potions-master began carefully. "If it's because of Hedwig, you have to know there was noting that I could do to save her."

Shaking his head, Harry answered, "You know what this is about," he said in an accusing tone. "You were working for Voldemort before he disappeared the first time. You were working for him the night my parents were killed, weren't you."

Severus rocked back in his chair as if he'd been slapped. Struggling to gather his thoughts, he started, "Harry…"

"Just tell me!" the boy cried. Hedwig, still invisible coiled herself on the table before Harry in a ready stance, her jaws half open to shoot venom.

Sitting for a moment to collect himself, Snape heaved a sigh and said, "Alright, but you have to promise not to interrupt until I've finished." At Harry's nod, he continued. "Firstly, I was working for the Dark Lord then." Snape held up a hand and begged, "Please let me finish before you condemn me." Neither of them noticed a drop of clear fluid drop to the table between them and begin eating through the wood. "I did work for him, but not as you'd expect."

"For as far back as I can remember, I'd always been told that there were two kinds of wizards, those who were of pureblood descent, and those who were not. Raised in a pureblood household, I was always taught that we were better than the half bloods. I never met one until I entered Hogwarts. My time there as a student was – tumultuous and by the time I graduated, I was full of anger towards just about everyone. It was then that Lucius Malfoy came and offered a release."

Snape took a sip of his drink, from the smell, it certainly wasn't butterbeer, before continuing. Harry, on the other hand, was dreading the rest of the story. Everything Severus had said so far made him think that the potions-master must have had some hand in his parent's death. Clearing his throat, Snape continued his story.

"I was young, stupid, and full of ideals that didn't reflect real life. At the time, the Dark Lord hadn't begun full scale raids on half bloods or muggles so I had no doubts when I joined. The power and satisfaction he promised was like a drug to my system. It wasn't until my first raid that I understood what I was in danger of becoming."

"It was a small muggle village; we were supposedly going to give them a good scare. In retrospect, I expect we did, but it went much further than that. The moment we arrived, the others began casting unforgivables; these were dark spells so terrible, that to cast any one of them was an automatic life sentence to Azkaban prison."

Harry interrupted, "So I've heard."

Snape glared at Potter for daring to interrupt him. "I watched as the Dark Lord tortured a girl, not much older than you are now, until she went insane. He killed her right in front of her parents, before finishing them off as well. I knew then that I'd made a foolish, possibly fatal mistake. I couldn't see, however, a way out of it on my own."

"Dumbledore," reasoned Harry.

Nodding, Snape agreed, "Dumbledore. He was the only person I could think of that wouldn't have judged me on the spot. He agreed to help me, but at a price. I became a spy for him, reporting everything I saw in the death eater ranks and reporting it back to him. It was then that I was hired on as the potions professor at Hogwarts. Between the headmaster and I, we had the Dark Lord believing that the idea had been entirely his. As a double agent, I supplied information to the order and false information to the Dark Lord."

"And my parents?" Harry asked. "Why did he kill them?"

"First," Snape began, "We all knew that your parents were targets, but I didn't know about the raid on their house in Godric's Hollow, until after it was over. We thought they were safe. Their house was under the Fidelius charm; unbeknownst to us, however, the Dark Lord got hold of him and extracted their location."

"I want to be honest with you, Harry. Your father and I didn't get along. There was too much – history between us. But I swear to you on my magic and my very life, I did not betray you or your family, not that night and not ever."

Harry breathed a little sigh of relief. All through Severus' explanation, he'd been observing the professor's aura. Even with Snape's defences and Harry's weakened senses, he could tell that Snape was being genuine.

"I believe you," Harry said at last. "And I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you for so long. It's just there's so much I don't know about my parent's deaths and why I was spared." Harry seemed lost in thought for several minutes before he spoke ever so quietly, "He wanted me to join him, you know."

"What?"

"Voldemort," Harry supplied. "He called the headmaster a fool for underestimating me and asked me to join him."

"Obviously you said no," came Severus' dry response.

"Of course, the man killed my parents. It got me thinking, though. There had to be something about me that Voldemort and even Mr. Malfoy sees that Professor Dumbledore doesn't."

"He used to," Snape mumbled lamely.

"What?"

"You remember what I said before about a prophecy?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but…"

"The way it's worded, you could be the child prophesized to end the Dark Lord's reign forever. The full text of it is recorded in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Nobody knows the entirety of it except for the seer that said it and Albus Dumbledore. From the Dark Lord's network of spies, we know the opening verses and it is as thus:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...

"This was all that could be discovered about it before Dumbledore could put up a silencing charm," Severus explained.

"Born as the seventh month dies… July 31st, my birthday."

"And Neville Longbottom's as well," answered Snape. "His parents were aurors as well, and had faced the Dark Lord on several occasions."

"It could have been either of us," Harry breathed.

"Yes," agreed the potions-master, "Except when the Dark Lord came after you, he was defeated, by you. At that point, Dumbledore was sure that the prophecy pointed to you alone. It was only after your car accident, that he began to doubt your ability to defeat the Dark Lord. Apparently, in his opinion, you are helpless without your sight."

"But that's stupid!

"On this point, both you and I totally agree, even without the knowledge of your special sense, you've proven to be highly intelligent and to have an incredibly huge magical potential. The fact is, the old man is blinded by the possibility that if you are the child of prophecy, his negligence in placing you with Petunia may have doomed the wizarding world."

"So he's making Neville fit the prophecy and hoping that it will work?"

Inclining his head, Severus answered, "Yes, and for all we know it may be what the prophecy demands. There is no way to tell without knowing it in full. Even then, its interpretation is purely subjective."

"Then you think I'm not the prophecy child?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Actually, after last term, I've quite decided that you are."

"So why haven't you told Dumbledore about my second sight?"

Unable to meet Harry's sightless gaze, Severus stared at his drink for a time before continuing. "You've seen how Dumbledore treats Longbottom, do you know why?"

"I know he tells Neville lots of stories about his parents when they were aurors." Harry answered thoughtfully. "He tends to let him bend the rules a bit more than most people."

"It's more than that," murmured Snape. "Do you really think that the Dark Lord could infiltrate Hogwarts, with all of its protections and the headmaster not aware?"

Horrified by what the potions-master was implying, Harry shook his head silently.

"That's not to say that Dumbledore let him in, but I think he may have positioned things so Longbottom could intervene at the proper moment. Last year may have quite possibly have been a test that, thanks to you, Neville passed resoundingly. That, along with that damnable cloak he gave him for Christmas and the extra tutoring that Longbottom will be receiving this term… the headmaster is moulding the boy into a weapon against the Dark lord, regardless to any dangers that may be present."

"He was going to do that with me, wasn't he?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes. Your accident, in taking your normal sight, may have saved you from losing your childhood. He will do what he deems necessary to prepare Neville to face Voldemort one day,"

"Why didn't you tell him about my gifts and potential?"

"This time last year, even up to the Christmas holidays, I would have." answered Snape. "The fact is I have grown to respect you and your maturity more than I do many adults. While I do owe Dumbledore a great deal, taking your childhood away from you won't help. A wise man once told me that one must remember what they are fighting for, or the cause is already lost. As to you preparing for the Dark Lord, I think between you, I and your special tutors, at Hogwarts, we'll have you ready if necessary. In the mean time, you will be able to avoid the old man's machinations for a bit longer."

"Right then," Harry said, rubbing his temples. "Maybe we can hold off on telling him then. If it's alright, I have a favour to ask… two really."

With an arched eyebrow, Severus asked, "What?"

"Well, Hermione gave me a book last term about past wizards that were blind. In it there was mention of a spell called animadvirto de sanus (sight from sound). The only thing is that there were no wand movements or anything about the spells limitations."

Surprised, Severus asked, "And why would you even be interested, Harry? Your second sight would be clearer and less easily confused."

Nodding, Harry agreed, "You're right. But I don't want people knowing about that ability yet and… well I… ."

"You what?"

"I wanted to try out for Quidditch this year. Draco took me flying last spring and it was incredible. I want to be able to do it all the time."

"So there is a bit of your father in you after all," Severus said with an amused snort. "Very well, I'll see what I can find out about your spell. You know, Harry, you made a wise decision when you were being sorted, remaining firm in your beliefs. I for one, am honored to have you in my house, as your actions have proven that you indeed belong amongst us."

"You said there was another favour?"

"Yes," answered Harry a little less confidently. "It's more for Aunt Petunia. Do you think you'd be able to start coming by the house again? She's been beside herself all summer."

"She misses me?" Snape asked in an almost unbelieving tone.

"A lot, though you'd never get her to admit it. She cornered me yesterday and kind of pushed me into meeting you today."

Smirking to himself, Severus muttered, "That woman can certainly get her way when she wants."

"You have no idea," returned Harry with a cheeky grin.

Banishing the privacy spells around the booth, Severus stood, smoothed his robes, and waited for Harry to join him. "Let's go join your family, then, shall we?" They both wandered back to the table where his aunt and Dudley were waiting. Petunia was sipping at her tea, and seeing their approach, poured another cup for Professor Snape. Dudley, enamoured with his butterbeer, jumped up at the sight of his cousin.

"Harry!" he called. "Have you tried this? It's great!"

Harry, however, was having a hard time paying attention to his cousin. Hedwig, who'd just landed back on Harry's shoulders from her perch on the other table, darted inside Harry's shirt and began exploring all over again. With a forked tongue and thousands of feathers moving about the most sensitive parts of his torso, Harry could barely keep a straight face. Every few seconds, he would twitch or jerk in some odd direction with a strangled gasp.

"Everything alright, Harry?" asked Petunia with a peculiar gleam in her eye. From the tone of her voice, Harry was sure that she knew what was going on, and was taking some pleasure in his antics.

"FINE!" Harry answered in a too-high voice. Looking for some escape from the audience he was attracting in the pub, he blurted, "Why don't you and profe-eEe-ssor Snape talk a bit, and I'll show Dudley Diagon Alley?"

The amusement left both Petunia's eyes and aura immediately, to be replaced by worry. "I don't know…" she started.

"It's alright, Aunt," Harry soothed. "Now Hedwig's back, she'll protect us. And we'll be meeting up with Hermione straight away."

"What do you mean, she's back?" Severus asked.

The coatla chose that moment to stick her now-visible head out of Harry's collar and stare at the potions-master. His gasp told Harry that he had seen her.

"So can we?" Harry asked plaintively, sounding a bit like Dudley when he's whining for something.

"Hedwig is more than capable of protecting them, Petunia," Severus assured. "Let them go explore."

Alright," conceded Petunia, outnumbered and wanting to have time alone with Severus. "But only for an hour. We'll meet you at…"

"Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour," supplied Snape.

"Right then," Petunia sighed. "Harry…"

"He won't be out of my sight." Harry interrupted with a grin.

"Ha-Ha," his aunt snorted. "Just be careful."

"They'll be alright Petunia," Snape soothed as the boys moved away. Harry had an amazing ability to take care of himself."

"I guess you're right," she relented. "It's not like the boy goes looking for trouble."

Petunia spent the next couple minutes slapping Severus' back as he recovered from choking on his tea.

Two small boys stood in the rear courtyard of the pub. It was close and dingy with trashcans piled haphazardly along its sides.

"This is it?" asked Dudley disbelievingly. "Not much to look at, is it?"

Smiling, Harry answered, "This is nothing… Here, take my wand."

Excited, as he'd never been allowed to touch it before, the blond took the proffered wand. "It feels all tingly," he whispered in wonder.

Harry, feeling along the wall, grinned as he felt the outlines of several bricks. "Come here Duds, I want you to use the wand and tap these bricks… here, here, and here."

Doing just as Harry said, Dudley gaped at the wall as it shifted about and opened to display something out of a dream.

In his best imitation of Hagrid, Harry announced, "Welcome to Diagon Alley Dudley… And close your mouth or a fly will land in it."

-Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, before i answer any questions, let

me thank everybody that did bother to review... i live for these...they make me write faster (hint). Sorry, guys, but chap one basically intails the combination of chaps one and two. However, chap "two" will definitely have some big changes in store for you guys. FYI Coatla's are very hard to be killed, not to say that I won't really kill her off in the future. Mwahahahahahahahaha, if Harry had paied closer attention while reading about his familiar and circumstances had allowed Hedwig to remind him that not all was lost, he wouldn't have had to mourn her loss. She drew power from the mirror to sustain her life force. Only a few selective things prove fatal to her kind. Oh and by the way, their will be no self-harm in this fic. A particular reviewer said that Harry would suffer from a eating disorder and sever depression what with his familiar's death, butHarry has had to learn to adapt to harsher realities than that. Yes he would sorly miss her, and that isn't to imply that ppl with eating disorders etcs don't struggle daily with it…each of us are different, so all of that to say,as you can see, Harry manages just fine, but is elated when he finds out that his beloved companion is back. Although, not sure if Petunia will feel the same. *lol*.

Important Note: This fic takes place in a very AU world. Reasoning for stating that little obvious fact, in the chappie, it says that Severus was rised in a purblood family, and was more verbally abused than outright abuse. Pay close attention to the scene with Sal and the other three, and you just might be able to guess the how and why of the Hedwig situation.


	23. Chapter 23 Book 2: Exploringg the Alley

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related materials are property of J.K. Rowling. I, on the other hand am Elmer J. Fudd, Miwwionheir. I own a mansion and

a yacht. (sarcasm of course, xyv did this disclaimer, cause the chappie is so long, I didn't bother to erase it).

A/N: Thanks to each and everyone who took the time to submit their desired names for Harrys pet. This chappie is dedicated to two individuals, Nanchi for coming up with the idea in the first place, and to Slythindorclaw Hy… for the use of the name that she suggested. I would use more of them if I could, but *sigh* it just isn't a possibility. WARNINg extremely long chappie ahead. The grammar will be pretty bad, but since the site was pretty much non-operational yesterday it must be done in a hurry. Folks, I have absolutely no free time to do online and ff stuff this week. Hence the slightly disjointed chappie. BTW O&M practice, AKA mandatory cane practice (all seniors are required to take a course even if we are already proficient in it), chorus practice up the wazoo, a choral all day concert (get to miss school *cheers* for a day), etc. Hope you're well. Enjoy.

Book Two: chap 2

Chapter 2 Exploring the Alley; Barriers

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Dudley – oh and close your mouth or a fly will land in it."

Harry let his own senses take in their surroundings as Dudley gaped in wonder. There was no place in the world quite like Diagon Alley. From the nearby Apothecary, Harry could catch the scent of exotic spices and potions ingredients. From another shop, Harry could hear a multitude of creatures chirping, mewling, and in a hundred other ways, calling out for a new master. Closer, he could hear children, both young and old, talking excitedly about the Nimbus 2001, the newest racing broom on the market, as they gathered in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Above everything else, however, was the magic. Harry basked in it as waves of sparks flowed around him like a thing alive.

It had been several weeks since Harry's inner eye had ceased to function, and only a few days since it had begun to return. Through his weakened sight, Harry was able to view the alley for the first time without the pain that had assaulted him the year before. He could have stood there the whole day, basking in its glow, but Hedwig, bored with being in one place so long, flipped her tongue on the back of his ear.

"Right girl," Harry responded to her touch with a grin. He understood Hedwig's excitement, there were so many places to explore here, and they needed to get started.

"Come on Duds," he said to his cousin. "We're blocking the entrance." The two started their exploration of the alley, though to begin with, they made little progress. Dudley seemed more interested in trying to stare in every direction at once than in trying to get anywhere in particular. Their progress was slowed even more, when people began recognizing Harry for who he was.

"Oh my stars!" exclaimed a blond witch with an American accent as she dragged a dark haired man, who's aura marked him as a muggle, behind her. "Darren, look, it's Harry Potter." Darren, his aura putting off waves of discomfort that mirrored how Harry felt, nodded jerkily at the boys. Not wanting to linger, Harry pulled Dudley with him as they tried to separate from the Americans.

"Wait," the witch called after them. "We'll help you find your way around."

"No, really," Harry called back as he and Dudley hustled away. "I've got my cousin with me; we'll be fine, thanks."

"But Harry – " interrupted Dudley uncertainly.

"Quite alright, Thanks, Bye!" Harry continued as he pulled his cousin through the nearest door. Too many people were gawking; he could feel their attention on him. Inside the shop they'd entered, the air was filled with the musky scent of a variety of animals, as well as their cries.

"The menagerie," sighed Harry with relief. This was where he'd found Hedwig the previous year. "Come on Duds, let's find you a pet." He was unable to see Dudley's eyes light up, but the other boy's aura fairly crackled with excitement.

Overwhelmed by the vast selection before him, Dudley darted from cage to cage, unable to decide what he wanted. "There's so many," he moaned. "How do I choose?"

Following his frail cousin about, Harry answered, "Just wander around. Hedwig found me last year all by herself. When you find the right pet, you'll know it."

True to Harry's word, Dudley found himself pulled over to the section of the shop that swarmed with cats. As the smaller boy was searching for one he liked, Harry was distracted by a squeaky and very faint cry for help.

Climbing among the stacked cages, he followed the sound to one that was near the floor. Kneeling down, he noticed that the cage felt as if it had partially collapsed under the weight of the cages above it. Inside was the aura of a very tiny animal. Fighting with the warped door, Harry eventually got it open and pulled the tiny creature from its prison.

Using his senses, Harry determined that the creature was barely longer than his hand. It was roughly the size of a large five week old kitten, with four legs, whiskers, and a tail unbeknownst to Harry, it looked pretty much like a minature tiger, but due to Harrys impaired second sight, the young wizard thought it merely a unique breed of a magical cat of sorts. Unlike an ordinary magical cat, its magical aura was impressive for such a small animal, and it flared slightly when Harry touched it.

"What is that?" asked Dudley in wonder as he came up to his cousin. The smaller boy held a tiny ball of fur in his hands that purred constantly.

"I'm not sure," answered Harry, "Its glow is beautiful though. What you got there? Is it a puffball?"

"A what?"

"A Puffball, it's another name for Puffskeins. They're little balls of fur that purr all the time."

Shaking his head with a snicker, Dudley replied, "No, silly, it's a cat! I was sitting with a bunch of them and he just crawled up on my lap."

The little creature in Harry's hand, annoyed that his attention had been pulled from it, chose that moment to bite one of Harry's fingers. Hissing in pain, Harry had to stop himself from squashing the rude little beast reflexively. Seemingly unperturbed by Harry's pain, the creature began licking the wound with its tiny tongue.

"I see you've done it yet again Mr. Potter," someone commented from behind them. Harry recognized the voice as that of John Clayton, the man who ran the Menagerie for its owner.

"What's that, sir?" Harry asked.

"You've found another rare pet," answered the shopkeeper. "Keep this up and you'll own your own shop soon."

"I'm not buying him, though," Harry tried to explain. "He was just trapped in a half-squashed cage, and I got him out."

"He's also tasted your blood, Harry," the man explained. "That's a Shadow cat, although given the size of a fully grown one, its often referred to as a Shadow Tiger. Once you've bonded with him, he'll never take another master."

"But I didn't – " trailing off, Harry turned his senses back to the little creature. Its aura was still strong. It was stronger, in fact than it had been before. Now, however, it had changed so that it more closely matched Harry's own.

"When it tasted your blood, it put a little of its own in your wound," explained Mr. Clayton. "You're really lucky to find one this young. It hasn't even developed it's poison sax yet, nor has it grown to it's full capacity yet."

"Does he eat meat…" asked Dudley, hesitating in search for the proper word to use, (carnivore).

"Yes," Clayton laughed at the boy's glee. "It will have a poisonous bite."

"What are you going to call him, Harry?" asked Dudley curiously.

"I've no idea. I never planned to get a pet when we left today. I don't even know what Hedwig thinks of him yet." At the mention of the Coatl's name, Hedwig opened a lazy eye, but didn't move from her perch on Harry's shoulders. "What are you going to call your cat?"

"Tribble."

"Where did you come up with a name like that?" Harry asked.

"It's from a show on the telly. They're just like you said, big lumps of fur that only purr. That's what he's pretending to be."

"Fine then," Harry said as he turned back to Clayton. "How much for the lot?"

"Including cages and supplies for both animals, the total will come to just over sixty-five galleons."

Harry nearly choked at the high cost for such a small creature. Hagrid had paid not even half that for Hedwig last year. Counting out the coins, Harry grumbled as he realized that he'd nearly exhausted his supply from his trip to Gringotts last year. With cages and supplies in their pockets, conveniently shrunk by Mr. Clayton, the two set off for Gringotts for more money. Tribble rode in Dudley's arms, still sleeping soundly. As Harry pondered upon what to do to prevent others from being able to see his new pet as they navigated the alley, heard a voice say, ''Master. My species is so named, because we can travel in the shadows.''

Harry thought back, ''Okay, but if you don't mind me inquiring. Apart from you becoming my familiar, why did you choose me out of all of the others who've wondered through this very shop?''

''A story has been passed down from parent to child of my kind, telling of a wizard who is sightless. It is said that you will need me to aid you in your eventual quest. I'm afraid that I can't say more until the time is right, master.''

''Alright, we must go to the bank to meet up with my friend. I've also got to replenish my money bag. Can you remain hidden for the duration of the time spent in the bank?''

''Yes.'' replied his new companion purring contentedly as Harry stroked his back, before he placed him down.

"So what are you going to name him?" asked Dudley.

"I'm not sure yet," answered Harry. "Hedwig's name just came to me, I'll have to wait and see what's right."

Dudley looked a bit put off by the goblins, once they'd entered the wizarding bank. He was thrilled with the ride to Harry's vault, however, and asked Griphook excitedly if they could go again at the end. Harry had gotten another hundred galleons from his parents vault, and it looked no emptier than it had the previous year.

"Excuse me, Griphook?" Harry asked. "Do you know how much is in my vault?"

Without changing expression, the goblin recited as if rehearsed, "Mr. Harry Potter has a standing four thousand galleons in his trust vault. It is refilled annually as it is used for school needs until Mr. Potter becomes of age."

"There's another vault then?"

"The Potter family vault is off limits to Mr. Harry Potter until he becomes of age. Any questions about it must be handled through Mr. Harry Potter's guardian."

Tucking that piece of information in the back of his mind for perusal at a later date, the pair stood outside Gringotts awaiting Hermione's arrival. Harry sensed a female figure rapidly approaching. Before he could ask Hedwig if it were indeed her, he was wrapped tightly in the girl's embrace.

"How've you been," asked Hermione excitedly.

"Great. You?" said Harry.

"My summers been totally fantastic. I wish that you and Draco could have gone with my family and I to Cancun Mexico! While at the resort we went on a tour of…"

"Come on!" insisted Dudley, interrupting Hermione in the middle of her recounting of her families vacation, tugging on her arm incessantly. Until she realized the innocent expression of awe on Harry's cousin's face.

"Dudley would you like to continue your exploration of the alley," asked Hermione.

"Can we please, Harry," asked Dudley.

"Course," was his terse reply.

Hermione, Harry, and Dudley left Gringotts to continue exploring. Turning left, Harry told Dudley to stay close as he led his cousin down a flight of steps and into Knockturn Alley. He'd heard people talk about this place at school, it was supposed to be dangerous if you didn't keep your wits about you, but it also had things you couldn't find anywhere else.

"Harry, you do realize that we're about to enter Knockturn Alley." said Hermione with only a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes, I know that the street might look a bit shady, but this place has things that one couldn't find anywhere else," replied Harry. "it has tuns of rare books to boot."

"You in?" Harry inquired.

"Okay." said Hermione with a touch more enthusiasm.

Harry wasn't that worried, however, Draco had told him the key to getting through such places.

"It's all in the presentation," Draco had told him as they sat together in the Slytherin common room the previous term. "My father does it all the time. If you act like you're in control and show no fear, most people will back off and give you space."

It was with that outward confidence that Harry moved through the dark alleyway as if he owned the place. He seemed oblivious to the attention they were attracting, as well as Dudley's palpable fear. As Malfoy Jr had said, most people gave them a wide berth, those that didn't found themselves facing a rather irate Coatl.

Harry was hardly as confident as he portrayed himself, however. No longer able to feel the sun on his face, Harry felt like he'd entered some long, dark tunnel. Hermione was hot on Harrys heels sticking close by her friend out of fear. Dudley was also feeling unease as he gripped his cousin's sleeve tightly.

"I don't like this place, Harry," he moaned through clenched teeth.

":Let's get off the street," the raven haired boy replied. Feeling along the building they were in front of, Harry soon came to a door. Magical letters flashed before his second sight and proclaimed it as Borgin and Burkes. Slipping inside, the three found themselves surrounded by all manner of magical items. There were books, gadgets, daggers, and even a mummified hand, all piled haphazardly on shelves. Hermione, made a be-line for the book shelves and Harry, intrigued by what books they might find, had begun running his hands over their spines when he heard adult voices approaching from a room in the back of the shop.

Grabbing Dudley and Hermione tight against him, Harry whispered a command to Hedwig, who wrapped her coils about the trio and they all vanished. One of the Coatl's more useful abilities was the power to turn herself, and those she touches, invisible. Harry put his lips to Dudley's ear and cautioned quiet as the unknown wizards entered the front room.

"– a new muggle protection act. Then there's that flea-bitten, blood traitor, Arthur Weasley. He and his cohorts have been staging raids everywhere looking for illegal artefacts."

"Everything has become more difficult since the events at Hogwarts last spring," returned the shopkeeper. "They say someone tried to steal a valuable artifact from Dumbledore himself."

Harry nearly gasped when he could hear them more clearly. The shopkeeper's voice meant nothing to him, but the other…"

Harry had met Lucius Malfoy briefly at Kings Cross Station just weeks before. They hadn't said much to each other; however, his placing the twisted metal that had been the geas charm in the elder Malfoy's hand had spoken volumes. Still, that cultured, arrogant tone was unmistakable. Behind the two men, exuding a sense of boredom, Harry could sense the aura of Draco Malfoy.

"Father," Draco whined as he did when he wanted to get his way, "Buy me something. You promised to get me a present."

"I believe we discussed a new broom if you behaved during our little side-trip. Now go looking about the shop; don't touch anything."

Still bored, Draco wandered among the shelves, picking at this thing or that. Finding the mummified hand that Harry had spotted entering, he began to examine it. Grinning madly to himself, Harry whispered something to Hedwig in Parseltongue. Creeping up behind the other boy, Harry felt Hedwig stretch out as she flicked her tongue against the other boy's ear.

Draco spun around with a quiet yelp, only to find himself staring at the ghostly visage of Hedwig as it vanished completely. Stumbling backward in shock, Draco bumped against a display case, nearly knocking it over.

"Draco," snapped Malfoy Sr. "What are you doing?"

Grabbing the nearest object, the mummified hand, Draco thought fast and grabbed his father's attention by asking, "Can I have this?"

"Ah, the Hand of Glory," purred Mr Borgin. The shopkeeper purred. He began extolling the object's virtues to Lucius as they walked back to the front counter, leaving Draco alone in the shadows. Hearing something shuffling in the darkness, the blond moved deeper into the shadows with his wand out.

"Hedwig?" Draco whispered, half hoping/fearing a response. He nearly yelped again as a hand came out of the darkness and closed on his wrists.

"Not quite," whispered Harry as he smiled at his friends shock.

"Harry!" squeaked Draco in disbelief. "How did you get in here? You can't let my father see you; he gets murderous any time he hears your name."

"That's why we're back here. My cousin, Dudley, Hermione, and I were doing some exploring before we did our school shopping and ducked in here. When I heard your dad and Mr Borgin talking, we hid."

"Your cousin?" asked Draco as Dudley timidly waved hello. "He's starting Hogwarts this year, right? For a second, I thought I'd seen Hedwig, I guess it was him."

Harry was about to answer when Lucius called out from the door, "Draco, come. We're finished here."

"See you in Diagon Alley," Draco whispered as he turned to run after his father.

Grinning mischievously, Harry nudged Hedwig and said, "Go scare Draco for a bit, we'll be alright here. Don't let his father see you though," he warned.

The Coatl paused for a moment as she debated the wisdom of leaving her master and his friend alone. Finally, bowing to his wishes, she darted off Harry's shoulders and shot after Draco.

"Can I help you boys and the young misses with anything?" asked a gruff voice behind them. Harry had been so preoccupied with Hedwig and Draco that he'd completely missed Mr Borgin's approach.

"Er…" Harry answered dumbly. "We – we were looking for some books."

"Books eh? Books I have, though not something a child would want to be caught reading, especially the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry tensed at being recognized so easily, but Mr Borgin simply laughed it off. "Not to worry Mr Potter, regardless of what many people may think, I'm purely a business man. My only allegiance is to my paying customers."

"Fine then," grumbled Harry. "I still want to buy some of these books."

Skimming over the titles present on the shelf, Harry picked eight books. Ranging from Magical theory to advanced charms and hexes, all were considered borderline dark, though not illegal.

"You do understand what you're about, don't you?" Mr Borgin asked as he studied Harry's choices. "There are spells in these books that can do real harm if you don't know what you're doing."

"I've got money," Harry said, shaking his bag of coins meaningfully.

"But, then again, the Boy-Who-Lived must know what he's doing." the shopkeeper said with a grin. "And business is after all, business." Several minutes later, Harry paid for the books, as well as three magical bags.

"These are called bags of holding," explained Mr Borgin. "It is the size of a regular school bag, but the space inside is the dimensions of a good sized room. When you want something from the bag, just think of the particular item that you've placed inside it and it will be there for you to take. No matter how much you put in it, it will never seem full or become heavier." Hermione's face lit up upon hearing that.

"Thanks again," Harry called from the doorway minutes later, his cousin and Mione in tow.

"You're always welcome here, Mr Potter," replied Borgin with a wave. "Such a polite boy," the old man muttered as the door closed. "Such a pity."

Out on the street, they retraced their steps to find their way back to Diagon Alley. Their path, however, wasn't as clear as before.

"Who's this, then?" asked a gruff voice. Harry sensed a rather large form move to block their path.

"Why it's just a couple of kids, lost from their parents," answered a female voice behind them.

Harry cursed himself as the two strangers began to crowd them. 'I should never have sent Hedwig away,' Harry thought furiously as the man poked him in the shoulder with his wand.

"So did Mummy or Daddy leave their little darlings with any spending money?" asked the man as he made a grab for Harry's bag. He cried out a moment later, when Harry's hand touched his bare skin and a fat spark jumped between them. "That's it!" the man snapped furiously. "Give me your bags or I'll kill you where you stand!"

Harry tried to back away, but was blocked by the woman. "No running off for you, dear," she purred. "Give old Barnaby your galleons and maybe I'll show you what it's like to be a real man."

Repulsed and confused by the woman's advances, Harry surreptitiously reached for the wand tucked in his back pocket. With his other hand, he took off his glasses and gazed at the man with dead eyes. The mugger did gasp and step back, not from Harry's milky visage, but the eerie green fire that seemed to be burning in their depths. Harry tightened his hand on his wand and prepared to cast the first spell, when a familiar and very welcome voice broke the tension.

"Harry Hermione!" called Hagrid from the stairway that led back to Diagon Alley. "What are yeh doin' here?"

The two shady characters, seeing the huge man approach, moved so quickly to get away that it almost seemed like they'd apparated. Dudley, having been bedridden for Hagrid's last visit, didn't know him and was even more frightened of their savior. Harry, on the other hand, beamed. He was thrilled to be with the massive groundskeeper.

"Got lost," Hermione lied smoothly. "Sorry. What are you doing here, Hagrid?"

"I'm Pickin' up some flesh-eating-slug repellent." he replied gruffly "Let's get yeh out of here an' into some proper daylight." Guided by Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, and Dudley soon found themselves at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. There, sitting with the half giant, they ate their sundaes and introduced Hagrid to their new pets.

"His name's Tribble," said Dudley, holding the sleepy cat up by its shoulders. "Do you think he's magical?"

"Yeh never know," Hagrid said as he scratched it under its chin. "Pets tend to pick up magic from their masters. Did yeh get anythin' Harry?"

"I didn't plan on it, Harry answered reluctantly, "But before I knew it, he bonded with me." As he was explaining, Harry reached out to his left, in the general direction in which he could sense his recently bonded familiar. ''Would you like to meet my friends and cousin?''

''Yesss master.''

"A Shadow Cat," whispered Hagrid in awe as Harry sat the tiny creature on the top of the table. "Bless me, andhes nearly a hatchling, too." the groundskeeper's aura dimmed a bit and his voice wavered as he went on. "It's ter bad that yeh didn't find a dragon, theyer a right beauty if yer as' me. Had a dragon once myself, I did. Norbert… Bless him; I hope he's alright at that dragon preserve."

The half giant paused for a moment and Harry heard what sounded suspiciously like a sniffle before Hagrid continued. "Anyways, it's a beautiful pet, Harry. Feedin' him won't be a problem till winter. He'll eat insects till then. Then he can go on table scraps till it warms up again. Have yeh named him yet?"

Frowning, Harry answered, "Not yet. I cant seem to pick one. Hedwig's name just came to me and I guess it will for him, too."

"How does it do that?" asked Dudley abruptly, pointing at the little cat.

Turning his own attention to the creature, Harry could sense no difference. "What's he doing, Duds?" he asked.

"He's all see-through now; I can barely make him out."

"Oh, that's just one of his abilities," explained Hagrid. "D'fensive, yeh understan'. He's like a chameleon, but better. Shadow cats develop a poisonous bite before they're a year old, an' they can' travel from place ter place. It is 'sorta like a wizards ability ter Appearate, yeh know."

"Great," Harry snorted, "It's poisonious and has the ability to travel around at will. Auntie is soooo going to be thrilled. I just hope that she can remain ignorant bout him until term starts."

"Nah," Hagrid assured him. "The bite isn't fatal if treated in time. It's the bite that kills if it goes untreated."

"Who's bite kills?"

Both boys jumped in their seats at Petunia's unexpected voice. Dudley shot pleading looks at Hermione, while Harry whipped his hand under the table to hide his new pet. Harry's ears still rung from her reaction to Hedwig, he really didn't want to deal with it all over again, at least not quite yet.

"Hagrid was just telling us about some of the monsters in the Forbidden Forest," said Hermione thinking quickly.

"Really," sneered Snape from Petunia's side. The professor's tone screamed of disbelief. "And what creatures are you speaking of?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Harry knew that Severus was trying to catch them out in a lie.

"Eh… acromantulas," Hagrid supplied uncomfortably as he shot a quick wink at them. "Well, I've got to get that slug repellent an' head back to Hogwarts. Nice to see yeh again Mrs Dursley." Wishing a good day to Professor Snape and the pre-teens, Hagrid beat a hasty retreat.

"Ready to go shopping?" Harry asked, trying to distract the adults. Dudley, catching on, quickly began barraging his mother with pleas for this or that trinket they'd seen while exploring. While the adults were preoccupied with his cousin, Harry lowered his hand, allowing his pet ample time to scamper into the shadows unseen by neither his observant friend, Hermione,(who was keeping watch to ensure that the adults remained ignorant of his actions), nor by the adults in question.

The next hour had them visiting a multitude of shops, buying the supplies needed by Dudley, Hermione, and Harry for the coming school year. The trio each carried their things in their new school bags, only raising a curious eyebrow from Severus as they continually put in new things. Their last stop was at Flourish and Blott's for their school books. Realizing his best female friend's exuberance at the mere prospect of cracking open a good book, Harry signaled her to come closer whispering in her ear. "Dudders and I are going to pop into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Would you like to go ahead of us with the adults to the book store?"

"Sure, will the two of you be fine," asked Hermione quietly.

"Course," said Harry.

As they approached the shop, Harry stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies and asked, "Aunt, do you mind if I stop in here? The book store is really close and I'll be right behind you."

Stopping, Petunia glanced into the shop, curious what could have her nephew so interested. As she did so, Snape came up beside her and whispered something in her ear. Harry couldn't see her expression, but he felt an up welling of sadness in her that was directed towards him and Dudley as well. Clasping his shoulder, Petunia gave him a little push and said, "Don't be long," as he darted into the shop.

"He is his father's son after all," murmured Severus with an odd look on his face. "Come Petunia, Dudley. We'll go get your books."

Inside Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry ran his hands over several brooms as he worked his way through the shop. It was odd, he thought to himself, each broom, even the ones of the same model, all had different magical auras. It was almost like they had personalities. Logically, he knew it must have had something to do with how the spells were applied to them, but Harry somehow sensed that picking just the right broom would make his flying that much better. A smile crept across his face, however, when he felt the presence of his best friend as the other boy endeavoured to sneak up on him.

"Hi Draco," Harry said with a grin.

"Bloody Hell," the Malfoy heir moaned in exasperation. "At least tell me I got close to sneaking up on you that time. Are you sure you're blind?"

Harry just grinned at Draco's antics as he kept stroking the Nimbus 2000 in front of him. He was getting good feelings from this one; its magic seemed to resonate with his own. A familiar weight settled on Harry's shoulders and a tongues feathery kisses tickled his ear.

"Well it is good to see you again, Harry," huffed Draco. "You could have mentioned that bloody snake of yours was back, though. I thought I'd wet myself when she landed on my shoulders a little while ago."

"She likes you a lot," Harry said as he continued with his inspection of the broom. "I think she missed you as much as I did."

Reaching out to stroke Hedwig's feathers, Draco mumbled, "I've missed you both too." shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he continued, "Sorry about earlier with father, he really is mental when you come up. For that entire first week, he was furious all the time. He's been better the last few days, though…. So – did you come in here looking for me?"

Reaching a decision, Harry lifted the broom from its rack and replied, "No, I came to buy a broom."

"Buy? Harry, you have to know they'll never let you play."

"I'm working on that," answered Harry absentmindedly. "Severus is helping me."

"Severus now, is it?" Draco drawled. "Sounds like you and my godfather are getting chummy."

Shocked at his own bizarre slip, Harry defended himself. "Aunt Petunia and Dudley call him that all the time, I can't help it that I do it too."

"Right," Draco snorted. They purchased the broom and the younger Malfoy only blinked when Harry calmly opened his school bag and pushed a full size broom inside. Leaving Quality Quidditch Supplies, the boys walked together to Flourish & Blott's. Reaching the shop, however, they were surprised to find a throng of people packed around the entrance.

"What's all this about?" Harry asked as he closed his inner eye with a wince. People were packed too closely together and it was giving him a headache trying to figure out what he was sensing.

"Lockhart," announced Draco with disgust in his voice.

"You mean the man who wrote all our defense books for this year, what about him?"

"Yes him," returned the blond. "It turns out he's going to be our DADA teacher as well."

"That's good?"

Hardly," Draco sneered. "I met him before. Lockhart has been at a few of my father's parties; the man is a total ponce. The girls go completely insane for him though."

"But he can't be all that bad," Harry reasoned. "I mean Dumbledore hired him, right? Lockhart can't be completely worthless."

"You mean like Quirrell?"

"Oh – right," grunted Harry, not feeling in such a good mood anymore.

The two boys elbowed their way through the crowd reuniting with Hermione after leaving her side for a few moments, picking up Harry's course books and any others that caught his interest. Harry was glad that Draco had come along, with the bookshop so crowded, he couldn't use his senses to read the books magical print, and it would have taken forever to run his hand over the spine of every book. When they'd gathered everything and paid at the counter, Draco pulled Harry toward the more crowded part of the shop so they could hear Lockhart act foolishly in front of his fans.

"You'll love this," began Draco with a snort.

Just then, they were both shoved back by a large man that reeked of flash powder to Harry. "This is for The Daily Prophet – "

"Bloody git," Malfoy called after the reporter. "Oh shite – Sorry mate."

"What do you…?" Harry asked, even as he heard Lockhart speak again.

"It can't be Harry Potter?"

Out of nowhere, a hand grasped Harry's arm roughly and pulled him on to the stage. Before he knew what was happening, Harry was pulled up tight against Lockhart, facing the crowd.

"Together, you and I are worth the front page. Smile for the camera, Harry."

Far from smiling, Harry was furious. He felt more helpless now, than he had against the two thugs in Knockturn Alley. Relying on lessons taught to all the children at St Mary's. Kicking out a bit, he found Lockhart's leg and stomped down hard while calling out for help at the top of his lungs. There was a satisfying crack as something gave way in the professor's foot, causing him to howl in pain.

As the wizard's grip on Harry loosened, Harry brought his arm out and swung it back hard as he could. He connected with – to put it politely, he connected with Professor Lockhart, dropping the man to his knees with an agonized hiss. Stepping quickly away, Harry was again grabbed, this time by the gentle but firm hands of Aunt Petunia. Guiding him away from the stage, she told him to wait with his friends and cousin until she'd had "a word with that wizard."

Harry heard her march over to the stage and she said only three words. "How Dare you?" The sound of a bare hand striking flesh could be heard as far away as The Leaky Cauldron, as Petunia tore into the new Hogwarts defense teacher.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter," teased Draco as they watched Petunia giving Lockhart the treatment. "Famous Harry Potter, cant even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Harry and Draco both turned to the girl's voice that sounded half familiar to the raven haired boy.

"Why Harry, you've got a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy with glee. Harry barely had a chance to growl at his friend in response, when more of his classmates pushed through the crowd.

"Bugger off Malfoy," said Ron Weasley angrily. "That's my sister you're talking to."

"Your sister, you say," purred Draco with a contemptuous tone. "That explains a lot."

Both boys' auras were glowing with hostility but Harry was fed up with it. "No fighting!" he roared in a good imitation of Aunt Petunia.

"Indeed," said Professor Snape as he joined them. "Draco, Mr Weasley, while you are not yet at school, and I cannot take points, I will remember to take your behaviour into account when you do arrive in my class. Now if it is fighting you want, go watch your fathers, they're doing an excellent job of it."

"What?" the trio of friends, whirled as one to see Mr Weasley and Lucius shoving each other by a side entrence. Calling a quick goodbye to his friends, Draco ran over to the impending scuffle.

Gentle hands turned Harry back around, and he was faced with Aunt Petunia again. Finished with Lockhart, she'd come back to check on her nephew. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine, mum, he just startled me."

There was a moment's pause, and then Petunia asked again in a breathless whisper, "What was that?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Petunia, a little tired though; can we go home?"

"Of course dear, let's go."

The five of them left the bookshop in pandemonium as they returned to the Leaky Cauldron, where Hermione met up with her parents before she returned home she quickly gave Harry a hug then departed for home. Petunia held her boys hands in each of hers as they walked, with Severus close behind. Her grip was a bit tight, but Harry didn't mind. It just felt good to be with family.

Sss

The final weeks of summer vacation passed far too quickly for Harry's taste. It wasn't that he didn't want to get back to school; in fact, returning to Hogwarts was something he wanted to do very badly. The problem was that with everything happening, he'd barely had a chance to open his new books.

A great deal of his time had been spent with Aunt Petunia preparing Dudley for his classes. Having been unconscious for so long, Dudley's reading and academic skills were far below his classmates. Even with the progress he'd made in the year since his reawakening, Duds was having a hard time understanding the texts. It fell to Harry, for the most part to explain magical concepts to him that Petunia protested she would never understand. Leaving that part to Harry, Aunt Petunia had drilled Dudley on his letters, determined that by the time they left, he would be able to read at a passable level. Though the studies took much of their time, it was the move that dominated their lives in the final weeks of August.

The new house in Hogsmeade had finally been finished around Harry's birthday. They'd celebrated it with a small party in their new home, and one of his presents had been to have first pick of the bedrooms. He'd again picked the smallest, preferring a smaller area because it was easier to organize. Professor Snape had been present for his party, as had Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, and a man who turned out to be a friend of his parents from school.

Remus Lupin arrived as the party was in full swing, knocking on the door almost too quietly to be heard. Harry, being the closest to the door, opened it and was nearly floored by the wave of emotion coming from this somehow familiar stranger. Shock, sadness, and longing seemed to radiate from the man as he studied Harry for long moments. There were other things about the man's aura that Harry found confusing as well. It had a shimmer similar to Professor McGonagall's, but different somehow as well. Lupin's magical aura resonated with power, yet his physical presence radiated weariness and wear.

Harry did notice that both Remus and Severus became very uncomfortable when they saw each other for the first time. Lupin's aura flashed with shock and sadness, while Snape's reddened with anger. Still, whatever differences they had they seemed to put aside for his sake. He didn't know Remus well enough to ask yet, but Harry planned to track Severus down first chance he got and find out what was going on between them.

One of Harry's best presents that day were the stories that Remus told of his parent's days at Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia listened as well, torn between the old jealousy that she'd worked hard to get past and the hunger to share some part of her sister's life that she had denied herself. Lupin also found Harry's tale of his first year fascinating, seeming to take special interest in Harry's description of Neville's invisibility cloak. Harry had been saddened when Remus had left quickly after Dumbledore's hasty departure, though he did promise to come visiting often.

From his friends he'd received two letters wishing him a happy birthday. From Hermione he'd received several muggle books that he'd been dying to read for ages. Draco had opted to buy him something simple and virtually harmless, after the disaster of the previous year. The blond wasn't going to take the chance of his father tampering with his best mates present. After opening the package, Harry found a bag of sugar quills along with a very expensive looking quick quotes quill.

The next day, Severus and Professor Flitwick had set up a temporary static floo connection between the Shrieking Shack and Privet Drive, effectively creating a portal directly between the two houses, allowing them to move everything quickly. Petunia, Harry, and Dudley had spent much of their final week before school moving the last of their possessions out of Privet Drive and setting them up in their new home.

The final move would be on September 1st; at that time, they would leave Privet drive for the last time and travel as a family on the Hogwarts Express to their new home. Harry couldn't wait to explore the wizarding village their new house rested beside. During the move, he'd sensed so much happening outside the walls that he'd almost dared his aunt's wrath to take a look. He and Dudley were grounded, however, and though he had no one to blame but himself, Harry was still a bit angry at Abaddon for giving up the game.

Harry knew it was wrong to blame the shadow cat for the chaos that erupted two days after their return from Diagon Alley. He'd tried to hide his new pet from Petunia, and trapped the little creature in his room alone. Little did Harry know how spectacularly it would blow up in his face.

Harry, Petunia and Dudley had been downstairs, packing the china in crates when a loud crashing sound came from the second floor. "What was that?" Petunia began uncertainly as she rose to her feet. "You did tell that elf-thing not to come back, didn't you?"

"Of course I did Aunt Petunia," Harry replied. "But I don't think –" Anything further he might have wanted to say was forgotten as Harry sensed the feline come careening down the stairwell, and by the sound of it, Hedwig coming swiftly behind.

Surging to his feet, Harry could only grimace as the two, one an aerial acrobat, the other a magical fierce looking feline, swooped into the hallway, to be followed swiftly by the sound of breaking glass. "Hedwig," Harry called desperately as his aunt stood up beside him, emitting a growl that would have given a mountain troll pause.

"Harry," she snapped. "Get that feathered menace under control this instant. And what is that thing she's chasing?"

"It's," Harry stammered, "(cough) mypetyoungtiger (cough)."

"Your what?" Petunia fairly screamed.

"It's not a real tiger;it isn't a fierce predator or anything. The man at the pet store says that they're dead-smart and really won't be any trouble –" Even as he said it, Harry's words were punctuated by a loud crash from the kitchen.

Having had quite enough, Aunt Petunia roared, "Just Stop!"

Both animals, distracted by her forceful yell, forgot where they were going and smacked directly into the wall ahead of them. Rattled by the impact, a picture of Uncle Vernon, the last taken before the crash, broke free of its fasteners and fell toward the floor.

Hearing his aunt's horrified gasp, Harry somehow sensed what was happening, reached out with his magic, and called "Accio picture!" Harry had little hope of the spell working; his senses were nearly blind to non-magical or non-living things. It was with a lot of surprise that he felt the picture frame slap firmly into his outstretched hand.

Sighing in relief, Harry passed the picture to his aunt, who after pausing a moment to hug it tightly to her bosom, said, "Thank you Harry. Now take your – animals – and lock them in your room until further notice!"

Harry was about to protest, but was sidetracked by a tapping at the window. Turning his senses toward it, he recognized the aura of an owl. Seeing that Aunt Petunia was quite fed up with magical animals for one day, Harry went to open the window, as the owl wouldn't leave until it delivered its message.

Letting in the large bird, Harry untied the note from its leg and gave it an owl treat from a jar on the counter. Running his fingers over the Braille writing that appeared just for him, Harry cursed as he read.

Dear Mr Potter,

We have received intelligence that a summoning charm was used at your place of residence this afternoon at eleven minutes past four.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery 1875 paragraph C).

Enjoy your holidays!

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic.

Frustrated beyond words, Harry just groaned as Aunt Petunia took the note from his hands. Skimming its contents with her eyes, Petunia snorted derisively. "What's the point of sending children to school nine months of the year to learn magic, and then tell them they can't use it? Harry, don't worry about this letter, we'll just be careful not to have you doing any more magic until I can talk to Severus."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia," Harry said, relieved.

"Think nothing of it," she replied. "Now take your animals, Dudley, and yourself upstairs. You two had to work together to keep that little monster secret from me until now, so you're both grounded until school starts."

The sense of utter glee Harry got from the encounter pegged the little creature as a trouble maker, from there; it was with little difficulty to find a name for him: Abaddon, meaning distruction in Hebrew. Fortunately for Abaddon and Harry, the feline was able to stay out of trouble for the rest of the summer.

From that day until the start of school, the only times Harry and Dudley were allowed outside was for their runs and moving chores. One bonus to all the extra work they had to do around the house was that Dudley was finally beginning to put on a little muscle. Vernon had been a big, beefy man and though Harry could never picture his cousin being fat as he used to be, Dudley did take after his father and was showing the promise of being quite sturdy someday.

At last September 1st arrived. Their day started obscenely early, even before the sun had risen. After a quick breakfast, the last of their possessions, save the boys school things, were packed and sent through the floo.

"The taxi is here mum," Dudley cried excitedly from the front lawn. Harry stood with Petunia at the front door to their old house as she took one last look at their home for so many years. He could feel his aunt's sadness as she relived memories, both good and bad that resided here. Harry waited patiently as Petunia laid so many ghosts to rest, but time was against them and they had to be going.

"He would've wanted you to be happy," Harry tried to reassure her in his most convincing tone. The thing was, even though he didn't remember his uncle that well, Harry had a nagging feeling that Vernon would have been less than pleased with this move.

Petunia sighed one last time as the cabbie tapped impatiently on the horn. With, or perhaps in spite of Dudley's help, the driver had already loaded their bags and was waiting behind the wheel. Closing the door to Number four, and that chapter of their lives, Petunia, Harry, and Dudley climbed in the back of the car together on the way to their new life.

"Kings Cross, in London," Petunia informed the driver shortly. Turning her attention to her two boys, she explained what would be happening when they got to the school. "I spoke with the headmaster about you two possibly staying at the new house the first few days of classes."

Harry and Dudley both stilled at her words, both wanted to be with her after the move, but for differing reasons. Harry knew his aunt would be alone in that big house with nothing to do, and he worried about her. Dudley, on the other hand, hadn't spent a single night away from his mother since his reawakening. And though he was trying to act brave like Harry, Duds was terrified.

"I thought it would be nice, the first few days, for you both to sleep over in your new rooms," she explained. "Dumbledore, unfortunately, was insistent that you be at the school." squeezing Dudley's arm, she went on, "He said that you would need the time to accustom himself to whichever house he was placed. When I asked about you, Harry, he said there was something going on with Slytherin and Gryffindor houses dealing with inter-house relations, as well. I tried everything, but the frying pan, but he was insistent."

Dudley sighed unhappily at not being able to stay with his mum, but Harry was curious. Anything that involved inter-house relations having a direct affect on Slytherin and Gryffindor houses in particular naturally intrigued him and he wasn't sure what this new development could all be about, but he decided not to worry about it until they got back to school.

Their ride to Kings Cross was largely uneventful. Hedwig rode invisibly on Harry's shoulders, while Abaddon perched in his usual spot behind Harry's hair just above Hedwig's usual place, ensuring that he would go largely unnoticed because of the Coatl's abilities to keep creatures and/or human beings that she came in contact with invisible at will; that hiding place wouldn't work much longer, however, as the little feline had doubled in length over the last four weeks. Only its chameleon-like ability kept people from noticing it now.

Dudley, Harry could tell, was a nervous wreck. From past experience, Harry knew it was car rides that upset his cousin so much. For Dudley, anyway, the memory of the accident was just too fresh for comfort. Tribble, Dudley's new pet, was helping though. The steady purr from the little orange cat soothed Dudley as he stroked her fur.

Arriving at Kings Cross, Harry and his family unloaded their things and hung about between platforms nine and ten, waiting for a chance to slip through the barrier unobserved. They were startled when, out of nowhere, someone called out to them.

"Potter," drawled a familiar and welcome voice. "Going to hang about with the muggles all day, or are you coming to the train?" Stepping through a seemingly solid brick wall, Draco Malfoy strode up to them as if he owned the station.

"Mrs Dursley, Dudley," Draco said by way of greeting. "There's five minutes before the train leaves," he continued, directing his words toward Harry. "Can we talk for a minute… alone?"

Sensing a stab of anxiety from his aunt, Harry reassured her as best he could, "We'll be right behind you; would it be okay? You and Dudley could find us seats on the train."

Petunia seemed ready to say no, but relented after a few moments. "Alright then," she harrumphed. "Mind you that you just came off being grounded today, I'll have no more monkey business, especially today."

With a smile Harry reassured Petunia he'd be along directly. After his relatives passed through the barrier, Harry turned back to his friend, who was regarding him curiously.

"Grounded?"

"Long story," he answered. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I can't just want to talk to my best mate?" Draco asked sounding slightly put out.

Harry snorted with disbelief. "Right. And you couldn't have done that on the train. So what's so important that you needed to talk to me alone?"

"Father's up to something," Draco said quietly after looking about to make sure no one was listening. "I don't know what, exactly, but before I left this morning, he made me swear that I not be caught alone anywhere in the castle or be out of the Slytherin dorms after dark."

"You know you're the second person to say something like that to me this summer," Harry answered. "A crazed house elf named Dobby popped into my bedroom a few weeks ago and tried to get me not to go to school. Why would your father tell you not to leave the Slytherin dorms?"

"Dobby?" Draco squeaked. "That's one of our family elves! What else did he say?"

Before Harry could answer, new voices entered the conversation as two figures emerged from the barrier. "Here he is Nev," said Ron Weasley. "He's got Malfoy with him too."

Harry winced at the way Ron spoke Draco's name. He'd hoped that after events at the end of term last year, some of the resentment between the two would have faded a bit, obviously not. Knowing Draco as he did, Harry knew that a fight was about to start.

"Well look who it is," the blond sneered. "Weasel and the Hero of Hogwarts." turning back to his friend, Draco explained, "You know that's what everybody is calling him. Word got back to the Prophet over the summer, what the headmaster said happened with the stone. They ate it up and hailed Longbottom as the brightest young wizard at Hogwarts."

"But I am!" Neville exclaimed, shocking Harry. "Professor Dumbledore said so!"

"You were unconscious!" Harry reminded Neville as Draco and Ron squared off and continued insulting each other.

"But it was my magic that saved us," the podgy boy insisted. "The headmaster explained how I instinctively used it to stop him!"

"Nev," Harry began wearily. The Gryffindor boy was so caught up in the story spun by Dumbledore, that he couldn't see the obvious. "You can't really believe all that."

"And I suppose you want us to believe that you did it?" asked Neville hotly. "You can't even see, let alone fight!"

Everyone froze at Neville's words; no one could believe that he'd said something so rude, not even him. Ron and Draco, who'd been trading insults, both gaped at the podgy boy, while Harry just stood immobile with his face turning a deeper and deeper shade of red.

"Harry," said Neville apologetically, "I…."

"Don't Longbottom," Harry grated as Hedwig reared up in alarm. Unnoticed by the boys, trashcans nearby were rattling as if being shook by an unseen hand. "Just don't. Ron, I think you and him should go get back on the train."

"Harry," Weasley said hastily. "You know I'd never…."

"I know Ron," Harry said tightly, the blood pounding so hard in his head that he felt a bit faint. "Please –"

A gentle hand closed around Harry's arm and Draco muttered quietly, "Close your eyes."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I don't know why, but you've got light coming from them bright enough to be seen around your glasses."

Draco's words were distraction enough for Harry to forget his anger a bit, and things on the platform settled back down. Ron murmured a quiet apology and turned away with Neville. Harry really wouldn't have noticed, except for the loud thump that came shortly after from the direction of the barrier.

"What's wrong Weasley?" laughed Draco. "Miss the entrance?"

"No," Ron answered sounding confused. "This is it, I should have gone through."

Turning his senses toward the barrier, Harry gasped in shock. The portal was gone!

"You obviously missed it," snapped Draco impatiently as he came over to inspect the wall, becoming agitated when he couldn't find the entry either. "It's got to be here! It's always open until the train leaves!"

"What time is it?" asked Neville in a panic.

"Ten fifty-nine," squeaked Draco, looking at his watch. "We only have thirty seconds."

"Let me try to unlock it!" Neville said, pulling out his wand.

"It's not a door Longbottom," growled Draco. "Your spell won't do anything but get you expel – oh wait... go right ahead then."

"Ha – Ha," answered the podgy boy scornfully. He was cut off from saying anything further by the sound of the station clock ringing the hour.

"Eleven o'clock," moaned Ron. "We missed the train! If the barrier's blocked, then maybe our parents can't get back! We're stranded in London!"

"Relax Ron," Harry said, thinking furiously. "We'll get to school another way."

"Yeah," Ron mumbled. "We could always go wait by my dad's… that's it! My dad's car!"

"You want to drive to Hogwarts?" Draco scoffed. "There aren't any roads to it, as far as I know, and don't you have to be an adult to drive?"

"It flies," Ron growled at the blond. "Fred and George nick it regularly from my parents all the time. They never get caught."

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Harry uncertainly.

"No, it's perfect," countered Neville. "We'll follow the tracks and get to the station first. We'll just join everybody as they get off the train."

"I'm not doing it," said Harry firmly. "Too much can go wrong."

"Good for you," Neville answered cheekily. "You're smart to know your limits."

Harry flushed again, but checked himself when Draco gently squeezed his arm again.

"I'll stay with you," the blond said. "We'll find another way."

"Right," Ron said uncomfortably. From his aura, Harry could tell that the redhead was having second thoughts, but his Gryffindor pride kept him from backing down. "We'd best be going if we want to get ahead of the train."

Ron and Neville ran off toward the parking area, leaving Harry and Draco alone by the barrier. Pausing for a few more moments to make up his mind, Harry flicked out his cane and headed in the same direction as the other two boys went.

"You haven't decided to go with them?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Of course not, we're going to catch the Knight bus."

"To Hogwarts?" the blond asked incredulously. "That would take all night!"

"To the Leaky Cauldron," answered Harry with a shake of his head. "We'll floo to my new house and send a message to Professor Snape when we get there."

Stepping out of the main entrance, Draco let out something between a curse and a laugh. "Idiots."

"What?"

"Do you suppose the muggles will find it odd to see a flying car? A galleon says they don't make it, probably crash into a tree or something."

"You're on," Harry answered as he raised his wand hand. Seconds later, the magical triple-decker bus skidded to a stop in front of them and they boarded, waving hello to Stan.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Draco stood a bit unsteadily in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't sure, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Ernie, the driver, went out of his way to make the ride more hectic. Stepping into the pub, they both froze as the noise inside stopped and attention was centered on them.

"Oi," said Tom, the toothless old barkeep as he approached the boys. "Shouldn't you both be on the way to school?"

"Missed the train," explained Harry shortly. "Is there any chance we could borrow the use of your floo? I can pay for it."

"Sure you can," said Tom, refusing the galleons Harry held out. "You've paid more than enough for us all." Pulling a small jar from the mantle, Tom poured a handful of the powder in each boy's hand. "You know how to use it, right?"

Still blushing from the man's words, Harry nodded "Yes sir." to Draco, Harry said quietly, "The floo address is the Shrieking Shack and the password is Lily." going first, Harry braced himself, then threw the powder and was on his way.

Floo travel was disorienting for Harry. Magic swirled around him crazily and it was easier to shut off his senses when travelling. Physically, he felt like he'd been thrown in a swirling river, unable to tell down from up. Soon, however, he arrived home, tumbling out of the hearth. Moments later, Draco came after, landing on top of Harry.

"Oh yes," Harry groused from under his friend. "So much better than taking the train."

Grinning down, Draco grinned and answered. "I don't know… my landing was pretty soft." Sitting up on his friends stomach, but not getting up, Draco made a show of loudly brushing the soot off his shirt. "It is faster, you have to admit, if a bit dirty."

"And thanks for brushing it all off on me," Harry groaned. "Are you getting up any time soon, or have I been made your official seat?"

Pausing another moment as if in thought, Draco reluctantly climbed to his feet and pulled Harry to join him. Hedwig and Abaddon, who'd both leapt free of their master when he'd come through the floo, sat on the back of the couch watching with amusement.

Digging through his bag, Harry came up with a quick quotes quill and parchment. Dictating two quick notes, he sent one to his Aunt with Hedwig, her being the flier, and the other to Snape with Abaddon. The Coatl had already left with her letter, while Harry explained to Abaddon where he would have to go.

''Do you remember Professor Snape?'' Harry asked the feline telepathically. This was to be his first delivery, and Harry wanted to make sure Abaddon could do it. ''The dark man that came to see Aunt Petunia, he's at the castle near us.'' Taking a tightly rolled up parchment that was almost larger than the small creature, he handed it to the beast, who held it tightly in his claws. ''Give that to him, and him only. You think you can?''

The feline blinked at him once, then nodded his head slightly and let out a squawk of affirmation before launching himself into a corner of the room to Shadow Jump (as his familiar explained to him later that evening) toward the castle with his heavy burden.

"Well," Harry said, sitting back on the couch. "We just have to wait here, and Professor Snape should come to get us in a while."

Draco gaped at his friend for a few moments before snorting in disgust. "You're kidding, right? We're in Hogsmeade, Harry. Severus won't be able to come get us for a long time, I'd bet. Let's go look around!"

"I don't know," Harry murmured uncertainly. "What if he gets here and we're still gone?"

"We'll leave a note, then! Come on Harry, Honeydukes is out there somewhere." The blond cajoled in a sing song voice. "They make the best chocolate in the world."

A slow grin began to replace the worried expression on Harry's face. If he had one weakness, it was chocolate, and Draco knew it.

"Well, maybe just for a little bit," he relented. "I mean, the train won't be here until tonight."

"Yes!"

Harry quickly dictated another note for Severus and spell-o-taped it to the front door. With Draco leading the way, the two boys left the Shrieking shack and made their way to Hogsmeade proper. When the village lay open to Harry's magical senses, any reservations he may have had, were forgotten.

Hogsmeade was the largest and only all magical settlement in Britain. More spread out than Diagon Alley, Harry could actually make sense of all the magic that flowed through the streets. Allowing Draco to pull him along, the boys made a bee-line for the first shop on their list of places to visit. Honeydukes.

Inside was a feast of different aromas and flavours that dazzled Harry. Draco would drag him from bin to bin, getting Harry to sample almost everything. They left the shop after a couple hours with several bags of candy stashed in Harry's special school bag.

Their next stop was Zonko's joke shop. Inside was every trick or prank item ever created. Draco spent an hour trying to convince Harry to at least buy some dung bombs to use on Neville, and eventually, he did buy a few items, though he doubted he'd ever use them. Finished there, the boys realized that they were getting hungry, and they were off to their next destination, The Three Broomsticks.

Inside, the place reminded Harry a bit of the Leaky Cauldron, but much nicer. The air was filled with the aroma of freshly cooked food and the sound music that Draco identified as the 'Weird Sisters' coming over the wizarding wireless. Finding a table, the two were immediately descended upon by Madame Rosmerta.

Finding out who Harry was, the matron was delighted. She'd heard that he and his family were moving to Hogsmeade from members of the school staff that frequented her establishment and demanded that Harry bring his aunt to come visit the first chance they got.

Harry and Draco had finished their meal and were on their third Butterbeer, when a familiar voice sounded from behind Harry.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy," said Snape in his most chilling tone. "How is it that you not only missed the express, but I find you in Hogsmeade, which is off limits to students before their third year?" Both boys jerked upright in their chairs, not expecting someone to be there, Harry had closed his inner eye for a while, as his usual headache was beginning to creep in at the edges. Abaddon, returning to his master nuzzled his neck before crawling up to his hidden perch.

"We're not actually back in school yet, professor," said Harry, feeling a bit cheeky. "And being that I live here now, wouldn't it be more like wandering around my neighbourhood?"

Severus looked to Draco as if he was undecided whether to fly into a rage or (Merlin forbid) crack a smile. After fighting an internal battle for several moments, the potions master went on, "Be that as it may, you both should have been on the Hogwarts express and therefore on your way to school. You'll both return to the castle with me to await your schoolmates."

Gathering their things, they left the Three Broomsticks and Draco gasped. "It's dark outside!"

"Yes, you've had quite the day by yourselves. The train has arrived at the station by now and we'll be lucky to get back to the castle before the sorting ceremony."

Harry kept his inner eye closed as they approached the castle. He wanted to be able to 'see' Dudley's sorting, and knew that the intensity of the castle's wards would only make his headache worse.

Passing the entry doors, Harry then slowly opened his inner eye, hissing in pain as he adjusted to the intensity of magic. He wanted no repeat of his last year, where he'd fainted when first exposed to Hogwarts magic. As they came upon the entrance to the Great Hall, Snape bid them go through the main doors while he went around to the staff entrance.

Any plans the boys had of sneaking in unobserved to their seats, however, were dashed as the steady hubbub of voices dwindled to nothing. Harry and Draco, for the second time that day, found themselves the center of attention, though to a much larger audience this time. Not waiting for an invitation, the two boys scampered to the Slytherin table, where everyone started asking all kinds of questions.

Draco happily rattled on to Blaise Zabini about their adventure in Hogsmeade, while Harry did his best to do the same with Tracy Davis. He could sense Neville wanting to come over and ask questions since the boy was staring so, but he really didn't want to talk to him at the moment, though he knew at some point he must.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For those of you returning to us, I'm sure you've properly emptied your heads over the past few weeks, and everyone is anxious to have them filled again. As we do every year, we'll begin with the sorting ceremony for our newest students. Professor McGonagall, if you please."

The taciturn transfigurations professor stepped forward and was about to begin, when everybody heard the sputtering of a muggle engine and Harry sensed something barely miss hitting the great hall as it went by the high windows. Snape, who'd barely seated himself, rose at the headmasters nod and left the hall in a flourish of black robes.

At the Slytherin table, Harry felt a slight nudge at his ribs from Draco and heard a snicker from the blond. "That's a galleon you owe me," Harry muttered to his friend.

"They haven't landed yet," Draco answered with a grin.

After a confused silence, the headmaster coughed lightly as a signal for Professor McGonagall to continue. Harry only half listened as the children were sorted. Some boy named Creevey, who seemed to have boundless enthusiasm, was sorted in to Gryffindor followed by Damien Thorne went to the lions den as well, but before the Deputy Headmistress could remove the hat it said, "Thorne is currently to be inrolled in his second year of schooling." Dumbledore had a difficult time quieting the hall down after that. It was unpresidented for a firsty to be placed in advanced classes. Unbeknownst to the general population of Hogwarts, Thorne wasn't a firsty, instead, he was a transfer student from an American school. Being the person he was though, Dumbledore kept the knowledge to himself, figuring that the least he could do to bring back some honor to his house was to encourage inter-house unity by giving the other houses gossip to spread. In doing so, all that Albus did was to make Damien more popular and more of a git than the boy already was.

Another, named Smith went to Hufflepuff. Harry's ears did perk up when McGonagall called, "Dursley, Dudley."

There was a sudden flurry of feathered wings and screams from the first years as Hedwig became visible and launched herself from Dudley's shoulders and flew to Harry. He felt her familiar weight settle on his shoulders as Dudley had the sorting hat placed on his head.

Moments dragged by and even from half way across the hall, Harry could hear his cousin arguing with the hat, though not what was actually said. The wait dragged on into minutes and McGonagall had started forward to find out what the problem was when the hat coughed and announced grumpily, "Well then, better be… Hufflepuff!"

The hall broke out in applause and Dudley scurried to his new house table, radiating both relief and worry. So preoccupied with the emotions coming from his cousin, Harry only half listened as others were sorted. He did hear as both Luna Lovegood for Ravenclaw and Ginny Weasley for Gryffindor were sorted into their respectful houses.

Again, Dumbledore rose to address the students. "Everyone," he said, bringing silence to the hall. "I've a few start of term announcements before we all tuck in. Firstly, the forest on the grounds remains forbidden to all students wishing to survive the school year. Mr Filch, our caretaker, has again asked me to remind you that there will be no magic in the hallways between classes. Also, the ever growing list of banned items will be posted on his door."

"We have again found an instructor for the post of Defense Against Dark Arts. Everyone please welcome Gilderoy Lockhart and wish him the best of luck."

The headmaster tried to say more, but the sheer volume of squeals and applause from the female population kept him from going on for some time. Harry, disgusted with the whole thing, closed his inner eye and was tempted to stopper his ears with his fingers in an attempt to drown out the adoration that so many of his classmates were showing the pompous fool at the head table. Eventually, everyone settled down and the headmaster finished his announcements.

"Lastly," he said. "After reviewing the performance of the school as a whole last year, some changes have been made. While students will still play for their traditional Quidditch teams, we've decided that first years through third years will hold a scrimmage of sorts. Each person wanting to participate will of course have to try out. The teams will be paired as follows, Gryffindor and Slytherin as one team while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will be the other team. In the spirit of inter-house cooperation, each teen will be allowed to participate in team sports or clubs for any house, not simply their own. This event will not change the way we play Quidditch this year. The house cup will, of course, take place as usual. If say, Fred and George were on both the Slythindor team and their house team, the house game would not go on the same system. Your house captains will explain it to you at both your house Quidditch trials for those wishing to play on their houses' proper team, and at your little league team of sorts."

The headmaster stood calmly, waiting for all the muttered comments around the hall to pass after his last announcement. Harry, though really had no problems with the new situation.

"Now," said the headmaster, "If there is nothing else, let's all tuck in." With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore signalled the house elves, who made the banquet cover all the house tables. Having eaten already, Harry excused himself from the table and his friends and went over to check on Dudley. Making his way over to the Hufflepuff table, using his cane, he followed Dudley's voice to find his brother. Save his family, Professor Snape and Draco, nobody really knew about his abilities. Sitting down by his cousin as the fearful 1st years made room for Harry and his pet, he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Congratulations Duds," Harry said quietly. Several Hufflepuffs first years whimpered as Hedwig slithered onto the table to explore a bit, but Harry took no notice.

"You had Mum and I scared to death, Harry," Duds answered. "When you didn't show up in the compartment, Mum went looking. She got the prefects involved and was about to go after the engineer to get us to turn back when Hedwig showed up."

"Sorry about that," Harry apologised. "I couldn't help it… was she mad?"

Harry couldn't see it, but by the way his words came out, Harry knew Dudley was smiling through his words. "She's waiting for you somewhere in the castle, after the feast."

Harry wanted nothing more than to thump his head on the table in frustration. Setting aside his dreaded meeting, Harry asked, "Are you alright Duds? It took so long to sort you… did the hat have any trouble?"

Dudley's voice became a little nervous again and he answered evasively, "It wasn't anything really. Can we talk about that later?"

"Sure Duds," Harry grinned as he called Hedwig back to him. "I'll see you later. It's almost time to head to our houses."

Returning to sit with Draco, they all sat through the singing of the school song, in which the twins sang along to the tune of a Christmas carol. Everyone got up and was being led towards their respective houses when he heard Professor Flitwick call him from the head table.

"Mr Potter!"

Touching Draco's arm in farewell, hopefully not for the last time, Harry walked up to the head table.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"If you'd come with me," Flitwick said in a sympathetic tone, "Your aunt is waiting for you in my office."

-Chapter three finished. Thanks guys, I was blown away by the shere number of those who reviewed over the past week. 48 reviews. OMG you guys are so awesome. *hands out pieces of chocolate for everyone who submitted their name suggestions for Harry's new companion.*


	24. Chapter 24 Book 2: No Defence is Best

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related materials all belong to JKR. All I got was this lousy T-shirt.

Blind Faith bk 2; chapter 3 No Defence is Best

A/N: Here's chap 3, hope you like. Thanks for all of the reviews. This chappie is a bit shorter though.

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

Chap three.

Entering Professor Flitwick's office, Harry faltered on sensing his aunt's presence. Her aura was so full of anger and fear that it was almost unrecognisable.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry about all the trouble-"

Crack!

Harry was stunned by the impact of Petunia's open palm across his cheek. He'd barely had the chance to raise one hand and feel his stinging face when his aunt grabbed him with a strangled sob and pulled Harry tight against her chest, dragging Harry to his knees as her own legs became too weak to support her.

"You stupid boy," she choked out. "Never – never do that again."

"But Aunt Petunia," Harry said, trying to explain.

"You're all I have left!" Petunia cried. "You and my Dudders are all the family we have. With all that happened to you last year, and now this... I have half a mind to take you out of this infernal school tonight and bugger the magical world!"

As Petunia raved on, Harry got progressively more worried about her. He knew that she would be upset by getting separated like that at King's Cross, but her reaction seemed a bit too much. Harry suspected that the violent deaths of so many of her immediate family may have had far more profound an effect on her than anyone thought. Not really sure how to help, Harry decided he needed to speak with Professor Snape about her as soon as he possibly could.

After Petunia had calmed down, Harry made several promises not to stray again, nor go looking for trouble. He sat with her for another half hour telling her about what had happened outside the platform along with his and Draco's little adventure in Hogsmeade.

When she had calmed enough, Harry and Professor Flitwick walked Petunia down to the entry hall, where Hagrid stood waiting to escort her back to the Shrieking Shack.

Giving his aunt one last hug, Harry turned and walked with Professor Flitwick as they went towards the Slytherin commons. As they did, Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Professor, do you know why they decided to devide up the Quidditch teams for the duration of the little league games of sorts? Wouldn't it make more sense to have four teams considering that some of the players will also take part in the games geared towards the Quidditch Cup? It seems to me that doing so would kind of defeat the atmosphere of the game."

"Unity,"

"I don't understand," Harry replied.

"According to legend," Filius explained, "The founders erected Hogwarts over a thousand years ago. They didn't do it alone, however. It is said that Merlin himself lent a great portion of his magic to this place, making it one of the greatest magical strongholds in the world. Having put so much into the school's formation, he was given a certain say in how it was to be run. In the early years of Hogwarts, there were no houses. Instead, there were seven dormitories, each meant to house students of a particular year. For a time it worked just fine, the children attended their classes and things seemed well."

"Unfortunately, as it is with children and most adults for that matter, fights began to break out between the students." Harry could sense that they were approaching the hidden entrence to Slytherin and felt a pang of disappointment. He wanted to hear the rest of what the professor had to say. He was pleased, therefore, when Filius passed the spot by and continued relating his tale.

"To minimize conflicts among the students, the founders created four houses, each exemplifying a set of traits that each of them favoured. Rowena Ravenclaw valued intelligence and logic; Godric Gryffindor believed that a wizard should be brave and bold; Helga Hufflepuff was the embodiment of hard work and loyalty; lastly, Salazar Slytherin preached that it was through ambition and guile that a wizard or witch would find his destiny."

"The students were re-divided and a hat of Godric's was charmed to read the children's mind and sort them into their proper houses. Life went on at the school and fights among the students did decrease. In its place, however, was an animosity between some of the newly formed houses that was nearly as bad."

"This is what Merlin came back to after years of travels. Seeing the unnecessary fighting as wasteful, one of the many things he tried to put into effect to bring Hogwarts together as a whole once more, was the creation of the original idea of unity through sportsmanship as a bridge between the houses."

"Unfortunately, none of them even considered the possibility of even trying to unify the houses, students and teachers alike. Disheartened by the short-sightedness of both students and staff, Merlin left the school and never returned."

"But why were things different last year?" Harry asked.

"We forgot," Filius answered. "It was so long ago that nobody remembered what the history of the scrimmage games were supposed to be. We assumed that you would be divided into smaller teams amongst your own houses and function just as the others, it was only this summer, researching through archives sealed nearly since the schools creation, that we found the true history behind it all."

By this time, they had again come up to the concealed entrence guarding Slytherin house. Wishing Professor Flitwick goodnight, Harry gave the password and headed down to the boy's dorms. Declining several offers to guide his way, the last bringing his temper up enough that it made Hedwig rise up with an angry hiss. Finding his room and bed, Harry quickly changed and slipped under the covers. The day had been long and exhausting; somehow he knew that tomorrow would be no better.

Dawn's early light played across Harry's features as a solemn tune flowed hauntingly from his flute. The young Slytherin was sitting on the parapet of the astronomy tower with Hedwig and Abaddon both curled up on the stone beside him. The coatl gently swayed to the music Harry played, though he could only tell by the changing position of her rhythmic hissing.

One of Harry's true regrets is that he had never 'seen' Hedwig. The coatl had always been, and still was, invisible to Harry's senses. The thought had occurred to him that he needed a magical photo of her, but Harry wasn't sure how to go about it.

Harry's situation with Abaddon was the exact opposite, however. Because of the shadow tiger's chameleon-like ability, most of the time it was virtually invisible to everyone but Harry (and it would remain so until Abaddon reached the age of one in which time the cat would be fully capable of defending both it's self and Harry if need be). Harry dreaded when that day came, as it would inevitably make it nearly impossible for Harry to 'see' him. The little shadow tiger glowed like a beacon to him, his magical signature growing stronger and more detailed every day. Abaddon sat, crooning along as his master played, stopping only when an unfortunate insect would wander just a bit too close and become part of breakfast.

"You play beautifully," said a feminine voice from nearby. "Sal was right when he said you had talent."

"Thanks," Harry answered. "Who are you?"

A sense of amusement washed over Harry as the mystery woman's aura slowly became visible. "Right to business then," she said. "I'm a friend of Sal's, you can call me Ro."

"Ro... Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Just full of surprises this morning, aren't you Harry?" said Sal as he appeared before the Slytherin's senses.

A huge smile broke out on Harry's face at the sound of his mentor's voice. Sal had taught him more in their 'training' sessions than all of his professors put together. Not only that, but Harry thought of him as a true friend.

"So you know who we are, then?" asked Sal, his voice full of amusement.

"It wasn't that hard, really, I mean, Sal, Ric, Ro... Once I quit forgetting your names when you weren't around, it was so obvious! So, what do you call Helga Hufflepuff?"

"They call me mum," broke in a third voice as its owner gently lay her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them lightly. A warm feeling spread through Harry's entire body, energizing him as if he'd just drank a Pepper-Up Potion.

"That feels nice," Harry sighed. "How do you do that?"

"Sal isn't the only one with things to teach you, Harry."

"But why me?" Harry asked with a frown. "Why would the founders, who've supposedly been dead for nearly a thousand years, want to teach me all this?"

"Well, firstly," Sal explained, "We are indeed the founders – after a fashion."

"What do you mean?"

"When we created Hogwarts, we put a little of ourselves into it. A bit of our blood was mixed with the mortar and we used our magic to gather and arrange the stones that she's built from. It was when the structure was finished, however, that we began truly making Hogwarts what it is today. We had to imbue the castle with magic. Not just spells and wards, but to actually become a magical thing. There were weeks of rituals and castings, all leading up to her christening. In that final ceremony, we each split off a bit of our very souls and joined them with the castle."

"So you're like an echo of Salazar?"

"Far more than that, Harry," Sal explained. "I am every bit what Salazar was when we split. My part just continued its life as one of Hogwarts custodians, while he kept on with our old body. The only restriction we have, is that we're bound to the school and its rules and magics. That's why I couldn't do more last term against Quirrell. He wasn't an outsider attempting to harm the school, he was a professor."

"So you're really them," Harry whispered. "You haven't said, though. Why are you bothering to teach me all this?"

"You have some unique gifts," hedged Sal with a smooth tone. "And we're teachers, even if we are 'retired'. I won't lie to you, there are some other reasons, but I'm going to hold off on telling you about them for now, leave it to say, it's something we all want, and that you need."

"Are we still training in the mornings then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course. You can even bring your blond friend and your bushy haired friend along with you as they already know we exist. No one else though. We value our privacy, if it becomes known to others we're here, we'll never get any peace. Time is getting away from you, however, it's nearly time for breakfast." Harry's mentor said as he pulled the boy to his feet. "Remember, tomorrow at the room of requirement as usual."

Bidding his mentors farewell, Harry wandered down the steps of the astronomy tower. He'd wanted to stay, there were a million questions floating around in his head, all begging for answers. He knew, however, that there wasn't time now, and tomorrow's training would come soon enough. Along with that, another voice, a bit lower in his body, and currently much louder than the ones with questions, was telling him that getting breakfast would be a good thing.

Making it to the great hall with his cane leading the way, Harry sat at the Slytherin table, he noticed that neither Pansy nor Theo were present. The rest of the house were there, however, and busily discussing what had happened the night before.

"Morning Harry," said Tracy, she was one of the people from his own house that truly accepted him for who he was and was willing to put aside the fact of Harry's lack of pureblood status. "Where did you go this morning? When I went to check in with Draco to make sure that you got up, you were already gone."

"I was stargazing," Harry replied smoothly. He'd half expected some sarcastic comment from Draco, and was a bit disappointed when it didn't come. "Where are Pansy and Theo?"

"They are with their parents arranging a betroval contract I imagine." Said Blaise sarcastically.

Draco scowled at the other boy for that one. "That isn't funny. You are extremely lucky that Arabella Zabini is giving you the choice upon whom you date in the future. Not all of us are so lucky."

"Chill. I was only kidding," interjected Blaise.

Not finding it at all funny, Draco gave Blaise the silent treatment for the remainder of breakfast.

Harry grimaced, for a moment unsure if it were wise of him to put his two cents worth in or not. He was about to give Blaise a good chewing out, when he found himself wrestling with Hedwig. Post owls had just arrived and the coatl was struggling madly to go up and 'play' with her friends. Remembering last years problems, Harry held on to his pet firmly until the last owl found a roost.

As he'd tried to keep Hedwig under control, Harry couldn't help but notice two powerfully glowing letters being delivered. To his inner eye they were little red suns with yellow and white sparks erupting from them faster and faster. They were dropped at the Gryffindor table.

sss

Neville, one of the recipients of the odd letters, let out a squeak of fear as he stared at his post. "It's a howler-"

"Best get it over with," suggested somebody further down the table. "It'll only get worse."

Trembling in anticipation of what was to come, Neville used his butter knife to slit open the envelope and release the letter's magic. As if synchronized, Ron opened his at the same time and a pair of furious female voices rang out through the hall.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Neville!"

"How could you?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Your father's car!"

"Your parent's would be so disappointed."

The dressing down went on for a full two minutes. Each new tirade seemed to push Neville lower in his seat, until at the end, only his hair was visible over the table top. When the magical missives finally ended and exploded in balls of confetti, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling a bit sorry for Neville, the Weasley twins were about to try saying something comforting when they were distracted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

sss

"I have your time tables," declared Harry's Head of House as he handed them to his snakes.

Casually running his hand over his new schedule, Harry paused, and did it again with a frown on his face.

"Professor?" Harry asked. As he stepped away from the table.

"What can I do for you?" Snape asked with a bit of apprehension in his voice.

"I think there's a problem with my schedule. They forgot to put me down for Defence Against the Dark Arts this term."

"Ah," answered Severus after a pause. " I did my very best to convince the other staff members differently, but…well, you see Harry, after a long discussion between the headmaster and the rest of the staff, "we" thought it best that you forgo DADA for a few terms. You can see that Professor Dumbledore has you down for class in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey while the rest of your classmates are in Defence." Snape said all of it in a sarcastic tone placing emphasis on we, knowing fullwell that Harry would pick up on what he was trying to convey to him.

"What about me, though, don't I get to learn to defend myself?"

"You're a healer, Harry," said Dumbledore, who'd approached unnoticed while Harry had been busy with Professor Snape. "You have a natural talent that should be nurtured and made to flourish. That being the case, we're just tailoring your classes to suit your eventual profession. In a few years, we'll do some basic defence classes as part of your healers training. For now, though, it really isn't necessary."

"But..."

"This is not negotiable, Mr Potter," the headmaster interrupted. "Your Transfiguration and Charms work last term were barely acceptable. I'm going to ask you to trust me in that I know what's best for my students."

Far from happy with the situation, but knowing that he wasn't going to budge the headmaster, Harry grumpily agreed to try his new schedule. Grumbling under his breath, Harry was about to excuse himself when Professor Dumbledore added, "You remember Remus Lupin, don't you Harry? He met you at your last birthday party, I believe. It turns out that he's been quite ill lately and under considerable stress. I'd ask you to take any communications you receive from him with a grain of salt. The years have been hard on Mr Lupin since your parent's deaths, and I'm afraid he's seeing shadows where they don't exist." Severus made a mental note to write to Lupin warning him of what the headmaster was up too.

Harry paused a moment, waiting for a further explanation. He didn't remember ever meeting Lupin before his birthday party, and though Harry did admit that Remus had looked a bit under the weather, the picture painted by the headmaster in no way matched the man he'd spent a good part of that day with. Apparently finished with their conversation, the professor told Harry to head for his first class and enjoy the day as he turned to leave.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked as Harry sat back down. Studying his face, he asked more quietly, "What's wrong?"

"They took me out of DADA," growled Harry vehemently. "Dumbledore said I wouldn't need it."

"That's crazy! It's not just about preparing you for a job, Defence is about being able to protect yourself from dark magic or creatures you could run into anywhere!"

"He wouldn't even allow me to question it," Harry answered in agreement. "I think that he expects me to live the rest of my life with Aunt Petunia protecting me."

"Then we'll just have to keep you up outside classes," Tracy declared as they headed for their first class. "Have you looked through any of the new defence books yet?"

"I never got a chance. After we bought them in Diagon Alley, we spent the rest of the holiday packing for our move, why?"

"They're worthless," Draco spat. "He spends more time talking about how he styles his hair, than what he did to defeat the monsters he talks about in them."

"You have him this afternoon?" Harry asked. That's my first healing class."

"Yeah, last period," answered Tracy as they reached the classroom and took a table together. "Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The Slytherins double with Ravenclaw."

"Could you meet me in the common room after class lets out?" Harry continued, "I just want to know what he covered."

Before either of his friends could answer, Professor McGonagall bustled into the room and started her class. Lessons this year would revolve around transfiguring living things into inanimate objects, then back again. Their lesson that day was to change a mouse into a teacup.

Harry grinned to himself as he ran his senses over the mouse he'd been given. He hadn't gotten a chance to read ahead of class, but Harry had done so much research the previous term that he felt he could do this with little problem. It also helped that he was starting with something alive. He could sense the mouse easily and direct the magic to his wishes with little problem.

While Harry was not first to complete the transfiguration, that honor went to Mandy Brocklehurst, Harry was one of the first few. Hermione was the second, although it was obvious to Harry that she unlike him was extremely jealous of Mandy for besting her in this, Harry decided to spend some time with his friend during their free period in hopes of cheering her up. Last term, Harry had experienced many a class with the Gryffindors in many of his classes. Now, surrounded by his fellow Slytherins and the odd Ravenclaw mixed in he really began to notice the differences between the two houses. Gryffindors were easily frustrated and acted out, sometimes angrily, when things didn't go their way. Ravenclaw's were a bit more patient, and would simply go back to researching a spell if it didn't work properly. Sometimes, however, they buried themselves in their books and lost sight of their original goal as they continued to dig up new facts.

Harry saw himself somewhere in between the two, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, perhaps with a little Hufflepuff persistence thrown in. Still, Harry thought he liked working with the Ravenclaws best. It was nice as well that there was no intense rivalry between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, unlike when his house unfortunately got placed in a class with the Gryffindors. Both seemed more focused on the class and their subject matter than how they looked in front of the other house. They continued transfiguring the mouse into a teacup and back for the rest of the period, until the bell sounded for their next class.

On their way to Herbology, Harry and some of the other Slytherins were nearly run over by some second year Gryffindors being chased by tiny flying creatures with blue and purple auras. Some of the pixies began to zip around the group when one of them, recognizing Harry's cane and glasses; mistaking them for a weakness, dived, screaming at Harry trying to scare him.

Months of training with Sal had honed Harry's reflexes, however, and he snatched the little blue pixie out of the air before it even realized it had been caught.

"Bloody hell," breathed Blaise. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Harry asked as he released the irate little monster.

Free, the little pixie zipped a safe distance from Harry and turned with an evil expression on its face. Moments later, however its blue face went completely white as a serpentine head rose out of the folds in Harry's robe and regarded its potential snack with interest. Harry didn't know much about these creatures, but he could guess that its little heart must have nearly stopped at the sight of Hedwig licking her chops. It restarted quickly enough, however and the pixie flew away screaming as Hedwig launched herself from his shoulders and flew off in pursuit of the little monster, with Abaddon hurrying closely behind, mueling in excitement.

The Slytherins stood a moment in silence, then broke into giggles as they ran on to their next class. After their first encounter, there was little to be seen of the pixies, as they seemed to be more interested in hiding than causing problems.

Harry made it through Herbology with a bit of difficulty. They were working with infant Mandrakes and because their ears had to be covered, Harry had to pretend to do everything by feel alone. It was difficult, and though their screeching could knock you out, Harry didn't find it all that dangerous, at least not compared to lunch in the great hall.

From the apcense of Pansy and Theo at breakfast, Harry guessed that their parents planned on keeping their children separated from Harry as much as possible. Going as far as to order their kids to eat their meals only after Harry had left the hall if it were possible. from mixing with "blood traitors and half bloods." Through Lucius' manipulations last year, Harry had nearly lost his friendship with Draco, though in the end, neither Malfoy Sr, nor the machinations of Voldemort himself could keep them apart. Harry wasn't about to let a few former death eaters get between them now.

Murmuring a quick explanation to Draco, Blaise, and Tracy about what he was planning on doing, he got up and made his way over to the far end of the Slytherin table where dwelt the upper-classmen and resident bullys of the house. Making a show of using his cane to navigate Harry cleared his throat as he reached Flint and asked about his friends.

"Have any of you seen Pansy or Theo? As you well know, they weren't at breakfast today, Draco and I were getting worried."

"You should worry about your safty and yours alone. That is to say unless you aren't worthy to be called a snake." snarled one of the upper-classmen. Flint was his name, Harry was almost sure. "Besides, they're not here, they're eating together in our common room to avoid your lot." Harry gaped open mouthed at the fact that Flint apparently momentarily forgot that Harry was indeed a Slytherin due to his rage. 'Goes to show how much inbreeding has obviously done some damage to his family line'.

From down the table there came a muffled squeak and a murmured 'Silencio'. That alone would have raised Harry's suspicions. Having his inner sight, however, Harry was more than capable of sensing his friends presence, though they were being held in place by their housemates.

Moving down the table in his friends direction, Harry continued to talk to Flint, who'd risen as Harry passed and was stalking threateningly behind him.

"You know, it's odd," Harry said, "Theo's dad bought him some really expensive cologne from the orient last Christmas. Awful stuff, smells like a wet goat to me, but Theo loves the stuff. He wears it every day and never shares a drop."

Stopping beside his silenced friends, Harry made a show of taking a deep breath and wrinkling his nose. "Odd," he said in mock confusion. "I smell it now." Reaching out to search for the person wearing the cologne, Harry let his hand come in contact with the boundary of the silencing spell. Like he had with Neville's binding spell and the geas charm, Harry quickly unravelled the simple spell and banished it.

"Theo," Harry said in mock surprise, "Why didn't you come to breakfast this morning as you always do?"

Sounding a bit uncomfortable, Theo answered, "It was decided that we weren't Slytherin enough and needed to be around them more. By them, I mean the pureblooded biggets of the house that we would normally avoid as much as possible." Theo made no mention of their parents having anything to do with it all since it was quite clear to Harry as is.

"Really, Professor Snape said that?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I said that," growled Flint as he took Harry's shoulder roughly and spun him around. It was very nearly the last thing he ever did, however, as Hedwig appeared, almost magically, between the two boys, hovering, and preparing to spit her venom into Flint's eyes.

"Hedwig!" Harry said with joy, doing nothing to restrain the serpent. "Flint, you've met my pet, haven't you? She's a coatl. They're great, she's super smart and delivers mail faster than any owl, more reliable too. No one can take a message from her because she can spit venom. It's nasty stuff. Its like acid and would burn through a man's body in less than a minute. They'd be dead already though, the poison in it would stop your... I mean it would stop its victims heart a second after it hit their blood. She's safe though, I mean it's not like she'd do it to anybody. They'd have to do something threatening to her or somebody she cares about."

Flint's face, which had gone a bit pale when the coatl appeared, was now bone white as Hedwig bobbed and weaved less than a foot from his face. Taking a step back from her, Flint turned to Harry and said in a shaky, and barely threatening tone, "She can't be around you all the time."

"Oh, but that's just it, she won't. I came over to this end of the table because she and Theo got on famously last year and she missed him. Apart from Draco and I, she also cares for Theo a great deal as well. I was going to ask if he would let her stay with him for a while." Hedwig, apparently understanding her master's words, turned away from Flint, who looked ready to collapse in relief and looked at Harry in askance.

"It's just for a while, girl." Harry replied quietly in parseltoungue. "Some people need a little bit of help accepting new situations." Nodding to her master's words, Hedwig flew over and wrapped herself across Theo's shoulders before sneaking under his collar and slipping inside his shirt. Harry took the opportunity created when the Slytherins nearest Theo scooted away, and Harry and Theo's fellow friends in the house sat in the vacant seats by their friends. The boy tried desperately not to lose his cool as the coatl tickled his entire upper body while she made herself comfortable.

When she'd finally settled, Theo turned to his friend and asked in a hesitant, yet hopeful voice, "Do you mean it? About Hedwig I mean."

"Of course I do. She really does miss you, you know. And I'm not letting some seventh year tell me who I can and can't be friends with."

A smile broke out on Theo's face at the fact that he now apparently had friends that he could actually trust for once in his life. Harry felt, rather than saw his second best male friend's smile. It quickly clouded over, though as a new thought came over him.

"What do you mean, I smell like a wet goat?"

Harry laughed at the sound of several people choking on their pumpkin juice, while Theo stared daggers at him. "Only a little!" he snickered. "I think maybe you put on a bit much."

Unintentionally, Theo had broken the ice for conversation around the table, and Harry sat with his housemates as they finished their lunch. Chatting merrily with his little cleike, Harry slowly pulled some of the younger Slytherins into the conversation, arguing, as always, over Quidditch.

"So what did you think of Lockhart as a defence teacher," asked Harry, bringing the subject back to their school work.

"It's a bigger joke than I feared," the blond answered in disgust. "He gave us a pop-quiz and it had questions about what his birthday was and what was his favourite colour. The next thing we know, he's set a cage full of Cornish pixies loose in the classroom and he cant control them. He left it for us to try and put them back, so we left."

"I'm suddenly glad I don't have him," Harry sighed.

"You don't? who's teaching you defence then?"

"Nobody," Harry shrugged. "Professor Dumbledore seems to think that I'll never need to know it, so he's replaced it in my schedule with classes in the infirmary."

Confusion dominated Draco's aura as he muttered, "I'd thought defence was required at least through fifth year."

"Apparently not for me," Harry answered, his voice tinged with bitterness. "Dumbledore apparently thinks that the class would be too dangerous."

"So you're just going to accept that?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Hardly," Harry answered after taking another drink of pumpkin juice. "I'll study defence in my free time, then there's the mornings," he added quietly. "You and Mione hav been invited as well. I was going to try and follow along with the class, just reading through the assigned books, but from what we discussed this morning, I might have to find another text."

It was at that moment, that Harry's skin started to crawl. It wasn't a feeling like he was in danger, more like he was being watched. Reaching out with his senses, Harry noticed somebody standing nearby, radiating nervous excitement.

Draco, who'd noticed Harry's initial tension, asked, "What?"

"What can I do for you Colin," Harry called over his shoulder. "I know you're there. I can smell the flash-powder on your clothes."

Colin hiccuped in fear at being caught out, though having the entire Slytherin table now staring at him didn't help much. Screwing up his courage, the spindly boy came over to stand by Harry.

"Hi," began the first year haltingly. "I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor..." Colin's face turned bright red as he realized that Harry had already called him by name. Evil snickers and sneezes that sounded suspiciously like 'Gryffindork' ran up and down the table as the first year tried to keep from running away.

Taking pity on him, Harry asked, "What can I do for you Colin?"

Holding up something small in his hands, Colin answered, "I was... I was wondering if I could have a picture."

"A what?"

"A picture," the Creevey boy said again, becoming more animated as he spoke, "To prove I really met you. I take pictures of everything at home. Dad says that I'll be a reporter or something when I'm older. Anyway I heard all about how You-Know-Who tried to kill you when you were little and that you beat him. I thought it would be great to get your picture. A boy in my dormitory said that if I develop it in the right potion, that it moves! I couldn't believe it, I didn't believe in magic either before I got my letter. My dads the same, he's a milk man. I'm taking loads of pictures to send him. You think your friend would take a picture of the two of us and you could sign it?"

Dead silence reigned at the Slytherin table for a handful of heartbeats. A few, Harry was sure, were still trying to figure out all of what the excited boy had actually said. Most of them, however, were waiting for Draco's reaction to being asked to perform house elf duties.

The Malfoy heir, for his part, seemed stunned beyond reason. He sat staring at Colin like the Gryffindor had grown a second head. Feeling the swirl of emotions coming from his friend, Harry had never wished more that he could still see. The look on Draco's face had to be priceless. Any amusement Harry felt toward the situation dimmed, however, as Draco started to become angrier.

"Draco," Harry said lightly as possible. "He didn't mean anything, he's just excited." turning to Colin, and fighting an insane fit of giggles, he said, "You're the first person to actually ask me if they could take my picture. I'll tell you what, I'll let you take a few, but I don't think Draco is interested in helping. No more after this though, and no autographs."

"Autographs?" asked a pompous and all too familiar voice. "Who's signing autographs?" Professor Lockhart stepped up to the table, completely missing the glares from the Slytherins. Apparently, he'd been on his way out of the hall when he'd heard their conversation.

"Oh," Lockhart said, finally seeing Harry amongst the sea of Slytherins. "I should have known, hello, Harry. Getting a few shots in for your fans?" The professor clapped his hands down on Harry's shoulders, missing the sudden tension in them and the eerie green light that began to glow behind his glasses.

"Don't touch me," Harry said in a forced-calm voice.

"Nonsense my boy, let's give the lad a thrill. The-Boy-Who-Lived and Gilderoy Lockhart together as a team."

"I said, don't touch me!" growled Harry, loudly enough to be heard throughout the hall as a fat spark of energy seemed to leap from his shoulders and burn the professor's hands. Yelping in fear and pain, Gilderoy was completely unaware of Professor Snape's approach until the potions master had him by the arm.

"Professor Lockhart," he said through gritted teeth. "Please come with me to the headmaster's office – now." Pulling the other professor so hard that both of the man's feet nearly left the ground, Snape left the great hall without another word.

Draco, turning back to Harry, said, "Sometimes you're a little scary. You really should ask one of the Professors about your eyes though."

"What about them?"

"That's the second time I've seen them glowing like that since the end of summer holidays. I've never seen anybody do that before."

Shrugging non-committally, Harry asked Draco to meet him after classes in the common room before heading towards the hospital wing.

For all his complaints about missing out on Defence classes for healing, Harry found his second year classes in the infirmary to be both challenging and fun. First year they'd gone through simple first-aid spells and potions. Now, however, the true work began. Poppy outlined the first half of their term as an intense study of human and non-human anatomy. The second half, would be a study of magical cores and how they affected, and were affected by a wizard or witches physical condition.

When she showed him his course books, Harry was actually grateful that she refused to let him take them from the infirmary. Several of the giant tomes had to weigh more than he did. He was tempted to ask her about his eyes, but in the end, he decided to wait and ask Sal in the morning. He didn't want Poppy any more curious about him than she already was.

When his time there was done, Harry went back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Settling himself in one of the chairs by the fire, Harry pulled one of Lockhart's books out of his bag of holding, Wandering with Werewolves and began to read. After ten minutes, Harry closed the book in disgust and tossed it into the fire before pulling out another , to begin reading all over again.

This was how Tracy and Draco found him some time later. Sitting curled up in a chair, a huge pile of ash in the fire beside him and an unfamiliar book in his lap.

"What are you reading?" asked Draco as he sat down in another chair across from Harry.

"It's a defence book. I bought it when we were in Diagon Alley that day we met up."

"I thought that you were going to try and follow us with Lockhart's books."

Grimacing, Harry answered, "I was going to, but then I read them. The man is an idiot. None of them made any real sense. It was written like some kind of trashy romance novel. Anyway, I got rid of them and decided I'd look through some other books I bought."

"Different Defence books?" asked Tracy as she plopped down on the arm of Harry's chair. "What kind? Ooh, VanHelsing's Creatures of the Dark! I've always wanted to read this! You think we can go through it together? I ought to get some kind of defence training this year anyway."

"Stand in line, Davis." Draco nearly snarled. "I was here first, if Harry studies with anybody, it'll be me."

"Why don't we all do it together," Harry called out in exasperation, before a real fight could break out. "There's a lot to cover anyway and Draco can probably have his dad find another copy or two. We'll go through the other ones I bought and maybe pick a couple more we can study together."

"Er... right," said both Tracy and Draco, both embarrassed that they hadn't thought to work as a team. Pulling out a piece of parchment, Draco brightened and put it in Harry's hand. "This is from Professor Snape, he cornered me earlier and asked that I get it to you. Something about you needing it before the weekend."

Opening the note with a small frown, Harry ran his fingers over the parchment while reading it with his inner sight as well. His frown disappeared immediately, to be replaced by an excited grin.

"He found it!"

"Found what?" the other two asked in confusion.

"Draco, remember I told you that Severus was looking up a spell for me, animadvirto de sanus. Severus found the wand movements for it. This is my way to try out for the house team! I can play Quidditch!"

A/N: If the mews get enough food to sustain them through the writing of chap 25 you may very well get to read chap 25 AKA chap 4 of year 2 in the next three days or so. How many of you like me would so totally love the prospect of throghing away the most ridiculious of your books like Harry did? Lol, unless the subject was a total bore, and the book totally useless, I wouldn't waste the time and effort that the ppl transcribing the Braille books took to do so, but if it were a situation like their DADA professor did in giving them books that were totally useless. Heck yeah! I would do it in a heartbeat. lol

I've decided to start the DA up a bit earlier than in cannon. Yeah I am fully aware that second year is a bit early to do so, but this way, when the DE's do decide to reorganize, the students will be all the more prepared for what will be waiting out there for them. In order to prevent the creation of future DE'S Harry will fill in Severus and Remus in order to get them to write up a magical contract that every member will sign swaring that they will never enter into the service of Tom M Riddle ie Voldemort. Since Slytherins will of course be included, the contract will also include a claws that not preventing them from using Dark magic (due to the fact that many of the families have already sworn to using only Dark magic) they will be prohibited from using battle spells to deliberately torture anyone unless there are mitigating circumstances. Since they are only twelve (Harry is) Severus won't get into the specifics of the final claws until they have reached an acceptable age for it to be necessary. All wishing to join who are 13 years or older will be warned of the limitations of the claws. The same will apply to those using Light spells for evil purposes. Prior to said students signing of the parchment of course.


	25. Chapter 25 Lessons and a bit of Fun

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related materials all belong to JKR. All I got was this lousy T-shirt. The jokes and/or riddles don't belong to me; except for the changes I made to one of them in order to make it fit within the wizarding world. They don't belong to said facebook friend either.

Sorry for the delay guys, a lot of things have been curtailing my writing, not to mention that this is a 'wordy' chapter. My sincerest apologies to you all. I had intended to have the chappie out yesterday, but little did I know how hectic the eighth would become. The night before, we found out that an acquaintance of ours had died. We had to go across the state to see my bro at college; when we got back home, my dad and I had to go to the funeral, the creative juices just weren't flowing last night when I finally had the time to write.

Warning: Chappie contains mentions of murder and other stuff. (they are only in jokes but beware). If reading at work, skip the last four pages or so unless you desire being thought of as a lunatic because you burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

Blind Faith 2, chapter 4 Lessons; and a dash of fun.

There were only four days left to the weekend and Quidditch try-outs but to Harry it seemed like an eternity. His memories of soaring through the air last year with Draco, and the exhilaration that came with it, filled Harry's thoughts and drove him to master the Sound-To-Sight spell. By the end of the week, he knew he would be ready. First, however, there were lessons to be had.

Harry stood with a half dozing Draco just outside of the Ravenclaw Tower playfully arguing about which one would have to brave entering a house to which they didn't belong at such an ungodly hour. After a few minutes of bantering back and forth, it was agreed upon that the one to correctly answer the riddle posed by the magical door knocker would have to go retrieve their friend. Unfortunately for Harry, he was nominated as 'the lucky number one' since he was the first to do so. Placing a shaking hand upon the knob, Harry turned it and pushed the door open. Outwardly he displayed a calm demeanor; internally, he was nervous as heck, unsure if his friend would be remotely interested in 'training'. Yes, she had made it quite clear that she was interested, but then again, she didn't know exactly how early it took place.

Closing the door behind him, Harry took in his surroundings. The House common room was decorated in House colours (blue and bronze silk wall hangings and a midnight-blue carpet decorated with stars). As Harry opened his senses even brauder, he could 'see' that the room was wide, circular, and very airy, with a domed ceiling painted with stars, and the walls with graceful arched windows. Harry imagined that the windows would provide a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. Naturally, the walls were alined with bookcases; so numerous that one would need to climb onto a ladder to reach the uppermost shelves, (incidentally, Ravenclaw had thought of that when designing it placing a ladder their that one could move around the circular room in order to do so). Tables and chairs were scattered around the room. Unbeknownst to Harry, a young girl was perched in one of the windowseats reading a magazine upside-down, watching Harry as he happily explored the room. At long last, Harry spotted a plinth on which stood a life-size statue in white marble of Rowena Ravenclaw. Since the statue wasn't very clear to Harry's senses, he approached it examining it with his hands, wondering all the while if it were an exact replica of the legendary lady herself.

"Have you been infested by the nargles Harry Potter?" said a dreamy voice from somewhere behind him. Harry jumped at the sudden sound of someone else in the room with him.

Not wanting to sound rude, Harry decided not to comment upon the mentioning of what were clearly imaginary creatures. He had only heard of one student that talked of such, Luna Lovegood, a first year Ravenclaw. "Hi, as it seems, you already know who I am. It's nice to meet you…" said Harry trailing off as to give the girl ample time to properly introduce herself.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she said walking over in Harry's direction to shake his hand. "Daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood." Recently, Draco had taken it upon himself to start teaching Harry all about wizarding cultures and customes, so he didn't think it at all odd that she continued to clasp his hand, waiting for him to kiss her knuckles as a proper gentleman would do when meeting a pureblood witch. Harry did so, in a hurry to get his friend as they were nearly running late as it was. Luna it seemed, remained ignorant of the fact that he was rushing their conversation along. He could only assume that, like her father, she was quite eccentric.

"What were you reading," asked Harry in an attempt to start up a short conversation.

"The Quibbler," she said, "Daddy's the editor."

"What kind of articles does the magazine feature?" he politely inquired.

"Daddy makes sure to include many of the creatures that we encounter on our vacations," Luna said. "If you didn't notice, I was reading the magazine upside-down to do the crossword puzzles."

Harry tried hard not to laugh at that. Since when did one do crosswords upside-down. "Um, Luna, why would it be beneficial to do the crosswords while reading it upside-down?"

"That's how it's always done, silly," she responded as if Harry were the odd one for even thinking it odd to do so.

"Interesting. Is that how it's done in the wizarding world? I wouldn't know since I grew up with my aunt in the Muggle world." He seriously doubted that that were the case, but opted to talk to Draco about it later instead of trying to convince the young Ravenclaw that she'd been doing it wrong for ages.

"Do you reckon that it'd be possible for me to subscribe to the magazine since I'm a Braille reader?" asked Harry.

"Course it would. Like most of the standard spell books, The Quibbler has a translation spell placed upon it," explained Luna.

"Wicked," exclaimed Harry. He wasn't particularly interested in the magazine, more so in finding an alternative news source that wasn't the Daily Prophet as he didn't much care for reading the half-truths that it contained. It would be well worth skimming through the odd sightings of fictional animals to decipher what's really going on in the wizarding world than the alternative.

"Daddy will be thrilled to hear that the famous Harry Potter actually wants to read his magazine. I think that he may be willing to wave the fee for you for the first six months, if you agree to continually subscribe annually. So are you in?" she asked.

"Course," said Harry shaking hands with her to signify his agreement to the terms.

"Could you do me a favour Luna," asked Harry.

"Name it," she said, "The wrackspurts speak highly of you."

"Do you know Hermione Granger?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, she's the second year in our House who fails to believe in any of the extraordinary magical creatures. I don't see why not. They're right in front of our faces, all we have to do is look for them."

"Since guys can't enter the girls dorms, could you wake her and let her know that Harry's waiting for her, we have an 'extra credit' Charms project to work on," said the raven-haired boy.

Luna looked at him queerly. Five A.M. was absurdly early, even for a Ravenclaw, to be up doing something as unusual as a Charms project.

"Sure, I'll be right back," she said. "The wrackspurts will keep you company while you wait."

Two minutes later, Luna opened the door leading from the dorms into the common room with Hermione in tow. "Um, Harry, are you sure that you want to work on our 'Charms project' this early?" asked Hermione rubbing her eyes.

"Since Draco's waiting for us outside the Ravenclaw Tower, yes. You know how hard it is to wake him, Mione." stated Harry.

"Okay, if we must," sighed Hermione. Luna thought this odd in itself. She'd never known the intelligent witch to be reluctant to work on anything, but then again, normally, most of the Ravenclaw House slept in until 7 o'clock, save herself.

"See you later," said Harry cheerfully to Luna.

"Are you cool with hanging with me sometimes? If you do, it may cause others to stop associating with you, you know," asked Luna. It was obvious to Harry that not many people if any had befriended the firsty.

"Course. Any time." said the wizard.

"Bye then," said Luna as the two left Ravenclaw, returning to the windowseat she'd sat in prior to their conversation.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd never leave the Tower." drawled Draco.

"None of your business Mr. impatient," said Harry playfully punching the blond on the shoulder.

"Let's get going, we still have two flights of stairs to climb until we reach the room of requirement," said Hermione logically.

"I'm afraid that you'd better get use to getting up at this time in the morning," said Harry. "We meet Sal in the ROR every morning at precisely five."

They filled the rest of their journey with small talk until they came upon the stretch of blank wall.

Both Hedwig and Abaddon remained asleep in each of the boy's beds, forbidden to come help their master. Pacing past the door the required three times, Harry wished for his training room with Sal, and opened the door, crossing into darkness.

The biggest problem with Harry's senses was that he couldn't easily sense non-living, or non-magical objects. With work, however, Sal had promised that he would come to do so with as much ease as 'live' things. To do this, they needed a place that was shielded against magic, or that could mask it from him; Sal had suggested the Room of Requirement.

In a hidden room across from the painting of Barnabas the Barmy, Harry and Sal had spent the better part of last year training in body and mind. Sal was a hard master and pushed Harry to his limits. Far beyond exercise and meditation, Sal sought to i encourage /i Harry's sight by tossing tennis balls at him at odd times or sparring with him using wooden practice swords. Though Sal had suggested it, and forced him to do the drills regularly, Harry could sense that his mentor didn't like using it as a training tool. If he didn't know better, Harry could almost swear that Sal 'hated' the sparring sessions.

There had been progress, though it hadn't been easy. Forced to dodge tennis balls and obstacles that he couldn't 'see', Harry had made his first breakthrough shortly after Christmas Holidays. He'd consciously dodged an obstacle that he couldn't see with utter ease. The distraction caused by his success sent him crashing into the next one, however, leaving Harry face down on the room's soft floor.

Today was to be another first, however. As his 'sight' returned to normal, Sal was stepping up his training by adding the distraction of two living beings to the training. Harry would be working and training with his friends, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Knowing that Sal wouldn't show himself yet, Harry explained that they'd start out with stretches and running circuits of the room's perimeter. Initially Draco and Hermione were able to keep up easily with the slow jog that Harry started off with. Hoping to make the Slytherin house team, Draco had haltingly attempted training routines he'd read about in Quidditch magazines... at least until he became bored with them. Still, he felt confident he'd be able to keep up with Harry, at least until the boy actually started running. Not having the need to start training regemens of her own, Hermione struggled more.

The first circuits had been easy. Harry ran slow, running his hand along the wall as he re-familiarized himself with the course. Starting the third time around, Harry dropped his hand from the wall and took off in earnest. Grinning to himself at Harry's attempt to outrun him with a 'sprint', Draco took off after his friend. It was only two circuits later, as Draco stumbled along, breathing coarsely and was lapped by Harry – again, that Draco realized there was more work to this than he'd planned.

Hermione had slowed by Harry's first true lap; realizing as well that there was far more to this than she'd initially bargained for.

While trying not to show it, Harry was having difficulties of his own. Their presence was turning out to be more of a distraction than he'd originally thought. His friend's auras stood out like a beacon in the magically dampened room and made it more difficult to distinguish other objects there. Still, as they ran, Harry found it progressively easier to avoid obstacles that had begun appearing in their path. He'd only fallen once; after a few more stumbles, he became more aware of the 'dead' objects in the room.

They'd been running for only thirty minutes and Harry was beginning to work up a sweat, while Draco was stumbling along the wall, breathing like a creaky bellows. Hermione, however, was leaning against the wall clutching at a stitch in her side. Harry was just about to take pity on his friends and call a halt, when Sal appeared in the room and beat him to it.

"Harry, Draco, Hermione, come here," the founder bade them as he created a large open space in the centre of the room. "You made a lot of progress last year," Sal said as he pulled out the practice swords. "Before your little confrontation with Voldemort, you were able to block most of my attacks when we sparred. Since then, I think your senses have recovered enough that we can begin again and take the next step."

Handing a wooden weapon to each boy, Sal addressed Draco. "I want you to honestly try and hit Harry where ever you can. His job will be to block your attacks. Don't hold back, and remember that Harry will be fighting back." Though Sal seemed confident in Harry's abilities, the blond Slytherin seemed less-so.

"This isn't really fair, you know," complained Draco as he handled the weapon distastefully. "I mean Harry just got his aura sight working again and you said that mine ontop of Mione's will distract him – he won't be able to defend himself."

"Hey!"

"Let's give Harry some credit," Sal soothed as he placed a placating hand on the Slytherin's shoulder. "He's been training for the better part of a year to become sensitive to magical objects. He's put a lot of effort into getting where he is, and when he masters it, we can move on to the next level of his training."

"It's alright," Harry added, trying to keep his irritation with Draco out of his voice. "I can really do this, but I need your help."

"Go on," urged Sal as he backed away from the two, a slightly strained expression on his face was totally missed by Draco. "You don't have to swing your hardest, just try and hit him."

"Do whatever you want," Harry said with a feral grin as he fell into a ready stance. "Just so you know, I'll be trying to hit you back."

"Hermione, come over here," Sal beckoned, "I'll be showing you the basic sword techniques that you will have to master before you can go up against Draco. Harry, however, isn't quite up to Draco's level, so as soon as you learn to block properly, the two of you can challenge each other. You ready?"

"Yes sir," replied Hermione.

Though reluctant to chance hurting his best friend, Draco could never back down from a challenge. A predatory gleam sparked itself in his eyes and he took a slightly different guard stance than Harry; it was obvious that he'd had some formal training with a sword.

"You asked for it," Draco crowed as he swung his weapon at his best friend in a quick, but underpowered blow. His elation at the new game turned to horror as Harry, seeming to sense the practice sword a moment too late, reacted slowly and was only able to soften the blow with his own blade.

"Sorry!" yelped Draco with a mortified look. "Look, maybe he isn't ready yet... he couldn't block me."

"But he did," replied Sal with a forced smile. "He just didn't do it quickly enough. No skill is learned perfectly on the first try. It will take time for him to differentiate between living, magical, and non-magical objects. Harry won't learn, however, by being insulated. He's come this far with similar lessons, now he needs your help to take that next step. The question is, are you strong enough to help him?"

Harry, for his part, had rubbed the feeling back into his shoulder and had returned to a ready stance. "Come on, Draco, I'm fine." Taking advantage of his friend's distraction, Harry reached out with his sword and gave Draco a light tap on his backside.

Momentarily pulled away from her own practice lesson with Sal at the sight before her, Hermione snickered at Draco's idiocy. It was hard to believe that the blond Slytherin could let his guard down at such a crucial moment.

Forgetting his earlier misgivings after the slightly stinging blow, Draco brought up his own and answered in mock anger, "So that's how you want to play it then? Let's try this again!"

The two boys resumed their places and began the sparring session again. Belying his earlier challenge, Draco started slower at first, telegraphing his strikes and giving ample time for Harry to respond. It took a reminder from Sal that no one in the real world would give Harry that kind of consideration to finally make the blond increase both the speed and strength of his attacks.

Harry's defence weakened slightly at first as Draco began to push harder, but quickly recovered. His confidence increased and the raven-haired boy began returning his friends attacks with equal vigour.

Minutes passed in relative silence. The only sounds in the room was the clacking of practice swords against each other and the grunts of the boys as they put real effort into their sparring. As their fight progressed, Harry became more confident, though it was obvious from his stance, that Sal had never taught him proper form. Finally, the uneven rhythm of their duel was interrupted by a meaty thwack, followed by a howl of pain.

"Would you mind watching Draco and Harry's duel for the time being? I have a matter of some importance to discuss with my friend," said Sal.

"Okay, but what good will it do them for me to watch them? I know even less than Harry about the proper art of sword fighting." stated Hermione.

"That's exactly what we are going to talk about, in which direction your training should go." Hermione walked closer to her friends, giving the older wizard the privacy he was implying that he desired.

"I'm Sorry!"

"You're going about this all wrong," commented Ric as he appeared leaning against the wall beside Sal. The two custodians watched in amused silence for a time as Harry chased a blubbering Draco, who was hopping about the stage while clutching his injured leg.

"The trio would be better served to learn the proper use of those weapons, for their own safety at least."

"Those weapons are archaic," grumbled Sal. "They'd do nothing but get in the way in a modern fight. If it weren't for their usefulness in Harry's training his senses, I'd never have considered using them."

"You said it yourself; Harry was started down this path last year when you began teaching him. Martial combat is the best way to hone his senses and improve his reflexes, strength and endurance... I know the real reason why you don't want to do it this way, but the boy needs this training – keeping him from it won't bring back Sethias, you know."

Ignoring the sharp glare from Sal, Ric went on. "I understand your pain, Sal. Godric lost more than one of his sons then as well."

"It's not the same!" Sal growled quietly. "Godric had his children after we split, Seth was i my /i son, I helped deliver him, I was the first to hold him – it was my training that..."

Taking his friend by the shoulders, Ric softly interrupted, "Harry isn't Seth. The training we're giving him isn't to fight; we're teaching him how to survive. What happened to your son was terrible, almost an ending of sorts... Harry can be a new beginning." Glancing at the two boys and their female companion, Ric nodded in their direction. "Look."

Harry had finally stopped Draco and helped him to a sitting position. Though covered by layers of clothing, it was obvious from Draco's pained expression that the blow had been a strong one. Placing his hands gently on the blonde's thigh, Harry knit his brows in concentration as a green fire began to burn in his eyes. A golden glow surrounded Draco and he slumped in relief.

"Dumbledore is wrong about a great many things," Sal whispered. "There is one thing where he was right. The boy is a natural healer. Harry doesn't have it in him to kill – I hope that never changes."

The two watched as Harry and Draco got into a pushing match that quickly turned into play, as they wrestled on the mats. Hermione smiled fondly at the sight of her two friends as they continued their impromptu wrestling match. Grinning at the two boys as they laughed and fought for the upper hand, Ric said, "Go and get them before they wear themselves out. I'll begin training them tomorrow."

Taking a few steps toward Harry, Sal turned and said, "Ric... when you train him –"

"The Scimitar, I know."

Feeling freer than he had in some time, Sal went to collect his students for the next part of Harry's training.

"This is pointless," whined Draco they all sat cross-legged in a small circle a short while later. "Why are we doing this, anyway?"

"Harry is practising his meditation, while you are learning. Only through a calm mind can a wizard hope to find their magic within them."

"What tripe," Hermione complained. "If I want to call my magic, I just pull out my wand. I haven't came across anything while reading saying that one finds their magic through meditation."

"And if you don't have it?"

"Of course I'd have it," Draco snorted. "What kind of wizard wouldn't have their wand on them?"

Oblivious to the debate between his mentor and his friends, Harry's consciousness floated in a sea of nothingness. Harry exercised the skill that Sal had taught him. Divorcing himself from all external sensation, he'd gone into a deep trance. He was looking for a shining star that represented his magical core. As he drifted, he felt warmth, a tingling drawing him in one direction. Following the feeling, Harry felt it spread over him, and he could sense a lightening of the darkness ahead. He could almost –

"Harry!"

Harry was snapped out of his trance by Draco's loud exclamation. "That's it! That's the glow Harry's doing with his eyes all the time anymore."

"Wha –" the Slytherin asked. "What happened?"

"From the looks of it," Sal answered. "You got a step closer to locating your magical core. You'd have probably gotten a bit closer, but young master Draco became so excited when your eyes began to glow, that he woke you up from your trance a bit early."

"Sorry," Draco said, sounding not the least bit sinceer in his apology. "It's just that Harry's been doing the eye glow thing since this summer... Do you know what it is?"

Though blushing at all the attention he was getting, Harry had to admit he was a bit curious himself. "It seems to happen mostly when I'm upset, but I guess when I'm doing strong magic too. I've never heard of anybody else doing it."

"Well relax Harry, it's nothing harmful, this is just a physical manifestation of your ability to focus the magic within yourself."

"My what," Harry asked in confusion.

"Well, you know that all living things have a magical core, though only witches, wizards, and magical creatures are able to access it through a focus. Back before the founding of Hogwarts, most witches and wizards channelled magic directly through their bodies. This was the best way, as it allowed for faster casting, a more powerful spell, and no need for an outside focus. The downside was that it was a lot of work to learn how to focus their inner magic, and even when they did, it was extremely taxing. Over time, the wizarding world learned that using talismans or wands was easier, as the outer focus did much of the work for them. It's gotten to the point that most modern wizards don't even believe they can cast a spell without a wand," this was said with a cutting glare at Draco. "Though some more powerful wizards, like Dumbledore and Voldemort, still use it."

"A manifestation of wandless magic is often an aura either around the entire being of the caster, or in many cases, some body part, such as the hands or eyes. Voldemort has glowing red eyes, while Dumbledore has a twinkle, that while most people see it as a knowing humour, it is actually a magical aura that makes people around him feel at ease."

"You, Harry, are a special case. Not specifically because of your blindness, but because you developed your aura sight in compensation. You've been in indirect contact with your core since a few months after the accident. Because of that, you've developed your wandless magic to a certain extent through your healing abilities. After your battle with Quirrell last term, you became more closely linked with your core, almost making contact. Because of that, you have begun having manifestations of your potential. With a little practice, you'll be able to learn to turn it on and off at will."

"Great," quipped Hermione. "We'll hang you off the tree at Christmas, Harry."

"Oh ha," growled the Slytherin. "So I either have my dead-fish eyes or Christmas lights, wonderful..."

"Take off your glasses, if you would," Sal asked gently.

Knowing that all of them had seen his scarred eyes many times before, Harry had little problem doing as his mentor asked. He was a little surprised, then, when Draco made a surprised gulping noise.

"What?"

"Your mum's eyes were green, weren't they?" asked the blond Slytherin.

"You've seen the picture, yeah." said Hermione.

"You've got your mother's eyes."

"What? How did..."

"I don't know how," Hermione answered. "But I can see through the scarring, it's not so bad now. You've got your mum's eyes."

"The magic is fixing your eyes the best it can," Sal explained. "It won't bring your sight back, too much has changed for your eyes to work like other peoples ever again, but I think that in time, they'll look like they did before the accident."

Seeing that Harry was going to have a teary moment, Sal said, "Training is finished for today. You three take as much time to pull yourselves together, and Ric and I will see you in the morning." With that, Sal vanished, leaving Draco sitting by his friend awkwardly patting his back as Harry pulled himself back together. Before they left the room; after they had all pretty much calmed down, Hermione wrapped Harry in a hug.

Potions that day was a bit of a let down at first for Harry. Slytherin and Gryffindor doubled the class period, just like the other two houses did. Harry had half-hoped that Weasley or Longbottom would screw up somehow making the class a bit more interesting, but alas it didn't happen.

When classes had let out last term, Harry's evening sessions with Severus had them just short of finishing the third year curriculum. Now, sitting in with the other second years, Harry felt bored out of his skull. The hair lengthening potion they were to make was simple. He knew the ingredients and procedure by heart. Several times during the lecture, Harry caught himself silently reciting Snape's speech along with the professor. It went on for the better part of the lecture, until he was caught out.

"Mr. Potter," said Snape irritably. "Are you talking to someone at the back of the class?"

"Er – no sir," Harry answered with a flaming face.

"Then please endeavour to keep your mouth closed when not answering a question."

With a wave of his wand, the potions-master made the instructions for the hair lengthening potion appear on the board and addressed the class. "You have one hour to complete your assignment. Mr. Potter, please step up to my desk and bring your bag."

The other students scrambled to gather their ingredients while Harry made his way to Snape's desk.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked as he scanned Severus' aura. As usual, the professor's Occlumency shields prevented Harry from sensing any significant emotion from him. He could, however, tell by the relatively relaxed state of them, that Severus wasn't hiding any intense feelings such as anger.

With a quick wave of his wand, Snape created a bubble of silence around them, making it difficult for casual eavesdropping. "You were reciting my lecture along with me," the professor said quietly. "Were you simply mocking me, or were you really that bored with my teaching?"

Harry gaped like a fish for a few moments, struggling for an answer that he hoped wouldn't anger his teacher, until he felt tiny hints of amusement leaking around Snape's shields.

"You don't have to answer," Snape said as Harry let out a sigh of relief. "I know we covered all this last term. I'll expect you down here twice a week in the evenings to keep you challenged. As for class-time," Snape seemed to pause as he considered his words before continuing.

"I'd like to ask you a favour."

"A favour," Harry repeated uncertainly. He couldn't think of a thing that Snape could need from him.

"There are a minority of the students in my first and second year classes that don't respond well to my teaching methods." The professor waited patiently while Harry fought down a snort of laughter. "As I was saying," he said with an edge of annoyance in his voice. "Many of the muggleborns and even some of the purebloods don't seem to know the basics of ingredient preparation. I was hoping that you could review ahead of each class and perhaps tutor some of the less adept students."

"You want me to help you teach?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"To an extent, yes," Severus replied. "I don't expect you to go so far as to let your own classes suffer, but any time you can spend with my weaker students could save both time and a few cauldrons from melting."

Smiling lightly, Harry accepted, "I'd like that very much. I would ask a favour though. Something's not right with Aunt Petunia – It's not like she's under a spell or anything," he added quickly as Severus stiffened in alarm. "She's been under so much stress since uncle Vernon, then taking care of Dudley and me." Harry went on to explain about his aunts odd behaviour of late.

Severus listened quietly, but Harry could sense concern growing behind the potion-master's shields. "So anyway, since Dudley and I won't be able to visit except on weekends, I thought you could possibly go around a bit more often... during the week I mean."

"Of course I will; I'll go today after classes let out. Now, however, I think it's best if we get back to the class before one of these dunderheads destroys my lab."

Harry spent the rest of his time there happily reviewing the next lesson along with a list of people that Snape had given him for tutoring. Topmost on the list was Neville Longbottom. It wasn't really a big surprise, Nev had been a walking disaster in potions last year, and it wasn't likely anything had changed. Still, Harry was a little nervous about teaching him; their friendship had felt different since returning from summer holidays. Harry would have to really try not to show his anger at the boy during their tutoring lessons as doing so wouldn't accomplish anything; their friendship had been irrepably damaged after Neville had cast the binding spell upon him.

Neville hadn't really been standoffish; so much as he was now constantly surrounded by a new clique of friends that seemed to worship the ground he walked on. Some, like Susan Bones (a shy Hufflepuff that had been more Neville's friend than any of their's) and Ron Weasley, were just continuing their friendship from the year before, and weren't really doing any hero worship. Others, like the Patil twins, Ginny Weasley, and a host of other students, seemed attracted to him like moths to a flame. Harry didn't know if it was his battle scars, or the rumours that were floating around about what had happened with the stone, but either way, it seemed to be giving Neville an inflated head at times. Harry's pondering was put to an end, however, as a bell tolled, signalling the end of class.

Later that afternoon, Harry and his friends sat underneath their favourite tree. They had decided to venture outdoors to take in some fresh air. He listened as his friends, Draco, Hermione, Fred and George, told him about another wasted defence class. While the twins weren't in the second year DADA class, of course, for all intense and purposes, each defence class was tought virtually the same.

"Lockhart is totally useless as a defence teacher," Draco raged. "He just blathers on about himself and the parties that he attended after slaying this beast or that... I think we'd all be better off with a mudbl-"

"Draco!"

Looking a bit flushed, the blond Slytherin corrected himself. "Muggleborn – Sorry Hermione. We'd be better off having one of them teaching us."

"You really need to get past that pureblood garbage," Hermione scolded. "There are plenty of halfblood and muggleborn wizards and witches that are as good as or better than many purebloods... one of which is sitting right here for instance."

They'd finished reviewing Lockhart's class after ten more minutes of complaining, and Harry was about to start up a new conversation, when somebody barrelled into him from behind and wrapped their hands around his shoulders.

"Guess who," said an excited voice behind him.

"Could it be my favourite cousin?" asked Harry with amusement.

There was a short pause before Dudley exclaimed, "I'm your only cousin!" Saying so, he wormed his way into a semi-unoccupied spot between Harry and Hermione sitting beside Harry.

"How's your week going so far, Duds?"

"This place is brilliant!" Harry's cousin replied, glowing with enthusiasm. "Peeves has been playing water balloon tag with me and two of my friends after classes let out."

Feeling the water, just now soaking through his clothes, Harry guessed, "You lost then?"

"Kind of," Dudley answered, "But it was wicked!" Turning a bit more serious, he asked. "When are we going to be able to see mum?"

"Hasn't Professor Sprout had a chance to tell you yet?" Harry asked. "Aunt Petunia will be eating dinner with us Friday night and taking you back to the house. I have some things that I have to get done Saturday, but I'll be home with you both for the rest of the weekend after."

"What will you be doing?" Dudley asked innocently.

"Nothing important," Harry replied.

Unfortunately, an excited Draco couldn't help but blurt "Quidditch try-outs – OW!" the blond Slytherin shot Harry a dirty look as he reached under the table to rub his sore shin.

"Quidditch," Dudley repeated uncertainly. "But how?"

"I found a spell that will let me use sound to help me find my way around." Harry explained, desperately hoping that his cousin would leave it at that and not ask any more questions in front of the others.

"A spell," Dudley repeated. "What about – OW!"

"There must be a slouch-backed Nurfler flying around here," a dreamy, high pitched voice proclaimed with hidden amusement from behind them.

"Hi Luna," Harry greeted the first year Ravenclaw. He'd become fast friends with her because of the way she treated him. Luna was one of the few people that acted like Harry was any other person, not the Boy Who Lived, not the blind kid, just Harry. There were times that he suspected she didn't even realize that he was blind.

A confused-but pleased smile spread across Harry's face as he asked, "A slope – what?"

"A Slope-backed Nurfler, they're small, gnome like creatures that lurk under tables or fly around and attack the legs of unwary wizards. They mostly live in libraries, but have been known to make their homes in schools as well."

Harry struggled to maintain a straight face as Luna explained about the Nurflers and their elusive history. Draco sat, sputtering in disbelief while Abaddon, from his perch on Harry's shoulder shot suspicious glances between his master and the strange girl before his curiosity got too much for him and the little shadow cat scampered down Harry's body and darted to hide behind Fred's back where he could remain hidden until the newcomers left.

"So," asked Dudley lamely. "Does this mean you'll be staying with us Friday night?"

"We'll see Dudds," replied Harry. Spotting one of his friends, a nice enough bloke from Hufflepuff, Dudley dragged Luna along with him saying, "Come on Luna, that's Michael, my mate that you wanted to meet."

"Wicked mate!" said George. "Didn't know you planned to try out. Are you going to take a shot at the inter-house game, or go all in and try your hand at seeker for the Slytherin team?"

"Both," said Harry excitedly. "That way even if Flint is being a right bastard I'll have a pretty good chance of making it for the Gryffindor/Slytherin team."

"Which broom are you going to use," asked Fred. "If you can avoid it, you don't want to try out on one of the school brooms mate. They're practically ancient!"

For the next ten minutes, the boys happily continued chatting about Quidditch. Growing board of it, Hermione thought furiously of a topic that would be intriguing enough for all that they'd stop going on and on about the blasted game. 'It's only interesting to watch. How on earth can they discuss it day in and day out?' Before the conclusion of the whole mess, Hermione would wish that she'd had let them continue discussing sports for the remainder of the time.

"So pulled any really wicked pranks lately," asked Hermione.

Growing suspicious about Hermione actually asking such a question, George hesitantly told her of a fair few.

"Last year after a particularly boring class of Professor Quirrell's…" and thus began Hermione's initial interest in pranks, very unlike her. But she figured that as long as they weren't done with the intent upon bullying others or pulled on a defenseless individual that they weren't that bad after all.

"What happened to the sweet little innocent Hermione Granger we all knew and loved," teased Harry wiping away a fake tear.

"I'm fully aware that a vast majority of the school thinks me a bookworm, but they forget that just because one enjoys studying that doesn't necessarily mean that I can't have a bit of fun every once in a while."

"Alright," said Fred with a dangerously bright gleam in his eyes. "What do you say to us having a bit of fun right now since we have nothing better to do."

Harry could sense that his friend was a bit apprehensive as she should be. Surprisingly, she agreed. "Is this bit of fun going to directly harm anyone?" she asked.

"Not directly," said Fred illusively.

Being the sly Slytherin that he was, Draco said, "Exactly what does it involve?"

"Are you'll interested in having a joking contest of sorts?"

"We're in," answered Draco for everyone.

"Here's how it goes, each of us tells either a joke or a riddle weather wizarding or muggle, the best one by far wins," said Fred, "Here's the catch," interjected his twin, "The winner gets to choose what we do to pass the time until dinner. So choose the joke carefully; unless you want to get stuck doing something you find dreadfully boring or frightening. I say frightening, because if Harry were to win, I'm almost certain that he'd choose flying, which I know isn't your cup of tea Hermione."

"Still in, Mione," asked Harry.

"You bet I am," stated Hermione, unwilling to back down now.

"Do you two know how to play wand, parchment, stones," asked Fred.

"Is it pretty much like rock paper scissors," inquired Hermione.

"Yep," said Harry. "The two seventh year prefects played it on our first night to determine who had to give us the tour of the place and explain the rules to us. They didn't think that any of us had heard them do so, but I did. Draco explained the game to me."

"Um Harry, do you know the motions," asked George hesitantly. He was afraid to offend him by asking, but didn't want Harry to lose because he wasn't aware of them.

"Yeah, thanks for asking though," said Harry.

"One, two, three," counted Hermione. Fred was victorious narrowly beating Hermione.

"The one I've chosen is a long one, would you rather the both of us tell it," asked the twin.

"That's cool with me," stated Harry.

"I second," said Draco.

"So it's agreed," asked Fred.

"Yep." The trio chorused.

"Here goes," said Fred.

[INEXPERIENCED CURRY TASTER]

[Notes from An Inexperienced Curry Taster Named FRANK, who was visiting Durban from the U.S. Recently I was honoured to be selected as a judge at a curry cook-off. The original person called in sick at the last moment and I happened to be standing there at the judge's table asking directions to the beer wagon when the call came. I was assured by the other two judges (couple of local Indians) that the curry wouldn't be all that spicy, and besides, they told me I could have free beer during the tasting, so I accepted. Here are the scorecards from the event:]

[Curry # 1: Manoj's Maniac Mobster Monster Curry]

[JUDGE ONE : A little too heavy on tomato. Amusing kick.

JUDGE TWO : Nice, smooth tomato flavour. Very mild.

FRANK: Holy sh*t, what the hell is this stuff? You could remove dried paint from your driveway. Took me two beers to put the flames out. I hope that's the worst one. These people are crazy.]

Both Harry and Hermione were smiling broadly. Draco was doing his very best to prevent himself from smiling, as he didn't want to outright laugh; the joke which caused everyone to burst into histarics would be the winner, and Draco naturally wanted to be the one.

George picked up where his twin left off:

[Curry # 2: Applesamy's Afterburner Curry,]

["JUDGE ONE : Smoky, with a hint of pork. Slight Jalapeno tang.

JUDGE TWO: Exciting BBQ flavour, needs more peppers to be taken seriously.

FRANK: Keep this out of reach of children! I'm not sure what I am supposed to taste besides pain. I had to wave off two people who wanted to give me the Heimlich manoeuvre. They had to rush in more beer when they saw the look on my face.]

Draco snickered.

[Curry # 3: Farouk's Famous Burn Down the Barn curry]

[JUDGE ONE: Excellent firehouse curry! Great kick. Needs more beans.

JUDGE TWO : A beanless curry, a bit salty, good use of red peppers.

FRANK: Call Colesburg, I've located a uranium spill. My nose feels like I have been snorting Drano. Everyone knows the routine by now, get me more beer before I ignite. Barmaid pounded me on the back; now my backbone is in the front part of my chest. I'm getting sh*t-faced from all the beer.]

At this point, Harry and Hermione were laughing continuously, not quite histarical yet, but on the verge. Draco stubbornly had his hand over his mouth in the vain attempt to stifle his laughter.

Fred took over where George left off:

[Curry # 4: Barbu's Black Magic]

["JUDGE ONE: Black bean curry with almost no spice. Disappointing.

JUDGE TWO : Hint of lime in the black beans. Good side dish for fish or other mild foods, not much of a curry.

FRANK: I felt something scraping across my tongue, but was unable to taste it, is it possible to burn-out taste buds? Savathree, the bar maid, was standing behind me with fresh refills; that 300 lb. b*tch is starting to look HOT, just like this nuclear waste I'm eating. Is curry an aphrodisiac?]

Hermione was laughing so hard that tears began streaming down her cheeks. Harry and Draco weren't quite at that point, but if the humor of the joke didn't tone it down a knotch they would be. 'It'd be a total disgrace to the Malfoy name if father saw me like this.' thought Draco.

[Curry # 5: Laveshnee's Legal Lip Remover]

[JUDGE ONE: Meaty, strong curry. Cayenne peppers freshly ground, adding considerable kick. Very impressive.

JUDGE TWO : Curry using shredded beef; could use more tomato. Must admit the cayenne peppers make a strong statement.

FRANK : My ears are ringing, sweat is pouring off my forehead and I can no longer focus my eyes. I f*rted and four people behind me needed paramedics. The contestant seemed offended when I told her that her curry had given me brain damage. Savathree saved my tongue from bleeding by pouring beer directly on it from a pitcher. I wonder if I'm burning my lips off? It really p*sses me off that the other judges asked me to stop screaming. Screw them!]

Harry finally dissolved into histarics as had Hermione.

[Curry # 6: Vera's Very Vegetarian Variety]

[JUDGE ONE : Thin yet bold vegetarian variety curry. Good balance of spice and peppers.

JUDGE TWO: The best yet. Aggressive use of peppers, onions, and garlic. Superb.

FRANK: My intestines are now a straight pipe filled with gaseous, sulfuric flames. I sh*t myself when I farted and I'm worried it will eat through the chair. No one seems inclined to stand behind me except that sl*t Savathree, she must be kinkier than I thought. Can't feel my lips anymore. I need to wipe my ass with a snow cone!]

Unable to continue on any longer George continued:

[Curry # 7: Sugash's Screaming Sensation Curry]

"[JUDGE ONE: A mediocre curry with too much reliance on canned peppers.

JUDGE TWO : Ho Hum, tastes as if the chef literally threw in a can of curry peppers at the last moment. I should note that I am worried about Judge Number 3. He appears to be in a bit of distress as he is cursing uncontrollably.

FRANK : You could put a grenade in my mouth, pull the pin, and I wouldn't feel a ****ing thing. I've lost the sight in one eye, and the world sounds like it is made of rushing water. My shirt is covered with curry which slid unnoticed out of my mouth. My pants are full of lava-like sh*t to match my damn shirt. At least during the autopsy they'll know what killed me. I've decided to stop breathing, it's too painful. F*** it, I'm not getting any oxygen anyway. If I need air, I'll just suck it in through the 4 inch hole in my stomach.]

At this point, Harry and Hermione were in danger of fainting from lack of oxygen; Draco finally was unable to hold it in any longer bursting into histarics.

[Curry # 8: Hansraj's Mount Saint Curry]

[JUDGE ONE : A perfect ending, this is a nice blend curry, safe for all, not too bold but spicy enough to declare its existence.

JUDGE TWO : This final entry is a good, balanced curry, neither mild nor hot. Sorry to see that most of it was lost when Judge Number 3 passed out, fell over and pulled the curry pot down on top of himself. Not sure if he's going to make it. Poor Yank, wonder how he'd have reacted to a really hot curry?]

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I do believe that we succeeded in causing each of you to go into histarical laughter, but just in case any of you three can beat us, give it a try." said Fred.

"How on earth did you two manage to remember all of that," asked Hermione clearly envious at the fact that they could retain so much information. It almost sounded as if they'd memorized it.

"We are blessed with an eidetic memory," said George.

"Wha," asked Draco.

"Most simpily call it a photographic memory. It would make sense; it explains how you two have the ability to pull off such marvelous pranks. I presume that most of them are potion based." stated Hermione.

"Spot on as usual," said Fred giving Hermione a high-five.

"Who wants to go next?" asked Fred.

"Me!" said Harry. "I've decided to ask you to try to answer a riddle," said Harry smugly.

"What relation to you would be your father's sister's sister-in-law?"

"Um, your aunt," guessed Draco.

"Nope." said Harry smugly, the reasoning behind him asking such a riddle was to prove a point to Draco about his father.

"Your sister's sister-in-law twice removed," asked Hermione.

"Nope."

"Yo momma," said George sarcastically. Harry looked gobsmacked at the fact that George guessed it purely on luck.

"I can't believe it…you're right!" exclaimed Harry.

"You won't mind going last would you Draco," asked Hermione sweetly.

"Only for you," retorted Draco.

["THE SNAKE AND THE RABBIT,"}

["A snake and a rabbit were racing along a pair of intersecting forest pathways one day, when they collided at the point where the pathways meet. They immediately began to argue with one another as to who was at fault for the mishap."]

["When the snake remarked that he had been blind since birth, and thus should be given additional leeway, the rabbit said that he, too, had been blind since birth. The two animals then forgot about the collision and began commiserating concerning the problems of being blind."]

["The snake said that his greatest regret was the loss of his identity. He had never been able to see his reflection in water, and for that reason did not know exactly what he looked like, or even what he was."]

["The rabbit declared that he had the same problem. Seeing a way that they could help each other, the rabbit proposed that one feel the other from head to toe, and then try to describe what the other animal was."]

Harry snickered.

["The snake agreed, and started by winding himself around the rabbit. After a few moments, he announced, "You've got very soft, fuzzy fur, long ears, big rear feet, and a little fuzzy ball for a tail. I think that you must be a bunny rabbit!"]

["The rabbit was much relieved to find his identity, and proceeded to return the favor to the snake. After feeling about the snake's body for a few minutes, he asserted, "Well, you're scaly, you're slimy, you've got beady little eyes, you squirm and slither all the time, and you've got a forked tongue. I think you're a lawyer!"]

"And that's that," said Hermione. Everyone chuckled.

"Draco," said Harry pointedly as the blond sat their in silence.

"Okay," said Draco. "Patience is a virtue that you clearly haven't learned quite yet." Harry smacked Draco over the head for that remark.

"Yes I have. If I hadn't I wouldn't be able to deal with you."

"Are you going to tell us a joke or ask a riddle," asked George.

"Wizarding riddle," said Draco. "Since neither of you have bothered to tell one."

["A man was found murdered one Sunday."]

["His wife immediately flooed the Aurors."]

["The Aurors questioned his wife and the staff under veritaserum and were given these alibis:

The wife said she was in beed reading at the time.

The kitchen elf said she was cooking as a good elf should be.

The gardener, a squibb without pay who was given a roof over his head at in return for his work, claimed he was planting seeds.

The Head elf claimed that she was getting her master's mail an' not opening it at the time. (since she was the Head elf she was given that prevledge)

Yet another male elf was polishing the silver."]

"Who did it and how do you know?" asked Draco.

"If it were a Muggle household, it would be the Head elf because the mail doesn't run on Sunday," said Hermione logically.

"I reckon it's the gardener since he is the only human being in the house apart from the wife; house elfs can't do harm to their masters," said Fred.

"You're right," said Draco. "But it appears that if it were told from a Muggle's perspective that it very well could have been the thing getting the mail."

Hermione glared at Draco for calling an elf a thing.

Since Fred and George's joke was by far the funniest, they all reluctantly agreed that the twins won. While the other joke was humerious it wasn't quite on the level as the other one. Harry's riddle was a bit tricky to guess, good, but not hard enough to out-class the twins. Draco's riddle was definitely intriguing and puzzling but yet again, the twins had him beat by a long shot.

Everyone groaned when the realization of what that would entail. It meant that the two troublemakers would be in charge of what they did for the remainder of their free time. It was going to be a nightmare!

-Alright kiddies, there's my cliffie. just a few things. First off, the jokes don't belong to me. One of them was sent to me by a friend on facebook. I decided to share it with you, hence their little joke contest. If the content matter in this chappie warrants a rating change please let me know and I will change it accordingly. I hope that it isn't necessary but if it is, then it's best that I go ahead and do so. Thanks for reading and reviewing. BTW I had intended to leave you with a far worse cliffie, but changed my mind at the last second. Read and review.

Preview for next chappie:

The prank, the argument, a training session, and at long last Quidditch trials.


	26. Chapter 26 bk 2 chap 5 Quidditch

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related materials all belong to JKR. All I got was this lousy T-shirt and the permission to play in the sandbox that xyv created of an AU world.

Blind Faith, Slytherin's Heir

Bk 2 Chapter 5, Quidditch

Everyone groaned when the realization of what exactly this would entail finally sank in. It meant that the two troublemakers would be in charge of what they did for the remainder of their free time. It was going to be a nightmare!

Deciding upon a plan of action for said prank, George said, "Harry, Professor Snape does allow you to brew the occasional potions in his labatory doesn't he?"

"Um," Harry stammered, "You're indeed correct, but the agreement between Severus and I is that any extracurricular potions experiments that I do are almost always supervised, so if you don't desire taking the risk of getting caught breaking into his lab, then you'd best be smart in thinking up a solution to our problem."

Giving Harry a meaningful look, Draco stated, "Say that we did know of just the place to brew in secret. If we three so choose, we could find the perfect spot for you to plan and engineer future pranks. Their's only one stipulation though, and it is that we get to decide whom the prank is pulled on. Deal? Or would you rather take your chances of getting caught in the middle of a b&e?" Judging by the twins expressions Draco knew that he had them hook line and sinker.

"You're on!" said Fred as the duo shook Draco's hands simultainiously.

As Hermione led the way to the seventh floor, the boys continued their daily Quidditch talk. "The Cannons are complete rubbish," said Fred.

"How dare you diss them," protested Draco. "They have done remarkably well considering that they're in need of a decent chaser."

"They don't have a chance in hell," said Harry.

"The Holey-Head Harpies rock!" exclaimed Harry.

"Our sis is crazy about the Harpies as well mate," replied George.

"We are ruting for the Tornados," stated Fred.

"Oy guys," said Hermione loudly. "We're here." Hermione wore a look of deep concentration as she paced three times past the blank stretch of wall wishing for what they needed.

On her third time around, a wooden door came into being where only moments previously stood a blank stretch of wall. "Wow!" said one twin.

"Wicked!" was the other's response.

Opening the door, Hermione entered the room as the twins gaped in astonishment at the sight before them. Apparently Draco Malfoy wasn't pulling their leg as they'd expected. In front of them was a fully stalked potions lab.

"So who do you reckon should be our first victim?" asked George.

"If anyone deserves to be royally pranked it's definitely Professor Lockhart," said Draco enthusiastically.

"We were planning upon hittin' him today anyways," said Fred, "So Lockhart it is."

For the next two hours, they diligently brewed a potion that if brewed correctly would turn the great git into the ponce he was. He would be dressed in a pink dress, make up and all. But that wasn't the most brilliant part, if everything went as planned, all of his classes would have the honor to listen to the pansy singing in a high soprano tone for twenty-four hours straight!

Shortly before dinner was to begin, Fred slipped into the kitchens and told a house elf to put a 'vitamin supplement' potion into the professor's drink; claiming that Madame Pomfrey had asked Harry to ensure that it got done, but that Harry was unable to bring it down in person since he was working on homework. The elf bought it doing as asked, never once giving it a second thought.

Harry and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table at long last, doing their best to appear as if nothing in the least bit out of the ordinary would happen during the evening meal.

"So Draco what have you been up to," asked Blaise coyly, the black Slytherin wasn't stupid, he quickly caught onto the duo's weird behaviour.

"Just hanging out as usual," was the blond's response.

Deciding not to push the point which would inadvertently draw attention to Draco's antics Blaise dropped it for the time being.

"Har," whispered Draco excitedly, "He's picking up his goblet and taking a sip."

Two minutes later it happened. Where once sat a slightly feminine looking male now sat an irate Professor Lockhart gone dragg. The whole great hall broke out into gales of laughter.

Trying her best to not betray the humor in her voice, Professor McGonagall politely asked him, "Are you going for a new look? Perhaps you'll be promoted to "Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award" First Class."

"That'd be perfect," drawled Professor Snape sarcastically.

Then it all blew up in their faces. Where the dress was a vibrant pink a mere few seconds ago, now in flowery patterns could be seen these five names: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. The trio wore looks of utmost horror on their faces. While the twins, always happy for the notariety didn't look at all perturbed by the fact that they had clearly made a mistake in the brewing of said potion. 'How did our magical signatures get detected?' thought Hermione furiously.

Colin quickly snapped a few shots of the spectical to add to his growing album of humiliating pictures of the professor, which he planned to use as black mail on him if it were ever necessary.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco made a mad dash for the double doors in an attempt to flee the unwanted patts on the back for a job well done that everyone took it upon themselves to shower them with. On the otherhand, the twins were thrilled at all of the attention that they were receiving.

Before they could escape into the school at large, Dumbledore requested that the five of them go up to his office for a little chat. All five involved groaned upon that lovely announcement.

Fred and George didn't so much care about any punishment that they would undoubtedly receive for a bit of rule breaking; the howler that they would be getting in the next day or so, from their mum, though, even they couldn't deny that they dreaded the morne.

Hermione fought back tears. This would put a blemish on her school record. Granted it wouldn't really affect any future employment offers or anything remotely relevant to the muggleborn's life after Hogwarts; this was her first time being sent to 'the principal's office' so to speak.

Harry was slightly anxious at the prospect of any detentions that he would undoubtedly serve. Ever since their first meeting in the bookshop, the Professor had been taking every opportunity possible to get some time alone with him; Harry could only assume that he intended to persuade the-boy-who-lived into enjoying his fame rather than detesting it. Since his aunt would be getting the same standard Hogwarts letter informing her of her child's minor rule breaking escapade, the boy only naturally assumed that his relaxing weekend amongst family and friends that was formerly scheduled and sanctioned by the Headmaster would now be canceled either by Albus Dumbledore or more likely his aunt as her manner of punishment.

Draco felt sick. He knew that ordinarily Professor Snape would run interference for his Slytherins in the sending of such a letter when absolutely necessary; this time however, it happened in front of the whole blasted school. Even if Severus wanted to intercept it in order to spare Draco his father's wrath word would get back to Lucius Malfoy regardless.

Upon reaching said office, they nervously awaited the Headmaster's arrival; Fred and George did their best to cheer up Draco to no avail. "Every time we get the pleasure of entering his inter-sanction, he always downplays our pranks to the school at large; maybe he will be so inclined this time," said George.

"I don't think so," said Harry hesitantly. "He's hell bent upon getting me under his control. I'm sorry that I encouraged you to participate in our little game Draco." Harry gave Draco a meaningful look hoping to convey the hidden meaning behind his words.

Just as Draco began to reply Dumbledore came walking down the corridor leading to his office whistling happily. "Sherburt lemon," the leader of the Light uttered the password to the gargoyle guarding the moving spiral staircase leading to his office.

"Have a seat," said Professor Dumbledore invitingly.

"Would either of you like to share with me what gave you the inspiration to work together in pranking your defence professor?"

Silence was the quintet's only response.

"Alright then, all five of you will serve detention for your appalling behaviour. What you did could ruin Professor Lockhart's pristine reputation; it's a disgrace for a wizard to ware such atire when amongst wizarding folk." Harry snickered at Dumbledore's foolish error. It was strange for a male to dress so in the muggle world as well; although Dumbledore was probably ignorant of such. That had been the whole point in pranking him so. At least some of his fans would openly snicker if any of those photos were released to the public.

"I wouldn't be so unphased by the fact that you will be serving detention; oh did I forget to mention that each of you will serve separate detentions. Harry you will of course be serving the duration of your detention with Professor Lockhart," Harry groaned. "Draco you will be with Filch. Hermione you will be serving yours with Madame Pense writing and owling off late book returns. Doesn't that sound so exciting," he paused giving it a moment for it to sink into the witch's brain that he was clearly being sarcastic about the whole affair. This only infuriated the girl. "Fred and George you will be cataloging all of Filch's records of infractions committed by each and every Hogwarts student alphabetically mind you. I think we all now have detentions that will truly teach us to not prank our betters I hope."

The twins were stunned; man the Headmaster must really have it in for Harry or something. The Headmaster had never cracked down on them so hard before.

"I will be sending a detailed letter to your parents informing them of what took place," he said. "You are dismissed. Good night."

They hurridly left his office too stunned to speak.

sss

The next evening while in the library, Harry decided to inform his two closest friends about the fact that the spell was more of a cover for the use of his 'sight' than anything.

"As I'm sure you're aware by now, Mione, since I am working on building my 'sight' back up to where it was last year, the animadvirto de sanus spell translated literally, sight to sound will serve as a cover for my use of my 'sight'. While such a spell will allow a blind wizard to function in a game of Quidditch adequately, I would of course choose to use my 'sight' just to be on the safe side."

"Cool," said Draco. "You reckon that the spell would be functional to a person with sight?"

"Yeah probably," replied Harry. "But you should be aware that the spell doesn't work for everybody."

"It'd be wicked if I could try to use the spell while blind folded. You know, to get an accurate feel for how you do things. It wouldn't be asking to much would it?" asked the blond hesitantly.

"I'm fine with it. I'll even teach you the spell, but um, maybe we should wait to perform this little experiment until after things die down a bit," said Harry.

"So Draco," asked Hermione. "What broom are you going to try-out with?"

"Is it true?" asked a voice from nearby. Neville, having heard the conversation had come over to confront them.

"About what, Longbottom?" Harry asked coolly.

The Gryffindor asked, "Are you really trying out for Quidditch?"

"What if I am?" Harry growled, letting his anger take control. "It's not really any of your business; anyway, you of all people should know that I can do this."

"I remember your flying lesson with Draco last year," Neville agreed. "You flew brilliantly. I also remember that you did it on an empty Quidditch field. In a real game, there's stands full of students and other players i trying /i to knock you off your broom. You know how your sight gets when you're around too much magic – it's too dangerous!"

"Neville!" Harry yelled in warning.

"What? Do you think that spell is going to fool anybody," he asked heatedly. "I researched that spell before Hermione owled the book to you. I'd hoped it would help you somehow. I know it's useless."

"You mean to tell me that you went into my things while we were on the train home!" shrieked Hermione.

"I only looked. Professor Dumbledore had said that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on things…" trailed off Longbottom; completely unaware what he'd let slip in the process.

"You don't understand –" Harry began.

"Yes I do!" Neville almost screamed, drawing the attention of the entire library. "You're a twelve year old boy who's so intent on proving that you can do what everybody else can, that you're taking stupid risks! Well I'm not letting you do it to yourself this time. If you try-out on Saturday, I'll stop you. I'll go straight to Dumbledore and tell him everything if I have to."

"Out! All of you leave at once!" exclaimed the librarian. If Mrs. Granger hadn't been one of her favourite students, Madame Pense would have long sense kicked them out, but until now she reasoned, that Mrs. Granger would only allow her best friend to act so outrageously in a library if the argument were absolutely necessary and if taking it 'outside' would cause the two boys to get into a physical altercation; the situation had reached the ears of the other students scattered around the room so she had to end it.

Harry stormed out of the library and slammed the door behind him. Stopping for a moment, he leaned back against it as he tried to get his emotions under control. The situation with Longbottom – Nev had caused Harry a lot of heartache for months. Now he was threatening the disclosure of his abilities to Dumbledore in an attempt to control his actions.

Standing in the hallway, he rubbed his eyes, using his calming exercises as he formed a plan in his mind. He needed to remind Neville that while he didn't have the use of his eyes, he was far from 'handicapped' by it. A plan formed in his head; not a pleasant one, but something that might possibly make him think twice about the way he'd been acting toward him. Pushing off from the wall, he began searching for him before either Draco or Hermione said something that they would regret later.

Moving purposefully through the halls, Harry cast out his senses, looking for any trace of his friends. His inner eye was more limited here than other places, thanks to the magic that infused the walls. The glare from them blocked Harry's sight from seeing anything beyond. Still, he pressed on, knowing that he would find them somehow, and quickly enough he did. It wasn't that hard, he decided as he stood outside the closed door of a nearly empty classroom. The yelling inside was clearly audible from the hallway and had alerted Harry of their presence long before he reached it.

Harry stood for a few moments, as they argued; the plan in his head had a good chance of working, but he was going to hurt his feelings badly and possibly end their friendship. Letting out a low sigh, he faced the fact that if he didn't get him to change his mind about this, that their friendship wouldn't mean anything anyway. Bracing himself, Harry quietly opened the door and slipped into the room.

In the center, Draco along with Hermione and Neville were standing toe to toe in a screaming match. He couldn't really make out what each was saying, though it was doubtful that they could either. They were so wrapped up in their own rants, that Harry doubted that they were even listening to each other. While it was allowing the three to vent their spleens, it wasn't resolving anything. Taking a deep breath, Harry yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"Stop it!"

Hermione, Draco, and Longbottom, who'd all missed Harry's entrance, jumped at the sound of his voice. There was a feeling of cold anger that rolled off him and had the three of his friends backing away in alarm. Stalking across the room to Neville, Harry let his face twist into an expression of disgust and said, "Forget it Draco, you're wasting your breath. It's not like the little squib is worth it anyway."

Gasps issued from his friends at Harry's harsh words. Neville, with a horrified look on his face, asked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me squib," he answered. "That's what you are, isn't it, your own family was ashamed of you, so much that your uncle dropped you out the window onto the drive. You didn't even fight back; a real wizard would have at least unleashed some form of accidental magic in retaliation."

The force of Neville's slap split Harry's lip and knocked the glasses from his face. He didn't show it but the true pain of it wasn't the blow, it was the effect that he was having on his so called friend. Unfortunately, he knew that his job was far from finished.

"Don't you ever say that!" Neville cried tearfully.

"Truth hurts?" Harry sneered back. "Really, as smart in herbology as you are, you'll never measure up to a potion's master's level of excellence in herbology."

Hermione took a step toward them, wanting to stop this, but seemed unsure just who she wanted to help. Harry was her friend, but the things he was saying to Neville were cruel. Harry could feel the confusion and hurt radiating off his friend, but kept his attention on the Gryffindor, not that he was making it easy to ignore him.

"That's not true!" the boy yelled as he pounded him with his fists. "I'm a better wizard than any other pureblood in our year, better than a lot of them two years above us. I'm no less than any of you and I've proved it more than once! Dumbledore told me how superior my magical gifts are than most."

"Funny," Harry said, his voice and expression suddenly blank. "I've been saying the exact same thing to you since I saved you from Voldemort last term. You remember that night, don't you? I stopped Quirrell from KILLING YOU and broke the charm that necklace had over me by myself! No matter what load of codswalop we fed the Headmaster; you were their you saw it with your own eyes! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here now."

Harry couldn't see the stricken look that suddenly crossed Neville's face, but he could sense the conflicted emotions swirling underneath. He was angry with him, definitely. There was also guilt, sadness, and concern. He never doubted that Neville cared about him, or that he was doing this for what he thought was his best interests. Somewhere in the past six months, however, he'd decided that he was incapable of taking care of himself. That was something that had to change.

"You nearly got yourself killed doing it," Neville sobbed as he regained his voice. "If you had died it would have been entirely my fault."

"And you could have blocked a point-blank killing curse?" Harry asked quietly. He'd gotten the boy's attention, now he needed to make him realize the double standard he was using with him. He only hoped that he would start to reason out what he was trying to say.

"No – but – that's not the point..." Neville said. "I know what you're doing; he explained it to me... You don't have anything to prove. I just can't stand the thought of something happening to you."

"What –" Harry asked in bafflement. "Nev, what are you talking about?"

"I understand why you think you have to do these things," he answered as he stared at the floor intently. He couldn't bring himself to look at him. "The headmaster took me aside and tried to explain it after Halloween, but I didn't really understand until the thing with the necklace. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. People expect you to be more than just another student. You're a symbol for the light. It's why he sent you to live with your relatives instead of staying in the wizarding world. Professor Dumbledore was trying to shield you from having to live up to that image, but you started doing it anyway when you got to school."

"So you've been spying on me for him," Harry said heavily as a headache settled in behind his eyes. "What have you told him, Neville? What does he already know?"

"I haven't!" he squeaked in denial. "I wouldn't do that. I just agreed to try and keep you from getting into too much trouble."

Turning away from his friends while he reigned in his emotions, Harry felt the first real pangs of dislike for Dumbledore. It was one thing to be over protective, but to use his friends... Harry took a few slow deep breaths like Sal had taught him and returned to the task at hand. Turning back to Neville, he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course!" he replied quickly. "It's just –"

"You think I don't consider my own safety sometimes," he supplied. After a quiet 'yes' from Nev, Harry went on. "The thing is that you have to trust me completely or not at all. I've lived this way since I was four years old. I've survived up till now, trolls, Dark Lords and all. I can do this on my own if I have to, but I'd rather have my friends at my side. You, Draco, Blaise – even Weasley isn't so bad sometimes. But I need you to understand that I know what I'm doing."

"I'm trying out for Quidditch on Saturday," he said, holding up a hand to forestall Neville's retort. "The professors will be there, and the pitch is charmed to keep us from hurting ourselves too badly. If you think I can't handle myself after try-outs, then I won't play." Now Harry had to hold up a hand to keep Draco from protesting. "But I need you to be honest about it. Remember what you said about being unfairly judged, I just want you to do the same with me."

That said, Harry grabbed Draco's sleeve and pulled the Slytherin toward the door. "Draco, Hermione, and I are going back to our common rooms; think about what I said, OK?"

Not waiting for his response, Hermione, Draco, and Harry left the classroom and began walking back to where their classmates were waiting. Pulling out a handkerchief, Draco handed it to Harry to dab at his bloody lip.

"Quite the way you have with girls," the blond quipped. "I can't wait to see you inviting somebody to the Yule Ball."

"Ha-Ha," Harry grumbled. "Honestly though, you know why I did it. It's the only way I could think of to make him really think about what he was doing."

"What a way to get your point across Har," said Hermione as they approached the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower. "So you think you'll try out for the team?"

"About that," answered Harry as he pulled his friend to a stop. "I have an idea..."

sss

The rest of the week went surprisingly smooth for Harry. When he and Draco got to the common room, returning from their confrontation with Neville, since they couldn't return to the library after their little stunt, no one asked what had happened, nor about what had been said in the blow-up at the table. At the time of the blow-up, many fellow snakes were conveniently placed at nearby tables to keep an eye on things hence their knowledge on the topic. Picking up their notes, or whatever they were doing, everyone was no longer paying them any attention.

Friday came faster than Harry really cared for and he was working feverishly to be ready for the next day. With Sal and Ro's help, he'd finally been able to get some control over the glowing eyes that his magic caused. In fact, they'd decided to use it as a prop when he cast his fake Animadvirto de Sanus. He'd also gone into more detail with Draco over his plans for Saturday, the Slytherin wasn't exactly happy about the situation either.

Given Draco's temper at the present time, Sal had decided to work with Hermione to prevent her from sustaining any injuries. Sal was deeply concerned for the blond, but he didn't have to take it out upon any available target.

"I don't like it," complained the blond as they both stood with their new practice swords, going through the new 'dances' that Ric was teaching them. "You're going to make a lot of enemies, and if we do like you said, it's a fate worse than death!"

"Dramatic much?" asked Harry with a grin as they carried on with their individual dances.

Ric had wasted no time beginning their weapon training. As he'd promised Sal, Harry now used two wooden scimitars, weighted and proportioned to match actual blades for someone his size. Hermione had been given a shorter sized practice sword which would allow her to have easy access to her wand and other weapons at the same time. Draco had been given a long, slim wooden blade that Ric identified as a longsword. Having a long pommel, it could be used one-handed with ease, but left room for a second when more force was needed. On his other hand he wore a metallic gauntlet that their teacher called a Bracer.

The Bracer consisted of a leather glove covered with metal plates and suds, protecting the hand from injury. Above the wrist, it became a silvery metal sheath that reached nearly to the elbow. According to Ric, the Bracer allowed Draco full movement of his left arm, but when he presented it in a defensive position, a protective ward resembling a shield would appear. Not only would it protect against muggle -type weapons, but most spells save the unforgivables.

Each of them practiced their own special dance, a series of movements that made proper offensive and defensive movements instinctive. They were to train thusly an entire hour every morning, doing nothing but the particular dance until they had it perfected to the point that Ric thought they were ready to learn the next one. So far, the only development that Harry could notice was that every day afterwards, they felt like their arms were going to fall off.

Though the now familiar ache was creeping across his shoulders, Draco didn't let it distract him from the subject they were discussing. "You really don't understand; we're messing with the order of the universe here."

"Trust me," Harry answered, puffing with exertion. "I know what I'm doing. Anyway, you don't have to do it with me. I'll understand if you want to back out."

Bristling, the blond responded, "No, I said I'd do it, and I will. Besides, after everything that's happened, I really want to see their faces."

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry continued with his dance, only grumbling when some new ache made itself known. He almost couldn't wait for tomorrow, but first he had to finish classes and meet up with Aunt Petunia at dinner.

sss

Lessons that day seemed to drag on forever. Even during his time in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey, Harry couldn't seem to concentrate. Every spare moment had him remembering the rush of wind and the giddy feeling he'd get at the beginning of a dive. The medi-witch was more than a little annoyed at his lack of attention, but even fear of her ire couldn't get him to pay more attention.

At last, classes for the week finished, and Harry found himself at the Slytherin table in the great hall with his friends as they waited for dinner. Theo and Millicent were going on about how dreadful Professor Lockhart was in class that day, telling a wild and not-quite believable tale of how he charmed a Medusa into gazing at its own reflection – thus turning it to stone, while Draco and Blaise crowed excitedly about Quidditch try-outs the next morning. Harry was so wrapped up in the conversations that he entirely missed Aunt Petunia's entry until a wild cry of "MUM!" erupted from the Hufflepuff table.

Excusing himself from his friends, Harry made his way to the entrance, knowing that Petunia would still be there, trapped in his cousin's bone crushing hug. Stepping up to them, he waited patiently for mother and son to finish before he gave his own greeting. He was pleasantly surprised, despite the giggles that erupted from the surrounding tables, to be pulled into the hug by his aunt.

Blushing hotly, Harry went with them to the Hufflepuff table and sat as Dudley introduced Petunia to all his new friends and classmates. There was some snickering going on in the hall, mostly at the Gryffindor table. Most were aware, however, of Dudley's unique circumstances and good-naturedly let his behaviour slide.

Letting the drone of his cousin's nearly constant chatter wash over him, Harry relaxed and closed his inner eye with a relieved sigh. He could keep it open for most of a day anymore, but the constant barrage from both Hogwarts and its students still left him with a headache by the end of it. So relaxed was he, that he almost missed the question from his aunt.

"So, Harry," she asked. "What's so important at the school that you can't spend the night with us tonight? And what is this I heard about you and your friends getting caught playing a prank on one of your teachers? I only got the letter today, as did the rest of your friend's families…the note said something about a failed attempt to intercept the mail by persons unknown."

"Er," Harry muttered, trying to think up a good way to break the news to her. Dudley, on the other hand, had no problem explaining.

"Harry's trying out for Quidditch tomorrow," the blond boy crowed, silencing all conversation nearby them, including the ones at other tables. It quickly picked up again, urgent whispers running up and down all the house tables.

"You're what?" asked Petunia quietly.

"I'm trying out for Quidditch," Harry admitted.

"That thing where you fly around on brooms?" she asked. "When did you decide you were going to do this?"

"Well," Harry explained uncomfortably. "Draco took me out flying last Halloween, holding the broom, you understand," he added for the benefit of the others listening. "Anyway I loved it and decided I had to try and find a way to be able to play. Over the summer I found a spell that would allow me to."

"So you've been planning to do this for almost a year," Petunia said with an edge in her voice. "Did Severus know?"

"I told him over the summer," Harry answered miserably. "When we met up with him in Diagon Alley, I asked him to help me with the spell." Wincing, Harry reopened his inner eye to peek at Petunia and see just how mad she really was. To his surprise, there was no anger at all, rather a sense of amusement directed at him.

"You knew!" he yelped. "You're not mad."

"Severus was over for a visit two days ago. He told me all about it. I was worried and upset at first, but I got over it." Pulling her nephew close and touching her head to his, she whispered. "I do get over-worried sometimes – you boys are all I have left; at the same time, I trust you. I've watched you grow from a boy to a young man; you've always shown more maturity than most adults I know. If you think you can do this, and you've thought it out, I'll be in the stands with Duds tomorrow cheering you on. And by the way, did you know that Severus was the one who attempted to prevent us from finding out about the prank? Wonder why." Gripping him a little tighter and letting more humour creep into her voice, she continued. "And if you ever keep anything like this from me again, I'll tan your hide."

Grinning back at his aunt, and trying (poorly) to hold back tears of happiness, Harry sniffed and dug into his dinner. They had a wonderful meal, talking about classes and how they were going. Getting up after, Harry walked out of the hall with his aunt and cousin to escort them to the gates, never knowing of the worried gaze from the head table that followed him out.

sss

Saturday morning dawned warm and sunny. Being the weekend, Harry had expected that most of the school would still be in bed when he met Draco at the entrance to the great hall. Instead, when they entered, they found it full of students carrying on whispered discussions that ceased the moment they were noticed. The Slytherin was about to turn and flee, when Draco grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Ignore them," he said quietly. "Pretend it's any other day and come eat breakfast. We're both going to need all our energy."

Arriving at the Slytherin table, Harry sat down and asked Theo "What are you doing up so early? We have to drag you out of bed any other morning."

"I'm going to the Quidditch try-outs," he answered. "Everybody who isn't trying out is going to watch. After last night, I don't think there's anybody in the castle that doesn't want to see you try and fly. The Weasley twins even have a betting pool going; they're wagering on everything from which Slytherin team you end up flying on, to whether or not you even survive the try-outs."

A smile broke out on Harry's face at the last bit. "What's the odds at getting through the day and not visiting the hospital wing?"

"Ten-to-one," reported Theo after checking a parchment he held in his lap. "Thirty-to-one that you even make it on a house team."

A quick conference with Draco had Harry and him pooling money before the blond ran over to the Gryffindor table to make his own bet. They'd nearly finished breakfast when Ron Weasley approached the table and asked if Harry was really going to try out.

"You can't be serious," the dark haired Gryffindor said. He stood, holding a Nimbus 2001 that he'd gotten as an anonymous gift upon announcing he'd be flying for his house that year. Ginny Weasley stood with him as well, splitting her time giving Neville moon-eyed gazes and Harry piercing stares. Ever since their little argument, Neville was trying to look at the whole Quidditch thing from more than just his own; yes he wanted on both the inter-house team and the house one, but he wasn't going to get his knickers in a twist if Harry bested him or at least he would try not to be to pieved if that were the case. "Quidditch is dangerous business, Harry. You should really leave it to people that can handle it."

"Really," Harry answered, bristling. "How's the wrist of your best friend holding up Ron?"

Blanching at the memory of their first flying class, the Gryffindor recovered quickly and responded with a coolness in his voice that had never been there before. "That was then; he's gotten a lot better since. Well, I guess we'll just have to see you out there then," he said as he turned and walked away. Sending one more look at Harry, Ginny followed after her housemates.

"Well, that was weird," Harry said after they'd left.

"More of the same if you ask me," answered Draco as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "Mind you, Weasley hasn't been as bad as Neville he's been doing the same thing he has since last year."

"No, I mean Ginny Weasley. There's something different about her since last year. I'm not sure what... she doesn't seem to like me much anymore either."

"It's a Weasley," Draco reminded as he stood up. "I wouldn't worry about it. Come on; let's get down to the Quidditch pitch."

As they left, it seemed like half of the great hall finished their breakfast at the same time and made a dash for the door. Harry was by no means shy, but the sheer numbers of people watching made him want to just forget the whole thing and run back to his aunt's house. It was only the call of the pitch, nearing with every step, that kept him from doing just that. Soon they were about to pass through to the stands and enter the field, when he found his way blocked by several adults.

"Good morning, Harry," said Albus Dumbledore as he effectively blocked the boy's entry to the field. "You've come to be with your friends while they try-out? You can't be on the field while they do, but I'll let you come and sit in my box. Its close to the announcer's booth, you'll be able to hear everything that happens."

"Sorry, Headmaster, but I'm not here to cheer them on." Harry replied smoothly as he shrugged off the hand that Dumbledore had placed on his shoulder. "I'm trying-out for one of the teams."

Harry felt concern and determination well up behind the headmaster's shields as the ancient wizard held up a hand and spoke. "No, Harry, I can't allow it. The rules clearly prohibit your play. It's for your own safety."

"But it's not," answered Harry coolly as he nudged Draco, who pulled the Quidditch rulebook from his satchel. "The rules say that, and I quote, 'Any student of at least second year may participate as long as they are of good academic standing and have no uncorrected conditions that would cause harm to themselves or others."

Nodding emphatically, Dumbledore went on, "Then you must understand why it is necessary for you not to play."

"It says uncorrected conditions."

"Harry," Dumbledore said patiently. "Your sight was irreparably damaged. There is nothing to correct."

"But it can be approximated," Harry insisted. "I found a spell that converts some sounds into vision. It's ancient and doesn't work on everybody, that's why it isn't in use much, but it does for me."

"Without further study by a competent wizard, I still don't think –"

"I helped Mr Potter research his spell Albus," announced Professor Snape as he seemed to appear from nowhere. "While the spell isn't perfect, it does appear to be effective enough for this purpose."

Taking advantage of the large audience, Harry asked a bit loudly, "Are you forbidding me to play, Professor?"

A wave of realization and wry humour washed through the headmaster's sparks as he realized that he was being successfully manipulated by a twelve year old. Still, he wasn't about to let it go this quickly. "Please Harry, you know what kind of injuries can come from Quidditch; you've helped take care of numerous injuries last year. Those boys and girls had two good eyes and still were caught unawares."

Unmoved by the headmaster's arguments, Harry reminded, "I know all that, but today you will all be there and the pitch is warded to prevent serious injury. Unless you absolutely refuse to let me try playing, I'm going out there and getting on a team."

Professor Dumbledore was ready to do just that, Harry's safety should be paramount over whatever romantic notions he had about playing. Still, he felt boxed into a corner. There was no rule that would forbid him from playing, and Harry knew it. Moreover, the entire school was listening in on their discussion, so they knew it as well. Defeated, Albus only hoped that Harry wouldn't hurt himself too badly when he failed on the field. With a sigh, he announced, "I won't forbid your play, Harry. You have to understand, though, there will be no favouritism for you because of your disability. You will be accepted on a team, or not, by your own skill."

"Understood sir," Harry answered with a grin. "That's all I was asking for."

Slipping past the headmaster, Harry and Draco made it on to the field. Cringing at the glare caused by the sparks of both wards and wizards present, Harry suddenly realized just how hard spotting the Snitch might be.

"Harry!"

An excited voice was all the warning Harry got before being bowled over by the excited form of Dudley Dursley. They'd parted just the night before, but from the way he was acting, it was if he hadn't seen his cousin in weeks.

"Surprise!" squeaked the blond as he untangled himself from his cousin. "I bet you didn't expect to see us. Mum said we could come and watch you try out... do you know what Slytherin house team you're going to play for? Zack says that it's too bad that you can't play for us. He says we would have a real chance to win the Quidditch cup this year if our house were paired up with yours in the two-aside Quidditch teams. Cedric is our Seeker; he's really good – he helps me with my homework sometimes –"

"Duds!" Harry called out, to cut off his cousin's energetic monologue. "It's good to see you, but I don't have a lot of time to talk." Brightening, he retrieved an envelope from Draco and handed it to his cousin. "Do me a favour if you can, though. I need this delivered before try-outs start; can you do that for me?"

Reading the name of the addressed, Dudley looked up with wide eyes and nodded fiercely. With another quick hug and a goodbye, the Hufflepuff ran off to deliver the message. Turning his attention back to the pitch, Harry took stock of the chaos around them.

He hadn't been to Quidditch try-outs last year, so the process was new to him. The pitch was divided into four quarters. Each house team was currently meeting in its own section getting their candidates set up to play. Once everybody was accounted for, according to Draco and Blaise anyway, the pitch would be cleared and the captains meet with Madame Hooch to choose the order by which the houses would use the pitch, however, this year the try-outs would take place a bit differently than in years past, prior to the ordinary house trials, the teams would divide up into their inter-house groups. Everyone fourth year and below who wished to try-out would arrange themselves accordingly and await their try-outs; the two teams that were agreed upon would try-out together for their individual positions.

Even as Harry approached the Slytherin house to try-out first for the inter-house team, he was going to try-out for a spot on, he felt the stares of the entire school on him. From the closest he could feel scorn and dismissiveness in some of their auras, in others, simple curiosity. Only a rare few looked at Harry and saw past the dark glasses and cane. Each house had a few, but none concentrated as the house he'd been sorted into not so long ago. Harry could only hope that the other members from Gryffindor would allow him the opportunity.

Walking up to the Slytherin team captain, a dark haired, brutish seventh year that oozed maliciousness, he waited to be recognized.

"Potter," the captain sneered, "Come to be humiliated by real Quidditch players then? I highly suspect that most of the Gryffindorks who will be trying-out with our superior team will be far more suited for any of the positions than you."

"I thought I'd give the team a try, Flint," he answered casually.

With a feral grin, Flint asked, "What position does the spoiled little blind Boy-Who-Lived want to try for?"

"Seeker," Harry stated calmly. It was hard not to laugh at the Slytherin's words. He and Draco had jokingly gone over what they thought he'd say, and Flint had followed their private script almost perfectly.

Snorting at Harry's choice, Flint shook his head, "Won't happen Potter. Malfoy already has that spot if I have anything to say about it."

"Really," Draco asked, feigning interest and looking around. "Father's playing? I thought you had to be a current student."

"Don't be daft," Flint replied irritably. "I meant you; your father made sure you'd have a place on the team."

"That's just it," Draco explained. "I'm not trying out for the Slytherin team, only for the combination team. The only reason I'm here is to watch Harry fly."

"But you have to play Seeker!" Flint sputtered. "Your father said –"

"My father," interrupted Draco, "Didn't bother to talk with me about this. If you want a Seeker, you're going to have to hold try-outs."

"He wasn't very happy," Harry commented as Flint stormed away to find more candidates for the Seeker position.

"Understandable though," Draco answered. "Father was going to give the Slytherin team new brooms if I was made Seeker."

Confused, Harry said, "I thought you told Flint that you didn't know anything about your father getting you on the team."

A trademark sneer crossed the blond's face as he replied, "I lied."

When all the teams were ready, the captains met with Madame Hooch at the centre of the pitch. They'd draw slips of paper out of a hat to pick the order they'd use the pitch; after the younger players had concluded their try-outs. For a simple drawing, it seemed to take forever. Finally Flint came back with a superior grin on his face and Harry overheard him telling his friends how they'd gotten Slytherin first position because Hufflepuff, who'd pulled the first slot from the hat, wasn't ready.

Calling all the new players, mostly second years, but a few from third and fourth that hadn't played previously, Flint announced a quick race to prove (Or disprove he added, looking right at Harry) everyone's flying ability. Picking a broom wasn't an option for Harry either. As everyone else was picking one from the team pile, Harry had one pushed into his hands.

"Here you go Potter," Flint said with a tight grin. "This one should be safe enough for you – I still don't see how you're going to fly; that little cane of yours will be useless up there."

"Don't worry about me," Harry answered with a smirk of his own. "I've been getting ready for this –" Taking off his glasses and flicking out his wand as he'd practiced, casting, "Animadvirto de Sanus!"

An emerald light blazed from Harry's eyes for a few moments before fading to a pale greenish glow, vaguely reminiscent of moonlight. Caught in the eerie gaze, Flint gaped like a fish. Whether it was the strange light that came from the boy's eyes, or that the Slytherin felt like his soul was being laid bare under that unsettling stare, he didn't know but he didn't like it. Making a lame excuse, Flint turned and hurried off to check the other candidates. Left alone with Draco for a moment, Harry took a moment to study his broom.

"What a piece of junk," Draco commented as Harry ran his fingers over the broom. It was old, Harry had to admit. Many of the bristles were broken or missing. The shaft was covered with small dings and dents, most so old that they were smooth as the shaft. Reaching into it with his senses, Harry only faintly sensed the spells that powered it still in operation. With a broom in this condition, Harry knew he'd never be able to compete against the other candidates. He was about to drop it when he sensed something else.

There was magic in it, quite a lot, but it wasn't tied to anything. The magic just seemed to be bonded to the material of the broom itself. Pulling it closer, Harry focused on the chaotic energy and touched it with his own magic. For a moment, he felt a weird, out of body experience, like he'd become the broom. He could feel himself soaring through the air with a child riding on his back, whooping with glee. Other images and children and teenagers flashed through his mind's eye as he experienced a few of the hundreds of children that had played on it and left a tiny piece of themselves behind.

He stood a moment in awe of all the images and experiences that it had held inside of it, when a thought occurred to him. Using his own magic, Harry tried to form a link between the free-floating magic in the broom, and the failing spells that powered it. At first, nothing happened; it lay, dead in his hands, feeling like any muggle broom. Gradually, he felt a vibration begin in the broom handle, ever so faint at first, but growing quickly in intensity.

"Whoa," Draco gasped quietly as even he could feel a change in the ancient broom. At last, it settled down and outwardly, looked no different than it had before. Touching it though, anybody could feel the power thrumming through it. To Harry's senses, its spells were completely restored and somehow more vibrant and connected to it than other brooms he'd ever seen.

A whistle from Flint had him running to the start line as several Slytherins and Gryffindors prepared to take off for the race. Harry wished he'd had time to test the broom, he didn't know if what he'd done to fix it had worked right or not. Still, he had to race with the others now, or not at all. Throwing a leg over the broomstick, the Slytherin suddenly became nervous. He wished he'd had time beforehand to practice flying. Any doubts he was having, however, were put to the side as Flint blew the whistle to begin.

Taking off, Harry surprised everyone, including himself, as he not only kept up with the newer brooms, but passed several before they reached the first in a set of rings they were supposed to pass through. The race course was a slalom; rings were set at different heights along the sides of the pitch. At the far end was a final set of rings, that when passed, marked the beginning of a sprint back to the starting point. Harry's take off was impressive, but it quickly became obvious, however, that it would take more than speed to win the race.

As they approached the first ring, one of the Gryffindor hopefuls, a second year with dark hair and eyes, unexpectedly shoved Harry so hard that he nearly fell off his broom. Having to loop around to make it through the ring, he was hard pressed to catch up with the park. From that moment, it was an unending fight for position.

For every Slytherin he passed, Harry had to dodge punches, kicks and even the stray hex. By the time they got to the final sprint, the only two people ahead of him were Blaise, who was in front, and the dark haired Gryffindor, that had shoved him. Blaise had a healthy lead, but the other boy was riding a Nimbus 2001 and would catch up quickly. Harry's only chance of winning was somehow passing them both in the sprint.

Stretching out almost flat on his broom, Harry tried to squeeze every ounce of speed he could into his sprint. Accelerating with astonishing speed, he cut the distance between them to almost nothing in seconds. He was about to pass by them, when the dark haired boy backhanded Blaise and knocked him from his broom with a yelp. Not even stopping to think, Harry changed course to catch his fellow Slytherin, swinging Blaise around behind him. He was able to save his friend from a nasty fall, but the delay allowed the dark haired Gryffindor to speed ahead and take first place in the race.

Landing, Harry nearly charged the other boy, but was caught by Draco before he could take a step. "Harry," he hissed, "Calm down! Don't give Flint a reason to kick you out of the try-outs!"

"But –" Harry protested.

"But nothing," Draco reminded him. "This is Slytherin; whatever it takes to win, that's what you do."

"Who is that jerk anyway?" asked the Slytherin as Draco led him a little away from the others.

"His name's Thorne," the blond supplied, "Daniel, Darren – something like that, but not so common. Anyway, He's a transfer student from America, his father is the embasador to the ministry. Be careful around him. When he doesn't get his way, he's an unholy terror."

"Good job Thorne," said Wood, who'd also been overseeing the little league try-outs, from the knot of Gryffindors gathered around the winner.

Angrily, Harry joined the other fliers that had completed the race as the next event of the try-outs was announced. "We'll be having a thirty minute scrimmage; last years team, along with those of you I think have potential will go against the rest of the candidates. I'll referee and grade each player; Slytherin only allows the best, most cunning players to be in its team. If you don't live up to its expectations – my expectations, you have no place here."

They heard a clearing of someone' throat which drew all of their attentions. "For your information Marcus Flint, you don't have the final say-so in this particular try-out. How you hold the Slytherin try-outs as a whole is between you and your Head of House; I won't stand for it when my House is involved," stated Professor McGonagall.

"Yes madam," said Flint. He didn't really give a damn what the old lady said as long as she left him alone so that he could continue with the try-outs. As he turned back towards the younger years the professor returned to her seat in the stands.

Separating himself from the other Slytherins, Flint stepped in close with Harry, leaning in, he said softly, "Last chance Potter, give up now and save yourself some pain. The only way you'd get Seeker is to catch that Snitch before time's up and put it in my hand. You know it; I know it, that's never going to happen."

With eyes blazing bright green for a few moments, Harry grinned fiercely as he said simply, "Watch me."

Without another word, Harry joined his reluctant team mates and took to the air. At Flint's whistle, play began. Harry began circling the pitch, staying opposite Thorne while each of them searched for any sign of the Snitch. As things began heating up, Harry realized just how elusive the little golden ball could be. Whether it was the limited range of his sight, or the background magic being put out by the wards and students, the Snitch was impossible to make out from a distance. Not one to let a setback slow him, Harry simply looked for other ways to find it.

One way was to watch Thorne's aura. The American was difficult to read, but Harry could feel a little jolt of excitement whenever the other boy thought he'd spotted his target. Unfortunately, he hadn't actually seen it yet and Harry was feeling more frustration from him than anything else.

Another, means to locate the Snitch was his ears. The little golden wings had a unique sound, and while it wouldn't be exact enough to zero in on it, Harry thought he could at least get close enough to use his sight, provided he did get a chance to hear it. The situation wasn't helped at all by the odd Bludger being batted in his direction.

Harry cursed as he dodged another of the energetic balls. If it had just been that he was only dodging Bludgers from the opposing team, he would have been alright with it. In the closing half of the scrimmage, however, he was spending more time avoiding the attacks of his own team as well.

Most of the time in their match had expired by this point and there were only a few minutes left before Flint blew his whistle, ending the play. The other team, composed primarily of 'veteran' players had dominated the field, guaranteeing that only they and the few players Flint had already picked would make up that year's team.

Harry and Thorne both were desperate to be the ones to catch the Snitch, Harry to secure his place as Seeker, Thorne, to deny it to him. Finding the prize, however, was proving difficult for both as it would only appear for a few seconds, then dart off before either could get a good fix on it. Time was running out, and finding the Snitch in such a short time would take a miracle. Luckily, there just happened to be one handy.

Fighting to not outwardly react, Harry recognized a distant whir that sounded like hummingbird wings, only these had a distinctly metallic edge to them. Focusing his senses in that direction (again thanking fate that he didn't have to turn his head to 'look'), he was able to make out the crazed flying ball that had avoided him for the last half hour. His heart sank, however, when he realized exactly where it was.

Fifty feet directly below Thorne, the Snitch flitted along the grass covering the pitch. Harry knew that if he dove directly for it, that the Gryffindor who incidentally acted like the worst sort of a Slytherin Harry had ever encountered, save Lucius Malfoy, would know what he was doing and intercept it first. Time was running out, however, and Harry was desperate. A maniacal grin came to his face as a plan was thought of and executed in a split second.

Turning his broom directly toward Thorne, Harry put everything into a tremendous burst of speed. First the Gryffindor looked wildly about him, thinking the Snitch must be within arms reach. Realizing it wasn't, he made the assumption that Harry must be charging him for some insane reason. By then it was too late to move, so Thorne only had time to throw up his arms and reflexively close his eyes. Impact never came, however.

In the split second before they would have met, Harry rolled over so that he was flying upside down. Pulling back, he went into a vertical dive that had the entire stadium on its feet. The crowd roared as Harry pulled out just above the grass, mirroring the move he'd done the year before that had brought Hermione to tears. In his hand he held a golden ball with delicate wings.

Landing in front of Flint, Harry stood, holding the broom in one hand and Snitch in the other, waiting for the Slytherin captain to speak. Within moments Draco and Blaise were slapping him on the back, crowing about his skill. The rest of the team had landed as well and gathered around, all but Thorne. The dark haired boy stood off to the side, seething with anger. Harry had humiliated him and the Slytherin knew that there would always be bad blood between them after this. None of that mattered now as Flint began to speak.

"You surprised me Potter," he said. It was true, that feeling was coming off him in waves. Harry could also sense the Slytherin's hate battling what he could only guess was the need to win. Holding out his hand to take the Snitch, he added, "Welcome to the Slytherin team and hopefully to the inter-house team as well. We won't know whom makes that one until Madame Hooch gives us the list; an imparshal judge has picked the teams based upon which members would work best together."

"No thanks."

Complete silence reigned as Harry threw the tiny Snitch into the air. Sensing that it was free, the little ball unfurled its wings and darted off in some odd direction.

"What are you doing?" demanded Flint in disbelief. "Don't you get it? You made the team! That's what you came here to do!"

"No it wasn't," Harry replied. "Remember, I said I'd try-out and see if your team is worth flying for... it's really not. You weren't looking for good flyers; you'd already picked the team before you came out here. When I did try for a position, you had your cronies do whatever it took to keep me from making the team, including a couple of good attempts to injure me. I will be playing for the inter-house team exclusively; that is if they will have me."

"Thing is Flint," he added, "You're a terrible team captain and a sorry Slytherin. A true student of Salazar would have done whatever it took to build a winning team; you just picked your friends."

Sitting the broom down, Harry turned and was quickly joined by Draco as he walked away from the Slytherins.

"Malfoy!" called Flint. "You're a Slytherin, get back here."

Moments later they were joined by Blaise, also abandoning the Slytherins for his friends. "Silly stupid bunch of sods," he muttered darkly.

They'd made it most of the way across the pitch when Harry felt something bump against his back. Turning, he found the ancient broom hovering directly behind him. "What's this?" he asked. Taking the broom in hand, he put it back on the ground and began to walk away. Within moments, the broom lifted up on its own and began following him again.

"Looks like you've found yet another stray," commented Draco lightly. "I've never seen a broom act like that before though."

Not sure what was going on with it, but not wanting to waste more time, he took the broom in hand and went to visit with his aunt for a while, since he couldn't go home with her and Dudders as planned.

The Gryffindors almost had Ron Weasley join as the new Seeker; he was beat out by Neville, however. It was odd when Wood had chosen Neville; he looked as if he were sucking on lemons when he'd done it. Thorne had to settle for chaser much to his displeasure.

Petunia and Dudley cheered him on from the stands, when it was all over there were hugs all around. Tired and ready to go back to the school, Harry turned as he sensed somebody approaching. This confrontation he'd been expecting, but he still didn't know how it would turn out. Wanting to get it over with, he asked, "So?"

"You scared the daylights out of me again today Harry," Neville said "You're reckless and impulsive. I know you're going to hurt yourself one day and I really wish you wouldn't do it."

"But you tried-out as well. How can you preach at me about the dangers of playing if you do yourself?"

"Because I can handle the distraction of the people around me; it seems as if you can as well judging by the way you played today…"

His heart dropping because of the promise he'd made to him, Harry asked, "You're telling me not to play?"

There was a long pause that did nothing for Harry's state of well-being before the boy answered. "No, that wouldn't be fair," he said, releasing the weight he'd begun to feel settling over his heart. "I can tell how much you love it and you are really good." He paused again, building up the courage to speak. "I don't know if I can ever stop worrying about you, don't think I want to. I – I just wish that we could be friends again," he finished as his eyes glimmered as if he were suppressing tears.

Reaching out with both hands, Harry let him take hold. "You've always been my friend Neville, that's never been the issue. I've even (mostly) forgiven you for the Bodybind last year. The only thing is trust. You've shown me that you don't trust me, and because of that, I can't trust you, even if I want to. You'll have to earn that back."

Releasing his hands as tears filled his eyes he went on, "We are friends, just not like before, not yet." As they turned to walk back to the building, Draco spotted Lucius Malfoy walking towards him. Draco gulped nervously. It appeared as if the Headmaster had made good on his promise to let him know. Draco had been doing his best to outwardly appear calm throughout the whole week; he was fully aware that as a Noble House the Malfoy family Head of Household could remove their children from school for a night if the situation warrented it in order to punish their children appropriately. It was common practice for them to have them perform what the children would consider 'house elf labor' but in actuality was only a few minor chores. Since most pureblood children weren't accostumed to such this would, in the old days, prevent them from misbehaving so severely again. Lucius Malfoy however had a far worse 'punishment' in store for Draco and he dreaded it.

. Their goes their relaxing weekend. Isn't Dumbles such a jerk! And now the question for you to ponder will Draco be alright? I however, already know the answer.

I am aware that Neville seems a bit oc here, but even in cannon he's a bit softhearted. I just stretched it a bit. Lol He won't always be this emotional though.

Sorry for the later than planned update. Read and review. ^^


	27. Chapter 27 bk 2 chap 6 Halloween

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own it, she does... god - I sound married! I'm to young!

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of last chapter. Any scenes that are written about Draco's past are left intentionally vague as Harry, Severus etc don't really know what went on when Lucius came up to the school; they don't know the details because Draco is reluctant to discuss them with anyone at the present time. Never fear Severus will get to the bottom of it when it comes to dear Lucius. The fifth hundredth reviewer will receive 50 points to there house of choice. On with the show.

Book 2: Chapter 6: Halloween

sss

Releasing his hands as tears filled his eyes he went on, "We are friends, just not like before, not yet." As they turned to walk back to the building, Draco spotted Lucius Malfoy walking towards him. Draco gulped nervously. It appeared as if the Headmaster had made good on his promise to let him know. Draco had been doing his best to outwardly appear calm throughout the whole week; he was fully aware that as a Noble House the Malfoy family Head of Household could remove their children from school for a night if the situation warranted it in order to punish their children appropriately. It was common practice for them to have them perform what the children would consider 'house elf labor' but in actuality were only a few minor chores. Since most pureblood children weren't accustomed to such this would, in the old days, prevent them from misbehaving so severely again. Lucius Malfoy however had a far worse 'punishment' in store for Draco and he dreaded it.

"Bye Aunt Petunia," said Harry as his family made their way towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"See you on Monday Harry," replied Dudders waving good-bye to Harry and coe as he departed.

"What was that all about?-ickle Draco's whole demeanor seemed to change the moment he saw Malfoy senior." asked the twins in their typical twin speak.

Hesitating for a moment, Harry debated upon weather or not he could trust the twins with such vital information; if the twins were willing, they could become a valuable source for Harry when and if blackmail or the like were needed in either retrieval of his friend or in any revenge taking. "If you would follow us to our "potions lab" then we can talk their," said Harry after a momentary pause in which the boy mulled over the pros and cons of doing so.

"Why in Merlin's name do you want to brew potions at a time like this," asked Fred.

"One would think that it'd be obvious why we have asked you to accompany us their," replied Hermione.

"Chill, Mione, don't get your knickers in a twist," said George.

"Okay guys," said Harry. "We'd best be off if we plan on completing everything that we must prior to curfew."

As they made their way to the seventh floor an awkward silence remained between all concerned.

Pacing three times in front of what appeared to be a random stretch of blank wall, thinking furiously of what they required, Hermione halted walking as a wooden door sprung into place where only moments earlier stood a stone wall.

"Open Sesame," said Harry as Hermione opened said door.

"Mate," said Fred hesitantly. "What's that mean? Is it a password of sorts?" asked the other twin in all seriousness.

"Of course it is," said Hermione sarcastically.

The brothers' still looked clueless. "But we didn't have to state a password the last time we came here," said Fred ignorantly.

"No you dolt," said Harry. "It's a muggle reference. Mione was just yanking your wand."

Entering the room they found the very same potions labatory set up as before, the only addition to the room was a round table with comfy chairs placed around it. Hermione could only hazard a guess that they'd be their for quite some time.

"Are you two willing to swear a magical oath that you won't reveal anything that you might be told tonight, unless given explicit permission to do so by either Hermione or myself?" asked Harry.

"We'd be delighted to do so, under one stipulation." said Fred.

"What prey tale are the terms of said stipulation," asked Hermione.

"You must swear to keep silent about any items that you might see us use while here." one of the twins said.

"Why…" asked Harry.

"Because if Filch ever found out exactly how we were bypassing the faculty while pulling pranks we'd be done for," said Fred.

Intrigued by the mention of the possibility of finding out even a bit of what was their secret to success Harry readily agreed. After all involved swore the oaths Harry not wanting to waste any time said, "Normally I wouldn't even consider betraying Draco's trust like this, but I don't see any other options at this point. I mean it you lot, if anything said tonight leaves this room then there'll be hell to pay." said Harry.

Seeing that Harry looked entirely serious while saying that the twins complied. "We get it mate now can you get on with it already," said Fred.

"You of course know that we all either will or have already gotten a royal telling off by our parents," said Harry.

"Don't remind us," groaned the twins. "We're due a howler by our mum any day now. It's a bit odd, however, that it hasn't arrived yet. It's very unlike her to delay sending us one for as long as she has."

"When Aunt Petunia came to dinner she might have mentioned that she'd heard from a confidential source that someone had tried to intercept the letters before they were sent. I have a hunch who did it and why but that's neither here nor their…" trailed off Harry.

"Last Christmas our house was burnt down to the ground," began Hermione. "My parents and I narrowly escaped. I'm sure that the topic of my late return to Hogwarts provided you lot with a bit of gossip, wondering why a muggleborn hadn't arrived with the other students on the Hogwarts express. After all, unlike the traditional wizarding household, muggleborns don't have another mode of travel to Hogwarts castle."

"Then they must be blind…" said George thoughtlessly. Receiving a glare from Hermione at his words George finally shut up. "Sorry mate," apologized said twin.

"It isn't a big deal. While I don't recommend you saying such to an individual whose just lost their sight, it doesn't bother me one bit for you to word things like that. To answer your unasked question though, Hogwarts merely appears as a lot of rubble to any Muggles who may run across it. It explains it all in Hogwarts a History."

Clearing her throat pointedly Hermione continued. "By the time we became aware that our home was on fire it was too late to save any of our possessions. My parents barely had time to shove me out of my bedroom window; if they'd waited a minute later then there's no telling what would have happened…all three of us required treatment at St. Mungos as it was. Naturally, the muggle authorities were baffled by how rapidly the fire spread. When the aurors arrived to investigate the origin of the fire they initially thought that the blasé had been started by a fire sprout, however, not all of them agreed with that theory, a few aurors came back to the ruins to take a second look. Upon doing so, they discovered that the path in which the flames spread looked like someone had intentionally set it. It was rumored that it could have been done by former death eaters. Judging by the way Draco's dad detests me I'm almost certain that he did it. Of course it can't be proven."

"We had no idea," said the twins.

"Draco later confided in me that his father was most likely the colperate," said Harry. "To make a long story short, Draco's home life isn't an ideal one. I fear that Lucky Lucy Lucius's mode of "punishing" Draco will border on the verge of being illegal…but you never know, the wizarding world often times handles things quite differently than their muggle counterparts."

The twins looked gob smacked. For the first time in history it seemed as if the Weasley twins were left speechless.

"Madam Pomfrey asked me if I would restock some of her more common healing potions when I had the time," said Harry. "I've got the feeling that they're going to come in handy rather soon so let's get to it. I trust that you three are adapt enough at the art of potion brewing to be more of a help than a hindrance. Are you willing to help me?"

"Sure, Har," said Hermione.

"But first, we've got something to show you that might be of some help when Draco returns to the castle…" interjected Fred as he pulled out a rather worn looking piece of old parchment. "Harry I'm not sure if this will be of any use to you, unless you can somehow sense things as we've long suspected." Harry hadn't been that taken aback by the news that they'd figured him out. They were the smartest bunch of pranksters around after all.

Smoothing the tattered piece of parchment once more they said as one. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Harry and Hermione leaned in closer to get a better look at the parchment. Harry watched in amazement as the formerly blank bit of spare parchment went from its benign state into what looked to Harry like a rather blurry map. Squinting as if he had a headache Harry asked Hermione quietly. "Is it a map of the grounds? The map is too detailed for me to use my 'inner-eye' to get a better look at it."

"Hmm," she articulated. "It's a map of the castle. Looks to me like the little black labeled dots show everyone's location in Hogwarts at any given time."

"Bravo Hermione," exclaimed Fred. "You really are the smartest witch of your age."

Blushing at the praise Hermione continued to update Harry on all of the details about the parchment save the location and identity of said black dots. They were pressed for time as it was. "As soon as Fred and George said the activation phrase a heading appeared…"

"Messer's Moony Padfoot Wormtale and Prongs proudly present the Marauders map." said the twins in their usual fashion; they only did it because it got a rouse out of Hermione.

"We nicked it from Filch's office one evening in our second year," said George. "For future reference you deactivate it by tapping it with your wand once more and saying. "Mischief managed."

"Wicked!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"What potions supplies are the most depleted in the hospital wing?" asked Hermione doing her best to get them back on track.

"Oh the usual," said Harry. "Dreamless Sleep, blood replenisher etc. I won't bore you lot with the list. Let's begin with a basic pain potion."

"Do you reckon one of us should keep watch on the map while the others are brewing just in case Draco happens to be returned to the castle tonight," asked Fred.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Harry.

For the next few hours they worked in companionable silence. "Bloody hell!" swore George.

"Language." scolded Hermione.

"Look! We were so caught up in our brewing that I failed to notice the time. It's past 1 in the morning."

"And?" asked Harry.

Before George could come up with a good retort he spotted it! "Come here guys!"

"What's it," inquired Harry. The strain that he had been putting his 'sight' under for the past few hours left him with quite the headache.

"I don't believe it! Why it looks like Draco's arrived."

"What's his exact location," asked Harry jumping out of his seat hastily.

"He's just outside of the Great Hall making his way towards the staircase that leads to the general vicinity of the dungeons."

With a wave of his wand Harry cleaned up the mess that they'd made. Hermione quickly but neatly filled and labeled the potions vials accordingly. While the twins spelled the cauldrons clean. "Let's go!" said Hermione.

"Would you two mind getting Professor Snape?" asked Harry looking in the twin's general direction.

"Sure thing mate. See you in the hospital wing then."

Harry and Hermione raced down six flights of stairs. As they approached the spot in which they'd first spotted their friend Harry opened his 'inner-eye' for the umpteenth time that evening to better find his friend.

"Over here, Mione," said Harry just loud enough to alert his friend that he'd found Draco. "It looks like he must have collapsed unconscious on the way to Professor Snape's quarters or on his way to Slytherin House."

Harry performed a cursory diagnostic spell on him. At first glance Draco appeared perfectly healthy. In disbelief Harry examined him again, only this time he used his senses. Draco's condition was pretty dire although not nearly as bad as it was on the train last year. Lashes covered his back. The curious thing was on first glimpse his friend looked fine. Harry wondered why Hermione was unable to see that Draco was injured.

A short time later, the twins came skidding to an abrupt halt before them with the professor in toe. Professor Snape looked livid. How dare anyone harm his godson! Taking charge of the situation he conjured a stretcher placing Draco atop. "Follow me," said Professor Snape briskly. The journey to the hospital wing was a silent one.

Bursting through the doors leading into the infirmary Draco's Head of House placed the boy on the nearest bed. Having been alerted to the fact that she wasn't alone in her domain the midi-witch hurried out of her office to see what all of the commotion was about. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her. Professor Severus Snape stood beside a bed wherein Draco Malfoy lay. Harry, her only pupil, stood nearby next to his friends, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. Poppy stood mouth a gape for an instant. 'Since when has Severus remained in the same room with, the Weasley twins, without taking numerous points from Gryffindor'. Ever the professional, Madam Pomfrey shook herself out of her revelry.

"Severus what's going on," she asked.

"As you might already know, the Headmaster has seen fit to inform Lucius and not Narcissa Malfoy about their son's going-ons of late. Malfoy being the pureblooded bigot he is decided to continue the old traditions. Since he was part of "his" crowd…" trailed off the professor giving Madam Pomfrey a significant look.

"Very well then," she replied. The midi-witch caste a multitude of diagnostic spells. The only obvious sign that anything was amiss with her patient was that he was suffering from magical exhaustion. "Harry I'm going to need your help. Did you happen to check Draco over?"

"Yes mam," was his reply.

"Did you appreciate anything further than magical exhaustion?"

"Yes. The odd thing is that I didn't detect anything else until I used my 'healing talent.' I can't figure out why on earth it doesn't show up on the initial exam."

"I'll need your assistance in treating him," she said. "Which potions will be necessary for his treatment?"

"One blood replenisher and a dreamless sleep potion."

"Would you three mind fetching them for me," asked Madam Pomfrey. She didn't really need the three children to do so, but she didn't want them to be around when they worked on him.

Banishing Draco's shirt so that he could have access to Draco's injuries Harry began his work. Extending his magic Harry got a good look at what they were dealing with. "To answer your question properly, he has lashes on his back. I can't tell if they were caused by a dark spell of some kind yet or if they were acquired the muggle way. You are unable to see them due to a glamour of some kind. If it weren't for my 'sight' we may have never known about his injuries…"

Harry began what promised to be a long process of unraveling the glamour. The spell had a bluish hue to it. Painstakingly Harry unwound it thread by thread. The color of the spell cycled from a bluish tent to green then finally it settled on a dark black.

Sweat pored down Harrys face in waves. "Madam Pomfrey," he panted. "I've neutralized the spell's effects temparily. I'll need your help to heal him. If I were to attempt to both heal him and keep the spell neutralized the resultant backlash of the unknown spell could be disastrous."

"Very well Harry," said Poppy.

"Po-Harry," asked Professor Snape hesitantly. "Would you like some water?"

"Not just now. Thanks."

For the first time Madam Pomfrey could see Draco's injuries. She let out a small gasp of surprise then got back to work. With the combined effort of Poppy and Professor Snape a majority of the gashes could be closed without scarring but not all.

When they finished healing all of the blond's back Severus said. "We're done Harry. It's time for you to do your thing."

Harry tugged one final time on the spell and crushed it into a fine powdery substance before collapsing into a dead faint from the sheer amount of power that he displayed it was no wonder that he'd fainted from magical exhaustion.

Professor Snape carefully laid Harry down in the nearest bed to Draco's. Returning from their ever-lasting search through the medi-witchs potions Hermione and the twins arrived to see that their other friend had been exhausted from his efforts. "Hand me the smaller bottle," said Madam Pomfrey to Fred. Taking care to prevent her patient from choking on the potion she massaged his throat slowly until he'd swallowed it all.

"Young Harry will wake in a few hours, he overdid it a bit. Draco will recover in time."

"It's high time that you lot get to bed," said Professor Snape. "Since it's already quite early in the morning, perhaps it'd be best if you three spent the night here. That's if it's okay with Madam Pomfrey."

"Get into bed all of you. Take care not to disturb my patients."

"Yes mam." Chorused the trio.

To the midi-witch's surprise the youngsters dropped off to sleep rather quickly.

Over the next few days Draco's physical condition improved. His friends did their best to keep up his spirits by constantly remaining by his bedside. Madam Pomfrey had to remind them to keep it down on many occasions. Unbeknownst to her the source of their excitement was caused by the twin's antics. It would take some time for the psychological scars to subside.

Professor Snape had made it his personal goal in life to gather enough evidence against Lucius Malfoy. There's no way in hell that he'd turn a blind eye to such abuse.

sss

Over the next few weeks Draco did his level best to keep up his facade. Whenever his friends brought up the subject the blond shut down entirely.

Harry eager to find out more about that blasted glamour charm spent a great deal of time in the library studiously reading each and every book that he could get his hands on. Even Hermione became concerned by the amount of time that her tenacious friend devoted to his research.

sss

Dear Harry,

Sorry for waiting so long to write since your birthday, I promised to keep in touch but a mutual acquaintance of ours asked me to run some errands for him and it's kept me away over-long.

How are you? It must be wonderful to be back at Hogwarts. Some of my happiest memories are from my own school days there. Your father, as I've told you, was one of my first and dearest friends. I hope you find the same joy and comradeship there that I did.

You asked me about the two other people mentioned in the letter Lily left you. I couldn't answer at the time; some wounds even after many years are simply too fresh. Having had time to think it over, however, I realized that it wasn't fair to leave you in the dark about your, and your parent's past. If you insist on knowing, I will tell you in person the next time we meet. What has to be said couldn't be done justice in a letter.

I do have one request of you, though it may seem a bit odd. You told me that Neville Longbottom received an invisibility cloak Christmas last, I have an interest in it. Call it a hobby of mine, but such artifacts are extremely rare and valuable. They're usually only found in the possession of pureblood families, passed down, father-to-son. Being such, I find it interesting that anyone would give one up to the headmaster for any reason.

Most invisibility cloaks have embroidered in one corner, a maker's mark that identifies not only the craftsman, but in many cases the family crest of the family that possessed it. If the situation allows, do you think that it would be possible for you, or one of your friends to examine it and copy the makers mark for me? I know it seems silly, but I would love to find out more about it.

Take care of yourself and I'll be back to visit as soon as I can.

Warmest Regards

Remus Lupin

Harry sat back feeling impressed with his father's old friend. Most wizards would have simply written the letter and cast a translation spell. From the roughness of the raised pips, he could tell that Remus had used a Braille writer. A wave of happiness went through Harry, knowing that another link to his parents existed and were becoming a part of his life.

He sat back in his chair and let Professor Binns, the ghost that taught History of Magic, drone on while he thought about what Mooney had said in his letter. The mutual acquaintance might be Dumbledore. Remus and the headmaster had conversed at the birthday party, and obviously knew each other. Remus had also left shortly after the headmaster and had disappeared after that. It meant that there was something else he'd have to ask about when Mooney returned.

Hopefully Remus would be back before the first Quidditch match; Harry knew his father had played in his school days, and perhaps Remus would find some joy in watching him play. Flint had been driving them hard, even having Harry take turns as seeker to get a feel for the position. He and Draco had spent hours working on their scoring strategies – some of which bordered on the insane or illegal. The rest of their time was taken up by the study group.

The students all continued to meet in the library at their usual tables, the group, in a very short time, had already doubled in size. Several first and second year students, and even the occasional third year would come three nights a week going over defence texts that had nothing to do with Professor Lockhart's curriculum.

While the defence teacher would go on for hours in his class about what he'd worn going after the Birkinghamshire Banshee, Harry and the students of his study group researched the creatures in general, learning the spells that would protect them from their deadly wail. DADA had become a joke among the students, while most of the female population was still enthralled by him, the rest of the student body was looking elsewhere. Small study groups formed in each house or among year mates, none were large or more enthusiastic as Harry's though. Anyone serious about Defence came to work with them, house was no barrier when it came to study time either.

The first to join them had been the Ravenclaws. Two of the first years had simply sat down at the table with them one day, pulled out quill and parchment, and began peppering Harry and his friends with questions about what had already been covered. Within days, Hufflepuff and Slytherin students had joined them as well. Surprisingly, it was the prideful Gryffindors that held off till the last. In the end, however, even they came, frustrated with DADA.

Noticeably absent from the study group was Ron and Neville. After their confrontation, Neville had been doing his best to stay out of Harry's way, almost to the point of running in the opposite direction when he noticed him. At the same time, however, he was spending much of the time they were forced to be in the same room, whether it be class or mealtimes in the Great Hall, or his tutoring sessions, to watch him.

According to Draco and Blaise, Neville had been using the weeks since Quidditch try-outs studying him with quick peeks and guarded glances. His friends had come to him initially, thinking that the Gryffindor was spying on him, possibly for Dumbledore but Harry didn't think so. He believed, hoped really, that Neville was looking – and really seeing him for the first time.

Harry was startled from his daydreams by a bell tolling the end of class. Gathering his supplies, Harry pulled out his cane and walked with his friends toward the Great Hall for lunch. He still used the cane between classes, his excuse being that the Animadvirto de Sanus spell was too easily confused by the crowded hallways. This spared him from using his inner sight and having to deal with the inevitable headaches that would follow after a full day's use in the castle.

"Harry!"

A smile broke over the Slytherin's face as he recognized his cousin's voice from down the corridor.

"Here," Harry called back as he waited for Dudley to catch up. The wait was a short one as moments later he was fairly tackled, then spun around in his cousin's overly enthusiastic embrace.

"Put me down Duds," Harry laughed. "I'm happy to see you too but I need to breathe!"

Harry felt himself being placed promptly back on his feet. He was about to ask Dudley how his classes were going when he noticed his cousin's agitation. Dudley's breaths were quick and shallow, his voice strained, and the hands that gripped his upper arms trembled.

"Duds," Harry asked with concern as he opened his inner eye. "What's wrong? Has Thorne been after you again?"

Dudley's breath hitched a bit and his aura flared at the mention of the Gryffindor's name. Damien Thorne had made it a special mission to create misery for Harry ever since their confrontation on the Quidditch pitch. After ineffectually trying to intimidate the Slytherin, Thorne had turned his sights on Harry's family, Dudley. Harry could tell by how his cousin was acting, that Damien had been harassing him again, but that it wasn't the real reason for his upset now.

"They won't listen to me," cried Duds inconsolably as he clutched Harry's sleeves. "I told them what the walls said but they won't believe me!"

"Wha-" Harry asked in confusion as he pulled Dudley into an unused classroom, hardly noticing as Hermione and Luna Lovegood followed them in. "Slow down; what do you mean about the walls talking?"

For a few moments Dudley just stood holding onto his cousin as he tried to calm down. From his cousin's hitching breaths, Harry could tell that Duds was close to tears. Harry stroked his back, murmuring reassurances as he turned his head toward Hermione and Luna, acknowledging their presence. Both Ravenclaws remained a respectful distance, concerned with Dudley's agitated state but not wanting to upset him further.

When his cousin's breathing had slowed a bit, Harry asked, "What did you mean about the walls talking?"

Pulling away a bit, Dudley collected himself and replied. "It was an accident... really. I like walking around the halls at night before curfew to look at the portraits on the walls. It's just that they're only pictures, but they talk to you and move and everything. I really like the funny one on the fifth floor that has the man getting thumped by the monsters in green tights; it's mean i guess but it makes me laugh too –"

"Duds," reminded Harry patiently. "You said the walls talked?"

"Oh-right," Dudley answered with embarrassment coming off him in waves. "I was on the second floor last night and I heard this noise coming from the wall. It sounded like somebody rubbing sandpaper on a rock. I got real close to try and hear it better and I heard it talk. The voice was all whispery and sounded mad, it kept saying 'kill' and 'rip' and 'the intruders must die."

"Intruders?" Harry asked uncertainly. "You're sure that's what it said?"

"Well – something like that," Dudley replied with a sullen pout. "I tried to tell the prefects but nobody believed me, not even Cedric."

"You're sure it wasn't one of the portraits playing a trick?" Hermione asked. "I mean one of the fifth years told me about this time he had to see the headmaster and he got lost – a portrait gave him directions but he ended up in Filches office instead."

"It could be Scandinavian ear burrowers," Luna chimed in dreamily. "They nest in peoples ears and whisper odd things to entertain themselves."

Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh out loud at Luna's suggestion. Some of the things she said had to be completely made up, but he didn't want to insult her in case she really believed in them. Regaining control of himself, he turned his attention back to Dudley.

"Exactly where and when did this happen?" he asked. "Where on the second floor I mean, can you guess about what time?"

A surge of happiness flooded him as Dudley crowed excitedly, "You believe me!"

"Of course," Harry replied. "You've never lied to me before, if you say you heard it, then you did. Now, where were you?"

"The picture of a mum holding her baby," Dudley answered happily. "It's by the girls wash room; I can show you.

"Not right now," Harry replied with a smile as he turned his cousin back toward the door. "Its lunchtime and you know how Aunt Petunia will get if she finds out we're missing meals."

Down in the Great Hall, Dudley sat with the Slytherins, among the first years. Any anxiety he'd been feeling earlier seemed to vanish as he chattered away with his school mates and ogled the Halloween decorations.

Same as last year, the hall was decorated to mark the special occasion. Pumpkins the size of beach balls decorated every table, the ghosts floated about with great ceremony and rattling their finest chains while the bats... the bats seemed nervous this year for some reason.

"You can't be serious," Draco grumbled at Harry while stirring his creamed potatoes disinterestedly. "You're going to pass up one of the school's biggest celebrations – the best feast of the year to chase shadows in the corridors?"

"I don't think of it like chasing shadows," Harry explained. "Duds really believes that he heard a voice; after last year I don't like the idea of just ignoring something like that, especially today."

"I really doubt another troll is going to stroll into the castle," Draco said impatiently as he buttered another scone. "I mean Dumbledore has to have done something to keep that from happening again."

"If you believe him, there's no way Voldemort should have found a way into the school last year," Harry replied. "No person or protection is perfect. If somebody wants it badly enough, they'll find a way in; my family, my friends, you're all too important for me to just ignore this."

"Then tell a professor," Draco argued. "I mean you're twelve – let them take care of it."

"I will," he agreed. "Once I know it's for real, I'll go to Professor Snape myself and tell him everything. What I'm not going to do is go crying to him over nothing. That's why I'm going to check it out while everyone is at the feast. If there's anything there, I'll hear it."

"We'll hear it you mean," grumbled Draco. "You know I can't stay behind and let you have all the fun."

A bright smile broke out on Harry's face and the Slytherins tucked into their meal again. Meanwhile, high above them, a bat squeaked in panic as it was snatched from the air and swallowed whole by an invisible attacker.

Hours later, Harry and Draco stood in the second floor corridor, straining futilely to pick up even the faintest sound that might verify Dudley's story. They'd been at it for more than half an hour and Draco's patience had long since worn thin.

"They're having Chocolate Crawlies at the feast tonight," groaned the blond, and with a frustrated sigh, he leaned against the wall with arms crossed. "Do you know how difficult it is to enchant them all? Most of the time I can't even get mother to buy them for me!"

Tiredly, Harry closed his inner eye and leaned up against the wall beside his friend. "Nothing," he murmured. "Half an hour of listening and looking with my sight and all I've got is a headache."

"Told you so," said Draco with a smug tone. "Your cousin probably just imagined it. Let's get down to the Great Hall and see if there are any sweets left."

Sighing in defeat, Harry pushed himself off the wall and turned back to Draco. "Coming?" he asked.

With a grin, Draco threw an arm over his friend's shoulder and started walking toward the stairs. They hadn't taken more than a few steps when Harry heard the faint sound of stone grinding against stone. Stopping, he tilted his head slightly, trying to hear the noise better.

Frowning at the sudden stop on the way to his Chocolate Crawlies, Draco turned to Harry and asked, "Now what?"

Holding up a hand to beg for silence, the Slytherin eased back against the wall and put an ear to it. There was a faint scraping sound like hard leather or wood against stone. More importantly, Harry could hear a voice – low, sibilant, and in Parseltongue.

"Bite, tear, kill the intruders – eat the ones that don't belong. Rend, crush – taste the blood of the unclean."

As the voice moved down the corridor, Harry followed along the wall, trying to keep up with it. Draco, oblivious to what was behind the stones, grabbed his friend and asked, "Where are you going; what's going on?"

"It's a snake," Harry replied urgently as he tried to shrug out of Draco's grip. "I don't know what kind it is, but it's big and moving through the wall somehow."

Pulling Harry to a stop, Draco blocked his way and reminded, "You said we'd tell Professor Snape if we found anything, let's get back to the Great Hall, tell him what you heard and let him deal with it."

Shaking his head impatiently, Harry pulled free and tried to explain as he pushed past Draco in the direction of the noise, "There's no time. Whatever it is, it was talking about killing somebody. If that's what it's going to do, I have to try and stop it."

"And how are you going to stop a giant snake?"

"I've got to do something," Harry replied as he ran down the corridor and opened his inner eye without care for the pain it was causing him. "Go get a professor; I'll be alright."

Draco paused for a moment, his gaze shifting between his friends's retreating back and the stairway only meters away. "Bloody Hell," he cursed as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to catch up with Harry.

The chase led down several corridors, all empty due to the Halloween feast. Even with his second sight, Harry couldn't make out what was traveling through the walls. The castle's magic was just too intense. Harry was slowly gaining on the creature with Draco hot on his heels when they turned another corner and collided with something.

"Oof," grunted the obstacle as they fell in a heap. Harry didn't need any help from his second sight to identify the other boy. Neville's distinct voice along with the cloying smell of the greenhouse readily identified him.

First and foremost a healer in training, Harry ran his senses over the Gryffindor's aura. Beyond the confusion and irritation, Neville was generating, he could sense no immediate injury. In fact, other than a mild case of magical exhaustion, Neville appeared to be wholly recovered from his ordeals of first year. If anything, he seemed stronger, more assured, and just a bit angry at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Neville grumbled as he untangled himself from the other two boys.

"What is it to you, Longbottom?" Draco asked with a sneer as Harry futilely searched for any sign of the creature. "You haven't spared two words to us, except when Harry's tutoring you."

"Quiet, Draco," murmured Harry as he stretched all his senses to their limit.

"I was really busy," Neville answered Draco, both of them so irritated at the other that they didn't even hear Harry's plea.

"Besides it's not like any of you've gone out of your way to talk to me."

"Quiet."

"You, and Weasel left Harry and Hermione in a body bind when he tried to help you, remember? Then he saves your arse from Vol – from You-Know-Who and you take credit for it!"

Unable to hear it any longer, a disappointed Harry turned his attention back to the conversation as Neville defended himself.

"We only did that to protect him!" the Gryffindor roared. "He was trying to go after a full grown wizard and he couldn't even protect himself. Besides, it wasn't Harry that stopped You-Know-Who, it was me... I mean, after all, how could he?"

Tiredly, Harry waved off Draco's angry retort before the blond could make it. "Look," he said. "I'm not going to argue with you about that, and maybe I haven't gone out of my way to talk to you. Since school started again though, you've been spending all your time with the Gryffindors, especially Ginny Weasley."

"Professor Dumbledore –"

"Professor Dumbledore is –" Harry took a calming breath and continued. "– isn't down here right now and you're just holding us up. Sorry, but we really have to be going."

"Wait," called Neville as Harry strode purposefully in the direction he thought the snake had been heading (and a very satisfied looking Malfoy heir right in step). "Why are you down here anyway?" he asked as he chased after them.

"Dudley thought he heard something in the walls the other day that talked about killing," Harry explained vaguely. "We were just checking it out."

"But that could have been anyth –"

"I heard it too," Harry interrupted. "Draco and I were following it when we ran into you. So what are you doing down here during the feast?"

"I went to a Deathday party."

"You mean a Birthday party?" Harry asked.

"No," Neville corrected. "Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor Ghost –"

"Nearly Headless Nick, you mean," cut in Draco.

"SIR Nicholas doesn't like to be called that," the Gryffindor admonished. "Today was his 500th anniversary of his Deathday, he invited us to his party."

"Us?" asked Draco as they turned another corner. "I knew you thought a lot of yourself, Longbottom, but now you're royalty?"

"No," growled Neville, irritation coming off him in waves. "Sir Nicholas said I could bring a friend, she just had to leave early."

"It's the Weasley tart isn't it?" Draco asked gleefully. "It has to be, she hangs off you like stink to a mud – oof! – hen!" he finished as he shot a hard glance at Harry and the offending elbow. "Have you set a wedding date yet?"

"She's nice!" Neville snarled. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Why's there water on the floor?" Harry asked as their steps began making splashing sounds.

"What –"

"The chamber of Secrets has been opened," Harry said in a questioning tone. "Enemies of the heir beware."

"Harry," asked Draco. "What are you talking about?"

"It's written on the wall in something that looks like it was alive... blood maybe."

"I can see it now," answered the blond. "It's glowing."

"There's something else there, I can't quite make it out –"

"Mrs. Norris!" squeaked Neville.

"Where," asked Harry "I don't sense anything."

"She's hung up by the writing," explained Draco. "Quick, we need to get out of here before –"

"No students in the halls during the feast," came Filches gravely voice from down the corridor.

sss

a/n: Hope you liked. Chappie's a bit short; hoped you enjoyed all the same. Happy Halloween! Stay safe.

You'll learn more about Professor Snape's efforts to make Lucius regret the day he was born in future chappies. Here's a hint, if a certain person was freed perhaps two people mother and child could live with them without loosing their pureblood status when said woman divorces…Oops I already said too much. lol

Ps, Let me know if there are any formatting issues with the chappie. My comp is acting a bit weird at the mo.


	28. Chapter 28 bk 2 chap 7 Accusations

Blind Faith

Dedicated to Readerforlife. *gives the house of your choice 50 points*

Disclaimer: Harry potter is the sole property of JKR... heck, she's rich enough to own everything else too... I just own my portion of the plotline.

AN: Here's chapter 28/7. You lucked out, I initially thought that we had a choral performance tonight but we're not; instead we're having two next week. Along with that, the technology that I ordinarily use in school has bit the dust and now resides in the shop so I've got to lug my lap top around between school and home each day. Done complaining. Lol Enjoy

P.S.: thanks to all the wonderful reviews, keep em coming.

-bk 2 Slytherin's Heir chapter 7: Accusations

"It'll be detention for the lot of you," growled the caretaker as he shuffled down the corridor. "Worthless children, I remember when –" Filch stopped mid sentence and Harry felt a roiling wave of emotions rise to the surface of the old man's aura as he noticed his cat hung up like a piece of meat.

Disbelief and sorrow pounded against Harry's senses as Filch roughly pushed past him to reach Mrs. Norris' side.

"Come on Mrs. Norris," Filch begged in a breaking voice. "Wake up; we got rule breakers to punish." The cat, stiff as a board, of course made no response to his entreaties; in fact, she showed no signs of life at all.

Even to Harry's senses, Mrs. Norris' aura was static. The sparks that marked her as a living creature didn't swirl about inside her like they should. Instead, they were frozen in place, dimmed but not doused. Harry didn't know what to make of it yet but he was fairly sure she wasn't truly dead. Had she been, there would have been no sparks at all. His study of the cat was interrupted, however, when an angry voice was directed at them.

"You!"

Harry's head whipped up at the tone of Filch's voice as he came out of his stupor. The caretaker stood glaring at them with a stiffened cat in his arms. The emotions coming from him were dominated by a rage that could only be described as murderous. At the same time, Harry barely noticed a growing crowd of students who must have been coming from the feast. Their whispers filled the hallway as Mr. Filch stalked toward the three boys.

Harry was knocked aside as the caretaker charged up to Draco and grabbed him by the throat. "You killed my cat," he cried as Harry jumped to grab one of his arms in an attempt to pull him away. "I'll kill you, I'll –"

"Argus!" roared Professor Dumbledore as he hurried through the growing crowd of students. Filch, who'd just begun to violently shake Draco, froze on hearing the headmaster's voice. "Professor," he moaned pitifully as he held a reddening Draco by the neck, "My cat –"

"I understand my boy," Dumbledore soothed. "It's best, however, if we examine all the facts before assigning blame."

The headmaster and caretaker stood in a silent contest of wills as Filch held on to the weakly struggling Malfoy heir. Harry continued to pull on the old man's arm, though more violently now as he heard something coming, both reassuring and frightening in what it's arrival would bring. Thankfully, Filch at last gave a sigh of defeat and loosened his grip on Draco. The blond, feeling his captors hands beginning to give way, pulled free with a grunt and stumbled behind Harry, holding his throat.

Draco's freedom was won not a moment too soon as a barely heard flurry of wings became deafening in Harry's ears. Hedwig invisibly entered the corridor, angry and ready to defend its master and friends. The coatl flew in circles about the two boys, searching for whatever had caused their upset. Harry felt feather kisses from Hedwig's tongue as she hovered in front of him, checking to make sure he was alright before flying over and landing on Draco's shoulders. The blond was startled for a moment before recognizing and accepting her welcome touch. Turning his attention back to Mr. Filch, Harry saw the old man had forgotten them all together as he went back to fussing over the rigid form of Mrs. Norris while the headmaster addressed the students.

"Everyone, please follow your prefects back to your houses. There is nothing more to be seen here tonight." Gently taking the sobbing caretaker by the shoulders, he urged, "Come with me Argus, we'll go to my office and sort this out." Looking back at the boys, he added, "Mr.'s Longbottom, Malfoy, and Potter, I think it's best if you come along as well."

Professor Lockhart, who'd, stayed far back as possible until calm had been restored, stepped up and made a suggestion. "You can use my office headmaster," he offered. "It's just upstairs, I'd be glad to lend you its use."

Dumbledore paused a moment as if holding an internal debate before he relented. "Very well, everyone please follow me."

Harry turned back to Draco as Professor Snape swept up to them and checked his godson's neck. The Slytherin head of house had moved up silently while the headmaster was speaking to the students, but had been sensed by Harry. From the feelings coming from his fellow Slytherins, he knew that Filch's attack was going to have repercussions for the caretaker.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked Harry as he guided them to the DADA classroom. Harry could feel the professor's gaze raking over him, searching for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine," Harry reassured the professor. "Mr. Filch only pushed me trying to get at Draco."

Their conversation was cut short as they were shepherded into professor Lockhart's office. Mrs. Norris was placed on the desk and Professor Dumbledore spent several minutes just staring at the cat, at least that's what it looked like to everyone but Harry.

To him, sparks seemed to pour out of the headmaster's eyes in twin streams. They enveloped the cat's aura, but couldn't seem to change it in any way. Harry assumed that Dumbledore was using a wordless (and wandless) medical spell to determine Mrs. Norris' condition. Meanwhile, everyone waited silently for the headmaster to finish his examination – everyone except Professor Lockhart of course.

Unable to keep his mouth shut with a captive audience present, Gilderoy rattled on about what curse could have killed Mrs. Norris in such a way. He then began to regale them with a story of how he'd chased down a dark wizard who'd been doing the same thing to the poodle population of Manchester. Harry was seriously thinking about rapping his head hard enough against the table to escape the mindless prattle, even for the few precious minutes he'd be unconscious when Dumbledore announced that he'd finished his examination.

"She's not dead Argus," the headmaster said as he leaned heavily back in his chair. Harry would have thought the announcement would be good news but Professor Dumbledore was actually pulsating with anxiety. He hid it well though, Harry was fairly sure only he'd noticed it. The other professors were murmuring amongst themselves, Neville was staring at the floor, Draco was glaring at Mr. Filch and the caretaker himself only had eyes for his cat.

"She's not breathing though," the old man said in a broken voice. "She's stiff as a board – oh, Mrs. Norris!" he cried.

"She's been petrified," Dumbledore explained. As he took Mr. Filch by the shoulders again and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Pomona has a group of newborn mandrakes in the greenhouse. As soon as they've matured, Severus can brew up a potion that will return Mrs. Norris to her normal self."

"Of course she was only petrified," chirped Lockhart in a nearly hysterical tone as he quickly changed his story. "I deduced as much myself back in the corridor."

"Why wouldn't you have mentioned it then?" asked Professor Flitwick in a patient tone that one would use with a slow-witted and difficult child.

"I was – waiting – for Professor Dumbledore to confirm it," the defense teacher said stupidly. "I wouldn't presume to speak for him in front of the students."

"Thank you Gilderoy, you're as sharp as ever," the headmaster said in a conciliatory tone. "In any case, you've nothing to worry about Argus, she'll be fine."

With Professor Dumbledore's reassurance, Mr. Filch heaved a shaky sigh and the tension melted, if just for a moment, from both his voice and aura. That blessed state didn't last long, however, as the caretaker's ire flared and his sparks turned red with anger.

"There's still punishment to be given out to whoever hurt my cat," Filch growled as he glared daggers at Draco. Harry couldn't see Filches pointed stare, but he didn't have to. Draco's reaction to the words, a combination of fear and outrage, told him who the caretaker blamed for his cat's condition. Any lingering doubts about who might be blamed was cast aside as he spoke.

"It was him," snarled Mr. Filch as he stabbed a gnarled finger in their direction. "He's just like his father, arrogant pureblood trash. You all think you're better than the rest of us." Turning to the headmaster, he cried, "You've seen it, the sneers, the evil looks he gives me and Mrs. Norris... I'll wipe that smug look from his face, he can't treat me this way just because –"

"Because what?" asked an incensed Draco. "Because I'm a pureblood, or that I'm a malfoy? If you hate me that much I'm surprised you haven't hex..." A look of comprehension crossed Draco's face as he stared at the now anxious caretaker. Fires seemed to light in his eyes as Draco voiced his epiphany.

"I've just realized it, I'd say I'd been blind but you're really beneath my notice. In the year and a half I've been here, I've never seen you cast a single spell. You're always carrying around that smelly old lamp instead of performing a proper lumos, you always clean up messes by hand (your own or a students)

rather than using a banishing spell and you can't attack me now, even though you think I hurt your precious cat." Draco's eyes became hard and his voice even more gleeful. "You hate us don't you? All of us kids running around causing trouble with our magic and there's nothing you can do about it but feel jealous... You're nothing but a Squib, aren't you?"

Mr. Filch, who'd been getting paler by the second as Draco spoke, turned beet red and tried, ineffectively, to charge at the Malfoy heir again. "You little bastard," he roared. "You can't talk to me like that! I'll have your head mounted on my wall!"

The professors all moved to block the caretaker and try calming him while Draco stood to the side with a rapturous look on his face, at least until he noticed Harry.

The Slytherin wore an angry frown on his face that was a bit reminiscent of his expression last term in the room of requirement. Draco's actions or lack thereof, had nearly cost their friendship. Whatever he'd done this time, it was nowhere as bad as then, still he'd no time to hash it out with his friend as Dumbledore, finally calming Mr. Filch and sending him back to his quarters, was regarding them with a stern yet somehow gentle demeanor.

"Now boys," he coaxed. "Why don't you tell me what happened in the corridor earlier."

There was a few moments silence as the three shifted about uncomfortably under the headmaster's stare. To Harry, Professor Dumbledores' aura seemed less well contained than normal. Every so often, sparks would flare, conveying anger, fear, and impatience. Harry did feel a bit intimidated, but held back, not wanting to give up any of his secrets quite yet. In the end, it was Neville that broke the silence first, though what he said both shocked and angered the other two.

"I didn't have anything to do with it, really!" Neville whined. "Sir Nicholas was having a Deathday party and I was coming back from that when those two came running around a corner and knocked me down. I don't know what they were doing but they were headed toward where Mrs. Norris got attacked."

Harry and Draco both wore gob-smacked expressions as Neville, who twenty minutes before had been all for joining back with their small group of friends, was now talking about them like they'd planned what happened to Mrs. Norris. What even more confused Harry were the emotions raging inside Longbottom. It wasn't anger or outrage, but fear.

Neville's voice quavered with unspent emotion; his tone was unnaturally high and strained, while his aura was bathed in fear, though Harry couldn't figure out why. Draco, on the other hand, was boiling with anger and had no problem voicing it.

"What are you on about Longbottom?" he demanded when he got control of his voice back. "We all fell down because your fat arse was blocking the whole corridor. And don't pretend you don't know why we were there. Harry and I explained that earlier and you had no problem with it then."

"You mean that nonsense about checking on a noise that Dudley heard?" scoffed Neville. "That was before I saw what you did to Filch's cat!"

"Now Neville," the headmaster admonished softly as he placed a grandfatherly hand on the boy's shoulder. "There is of yet no proof that either Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Potter were doing anything other than what they said. Still," he added, turning his twinkling gaze on the boys in question, "I would like to hear, directly from them, what they were doing."

"It's what we've been saying," Harry protested. "Dudley heard something behind the walls and we, Draco and I, were just trying to make him feel better by checking it out. We were stunned to actually hear something too. That's what we were trying to follow when we ran into Neville."

Professor Dumbledore's aura flared in the area of his eyes as Harry told his story. Sparks of magic flowed from the headmaster and tried to enter Harry's head, causing a tingling feeling behind his eyes that Harry found more than a bit uncomfortable. The sensation was just beginning to become painful when it stopped; the stream of magic was interrupted when Professor Snape slid smoothly between them.

"If I may," the potions master said in his silky voice. "It's most likely that the boys were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. If last year's events tell us nothing else; it is that they excel in that particular feat. After all, two second year students could hardly master a petrification spell, that's highly advanced dark magic. Few fully grown wizards would be capable of such a spell."

"Right as always Severus," Professor Dumbledore said at last. "Neither of them would be capable of casting that particular curse; still, Mr. Malfoy brought Mr. Potter into a situation that could have been potentially dangerous. For being out of bounds during the feast, you both will have five points deducted from your house."

"What?" they cried in unison.

"Additionally," the headmaster continued, unruffled by their protest. "Another five points will be taken from Slytherin for leading a schoolmate into unnecessary danger."

"That's not fair!" shouted Draco as Harry fumed. "I didn't 'lead' Harry anywhere."

"Finally," Dumbledore said, beginning to look annoyed by the interruptions. "The way you treated Mr. Filch was insensitive at best. Such disrespect for a member of the staff, regardless of his standing as wizard or squib, would normally be dealt with by harsh punishment," he said, pausing to make the offence sound graver. "Still, with everything that's happened this evening, it might be possible to forgo punishment if certain... actions on Mr. Filch's part were given the proper perspective when and if it becomes necessary to explain this all to your families."

A look of incomprehension quickly turned to anger on Draco's face as he digested the headmaster's request. "The bloody wanker tried to kill me!" screeched the blond. "He had me by the throat... look... bruises," he said, pulling his collar back to expose ugly welts left by the caretaker's fingers. "He attacked me for no reason, do you really think my father will let that go because I called that stupid old man a squib?"

Sparks of agitation flared from Professor Dumbledore, directed at the Malfoy heir. Harry could also tell that the headmaster's breathing was slightly faster and his voice a bit strained. Still, the professor kept his mask of calm mostly intact as he attempted to prevent the situation from escalating.

"You and your father have every right to be upset over Argus' actions earlier this evening and it is fully within his rights to perform an investigation. I was only hoping that you could understand Mr. Filch's point of view before any action might be considered. He was obviously distraught over tonights occurrences and he wasn't in the right frame of mind. Your father will likely arrive tomorrow to discover exactly what happened before taking any action and if you spoke with him first, certain punishments might be lessened in their severity."

"Headmaster," an agitated Professor Snape said as he tried to interpose himself between the two. "As Mr. Malfoy's head of house –"

"Please Professor," Draco said with an odd tone to his voice that reminded Harry uncomfortably of Malfoy Sr. "I want to hear what the headmaster has to say. I mean after all, he's willing to reverse all the punishments against Harry and me for this one favor."

"I believe that I only offered a lessening of punishment in regards to you," corrected the headmaster with an edge back in his tone. "I said nothing about reversing them completely for you or Mr. Potter."

"He attacked me in front of dozens of witnesses," said Draco, suddenly doe eyed. Letting his voice quaver in faked emotion, "Father and the rest of the board of governors will be devastated to find out that Hogwarts, the safest place in the wizarding world is harboring a violent maniac. It will be Azkaban for him at least." he finished with an evil smirk.

With a heavy sigh, Professor Dumbledore relented. "Very well then, when your father arrives tomorrow, I would expect you to speak with him and mitigate as best you can, what happened tonight. In return, all reprisals for you both will be reversed until and unless you do not follow through with your promise. Doing so would void our agreement and reinstate the punishments. Severus, if you wouldn't mind escorting the boys back to their houses, the other professors and I will be looking further into Mrs. Norris' condition."

Gathering the boys without another word, Professor Snape led them out of Lockhart's office while the other professors muttered in low tones amongst themselves. As the door closed, Harry thought he'd heard one of them saying something about the Chamber of Secrets.

Not a word was said by any of them as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower. There were a few times when Neville seemed about to speak but lost his nerve before doing so. Reaching the portrait of the fat lady, Neville turned to them one last time as the portal opened for the professor.

"Harry," he began weakly.

"Save it Longbottom," snarled Draco fiercely. "After everything you already said, you think he really wants to hear anything you have to say?"

Neville took a breath to retort but something, either Harry's closed expression or Snape's glare kept him from saying it. After the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower had closed behind their erstwhile friend, Harry turned on his heel to head toward the Ravenclaw Tower to retrieve Hermione. Hesitant at first, the Professor considered the wisdom of filling in the girl; after much debating it was decided upon that it'd be better for all involved for the Professor to allow her to join them. He reasoned (if I don't give them the go-ahead they will wonder the halls after hours regardless to do so). Once the Professor had accompanied the two friends to the Ravenclaw Tower the Professor's hand took his shoulder and guided him to the stairs.

Again, nothing was said by any of them as they made their way to the seventh floor. It wasn't like when Neville had been with them, they were more than comfortable with each other. They just knew that whatever they had to say could wait until they reached their destination.

Arriving at a blank stretch of wall opposite the portrait of poor Barnabas, Harry stepped forward and paced in front of it the required three times. After the last pass, a plain wooden door appeared and opened at his touch. Inside was their normal training room with the addition of a table and five comfy chairs.

After the door closed behind them, Harry strode toward the table and called out, "Sal, we need to talk to you."

"Harry," asked Hermione, "What's with all the cloak and dagger stuff? What on earth were you up to? I thought that you were merely investigating the halls to put Dudders mind at ease…"

"Chill Mione," said Harry teasingly. "Since Professor Snape's going to give me the third degree, all of your questions will be answered."

Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Severus sat down at the table, waiting for their enigmatic mentor to make his appearance. Minutes passed with no sign of Sal's presence so the professor began his own questioning of the boys.

"What actually happened tonight?" he asked in a calm, even tone. "Start at the beginning and leave nothing out."

"Told you," said Harry playfully punching Hermione's shoulder lightly.

"A few nights ago, Dudley heard a voice coming from behind a wall in the second floor corridor," Harry explained. "The voice scared him because it talked about killing people. We, Draco and I, went to check it out tonight; we didn't know what to expect, whether it was Dudley's imagination, the prank of some upper-classman or a real threat. I know that I probably should have come to you at once but I had to know if it was real or not first."

"It's a giant snake, Severus," Draco yelped, unable to contain himself.

"You saw it then," Snape asked with intensity. "Can you describe it?"

"Well..." answered Harry reluctantly. "We didn't actually see it."

"Of course you didn't, Harry," Snape said sharply. "But you, Draco. You must have –" A shake of Draco's head put a frown back on the professor's face. "Then how could you know what it is?"

"We heard it hissing," Harry answered after a short pause. "It's the same thing Dudley heard."

"You said he heard it talking about killing people," the professor prodded impatiently. "You're saying it spoke English?"

"No," Harry replied with a heavy sigh. "The snake was hissing."

"Then he only thought he heard –"

"I heard it talk about killing people, intruders, too."

Seconds ticked by as Hermione lined up the pieces of a puzzle in her head and refused to fit them together. "How could you have understood what a snake was saying?" she asked slowly.

"The same way I talk to Hedwig," he replied quietly. "I'm a Parselmouth."

"And that means that Dudley is too," crowed Draco. "Can you believe it? Two of them at one time... I mean for the longest time the only one was... well, you know... 'You-Know-Who.'"

Harry felt Severus' mental shields ripple as the professor digested the latest revelation. He was unsure how Snape would react, Parselmouths had a bad reputation thanks to a select few that had the gift and used it as a weapon of fear. Snape had experienced the worst of them in memory. Harry expected fear or maybe disbelief, what he got was a calm and almost amused response.

"Go on."

"You believe me then?" Harry asked in relieved surprise. "You don't think it makes me dark?"

"Having a dark gift hardly makes you dark," was Snape's reply. "As for believing you, in the time I've known you, I've seen a boy capable of healing, wandless magic and extra sensory abilities capably defend himself from multiple enemies, including two encounters with the Dark Lord himself. Perhaps if you told me you were running about in your pajamas rescuing maidens... perhaps, just perhaps it would be stretching your credibility. As for the Parseltongue, I'd suspected you might possess that ability for some time. Your revelation does nothing but confirm it. I'd be more interested to find out how Dudley came by this gift. From what I remember of your mother, she never claimed the ability. That, along with the fact that both your grandparents and Petunia herself are muggles, makes this a bit of a mystery. That aside, however..."

"Right," Harry said, clearing his throat. "Draco wanted to go after you straight off but I was worried that it, whatever it was, would get somebody before help arrived."

"I was just trying to keep you out of trouble," Draco whined.

"And a wonderful job you did," Snape added, his voice dripping with amused sarcasm. "That's when you ran into Longbottom?"

"Literally," answered Harry with a nod. "We ran down a few corridors first," he remembered. "Neville just happened to be coming around the same corner we did. All of us fell in a big heap, then Draco and Neville started yelling at each other."

"Malfoys do not yell," snapped Draco petulantly. "We just make sure our opinions are heard."

"By everyone for a kilometer."

"Ha – Ha," Draco answered with a scowl. "I was just defending you anyway; you never even said a word."

"I did too," Harry complained. "I kept telling you both to be quiet so I could listen for the snake."

"And then," prodded Hermione impatiently. The boys were so wrapped up in their bickering that the story had ground to a halt.

"From there we just kind of walked and argued," continued Draco, picking up the story where they'd left it. "At least until we ran into Mrs. Norris; that's when Longbottom showed his true colors again."

Harry opened his mouth to defend Neville but found that he didn't have the stomach for it. Draco was right about one thing at least. From the moment the questions started, Longbottom had all but accused them of petrifying Mrs. Norris. The only one to try and justify his actions, much to Harry and Draco's surprise, was Professor Snape.

"What Mr. Longbottom did, while being reprehensible, is at least explainable."

"Of course it is," Draco snapped, "He's a git."

Sending a warning look toward his godson, Severus continued, directing a question toward Harry. "You remember our conversation this summer at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a nod. "I guess you mean the part about Dumbledore, Neville and the prophecy."

"Exactly," Snape confirmed with a grim smile. "He's making Longbottom into a weapon. To do so, he's building the boy's confidence with praise and attention. Being in his situation, Longbottom can't help but to be grateful, even begin seeing the headmaster as some sort of father figure."

"And Neville will do anything to protect their relationship," Harry whispered, more a statement than a question.

"As I said before, it excuses none of his actions," Snape said dismissively. "While troubling, the boy's relationship with the headmaster is second in importance to the danger posed by your creature, you're sure it was a snake?"

"I'm pretty sure," Harry answered. "When I talk to them it's not really 'hearing.' It's like they're speaking English in my head, not with my ears."

"And this only happens with snakes?"

"As far as I know," Harry replied. "Sal says it's the language of serpents but I am interested in trying to speak it with other magical lizards and the like as sort of an experiment. I find it hard to believe that other creatures with forked tongues are unable to speak it as well. Of course, this hasn't been proven, it's purely guess work on my part."

"Then our priority is discovering what this mysterious snake is and who's controlling it."

"Slytherin's heir, you mean," supplied Draco.

Nodding, Snape continued. "It was common knowledge that Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth and this 'heir' must be one as well to be able to control the snake. Because of that, the fact that both Dudley and yourself can speak it must stay a secret. If it became known that you could both speak it you would be suspected as the heir."

"But he could be," Draco said excitedly. "I mean, after all, Salazar Slytherin lived a thousand years ago... There's no telling who might be descended from him."

"Except that I didn't set a giant snake loose in the school," Harry reminded his friend sourly.

"Oh, right," the blond said, his exuberance deflated a bit.

"As to identifying the creature," Severus continued patiently. "While there can't be many snakes that size with the ability to petrify their prey, documentation of such creatures may be difficult to locate. The ministry has deemed the study of snakes to be a dark practice, being such, anything about them will either be well hidden in other books or locked away."

"Why don't we ask Sal?" asked Draco in a lazy drawl. "He's one of the caretakers, after all. Not to mention that he is Salazar. If it happened in the castle, he should know about it."

"Unfortunately," said an unusually grim Ric as he appeared in the table's only empty seat, "Sal is missing and none of us know exactly what happened tonight. The first we knew of the attack was when you stumbled upon Mrs. Norris earlier."

"What do you mean by 'missing'," Harry yelped.

"He can't have," Hermione said reassuringly. "He's part of the castle."

"Not exactly," Ric corrected. "While we were woven into the spells and wards that make Hogwarts magical, we all remain free spirits and have a certain amount of freedom within its walls. Sal has gone off on his own before, regularly in fact. But always near the summer solstice for personal reasons. The only other time he vanished like this was about fifty years ago."

"Fifty years," Severus repeated in a hollow voice. "You wouldn't happen to remember what year..."

"It was when the Chamber of Secrets was last opened," supplied Ro from the shadows. "Just as it happened tonight, Sal vanished just before the first attack and didn't return until after the last. He's never said where he went or what happened, no matter how we asked."

"What is the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked. "The message on the wall said that it had been opened again and for the enemies of the heir to beware. What does all that have to do with Sal?"

There was an uncomfortable pause after Harry's question. It was as if they were unwilling to part with the information. It was Helga who broke the silence to explain.

"The Chamber of Secrets is Sal's sanctum, the one place inside Hogwarts where he can truly be alone. It's also where his guardian beast resides."

"What's that?" asked Hermione a half moment ahead of Snape, Harry, and Draco.

"The guardian beasts are just that," Ric explained. "They're part of Hogwarts last line of defense. Sal and I both got them right after the school opened. He put his in the Chamber as a secret weapon against intruders; Fawkes, on the other hand has always been in plain sight."

"Fawkes?" Harry asked.

"My phoenix," Ric explained. "He serves as companion to all the Hogwarts headmasters as well as being their eyes and ears in the castle."

"So this guardian beast is what attacked Mrs. Norris," Harry surmised. "So what is it and why go after Mr. Filch's cat?"

"I honestly don't know," Ric answered with a frustrated sigh. "None of us do. Sals always believed that keeping its true nature secret would make it harder for an enemy to counter."

"Even from you?"

"Even us."

"So how did it get out?" Harry asked. "I mean, it sounds like only Sal can get into it."

"Slytherin's heir," Snape murmured quietly.

"What was that?" Harry asked, not quite hearing what the professor had said.

"The heir," Snape repeated. "It only makes sense. Salazar would only have wanted somebody he could trust to be able to enter after him, who else than family? It's the heir that's opened the chamber, it's him that's controlling the beast."

"But who is it?" Harry asked. "There's got to be more than two hundred students in the school along with the staff. It could be any of them."

"Then we'll just have to find out whom, won't we?" Snape answered as he stood. "In the mean time, there are three children up long past their bedtime. Let's get you three back to your houses and we'll talk more about this later."

Taking his leave of the remaining founders, Snape lead the three increasingly groggy youths to their houses. The two boys, upon arriving at their dormitory, fell fully clothed into their beds, not even taking the time to remove their shoes.

The next morning, Harry felt like he and Draco were both the center of every conversation in earshot. Draco appeared to have taken the role of villain in the previous night's drama, leaving Harry, Neville, and Mrs. Norris as his unfortunate victims, to one degree or another.

Longbottom, for his part, seemed quite content going along with the wildly changing story about the 'Halloween night massacre', as it had come to be called, going as far as to say that Draco had laughed over the frozen form of Mrs. Norris when they'd found her. He hadn't gone to the point of actually accusing Draco of any misdeed to any of the students though, as of yet.

Thorne had almost been as big a bother as Neville, though not because he was accusing them of anything. Rather, he was going on and on about the Chamber of Secrets. Damien was careful never to speak loud enough for the professors to hear but made it clear to all the students nearby exactly what he thought of mudbloods and what the heir of Slytherin would do to them.

"There's the top of our list for heir," Draco muttered over his porridge. "He's having entirely too much fun over this... that, and none of this really started until he transferred here this year."

"I don't know," Harry answered thoughtfully. "I mean he acts like you would think the heir would, but it just seems too easy. Still –"

Harry's thought was interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall swinging open, admitting someone whose aura was very familiar to Harry. Lucius Malfoy, flanked by two unfamiliar wizards that Draco identified as aurors, swept through the room, stopping in front of the headmaster. A privacy spell was cast by one of the wizards, blocking the students from hearing the conversation that followed though Draco informed Harry that whatever they were talking about, (as if they didn't know) the exchange was quite heated. Shortly, the headmaster, Lucius, the aurors, and a nervous Mr. Filch were headed toward a side door to the hall, ostensibly on their way to the headmaster's office.

At first, Draco had had been bursting with glee over the caretaker's predicament. Filch had taken a lot of satisfaction the previous year in sending them into the forbidden forest with Hagrid, not to mention all the minor detentions and point deductions he'd rained on all the houses. Mr. Filch had earned Draco's enmity and it looked like the blond was going to enjoy every second of the old man's discomfort until, during the exchange at the head table, Lucius had turned to meet his son's gaze for a moment.

The surge of anger that blossomed from the elder Malfoy almost made Harry physically ill. The effect was also evident in Draco's aura, though nobody else seemed to notice.

"What's wrong with your father?" Harry asked. "I can sense that he's really mad at something."

"It's me," Draco said with a gulp. "I think it's got something to do with that warning he gave me before school started. He wanted me to stay out of trouble but I'm thick in the middle of it."

Harry never found out what was said in that meeting, or what Lucius had said to Draco in private later that morning. All he knew was that Mr. Filch hadn't been arrested like everyone had thought, rather he walked around with a more sour expression than ever, not daring to touch any of the students but more than willing to pass out detentions, even for the slightest offences. He went as far as to dock a Hufflepuff boy ten points for breathing too loudly. The rest of his time was spent trying, unsuccessfully, to clean the writing off the wall where Mrs. Norris was attacked.

Draco refused to say exactly what was said between him and his father that day, though he voiced a suspicion that they had all had from the beginning. "He's part of this somehow," the blond said as he and Harry sat perched atop the astronomy tower later that day.

Putting down his flute, Harry waited a few seconds for his friend to continue before asking, "A part of what?"

"He repeated the warning he gave me before school started, he told me to stay away from you. I think he knew all this was going to happen, that the chamber was going to be opened."

"Did he say anything else?" Harry asked.

"Nothing I'd repeat," Draco answered. "Just how disappointed he is in me... I don't think he exactly trusts me anymore."

"Well I can understand that," Harry said consolingly. "I mean it's not like we can trust him all that much either."

Taking the half hearted laugh from his friend as a good sign, Harry went back to playing and thinking about what they should do next.

Weeks passed and life picked up a routine again. Dudley warned by Harry to keep his parseltongue gift a secret continued to meet with the study group regularly. Mr. Filch continued to harass the students in the only ways he could, with a sharp tongue and detentions. The way that the other students acted around them changed markedly though.

Harry and Draco's classmates still gave the Malfoy heir fearful looks and whispered about him being Slytherin's heir at every turn. Harry was uncomfortable with it but Draco seemed to bask in the attention. "They're going to say it anyway," he told Harry one day early the first week, after making a Hufflepuff boy panic and bolt face first, into a stone wall. "I may as well have a little fun with it while I can."

Their morning training continued even with Sal's continued absence. Ric, Ro and Helga worked to improve their physical and magical prowess, while Professor Snape began teaching them the rudiments of a mental discipline called Occlumency.

The evening of the attack, Snape had recognized the headmaster's attempt to access Harry's thoughts. He'd interrupted Dumbledore easily enough but recognized the need to teach his charges to protect themselves. After hearing the reasons behind the lessons, Hermione, Harry, and Draco threw themselves into their practice sessions with a passion.

Attendance in their study group dropped sharply after Halloween. Most of the students from every house believed Draco was responsible for Mrs. Norris condition and kept their distance. From the original group of almost twenty first and second years, the only remaining students that were willing to study with them were Terry, Mione, and Luna from Ravenclaw, Dudley from Hufflepuff, Blaise from Slytherin and Ron Weasley from Gryffindor.

Draco had been shocked at first to see the weasel supporting him, their relationship could never have been called even remotely friendly. Ron had explained, however, after Draco had kept watch over him last term when he'd been hurt while they'd gone after the stone. To him, it proved that Draco wasn't all bad. "Plus," the redhead added with a smirk, "Malfoy is too dense to be the heir of Slytherin." A war of insults followed that remark but Weasley stayed with the group. Ron turned out not to be the only Gryffindor that believed in them, however, as they found out a few days later.

They were pouring over books in the library, searching for snakes that fit the facts that they had when Lavender Brown quietly sat down beside Draco and asked if she could help. Harry and Draco put their heads together as whispers went back and forth between them. Finally, after a short conversation and a nearly imperceptible nod from Harry, Draco pushed his book over to share with her while he explained, quietly what they were doing.

Harry smiled to himself as he heard Draco's breathing become a bit more rapid, likely due to their being so close together. Satisfied that his friend would be preoccupied for a while, Harry turned back to Luna, who'd been trying to convince him that everything that happened was due to a mirror monster known as a Ksilisab. She swore that they were a real problem and her father's paper, The Quibbler, had posted several articles about them already.

Harry fought the impulse to laugh and pretended to take her input very seriously. He never really knew if she was joking or serious but either way, Luna always found a way to make him smile.

A/N: Hope you liked. ^^ Read and review.

Note: Draco isn't by any means going to be pared with Lavender, however, he's not going to turn down the opportunity to sit by a pretty girl by any means.

Preview for next chappie: The trio have a training session, two arguments take place, a Quidditch match, and per usual Harry makes a trip to the hospital wing; only this time as Poppy's patient. (a student is petrified).


	29. Chapter 29 bk 2 chap 8 the Rogue Bludger

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JKR and Scholastic, I just own my own little twist to the plot.

Slytherin's Heir, ch 8 the Rogue Bludger

A/N: Couldn't find a good place for a lengthy training session so it'll be in next chappie. Trust me, it won't bore you. Sorry that the chappie is as of yet unspell checked even. My comp is acting a bit odd at the mo.

Harry's study group continued to meet in the library and Hagrid's hut (the giant had offered the trio the opportunity to use it for their study group. As long as they didn't make a mess) even with its diminished numbers. They tried to puzzle out the type of snake behind the attacks but found that Professor Snape's initial guess had been right, there were little or no references to magical snakes of any kind in the readily accessible portion of the library. Going through their texts held little promise either.

The second year texts only covered material related to their subjects. Even the COMC texts that the older students used only lightly mentioned the subject of serpents. Harry had a bit better luck with the books he'd purchased at Borgin and Burks; one of them contained a short listing of the more common magical snakes but didn't go into any detail. Harry had sent off a letter to Mr. Burke requesting anything he had on them but had yet to receive a reply. Their lack of progress was beginning to frustrate Harry and it was Hermione's suggestion that they try something else, such as retracing Harry and Draco's route on Halloween that kept him from giving up.

"Let's start where you found Mrs. Norris," Hermione said as she, Harry, and Draco arrived in the corridor where Mr. Filch's cat had been attacked. A lonely chair sat against a wall besides the writing left behind by the attacker. Of late, the caretaker had been spending his time guarding the corridor as if expecting the attacker to return to the scene of the crime.

The bloody words were still as vivid on the wall as they'd been that first night, regardless of Mr. Filch's attempts to be rid of them. The water that had covered the floor was gone though; Hermione surmised that it had probably been caused by backed up pipes in a nearby bathroom. The bushy haired girl was confident something could be found to help them figure out more of what had happened, Draco was less enthusiastic.

"It's been weeks," he complained, kicking a loose pebble. "There's nothing here that makes it different than any other corridor in the castle."

"It can't hurt to look," Hermione answered patiently as she studied the torch bracket. "Mrs. Norris was hung from this?"

"By her tail," Draco confirmed while Harry focused his attention on a piece of wall close to a nearby window.

"Don't you think that would be a bit difficult for a snake?" she asked thoughtfully. "Snakes don't have arms and the way Mrs. Norris was found was a deliberate attempt to intimidate the students. Not to mention the writing on the wall. They're not known for their penmanship."

Distracted from whatever he was studying, Harry turned his head to give Hermione his full attention while Draco huffed in frustration. "You're saying the snake didn't petrify the cat?"

"Or it wasn't alone," Harry said quietly as he turned his attention back to the wall.

"The heir," Draco yelped excitedly.

"Perhaps since Mrs. Norris really wasn't an intruder, the heir would have had to have been there to make the snake attack," Hermione agreed. "He or she would probably have to in order to make it do something like that."

"So we just find out who wasn't at the feast that night and have the heir," Draco announced with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I don't think it will be that easy," Hermione countered as she faced the blond. "People were in and out of the hall all night. The only time just about everyone was there was when they passed out the treats. From what I've heard, nobody in their right mind would miss that on purpose."

"There, you see?" Draco demanded while Harry continued to ignore him in favor of his discovery. "Nobody in their right mind would miss out on Chocolate Crawlies."

"I remember those," Hermione said with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Ron Weasley was going around all the tables collecting the ones that weren't claimed. He swiped quite a lot of them from the Slytherin table."

"Weasley – Weasley?" half screamed Draco, now in a rage. "That's it, I'll turn his underwear into earthworms, and I'll hex his hair off – hey!" he called after her as she stifled a snicker and went to check on Harry.

"Did you find anything?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Insects, I think," he replied distractedly. "It's hard to tell with something this small."

"They're spiders," Hermione replied with a frown. "I've never heard of them moving like that though."

Just as she'd said, the spiders were acting oddly. A seemingly endless column of them were marching across the corridor, up the wall, and out the window. It was hardly orderly; the little creatures were climbing over each other and milling about, seeming to almost be in a panic.

"So what does it mean?" asked Draco, who'd hunched down beside them.

"I haven't a clue," answered Hermione softly while writing furiously in her muggle notebook. "Let's go back the way you came and see what else we can find."

The trio followed Harry and Draco's path on Halloween back to where Dudley and they had first heard the snake. This was another long shot, the corridors were used daily and any evidence, overt or not, would have long since been wiped out. Still, with nothing else to go on, they followed the twists and turns that would lead them to the spot where Dudley had first heard the voice. Along the way, the boys pointed out where they'd encountered Neville.

"Has anybody talked to Ginny Weasley about Halloween?" Hermione asked the two uncomprehending boys. "You told me yourself," she reminded them. "That Neville said she left the party before him, maybe she saw or heard something on the way back to the Gryffindor common room."

"See," Harry said to Draco as they continued their trek through the halls. "Things like this are why I always said we need her."

"Really," Draco replied quietly with a grin. "I thought it was because you doodle her name on all your assignments."

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Harry gaped open-mouthed after Draco's retreating back before running to catch up. "I do not," he yelped.

"You don't what?" asked the bushy haired girl innocently.

"I don't..." Harry said, floundering for an answer. "I don't see why the Weasley girl hangs around Longbottom so much."

"It is kind of odd, really," Hermione agreed as they walked. "When she first got to school, everyone was saying that she had a crush on you, Harry. Two weeks into term she suddenly quit talking about you and focused completely on Neville."

"I guess she must have fallen for Dumbledore's stories."

"It's Professor Dumbledore, Harry. I know you don't get along with him but he is still the headmaster and you have to show him the proper respect."

Shrugging non-committally, Harry kept on walking until they reached the section of corridor where they'd heard the snake first. The three spread out and searched for any possible clues but nothing new seemed likely to present itself. Harry had just given up trying to sense anything through the walls when Hermione called from a nearby doorway.

"This is Myrtle's bathroom," she explained. "Maybe she heard the snake you're talking about too."

"This is a girl's bathroom," Draco complained when they'd entered. "This is definitely a place I'd rather not be. Whose Myrtle anyway and why does she live in a bathroom?"

"You're not supposed to be in here."

Draco, not expecting the disembodied voice above them, squeaked and whirled around in a panic. Hermione, who'd expected Myrtle, waited with a patient and friendly expression while Harry, who'd senses stretched in every direction, had noticed her and was prepared when she announced herself.

"How are you Myrtle," Hermione asked as the ghostly girl perched herself atop one of the toilet stalls. "This is Harry and Draco, I've told them all about you, and they wanted to come and meet you."

Squealing in delight, Myrtle floated down from her perch and studied the boys.

"Nobody's ever come to visit me before," she said semi-sweetly, "Not even when I was still alive." Her attitude, which had been almost simpering, suddenly became angry and aggressive when she asked, "You're not one of them, are you? One of the nasty boys who would make fun of poor Myrtle and laugh at her?"

"No," Harry answered in his sincerest tone. "We really are interested in getting to know you and learn about your home. I guess it must get loud around here at night, especially on holidays like the Halloween that just passed."

"It can be horrible," Myrtle agreed with a sigh, her moods swinging like a pendulum. "I don't remember much about this last Halloween though, I was distracted. Peeves was being so mean to me that I tried to kill myself and –"

"Kill yourself?" demanded an outraged Draco, who'd heard more than enough. "You're a ghost, you're already dead you wailing bag of gas!"

A screech of pure misery erupted from Myrtle as she soared upward, did a back-flip, and splashed into one of the nearby toilet stalls, drenching them all.

"Please tell me that was a sink," Harry begged as the ghost's sobs went on from somewhere around the U-bend. "Don't you know what subtle is, Draco? Did you pay the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin?" He asked as they left the bathroom. The door had yet to close before they were confronted with yet another inconvenience.

"You there, stop."

The person who'd cried out approached and when Draco got a good look at him he slapped a hand over his eyes and with a melodramatic sigh, muttered, "They're like cockroaches."

Percy Weasley, prefect for Gryffindor house came bustling up to the three, bursting with official indignation. "Did I just see you three coming out of the girl's bathroom?" he asked sternly.

"I am a girl," Hermione said, trying to distract him.

"They're not," the redhead shot back. "You could get expelled for this."

"But we weren't doing anything," Harry protested. "This is the stretch of corridor where we started hearing noises on Halloween," he explained. "We just wanted to ask Myrtle –"

"Nothing," snapped Percy. "You'll ask her nothing. The headmaster made it quite clear that the staff would be investigating the attack on Mrs. Norris. There's no need for any of you to be getting in the way."

"But surely you can understand –"

"What I understand, Ms. Granger, is that two of you went out of bounds while all of you were meddling in something that's been forbidden. Five points each from Slytherin for being in the girl's loo and another five from both houses if you all don't go straight back to your dorms!"

"But Percy..." Hermione began.

"I'll remind you that I'm a Gryffindor prefect," the redhead said pompously. "As such, you will address me as Mr. Weasley."

Draco opened his mouth but never had a chance to speak before Harry began pushing him down the corridor. "Yes sir, Mr. Weasley," the Slytherin said over his shoulder. "We're going there now."

"Harry!" protested the blond.

"Be quiet unless you want to explain to our house mates how Slytherin lost twenty or thirty points," he whispered urgently as the three rounded a corner. "Besides, tomorrow is the first Quidditch match of the year; you can get your revenge watching Gryffindor get their arses handed to them by Slytherin."

Brightening at the prospect, Draco quit resisting. With a much lighter mood, he, a scandalized Hermione, and a satisfied Harry headed for the Ravenclaw tower to drop off Hermione. Harry's day wasn't over yet though, he had an appointment to keep elsewhere in the castle.

sss

The library was quiet later that night, most of the students had gone to bed early in anticipation of the next day's Quidditch match. One of the few students still up was Neville. Harry found him hunched over a potions text and scribbling fiercely on a spare piece of parchment. Harry studied the Gryffindor's aura for a bit before interrupting.

Neville still showed signs of magical exhaustion that, if anything, had grown more pronounced. The boy's physical health seemed to have suffered a bit as well; while not sick exactly, he seemed somehow weaker. Not wanting to startle the other youth, Harry coughed quietly as he approached.

A slight shuffling of Neville's chair along with and a change in his aura informed Harry that he'd unsettled the other boy anyway. Choosing a chair across from his one-time friend, Harry said, "Lo' Nev, mind if I sit?"

Taking a lack of response as acquiescence, Harry sat and fidgeted a few moments trying to collect his thoughts. It was the sounds of Neville collecting his things that prompted him to speak again. "Wait," he said. "How are you... I mean, are you alright? You feel... run-down."

"M' fine," muttered the Gryffindor. "I'm just a little tired."

"Listen, about Halloween, you know that Draco and I had nothing to do with Mrs. Norris but I think I can guess why you acted like you did in Lockhart's office. I know that you and the headmaster have gotten really close since last term, how he goes on with you about your parents and all the stories. It's pretty likely that he's the one that sent you that cloak on Christmas. I know you look up to him and everything, but don't you wonder why? There's over two hundred students at Hogwarts Neville, don't you ever wonder why he spends so much time with you?"

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Neville asked, his voice and aura now colored with anger and suspicion.

"Has Professor Dumbledore ever said anything to you about a prophecy?"

Neville didn't answer, though an impatient sigh meant he was tiring of the conversation.

"Please hear me out," Harry begged. "I heard from somebody I trust that there was a prophecy made just before we were born. They didn't hear the whole thing, but the part they did said this, somebody born at the end of July and whose parents had gone up against Voldemort three times would have the power to stop The Dark Lord. According to this person there are only two people that fit the prophecy, you and me."

A deafening silence fell between the two before a disbelieving Neville could ask, "What?"

"One of us will have to face him one day," Harry explained. "Both our parents were targeted by Voldemort over this, mine were killed, yours... Because of the whole 'Boy Who Lived' thing, I was thought to be the one till my accident. Dumbledore didn't think there was any way I could do it without my sight so he turned to you."

"Again, what are you trying to say?"

"Dumbledore is the only one that knows the whole prophecy," Harry spat. "He sent my family into hiding, he put the wards up around both our families' homes. Don't get me wrong, those are all good things, but he was concentrating so much on me, then you for a reason. One of us has to take down Voldemort and the headmaster may be trying to set you up for it."

"You're jealous."

"What?" Harry asked, not quite comprehending what Neville just said, though it earned him a 'shush' from Madam Pince.

"You said it yourself," Neville answered angrily. "When you were little it was all about you; now that it's me, you're suddenly suspicious of his motives."

"It's not like that –"

"Oh, just shut it Potter. All this time, a year and a half, and it was just a lie," Neville growled angrily, drawing stares from a small group of students at another table. "You just pretended to be my friend to get close to him again, just like she said. Stay away from me from now on Potter, I'm not your friend anymore, you certainly were never mine."

Harry sat there with a gob-smacked expression as Neville packed and left. 'Where did that come from?' he wondered as he slumped in his chair. Noticing that the library had become anything but 'quiet,' Harry grimaced at what he heard. From nearby tables he could catch bits of whispered conversations that included both his and Neville's names.

A steady anger built in Harry as he got up to leave. He'd wanted Neville to know what was going on, hoping that perhaps the friend he'd had last year would return. Instead he'd gotten slapped in the face for it. He was so angry that for the first time in weeks his magic manifested itself through his eyes. Harry had no love for the Slytherin Quidditch team but he vowed right then to be in the stands with Draco rooting for a crushing victory over Gryffindor.

sss

Draco glared steadily at Harry all through breakfast the next morning. While he'd had nothing but sympathy for his friend after he explained the confrontation in the library, it was Harry's expression of his anger that had Draco fuming.

In training that morning, Harry had channeled his frustration into their sparring. Blows that should have been feather light rocked the blond back on his heels. Things had ended badly in the Room of Requirement when Harry knocked the blond off his feet with barely an apology at the time. Harry's actions earned a stern lecture from Ric and he did apologize after he thought about it, though Draco had yet to completely forgive him.

They'd both finished eating and were headed out of the Great Hall when a breathless Blaise caught up with them.

"Harry," he gasped. "There you are! Flint has half of Slytherin out looking for you."

"Flint?" Harry asked. "What does he want me for?"

"It's Thompson, he got caught hexing some first years and got suspended from Quidditch for a month!"

"What about Nott?" Draco asked. "He's backup seeker."

"Theodore couldn't find the Snitch if it was glued to his arse with a sticking charm," Blaise crowed gleefully. "Flint said that to his face.. come to think of it, I don't think he took it too well."

"Still, why come to us?" Harry asked patiently. "Draco and I both said we'd never fly for the Slytherin team as a whole, unless changes are made."

"Please Harry," Blaise begged as he pulled them toward the dungeons. "We can't forfeit to Gryffindor, Flint said he'll do anything!"

Harry opened his mouth to repeat his refusal but was stopped by Draco's hand on his shoulder. A flurry of whispers was exchanged before Harry, still looking less than convinced, nodded to Blaise. "Let's go see Flint."

Down in the Slytherin common room, Harry wasted no time dancing around the subject. As soon as he sensed the Slytherin captain, he made his demands. "I'll play for you but only if you agree to a few conditions."

"Conditions," Flint snarled. "You should be honored to fly for the best Quidditch team at Hogwarts."

"And you should shut your gob if you want harry playing today," Draco said in his 'Lucius' voice.

"As I said," Harry repeated, "Conditions. First, harassment of the muggleborn kids by some members of our house stops now."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Flint asked angrily.

"You're a sixth year Slytherin prefect," Draco answered disdainfully, "Do what you do best... INTIMIDATE!"

"Is that it?" Flint grated out through clenched teeth.

"Hardly," Harry answered matter of factly. "I also want you to keep Thorne and his goons away from Dudley. I know that Thorne isn't in Slytherin; you are a sixth year prefect however."

"Fine," Flint growled. "Now let's get up to the pitch..."

An elbow in Harry's ribs had him calling after the captain. "One more thing!"

Turning around with a barely restrained growl, Flint asked, "Now what?"

"Slytherin will redo the team try-outs next week for all the positions – and you'll ask Professor Snape to conduct it."

"No!" Flint yelled at the top of his lungs. "We don't need you that badly. I hate to lose to Gryffindor but you can't make me throw away my entire team over one match!"

"Every match."

"What?" asked the Slytherin captain as he turned to Draco.

"You'll lose every match," sneered the blond. "Harry and I have already agreed that if you don't do as we ask, we'll volunteer to play for the opposing team in every match you play, even if we can only do so during the inter-house games."

"You wouldn't dare." Flint said darkly.

"We can," Harry said, matching Draco's sneer, "And we will." (The Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff team will readily trade Cho Chang for me as seeker).

"Not if you're in the hospital wing all the time," the Slytherin captain growled menacingly. "Hogwarts can be a dangerous place, all kinds of accidents can happen."

Flint was about to stalk yet closer to the second year Slytherins when he was distracted by a sizzling sound at his feet. Looking down, he saw a frothy liquid eating its way through solid stone. Looking back up, Flint jumped back with a yelp as he stared into the fathomless black eyes of Harry's Coatl.

"So what do you think," Harry asked casually. "Do we have a deal?"

sss

The Hogwarts Quidditch pitch was packed for the first match of the year. Students from every house had turned out for what promised to be a great show. Not only was it the first game but it was Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

The rivalry between the two houses was legendary and rumored to go back to the founder's time. Every encounter between the houses above the pitch ended in mayhem and this time promised to be no different. The crowd, full of excitement, roared as the first players took the field.

Terry Boot, the 2nd year Ravenclaw announcing the match, called out players names and positions as they did their warm up laps. The stands went wild as the Weasley twins, a crowd favorite, entered. Neville, who'd only shown mediocre skill and had yet to prove himself in a real game, got little more than polite applause.

"And now," cried Terry through the magical megaphone, "Out of their hole, comes the Slytherins!"

"Boot!" McGonagall admonished the Ravenclaw, but not that loudly.

Seven green clad players soared onto the pitch in arrowhead formation. Six rode Nimbus 2001's, a gift from Lucius Malfoy to the team in spite of Draco's refusal to play for them. The seventh player rode a broom that looked older than the school itself. The twigs were split and a bit thin in spots and the handle was badly worn, yet it kept pace with the newer brooms and seemed even more maneuverable. Everyone strained their eyes, trying to identify the last player but it was Terry who announced it to the crowd.

"Wait," he cried. "It looks like there's a last minute substitution on the Slytherin team. Flying in the position of seeker is... Harry Potter!"

Flying onto the pitch with the Slytherins, Harry couldn't fight down a wild grin as the roar of the crowd washed over him. His senses stretched in every direction and with so much going on, Harry felt more alive than ever before. It was all he could do not to push his little broom to its limits just to feel the thrill of acceleration. He'd promised to fly with the Slytherin team though and he did just that, taking his proper place in the formation.

After their warm up lap, the Slytherin players took their positions, waiting for Madam Hooch to signal the start of play. Harry and Neville circled each other over the centre of the pitch as the Hogwart's flying instructor took the tiny golden Snitch from its resting place and tossed it into the air. Harry was able to keep track of it for only a few seconds before it was lost in the noise and background magic present on the pitch. Next, Madam Hooch released the Quaffle, signaling the start of play.

Harry and Neville shot skyward to begin searching for the Snitch, even as the last two game balls were released. Freed from the box, the heavy iron Bludgers clanked against each other once before separating for play. One whipped randomly about the field as if its only purpose was to cause mayhem, the other raveled as if it had a particular prey in mind.

Harry's attention was split as the game got under way. Part of him was searching for the golden Snitch while another part was keeping watch on Neville. The Gryffindor seeker's anger had only grown since their confrontation in the library. Though he'd half expected Neville to react badly to his participation in the match, Harry was shocked to feel near hatred from the other boy. It was this preoccupation that nearly got Harry knocked from his broom. A Bludger shot by his head, coming so close that it ruffled his hair.

"What's the matter Potter," Neville cried derisively, even as he fought for control of his own broom. "Have you forgotten how to fly? Maybe a real Quidditch game is just too much for you."

Putting Neville completely out of his head, Harry tracked the Bludger with his senses as it performed a tight turn and set itself up for another pass. Not waiting for the maniacal missile to connect, Harry went into a steep dive to avoid it. Thinking the other boy had spotted the Snitch, Neville followed Harry and shadowed his descent the best he could while searching vainly for the tiny ball.

Hurtling toward the pitch, Harry angled for Meyers, one of the Slytherin beaters. Passing Michael at breakneck speed, Harry smiled to himself as he heard a bat connecting with the ball. The danger passed for the moment, he resumed his search for the Snitch, only to throw himself into a barrel roll, trying to avoid the same Bludger yet again.

While Harry was dealing with his own problems, the Slytherin team was out doing themselves on the field. The new try-outs next week made all their positions precarious and as it would be Professor Snape that ran it, each of the players were doing their level best to impress him during the game. Three minutes in and Slytherin had already scored twice. Oliver Wood Gryffindor's captain and keeper, was nearly unseated from his broom when Jason, a Slytherin chaser, had knocked him into one of the goal posts. None of this registered with Harry as he continued to elude the rogue Bludger.

Cursing under his breath, Harry began dodging about the pitch as he tried to lose his attacker. All the while, he focused his senses, as much as he could spare, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Rounding the Gryffindor goals, he got a chance to better examine the charmed ball when Fred Weasley, of all; people, knocked it away.

"Having trouble Harry?" the redhead asked lightly. There was an undertone of concern in his voice, however, making it clear that he had no part in the actions of the runaway Bludger.

"No more than usual," Harry called back, silently grumbling to himself that it wasn't an exaggeration.

Concentrating on the Bludger, Harry noticed that the pattern of sparks making up its magic was different than usual. A string of sparks was also connecting it to him, though he didn't recognize the spell. The 'flavor' of the magic was somehow familiar to him, though he couldn't place it right off. Unable to think of a way to stop it, Harry was about to call for a time out when he heard the Snitch.

Its high pitched whir came to him from near the Slytherin goals, clear across the pitch. A surge of excitement from Neville told Harry that the Gryffindor Seeker had seen it as well. Both boys lay flat on their brooms, racing toward their target. Neville, being a bit closer, started out in the lead but quickly lost ground to Harry and his unique broom.

As if sensing the boys after it, the golden ball jigged to the right at the last moment, causing both boys to fly past. Wasting no time, shot away and went under the stands, dodging between the support posts, forcing Harry and Neville to follow or lose it. For Harry it was one of the most exhilarating flights of his life. The timbers, while magical, were just barely so. Being such they were hard to sense and made flying among them a real challenge. Neville just tried his best to keep up with Harry and had scraped painfully against more than one post already. Seeming to tire of the maze, the Snitch soared back out onto the pitch and shot away. Harry, close in its wake, accelerated as well, Neville, looking miserable, just flew as best he could after them.

The Snitch dodged a bit to the left and right as the chase neared its end but neither boy would be distracted. With a final surge of speed, Harry reached for the golden ball but nearly fell off his broom when the Bludger finally found its target. It crashed into his arm just below his shoulder, cleanly breaking the bone before bouncing off his ribs. Barely able to stay on his broom with the right side of his body gone numb, Harry threw himself into the air and caught the Snitch just as the Bludger hit him one last time. This time in the back, sending him tumbling to the ground in a heap.

The first thing Harry became aware of was how hard it was to breathe. Pain followed shortly, shooting down his right side and his back. None of it held his attention like the fluttering sensation in his left hand.

"We won," Harry mumbled groggily, even as he coughed up something warm and sticky. 'That can't be good,' he thought.

By now, he was surrounded by a crowd of people, mostly his team mates and students that had been watching from the sidelines. Harry was about to drift back into unconsciousness when an approaching voice forced him back into alertness once more.

"Step aside," Professor Lockhart called as he made his way through the crowd. "Step aside please. My dear Harry," he said dramatically as he knelt by the stricken boy. "You're injured, let me help."

"No," Harry grunted. "I'm fine – really. Just give me a couple minutes rest." Truthfully, Harry was pretty sure his injuries needed immediate help, it just seemed that it was the last thing that Lockhart was capable of providing.

"Nonsense," the defense teacher scoffed as he brandished his wand. "I'll have you good as new in a moment..."

Lockhart twirled his wand in an odd fashion and Harry sensed a wave of magic move toward him that seemed – wrong. "No!" he cried as his own magic clashed with Lockhart's. There was a blinding flash of light and the professor was thrown a dozen feet away.

Harry lay back feeling the pains in his body increase as his magic, which had been busy dealing with it, had been severely drained blocking Lockhart's spell.

"Oy!" one of the Weasley twins called from nearby. "We need to get the professor to the hospital wing too – all his bones are gone."

Harry was suddenly cast in shadow as a lean, dark form appeared above him. A growled 'mobilicorpus' had him lifted into the air while another voice cast a spell that numbed his aching body. Floating toward the castle as unconsciousness loomed, his last thought was of Madam Pomfrey. "She's going to be so angry with me."

sss

'Waking up in the hospital wing was beginning to become something of a tradition,' Harry thought to himself as he returned to wakefulness. The sound of an argument, the reason he'd woke, caught his attention and he turned his head to listen as the school's midi-witch scolded some poor soul who'd entered her domain without permission.

"Enough," she said gruffly. "Neither of my patients are up for visitors yet. Professor Lockhart has just started his Skele-Grow treatment and won't have a working jawbone until tomorrow. Mr. Potter is suffering from magical exhaustion and is also recovering from several broken bones and a punctured lung."

"Really now Poppy," the headmaster's voice answered. "The health and well-being of both students and staff is my responsibility as well. While Gilderoy's recovery is well in hand, I need to speak with him or Mr. Potter to determine exactly what happened. The boy's aunt is being escorted here by Severus and I was hoping to have something to tell her."

Harry groaned at the thought of how worried Aunt Petunia must be and immediately regretted it. The headmaster, obviously hearing the sound, strode across the room. "Congratulations Harry," Dumbledore said softly as he arrived at the bedside. "I understand that you performed masterfully, flying today. Minnerva says that she hasn't seen the like since your father, or perhaps Charlie Weasley."

"Well, it wasn't entirely my doing," Harry conceded. "I wouldn't have tried half those stunts if that crazy Bludger hadn't been after me. Does anyone know who jinxed it yet?"

"Jinxed..." Dumbledore repeated in a perplexed tone. "I'm sorry but I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about. From what I've heard, you flew well but were hit by a Bludger right before you caught the Snitch. These kind of accidents are exactly why I was, and still am, reluctant to allow you to play in such a violent sport."

"It wasn't an accident," Harry protested hotly. "That Bludger spent the entire game trying to hit me, not because of the Gryffindor beaters, it was after me. It ignored every other player on the pitch and more than once it turned completely around on its own after missing to have another go."

"He has the right of it Albus," Poppy said from the foot of the bed, surprising them both. They'd been so involved, arguing about the Bludger that they'd missed her approach. "I don't usually watch the games," she said. "Seeing the players coming in with their injuries is usually more than enough Quidditch for me." Harry blushed slightly and squirmed under the sheet as her voice softened. "When I found out that Harry might play today, I couldn't help myself. Everything I've ever witnessed the boy do has been a testament to his abilities and drive. I was watching when he dodged that Bludger and he did it better than anyone I've seen in years. Harry's right though, it followed him around like it was tethered to his broom. After it hit him the second time, one of the Weasley twins had to tackle it to the ground."

"Do you know if anyone got to check it out?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, no," she replied. "Everyone was more worried about getting you here, so much, in fact, that they nearly forgot poor Professor Lockhart."

Harry bit back a laugh at Poppy's words. The thought of the professor left out on the pitch as a puddle was too funny to ignore. His amusement was short lived, however, as Professor Dumbledore was reminded of another concern.

"About Professor Lockhart," the headmaster asked as Harry felt the now familiar pressure starting up behind his eyes. "You wouldn't remember what happened when he tried to heal you?"

Harry could feel Professor Dumbledore's Legilimency probing at the edges of his mind. The Occlumency shields he'd been learning were far too weak, as of yet, to be any help. Severus knew this and had given Harry an option to use if someone was attempting what the headmaster was now. Reaching back into his memories, Harry grabbed the final moments with Uncle Vernon and forced himself to relive them. The remembered pain along with the guilt that Severus had assured him Professor Dumbledore felt over his placement with the Dursleys should drive him out. A short gasp came from the headmaster even as the pressure Harry had been feeling eased.

"I'm sorry sir," he said. "I can remember getting hit then being on the ground; anything more is pretty muddled."

"Of course my boy," the headmaster said in a somewhat strained voice. It was clear that he didn't completely believe Harry, but not being able to use his Legilimency made it nearly impossible for Professor Dumbledore to know for sure. "I'll let you get some rest before your aunt arrives."

Opening his inner eye for the first time since waking, Harry kept track of Professor Dumbledore as he walked toward the hospital wing doors. The headmaster's Occlumency shields were a mess; emotions such as sorrow, anger, shame, and uncertainty flowed freely in his aura. Twice on his way out, the old wizard had turned as if to say something or just look on the boy again but eventually he left.

Harry lay back while Poppy fussed over him. He hadn't noticed when the headmaster was there, but he was still exhausted. Now, even with the midi-witch bustling around him, Harry couldn't help but fall asleep. His rest was short lived though; he started awake when the hospital wing doors were slammed open.

Harry survived Aunt Petunia's smothering, though at times he wasn't sure how. Between the crushing hugs, the scolding, and the probing questions, he was beginning to wonder if he wouldn't get more rest alone in a room with the mad Bludger. Finally, after another full recount of his day that was interrupted when Poppy and Severus half heartedly restrained Petunia from attacking a whimpering and helpless Professor Lockhart, the midi-witch shooed the adults out and ordered a grateful Harry back to sleep.

It was past midnight when something woke him. A damp cloth was being dabbed lightly on his forehead. Neither the person's breathing nor touch in any way resembled Madam Pomfrey, so Harry was suitably alarmed. Struggling upright, Harry opened his senses and demanded, "Who's there?"

The aura before him was immediately recognizable as the elf that'd appeared at Privet Drive over the summer. "Dobby," Harry said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Anxiety, fear, and sorrow mingled together in the house elf's aura as it stood sniffling before Harry. In a heart broken whisper, it said, "Harry Potter came back to Hogwarts, even after Dobby warned and warned him. Now Hogwarts is a dangerous place. Why, oh why didn't Harry potter go back home when he missed the train?"

"What... So it was you that sealed off the barrier," Harry said as he leaned back into his pillows. "You know that what you did nearly got a couple of other students expelled, not to mention, nearly killed. As for going back home, I did. Apparently you just didn't realize that my family and I had moved to Hogsmeade over the summer. From there Draco and I just strolled up to the school."

"Master Draco was with you?" Dobby squeaked sickly. "The little master wasn't hurt was he?"

"You know Draco," Harry sucked in a breath as realization struck. "You serve his family."

With a wail, the house elf fell off the bed and began beating its head against the floor. "Dobby has betrayed his family," he cried. "For this he must be punished most severely!"

"Stop," Harry yelped. "Dobby, Draco's known about you since before term started." A smile crossed his face and he added, "If he knew it was you that sealed the barrier at Kings Cross, you'd probably get a reward."

"But Harry Potter sir," the elf whimpered. "You shouldn't be here. Dobby warned and warned you but still you came. He thought that enough and was shocked when you came anyway but he thought, surely, that his Bludger would have –"

"Wait," Harry said, sitting back up. "Your Bludger? You tried to kill me?"

"Oh no sir," Dobby cried, horrified. "Not to kill, never to kill. Dobby only wanted Harry Potter to be injured enough that he'd go home."

"Why," Harry asked angrily. "What's so terrible at Hogwarts that it's better sending me home in pieces."

"Harry Potter must understand how important he is to us, the enslaved! Those of us that are made to serve wizarding kind were treated horribly when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his power. House Elves, Goblins, others that served were tortured and killed for amusement!"

"It all changed when the Dark Lord was defeated by you as a babe. While Dobby is still treated this way, for most things have gotten better. Harry Potter is a beacon of hope that things will get better some day and for that we owe him a great debt. Now at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen or have started to already. Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here when history is about to repeat itself, when the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again..."

Dobby blinked in horror at what he'd said before grabbing the water pitcher from the bedside table and smashing it over his head. The house elf crashed to the floor, only to climb back on the bed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby."

"Wait," Harry said quickly. "Don't punish yourself for that. I know that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, the whole school does. It's written on the corridor walls. I can even guess that Draco's father has his hand in all this but what I don't know is who the Heir of Slytherin is. Who opened the chamber fifty years ago and who's doing it now... do you know Dobby?"

Miserably, the house elf nodded its head. "Dobby knows but he is forbidden to say."

"I understand your loyalty to Mr. Malfoy," Harry assured the elf. "This is important though, it's only a matter of time before –"

Harry and Dobby both cocked their heads to one side at the same time, listening. As one, they turned to face the infirmary doors as the faint sounds of scraping feet and hushed voices approached.

"Dobby must leave now," the house elf squeaked, then disappeared with a loud pop. Harry lay back and pulled the covers to his chin, feigning sleep. Moments later, the doors opened, admitting an odd procession.

Harry recognized Professor Dumbledore's sparks, and by the shuffling of the old wizard's feet, he guessed that the headmaster was backing into the room. Several feet beyond him was Professor McGonagall, her aura was an uproar of agitation and fear. Between them they carried something that Harry would have taken for Mrs. Norris in her current state, save for its size. Harry could only assume one of the students or another staff member had been petrified. Gently, they lay the form on a nearby bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," the headmaster whispered to McGonagall, who hurried past Harry's bed and around a corner.

Casting his senses back toward the figure on the bed, Harry tried to guess who it was. Without the moving pattern of sparks, however, he just couldn't tell.

Shortly, Madam Pomfrey arrived and approached the table. With an outward calm, though her own aura gave away her dismay, she asked, "What's happened?"

"Another attack," replied Dumbledore in a voice that reflected his years. "It was a student this time. Minnerva found her in the bathroom of the girl's dorm."

"Petrified?" Pomfrey asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes," McGonagall replied with a shaky voice. "But if I hadn't been doing bed check just then, as a favor for Flitwic, who knows..."

Madam Pomfrey performed several diagnostic spells before enclosing the bed with curtains. "There's nothing more to be done for her tonight," she said. "I'll set up a private room for her in the morning, she should be fine here till then."

the adults left and Harry waited a good five minutes before moving. In all reality, he knew that the victim's identity was none of his business. The headmaster had things well in hand and the girl, whoever she was, would be fine as soon as the mandrake roots were harvested. Harry couldn't help but feel connected and somehow responsible in a way for the girl's condition. Being such, he felt honor bound to know who she was.

Hissing with discomfort as his feet hit the cold stone floor, Harry wished he'd bothered to learn a proper warming charm. Quietly, he shuffled across the intervening space and slipped past the curtains and stopped at the bedside.

Even up close, Harry's inner eye was proving useless. The frozen pattern of sparks in no way resembled a living person's aura. That avenue out, he used the more conventional, muggle, method of identifying the person. Reaching out, he touched the pillow and let his hand follow it to her head. Harry sucked in a breath when he came in contact with the girls hair and felt its texture. He quickly brought his hand to her face, confirming, with a heavy heart, his growing suspicion.

Trembling fingers followed her brow, then trailed down her jaw line and over her lips. Harry stood frozen for an eternity with his heart in his stomach. He knew that he should be used to loss, his parents, his sight; now the knowledge that one of his best friends could lie so cold and still like this... "Don't worry," he said, holding back the tears that threatened to come. "We'll catch the heir, I promise. The mandrake roots will be ready before school lets out and we'll have you back Hermione." Placing a tender kiss upon her lips, and then smoothing her hair one last time; Harry returned once more to his bed for what promised to be a restless night's sleep.

-Thanks for all the great reviews, I have to apologize for taking part of the scene from the COS movie but I love the part of the Quidditch match where Harry and Draco fly under the stands. BTW You lucky ducks who live in the UK, the first part of the seventh movie will come out their a week or so earlier than it will be in the theaters here.

Let me know how you like this chapter, it flowed a lot better for me this time than last. It's a bit short though.

Yeah I know that him kissing her gently at the end of the chappie was a bit soon since they both (for the time being) share nothing more than platonic love for one another. I couldn't resist doing so. lol You will have to wait a bit for their relationship to develop I'm afraid (obviously since she's petrified). lol


	30. Chapter 30 bk 2 chap 9 the Dueling Club

Blind Faith

Dedicated to a certain author, you know who you are, for the name for the Slytherin/Gryffindor team.

A/N: Alright kiddies, here's chap 30/ (chap 9 of year two). It really irks me when authors apologize for longer periods between updates yet here goes; it started last Friday night. I got home from school all hyped up bout the movie. Shortly prior to dinnertime, I noticed that I was having difficulty with my heart again, *sighs in annoyance*…to make a long story short, my weeks been hectic, I was hospitalized Friday night, and am currently doing much better. Fortunately I got released from prison a day after being admitted. Happy belated Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans out their.

My apologies about Hagrid's accent, I just can't do it right... oh yeah... RR!

Disclaimer: HP is JKR's not mine.

Bk 2 Chapter Nine: The Dueling Club.

The next morning, Harry was pushing breakfast around on his plate when Draco burst in brimming with energy. "Get up," the blond said happily as he threw himself onto a chair by the bed. "The party in the Slytherin common room is still going on and I want to find Hermione before I take you. I want her to see how a real house celebrates."

"Draco,"

"You should see Thompson," the blond continued, oblivious to the miserable look on Harry's face. "He's been having fits ever since he heard about the deal and you winning the match."

"Draco, please..."

"I wonder where Granger is, anyway. I thought for sure she'd be camped outside the hospital wing doors, waiting to come in and tell you why Quidditch is too 'dangerous'. Ten to one she's in the library, researching spiders or something –"

"Draco!"

Startled by Harry's shout, Draco stopped and really saw Harry for the first time. "What's wrong with you?" he asked with a worried look. "You look like somebody stole your broom."

"There was another attack last night," Harry rasped. "It was a student this time."

"Really," the blond said uneasily. "You were awake when they were brought in?"

Nodding weakly, Harry answered, "Professor McGonagall found her."

"H – who... who was it?"

"She found her in the lavatory of the girl's dorm – she'll be alright though... just like Mrs. Norris. When the Mandrakes mature they'll set her right."

Draco, however, wasn't listening to Harry any longer. He looked around the infirmary wildly until he spotted the curtained off bed in the corner. Ignoring Harry's protests and pleas to stop, the blond stumbled across the room and grabbed hold of the curtains tightly, as if he needed them for support. Harry, following after on still shaky legs, stopped just short of his friend as he passed through the drapery.

Sucking in a strangled breath, Draco shuffled to Hermione's side. Mirroring Harry's gesture the night before, he reached out to touch her face, flinching much the way his friend had at her apparent lifelessness. They both stood there like that for several minutes with Draco's aura becoming ever more chaotic with each passing second.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Harry placed it on Draco's shoulder, "We will put her right," he said, trying to sound confident. "We'll find out who did this and stop them."

Draco's breathing rasped loudly in Harry's ears and he trembled noticeably under his touch. "I'll find out who did this," the blond croaked in a voice that wavered with barely contained emotion. "I'll find them and I'll kill them."

"Draco – no..."

"I have to go." Wiping his eyes furiously, Draco bolted from the room, leaving a shocked Harry gaping after him. He'd expected Draco to take Hermione's condition hard, Harry himself had felt like a hole had been ripped in him the previous night but Draco was absolutely murderous. Dressing franticly, Harry rushed toward the hospital wing doors to go after his friend but was caught up short by the unexpected return of Madam Pomfrey.

Harry spent the next half hour being poked, prodded, and tested by the midi-witch as she went about checking on his recovery. Though he was chafing under her restraint, Harry knew better than to say anything that might irk the healer and give her an excuse to keep him for more observation. Finally, the last test complete, Madam Pomfrey declared him well enough to be released and sent him on his way.

Once out of the hospital wing, Harry moved quickly as possible without breaking into a run as he searched for his friend. Draco was in the castle somewhere and Harry was determined to find him. No matter where he searched, however, He couldn't find him.

Draco wasn't in the room of requirement, or atop the astronomy tower where they often hid from the professors and other students alike. Harry tried the Great Hall and even braved the party still going on in the Slytherin common room, much to his regret.

Harry knew he'd made a mistake the moment he entered. Cries of "Potter" and cheering filled the room while several hands pulled him deeper into the celebration before he could even think of attempting a retreat. He could tell Draco wasn't here, but maybe there was somebody that had seen him recently.

"Harry," called Blaise over the music. "It's brilliant that you came! That was a great game you played yesterday!"

Grimacing at the noise level and plugging his ears with his fingers, Harry yelled back, "It's seven-thirty in the morning, how long has this been going on?"

"Since we crushed Gryffindor yesterday afternoon," the Slytherin shouted in answer. "Winning the house cup or doing anything that makes the Gryffs look bad merits a party that lasts until the night before classes start back up. Beauty is, we're underground so we can be as loud as we want... bonus of living in the dungeons, yeah?"

"Have you seen Draco?" Harry asked loudly, trying to make himself heard.

"What?"

"Have you seen Draco?" Harry nearly screamed. He never got a chance to hear Blaise's answer because a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

"Potter," yelled Flint. "Great job out there! Maybe we'll see you at try-outs next week!"

Tired of trying to make himself herd, Harry just shrugged helplessly and turned back to where he'd left Blaise, only to find the other boy gone. He spent another twenty minutes searching futilely through the crowd before escaping into the relative quiet of the dungeon corridor. Leaning back against the cool stone, Harry rubbed his temples, trying to will away the headache that had developed from all the noise and wondered if the ringing would ever stop. In the meantime, he knew, he still had to find Draco.

Going to Severus, he knew, wouldn't be an option for either of them at the moment. It being a Sunday, the Potions Master was down in Hogsmeade, entertaining Petunia and Dudley. It had become a regular activity, once Dudley had settled in, for Severus to escort him home on weekends. This weekend's visit had nearly been cut short the day before, when Harry had gone to the hospital wing. Somehow, however, he'd convinced both Professor Snape and Aunt Petunia, with Poppy's help, that he was fine and constant watching-over would only make him nervous. He'd gotten them to take Duds back home and try enjoying the rest of their weekend, though at this point, he wished that the professor would have stayed. With the potions master gone, both his quarters and lab would be out of bounds and inaccessible to anyone.

Out of places to look, Harry started up toward the entrance hall to check the grounds when Hedwig darted into the stairway and flew around him, hissing excitedly. At first Harry wasn't sure what she was trying to convey because of her excited hissing. After she flew repeatedly up the stairs and back to him, however, it became apparent that he was supposed to follow.

Hedwig grew agitated at her master's inability to pay attention to her. Finally having enough of it, she landed on his shoulder nipping lightly at his earlobe.

"Alright girl," said Harry a bit irritable. "Girl you've got to understand…"

Somehow sensing that something was wrong with Harry's 'nest mate' Hedwig rubbed her head affectionately against his cheek in apology.

Up what seemed like a dozen flights of steps, he ran after his familiar. They sped through the nearly deserted halls with only the echoes of Harry's footsteps accompanying them. His pace slowed as they approached what he assumed must be their destination. Harry cursed quietly at himself for not thinking of this before; he'd checked everywhere that Draco normally spent a lot of time but had never thought too look for him in Hermione's favorite haunts.

Draco sat hunched on Hermione's favorite chair, his misery wrapped about him like a cloak. A familiar purring told Harry that Abaddon sat curled up in Draco's lap; to the casual observer the shadow cat would merely look calm and serene, however, Harry knew better. The feline had claws extended, and would be ready to pounce upon anyone who threatened Draco. Sitting down quietly beside him, Harry never offered a word, nor did Draco ask, they just sat together missing Hermione.

sss

The days seemed to pass more slowly now that they were waiting for the Mandrakes to mature. Though with everything going on, their days should have been flying by. The study group had seen a modest increase in its numbers, mostly due to the continued incompetence of Professor Lockhart in class. Draco had taken over Hermione's investigation, though his skill with questioning Myrtle still had room for improvement. On more than one occasion, he could be seen stomping back to the dungeons, his clothes a sodden mess.

What did eat away at their time the most though, was Quidditch practice. Cedric, on the heels of Slytherin's crushing defeat of Gryffindor, was pushing the Ravenpuff team relentlessly to prepare for their upcoming match with the Slythindor team. Due to the headmaster's relentless meddling, Flint and Wood were forced to use Neville as their team seeker. A week previous, Cho Chang, the individual selected to be seeker on the Ravenpuff team, had been ambushed by parties unknown; Cho was expected to remain under Madam Pomfreys care until the hex could be lifted. Unfortunately for Harry, the meddling old fool had decided to make it his mission to attempt to create animosity between Harry and his house mates by requiring the boy to play for the other team. Unbeknownst to the headmaster, Harry's house mates didn't harbor any ill feelings towards Harry and would remain behind him one hundred percent, when it came to thwarting the old coot's agenda. And if that meant that his closest friends would have to cheer for a team that they despised so be it. Diggory was hoping to begin with as strong a showing. His dedication resulted in Harry and Draco spending far more time practicing on the pitch than studying in the common room. While they both loved Quidditch and it did help distract their attention from Hermione's current state, the long hours and Cedric's need to win wasn't helping their moods.

"One more time," the Hufflepuff captain called from high above the field. "Styles and Marsters, you both need to keep those Bludgers away from the Chasers... there are three hoops Hodge. If you're going to concentrate on only one of them, at least pick the middle so that the other team might think that you're covering all three... Potter, Malfoy and Cadwallader, your stunt flying is very pretty but stick to scoring goals. I want to be sure Ravenpuff wins whether we get the Snitch or not. Come on guys, we've only got a few days before our first match against the snakes and the lions – lets pull this together!"

"Bloody wanker," Draco grumbled as they set up for another scrimmage. "I can't believe him; 'let's pull this together,'... my ass," he quoted Cedric with a snort.

"Have you heard about that Gryffindor captain? I can't fathom how the other two teams are handling the stress of being coached by Flint and Wood," said Harry. "Thank Merlin that Dumbledork decided to be a world class jerk and make us play for the opposing team for this game, you know."

"Wood!" yelped Draco, barking out a laugh. "He's something, isn't he? I heard that he had his team up in the middle of the night, running around the pitch in the dark." Draco's laughter earned a glare from Cedric but the blond either didn't or refused to notice the warning. "You should have seen his face after you caught the snitch for Slytherin, I thought he was going to have a stroke! He was screaming at Longbottom even after they carted you and Lockhart off to the hospital wing."

"He takes Quidditch too seriously," Harry commented as Cedric put the Quaffle into play.

"And you don't?"

Ignoring his friend's question, Harry dove to intercept the ball. "Thread the needle?" he called back.

A maniacal grin spread over the blond's face as he shot forward.

sss

The Slytherin common room was full of commotion when Harry and Draco returned from visiting Hermione. They'd taken it upon themselves to stop by the hospital wing together every evening after the dinner meal and tell her about their day. They knew that she couldn't hear them but it felt... right. Noting a group of people gathered around the notice board, they went to take a look.

"What's going on?" Harry asked the nearest student.

"They're starting a dueling club," answered Pansy Parkinson.

"A dueling club," Draco repeated speculatively. "That might be something worth looking into."

Nodding absently, Harry asked, "Where are they holding it?"

"The flier says tomorrow at six in the Great Hall," the blond commented as he craned his neck for a better look. "Want me to put your name down?"

sss

In the Great Hall the next evening, a crowd of students gathered around a narrow stage that had been set up in the centre of the room. The house tables had been removed, leaving a large area open for the students to practice.

"Who do you think is running the club?" Harry heard Ron Weasley ask.

"I hope it's either Professor Flitwick or Professor Snape."

"Snape," Ron spat. "Why would you want that greasy git teaching us?"

"Because he's fought in the war against Voldemort," Harry answered patiently, ignoring the gasps around him for using the Dark Lord's name. He had to school himself not to be mad at Weasley's remarks, Severus' reputation for unfairness to the other houses, especially Gryffindor, was legendary. "He knows how to defend himself, and not just in a duel."

"Professor Flitwick," he continued, "Was the British dueling champion for twenty-seven years before retiring to teach," he added. "He has the winning record of any wizard in the last two hundred years." Any further speculation about who would be running the club was put to rest, alongside any hope that their time there would be well spent, when the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"Can everybody see me, does everyone hear me," asked Professor Lockhart as he strutted into the Hall followed by several reporters from the Daily Prophet. Seeing that he had the rapt attention of at least the female members of his audience, he continued, "Good. As you all know," he said, as he flashed one of his best smiles for the photographer, "I am Gilderoy Lockhart, adventurer extraordinaire, author, and three time winner of the Witch Weekly best smile award. Currently I am filling the position of instructor for DADA and with Professor Dumbledore's permission; I've started this little dueling club to train you all up in case the unforeseen should occur and you find yourselves needing to defend... er... yourselves... As I have done on countless occasions."

"To assist me, Professor Snape has been given the honor of helping to demonstrate my techniques – ah," he said. "Here comes our potions master now."

Like a storm cloud, Professor Snape's presence filled the room. Harry winced as he read Severus' aura and realized just how angry he was. Whatever the headmaster had promised or threatened Professor Snape with to get him here, it did nothing to improve the man's mood. What surprised Harry the most is how Lockhart could just stand there blathering on, completely oblivious to the predatory look directed his way.

"Professor Snape has graciously agreed to participate in a little demonstration to show you all what a proper duel would look like. Rest assured," Professor Lockhart added with a carefree wave of his hand. "We will be using disarming spells only; have no fear, you'll be getting your potions master back in one piece."

Apparently unnoticed by the two wizards, the Weasley twins began taking wagers on the upcoming duel. Most of the females bet for Lockhart, but the rest, even the Gryffindors were betting on Snape.

"Look at them over there," said Draco with a sneer. "Betting on a wizards duel like it was some muggle sporting event; it's disgusting."

"I know what you mean," answered Harry blandly. "So how much do you have on you?"

"Two Galleons," the blond answered grumpily. "I wish I'd known about this ahead of time. You?"

"One Galleon, six Sickles," he said, handing the money to Draco. "All on Severus, right?"

"Of course," answered the blond as he went to place the bet. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

The two wizards stood, back to back then took ten paces in opposite directions before turning to face each other. They saluted, that is to say that Gilderoy went through a series of gyrations that only he would consider elegant before ending in what could only be called a stage bow. Snape, on the other hand, gave the barest of nods, never letting his eyes leave their target.

"Right then," Professor Lockhart announced to the crowd – and the reporters. "As you can see, my esteemed opponent and I have taken our positions and saluted each other as equals."

Harry grimaced again at the sense of loathing that erupted from Severus' aura at Lockhart's words. Excited whispers broke out among the Slytherins, and the Weasley twins stopped taking bets, knowing that the duel was now as good as over, only requiring the potion master's spell to make it official.

"Ready," Lockhart said, unaware of the sudden anticipation in the room. "One... Two... Three!"

It was humbling, Harry later decided, watching a true duelist at work. Between their studies in the library and training in the Room of Requirement, he'd thought he was half way decent at it. Watching Professor Snape though, Harry realized he had a long way to go. Having been the one to do the count, Lockhart should have had the split-second advantage. All things being equal, he should have been the one to cast the first spell. All things were not equal however.

Lockhart had barely begun his wand motion when Snape made a sharp, economical movement and called out "Expelliarmus!" The spell was cast so quickly that Harry could barely follow the action. A wave of magic, that seemed to be a bit over powered for a practice duel, threw the DADA professor into the air, and relieving him of his wand and dignity at the same moment. Professor Lockhart ended up resting on his laurels a dozen feet from where he had been standing.

A cheer went up, primarily from the Slytherins and other male members of the group while the females squealed in horror. Katie bell, a Gryffindor who was standing not too far from Harry and Draco, cried out, "Do you think he's alright?"

"Who cares?" Harry, Draco, and Ron Weasley shot back in unison just before the blond went to collect their winnings from the twins.

Professor Snape, ignoring the cheering students and the photographer who was gleefully snapping away, strode over to Professor Lockhart with a satisfied sneer on his face. Radiating an air of disdain, he dropped the wand at Lockhart's feet and spun about to return to centre stage.

Lockhart, after moaning senselessly for a few moments, staggered to his feet and tried to carry on as if nothing abnormal had happened. "Well, there you have it!" he said, clutching one of his admirers for support. "As you can see, that was a disarming charm – ah, thank you for my wand Ms. Brown," he said to the girl who'd retrieved it for him. "An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, though I must say that what you were doing was pretty obvious. If I'd wanted to stop you, it would have been too easy. I –"

Lockhart's speech dried up under Severus' withering glare. The potions master looked to be on the verge of murder, though to Harry's senses, he felt only disgust toward the DADA professor. "Perhaps," Professor Snape said through gritted teeth as he less than diplomatically took charge of the club. "We should start with the basics, such as shield charms to protect against unfriendly spells."

"Quite right," Lockhart replied as he regrettably found his voice again. "We'll pair everyone up and practice blocking. Professor Snape, if you wouldn't mind helping –"

Quickly the two professors broke the crowd into pairs while Harry pretended to cast the 'sound to sight' spell. Letting his eyes take on their familiar glow, he stayed close to Draco and made sure they were picked as partners. Casting his senses about, Harry noted that most of the people from their study group were paired together except Ron Weasley. Neville had the unhappy redhead by his sleeve and Lockhart paired them when he came by. Everyone else seemed to have paired up with other students from their own houses.

"Now everyone listen up," Professor Lockhart said to the group. "You will all take turns trying to block a stinging hex with a shield charm, now on the count of three-"

"Erm... Professor," said one of the third year students. "You never taught us a shield charm."

"Or the hex," called another.

A flash went off in a befuddled Lockhart's face as the reporters scribbled furiously on their pads, recording every word. His mouth opened and closed silently, doing a wonderful rendition of a fish out of water before salvation, of a sort, presented itself.

"Perhaps," suggested Professor Snape, his patience gone. "You should demonstrate the spell for them now. Then we could get on with this and not waste my entire evening."

Pulling his wand back out, Professor Lockhart jerkily went through a series of overly dramatic wand movements that only slightly resembled a proper 'Protego'. Harry and Draco, who'd studied the charm in their group and practiced it in the Room of Requirement, hardly recognized it and tried not to snicker too loudly as the entire room tried to copy the professor's wand movements.

"Right then," Lockhart said after five unproductive minutes, trying to teach both the hex and charm. "We're ready to begin." While the professor was talking, Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him close to whisper something. His head jerked up to 'look' Draco in the eye, before turning his attention to the grouped Gryffindors. Their pairings were awfully close together and the feeling coming from that direction bordered on malicious glee. Draco pulled his head close again and whispered a bit more. A half smile crossed Harry's face and he nodded to his friend before turning his attention back to the professors.

"Remember now," said Lockhart. "One partner casts a stinging hex while the other blocks. All together now, on three. One... Two... Three!"

Harry and Draco, instead of doing as Professor Lockhart asked, turned back to back and fell to a knee. Each cast a shield spell and watched the show as the entire room erupted in chaos. As anyone with half a mind would expect, hexes flew around the room randomly as nearly everybody began casting hexes at each other. Never having practiced before, most made up for lack of accuracy with enthusiasm, firing off spell after spell, hoping to hit – something.

Adding to the pandemonium, the Slytherins had gathered together in a tight knot. The ones in the centre were firing at the surrounding students while the ones on the perimeter cast shields to protect the group. Not to be outdone, the Weasley twins were creating their own brand of havoc.

Students all around them were subjected to new hair styles, hair and skin colors, and wardrobe changes. Through all this Severus stood in the shadows behind a shield of his own, his face impassive. Harry could feel his amusement, however, as Lockhart's first meeting fell apart. Of the other professor there was no sign, at the first hint of trouble, he'd simply disappeared.

Tiring of the show, Professor Snape flicked his wand and a loud bang echoed through the hall. At the report, everyone froze, all except the ones that had the happy feet jinx cast on them. They were all hopping about the floor in some crazy dance or another.

Professor Snape moved through the hall, reversing curses as he went. He cast a venomous glare at the Weasley twins as he passed them, which was returned with innocent, doe-eyed expressions. When things were nearly back to normal, Professor Lockhart reappeared suddenly next to the dueling stage; under which, only Harry knew for sure, that he'd been hiding.

"Perhaps we've been moving a bit too quickly," the flustered professor stammered as he avoided Snape's piercing gaze. "Let's have a volunteer pair – Weasley and Thorne, how about you two?"

Damien strutted up to the stage as if he owned it while Ron, a bit more wary, climbed up opposite him. Both boys had fared well in the previous skirmish. Ron, having put a lot of effort into the study group, had his shield up before Neville (or anybody else) could raise his wand. Thorne had also been largely untouched, though he'd been in the middle of the Gryffindor pack; composed primarily of his cronies and various Gryffs who had befriended him only after his father had offered them something in return. Now they stood on the dueling platform waiting for Lockhart's instructions, Thorne with a sneer and Ron with a frown.

"He'll take the Weasel on the first pass," Draco whispered to Harry as Professor Lockhart explained, after some prompting from Snape, the guidelines for dueling.

"If he does, it's only because Ron still thinks you have to fight fair in a duel," Harry murmured back. "He can't help it, it's a Gryffindor thing."

"Well, Thorne's practically a venomous snake in lion's skin; he's got a Slytherin thing and I'll bet you a Galleon that he goes before three."

"That's a sucker bet," Harry grumbled.

Up on the stage, Ron and Damien stood with wands in guard position as they waited for Lockhart to start the match.

"Ready then?" the professor asked as he stood with handkerchief raised at centre stage. "One... Two –"

True to Draco's prediction, Thorne attacked before the third count. His target wasn't Ron, however, but Professor Lockhart.

"Tarantallegra!"

The DADA teacher began dancing a strange jig, distracting Ron just long enough for Thorne to cast a second spell. "Expelliarmus!" Hit unexpectedly, Ron was tossed head over heals and off the stage. The redhead landed at Harry's feet, after a quick check to make sure nothing more than the boy's pride was hurt, Harry helped him to his feet and turned his attention back to the stage.

The other boy stood at the far end, twirling Ron's wand between his fingers as he watched Professor Lockhart dancing about, vainly trying to cancel the simple hex. Harry couldn't see Thorne's face but he could feel the vicious joy that radiated from him as he gloated over Weasley's defeat. "Is that it?" he asked derisively as Snape reluctantly cast the counter curse on Lockhart. "This is the best that my fellow Lions have to offer? No wonder we lost against a cripple at Quidditch. You're more pitiful than he is."

Draco made no move to stop Harry as he jumped onto the stage, neither did Professor Snape. Thorne had gone too far with his insults and if Harry had anything to do with it, he would face the consequences. The twins, seeing a new duel in the making, began a new round of wagers that nearly turned into a riot. Betting was even between the two opponents except in Slytherin. Naturally, many of them favored Harry over Damien.

When the Slytherin first jumped on the stage, Damien laughed incredulously, put his hands on his hips, and asked, "What's this then? You're all such cowards that you sacrifice your weakest as a distraction? There's hope for you after all."

"No," Harry answered casually. "They just figured I was all that's necessary to beat the likes of you."

"Big words Potter," Damien spat. "We both know that the professors will never let you duel, you haven't sat through even one session of DADA this year."

"From what I've heard, that gives me the advantage," Harry answered with a serene smile. "Anyway, I read all about it, how hard could it be, anyway, they did let Professor Lockhart teach it after all," eliciting a round of giggles from many of the students.

"I have no objection," declared Professor Snape from the shadows. "Neither does Professor Lockhart," he added with a warning glare at the other wizard. "Standard rules for a practice duel, no illegal or dangerous curses, no attacks while your opponent is down, and a time limit of five minutes. First to incapacitate their opponent wins."

"Ready then?" Professor Lockhart asked yet again, this time standing well away from the platform. Damien nodded, taking up what would look like a fencing stance if he'd been holding a sword. Harry nodded as well though with a radically different starting position. His feet were spread shoulder width apart with much of his weight resting on the balls of his feet. His knees were slightly bent and his arms hung loosely at his sides. In a word, Harry looked completely relaxed. With both duelers indicating readiness, Professor Lockhart prepared to begin the match.

"On the count of three then, One-"

True to form, Damien barely waited for the first count before he struck. "Finite Incantatum!" he roared as he stepped to one side. His opening shot was smart, if expected. Get rid of Harry's 'sight' spell to gain advantage. Unfortunately for Damien's plans, however, Harry wasn't interested in cooperating.

Even as Damien was casting the spell, Harry was in motion. Side stepping the oncoming attack. He cast his own spell in return. "Lumos Maximus!" Harry yelled, putting as much power behind it as he could. The resulting flash elicited several yelps from the students as they were temporarily blinded; Thorne, however, recognized the incantation just in time and covered his eyes before he could be affected.

Quickly as he could, Damien cast, "Petrificus Totalus!" hoping to immobilize his opponent. Harry blocked it with a "Protego," followed by "Rictusempra!"

The students followed the duel with gaping mouths. Only half of them thought that Harry would last this long, fewer still dared believe he'd do so well. Draco, Ron, the Slytherins, and several Ravenclaws cheered him on wildly while the rest either remained quiet or backed Thorne. The duelers seemed evenly matched until Damien used a forbidden curse.

"Reducto!" he yelled with a confident smirk on his face.

Harry dodged the spell but not completely. The very edge of it caught his sleeve, spinning him around and putting a nasty gash on his left arm.

"Thorne!" Snape roared, obviously incensed by the illegal spell. His rebuke was ignored by the duelers, however, as Harry retaliated. Trying not to let his wound affect him, he used the momentum of the spin to bring his wand to bear again and cast a spell that Sal had taught him shortly before his disappearance earlier in the term. "Cuecus Usus Umbra!" he snapped. A tiny black ball shot from Harry's wand, unfurling into an inky black veil. Damien, not recognizing the spell cast a shield charm but could only stare in horror as it sailed right through. The veil hit Thorne's face and wrapped tightly around his head, blocking all view of it.

The malicious Gryffindor upstart let out a yelp when the veil obstructed his sight, then quickly cast "Lumos," and "Lumos Maximus," though it had no effect on Harry's spell. Sounding slightly panicked, Thorne began casting curses in random directions, trying, futilely, to get Harry with a lucky shot. Several students fell victim to body binds and tickling curses but Harry stayed one step ahead of every spell cast in his direction. Every few seconds Thorne would cast another spell on himself, trying to remove the veil with little result for his effort. Thorne's voice kept on taking on a more strained tone every second, soon bordering on hysterical. His reaction surprised everybody, including his opponent.

Harry had cast the veil, unsure how well it would work in an actual duel. Sal had taught it to him because he'd pointed out that most people relied on their eyes for everything, including fighting. The veil, Sal explained, was a construct of shadow that would temporarily blind the caster's opponent. Harry had tried it a few times with Draco but had never had an effect like this with his friend.

The smile that had been on Harry's face at the prospect of winning the duel faded as he watched Thorne fall apart in front of the group. Damien had quit casting spells and abandoned his wand as well. He was scratching desperately at his face, trying to remove the insubstantial veil.

Using "accio," Harry summoned Damien's wand, officially ending the duel. He then stepped forward quickly and cast "Lumos" with his wand as he touched it to Thorne's head, making the veil evaporate like so much smoke. Thorne, on his knees, kept his face hidden as he wiped it furiously with his shirt sleeves and tried to stifle the sobs that had been welling up. Not wanting to embarrass the other boy any further, Harry placed Damien's wand on the floor beside him and turned to go back to Draco.

"Good show!" Professor Lockhart said as he bounded up and raised Harry's hand in the air like it was a prize-fight. "It reminds me of the time I was in the Tibetan dueling tournament a few years back while I was hunting Yetis in the Andes."

"The Himalayas," Harry corrected.

"Er... right," Lockhart said quickly. "Just a little joke. Now, as I was saying-"

A squeal from one of the female Hufflepuffs was all the warning Harry had before Thorne, who'd recovered his wand where Harry left it, cast a hate filled, "Serpensortia!" An alarmed Professor Snape relieved Damien of his wand, but not before the spell was cast.

Spinning about, Harry stood face to snout with a very large, angry, and venomous Mountain Viper. From his research on magical snakes, Harry knew that this was a cousin of the cobra. Its hood, while still a sure way of telling when the snake was frightened or angry, also served as a shield that minimized the effect of most spells.

Harry stood frozen, knowing that the viper, agitated as it was, was looking for a target to vent its rage on. Thorne had successfully summoned it but apparently didn't know how to control the snake. With no will guiding it but its own, the viper went looking for something to attack. Unfortunately for the spectators, it wasn't Harry.

The crowd took a collective step back when the viper appeared and was now filled with fearful murmurs as its gaze swept over them. "I'll take care of this," Professor Snape said as he approached the reptile, only to stop when Harry held up a hand and shook his head. The snake was angry and any sudden movement could cause it to strike. Severus, trusting Harry's judgment, held back from acting. Professor Lockhart, on the other hand, lacked both the intelligence and self restraint necessary at the moment.

"Never fear," Lockhart said, preening for the camera. "I've got it." With a wave of his wand, the professor caused the mountain viper to be thrown violently into the air. When the enraged snake landed, it turned toward the nearest student, a Hufflepuff second year by the name of Justin Finch-Fletchley, and reared to strike.

"Stop!" Harry hissed at the snake in Parseltongue. At his command, the viper slumped to the floor, limp as a garden hose. Silence reigned in the Great Hall as everyone gaped at him. Most of the students wore fearful expressions, though his house mates, the Slytherins, looked almost awed. Professor Snape wore a troubled expression and Lockhart squealed like a little girl before falling from the stage.

Ignoring the surge of fear he felt from the students nearest him, Harry quietly called the now docile reptile to him. "Just what are you playing at?" Justin cried as he got his voice back. "That thing could have killed me! You were talking to it, we all saw you. Did you tell it to attack me? Malfoy had you do it, didn't he?"

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or scream at Finch-Fletchley's words. He could only think that the Hufflepuff boy must be hysterical to spout such nonsense and believe even half of it. Still, the growing murmurs of the other students was beginning to worry him so he decided to put an end to it right then.

"Justin," he asked as he stroked the viper soothingly. "You said I had the snake attack you, I conjured it then?"

"Well no," Finch-Fletchley conceded. "But-"

"That's right," Harry interrupted. "Thorne summoned it. So it had nothing to do with you before I spoke to it?"

"It was looking at us, then Professor Lockhart-"

"Right," Harry snapped, now sounding irritated. "So I called it off and that must mean I wanted it to attack you... how?"

"It's just that – well, you spoke to it in Parseltongue."

"So what if I did?" Harry challenged. "Last time I checked, it's something you're born with. I know how to cook and clean, does that make me a house elf?" Sensing through their auras that many of the students remained unconvinced, Harry wrapped the viper over his shoulders and stood. "Parseltongue isn't evil, neither is this snake. He just got summoned from his den by that ponce over there and attacked by someone who should have really known better." Not bothering to listen to anything the assembled students might have to say, Harry leapt from the stage and dashed from the hall. Draco tried to follow, but was intercepted by his housemates who were full of questions.

Alone, except for his new friend, Harry went straight to the one place at Hogwarts he felt relaxed. The astronomy tower. Seating himself on the parapet and casting his newly learned warming charm on himself and the snake, he pulled his flute from his bag and began to play. Harry let the music relax him and had to fight a grin as the viper began to sway in time to the dulcet tones. So wrapped up was he in his miniature concert, that he was actually startled when he heard a voice beside him.

"You play wonderfully," said a dreamy voice. "It's like the call of the Thiggletwerp bird, though you aren't trying to lure innocent wizards into your lair for dinner."

With a sour expression, Harry remarked, "A lot of the people in the Dueling Club probably think just that."

"Yes they do," Luna answered conversationally. "Just like they thought it was Draco yesterday. They just need someone to blame and since you can talk to snakes... what are you going to do with him anyway?" she asked as she ran her fingers along his scales, completely unafraid.

"I was thinking about asking Hagrid to watch him till spring. Then it'll be warm enough that he'll be able to go into the forest and make himself a burrow."

"I thought you'd taken him for a pet."

A weak smile flitted across Harry's face as he answered. "After Hedwig and Abaddon, I'm pretty sure Aunt Petunia would disown me if I brought home another pet."

"You care for her a lot," Luna observed.

"She raised me," he answered. "They're all of the family I have, her and Dudley, they accept me for who I am. Things weren't always the best between us, especially in the beginning, but after the accident we had no one else. Neither of us could have made it if we hadn't been there for each other. Now what I feel for her... It's something like what I think I'd feel for my mum and dad." Tilting his head quizzically, he asked wondering if she'd be willing to speak about her mum's passing, "What about your family? You never really talk about them."

"I live with my father," she answered in her dreamy voice, though there was now a hint of sadness laced through it. "It's been just us for two years now. My mother, had a spell go wrong on her when I was nine."

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. The two of them sat together for a time, finding comfort in each other's company and talking about nothing in particular. Finally, Harry got up and helped Luna to her feet.

"It's almost dinner time," he said. "I'm going to run the snake down to Hagrid and find Draco. He's got to be beside himself wondering where I am."

"Thanks for talking with me Harry," Luna replied as she dusted some snow from her robes. "I have a Florean Knockbanger in my room that I tell my problems to most of the time but it's nicer with you. I'm not sure I really trust it to keep all my secrets anyway."

"Er... right," Harry said uncertainly. "Can't be too careful about that." When they reached the bottom of the tower, Harry suggested, "You can go to dinner if you want. I have to get Fangs down to Hagrid."

"Fangs?" she asked. "He has a name now?"

Blushing a bit, Harry answered, "Yeah, just now. It feels kind of strange to talk about him a lot and not have anything to call him. It's only temporary anyway. Hagrid will probably rename him so as to not confuse him with Fang."

"That's nice," Luna said lightly. "I think I'll walk down with the both of you and Fangs. Maybe Hagrid knows something about the Ksilisab."

"What do you mean both-"

"Harry!" called Draco as he came barreling around a corner. "I should have guessed that you'd be here. Word's gotten all over school about you talking to the viper. Between that and thrashing Thorne in the duel, half of the students think you're the heir now."

"And you think that's good?" Harry asked in disbelief. Not wanting to just stand around, he began making his way toward the Entrance Hall as Luna and an excited Draco followed.

"Of course it's good," the Slytherin snorted. "Most of our house is ready to crown you their leader and most everyone else is scared witless. Don't you see? Blind or not, people are beginning to take you seriously now."

"Right, but I didn't necessarily-" Harry's reply was cut short as the sound of his next step heralded itself with a splash. Stopping abruptly, Harry stretched his senses to their utmost and whispered urgently, "Draco!"

"Yeah, I know," the blond replied nervously in kind.

"What?" Luna asked. "The Mer-Beetles probably just wanted to come out of the bathroom."

"Shush," Draco muttered as Harry crept toward the next corner. "This is exactly how we found Mrs. Norris on Halloween." Moving quickly, they caught up with Harry at the corner where he stood with shoulders slumped.

"It's happened again," he said. "There's two of them this time... I think."

Peering around his friend's shoulder, Draco gasped. "It's Finch-Fletchley and the Gryffindor ghost!" he hissed. "We're going to get blamed for this anyway, but we really shouldn't be here when somebody else finds them."

"Let's go then," Harry urged his friend with a push. "First take a good look at them and try to remember everything you can. Quickly, I can hear Mr. Filch coming this way."

Wasting no time, the three made a hasty retreat and made it to the Entrance Hall in record time. Seeing they were about to go out, Draco stopped with a horrified expression. "But these are-"

"Your robes are fine," Harry snorted as he pushed his friend through the doors. "We'll be back before anybody sees you."

They quickly made their way to Hagrid's hut where they found the half-giant grimly stuffing dead birds of some kind into a bag.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry called, trying to sound like everything was normal. "How are you?"

"Eh?" the grounds keeper grunted, and then brightened visibly on seeing who had come to visit. "Harry, Draco, it's good ta see ya (en if it's not th best time). An who's yer new frien?"

"Rubeus Hagrid," said Draco with a flourish. "May I present Luna Lovegood, first year Ravenclaw."

With a toothy grin, Hagrid bowed low to Luna, who returned it with a proper curtsy.

"So what's in the bag?" Harry asked curiously.

A wave of sorrow came from the grounds keeper as he answered. "Er... nothin' really. Roosters been turnin up dead in th coops. It's probl'y just a wolf or sommat came out o the forest lookin for food."

"Whatever it was only attacked the roosters?" Luna asked in a whimsical voice. "What about the chickens?"

There was a short pause as Hagrid thought about what she was saying. "Come t think on it, none the chickens was touched." he said with a mystified tone.

"Ksilisabs don't like roosters," Luna pointed out. "Someone must have come down and killed them for it."

"A Ksilisab," Hagrid asked, bemused. "Whas that?"

"Luna thinks it's the creature that attacked Mrs. Norris and Hermione," Harry explained. "I can't find it in any of the books we have, so you don't know anything about it either?"

"Sorry," Hagrid said regretfully. "I don't remember hearin bout anythin like that."

"What about the Chamber of Secrets then?" Draco asked. "There's been a rumor that it's been opened before. Have you heard anything about what happened that time? How was it stopped?"

The change in Hagrid's aura, caused by Draco's seemingly innocent question, was startling to Harry. From mild curiosity, the grounds keeper's aspect changed to full blown fear and panic in just seconds. "Wha would I know abou tha?" Hagrid squeaked, something quite noteworthy in someone so large. "I din't ave nothin t do wit it... me or Aragog!" the half-giant said gruffly as he hefted the bag of roosters over his shoulder, leaving Harry, Luna, and Draco gaping after him.

"I never even got to ask him if he'd take care of Fangs," Harry said forlornly as they started back toward the castle. "Now what am I going to do with him?"

The three hadn't made it half way back up the path when they heard somebody calling Harry's name. Looking up, they saw one of the Ravenclaw first years running toward them from the castle.

"What is it Seth?" Harry asked as the boy stumbled to a stop in front of them. He remembered him from the sorting, the boy was a bit excitable, but open-minded.

"Professor-" the boy gasped out between ragged breaths. "Professor Flitwick – sent me – to find you. He's waiting – in the Entrance Hall!"

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned as he pulled the viper out of his cloak. "What now."

Turning to Draco, he asked, "Can you take Fangs for now? I don't know how long I'll be."

Brightening, Draco answered excitedly, "Certainly, give him here... I may even know where he can stay permanently." He reached out to take the snake but pulled back quickly when he received a warning hiss from Fangs. "Tell him not to bite me first," he squeaked.

Nodding, Harry murmured a few words in Parseltongue to the viper, eliciting a gasp from Seth. Grimacing at the first year's reaction, he handed the snake over to Draco before they all headed up to the castle together.

Upon reaching the entrance hall, Draco and Luna walked off toward the dungeons while Seth, glad to be relieved of his duty, ran for the Great Hall and dinner, leaving Harry and Professor Flitwick in relative privacy.

"How are you Harry," the diminutive professor asked by way of greeting. "Professor Dumbledore has asked to see you before you have dinner." With Harry's nod of acceptance, Professor Flitwick escorted him toward the headmaster's office. As they walked, the professor brought up the day's earlier excitement. "I heard about your duel with young Thorne this afternoon," he remarked. "I'd feared that when the headmaster removed DADA from your classes, that your ability to defend yourself would suffer. I'm very pleased to see that I was wrong."

With a non-committal shrug, Harry answered. "From what I've heard, DADA isn't doing much more than a Gilderoy Lockhart fan club."

"Yes – well, Gilderoy's teaching methods are a bit odd," Professor Flitwick replied. "Though I am curious to find out where you picked up that intriguing spell you used to incapacitate Thorne."

"Oh, that," Harry said uncomfortably. "You know that we started a study group in the library originally it was so I could follow along with everyone and not get too far behind in defense. It was after my friends had their first few classes in DADA that we all started teaching each other. It was because of that I went to see another one of the professors. He suggested that since most other people rely on their sight so much, I should find a way to use it to my advantage. He taught me this spell and a couple others that might help in a fight."

"And help it did," squeaked the professor excitedly. "I wish I'd been there to see it. If you need any help with your study group, feel free to come ask me."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied. "I will... sir, I was wondering... what happened after the duel..."

"Don't fret about that," Professor Flitwick admonished. "Parseltongue is a rare gift that is no darker than divination or left handedness. To an intelligent wizard your gift should represent nothing more than a wonderful opportunity for a career as a snake handler later in life... if you wish. Your true friends will stick with you in the end, the others really shouldn't matter to you."

"Thank you sir," Harry said with a relieved sigh. The prospect of being ostracised for his gift had weighed more on his mind than he cared to admit. Hearing Professor Flitwick being so open minded about it gave Harry hope that others would too. Before long, they arrived before a recessed gargoyle that the Professor indicated was the guardian of the headmaster's office.

"Fizzing Whizbees," said the professor, grinning at Harry. "Professor Dumbledore has a bit of a sweet tooth, all his passwords are candies." To prove his point, the gargoyle leapt aside, exposing a stairway leading up to the headmaster's office. The moment they entered it, however, Harry was nearly overwhelmed by the amount of magic coming from above. In self defense, Harry closed his inner eye and relied on his cane to navigate the steps. When they reached the door at the top, Professor Flitwick raised his hand and went to knock but was interrupted by the headmaster's voice. "Come in Filius, harry," called Dumbledore through the door.

They entered a room that felt several degrees warmer than the rest of the castle; it wasn't stifling just cozy. Harry could detect the aroma of scented candles (possibly lilac), wood burning, and the pleasant musk of some type of animal. A myriad of sounds assaulted his ears as well. There were countless items in the room ticking, whirring, or making some other odd or unique sound. Allowing Professor Flitwick to guide him forward, Harry took his place in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Thank you Filius," Professor Dumbledore said by way of dismissal. "Please inform Severus that I'll send Harry back down for dinner shortly."

"But Headmaster," the Ravenclaw head of house said uncertainly. "I thought..."

"We won't be long," Professor Dumbledore reassured him. "I just wanted to speak with Harry alone for a few minutes." Unable to find an objection, Professor Flitwick left, leaving Harry with the Headmaster. "Please have a seat Harry," he said to the boy kindly. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Harry felt the edge of a large chair bump against the back of his legs, making him sit reflexively. The seat was high enough that his feet no longer touched the floor when he sat. Leaning back, Harry had to admit the chair was comfortable. The cushions were soft and must be charmed for warmth as well. A soft, lilting music seemed to be played gently into his ears, coming off the back, it was very relaxing.

The minutes passed and Harry had nothing to occupy his senses except the warm cocoon of his chair, the gentle music, and the scratch of the headmaster's quill on parchment. After a while, he started to experience that floating sensation that occurs on the edge of sleep. Almost imperceptibly at first, Harry began to feel a gentle, steady pressure against his mental shields. A part of him worried about this, nothing should be pressing on them at all. Still, the warmth was relaxing and Harry's misgivings ebbed as the gentle pressure flowed along his shields looking for weakness. Finding cracks in the still immature defenses, the presence had just begun to gently squeeze through when Harry was snapped back to wakefulness by a shrill, yet sickly squawk.

Jerking upright in the chair, Harry forced himself to wake up as he heard a dull thump then a whoosh of flame. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"That," Professor Dumbledore said, sounding both amused and inexplicably annoyed at the same time, "Is Fawkes. He is a phoenix and my companion these many years. You've caught him on a burning day, one that was long overdue."

"A burning day..."

"You see," the headmaster explained. "Phoenixes are all but immortal. That's not to say they cannot die, rather it is when their time comes they are consumed by flame and reborn from their own ashes."

As if on cue, a tiny peep could be heard from where the commotion had been raised just moments before. "And the cycle of life begins anew," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "Now Harry, if you could just take your seat again for a few more minutes, I'll be right with you."

An uneasy feeling coming over him that he couldn't explain, Harry declined, "No thank you sir."

There was a short pause, almost as if the headmaster couldn't believe his ears. "Excuse me?"

"Dinner is almost over sir; Aunt Petunia insists I attend every meal. She thinks I'm too thin," Harry added with a grin. "If I'm not there, Dudley will tell her and she'll be up here faster than you can apparate."

"I was wanting to ask you about what happened today."

Shrugging, Harry replied, "I went to the dueling club meeting and won a duel, that's about it."

"You weren't supposed to be there," the headmaster admonished. "It was for DADA students only."

"The notice didn't say anything about that," Harry said with a tone bordering on the disrespectful. "The professors didn't seem to have a problem with it either."

"I do, however, Harry," Professor Dumbledore stated firmly. "You won't be allowed to participate in any further sessions. That club is simply too dangerous for you."

"I – won – the – duel," Harry annunciated carefully, as if he was teaching letters to a toddler. "Why won't you let me try?"

"I'm doing this for your own good."

Walking stiffly to the door, Harry announced, "I'm going to dinner now... good evening Professor."

"Harry wait," Dumbledore called. "I know about you speaking Parseltongue. Would you like to hear my theory about the reason you have this gift?"

Harry stopped momentarily with his hand on the doorknob, looking as if he was thinking the offer over. Turning slightly to face the headmaster, he flashed a bitter smile and answered, "Not in the slightest." With that parting shot, Harry stepped out of the office and closed the door firmly behind him.

sss

The next morning in history of magic, Harry was pulled from his writing by the distinctive sound of an owl pecking at the window directly behind Tracy and Blaise. Who were per usual playing wizard hangman, as they'd begun to do in late October after being board practically to death by Professor Binn's monotonic drone.

"Psst Draco," whispered Harry poking the blond in the ribs.

"go'way," mumbled Draco almost incoherently.

"Come on," wined Harry, eager to know whose persistent owl was interrupting his, now regular, letters to Hermione. Being able to think of no better Christmas present for his friend upon her awakening; Harry decided to keep a journal of sorts for his best friend detailing every thing that went on during the remainder of the year. He was certain that it would bring a smile to her face, especially since he took care to fill her in via writing down each prank that the Weasley twins pulled. Giving up on getting Draco to 'join the land of the living' by subtle means, Harry shook his friend, finally getting a response from him at last. "What in Merlin's name do you want," hissed Draco irritated that Harry had interrupted his little nap.

"I need to borrow your eyes for a sec," replied Harry.

"Use your bloody 'inner eye'," retorted Draco.

"That's not a possibility," explained Harry. "There's an owl that's driving me bonkers waiting to be let in the window. And Blaise and Tracy are two wrapped up in their little tournament to even notice the pesky bird's presence."

"Were not." said Tracy defensively.

"Hey, that's Regina my mum's personal owl," said Draco. "Watch whose pets you call pesky." Draco rose from his seat and opened the window allowing Regina to enter the classroom.

Roosting on Draco's shoulder, the majestic owl held out her leg allowing her mistress's son to take the proffered letter. Draco stood stock still holding the letter stationary in the air.

The envelope read:

'project Draconous has commenced my son.'

'Open in private.'

'Read only when in the company of your raven-haired friend.'

A/N:Rest assured that the letter from Narcissa does in fact play a part in the plotline of Dear Lucius.

My apologies for the fact that this chapter will largely remain the same as the original. Rest assured that the remaining chappies of bfsh written prior to this will have extra content and quite possibly Harry just might have a visitor return home with him o/v the holidays. Afraid I can't say more in fear of spilling the beans. ^^

Finally got to see the film on Wednesday. Question, if you saw it, in your opinion was it better or worse than the previous films? What's your favorite scene?


	31. Chapter 31bk 2 chap 10 Be Careful What y

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

Bk 2Chapter 10 Be Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm a millionaire? No…then I don't own Harry Potter and co.

A/N: FYI Harry and Draco played chasers for the team because two of the team's members were temporarily on academic probation prohibiting them from taking place in the game. It wasn't made clear in the chappie so I figured that clarification was necessary. Since Dumbledore was so adamant that the game be played, some substitutions were made. In future, Harry will be Seeker both for the Slythindor and his house team team much to Longbottom's displeasure. In case you're wondering bout the mentioning of a magical creature that few have heard of, you can find out more bout it in "Magical Beasts and Where to Find them". I stumbled upon the description of such a creature while looking for info bout some common COMC creatures for preparation for the writing of their third year. Anywho, merry Christmas to all!

Sss

(Blaise's POV)

Out of the corner of his eye Blaise watched his arrogant friend make his way to open the window for his incessant owl. After Draco saw fit to relieve his family owl of its burden, he quickly sent the owl on her way. Instead of returning to his seat as Blaise assumed he would, Draco remained rooted to the spot. All the while holding the letter stationary in the air. Blaises's curiosity finally getting the better of him, the dark skinned boy "accidentally" dropped the bit of parchment that he and Tracy were using for their impromptu game of wizarding hangman.

Getting up to retrieve said parchment the Slytherin boy just happened to catch a glimpse of the handwriting on the front of the envelope. The Zabini family having ran in the same circles as Narcissa (Black at the time) Malfoy, naturally Blaise's curiosity was peaked by the fact that Draco hadn't immediately ripped open the letter as he usually would and he was determined to find out why.

Once Draco had returned to his seat beside Harry Blaise scribbled a quick note to the duo inviting them to join Tracy and himself.

After receiving an affirmative nod from Draco, Tracy scooted over in order to leave room for her friends.

Much to Blaise's chagrin the blond refused to discuss the topic at all. He was sorely disappointed yet again when Harry thoroughly trounced his previous score by correctly figuring out his eighth word in 20 minutes.

Sulkingly Blaise muttered "Merlin Tracy. Why in Merlins name did you have to pick such an obscure creature. I mean who's ever heard of a nogtail? It's one of Lovegood's imaginary creatures isn't it."

"No," scoffed Tracy. "If you ever took the time to step foot into a library you'd know."

A smile lit up Harrys face as Tracy's words reminded him of a certain bushy haired witch.

Their bickering came to an abrupt end by the tolling of a bell signaling the ending of what'd rapidly turned into their most eventful History of Magic lesson yet.

Sss

Later that evening in Slytherin house Harry and Draco sat together in a semi-secluded corner of the room; this rare moment of piece was the only opportunity that the two youths had had to read Draco's letter in relative privacy.

Dear son:

After much internal debating I finally got up the nerve to contact a Mrs. Victoria Wilson Barrister at Law, about our situation. I have it on good authority that she's very competent at her job and will remain discrete about matters until the time is right. She's currently looking into my and your father's marital contract in hopes of finding any loopholes that we can exploit. If she strikes gold, you needn't fear being penniless as I'm the next beneficiary of the Black fortune; the marriage will be annulled if at all possible. The only thing that could put a stop to that would be if Sirius escaped from Azkaban, and we all know that isn't going to happen. Both for your safety and my own. I can't and won't remain married to as heartless of a man as him. I only regret that I was hesitant for so long to do so. Granted I only recently found out about Lucius pulling you out of school, while I was on a trip to France, after you and your friends pulled that little prank and what transpired while you were at home.

On a lighter note, how is the Slytherin quidditch team fairing so far? Be on the lookout for a package from me on Christmas. Happy Christmas.

Narcissa.

"Who is this Sirius bloke anyways," asked Harry.

"He's a relative of my mums who landed himself in Azkaban," replied Draco. Out of desperation Draco hastily put an end to the topic as he was certain that Harry was unaware of the significance of Black and his consequencal betrayal. "I've got to write a short response to mum."

Dear mum:

Schools going okay. My marks are adequate. Potions is still by far my favorite class. Professor Lockhart is a total joke! He got the brilliant idea to start a dueling club. Lockhart being who he is put no real thought into it. I'm not sure what everyone's favorite headmaster (note the sarcasm) had on Severus in order to force him into being Lockhart's assistant though. You should've seen it! Severus didn't play around when demonstrating spells on the professor. It's unlikely that Professor Lockhart will ever ask Severus to do so again.

Our Quidditch team rocks! We crushed the Gryffs in our first game of the season. Hope to hear from you soon. Happy Christmas.

Draco Malfoy.

PS: It'd be great if you could special order me some Christmas Chocolate Crawlies.

"Can I use Hedwig to deliver this to mum?"

"Course." Said Harry.

"You don't mind do you girl?" hissed Harry.

"No master," was Hedwig's enthusiastic reply. By the sounds of it Hedwig was itching to get a bit of fresh air. Taking hold of the letter with her beak Hedwig flew to the common room entrance. As soon as Draco opened the passage she was off.

sss

Harry and Draco nervously stood together in the cramped dark space, waiting for the signal to go. Harry hid his unease, leaning against the wall while Draco anxiously peered through a crack at the chaos outside. As much to distract himself as Draco, he casually asked, "Nervous?"

Turning away from his peep hole, Draco put his back to the wall beside his friend and gave a weak laugh in response. Harry couldn't see his friends face but Draco's voice and aura were full of agitation. "Of course not," the blond said shakily. There was a short pause before he swallowed thickly and added, "I think I'm going to sick up."

"Try to relax," Harry soothed as he stomped his feet, trying to get some feeling back. "It was the same with me my first time. Remember, you've trained for this, we both have."

"So does the sick feeling ever go away?"

"No," put in Cedric from nearby. "You do get used to it, however. Now if you ladies are done chatting, we have a Quidditch match to win."

Their faces burning, the second year Slytherins took their places and mounted their brooms. Using one of the first techniques Sal ever taught him, Harry took slow, even breaths to help him relax and find his center. Draco, recognizing the meditation exercise, followed suit and soon both boys felt their tension melt away.

Feeling much better, Draco glanced at his best friend and with his trademark sneer, asked teasingly, "Scared, Potter?"

Having just finished his bogus sight spell, Harry answered flippantly, "You wish."

In what seemed like no time at all, the doors swung open allowing the Ravenpuff team to take the field. The Slythindor team, having already finished their warm up, waved to the crowd while Harry's team did a few quick drills, trying to get comfortable on their brooms in the cold winter air. For Harry, at least, it didn't feel necessary.

Regardless of the temperature, the moment they'd taken to the air, Harry felt truly at home. Exhilaration washed away any lingering traces of the pre-game tension that he'd been feeling and he let out a howl of delight. Draco, holding a tight formation with him, seemed to be having a similar reaction as they began their wild warm up laps.

Harry could feel his friend's aura was charged with excitement as they finished their first go-round and took position center field, waiting patiently for Madam Hooch to signal start of play. Jenkins, the other Ravenpuff Chaser and Flint the designated captain of the Slythindor team, took their positions either side of Madam Hooch as she prepared to start the game. Harry, Draco, and the remaining opposing chasers faced each other tensely as seconds counted down to the start of the match.

Harry's ears perked up as the Golden Snitch was released and shot past him with a metallic whir. Its glowing trail of sparks was quickly followed by twin streaks as the Bludgers were set loose next. Harry couldn't help but flinch a little as they went by, remembering his last encounter with them. The cheering from the stands muted and tension rose as the final game ball was pulled from the trunk and held aloft.

Madam Hooch held the Quaffle before her and tossed it into the air, bringing a fresh roar from the crowd. While not as magically charged as the other game balls, it still had several enchantments placed on it, making the ball easily recognizable to Harry. The Quaffle soared into the air with Jenkins and Katie Bell in close pursuit. Harry, Draco, and the two other Slythindor chasers were right behind though, each trying to get possession of the ball. It was Bell, however, that got to it first, giving Slythindor first advantage.

Passing it to her team mates, they made quick progress down the pitch, putting it past Hodge and through the right-most hoop of the Ravenpuff goal, establishing an early lead.

"Slythindor scores the first goal of the game," shouted Lee Jordan excitedly.

Regrouping quickly, Draco snatched the ball from Hodges hands and threw it toward Harry. "Passing drills," he called as he dove to find an opening. Thus began a dizzying game among the Ravenpuff chasers that had their opponents so confused that one of them attempted an intercept that ended in an embarrassing and painful fall from their broom.

"Ouch!" cried Lee. "It looks as though Adams caught a Bludger! He'll be feeling that tomorrow – Malfoy scores! The score is now tied, ten all!"

The game went on much the same way for another forty minutes. The two teams put on an aerial dance that was beautiful as it was brutal. Still, as the game progressed, Harry's team slowly pulled ahead of their opponents. For every goal Slythindor made, Ravenpuff matched or doubled. After the latest goal, Lee announced the score to be 130/80 with the Badgers/Ravens in the lead.

Tension began to mount as Cedric and Neville Longbottom each spotted the Snitch and set out on a mad dash to get it. Hoping to distract the opposing seeker a bit, Harry called out, "Thread the Needle!"

Snatching the Quaffle from an unprepared Katie Bell, Harry, Draco, and Jenkins began a tight, spiraling formation, passing the ball between them as they rapidly approached the hoops. The other team tried breaking the formation or stealing the Quaffle but the Ravenpuff team was too closely packed and their beaters were running an effective interference to protect their run. Harry and his companions lay flat on their brooms, accelerating as they passed the Quaffle to each other on their approach to the hoops. At the last second, Harry threw the ball at the center hoop ahead of him while angling his ancient broom to follow the ball. Draco and Jenkins, each targeting one of the other hoops followed his example and the three chasers made a suicidal dash to the goal.

Oliver Wood, the Slythindor keeper, had to make a split-second decision. He could block the ball and possibly get hit by at least one of the three maniacs charging him or he could dodge and hope they missed the hoop. Wisely, he chose the latter course, though it did cost their team another ten points as the Quaffle, then Harry, tore through the center hoop, his form barely fitting through the ring while his team mates followed suit on either side. The crowd roared in approval, first at the daring score, then at Lee's announcement that sounded both excited and annoyed at the same time.

"Cedric Diggory has the Snitch! Ravenpuff wins, 290/80!"

Harry and the rest of the team landed and mobbed Cedric as he held the Golden Snitch aloft in victory. It was an astounding win (especially for the Puff portion of the team) for the Badgers. Hufflepuff hadn't won by such a huge margin in years. After the obligatory round of hand shaking with the opposing team, made uncomfortable to Harry by the waves of resentment he felt coming from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuff lifted the entire team on their shoulders and carried them toward the castle and the victory celebration.

"You'd think they'd won the cup," Draco yelled to his friend over the cheers.

"We've never won by so much!" answered one of the Beaters. "For years, even when we did win, it was by the skin of our teeth. Now with Cedric leading us and those new trick plays, we've got a real shot at the cup!"

In short order they were carried inside the school, upstairs and into the Hufflepuff common room. There, Harry was grabbed by an ecstatic Dudley and dragged through the crowd to be introduced to all his cousin's friends. Most of them Harry already knew, at least in passing. Still, he let Duds have his moment while trying to ignore the occasional cold or slightly fearful emotions he would get from some of the students.

Even though he'd expected it, people's reaction to him being a Parselmouth still bothered him. Though it had only happened the previous day, news of Harry's 'gift' had spread through the school like wildfire. Though everyone's reaction had been mixed, attitudes toward him seemed to be polarized along house lines.

The Gryffindors had reacted with the most negativity. Neville seized the revelation as proof that Harry had been playing some sick game with them this whole time and even began dropping hints that Harry might not be as completely sightless as he claimed, at least he did until his next detention with Professor Snape. After that he never mentioned anything about Harry's condition again, even when pressed by his mates, the boy seemed clueless to what they were talking about. Ron, oddly, was the notable exception. While not vocally supporting Harry, he'd still shown up for study group later that day and did his best to act as if nothing had happened.

The majority of his house, Slytherin, were viewing Harry the exact opposite way, with notable exception of Flint and his cronies; they were treating both Harry and Draco with respect, a respect that bordered on reverence. Not only were they honoring the boys as heroes, the Slytherins found they'd picked up an unexpected and unwelcome (on Harry's part) entourage made up of whatever Slytherins were available who would escort them between classes.

Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, however, had bothered Harry the most. While there hadn't been the odd polarization as with Gryffindor and Slytherin, he felt a general haze of fear and distrust not only from Dudley's house mates, but Hermione's as well. It was this undercurrent he was feeling as he moved between the huddled groups as the celebration continued.

After a time, Harry closed his inner eye rather than feel all the negativity around him and tried to enjoy the party. Unfortunately, conversations with anybody but his team mates or Dudley felt forced and uncomfortable. Quiet comments between some of the party goers, spoken in low mutters that they didn't know he could hear, finally drove Harry to leave the Hufflepuff tower. He'd thought to tell Draco where he was going, but hearing his friend boasting to a seemingly eager group of listeners about their chaser strategy, he decided not to ruin the party for his friend as well.

Stepping out into the corridor, he was met by their Slytherin escort. They'd begun following him around directly outside Dumbledore's office after the dueling club incident. He could smell the slightly musky aroma of Blaise Zabini's cologne and heard the hitching sigh that Daphne Greengrass used when bored.

"Blaise, Daphne," he said by way of greeting as he passed.

Some silent communication passed between the two Slytherins and moments later Harry heard Blaise's slightly heavier steps following him toward the Slytherin commons. "Great game," said the boy as he caught up with Harry. "It's the best I've ever seen the Huffs play."

"You really don't have to walk me back to the dorms," Harry grunted irritably. "I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't," Blaise replied lightly. "Bloodlines get so mixed up after a thousand years; you could be and not even know it. Anyway, that's not really the point. You're one of the top ten students in our year, you know more defensive magic than most of the fifth or sixth years I know and probably more than Lockhart as well."

"A first year Muggleborn would know more than him," Harry pointed out as they made their way down a level on the moving staircases.

"Right," said Blaise with a smile in his voice. "The thing is, you're a natural leader and while nobody can prove whether you're the heir or not, things happen around you. Those of us that are true Slytherins know how to feel which way the wind is blowing and when to grasp onto opportunity."

"Hmph."

They walked the rest of the way to Slytherin in silence. Parting at his and Draco's dorm room, Harry bid his escort a goodnight and went up to his dorm. Having lost the match today, his house mates were in less than high spirits and said nothing to him as he passed. Not feeling chatty himself, this suited Harry just fine. He was dead tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up under his covers. Tomorrow everyone would be headed home for the Christmas holidays and Harry couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed again.

Climbing into bed, Harry was greeted by his two pets. Hedwig, hissing a greeting from the pillow beside his head snuggled into the crook of his neck. Abaddon, bolder of the two, nestled himself on the center of Harry's chest. The shadow cat was getting a bit large for this, however. The tiny creature that once wasn't even as big as his palm was now quite a bit longer than his forearm. Affectionately scratching Hedwig under her chin and patting Abaddon, Harry drifted off to sleep with the sounds and smells of home filling his dreams.

sss

Early the next morning, long before the sun was due to rise, Harry made his way over to Draco's four poster bed in order to awaken Draco for their last training session before the Holidays. If circumstances had been different, they would have kept up the meetings in the Room of Requirement since Draco would be staying at the castle for a portion of the holidays and his own home being just a few minutes walk away. Professor Dumbledore would be in the castle over the break, however, and Harry couldn't help but feel that the old wizard was watching them a bit more closely than before. For that reason, they would leave off their training schedule until school started back again in January.

True to his word, Draco had found a home for the summoned Cobra. He'd enlisted some of the upper year Slytherins to conjure the terrarium and set up wards to protect the reptile and keep it comfortable.

Reaching out with his senses, Harry located a huge open terrarium set up between the doorways to the boys and girls dorms. Coiled on a large rock, Fangs announced his presence in Parseltongue. Returning the greeting in kind, Harry and Draco made their way to the Room of Requirement.

The blond had obviously been waiting for Harry to finish conversing with Fangs and by his aura, was more than a bit annoyed. "You left me with the Puffs," Draco hissed accusingly.

"You were enjoying yourself," Harry replied quietly as they made their way out of the Slytherin common room. "I bet you didn't even notice I'd left for at least an hour."

"I told you they're Puffs. You don't enjoy their company, just tolerate it. Anyway, I knew it the moment you left; I simply refused to be rude by leaving the party so soon."

Draco's haughty demeanor cracked a bit when Harry made a rude noise in response to his assertion. They quickly forgot about the party altogether as they started working on new strategies to be used for Quidditch next term. In short order, they'd navigated the empty corridors and entered the Room of Requirement for their training session.

The boy's workout with Ric was exhausting and informative but Harry couldn't help but miss Sal's influence on their program. It wasn't that Ric was a poor teacher; he was, after all, an echo of Gryffindor himself. Still, he tended to center most of his instruction on combat and dueling tactics. Sal, on the other hand, took a more holistic approach to their training. He would teach meditation techniques, magical theory, and even Muggle dance to improve their coordination. With him still missing, Harry felt a bit... lost. Unfortunately, Sal was still unreachable and they ended up sweaty, winded, and bruised by the time their session was over.

"Go get cleaned up, you two," the custodian said with a proud smile. "I'll see you in a couple weeks, after holidays."

A quick shower and change of clothes (courtesy of the ROR) had the boys entering the Great Hall just as breakfast was being served. Arriving among the early risers, Harry and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, across from a quite drowsy Pansy Parkenson, the only other Slytherin present as of yet, and tucked into their meals.

As they ate, Harry couldn't help feel, even without his sight, that he was being watched. Still not wanting to open his inner eye, as going without was much more comfortable within the castle; his senses, now restored, had regained their previous sensitivity to intense magics. A quiet question to Draco soon had him aware that a certain headmaster was trying, unsuccessfully, to keep an eye on Harry without being noticed. Not willing to have the first day of Holidays spoiled by anything, Harry chose to ignore it and concentrate on his meal.

Their breakfast was interrupted a few minutes later when an owl landed before them in a flurry of feathers. Harry, who hadn't been using his inner eye at the time, had only a few seconds warning as he heard its approach. He was still able to save his breakfast platter, however and give the bird room to land.

"Who's sending you owls?" Draco asked after hastily swallowing a mouth full of eggs.

"I'm not sure," he replied as he let his fingers trail over the birds form until he came across a fairly large bundle tied to its leg. Releasing it, Harry offered the owl a banger that was eagerly accepted before the bird flew away, allowing Harry a chance to examine his delivery.

"It's a book, I think," Harry said as he ran his fingers over the paper wrapping. Locating a note attached to the package, he scanned it with his fingers, his expression becoming quickly more excited. "He found one."

"Who found what?" Draco asked, his attention torn between Harry's acquisition and his morning meal.

"Remember I told you about writing Mr. Borgin, asking if he knew of any books on dark creatures," Harry answered as he methodically removed the paper from his package. "It looks like he must have found something." Carefully folding the discarded wrapping, he sat it on the bench beside him before running his fingers over the book's cover. It was made of a tough yet supple leather and something in its texture screamed 'ancient'. Embossed on the spine was the book's title. "Ye Beasties Magical, Both Dark and Light," Harry murmured as he opened it to the contents page. The exuberant expression he'd been wearing all along darkened to a thoughtful frown as he ran his fingers over the parchment.

"Now what?" Draco asked warily as he noticed his friend's reaction.

"This may take longer than I thought," Harry answered slowly. "The book only seems to list the creatures alphabetically and there's a lot of them."

"So you have to read the entire book before you even know whether our snake is in there?"

Shrugging as much to himself as for Draco's benefit, Harry sighed and said with a resigned tone, "There's nothing for it." Closing the book and placing it in his bottomless bag, he explained, "I'll just have to start on it later when Duds and I get home." What he didn't mention was the eyes of the Headmaster that he still felt surreptitiously trained on them.

Breakfast was soon over and as a group, the students going home for Holidays walked down to the express in Hogsmeade. While not taking the train, Harry, Dudley, and Draco were among the other students accompanied by Professor Snape. Among them were several people from their study group including Luna, Terry and even Ron Weasley from Gryffindor trailed along behind them for a bit. He was staying behind as well, with his other siblings but was seeing the other Gryffindors off. He stayed with them until Neville and Ginny came over and pulled him away, Longbottom whispering something fiercely in his ear.

Dudley, being his normal, hyperactive self, was pulling Harry along at a near run. While wanting to see his friends off at the train, Duds was more interested in getting home and seeing his mother. Caught up in the excitement, he kept chattering on about his new room and all the fun things they'd do over the holiday. Draco and Professor Snape followed along, hiding their amusement at young Dudley's antics while the rest of them just chuckled quietly among themselves.

At the station, everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Most simply wished Harry a happy Holiday, though Luna slipped a turnip into his hand with the promise that it would keep him safe from Bandy-Legged Nurflers until his return to school. Harry already missed them all fiercely, even as the train was pulling out of the station. Still, free of the castle and evil giant snakes, it was turning out to be a wonderful Christmas Holiday, though he knew a good portion of it would go into studying his new book.

Between his family, Professor Snape, and Draco, Harry's attention was centered more on them than his search for the chamber monster. Dudley was constantly under foot, over-enthusiastically guiding Harry as he familiarized himself with the now fully unpacked house. Petunia was little better; after an extended period of not having both her boys home together, she spent her time either clinging to them or popping up at the oddest moments to see that they were alright. While Professor Snape respected Harry's occasional need for privacy, and even ran interference when he could with Aunt Petunia, he made no such effort with the Malfoy heir.

Draco unilaterally made it his mission to keep Harry from spending the entire holiday wrapped up in his new book. On days where he didn't actually sleep over, he would beat on Harry's door almost before the sun had risen, eager to be about some new adventure. They had thoroughly explored the village and purchased everyone's Christmas presents. They'd even gotten something for Hermione and planned to leave their gifts on her bed-side table for when she woke. They'd also gone a bit into the Forbidden Forest, though stories of the dangers there kept them from going too far. The day before Christmas saw them in Harry's room, wrapping gifts for the next day.

Carefully folding the wrapping around Luna's gift, Harry grinned to himself as he heard Draco curse and crumple yet another sheet of paper. "This is pointless!" the Malfoy heir declared as he threw the paper in the bin. "Why can't I just wrap it with magic like the house elves do?"

"You remember, we made a deal," Harry reminded him as he finished his package and placed it aside. "I let you help me pick the gifts for my friends and we wrap them the Muggle way."

In truth, Harry was glad for Draco's help when it came to shopping. He'd planned to give all his friends Muggle gifts to show them something of the other world. Draco had quickly nixed the idea, explaining that to most pureblood families, such gifts would be considered inconsiderate at best and more likely an insult even with an explanation. The shopping spree that resulted lasted three days with Draco in charge of the entire affair. The only time Harry's advice was even asked was while they were browsing the bookshop.

"What..." the blond asked haltingly as Harry ran his fingers over the spines of several books. "What kind of books do you think an intelligent Ravenclaw pureblood witch might like?"

Pausing in his browsing, Harry quirked an eyebrow, though he kept his head turned toward the shelf to conceal a knowing grin. "Any witch in particular?"

"No!" Draco answered a bit too loudly. "I was just curious about witches who don't necessarily follow all of the pureblood traditions in general."

"I don't know about everybody," Harry replied as he tried to keep an even tone while fighting back a wave of mirth. "Now, someone like Luna would love to get their hands on any book depicting exotic places or creatures."

"Right," came the nervous response. "Well I'm sure most witches would be the smart ones anyway. Look, I'm going to buy a couple things, I'll be back in a minute."

Their purchases complete, the boys had spent the next day wrapping everything and were just now finishing in time to send their schoolmates gifts off by owl. Fingering Luna's, Harry couldn't help grin at the item he'd picked for her. He'd been in the kitchen helping Aunt Petunia wash the dishes when he'd picked up a fairly large metal colander. It was a stupid gift and normally he'd never have done anything like this but something about it just seemed right. He'd begged his aunt for the bowl and eventually gotten her permission to take it with a thorough cleaning. Now wrapped and shrunk, it was in the pile of gifts to be shipped off within the hour. The boys were carrying the packages downstairs when there was a knock at the door.

Moments later, Aunt Petunia entered the sitting room where the boys were putting their gifts around the tree. The man with her wasn't Severus, however, though his presence was familiar. The musty smell of old parchment beside a scent he'd first encountered at the London zoo, announced to Harry that Remus Lupin had come for their long-overdue talk.

After a warm greeting and everyone finding a comfortable place to sit, Remus asked, "So, how's school, Harry?" The older man's voice sounded sincere but strained as well. It was like he had a lot on his mind and at least some of it unpleasant. His aura was a bit different to Harry's senses as well. Today the pattern of sparks more closely resembled Professor McGonagall's, but still differing in a way as well. Harry's study of it was cut short, however, by a polite cough from Remus.

"Oh, right," Harry said with a start. "School's fine except for those weird attacks. I'm in the top three of all my classmates and the Slytherin team, the one I'm playing for, we won our first Quidditch match against Gryffindor at the beginning of the season." frowning a bit, he went on, "You asked about Longbottom's invisibility cloak, we never got a chance to get a good look at it, unfortunately. He and I aren't getting along all that well right now and I don't know if anyone I know can get a chance to examine it. Why did you want to know about Neville's cloak so badly, anyway?"

Rustling cloth indicating Remus shifting uncomfortably, Harry perked his ears as the older man tried to explain. "Invisibility cloaks, most of them, are a fairly uncommon item. They are commonly made of woven Demiguise hair or spelled with Disillusionment or Bedazzling charms. Most aren't really all that effective and tend to fade in power over time. Your father had such a cloak, though it was different than any other I'd heard of before or since."

"It had been handed down, father to son as far back as his family could remember. In all that time, the cloak never became weaker or less effective in hiding its wearer. The reactions of your friends that you relayed to me reminded me more of your father's cloak than of a standard one. When we packed your parents things away, I never saw it, most likely it's there and you've probably already found it and not known what it was."

"I'm sorry, what?" Petunia asked from her place in the doorway. "What about his parent's things?"

"Their personal items; books, clothes, everything that wasn't destroyed in the explosion at Godric's Hollow. Neither of you went to look through them after Professor Dumbledore gave you the key?"

"What key?" Harry and Petunia asked in unison.

"The key to their property vault at the Ministry. Everything from the scene was collected and held until it could be picked up by Harry or his guardian. Professor Dumbledore should have given it to you when he left Harry."

"He never did anything of the kind," Petunia said with a tight voice, the one that boded ill for those who crossed her. "He didn't even drop Harry off in person, he left the boy on our doorstep in the middle of the night!"

Alarmed by her quickly rising anger, Remus was quick to add, "While uncommon, when a wizarding child is left in the care of Muggles, it's not unheard of for the Wizengamot's agent, in this case it was likely Professor Dumbledore himself, to hold it until the child reaches maturity."

"Let's," Harry said with a heavy sigh. "Let's not worry about it until after the Holidays. We could owl the ministry or just ask Professor Dumbledore when I get back to school. Anyway, you were going to tell me about my mum and dad's other friends at school."

"Right," Remus replied, sounding even more uncomfortable than before. "James and Lily had many friends back then though there was a core group of us that became more like family. Your mother seemed to get along with everybody but for the better part of her school career, she was best friends with Severus Snape."

"Did you know that Mum knew Severus, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, interrupting Remus' story.

Sounding a bit flustered, his aunt responded affirmatively. "I didn't, actually though mostly it's because I didn't recognize him. He used to come around the park Lily and I played with from about the time we were just turning nine. At the time, we didn't get along that well and I really only remember ever calling him 'that boy from Spinner's end. Why he never brought it up, I'm not sure but I think we'll be having a bit of a talk later."

Feeling a bit unnerved by his aunt's tone, Harry turned back to Remus, wanting to change the subject. "What about my dad? You were friends with him from the start, right?"

A wave of amusement rolled off Remus as he basked in happy memories. "Something like that," he said. "I met James on the train, we shared a compartment together. He and Sirius already knew each other, they'd been friends for quite a while. They acted so much alike, you'd swear they were brothers. The both of them were like puppies with a new toy, all energy and mischief. At the time, I, because of a condition I'd developed when I was younger, was a bit bookish and quiet. For some reason that I don't understand to this day, they adopted me into their group. Peter came to us half way through our trip. He ran into our compartment trying to hide from some older students that had been bullying him. When they found out what was going on, James and Sirius hid him in the luggage rack and bluffed the boys that came looking for him. From that point on, we slowly became closer and formed our own little group that we christened 'The Marauders.'"

"Your father and Sirius were the mad geniuses of our group. They thought that school, in and of itself, was far too boring for words. Therefore they took it on themselves to liven things up for everybody. They were natural pranksters, the both of them. One wild idea after another would seem to spring full blown from their heads that would involve mayhem or humiliation for some unlucky faculty member or student. The only problem was, they'd never consider how to make their plans work, that's where I came in."

"Peter and I were the practical side of the Marauders. When the other two would come up with a plan, I was best suited to do the research that made it work. Once we had everything in place, it was up to Peter to know where our target was to be found and when would be the perfect moment to spring it. He was our spy. He could move among all the houses, fairly unnoticed; people tended to simply overlook him, making him able to move about freely and warn us when we were in danger of being caught."

"For a better part of our school career, that's what we did. Though nobody ever knew that we were the pranksters, the Marauders were considered a menace at first. By the time we'd reached our later years, however, we were almost sanctioned by the staff. We were, after all, a welcome distraction from the last great war."

"Voldemort," Harry muttered distastefully. "Is that what happened to them? Were they killed by him, like my parents?"

"Not exactly," Remus answered with a sad sigh, "Though your parent's death and their fate was tied together. You must understand what happened was and is a painful memory and I hate to dredge it up. Unfortunately, because of who you are, sooner or later in your school career it will come up as part of a history lesson. In fairness to you, I think its best that what happened comes from me and not some dusty textbook."

"Late during the last war, You Know Who, for reasons nobody really understands, targeted your family in particular. To keep you all safe, Professor Dumbledore convinced them to go into hiding at one of the Potter family properties, a cottage in Godric's Hollow. To keep them hidden, James cast a protection spell called the Fidelius charm, on their home. It rendered the cottage unfindable except to their secret-keeper and whoever he told."

"James chose Sirius to be his secret-keeper and we all thought you'd be safe. Unfortunately, on Halloween that year, your parents were betrayed and killed when that traitor led the Dark Lord to your house."

"Black betrayed his best friend," Harry said hollowly. He could feel Draco tense up beside him, remembering as well what had happened just a year before.

"The next day, Peter somehow tracked Sirius to a neighborhood in Muggle London. During their confrontation, Sirius cast a spell that not only killed Peter, it obliterated the street they were on and ended the lives of thirteen Muggles at the same time."

"Why..." Harry choked out. "Why did he do it? How could he betray you all like that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Sirius did come from a family steeped in the dark arts but he turned his back on them years ago. He was even disowned by his mother before we'd even finished school. After they finished their NEWTs, he and your father both applied to become Aurors, wizarding police. Before that night, Sirius was the last person I would have thought capable of doing something like this. He was devoted not only to Lily and your father, he regarded you almost as his own son... James even..."

"He what?" Harry asked unevenly.

"James... Sirius Black is your Godfather."

The stillness following Remus' announcement was shattered when one of the vases on a nearby table suddenly exploded, sending glass, water, and a very surprised bouquet of flowers into the air. Standing suddenly, Harry walked jerkily toward the staircase as dozens of small objects in the room began to rattle in place or leapt into the air and began to fly about like a swarm of angry hornets. In the sitting room, everyone sat looking uneasily at each other as Harry's door slammed and everything fell to the floor, returning the room to silence.

Sss

A/N: Happy holes to all! Due to school being called off because of snow, you received the chappie a fare bit sooner than you would have otherwise. Ordinarily I would have been thrilled to be out of school, but this week's our midterms and we're expecting more snow on Wednesday. Everyone in our entire county who's in high school is baffled bout when and where we will be taking our midterms. I for one will be pis*ed off if we have to go in during our break! Here's to hoping that we do them after break. BTW The snow was truly beautiful! The chapter would have been longer but I thought this was a good breaking point. (forgive any formatting issues as I'm posting this around midnight)


	32. Chapter 32 bk 2 chap 11 Diaries and Dile

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did.

A/N: Sorry this isn't longer, my first draft/rework is actually a thousand or so words longer but this is the perfect cutoff. Hope to see and hear from you all in 2011.

Bfsh chapter 11, Diaries and dilemmas

Standing outside Harry's room, a harried looking Severus Snape knocked yet again. "Harry, its Professor Snape, please open the door." With no response to his third call, the frustrated potions master pulled his wand and intoned, "Alohamora." The lock clicked after a moments pause, though the door refused to budge when pushed. Putting his shoulder into it, Severus was able to force it open and see into Harry's room.

"Well," he said lightly. "If this is the state in which you keep your quarters at Hogwarts, I'll be having a word with you after a cursory inspection of the entire Slytherin dorms. Now I'm absolutely positive that your fellow housemates will be thrilled at the prospect of a house meeting."

Professor Snape regarded Harry from across the wrecked room. The bed, desk, wardrobe, and anything larger than a football were smashed and strewn about the floor haphazardly. Hedwig and Abaddon, both looking a bit flustered, flitted about the room as if they were afraid to land (or remain still for an instance in Abaddon's place) on anything that might suddenly explode. In the far corner, Harry sat amongst the rubble, looking physically and emotionally drained. Using his wand to clear a path, the professor made his way across the room and sat down beside his student, patiently waiting for him to speak, it wasn't long in coming.

"My father's best friend betrayed them to Voldemort," Harry croaked in a weak voice. "Not that I should expect any different, really. What with the crap Draco pulled last year and now Neville... I'm beginning to think that friendship really doesn't mean that much to anybody."

Arching an eyebrow, Severus leaned back against the wall and said, "I see your point. Not fifteen minutes ago, Young Draco came bursting into my potions lab, nearly hysterical. It seems that he'd run all the way from here after you began... remodeling and wouldn't answer anyone's calls. Draco was so affected by your outburst that he never even thought to use the floo, he ran through nearly a foot of snow without a coat and in his stocking feet. After gasping out what happened, the boy collapsed and I had to leave him lying on the couch in my office. Hardly the act of a concerned friend."

A flush of embarrassment appeared on Harry's cheeks and he asked, "He's alright, then?"

"I cast a charm to dry his clothes and warm him up before I left, the question I have is, how are you?"

"Angry... confused I guess... I mean I do trust Draco; he's changed so much since last year. The whole thing with Black just – I guess it's really messing with my head. He was so close to my parents yet he helped murder them."

"I must admit," Snape conceded. "I was more than a little shocked when I found out it was him who betrayed them. Though he was a bully and thoughtlessly cruel at times, he always seemed devoted to them. He followed your father around like some damned puppy at school."

"That's what I don't get," growled Harry. "How could he do it? Was it for money, power, revenge, or something?"

"The black family is an ancient house with strong ties to the dark arts," the professor explained thoughtfully. "I was made to understand he was cast out for turning his back on them, his betrayal may have been an attempt to regain his family's good graces. There is also the possibility that Black was dark all along and fooling everyone. I sincerely doubt it, however, to me it never seemed like he'd have the native intelligence to pull it off."

"Was he ever asked?" Harry questioned, his anger rising again. "When he was arrested or during his trial, did they ask him why he did it? I want to know what he thought was proper payment for my parent's lives."

"Things happened rather quickly in the confusion after the Dark Lord's fall," Severus answered in a calming tone. "By the time I heard of Black's arrest, he was already in Azkaban. That would mean he was either tried immediately upon his apprehension or by secret tribunal at a later date. I would assume the former as the Prophet proclaimed both his crime and sentence the next day."

As Severus spoke, the look of raw anger on Harry's face began to be replaced with determination. "How would I go about finding out what was said at the trial; does the ministry keep transcripts of its trials or some other record?"

"I'd have to speak with Petunia about retaining a solicitor," he replied after a short pause. "Being the victim, you have certain rights concerning disclosure but with the ministry it's best to have a professional handling it."

Harry slumped back against the wall as the tension visibly drained from his frame. "Thanks Severus," he said with a sigh. "I guess it must seem ridiculous but I have to know."

"It's no matter," the potions master replied with a rare grin. "I admit to a bit of curiosity myself. There's no doubt in my mind that Black is capable of murder but I never thought him bright enough to fool all his friends for so long. I'd be interested to find out his reasons as well." Standing and adjusting his robes, he added, "Now that we have that all sorted out, perhaps you should go downstairs and let your aunt know that everything is alright. She seemed quite upset when I arrived."

"I guess that is my fault for the most part," Harry admitted sheepishly. "I didn't take this whole thing with Black very well. Then again, she was already a bit upset herself after finding out you knew her and mum when you were all kids and never said anything about it when she didn't recognize you."

There was a pregnant pause and Severus actually held his breath for a moment after hearing Harry's statement. "Perhaps," he said finally, "We should stay up here a bit longer and put your room to rights... we wouldn't want her any angrier over a bit of broken furniture."

"Right," Harry answered with a tired grin. "You want me to hold onto your wand when we go down?"

Christmas came and a sense of normalcy returned to the house. Dudley, while still overly excitable, had matured a great deal in his first term. He only bounced on Harry's bed for five minutes trying to wake his 'brother' up. Severus and Petunia had their discussion and neither party required medical attention. Harry received gifts from family and friends, the most original coming from Neville; it was being with his family; however that he considered the greatest gift of all.

In addition, Draco received a decent amount of gifts himself. The oddest of the lot came from Luna. The blond was ecstatic upon receiving a parsel from his mum as promised, however, Draco thought it fitting to open it later in private.

After all of the family festivities for that day were over, the Dursley family could be seen circled around the fireplace dutifully awaiting their turn for the floo. Wanting to be certain that Dudley understood the admittedly simple process of floo travel Severus queried "What is the absolute most important thing that you must remember to do to ensure that you arrive safely at your intended destination?"

"Hm, I don't have the foggiest idea," said Draco sarcastically. "A proper pure blood would of course annunciate their words carefully. Lest you end up in Knockturn Alley because you said 'diagnalley' instead of 'Diagon Alley'."

Staring daggers at Draco Severus said "If you can't answer me with the proper decorum then keep your mouth shut. Incidentally you happen to be right; you forget however that this is Dudley's first time traveling by floo. Since it appears as if the dear headmaster has 'forgotten' to notify the Grangers of Mrs. Granger's petrification it's left up to me to do the honors. While you three are visiting Hermione in the infirmary Petunia and I will go to the Grangers home. When we return the two of us will probably be accompanying her parents to have a little chat with Professor Dumbledore."

"I expect you two to be on your best behavior," said Aunt Petunia sternly.

"Yes ma'm," chorused Harry and Dudley in unison.

"Once we're done, the four of us will meet you their. I expect her parents will want to spend some quality time with her. If this is the case, after we've given our gifts to those up at the castle we will leave the Grangers in peace." stated Severus firmly.

"But that means you won't get to spend any quality time of your own with your girl," wheedled Draco.

"She isn't my girl friend," protested Harry.

Hoping to prevent any further bickering between the two boys Severus gave each of them a pinch of floo powder and sent them on their way.

Harry was the last to step through the flames. Closing his inner eye to prevent himself from developing a nasty headache later from the dizzying array of colors he'd encounter while passing through floos along the way, he tossed the powder onto the flames stating clearly, "Hogwarts infirmary."

Right on cue Harry tumbled onto the hearth eliciting a snicker from Draco. "I see what kind of friend you are. You won't even help a bloke off the floor." said Harry.

"Not my job," retorted Draco.

"Give it a break you two," sighed Dudley in frustration. "I thought that the game plan was to get the twins and 'hang out' here till they get back."

"Alright," groaned Draco, pretending to be annoyed that he'd have to tolerate the Weasley twins.

"Where do you reckon they'll be," asked Draco.

"If I know them well, they will be in the Gryffindor common room testing out their latest invention, Canary Creams, on some unfortunate first years," answered Harry. "Race you to the portrait. It's on the seventh floor Duds."

"Last one there sucks dragon balls." shouted Draco over his shoulder as he ran.

In perfect imitation of Hermione Harry said, "Language Draco." The two friends burst into laughter; only making it more difficult for them to run.

Since Draco won fair and square, Dudley, being the last to arrive was nominated by default to be the one to brave knocking on The Fat Ladies portrait. The hole was opened moments later by a very worn out Neville. Grumpily he asked, "What do you want?"

"Take a chill pill Nev. You haven't by chance seen the twins around lately have you?"

"Yeah," grunted Neville.

"Mind getting them," asked Draco. Reluctantly Longbottom did so.

The second year Gryffindor swung the portrait open, the twins hot on his heels. "Hey Potter. How'd you like your Christmas gift?" inquired the boy.

"Why in Merlin's name did you send me some carrots? That seems like something that Luna would give as a present not you," said Harry.

"I heard from Parvati that they're supposed to be good for the eyes. Merlin knows you need it." said the Gryffindor.

With a murderous glint in his eyes Draco threatened, "If you ever do something as far fetched as that again I'll knock you into next week." It took all of the twin's strength to hold their friend back.

"Don't worry bout him mate. We'll take care of him." promised George, although only Harry could tell which twin it was.

The quintet made their way back to Madam Pomfrey's domain in silence. They were all too lost in their own thoughts to say much.

Plopping down on the bed nearest to Hermione's Harry said, "Anyone in for a hand of exploding snap?" He knew that it was a bit risky to play such a rowdy game in the hospital wing; he thought that Poppy would let this one slide, it was Christmas after all.

"You're on mate," said Draco enthusiastically.

Half an hour passed as the group of friends entertained themselves. The medi-witch in fact heard the goings-on quite clearly but decided to let Harry and his friends have a bit of fun. After all, not many visited the infirmary over the hols voluntarily until now that is.

Before they knew it the adults had arrived. Much to the kid's dismay, the Grangers had asked that the Dursleys and friends leave; Emma Granger didn't want to get all emotional in front of an audience although she'd never admit to it.

"I'm afraid it's time to go you lot," said Petunia feeling bad that she had to interrupt the children as they looked like they were quite enjoying themselves.

"Awe but mum," whined Dudley.

"But nothing let's go. Harry you can come see her any time. I said let's go." Harry reluctantly left his best friends bedside promising himself that he'd come visit her as soon as they returned from the winter hols.

sss

The one big shock came on New Years. Professor Snape presented Petunia with a simple silver band and asked permission to begin formally courting her. Aunt Petunia looked shell shocked and with a slight tremor in her voice, accepted wholeheartedly. Harry and Draco were both thrilled that the adults were finally going forward though Dudley seemed a bit put off by it. The holiday went on, however, and they soon found themselves making the walk back up to the castle.

Classes resumed the next day and their schedule returned to normal. Harry was still spending most of his free time buried in his book, much to the annoyance of his friends. Two weeks into the new term, Draco found him sitting over at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, busily reading with a frustrated expression, his meal forgotten.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked as he sat down across from his friend.

"I don't think it's in here," Harry grumbled as he turned another page. "This is my third time through the book and I still haven't found anything like the snake we're looking for." He was about to turn the page again when Draco lay his hand on the book.

"What was the name of that creature Lovegood was going on about?"

"A Ksilisab," Harry replied. "I haven't found any mention of it in all the books I've looked in, why?"

"There's no way you could know this but Luna reads that rag her father puts out upside down... that means," he smirked triumphantly as he tapped the page. "Everything is backwards."

"Back..." Harry murmured as his hand ran over the page. "Basilisk... well, that explains Lovegood's Christmas gift to you; I'll have to owl Aunt Petunia and tell her not to expect eggs any time soon. I've read through this entry it really doesn't match our monster. They have a really poisonous bite and can kill you outright with a look but they don't pet... damn," he muttered as his hand reached the end of the page. "It's in a footnote, 'The basilisk's deadly gaze, when viewed indirectly or through a reflective surface, has been known to result in petrification rather than immediate death.'"

"What do we do now?"

"We'll take it to Severus," Harry replied as he closed the book. "I doubt the headmaster would take us seriously. We should probably try and figure out where the chamber is as well."

"Where would we even –"

Draco's words were cut off by a small commotion that rippled through the Great Hall. Harry could feel Aunt Petunia and someone else, an unfamiliar wizard enter and make their way toward the head table.

"She looks mad," Draco whispered in excited anticipation. "This should be good."

True to form, Petunia began dressing down Professor Dumbledore in front of the students and faculty. Not close enough to hear exactly what was said, Harry could still tell she was at top form, only pausing to allow her companion to make the occasional quiet contribution. Everyone straining to hear groaned in disappointment as the headmaster stood up.

"They're leaving," Draco whined. "Just as it looked like it was getting good. I bet they're all going up to his office." A moment later he snickered and nudged his friend. "Dumbledore just passed his wand off to Professor McGonagall."

Echoing Draco's grin, Harry added wistfully, "I wish I was going with them."

"You may get your chance, Professor Flitwick is headed this way."

Just as Draco said, the charms master scooted up to the table and addressed Harry. "The headmaster has asked if you'd join him and your aunt in his office."

Nodding happily, Harry got up and grabbed his bag, promising Draco that he'd fill him in on everything that went on later. Together, he and Professor Flitwick made their way to the headmaster's office where Petunia and the other wizard were already in a heated discussion with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Flitwick's knock ended the adults argument and he was bid, enter.

Harry stiffened on stepping through the door, tension was palpable in the room even without the aid of his senses. Allowing himself to be guided to a comfortable chair, he sat and cocked his head in silent question. Present in the room was Professor Dumbledore, Aunt Petunia, the yet unnamed wizard along with Professors Flitwick and Snape. Apparently wanting to take charge of the meeting, the headmaster was first to speak.

"Good afternoon Harry. As you might be aware, your aunt and her companion have come today to clear up a few small matters and requested you be present as well. I'd fully understand if you'd rather not be bothered."

"I assume you're talking about my parent's things," Harry answered tightly. "Remus said everything was packed up after Voldemort's attack and you took charge of it."

"Eleven years," Petunia snarled accusingly. "All that time and you never saw fit to turn it over to us or even admit it exists!"

"Petunia, Harry," the headmaster pleaded. "You have to understand, we were reeling, not only from Lily and James death but the upheaval created by Voldemort's fall. I had originally planned to come with the key to the ministry vault a few weeks after Harry had been placed. After seeing the difficulty you and your husband were both having with Harry's magical nature, I decided it best to simply wait until he reached his majority and present it to Harry himself."

"Wait," Harry broke in, sounding even more annoyed than before. "You knew... All along you knew what my aunt and uncle were like before the accident and you did nothing. Why not send somebody to talk with them, maybe help Aunt Petunia deal with Mum's death? You know she had to be an emotional wreck but you thrust an infant on her with nothing but a note for explanation. To me, it looks like you cared more for my parent's things than you did either of us."

Rocked by Harry's words, Dumbledore seemed to deflate in his chair. Likewise, reminded of her earlier behavior toward Harry, Petunia had the grace to look ashamed.

"All that being said," Harry continued. "Is there any good reason you haven't given me the key since I started school?"

"As I'd said before, I was planning on delivering this to you on your majority." Reaching into his desk, the headmaster dug around a bit before coming up with a simple silver key. "Here we are the key to ministry property vault 767. I do hope you'd consider waiting until summer break to sort through it," Dumbledore added in a concerned tone as he placed the key in Harry's hand. "There might be sensitive papers or spell books that could be dangerous to someone at your level. I'd like to be there to help you separate inappropriate materials and perhaps take charge of them until you were more prepared."

"I hardly think Lily or her husband would have left such things just lying around," growled Petunia angrily. "I also see no reason to have you there. Severus has already volunteered to help us sort through everything and identify anything the boys might be unready to use unsupervised."

"I also need to check on something of my father's," Harry interjected. "It's a Potter family heirloom that Remus Lupin thinks may have been misplaced, my dad's invisibility cloak."

"His... you won't find his cloak among their things, I'm afraid," said the headmaster weakly. "Your father left it in my care shortly before the attacks so that I might study it."

"You do have it then," Harry said quickly as he felt Remus' suspicions becoming reality. "I'd like to have it back now, please."

Sounding more and more uneasy, Dumbledore answered, "There may be a bit of a problem with that."

"Surely you're not refusing to return a Potter family artifact," said the wizard that accompanied Petunia to the school. "The Goblin pacts of 834 clearly state that hereditary property cannot be withheld from its designated recipient except when said person is a minor and only then by their legal guardian. You, Mr. Dumbledore, are of no relationship to Mr. Potter, nor are there any papers granting you guardianship or control of the Potter estates in their stead. As Mrs. Dursley and Mr. Potter's solicitor, I must advise you to return said property immediately or a complaint will be filed before the Wizengamot in the morning. You are aware; involvement in any legal action will require you to be suspended from your post as chief warlock. If found guilty, you'll be permanently removed from the body."

Peering over his spectacles with a frown, the headmaster asked, "And you are?"

"Smythe, Wesley Smythe, Barrister for magical and muggle law since 1953," he said, proffering Professor Dumbledore his card. "I've been retained by my clients to look into the chain of custody regarding the management of Potter family properties since the attack on 31st October, 1981. Now, about the cloak?"

Professor Dumbledore studied the card handed to him for a long moment before looking up with a resigned expression. "Of course, you're right. I don't have the cloak with me at the moment but I can have it here first thing in the morning. Would that be sufficient?"

"Neville has it, doesn't he?"

Though softly stated, Harry's question caused the headmaster to flinch as though he'd been slapped. While his expression was lost on Harry his guilt was broadcast to everyone else.

"You gave away Harry's cloak?" Petunia screeched her face nearly purple in anger. "Lupin said it was a family heirloom, what gave you the right?"

"Please calm yourself," the headmaster said in a tone that sounded scandalized. "It wasn't actually given to Mr. Longbottom, merely loaned for a time. There is no harm done, really."

"He got it as a present for Christmas," Harry insisted. "The note was read to me. You left my cloak to Neville as a gift."

"Professor Dumbledore," interjected Smythe, his patience clearly gone. "In light of this development, and the fact that the cloak does appear to still be on school property, I'll have to ask you to retrieve it now. Otherwise, we'll be forced to contact the DMLE."

Defeated, Professor Dumbledore tiredly picked up a small bell on his desk and rang it. Immediately, a house elf appeared and bowed to the headmaster.

"You needed Dizzy, Mr. Dumbles sir?"

"Yes," he replied. "I need you to find Professor McGonagall, ask her to locate Mr. Longbottom. They should both come to my office with the cloak he received Christmas last."

After the house elf popped out, Harry sat back while Petunia and Mr. Smythe began grilling the headmaster over what else he might have taken upon him self to do in regards to Harry's property. Off to the side, he could feel professor Flitwick's disappointment and a bit of anger directed at Professor Dumbledore. Of Professor Snape, Harry could feel nothing. He suspected, however, there would be another confrontation in the office after he and his aunt left. Another ten minutes of arguing went on before it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Harry frowned as the two entered. Professor McGonagall was her normal self, a powerful swirl of sparks with a feline shape super-imposed. Neville, on the other hand was nearly unrecognizable. All of his sparks, both the ones Harry had come to recognize as related to physical health and of magical strength were significantly dimmer and less energetic than he'd sensed from the other boy just before Christmas. From Aunt Petunia's quiet gasp, whatever was wrong with Longbottom must also be quite visible.

"Are you alright, boy?" she asked, rising from her chair.

"M' fine," he slurred. "Just coming down with something, I think."

"Could we hurry this along, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I'd like to get Mr. Longbottom over to the Hospital Wing."

"Of course," the headmaster said, sounding a bit distracted. "Neville, I'm sorry but it seems that a mistake was made when you received the invisibility cloak. It turns out that it actually belongs to Harry's family."

"What? No," Neville exclaimed weakly, finally animated by his upset. "You gave it to me; you said it was mine!"

"I know and I'm sorry, Mr. Potter is quite adamant that it be returned to him."

Harry could feel Neville's baleful gaze on him, though the other boy's anger felt half-hearted at best.

"Is this how you're trying to get back at me, Potter?" he hissed unsteadily. "You've been jealous of me ever since I stopped Professor Quirrell stealing that stone. Now you're taking away the gift that Al... that Professor Dumbledore gave me." Neville staggered forward two steps before collapsing. The folded cloak fell from his nerveless fingers as he passed out.

The first to react, Harry leaped. Forward, pulling out his wand to do a diagnostic spell even as the headmaster flooed the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagall, stirred from her shock, transfigured one of the chairs into a couch and stood back as Professor Flitwick levitated Neville onto it without disturbing Harry in the process. Reaching into his satchel, Professor Snape pulled out a calming draft and handed it to Harry.

"The boy is distraught. Give him this, it'll help."

While carefully administering the potion to his semi-conscious patient, Harry tilted his head in Professor Mcgonagall's direction. "When you found him, was Neville practicing any difficult spells?"

"No," she replied. "He was in the Gryffindor commons, fast asleep against young Miss Weasley as she read, why?"

"The diagnostic spell I used says he's suffering from magical and physical exhaustion. Do you know if he's been sleeping alright?"

Professor McGonagall started to answer but was interrupted as Madam Pomfrey came through the floo. The medi-witch took Harry's report as she cast her own diagnostic spells and clucking about students working themselves too hard. Levitating the boy, couch and all, she marched out the door, on her way to the infirmary. Harry made to follow but was stopped by Professor Dumbledore.

"I think Poppy has things well in hand, why don't you escort your aunt and her guest to the Entrence Hall."

"But-"

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, thrusting the cloak into Harry's hands. "You've done quite enough for today." Unbelievably, he had the nerve to sound disappointed.

Freshly enraged, Harry held his tongue till they'd reached the corridor along with Professor Flitwick. Severus and Professor McGonagall had accompanied the headmaster to the Hospital Wing.

"How dare him," Harry growled his tone reminiscent of Aunt Petunias. "He just tried to make me feel like that was my fault... that bas-"

"Harry!" Professor Flitwick barked. "I understand your upset but it isn't proper to disrespect your elders. I'll have to ask you not to use those words to describe the headmaster... in my presence," he added with a wink before leaving them all to find their way out.

"Mr. Potter," Smythe began respectfully when the three of them were alone. "Allow me to properly introduce myself," he said, taking Harry's hand. "Wesley Smythe, your Aunt hired me on to look into the disposition of your parents things. She says that there's something else you needed as well?"

"Yes," he answered quietly. "The trial of Sirius Black. I want a copy of the transcripts and any statement he may have made before or after. There's too much to explain, but I need to know why he betrayed my parents."

"Right," Wesley said uncomfortably. "I'll see what I can dig up. A bit of a warning, however, it's likely to take a bit of time, the bureaucracy is notorious for moving at a crawl."

Saying their goodbyes in the Entrence Hall, Smythe and Petunia began their trek toward Hogsmeade while Harry went to find his friends. They had a lot of work ahead of them. The following weeks were hectic for Harry as they weren't only doing their school work, but also trying to come up with decent defensive plans without help from the staff.

They'd gone to Severus with their belief about the basilisk, convincing him that it was a real possibility. He, in turn, had taken it to the headmaster, returning hours later, furious. Having been told of the potion master's suspicions, Dumbledore had been completely unsurprised and apathetic about it. He proposed no plan of action beyond asking for more strict enforcement of the curfew and that no student travel the corridors alone.

"He's got to be doing something else," Harry demanded as he paced around Severus' quarters. "What about getting more roosters or bringing in Aurors to patrol the halls... I really don't get him!"

"The headmaster seems to think we'd be best served to locate the Chamber of Secrets before confronting the beast," Severus said with a scowl. "He says we have to remove its avenue of escape and preferably capture the heir if we want to even have a chance against it."

"So we do nothing?"

"No," Severus corrected. "The headmaster has forbid the staff from assisting any of you researching basilisks to keep the students from trying something foolish. There's nothing to keep you from doing it yourselves."

The next weeks were odd but busy for Harry. Curfew had been moved back to sunset and the prefects now roamed the halls in groups of three. There hadn't been another attack since before Christmas and some of the student body was beginning to relax a bit, not Harry's crowd. The study group had begun to grow again as word got out about the basilisk and how they were looking for ways to defend against it. The workload and seriousness of the situation made Harry all business. He was shaken out of it one morning, mid February, when he walked into the Great Hall with Blaise.

A wave of magic had him instinctively shutting his inner eye as the sound of chaos washed over him. There were multiple serenades going on at once and several harps were being played, each with a different tune. At the same time, the student body was either protesting whatever was going on or sighing and tittering to each other.

"Is it as bad as it sounds?" Harry asked over the sound of a dozen crooning cherubs.

"Worse," Blaise moaned as he pulled his friend toward the Slytherin table. The hall was filled with pink streamers and floating hearts; better than half of them had Lockhart's picture on them. "You should see Lockhart at the head table; he's sitting there waving to everybody like he's the bloody king."

"Ponce."

"I don't know what it is," Draco said as he made room for them at the table. "Something about today just makes girls all lose their minds."

"I don't think today is any different," proclaimed Luna on her way to the Ravenclaw table the stuffed rooster on her hat gave Draco a baleful glare and clucked in warning.

"Apologies, Lady Lovegood," Draco said bowing his head to her mirthfully. "A day like this would affect you least of all."

"Hello Harry."

Paying attention to his friends and distracted by the din, Harry missed the approach of Ginny Weasley until she spoke into his ear.

"Ginny," he responded blandly after an initial start. "How's Neville today? Where is he? You two are usually joined at the hip."

"We had a bit of a row," she explained, boldly sitting down between him and Draco. "I think we got off on the wrong foot and was hoping we could get together sometime soon to... talk."

Getting a weird feeling from the redhead and her sudden turn around, Harry gracefully declined. "Some other time, maybe."

"Ginny!"

Spinning around, she growled at an angry looking Neville as he approached. "What?"

Neville appeared much recovered from the other day in Dumbledore's office. While still worn, the time under the healer had allowed him to recoup. His attitude, however, was less than sparkling.

"Come on," he said tersely, taking her almost roughly by the arm. "We're leaving. As for you, Potter," he snarled. "You'll stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Longbottom-" Draco said in warning as he stood up, only to be cut off again by Neville as he pulled Ginny away.

"You heard me, stay away."

The Slytherins watched in varying levels of shock at the two's odd behavior. "There's something really wrong with Neville," Blaise said quietly, a good portion of the table nodded in agreement.

"The problem is, nobody knows exactly what's wrong," Harry replied, echoing everyone's concern. "Madam Pomfrey is stumped; all his tests show is magical exhaustion and nothing he does accounts for it." Everyone talked about it for a bit more before packing up and heading to class.

Harry's day went by quickly and he was never happier not to have defense. Spending that period with Madam Pomfrey and her endless medical tomes was more than a fare trade to spending even a minute in that idiot's class. He was so wrapped up in his studies that he missed the last bell and had to be interrupted by Draco and Blaise barging in to look for him.

"Come on, Harry, class is over," Draco whined as he pulled the quill out of his friend's hand. "Let's go, I want to drop my books off at the dorms before we eat."

His studious side firmly in control, Harry grumbled that he wasn't finished. His friends dragged him away, regardless of his protests as the medi-witch watched them leave with silent approval. Making quick time, they got to the dungeons and dropped Draco's books on his bed before heading back toward the Great Hall. They hadn't made it out of the dungeons, however, when Harry's foot splashed in water and they heard a terrible wailing ahead.

"Is it the basilisk?" Blaise asked nervously, they'd all drawn their wands at this point.

"I don't think so," Harry replied quietly. "I can't hear it hissing."

"It's Myrtle," Draco said, sounding oddly concerned as he began moving quickly toward the nearby girl's bathroom. "She sounds more upset than usual."

Entering, they found the room flooded. All the taps were open and the sinks stopped up. Myrtle herself was flitting about the room carrying on horribly.

"Myrtle... Myrtle!" Draco called, eventually getting her attention. "What's wrong?"

"Drake?" she asked, blinking at him, distracted from her tantrum. "Oh, Drake," she cried. "It was horrible!"

"Drake?" Harry and Blaise whispered to each other in disbelief. Harry was suddenly sorry he'd missed coming down for Draco's chats with the ghost.

"I was minding my own business in the U-bend and somebody dropped a book on my head!"

"A book..." Draco repeated, sounding a little annoyed but he covered quickly. "How rude! Did you see who did it?"

"No," she sighed wistfully. "By the time I'd come out of the stall, they were already gone. I guess I really should expect it though. Nobody cares about Myrtle, let's go throw books at Myrtle, she can't stop us... she's DEAD! Ten points if you can get her between the eyes!"

While Draco went about trying to calm the ghost, Blaise returned with a sodden book. "I found it, he said. "It's a little wet but okay otherwise."

"What? Now you're going to throw it at me too?" Myrtle became completely inconsolable at that point and flew about the room, wailing loudly. Unable to stand the noise any longer, the boys ran from the bathroom, into the corridor.

"All that over a stupid book," Blaise said with disgust. "She's loony!"

"She is not," Draco said defensively. "Myrtle just doesn't get to socialize much, it's made her kind of twitchy... what?" he asked as the other two boys wiped disbelieving looks from their faces.

"Let me see," Harry requested, holding out his hand. Taking the sodden tome in his hands, Harry explored the cover with his fingertips. It was bound in leather, good quality, with the lining hand stitched inside. The pages were paper, not the rougher texture of parchment. He could also tell it was enchanted, the pages were drying quickly, even as he held it. The book's aura was also highly magical and oddly familiar, in fact, if he hadn't known better, he'd of thought it was a person in front of him instead of an object.

Intrigued, he asked, "You mind if I hold on to this?"

Neither of his friends objecting, Harry slipped the book into his bottomless bag and they were on their way.

Things quickly fell back into routine. Classes, their study group, and training with the custodians filled their days. They'd decided on a possible quick defense against the basilisk based on some of the spells used in Harry's duel. Nobody knew if it would work but it was a start and they all went about learning two fairly difficult spells.

The time he spent with Madam Pomfrey had become his favorite and he was beginning to think that there was a possible future for him as a healer. The medi-witch had already offered to sponsor him if he decided to study medicine after Hogwarts. His days were full and he'd almost forgotten the book they'd found until he pulled it out of his bag one day in the Slytherin common room.

At first, it seemed like nothing more than an empty journal. The only writing on it was a Muggle address, likely the bookseller, and the initials, TMR. Harry assumed TMR must be the journal's owner. Though why someone would try flushing an empty journal was beyond him, he became more convinced that there must be something hidden in it, though how still eluded him.

On a whim, Harry picked up his dicto-quill and opened it to the first page. "I am Harry James Potter," he said, waiting for it to copy his words to paper.

He could see the magical ink sparkling in before his mind's eye, though it quickly faded away. Now thinking the journal must be some prank item, he was about to set it aside when new writing appeared in an unfamiliar hand.

'Hello Harry, my name is Tom.'

sss

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, a special shout out to Shaggy37 for being the 600th reviewer :)

Read and Review, it makes me write a little bit faster.

I challenge any of you who are interested to identify the two spells that Harry is teaching his study group. As a bonus the person who's correct will receive 50 points to a house of their choice. Hint: they can be found in the dueling club chappie.

Stay tuned for chapter 33. If you'd like to see any missing moments in this chapter or any other one so far, I'll write them upon request as one shots.


	33. Chapter 33 bk 2 chap 12 Guilty until Pro

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse no matter how much I'd love too.

A/N: RK: Poppy didn't refuse to treat Harry; the damage to his eyes is irreparable.

A big shout out to GenoBeast, CrazyLemon, EriksKitty, electric2book, and Nanchih for taking a stab at the guess for which two spells that Harry is teaching the study group. Congrats to electric2book *hands over a voucher from Professor Snape that allows you to grant any house of your choice 50 points*.

Bfsh Chapter 12, Guilty until Proven

"Hello Harry, my name is Tom."

Harry sat back with a thoughtful expression. He'd never heard of a talking book before; then again, until last year, no one could have convinced him that there was such a thing as a talking hat.

Leaning forward again, he allowed the dicto-quill to continue translating his words. "Hello Tom, what are you?"

"I'm the memory of a student that attended Hogwarts many years ago. I am an echo of who he was, including his memories and feelings."

"You're like one of the talking portraits, then."

"...Something like that, yes,"

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Harry asked, "You said that you were written a long time ago, maybe around when the Chamber of Secrets was opened last? Do you know anything about it?"

The quill finished writing out what he'd said and its script vanished into the page. Long moments passed, then in glowing letters, the diary formed its response.

"I was. My maker was very worried that the school might be closed down because the attacks. Someone claiming to be Slytherin's heir opened the chamber and supposedly set the creature living there on the muggle-born students. This went on throughout the school year, ending when the final victim was killed by it. Hogwarts was very nearly closed after that but someone was caught and was thought to be behind the attacks. After he was removed from the school, the creature ceased its attacks and the school was allowed to remain open."

"You know who it was, then," Harry said aloud while the quill dutifully copied his words to the page. "The person who was expelled, was he the heir? Who was he and what happened to him; you have to tell me."

"I could tell you," the book answered. "But it would be so much easier to show you instead."

Before Harry could even react, a plume of sparks shot from the page, enveloping his senses. Moments later, he found himself standing in the headmaster's office. At first he didn't recognize it. He was used to the shimmering walls of sparks broken up by the portraits lining the walls. What he saw now was something he'd only experienced once since the accident and that had only been a fleeting moment.

Harry found himself seeing the room as if his natural sight still worked. The room was brightly lit and yet cozy. Books lined the shelves and a magnificent desk sat at one side with a balding, somewhat silly looking man behind it. It wasn't Professor Dumbledore, though that should be no surprise if this was indeed a memory from fifty years before. The headmaster was busily scribbling on a scroll, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Covering pictures he'd been drawing, they looked like badly drawn bunnies, with another piece of parchment, he called for the unknown party to enter.

The door opened, revealing a young man with dark hair, wearing a Slytherin badge. "You wished to see me, Professor Dippett?"

"Ah yes," the old wizard answered. "Come in, Mr. Riddle. I have the letter you sent me right here. You've requested to stay at the school over summer holidays."

"Yes sir, I'm an orphan. I have no family to call my own and the muggle orphanage I stay at... things aren't exactly good for me there. Everybody knows I'm different somehow, they –"

Opening a file on his desk, Professor Dippett began reading aloud. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, wizard of mixed parentage, orphaned. You're a sixth year Slytherin prefect and at the top of your class." Rifling through the parchment, the headmaster droned on. "You've no marks against you, disciplinary or in your assessments and Horace has only good things to say about you. During summer breaks, you stay at the Stockwell orphanage, on Vauxhall road in London." Closing the file, Professor Dippet rested his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands.

"Policy set by the board of governors is quite specific, I'm afraid. No student can reside in the castle outside the school term."

"But..."

"I do sympathize with your dilemma, were it my choice, I'd allow you to stay. My hands are tied, however, by laws dating back to the founder's time. As a wizard of mixed parentage, I can't even try placing you with a proper family so long as you have residence in the muggle world. I'm sorry, my boy, but I'm afraid you'll have to return to Stockwell once the term ends." Nodding slowly, a series of emotions crossed the young man's face though Harry, being out of practice at such things, was at a loss to decipher them. Without another word, Tom left the office and it faded away to be replaced by a school corridor.

Tom stood anxiously at the head of a flight of stairs, watching a procession of six wizards as they came from the shadows. Moving carefully they carried a draped bundle that could only be a body. Behind them, Professor Dippet and another wizard, who looked much more like Professor Dumbledore's chocolate frog card, followed along with serious expressions. Dumbledore stopped as the procession passed, his sorrowful gaze lingering on the draped figure before facing Tom fully.

"All students are supposed to be in their dorms, Mr. Riddle. The corridors of Hogwarts are not safe to travel alone."

Looking more than a bit anxious, Tom replied. "I'm sorry, sir. I had to know, is it true? Will they be closing the school?"

Again letting his gaze wander to the retreating backs of his colleagues, the professor quietly answered. "I'm afraid that it is inevitable now. With a student's death, the Board of Governors will demand it, at very least until an inquiry is finished."

"What if... What if the attacks were stopped?"

Turning with an unreadable expression to face Tom, Dumbledore said, "If the attacks stopped, the governors might be persuaded to keep the school open... nothing short of locating the perpetrator of these acts would convince them of that, however... Is there something you want to tell me, Tom?"

All emotion draining from his face, the Slytherin shook his head, slightly and answered, "No sir, thank you," before hurrying away.

Dumbledore continued to stare pensively after the retreating boy as the scene faded around Harry. It was replaced by a dank dungeon corridor, dimly lit by torches. At the far end, light spilled from an open doorway and the sounds of movement could be heard inside. It was toward this room that Harry watched Tom make his way silently. Upon reaching the doorway, his wand lit up and he boldly stepped inside.

"What do you have there, Hagrid?"

A startled yelp, sounding more like the grunt of a wounded bear, greeted Harry's ears as he hurried to see what was going on. Inside, Hagrid was standing in front of a table, trying to block Tom's view of a box that sat atop it. "I got nothin here, Riddle," the half giant answered anxiously. "Just go on about your business, I aint done nothin."

"You're a horrible liar, Hagrid," said Tom as he tried to work his way around for a clear view at the box. "I know what you have there, It's responsible for the attacks... You'll be expelled for this."

"Aragog wudn't hurt a fly!" Hagrid roared, keeping himself between Tom and his pet. "You know that!"

"I know," Tom said with a grim tone, "That you've been harboring a rare dark creature for the better part of a year. Who's to know what abilities it has, unfortunately I'll have to kill it now just to be safe and we'll never know for sure what it could do when it was alive." Saying that he raised his wand and cast, "Arania Exumai!"

The spell was aimed at the box but Hagrid jumped to throw off Tom's aim, sending the Slytherin crashing against the wall with bone jarring force. "Run, Aragog," Hagrid yelled as he blocked another spell from an obviously injured Tom.

Something large and many-legged hopped from the box, skittering left and right to avoid the wildly cast spells as it darted down the corridor and into the darkness. "You'll be expelled for sure over this," growled Tom as he gingerly climbed back to his feet. "And that thing will be hunted down and killed, as it deserves." The superior and satisfied expression on Tom's face was the last thing he saw before darkness overwhelmed him again and Harry found himself back in the Slytherin common room holding the diary in a tight grip.

Sagging back into his chair, Harry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in losing the second hand use of his eyes, not to mention that he felt a bit drained by the whole experience. He was so disoriented that he missed, at first, the people yelling in his ear.

"Harry," Draco called, giving his friend a good shake. "Snap out of it, you've been just sitting and holding that book for a half hour."

With a shake of his head, Harry ordered his thoughts and opened his senses to the world around him. Sitting at the table with him, Draco, Blaise, and Tracy all sat with sparks of anxiety flowing through their auras. "Sorry about that," Harry reassured them. "I've figured out how the diary works."

"That's why you've been sitting here like a lump," Draco asked hotly. "The others were getting panicky and I was about to send for Professor Snape!"

"I'm fine, the diary is magical, it's enchanted something like the portraits. It responds when you write in it. According to what it said, it's the creation of a boy named Tom Riddle, made more than fifty years ago. He said he new who the heir was and that he'd show me. Before I knew what was happening, I was sucked into the book, or at least it seemed like it. I watched Tom talking with the headmaster then confront Hagrid, of all people. He was keeping some insect, a spider, I think, and Tom claimed that it was the creature that was attacking students."

"The most incredible thing was, I saw it through normal eyes! It was incredible, everything was so crisp and clear, the colors were incredible. I've forgotten how beautiful even the simple things can be, I can't wait to go back and see if there's anything I missed..." Harry trailed off, idly stroking the book with one hand.

"But?"

"What?" Harry asked distractedly.

"You said you wanted to go back into the diary," Draco answered. "There was a 'but' in your tone, though."

"Oh," he answered, still not fully paying attention to the others. "It lied to me."

"It lied, you mean the memory it showed you was false. We all kind of figured that out, it's impossible for Hagrid to have been the heir."

"It's not that at all," Harry answered, his full attention finally pulled away from the book. "Everything I saw happened, I'm sure of that somehow. It was just shown to me in a way that made Hagrid look guilty and it was trying to convince me."

"I guess it could look like that," Blaise put in. "It's impossible though. You said this Tom person was a student when he made the diary; portraits are some of the most complex enchanted objects that can be created and even they can't really lie, not convincingly. It's just beyond their ability. If anything, this Tom Riddle bloke, who made the diary, just put in a false memory."

"I guess you're right," Harry conceded. "We'll give the book to Severus in a couple of days, first I want to look at the memory again and perhaps talk to Hagrid."

"Harry,"

"Along with you lot, of course," he corrected himself as he placed the diary in his bag. "I'll keep it in my trunk for safe keeping and try to get down to Hagrid's hut before Easter holidays start."

Severus Snape approached their table; the four youths being so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't even notice.

Muttering to himself about rude children, the professor approached Harry's group and signaled his presence with a quiet cough.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Harry said quickly as he closed his bag. "You as well, Mr. Smythe. What brings you back so soon, did you find anything?"

"Indeed I did, Mr. Potter," Wesley answered. "I think, though, it would be best discussed in private."

"Of course, sir," Harry answered with a nod. "If it's alright, I'd like Draco along as well. He's fully aware of everything that's happened up to now."

"That's perfectly fine. Your office, perhaps, Severus?"

"Indeed," the potions master answered some tension apparent in his voice. "This way." Their trip to the dungeons was made quickly, though Professor Snape's agitation fueled Harry's curiosity and made it seem forever. Finally they'd arrived and everyone was seated, Mr. Smythe began.

"As you remember, I sent several missives to the ministry in regards to Sirius Black and his trial for your parent's deaths. After quite a bit of stalling on their part, they admitted that transcripts of it do not exist. I then asked for a copy of the ruling and sentence, as imprisonment at Azkaban should be impossible without it."

"I hear an exception in the word should."

"Sharp ear, my boy. Perhaps you should consider law as a profession after you finish school. I have a colleague in New York, in fact, Mathew Murdo-"

"Please, sir," Harry interrupted. "You're stalling."

"Er, yes, sorry. Exceptional ear, you have; as to Mr. Black, he's been 'detained' at Azkaban since your parent's deaths without a proper trial or sentencing."

"While an obvious legal blunder, one that could get him released, it's better than what he deserves after what he did to Lily," growled Snape from behind his desk.

"It also still doesn't answer my biggest question... Why he did it." Harry complained angrily.

"I thought you might feel that way," Wesley answered quickly. "I've requested a visit with him as your solicitor. The owl came back just today, it's scheduled Tuesday, two weeks hence."

"That's after holidays start," Harry murmured to himself. Louder, he added, "I'm going as well."

"Absolutely not!" Snape shouted. "Even in Azkaban, the man is dangerous!"

"I'd have you there as well, if you'd come." Harry wheedled softly. "I trust you to protect me."

"And Petunia as well, I'd expect," the potion's master sneered, not sounding at all convinced.

"No!" Harry snorted. "I don't want him dead before I can get my answers." he added with a tight grin.

"Just Mr. Smythe, you, and I."

"And me, as well," answered Draco forcefully. "I'm going too."

"I think not, Mr. Malfoy," Snape growled again, sounding even more angry than before. "Even if I allowed Harry to go, which won't happen, there's no cause for your presence."

"I'm Heir regent."

A gusty sigh from Mr. Smythe caught Harry's attention. "Heir regent? What's that?"

"Heir regent is the last surviving male member of a great house," Wesley grumbled. "Your mother's side, I presume?" At Draco's nod, he continued. "As heir to the Malfoy name and titles, young Draco will become the next Lord Malfoy, as will his first son. On his majority, he will also take over duties as Regent of house Black until such a time as his second son comes of age and takes the title, proper."

"So your mum is Regent now?"

"Don't be silly, she's a woman," Draco scoffed while Harry cursed his lack of a tape recorder... oh, the blackmail material... "The House of Black is held in trust for me until I turn seventeen. Even as a minor, however, as Heir Regent, I still have some power in regards to members of the house, including visitation rights to imprisoned members."

"Still sounds a bit shady to me," Harry grumbled, a bit torn as to whether he wanted his friend there.

"Regardless, all of this is moot," Severus thundered, the sparks in his aura swirling angry red. "I'll have neither of you that close to Black, I forbid it."

"This is important to me," Harry reminded him softly, building up his courage for what he'd say next. "In the end, you really don't have a say in this." To Smythe, he asked, "As Heir for House Potter, do I have the same rights?"

"The Potters, while well respected and successful family, never gained House status with the Ministry," Wesley answered, crushing Harry's hopes for an instant. "The laws, however, do allow you, as Lord Black's godson, the same right."

Wincing at the feeling of betrayal that Snape was emanating, Harry pushed on. "You can't stop me visiting him," he continued, "But I need you there Severus. I need somebody there that can protect me and someone I can trust."

His emotions back under control, or at least properly shielded, Snape regarded the boy coolly. "You realize, of course, your aunt will be made aware of this decision." At Harry's pained nod, the potions master continued. "Very well, then. Provided that you survive your arrival home for holidays, I will escort the two of you as well as Mr. Smythe for the visit."

"Well, now that's taken care of, I have several missives to send off to the Ministry regarding our expanded visit," Wesley said as he rose. "I'll see you all in two weeks, six sharp, in the morning." Shaking hands with Snape, Harry and Draco, the solicitor made his way out, leaving two very uncomfortable boys alone with their mentor.

"Sir, I..."

"That will be all for now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I'll see you in class, later."

Wincing at the abrupt dismissal, Harry got up and trudged out the door, followed closely by Draco. "Well," the blond said after a bit. "That could have gone better."

"I know that Severus and them had a history," Harry agreed. "But I had no idea he'd be so against us just seeing him, even for an interrogation."

"Well, if he changes his mind, we still have my status as Heir Regent. We'll go in there with an Auror escort and hex it out of him."

"Speaking of that," Harry said, his mood suddenly lightening. "So your second son will be Black heir... I'd better warn Luna right away..."

"...Shut up!" yelled Draco as he pelted off after his fleeing friend.

Sss

A/N: Now we move onto untreaded waters. Thank you guys for sticking with me throughout the fic thus far. This chappie is a rather short one, but what I've got planned for the next chappie won't go well with this one hence its shortness.

Preview for chap 13: Harry and Draco take a trip to Hagrid's trying out the cloak for the first time…they suffer through an intense and strained training session with the potions master…and a student is petrified causing the ministry to step in. They're certainly in for a long two weeks for the pair.


	34. Chapter 34 bk 2 chap 13 the End to a ver

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: If I did own the rights to the Harry Potter books then Harry would've been in Slytherin. Since he's not, sadly I don't own said works of fiction.

A/N: This chappie is dedicated to Braille12456-35 who's writing a blind Harry Potter story of her own. I highly recommend it. I have no earthly idea if you did come up with as brilliant potion as the Stress Relieving Potion (I changed it to Elixir for proprietary's sake). I do believe that I've seen another author use it so I'll assume that it's already been introduced into this fandom but if it's your creation I give you full credit for it.

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

bfsh chap 13, the End to a Stressful day

Twenty minutes later, Harry, Blaise, and Draco made their way to the dungeons. For the first time ever Harry dreaded potions.

Will I be able to endure spending a double period with a mentor that's too blind to realize that Draco and I can handle a trip to Azkaban? How will Severus react if he finds out that Black has been unjustly imprisoned? Harry continued to fret about the situation until Draco elbowed Harry sharply in the ribs in the vane attempt to gain his friends attention. "Earth to Harry."

Snapping back into reality once more Harry grumpily said, "What?"

"Chill. I just thought that you might like to have a heads up. We're waiting outside the professor's classroom door, awaiting his ominous presence." said Draco in his best Lockhart imitation.

Playing along Harry retorted, "And I presume that you're planning on taking him down single-handedly." So wrapped up in their mocking of the Defense professor were the three that they missed the professor's curt "Enter."

Being the last three to be seated, they earned a glare from Professor Snape. If it had been a student from any other house their house would have been docked 5 points. Since the three offending students were from his own house, however, the professor decided to handle the situation internally even if doing so would in turn cause strife amongst the other Heads of House. Severus Snape wanted to win the house cup and was willing to achieve the victory of doing so any way he could. Even if it meant deducting massive points from the Gryffindorks for no apparent reason.

Pretending as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened he brought the class to order. After calling role the professor instructed, "Get into pairs of two. Today you will be brewing a rather simple potion. Even the most inept of you dunderheads have the capability to do so."

Wand in hand Professor Snape flicked his wrist sharply saying. "Today we will be brewing a Stress Relieving Elixir." as he spoke the heading 'Stress Relieving Elixir' appeared on the black board.

Upon hearing this the class broke out into whispers. At Harry and Draco's table Harry muttered, "What is he thinking? A Stress Relieving Elixir should be on the first year curriculum."

"Perhaps he's gone round the twist," said Draco jokingly.

"It's a win-win situation for our class. Whatever his reasoning is for having us brew such a basic potion as this, I'm just grateful that we aren't with the Gryffs this year in potions. Their isn't a doubt in my mind that those unlucky kids will most definitely have a far more mind numbingly boring double period than we will." said Harry.

"Since when did you care," retorted Draco.

"Trust me, you ought to thank Merlin that you don't have a aphenity for the ability to sense other's auras." replied Harry. "If it weren't for my blasted 'second sight' then I wouldn't already be getting a migraine after spending a mere 5 minutes in this classroom. Professor Snape is certainly shielding his emotions; that doesn't prevent me from seeing the swirling sparks of emotions that he's emitting."

"That'd explain why you've gone over all Ravenclaw-ish on me. Do you always chatter non-stop when you aren't feeling your best?" asked Draco.

"So what if I do." said Harry defensively.

"Mrs. Davis can you tell me the ingredients that one would need for the brewing of the Stress Relieving Elixir?" queried Professor Snape, attempting to gain some semblance of control over his students once more.

"I don't know sir." replied Tracy.

"Mr. Boot do you perhaps know," asked Professor Snape, growing angrier by the second. His students apparently failed to read their books prior to entering his classroom yet again.

"No. a Stress Relieving Elixir if brewed correctly turns a bright green." answered Terry.

"What exactly did I ask you Mr. Boot?"

"Err, what ingredients are necessary for the brewing of a Stress Relieving Elixir," replied Terry, doing his best not to further enrage the professor.

"Did any of you dunderheads come to class prepared to work today," asked the professor rhetorically. Not being the brightest of wizards Crab and Goyal snickered behind their hands. Unfortunately for the two boys he heard. "one point from Slytherin!" exclaimed the professor.

"Alright," sighed the professor in frustration. "Not a single one of you have the attention span necessary to brew such a potion today. I do realize that the Easter holidays are upon us, but the moment you step foot into my classroom I expect your undivided attention. You can remain where you are currently seated; put your cauldrons away. You have the remainder of the period to write an essay on the proper brewing techniques, ingredients, usages, and dowsing of the Stress Relieving Elixir. You may begin."

The class groaned as one. Nevertheless they hurriedly put their cauldrons away and began rummaging through their bags in search of any and all textbooks that could possibly contain anything at all pertaining to the project at hand.

"Madam Pomfrey didn't happen to allow you to take any medical tomes out of the Hospital Wing did she?" asked Draco quietly as to not attract the other's attention lest they be swamped by a mob of students desperate for any knowledge upon the topic.

"Hm, let me see," said Harry.

"Ah. Here it is 'Medical Potions for the Everyday Witch and Wizard'."

"Looks like we've just struck the proverbial gold mine."

"Would you stop doing that already? It's getting on my last nerve," stated Draco.

"Touché."

"Could you two keep it down a little? We're trying to work over here," said Blaise. "Mind letting a bloke borrow that spiffy looking book in front of you after you're done?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that flattery gets you nowhere?" asked Harry. "Of course you can. If you let anyone else get their hands on it and it ends up getting passed round the room you're a dead man."

"Wouldn't dream of it," muttered Blaise.

"Hey you know that some of the info is in your textbook right." replied Harry.

"Yeah." the dark skinned Slytherin said resigned to the fact that they still had a good thirty minutes to go.

Opening the thick book to the table of contents Harry ran his fingers over the course dots on the page before him searching for the page number on which the Stress Relieving Elixir would hopefully be located on. "Typical," muttered Harry. "Naturally the potions are in alphabetical order. This is gonna take a while. Sorry for the inconvenience Drake." Teased Harry.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Myrtle does," wheedled Harry.

"Every time I so much as hinted that I detest the nickname she burst into hysterics. That's why I didn't protest to her using it in front of you. Happy now?"

"I think I found what we were looking for," said Harry. "The Stress Relieving Elixir is most commonly administered to individuals suffering from anxiety disorders, depression, and on the rare occasion it can be given when a student is under an extreme amount of stress (NEWTS). The average dosage is one teaspoon once a day. The maximum amount prescribed should not exceed two tablespoons twice daily. Possible side affects include dizziness, fainting, tiredness and excessive cheerfulness…"

"Don't you think it'd be hilarious to see Thorne hopped up on it Harry," asked Draco in jest.

"If I were you I wouldn't mention anything of the kind to Fred or George as they might agree and slip some in his pumpkin juice one evening," said Harry.

Harry continued reading, "Ingredients include chopped mask-beetles and shredded huffweed."

"Sounds rather easy to brew," stated Draco.

Harry and Draco proceeded to copy down everything that seemed remotely relevant to the task at hand. As he promised Harry let Blaise use the book once they were finished with it. In what seemed like no time at all, Professor Snape called "Time up."

As they began to file out of the door Professor Snape said. "Mrs. Patil, take these Calming Drafts to Madam Pomfrey for me."

Padma reluctantly took the proffered box from the professor. Contrary to popular belief Professor Snape hadn't remained idle while they worked their asses off.

"Thanks for letting me use the book," said Blaise.

"No problem."

"Although the headmaster won't allow the professors to actively help us defend ourselves against the basilisk, it sure is a pleasant change that they are willing to be a bit more lax when it comes to lessons." said Draco.

"Even Professor Snape, in his own snarky way, gave us an alternative assignment. Now that's one for the history books," remarked Harry.

"Oomph," uttered Harry as Ginny Weasley ran into him knocking the wind right out of him.

"Watch where you're going Potter," barked Ginny.

"You're the one who ran into me. You ought to pay more attention to what's going on around you instead of making googly eyes at Neville," said Harry sharply. Neither of them would realize until much later that Ginny had ulterior motives for smashing into Harry.

Later that evening Harry and Draco sat around a table in the library diligently working on a Transfiguration essay that they'd been assigned ages ago. "This day just keeps getting better and better," said Draco his voice thick with sarcasm.

"If Hermione were here we'd be forced to endure a lecture about the drawbacks of procrastination." stated Harry doing his best to not laugh at the image that formed in his head at the mere thought of his best friend.

"Thank Merlin that we don't have to be bored to tears by a lecture then eh," replied the blond.

"Drake what's the time," asked Harry.

"If you wanta know then promise me that you won't ever call me Drake again," demanded Draco.

"If I must," sighed Harry dramatically.

"I've got to actually hear you say it," pressed Draco.

"Okay. I promise that I will refrain from coming up with ridiculous nick names for you," smirked Harry. "Unless they really annoy you, in which case, said nick names will be used frequently."

"Hey that wasn't the deal," complained Draco.

"I give up," muttered Draco under his breath.

"Tempus." cast the Slytherin. "Bloody hell. It's nearly curfew. We got to get going."

"How much more do you have left to write," asked Harry curiously.

"Six blasted inches of parchment. It will take me an eternity to finish," groaned Draco.

"Not bad," stated Harry.

"Okay Mr. Smarty-pants," retorted Draco. "How much are you lacking on yours?"

"Bout a paragraph," replied Harry as they packed up and returned the books back to their proper places.

As the duo made their way down to the Slytherin common room all that was talked about for the most part was Quidditch. "The Tornados are in the lead this season. I think they have a real chance of winnin…" Harry trailed off as his foot landed in a puddle of water. By that time the two had come upon that dreaded corridor outside of the girl's lavatory.

"Who is it this time," asked Harry a sinking feeling in his gut.

"I can't see around the corner," said Draco rounding said corner.

"Noooooooo! Not Luna!" screamed Draco collapsing in a dead faint.

A/n: !

It's a bit short but I just couldn't resist ending it this way. I had the time to write it so soon after the posting of the last chappie all thanks to snow days! Feed the author to find out what happens next.

FYI As this chappie indicates I BADLY need a beata! Any volunteers?


	35. Chapter 35 bk 2 chap 14, Hagrid's Hut

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: JKR owns the rights to the Harry Potter series not me.

Bk 2 Chapter 14, Hagrid's Hut

A/N: Sorry bout the shortness of the chappie; it was originally the last part to chap 13. The next one should be quite a bit longer! By the way, the second to last scene remains primarily the same as in cannon. Sorry bout that, but on the plus side, you get this chappie earlier than you would have otherwise!

"Nooooooooo! Not Luna!" screamed Draco collapsing into a dead faint.

The moment Harry heard his friend become one with the hard stone floor he immediately began casting diagnostic spells. Luckily all they revealed was that Draco fainted from shock. While this wasn't exactly good news it meant that the Slytherin would come around soon, however, Luna, like the other victims of the heir, would remain petrified until the Mandrake Restorative Draft could be brewed.

Sensing her master's distress Hedwig continuously pecked at the entrance wall of the Slytherin common room until a fifth year prefect finally deduced that she wanted to be let out of Slytherin House and into the castle at large.

Harry knelt beside Lunaa deep in thought unsure what his next course of action should be. Yes he was competent enough in the arts of healing to safely move the two but wouldn't it look just a bit suspicious if he brought two injured fellow students to Poppy? What if she grew suspicious enough to inform the headmaster? Merlin knows he's already got his eye firmly on me.

Harry heard a noise further down the corridor. 'Oh no I'm in for another trip to the headmaster's office.' It appeared as if 'lady luck' was on Harry's side however. Listening closely Harry let out a sigh of relief, upon hearing the sound of wings. The mysterious noise was only Hedwig. Harry had never been more relieved in his life to 'see' his familiar.

A smile lit Harrys face as the familiar weight of his pet landed on his shoulders. "Masters friend isss hurt." Before Harry could prevent her from doing so Hedwig wrapped herself around the three and the next thing Harry knew they landed on a bed in Madam Pomfrey's domain; Harry hurriedly jumped off the bed as to not be caught (the only one awake) in what looked like a precarious situation.

Hearing a thud from inside her office the medi-witch quickly made her way out of her office to see what was going on. Nothing could prepare her for the sight before her. Two students lay sprawled across one bed. If it hadn't been quite evident that one of the students in question had been petrified then several Houses would have lost a massive amount of points for inappropriate misconduct.

Hearing the footsteps of Madam Pomfrey coming ever closer Harry hastened to explain. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Clearly," said the medi-witch. "What happened praytell?"

"Draco and I were on our way to the common room when we found Luna. I guess the sight of her laying helpless like that was too much for Draco."

"Ah yes, makes sense. He should be coming around in no time."

"Luna's Head of House will be notified right?" inquired Harry.

"Naturally, someone has to be the one to inform Mr. Lovegood."

"Should I go get Professor Flitwick?"

"It isn't advisable for anyone to walk the corridors alone given the state of things. Since it's fairly obvious how the three of you came to be in my infirmary I do believe that Hedwig won't mind delivering a letter to Filius requesting his presence."

"Come here girl," Harry said in Parseltoungue. "I need you to take a letter to Professor Flitwick for me. You don't mind do you girl?"

Kissing Harry's cheek in her feather like manner Hedwig agreed to do so.

Scribbling a short missive to Filius Poppy tied it to Hedwig scratching her head in thanks. "It'd probably be for the best if you're not here when he arrives. Unless you'd like to visit Professor Dumbledore. You see, once a student is determined to be the one who found anyone in a petrified state they are to be taken to the headmaster's office at once. If the professor sees you here he will be obligated to do so. You can come and visit them tomorrow morning. Draco will awaken in a few hours."

Sss

Draco's POV

The next evening, Draco managed to persuade Harry to use his dad's Invisibility Cloak for the first time since the headmaster had reluctantly returned it to him.

It was a clear, starry night. They hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when they were right outside his front door.

Seconds after they had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them.

Fang the boarhound barked loudly behind him.

"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you two doin' here?"

"What's that for?" said Draco, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.

"Nothin' — nothin' —" Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin' — doesn' matter — Sit down — I'll make tea —"

He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" asked Harry. "Did you hear about Luna?"

"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice.

He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured them both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door.

Harry jumped at the unexpected noise.

Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Harry, turning towards where he had last heard Draco's voice, and Draco exchanged panic stricken looks, then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow, and flung open his door once more.

"Good evening, Hagrid."

It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.

The stranger had rumpled gray hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler. Draco made a mental note to describe him to Harry later as Harry could first and foremost sense his aura with his 'sight' missing out on some of the more outlandish features of the man.

"That's Father's Boss of a sort!" Draco breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"

Harry elbowed Draco hard to make him shut up.

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Two attacks on Muggle-borns, and now there's been an attack on a pureblooded witch. Things've gone far enough. Ministries got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir —"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something — the school governors have been in touch —"

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire Draco had never seen before. He looked, for once, as if he genuinely cared for Hagrid's well being.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty —"

"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology —"

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.

Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.

Dumbledore answered it. It was Harry's turn for an elbow in the ribs; he'd let out an audible gasp.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black traveling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl.

"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good…"

"What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your — er — d'you call this a house?" said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "But the governors feel it's time for you to step aside."

"Bout bloody time," muttered Harry so quietly that even Draco couldn't hear him and that was saying something since his friend stood mere inches from him.

"This is an Order of Suspension — you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? One more this week, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended — no, no — last thing we want just now."

"The appointment — or suspension — of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks —"

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted —"

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside —"

"But —" stuttered Fudge.

"No!" growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold gray ones.

"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "You will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me… Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"Yeah right," scoffed Draco.

For a second, Draco was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward the corner where he and Harry were hidden.

"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your — er — highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any — ah — killins."

He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right. That's all I'm sayin'."

Fudge stared at him in amazement.

"All right, I'm comin', said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."

The door banged shut and Draco pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

Mere seconds after Hagrid was carted away Fang went to the front door and began scratching furiously at it howling all the while. It was a pitiful sight to behold.

Harry's POV

Later that evening in the common room Harry and Draco sat beside the fire rehashing the events of that evening. "What gave my Father the right…"

"Typical," said Harry. "Kinda suspicious how quickly the remaining Governors signed. One can only reach the conclusion that Lucky Lucy Lucius perhaps blackmailed them."

"He wasn't the only one to blame," said Harry. "After all Fudge was willing to send an innocent man to Azkaban to boost his own image and make it appear as if he were doing something. Until now I hadn't realized just how corrupt our Government really is. It's gone to the dogs. Our society doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell of flourishing until Minister Fudge is removed from office. Unfortunately that's easier said than done."

"We're pretty much screwed at this rate," replied Draco gloomily.

"At least the school can be run properly now that dumblewhore's been suspended," said Harry.

"Whatever," murmured Draco.

"Hey Drake," said Harry trying to get a rise out of his friend or for him to show any emotion at all. "I'm going down to the room. We've got to be up at six tomorrow for our training session with Professor Snape."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not going."

Unwilling to argue with his friend on the matter tonight, Harry hissed a 'goodnight' to Fangs then made his way to their room and hit the sack.

Sss

A/N: Next chappie, Draco struggles to deal, a training session that Draco does his best to put off and much more!

STILL IN NEED OF A BETA!


	36. Chapter 36 bk 2 chap 15 Light vs Dark

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: If I had written the books then Severus wouldn't have died.

A/N: Congrats to Matt for submitting the 700th review. *owls you a freshly baked batch of Severus Snape shaped chocolate cookies.*

Challenge: The reader who correctly guesses both the origin of Severus's house elf's name and the language from which it originates will get the liberty to have me answer one question truthfully concerning events that occur later on in the fic.

WARNING! This chappie contains some strong language.

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

Bfsh chapter 15, Light vs. Dark

Harry awoke early the next morning to the shrill ringing noise of the alarm spell that he'd cast before going to bed last night. With a groan Harry snatched his wand off the bedside table and quickly put a stop to said charm with a "finite."

Finally mustering up enough will power to be coherent enough to remain attentive during their early morning training session, Harry rolled out of bed. Before Harry began his morning routine, he took care to 'turn on the lights' murmuring "Lumos Maxamous" not for his own benefit as no amount of light could pierce the impenetrable vale of darkness that covered his eyes but for Draco's. The blond wasn't easy to rouse even on the best of mornings.

Sss

Twenty minutes later Harry toweled his hair dry and reentered their dorm room once more. As usual, shaking the blond's shoulder and calling his friend's name didn't even elicit a groan of protest from the young Malfoy heir.

A mischievous grin spread across Harry's face. Inspiration finally striking home he knew the perfect solution as to how to ensure that the two of them would make it to the ROR without being late. The young wizard picked up his sunglasses from off the top of his trunk where he'd taken to placing them; he hadn't worn them in quite some time. Airing on the side of caution he decided not to risk meeting the monster's gaze directly. Although it was highly unlikely that the basalisk's gaze would petrify him if they ran into it he didn't fancy joining the ever growing list of the petrified in the Hospital Wing.

Pointing his wand at where he sussed the water pitcher lay, Harry cast a Levitation Charm using slightly more power than he would ordinarily put into it. Hovering the full water pitcher directly over Draco's head. He had precisely ten minutes to reach the Room of Requirement if he wanted to appear for all intents and purposes completely innocent of pulling the harmless prank. Harry knew one thing for sure, Draco was going to be hacked off! 'At least this way Draco won't spend the entire day moping around listlessly' Harry thought.

Sss

Five short minutes later, Harry paced past the blank stretch of wall that concealed the portal leading to the ROR the required three times. Harry opened the heavy oak door and walked into a seemingly empty room.

Harry jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. More often than not he and Draco beat Severus to their training sessions, however, for a change the tables were turned. Professor Snape sat deep in thought his chin resting on his hand. Harry cringed. The sparks coming from Professor Snape were full of anxiety. If anyone had told him that the professor would ever show this much emotion without shielding, he would be certain that his inner eye wasn't functioning properly. The fact that Severus hadn't even noticed his presence attested to the fact that he had really 'saw' Severus with his guard down. Thus this couldn't be a hallucination.

Harry was brought back to reality once more by the sound of the professor's voice. "Where's Draco? I seem to remember explicitly telling the two of you not to go meandering about the school alone did I not?"

"Yes sir," muttered Harry.

"What did you say? Couldn't hear you," said Severus tapping his ear for added effect.

"Yes sir…but,"

"But nothing. You know full well that the ministry's itching for any excuse to close the school. Do you really want to be the cause of it? "Blind Boy-Who-Lived Gets Petrified" Don't you think it'd make a nice headline?" Severus's aura practically shone with worry. If it weren't for that Harry would've almost certainly been the cause for Slytherin losing a substantial amount of points. Wisely he held his tongue.

Severus and Harry were so wrapped up in their own row that they initially missed Draco's entrance. Draco burst into uncontrollable laughter. The blond gave himself away; he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Through his merf the blond said, "If you're looking for a sensational story like that Rita Skeeter's your woman."

Having heard about Skeeter's reputation by word of mouth Harry retorted, "Shut it you. After all, it's all your fault that I'm getting chewed out here."

Severus watched on for a few minutes in amusement.

"No it bloody isn't…you did it didn't you?"

Fainning innocence Harry said, "Did what? When I left the dorm this morning you were rustling around in bed. I thought that you were getting up."

"Right," retorted Draco sarcastically. "Sure you were."

"Break it up you two. That's enough," said Severus sternly. "We've got training to be had."

The two youths groaned in unison. There was no telling what Professor Snape had in store for them.

"Since you two seem to be at odds with one another over what I'm certain is a minor disagreement, it'd stand to reason that you need to let off some steam. It just so happens that I've got the perfect solution," said the professor with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Today you both will complete the standard endurance training that you're accustomed too. In addition to a rigorous theoretical lesson that will hopefully encourage you to see the world in shades of gray rather than in black and white. After all a good Slytherin possesses the best qualities of all four houses…"

"First on our agenda is calisthenics. While I know you find this monotonous, if you don't warm up your muscles might cramp up later. Need I remind you that if this does happen while you're competing against one another the victim of said cramps will consequentially lose," smirked the potions professor. Yes he could be a royal bastard sometimes, but no one could honestly say that Severus Snape's seemingly cruel demeanor was for not.

"Yippee," said Draco in mock cheerfulness. Nevertheless he dutifully did as instructed. While the two boys continued their warm ups the room of requirement morphed into what Severus needed most. Intrigued by the flow of magic around him Harry momentarily halted stretching in order to study his new surroundings. He and Draco now stood in the center of an oval track. At the far end of the room Harry could barely make out a sofa and two very comfortable arm chairs circled around a coffee table. Where he could only assume they'd be having their Occlumency lesson and whatever else Severus had planned.

In what seemed like no time at all Severus put a halt to their warm ups by saying, "As you've probably guessed by now you will be running; to make it more of a challenge the room will provide numerous obstacles in your path. The first to make it to the finish line wins. Some of the objects will be magical while others won't. This should give you some practice at sensing both magical and nonmagical items Harry. There's only one rule that I ask you to follow, at no time can you destroy the obstacles with magic. It will be a one Kilometer race."

"On your marks…get set… go!"

Harry ran with all of his might. As much as he loathed to admit it, Draco had one up on him. The blond didn't have to expend excess energy to remain hyper aware of the world around him. Seconds later Harry narrowly avoided smashing face first into a brick wall that materialized in front of him. "Fuck." Cursed Harry. Harry clambered over the wall as quickly as humanly possible. Continuing on the Slytherin had several close calls with danger; he dodged stinging hexes that Severus fired at random, jumped over hurdles, climbed over low walls, and on several occasions he had to block golf balls from hitting him square in the face with his hand. Draco encountered much the same; neither boy was willing to give up though. Harry could see the finish line. 'Come on you're almost their.' Thought Harry to himself. Both boys were neck and neck. Each determined to best the other.

"Time," called Severus as Harry crossed the finish line milliseconds before Draco.

"Have a seat," commanded Severus, casting a cleansing charm on both boys. "I'm proud of both of you. You exceeded my expectations. Apparently Ric is doing a stellar job in your physical training."

"Do you need some water Draco," inquired Severus looking the blond over. His breathing was a bit ragged.

Draco nodded.

Knowing that the Room of Requirement didn't have the magical means to produce edible food or water Severus reluctantly summoned the Prince family elf. "Angharad."

With a pop of displaced air a middle aged female house elf arrived wearing a uniform made of tea towels. Severus didn't believe in making his enslaved servant go around in an old pillow casing or such nonsense. Nor did the potions master overwork Angharad. "Will Master Snape be needing something?"

"Fetch me two tall glasses of water and a butter beer."

Angharad quietly popped back into 'the come and go room' and sat the three beverages down on the coffee table barely making a sound. "Will Master and his friends be needing anything else?"

"Could you pop in around…say lunchtime and let me know what time it is? So that we don't end up missing lunch."

"Yes sir," was Angharad's curt reply. With a snap of her fingers the elf departed.

Draco greedily gulped down a large portion of his water.

"Alright are you two ready to begin the theoretical part of the session," asked Severus.

With an exasperated sigh Draco said, "I suppose."

Draco's mood was getting on the potions master's last nerve!

"Since Sal's location is still unknown and even the founders don't have any earthly idea how long he'll be gone it's high time that I start taking more of a prominent roll in your training. We will be discussing the overall difference in light and dark magics. Remember this lesson should be considered as a hypothetical debate only. Under no circumstances are the two of you to test any of these theories out. Do you understand?"

"Aye, aye captain!" exclaimed Harry.

Draco snickered at Harry's antics saying, "Yes."

"Can either of you tell me why the Unforgivable Curses are known world wide as such?"

"Cause the use of just one of the three will land you a one way ticket to Azkaban," stated Harry confidently.

"You're indeed correct."

"Do either of you know the names of these three horrific curses?"

"The Killing Curse, The Imperious Curse, and…The Cruciatus Curse," said Draco his voice wavering at the mere mentioning of the last one. Severus met Draco's gaze peering deeply into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Surely Draco hadn't had to endure such at the tender age of twelve. Not wanting to embarrass Draco by bringing up the topic of his father in front of Harry Severus made a mental note to have a long conversation with him after the break was over.

"Impressive," praised Severus. "Can either of you tell me an instance in which any of the three curses can be used for a light purpose?"

Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully then hesitantly answered, "Perhaps the torture curse could be used by healers to shock a person's heart back into rhythm. Much like the muggles use a defibrillator when a person's heart stops."

"What's a def-ib-lator?" asked Draco mispronouncing the unfamiliar word making it sound foreign.

Surprising Harry with his knowledge of the muggle world Severus was the first to reply. "It's a muggle device that uses electricity to shock a patient's heart when it stops beating. I know it sounds extremely barbaric but it's better than the alternative. As you know, when wizards go into cardiac arrest there's nothing further that can be done. In the muggle world that isn't the case, however, it's highly unlikely that a government as corrupt as ours will ever legalize the use of the curse by healers during a medical crisis. It would make for a very controversial term paper if you decide to go through the healing courses at St. Mungos Harry. Every potential healer is required to write a lengthy parchment that's linked to the healing field. When the time comes you could really make a difference by doing so."

The potions master was interrupted by a pop signaling him that they needed to be wrapping things up. "Sir, you asked Angharad to be telling you when it's time to eat. Would you like me to be bringing you food?"

"No thanks. It's high time that we join the rest of the world in the Great Hall," said Severus.

"I would like you two to research several spells, jinxes, and hexes that could have alternative uses before next week, because during our next lesson the two of you will be playing a game using the knowledge that you've gained."

Sss

Later that evening, they reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. When Harry pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks, they hastily fed him treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together. Hedwig let out a hiss that faintly resembled a snicker at Fangs expense.

"It isn't polite to laugh at others," admonished Harry in Parseltongue.

"But master," whined Hedwig. "No one else can understand me but you."

"True, but I won't put up with it. Fang is coming with us into the forest. Depending upon what we encounter, we might need you to get us out of their in a hurry, and that involves your willingness to travel with the dog."

"If I must," hissed Hedwig reluctantly.

Harry left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be no need for it in the pitch-dark forest.

"C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.

"Ugh!" articulated Draco.

"How elegant," said Harry his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Draco took out his wand, murmured, "Lumos!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let him watch the path for signs of spiders.

"Good thinking," said Harry concentrating on finding a spider via his inner eye. Once he got close enough he should be able to sense its aura.

Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder, pointing at the grass. Two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wandlight into the shade of the trees. Before the slower of the two could vanish Hedwig snagged it off the ground swallowing it whole. "Yum!"

"Hedwig! You're supposed to be following the spiders not having a midnight snack." scolded Harry.

"Impressive," said Draco. "How did you find 'em before I saw them?"

"Spiders have very distinct auras."

So, with Hedwig perched on Harry's shoulders, back where she belonged, and with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots and leaves, they entered the forest. By the glow of Draco's wand, they followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path. They walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Draco's wand shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw their spider guide leaving the path.

Draco paused, trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside his little sphere of light was pitch-black. He had never been this deep into the forest before. He could vividly remember Hagrid advising him not to leave the forest path last time he'd been in here. But Hagrid was miles away now, probably sitting in a cell in Azkaban, and he had also said to follow the spiders.

Something wet touched Harry's hand and he jumped backward, crushing Draco's foot, but it was only Fang's nose.

"What d'you reckon?" Draco said to Harry, whose eyes he could just make out, reflecting the light from his wand. 'How does Harry stand it living day in and day out in the dark?' thought Draco.

"We've come this far," said Harry.

So they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. They couldn't move very quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in their way, barely visible in the near blackness. Harry could feel Fang's hot breath on his hand. More than once, they had to stop, so that Harry could crouch down and find the spiders by searching for the spider's aura stretching his senses to their limit. Arachnids had very peculiar auras that was for sure.

They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever.

Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making both Harry and Draco jump out of their skins.

"What?" said Draco loudly, looking around into the pitch-dark, and gripping Harry's elbow very hard.

"There's something moving over there," Harry breathed. "Listen… sounds like something big…"

They listened. Some distance to their right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees.

"Oh, no," said Draco. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh —"

"Shut up," said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you."

"Hear me?" said Draco in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"

The darkness seemed to be pressing in around them from all sides as they stood, terrified, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.

"What d'you think it's doing?" asked Harry.

"Probably getting ready to pounce," said Draco.

They waited, shivering, hardly daring to breathe.

"D'you think it's gone?" Harry whispered.

"Dunno —"

Then, to their right, came a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that Draco flung up his hands to shield his eyes. Hedwig prepared to spit her venom. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, his voice breaking with relief. "It's a car! The only automobile that could possibly be residing in the forbidden forest is the Weasley's magically enhanced car."

"What?"

"Come on!"

Draco blundered after Harry toward the light, stumbling and tripping, and a moment later they had emerged into a clearing.

Mr. Weasley's car was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, its headlights ablaze.

"It's been here since the beginning of term! Guess the rumors were true eh?" said Harry delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild…"

"its gone rogue," said Draco in amazement. "Does your aunt have a car?"

"Um," stammered Harry. "After the accident that took my sight she's been reluctant to drive one. We had one while we lived at Number Four, but she sold it last summer. Now that we're living primarily in the wizarding world we don't really need one, and Dudders and I aren't to keen on riding in them…after what happened."

The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it had taken to trundling around the forest on its own. Fang didn't seem at all keen on it; he kept close to Harry, who could feel him quivering. His breathing slowing down again, Draco stuffed his wand back into his robes.

"And we thought it was going to attack us!" laughed Draco, leaning against the car and patting it.

Draco squinted around on the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders, but they had all scuttled away from the glare of the headlights.

"Damn! We've lost the trail," he said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."

Draco didn't speak. He didn't move. His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the forest floor, right behind Harry. His face was livid with terror.

Harry didn't even have time to turn around. There was a loud clicking noise and suddenly he felt something long and hairy seize him around the middle and lift him off the ground, so that he was hanging facedown. Struggling, terrified, he heard more clicking, and heard Draco whimper in abject terror as his feet left the ground, too, heard Fang whimpering and howling — next moment, he was being swept away into the dark trees. Hedwig thank Merlin had been using her ability to remain invisible in order to remain unseen by the acromantulas. She was acutely aware of the fact that if for some bizarre reason her magical gift failed her her master would be in imminent danger.

Head hanging, Harry 'saw' that what had hold of him was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, the front two clutching him tightly below a pair of shining black pincers. Behind him, he could hear another of the creatures, no doubt carrying Draco. They were moving into the very heart of the forest.

Harry could hear Fang fighting to free himself from a third monster, whining loudly, but Harry couldn't have yelled even if he had wanted to; he seemed to have left his voice back with the car in the clearing.

He never knew how long he was in the creature's clutches; he only knew that at long last he could sense that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. He realized that they had reached the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene he had ever laid eyes on so to speak.

Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. The massive specimen that was carrying Harry made its way down the steep slope toward a misty, domed web in the very center of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all around it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load.

Harry fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released him. Draco and Fang thudded down next to him. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Draco looked exactly like Harry felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping.

Harry suddenly realized that the spider that had dropped him was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke.

"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"

And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. Landing on Harry's shoulders Hedwig butted his hand affectionately with her head saying, "The leader isssss commminggg out of his nest. He'sssss gray in hisssss black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his head, are white with film master. He'ssss blind. Be serpantlike." Harry heard her message loud and clear. If all else were to fail then he could play on the acromantula's similarities to him, but he intended to avoid revealing his blindness to the colony. Doing so would only worsen the situation.

"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Draco.

"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"

"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry shouted. His heart seemed to have left his chest to pound in his throat.

Click, click, click went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow.

Aragog paused.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.

"Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and Harry thought he heard concern beneath the clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?"

Harry thought of getting to his feet but decided against it; he didn't think his legs would support him. So he spoke from the ground, as calmly as he could.

"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a — a — something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make Harry feel sick with fear.

"But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"And you… you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" said Harry, who could feel cold sweat on his forehead. Logically he knew that the monster was a basilisk, but Harry was too frightened to recall that little fact. Perhaps if he had then this whole disaster could've been avoided.

"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…"

Harry summoned what remained of his courage.

"So you never — never attacked anyone?"

"Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet…"

"But then… Do you know what did kill that girl?" said Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again —my friend Luna thinks it might be a ksilasab." Harry had the presence of mind to refer to the basilisk by Luna's nickname in hopes that it wouldn't anger the spiders even further.

His words were drowned out by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around him.

"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog "Is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.

"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dreaded creature, though he asked me, many times."

Harry didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward Harry and Draco.

"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.

"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not…"

"But — but —"

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friends of Hagrid."

Harry spun around. Feet away, towering above him was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads.

Even as he reached for his wand, Harry knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but as he tried to stand, ready to die fighting, a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow.

Using the sound of the approaching car as a diversion Hedwig wrapped herself around her master, Draco and the mutt and disappeared right under the arachnids noses.

Sss

A/N: Read and review! You will be pleased to hear that the next chappie will be beated by potterprincess06. Thanks for all of the offers; I regret that I can only use one of your help at the present time.

I hope that you're not disappointed in the writing of the Aragog scene. I did my best to alter it in a manner that it deviates quite a bit from the cannon version of events while keeping the overall description of the forest the same as I couldn't really recall what it looked like.

Preview for chap 16: The group take a trip to Azkaban and the aftermath of their journey their. Along with Draco's revenge. He bests Harry in the pranking department come next chappie.


	37. Chapter 37 bk 2 chap 16 The Calm Before

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: If I owned the Potterverse then Severus, Remus and Dobby wouldn't have died! I also don't own the joke that I used in this chappie.

A/N: A big thanks goes out to all of you readers for taking the time to review. Congrats to Braille12456-35 for being both the first reviewer of the previous chapter and for correctly deciphering both the origin and meaning of Sev's family elf! As previously stated, you may ask me one question bout the fic and I will of course give you an honest answer.

My apologies. For this chappie is largely a filler one; the only exception is for the further development on the Malfoy family plotline. Sorry about the long wait. My senior year sure has been a hectic one…but I won't bore you with the details. lol

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

Bfsh Chapter Sixteen: the Calm Before the Storm

Thud.

Harry and Draco's landing was anything but smooth. Harry attributed it to Hedwig's exhaustion. Looking resigned Harry got to his feet. The hour was growing late, and they still had things left to do.

Extending a hand Harry said, "Need a hand?"

Allowing his friend to haul him to his feet the blond teased, "What else are Potters good for?"

Harry listened in earnest trying to ascertain Draco's precise location; he didn't dare use his 'second sight' just yet. Their fight for their lives was quite taxing on one's 'inner eye' thankyouverymuch. Which made it all the more satisfying when Harry's fist connected with Draco's shoulder. "Hey. You prat. What was that for?"

Draco didn't dignify such an absurd question with a response.

Nonchalantly the blond asked, "What do you reckon we get inside?" Because Draco was a Malfoy by birth, his pride got in the way preventing him from admitting that it was rather unnerving standing in the dark like they were.

The corners of Harry's mouth turned up in a half smile, Harry was unable to resist taking a jab at the blond. "A true Slytherin wouldn't be frightened of the dark or of spiders for that matter."

"I am not afraid of spiders," protested Draco vehemently though he was unable to suppress the shudder that ran throughout his body at the thought. "And for your information those creatures weren't mere spiders! They were acromantulas!"

"So what if they were," replied Harry. "Let's get inside. It wouldn't do for us to be overheard. After all, anyone who'd be lurking around at this hour is clearly up to no good, but we can't afford to risk it."

Patting his leg invitingly Draco called Fang. "Come on you ruddy coward." Fang let out one last whimper before trotting up to Draco's side.

Taking the blond's proffered elbow Harry permitted his friend to lead the way to Hagrid's door. The Slytherin found it rather disconcerting having to depend upon someone so thoroughly after being independent for so long, but he didn't want to return home unable to utilize his 'second sight'; it would raise to many questions, especially from Severus.

Opening the door after casting a quick 'Alohomora' the two friends, Hedwig, and Fang entered the half giant's hut at long last. As soon as the boarhound could escape Draco's clutches he made a mad dash for his usual resting place. Fang fell asleep in less than no time.

"Hagrid's gone completely over the deep end this time! I mean who in their right mind would hide such a creature away in the forbidden forest? Much less befriend it? Acromantulas are only good for one thing potion ingredients. If you befriend 'em they're just as likely to turn on you as they are to defend you," ranted Harry furiously. "Severus would kill for one of their venom sacks…"

"Chill," said Draco placatingly.

"The only thing that potions masters covet more than acromantula venom is basilisk parts," mused Harry. "And that reminds me…Luna's been trying to tell us the whole time! A ksilasab is the word basilisk if you use mirror writing. Merlins balls, I'm an idiot! All any one of us had to do is take the time to write it out."

"While I won't disagree with your stunning assessment of your self-worth, I will say this. Neither of us are at fault for the petrifications. It's the adult's job to protect us not the other way around."

"My aren't we perceptive tonight," teased Harry good naturedly.

"It's more than likely that Myrtle was the girl that Arragog was talking about," stated Harry. "Thus the logical conclusion that one must reach is that the monster is the king of serpents. Although I find it difficult to believe that dumblewhore remains ignorant as to the identity of the monster."

"You've got a valid point there," said Draco. "Nice nick name for the headmaster. Where'd you come up with that one?"

Harry sighed dramatically. "As much as I loath to admit it, I didn't. I heard it around."

"Who came up with it? Whom ever they are, they'll be seen as a god forever more by those that aren't blinded by the old man's persona."

"Stop exaggerating already Draco." groaned Harry.

"Did I sound like I was exaggerating in the slightest?"

"No but-"stammered Harry.

"But nothing," retorted the blond hiding a yawn behind a raised hand. "It isn't right that Hagrid has been subjugated to the dementors when he's clearly innocent of the crimes against him. I can't wrap my head around the fact that Lucius somehow blackmailed the other 12 members of the board of governors into signing a parchment that effectively ousted the current headmaster out of Hogwarts. While he's a complete and utter bastard, the wards of a building as large as the castle rely partly on the magic of the headmaster or headmistress of the school who has control of the wards. Since dumblewhore hasn't relinquished control over to Professor McGonagall the castle isn't as well protected as one would hope."

"And how may I ask did you discover this little fact?" asked Harry.

"Lucius told me a lot more than he should have concerning Hogwarts, when he still remained under the delusion that he had me under his thumb," said the blond with a satisfied smirk. "Nothing prevents me from sharing this information when I see fit. He has no control over me any more and I plan on keeping it that way."

In a desperate attempt to change the topic from one Lucius Malfoy Draco said. "What are we going to do bout Hagrid? I mean we'll be going to the prison on Tuesday anyways."

"Hm," articulated Harry tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I'll talk to Severus about it…perhaps we could persuade Mr. Smythe to take a side trip to his cell and slip him some chocolate or something. It's the least we could do. He's always been their for me…"

"How's chocolate supposed to help exactly," inquired Draco.

"You're the pureblood here not me," snapped Harry irritably. "It lessens the hold that the dementors have on you."

"I don't know bout you, but I'm ready to hit the sack." Stated Harry.

"Let's get going then," muttered Draco.

"Hedwig," hissed Harry nudging his familiar. "Would you be willing to transport Draco and I back to our dorm? It's a long walk back to the castle."

"Will you tell me stories and make much of me when the sun rises? It drains me to use my powers so much at once."

"Who do you think I am Doctor Doolittle or something?" muttered Harry.

"Master," hissed Hedwig. "Who is this Doctor?"

"He was a muggle who chose to spend his days in the company of animals," explained Harry shortly.

"What's wrong with that," asked Hedwig in Parseltongue.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh Harry replied, "Nothing…but he lived out his days shunning humans. It'd be like you outright refusing to converse with other snakes. Do you understand how this could be a bad thing?"

"Yesssss."

"Could you grab my cloak Draco?" asked Harry. Once Draco had retrieved said article of clothing from a nearby table Hedwig coiled around the two and they were gone.

sss

The next morning Harry awoke to a familiar sensation of feather light kisses from a certain coatla. Harry had never been more tempted to break his word than at that moment. "Go'way."

"Fine," was the snake's reply. The sheer amount of hurt in her voice made Harry change his mind.

"I'm sorry girl. It's so early. Do you want food first or stories?"

"Stories now, food later," came Hedwig's excited hiss.

To Harry's astonishment Draco was already awake. "Oy Harry. Do you wanta go flying some time this week? I've been itching to try out that spell that you supposedly have down to an art."

"Course, though after Aunt Petunia finds out that we're planning on accompanying Severus to Azkaban it's a real possibility that I'll be grounded."

"You don't plan on enlightening her bout our little outing do you?"

With his intentions written clearly on his face Harry reluctantly answered in the affirmative.

"You might want to hang with Blaise until it's time to go over to my house. I've promised Hedwig that I will entertain her for an hour or so."

"Nah, if your form of entertainment involves you chatting with her in Parseltongue I find it fascinating to listen to the two of you interact with each other. You don't mind do you?"

"Course not."

Sss

Harry plopped down into his favorite chair near the fireplace with Hedwig wound comfortably around his shoulders. "Judging by Draco's enthusiasm, I suspect that we will have a large audience."

"Why master? Only you can understand me."

"It's complicated," said Harry. "Many of the children from Sal's house are interested in politics."

"What does politics mean?"

"It's complicated," repeated Harry.

"Why must you repeat yourself," hissed Hedwig.

"Do you want to hear a story or what?"

Not receiving an answer Harry began telling Hedwig a joke. He had been curious about how serpents expressed humor for some time now. This situation finally gave him the opportunity to test his hypothesis that snakes laughter sounded to a parselmouth as an indistinguishable hiss.

Harry began. "There are no dogs allowed here."

"A man goes to a bar with his dog. He goes up to the bar and asks for a drink. The bartender says "You can't bring that dog in here!" The guy, without missing a beat, says "This is my seeing-eye dog." "Oh man," the bartender says, "I'm sorry, here, the first one's on me." The man takes his drink and goes to a table near the door."

"Is the dog the man's familiar?" asked Hedwig curiously.

"Blind muggles have the dogs as pets and they are essentially their eyes. Kinda like my 'second sight'." explained Harry patently.

Harry continued telling her the joke; seemingly oblivious of the curious stares he was attracting. Blaise looked on in awe. Pansy looked on envious of Potters abilities. And Draco listened to his friend conversing with his familiar; reassuring himself that Harry would fill him in later about said conversations.

"Another guy walks in the bar with a Chihuahua. The first guys sees him, stops him and says "You can't bring that dog in here unless you tell him it's a seeing-eye dog." The second man graciously thanks the first man and continues to the bar. He asks for a drink. The bartender says "Hey, you can't bring that dog in here!"

"The second man replies "This is my seeing-eye dog." The bartender says, "No, I don't think so. They do not have Chiwauas as seeing-eye dogs." The man pauses for a half-second and replies "What? They gave me a Chihuahua?"

"Would you like to hear the story that wizards tell of your ancestors?" asked Harry. It was disappointing that the joke was above Hedwig's head but not unexpected.

Harry and Hedwig spent the next half hour in happy comradery. Until they were interrupted by his stomach's protests that he listen to it. Where upon Draco and he took a quick detour to the kitchens to grab a bite to eat before they had to meet up with Severus and Dudley.

Sss

The four looked on as the students who wished to go home for the short Easter hols boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry's brow creased in worry as Neville Longbottom passed by. His aura showed that his stay in the Hospital Wing did little to no good in replenishing his magical core. Nor did it treat his magical exhaustion.

Something's got to be done.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Professor Snape's bothersome inquiries about missed meals.

"Why weren't you two in the Great Hall for breakfast this morning?"

"Um-huh," was Harry's elegant response.

"We had a bit of a lay-in this morning Professor," cut in Draco not able to meet his god-father's eyes.

"Did you stay up until some god-forsaken hours of the night?" probed Severus.

Harry knowing full well that he couldn't pull off a believable lie decided that a white lie would have to do. 'He'd have kittens if he ever found out what we were really up to last night.' "We got into a Exploding Snap tournament with Blaise, Crabb and Goyle. Blaise, of course, won Then we couldn't fall to sleep so we stayed up talking for quite some time."

"And if I were to ask Mr. Zabini about this tournament could he attest to the fact that such a tournament took place?"

Since Draco had a better poker face he firmly stated, "Of course he could. Bloody wanker always trounces everyone who dares to challenge him."

"Draco," said Severus wanting to gain the Slytherins full attention before asking waited until the blond met his eyes. "I have a serious question for you."

"Shoot."

"Would you be adverse to talking to your mother?"

"Would my father be there," asked Draco fearfully.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why does she wish to speak to me?"

"She told me to pass on the message that a Mrs. Victoria…some barrister introduced her to Harry's Aunt. Apparently she has some connections to the muggle world. I don't really know how she and Pet became so close, but it seems as if they are."

Harry and Dudley made gagging noises at the ridiculous endearment that Severus had started using when he referred to their aunt.

"Where does she want to meet," asked Draco excitedly.

"Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy-Black has been invited to your house on Wednesday after tea time. Like I said earlier for some bizarre reason Pet and Narcissa by some weird quirk of fate have befriended one another. If you don't desire to see her the four of us will take a trip to Diagon Alley…" Severus trailed off at the childishly happy expression on Draco's face.

Quickly coming to the realization that their was a significant reason for his god-father to use her sir name Draco couldn't resist asking, "Did she say anything about her and Lucius parting ways?"

"Not outright but just between us that was the impression that I got."

Realizing that Draco would probably not be content to stand around talking for much longer Severus decided that Harry most definitely needed to be reminded to inform Pet about the trip to Azkaban. 'If he doesn't do it as soon as he gets home, he won't do it at all.'

"Oh and Harry," said Severus shrudely. "You had best talk to your Aunt about going to Azkaban and all as soon as you get home. When I come over at tea time if I find out that you haven't done so, you will regret it young man."

Sss

A/N: This chappie will be replaced in several days with the beata-ed version, but I was eager to post.

Thanks goes out to both of my beatas you know who you are.

Feel free to give me feedback and let me know if you liked the joke being in the chappie…were indifferent to it or what. I most likely won't do such in the near future regardless.

Preview for chap 17: A row between Harry and his aunt (as expected), their trip to Azkaban, Harry, Draco, and Severus brew some potions enjoying the time they spend together immensely etc.


	38. Chapter 38 bk 2 chap 17 Arguments and El

Blind Faith

Disclaimer: If I did in some alternative universe own the cannon then things would have played out far differently.

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

A/N: My thoughts and prayers go out to those whom have been affected either directly or indirectly by the quake in Japan.

On a lighter note: thanks to all of you out there for taking the time to read and review the fic. It's all thanks to your words of encouragement that the story is what it is today. Sorry bout the wait guys.

Bfsh chapter Seventeen: Arguments and Electives

With a sigh Harry turned the doorknob dreading the inevitable argument with his aunt. But their was no way around it. Come hail or high water she'd find out regardless, better that she find out before the fact than to face her wrath after the whole thing's over and done with.

Hearing the clanging of dishes in the kitchen Harry made his way to said room looking for all the world as if he were headed to a funeral rather than about to receive a proper telling off from his aunt for putting off telling her for so long that he'd be visiting a dangerous murderer in prison.

Causciously Harry stuck his head around the door frame.

Spotting her wayward nephew lurking around Petunia's senses were immediately on alert. Something wasn't right.

Where in the world were Dudley, Draco and Severus? Ought they to be right behind Harry? After all Severus and the Malfoy boy had been invited over for a late lunching. "Harry why are you skulking around in doorways? It isn't becoming in the slightest."

"Um, err...I'm ." Said Harry in a rush hoping that Dudley would come bursting through the front door any moment and his aunt would forget the whole thing in the resulting chaos, but Lady Luck wasn't on his side apparently.

Harry's eyes involuntarily widened as his Aunts sparks cycled through a kaleidoscope of colors.

The seconds dragged by.

At long last her sparks turned crimson. 'Oh no! Surely she hasn't already made the connection between Sirius black (whom had been mentioned by one Remus Jon Lupin last Christmas) and the megalomaniac who had betrayed the Potters.'

"Excuse me," came Aunt Petunia's curt response. "Slow down young man. Did I or did I not just hear you say that you plan to converse with your godfather by letter I presume. Why in the devil do you desire to write to your godfather-the very same man that betrayed your parents to Lord Voldemort!"

Harry had never been more thankful in his life that he was unable to see his aunt's facial expression than at this moment. The note of disapproval in her voice made him gulp nervously as it was.

"There's been some speculation amongst those who don't blindly follow Dumbledick…" Harry trailed off momentarily upon hearing his Aunt clearing her throat loudly, outraged at the vulgar nickname. With much effort she managed to bite her tongue for the moment, if only to allow her nephew to continue. "Even Severus agrees that it's quite possible that Dumbledore sacrificed Sirius for 'the greater good'. We don't yet have irrefutable evidence. Severus will be escorting us to the prison. Don't you trust him?"

Fortunately for Harry Petunia didn't appear to pick up on the subtle manipulation. She had to agree that yes she did indeed trust Severus or denounce that she cared for the man deeply. "Of course I trust him," scoffed Aunt Petunia.

"Trust who?" came a voice from down the hall.

"What took you so long," asked Petunia worriedly.

"Dudley forgot to pack his transfiguration book, and Professor McGonagall assigned the first years an essay that's due after the Easter hols," lied Draco smoothly. Draco understood that Severus was giving Harry ample time to inform Petunia, and he wasn't about to tell her for him. After years of practice Draco could lie convincingly with his face.

"Boys run along," dismissed Petunia with a wave of her hand. She intended to get the full truth out of Severus if it were the last thing she did. "Not so fast Harry. You've got to prepare the sandwiches and crisps."

"But it's soooo boring. It's not fair!"

"Maybe next time you'll be candid with me instead of trying to hide the fact that you're planning to walk needlessly into yet another dangerous situation."

Irritably Harry did as he was told. 'This isn't nearly as fun as real cooking.'

Sss

Fifteen minutes later everything was set up outside. The three youths were spreading out a sheet under a large shade tree while Aunt Petunia and Severus were setting out the food on a nearby table. "Food is ready." Said Severus.

"mmmmm, turkey bacon and cheese sandwiches are my favorite," said Dudley licking his lips in anticipation. Dudley practically bounded over in excitement. Harry and Draco followed the excitable youth at a more sedate pace.

"Woe, slow down their Nelly," said Aunt Petunia. "The food isn't going anywhere any time soon."

Draco picked up a paper plate in bafflement. "Why do muggles eat out of paper? It's unnatural."

"At least we aren't as arrogant as to feel like we need to eat off of china dinner ware at every meal," retorted Harry.

Diplomatically Petunia replied "Muggles use disposable plates and utensils so that they don't have to constantly wash dishes. Remember Draco, we don't have servants to do all of the house work like most wizarding families do. Now unless you're volunteering to wash the dishes then be my guest."

Looking scandalized Draco stammered "No thanks."

"That's what I thought."

Doing his best to suppress his laughter Harry tugged incessantly at Draco's arm. "Come on. Let's eat."

Much to the kids dismay Severus cast a silencing charm once they had reached their tree. "Bugger all," muttered Draco. "It's not fair."

"Wonder what they're on about," said Dudley.

Knowing full well what they were talking about Harry remained silent. It was perfectly fine with him that they had decided to prevent them from eavesdropping on their conversation. After all, all that they were talking about was the whole Azkaban excursion. 'Thank Merlin that Severus is filling her in' thought Harry.

In an effort to distract Dudley from the adults argument (even if it were a silent one thanks to the silencing charms that Severus had put up) Draco pulled out the list that all second years had been given of the possible electives that they could sign up for next year saying, "Hey Dudley, help Harry and I choose which electives to take."

Flashing Draco a grateful smile (Dudley still didn't know about Sirius) Harry said, "What are our choices?"

"There are five electives that Hogwarts allows for third years and up: muggle studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, arithmency, and Divination."

"My mum told me about the Divination teacher Professor Trelawney and apparently her class is a complete joke. During the first class of the year she predicts a student's death at random. If you take her class you'll wish you hadn't. It's probable that you will be her favorite target."

Scoffing Harry shook his head. "Nah. There's no way in Azkaban that I'll sign up for that frauds class. If she were a real seer then she wouldn't be able to choose the predictions that she makes. Divination is an art…something that you're born with."

"Kinda like your healing abilities," inquired Dudley.

"Yeah."

"So Divinations off the table," said Draco happily checking it off both of their lists.

Tapping his chin thoughtfully Harry put in, "My 'second sight' comes in handy but in Ancient runes I seriously doubt that I'd be able to do the inscriptions with the dictaquill though it does sound interesting. It's too bad that Mione's still hulled up in the infirmary, if anyone knew a way to adapt the art of rune making for the blind she'd be the one. What d'you think Draco?"

"I don't know…to be frank, before I met you I hadn't ever met a blind person before. Maybe if Hermione were better…she'd know. How about this since I'm rather interested in the subject I'll sign up for the class and sorta get a feel for it, once Hermione's better and if she's able to find information bout it you can always transfer into the class later on. Ask the professor if you're interested. But for now it's pointless for you to put down for the class when Dumbledore will veto the decision anyways."

"In case you haven't noticed he's resigned at the moment," said Dudley sarcastically.

"True, but we all know that he'll find his way back to the possession sooner or later. The wizarding world as a whole still respects the old coot to much to strip him of his titles permanently," said Harry. "I'd be willing to bet that he'll be welcomed back with open arms just as soon as the next disaster strikes."

"Unfortunately you've got the measure of the shepeople of the wizarding world down," muttered Draco.

"Alright then," replied Harry. "For the time being you're right Draco, I've always been more intrigued by arithmency anyways."

With a sigh Draco put astar beside Ancient runes on his copy. "It's a shame that Dumbles is the way he is…"

"I'm not big on mathematics," stated Draco firmly. "There's no way in Azkaban that I'm taking that class."

"I see how you are, purebloods avoid taking courses where real work is required," said Harry teasingly. "Be sure to sign me up."

"Of course My Lord," retorted Draco.

"Hey no fair!"

"Shit!" Cursed Draco.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"They're headed over here. Man you're in for it judging by the look on your aunt's face."

"Step over here you two," came Aunt Petunia's stern voice. "A word in private if you please."

Casting the requisite silencing charms Severus said, "I've told your aunt everything, and we've agreed upon the punishment warranted."

"If you'd told me sooner then their would be no need for you to clean the dishes on Wednesday evening after the conclusion of Mrs. Malfoy's visit now would their?"

"No ma'm." muttered Harry sullenly. The up side to such a punishment was that as a rule of thumb once said punishment was over the offense was put behind you. It was forbidden in the family to speak of the past needlessly. The only exception would be if Harry's life had been in danger. And now that Petunia was aware of the truth of the matter it didn't appear to be so.

"I'm not pleased of how you used your status as heir regent to manipulate Severus but I'll leave that in his hands. It isn't my place to discipline you," said Petunia. Draco was unable to prevent shuddering at the word discipline. Damn Lucius Malfoy!

"On Tuesday morning I expect you to be up and ready to walk out the door at five thirty," said Petunia.

"Aren't we meeting Mr. Smythe at six," asked Harry.

"Wesley will meet you two here. I'll be arriving slightly earlier than you at Azkaban to make sure that things are in order."

"What were you lot so engrossed in earlier," queried Petunia.

"We were selecting which elective courses we will be taking next year," replied Draco.

"And have you decided yet," asked Severus.

"We've both picked one subject, but we're kinda stumped when it comes to the second class. We can't decide…"

"Hand over your lists; I'll give them a look."

Doing as they were asked, Harry and Draco stood silently awaiting the potions masters' opinion.

"Very wise decision opting out of divination," stated Severus.

"Ancient runes is a very demanding class, but if you are willing to put the necessary time and effort into it, you may find that you rather like it."

"How up-to-date is the muggle studies class," asked Harry.

"Not very I'm afraid. Having grown up in the muggle world, the class will most likely not teach you anything that you don't already know."

"Typical."

"Is it advantageous for say a pureblood to take the class?"

"Any one in particular," inquired Severus slyly.

"I could probably teach you more than the professor," muttered Harry quietly as to prevent their Head of House finding out for whom Draco was asking.

"If you'd confided to me earlier your interest in the muggle world then I'd have gladly told you all that I know," said Severus. "At Hogwarts the general muggle studies curriculum is stuck somewhere between the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries I'm afraid."

"Fat lot of good that does the purebloods. No wonder wizards think the muggles are of no use to them," said Harry angrily. "Why can't Dumbledore seem to hire any competent teachers when he needs to? I mean, perhaps we'd be better at defense if we had an instructor who actually knows their stuff. More purebloods might have been persuaded out of joining Voldemorts side if they were able to get an accurate portrayal of muggle culture and customs."

"Ahem."

"My aren't we outspoken today."

In an attempt to get the conversation back on track Severus said "According to the talk around the water cooler Professor Kettleburn intends to retire at the years end in order to spend time with his remaining limbs."

"What exactly does the phrase talk around the water cooler mean," asked Draco in bewilderment.

"He's trying to say that some teachers have been gossiping bout the COMC teacher's retirement."

"Thanks a million for answering the question for me Mr. Potter," growled the potions master though he couldn't stop the corners of his lips from turning up into a half smile.

"Who do you reckon will fill the post," asked Harry truly interested.

"Tell me, in your opinion which of the staff do you know who seems to think the world of any and all magical creatures?"

"But-Hagrid's still in ruddy Azkaban."

"Too right you are, but the ministry doesn't really have any concrete proof that Hagrid opened the Chamber last time, only innate prejudices. They won't be able to hold him for much longer."

"I've always thoroughly enjoyed learning about and working with magical creatures myself," said Harry.

"I'd prefer COMC over divination any day," said Draco.

"I presume that you both want to take the class then," said Severus marking it down.

"Yes." chorused the two in unison.

Dismissing the silencing charms with a flick of his wand Severus bade the boys go play.

sss

Shortly after dawn Severus placed his finger on a portkey that would take him to the outskirts of the fortress of Azkaban. Shivering in the unnatural cold Severus quickly wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and made the hike up to the guard check point in good time.

"What is the nature of your visit," asked an auror whom was unlucky enough to be assigned to guard the entrance of the prison.

"I'm here to interrogate one Sirius Black about the night that the Potters were killed. My barrister, along with two children will be along shortly."

"I'd like to have a word with the prisoner before my godson and Harry Potter arrive."

Gob smacked the auror had to suppress the questions that he was dying to ask. 'It isn't any of my business. Since he reached the island via a Ministry sanctioned portkey it's none of my concern.'

"Of course sir. Right this way."

Sss

A/N: My sincerest apologies. I had every intent to write the questioning and its aftermath in this chappie, but I wrote this in study hall. This is as far as I got. lol And there's the added bonus that I left you'll with a minor cliffy. Since I already have the questioning etc pretty much planned out to the t the next chappie should be online sooner than this one was.

Don't forget to feed the muse. It encourages Ashley (that's her name. Don't forget it. *lol*) to write faster.


	39. Chapter 39 bk 2chap 18 Innocence Discov

Blind Faith

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

A/N: It's finally spring break! Since I've got some free time on my hands to write, you will get to read this chappie sooner rather than later. This chappie is largely told through Severus and Draco's POV's.

PS: As I'm sure you're aware the site has been having difficulties, it wouldn't let me post o/v the past few days. I'm working on finding out a way round the problem. Meanwhile bare with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Potter verse much to my disappointment. BTW The prophecy as you might have guessed was taken directly from OOTP.

Bk 2 chapter Eighteen: Innocence Discovered

"Follow me. Right this way," ordered the auror sharply.

If the dark skinned trainee remained under the illusion that Severus Snape took orders from former students of his he was about to be disabused of that notion.

"If I remember correctly your defense skills were barely average so it seems like you drew the short straw amongst your peers; guarding Azkaban prison as your first rotation is clearly the most highly coveted internship for incoming auror recruits," retorted Severus his voice thick with sarcasm.

Kingsley Shacklebolt blushed furiously never more grateful than at the present that he was of African descent. It certainly made it easier to wear a mask of nonchalance as he was presently doing, but his voice betrayed him when he next spoke. "W-we'll be entering the high security wing of the prison shortly. It houses some of he-who-must-not-be-named's most notorious sycophants, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy jr., and your attorney will be prohibited from approaching any of the cells. My partner auror on duty is a Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks. She'll accompany the others to the interrogation room in which Black will be escorted to shortly for questioning. He's a bloody menace. Sure you wanta have a word with him beforehand?"

If the auror thought he could intimidate Severus he was sorely mistaken. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

The auror shrugged.

"Oh come on, the prisoners cells in that section of the prison are surrounded with dementors. Tut, tut, tut, it would appear for all intents and purposes that I am aware of more of 'the fortress's' safeguards than you are."

Severus strode down the corridor with his head held high, seemingly unperturbed by the depressing atmosphere that the place exuded. Their only source of light was provided by torches adorning gray stone walls. They continued their walk in utter silence. Until they reached a black door that looked quite heavy. "Here we are."

"Tempus." 'Damn. It's already 5-40. I've only got twenty minutes before they arrive. I've got to be quick yet thorough when chatting with Black. I can't let my hatred for him blind me to the truth, whatever it may be.'

"Bloody hell!" cursed the young auror. "How'd you manage to smuggle your wand in?"

"Didn't," replied Severus shortly.

"But-"

"Stop stammering like a firsty. If you are aiming to be a competent auror then you've got to have the balls to face criminals without needless stuttering. It's evident that the auror program's gone down the toilet since Moody's retirement."

"Hey, it hasn't either."

"Course," scoffed Severus. "By the way, Madam Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE has authorized us to carry wands on the premises in part because of Harry's notoriety but more to the point, I need to be able to protect the two students during the duration of Black's interrogation. Exactly how is one to accomplish that without a wand?"

"You haven't much time left for your little chat; you better get cracking if you want to say more to him than a cursory introduction."

Wonder where he learned so much muggle terminology. He's a pureblooded wizard after all. It's a fair few who dain to study muggle culture. Now how do I go about swaying him to Harry's side? Last I heard his feet were firmly planted in Dumbledork's court. In addition, both him and his family are adverse to Slytherins in general. It isn't only Voldemort supporters whom are prejudice. The only thing that differentiates the two groups (light wizarding families and Dark Lord supporters) is that they hold different prejudices.

Snapping back to the situation at hand Professor Snape asked, "Which cell is Blacks?"

"I'll show you."

Severus grudgingly trailed behind the athletic auror, waiting patiently until the lock to the door preventing the prisoners from escaping had been undone.

"You should be aware that many of Blacks companions in the neighboring cells have gone insane due to extreme exposure to dementors."

"Why you don't say," retorted Severus mockingly.

Just as soon as the duo crossed the threshold, Severus's wand arm raised in readiness. The man was prepared for anything but the sight before him. Their were rows upon rows of cells. Over half of the cells were occupied by pitiful excuses for human beings. At first glance it was obvious that they were no longer in their right minds. One man in particular stood out to the potions master, however, while his state of dress was abysmal the mans eyes tracked their movement in interest.

The only logical explanation for the flicker of emotion on the prisoners face was that he at last recognized his visitor. "Why are you of all people here, Snivilus?"

"You oughtn't be so hostile considering that I'm your first visitor. It's been eleven years. How does it feel to know that Remus Lupin has stubbornly refused to see you for all this time?"

Black was at a loss for words. Taking full advantage of his opportunity Severus cast "Muffliato" a spell of his own creation. He wouldn't put it past Shacklebolt to attempt to listen in and Severus intended their little discussion to remain private thankyouverymuch.

"Now it's just the two of us. How does it feel to know that Your fate lies in my hands mutt," taunted Severus.

"W-what in Merlins name do you want," asked Sirius his voice cracking from disuse.

"Why I've come to aid you in your attempt to break out of Azkaban," replied Severus deadpanned.

Sirius pressed his hands firmly against the stone floor of his cell probably attempting to determine if he was hallucinating. It wasn't all that uncommon for long-timers to go nuts after all. Feeling the cool unyielding stone beneath his hands Sirius Orion Black allowed a smile to cross his lips for the first time in a long time.

"Seriously, why did you come? Did the old man 'suggest' that you check up on me?"

"Certainly not. A lot has happened while you've been incarcerated. A prime example of this is that Harry Potter lives with his aunt and cousin." 'That ought to get a rise out of him.'

"No fucking way! Lily and James explicitly stated that under no circumstances should Petunia Evans gain guardianship of Harry."

"Like I said before, a lot has changed since that night when you betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort."

Sirius stared at Severus gob smacked by the note of affection for James' son. Why in the name of Slytherin does 'the greasy git' give a damn about James' son?

"Why do you care…since when did you use his name? I thought that Slytherins didn't dare do so…" said Sirius.

"Contrary to popular belief my spying days are over; don't even think about inquiring about the fact."

"As to your previous question, I'm here to interrogate you about the night that Lily and James were killed by Voldemort. Are you willing to be questioned under Veritaserum?"

"Who will be questioning me Snape," asked Sirius.

"Wesley Smythe Barrister at Law, Petunia hired him in order to determine weather or not an innocent man resides in Azkaban. The only way your words will carry any weight is if you give your consent to the truth serum. Are you in or not?"

"Of course I am. What do I have to loos?"

"Why your pride of course," smirked Severus unable to resist riling him up a bit.

"It's high time we be on our way," said Severus. "finite."

"Dragon dung!" exclaimed a very pissed off Shacklebolt. "What in Merlin's name were you playing at Snape?"

"Didn't want you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." stated Snape smugly.

"If you're going to have any hope of getting to interrogation room II before the rest of your party then we've got to hurry."

"How will the mutt be transported?"

"No worries Professor Snape, a host of dementors will escort him their safely."

sss

Draco stepped out of the gently bobbing boat onto solid ground at last. Knowing full well how unsettling the boat ride had been for his friend Draco hesitantly asked, "Want a hand Potter?"

The only response Harry gave was a nod.

Grudgingly Harry thanked Draco for the assistance. Growing irritated at his friends moodiness Draco said, "Severus did warn you that the wards might cause problems, but that doesn't give you the right to act the way you are."

Wesley Smythe had to stifle a laugh at the Malfoy heir's words. 'Mr. Malfoy sure is acting quite motherly today.'

"Who do you think you are my mother?"

Draco snickered.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Professor Snape provided me with some potions just in case. I don't know who pissed in your corn flakes. Don't care for that matter. Headache?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Smythe handed Draco a vial labeled Headache Reliever. Draco pressed the glass vial into his best friends hand saying, "If you don't take it Merlin save us all!"

"Alright already. Chill Drake."

"Don't call me that ridiculous nickname." growled the blond.

"Why not? You don't seem to mind when Luna does it."

"Well she's not here now is she."

"Come along boys. We haven't got all day," said Smythe sharply. The boys pointless bickering was grating on the Barrister's nerves.

Draco and Harry trailed behind the man in sync. Harry didn't even take the time to stop walking to unfold his cane. Instead he proceeded to follow Wesley doing so as he walked.

Draco pulled his cloak tighter around himself. The chill of the island and dreary atmosphere of the whole isle was worse than Severus had said.

They traipsed on in silence for around five minutes. Until they came upon what looked to Draco like a guard post. A pretty looking lady with bubble gum pink hair stood to greet them. "Hi. My name's Nymphadora Tonks. Just call me Tonks. State your names and the nature of your visit."

Bloody hell. I don't believe it! She's my cousin whose mother married a muggle, which, consequently led to her being blasted off the Black tapestry.

"Wesley Smythe. We're here to see a Mr. Sirius Black," stated the Barrister. "And this is Harry Potter. The blond boy is Draco Malfoy."

Tonks needed no introduction to the-boy-who-lived his white stick was a dead give-away. It was quite rare for one to encounter a blind witch or wizard in the wizarding world. That doesn't give one the right to mollycoddle them though. She reached out a hand and shook Harrys hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you Harry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Auror Tonks."

After the pleasantries had been observed Tonks said, "The prisoner and Professor Snape are awaiting your arrival in Interrogation room II. It's down the hall to the right. You can't miss it. My fellow auror in training, Kingsley Shacklebolt is standing guard at the door."

"Thank you for your help," replied Smythe kindly.

Draco gapped open mouthed at the sight before him. The prison was a large stone fortress. 'Mum didn't exaggerate the story one bit when she told me of the prison then.'

Being the first to reach the door Wesley Smythe opened it saying, "After you."

They proceeded down a narrow hallway. The walls were made of genuine granite if the color of the stones were anything to go by. 'Who would've dreamed in a million years that granite could look so unattractive?'

Draco had taken to whispering directions to Harry so that he could keep up. "The doors on your right."

"You're free to go in you lot," said Shacklebolt briskly. "I'll be right outside if you need anything. If he gets out of hand call for me immediately."

Draco was sorely tempted to ask the man exactly how the defendant could get up to much being that he's shackled to the table, but he restrained himself with effort.

"The dementors will be prevented from intruding I trust," stated Mr. Smythe his tone demanding an answer.

"Yes of course they will. Wouldn't want the-boy-who-lived getting hurt now would we."

Draco gave him a dirty look and opened the door. Draco took hold of Harrys arm leading him to a nearby chair. Harry sat down upon feeling said chair being placed behind his legs. Draco looked around at the room in unabashed interest. The small room had little in the way of décor. The floor was carpeted in the vane attempt to make the atmosphere of this room only a little less imposing. Apparently the wearing architects had no taste for color schemes whatsoever. The carpet underfoot was an off white. A table sat in the central part of the room. Six chairs lined the table on either side. One wall had a picture of a swan in mid-flight. Draco didn't have the foggiest idea why the portrait was even in the room. It would only cause the prisoners to be downtrodden at the mere thought that they would never have freedom. Perhaps that was the point. Some wizards were cruel enough to do such a thing.

Sirius stared at his God-son gob smacked. Is he-no it isn't possible. Lily and James son wasn't and will never be an invalid.

"Do I have your permission to record the interrogation by the use of a dicta-quill?" asked Wesley. He would be damned if the ministry would dismiss the case on a mere technicality as this. If one weren't careful this could become a real possibility. Fudge and his cronies will do everything in their power to prevent the airing of their dirty laundry in public. For that is what will happen if the defendant turns out to be found innocent of the crimes against him.

"Yes you may," came the prisoners reply.

Severus unstoppered the vial of Veritaserum pausing long enough to ask, "Do you give us consent to question you under Veritaserum?"

"Yes Sniv-Snape I told you before…"

"None of that now Black. I had to ask. If I hadn't and wind of the fact had gotten to the Ministry then your eventual trial could and most likely would be thrown out of court. And we all know what a pity that would be…" Severus trailed off. He had made his point quite clear. Further threats weren't necessary.

"I would like to ask one question before you dose me."

"Go ahead," said Wesley. If Wesley had known the precise nature of the question beforehand he would have declined the offer.

"Harry, are you-how?"

Harry turned his head as if he were looking at the man though he was unable to truly see him. "Just say it. To answer your failed question, yes I am blind."

"How-when did you loos your sight?"

"Car crash." Was Harrys only reply.

"Do you attend Hogwarts? You can't cast spells with much accuracy I presume."

"Of course I bloody well can. I'm not an invalid," snapped Harry.

Draco glared fiercely at Black. The man looked a fright. His clothes more resembled rags than anything else. His skin was extremely pale. In comparison to Dracos pale complexion Sirius's made Draco look quite tan. And his hair, oh his hair, it was rather matted. For Merlins sake the convict looked as if he hadn't bathed since his incarceration!

Before Sirius could say anything else unfortunate Severus placed the three requisite drops on Blacks tongue.

Severus waited patiently for the serum to take affect. Once the man's eyes glassed over the potions master asked the test question. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

Draco couldn't resist asking "What's your birthday?"

Severus refrained from scolding his wayward god-son because in reality it was prudent to ask those under Veritaserum two test questions in order to ensure that they were fully under the influence of the potent truth potion.

"May 11th," said Sirius his voice sounded toneless as if he were totally disinterested in the questioners or the world around him.

Getting right down to business Severus asked coldly, "Did you betray the Potters location to Lord Voldemort on October 31st 1981?"

"No."

"Did you ever serve Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort either willingly or unwillingly?" asked Severus wording the question in a manner that left Black no loopholes or ways to skirt the issue.

"No."

"If you didn't betray the Potters pray tell who did?"

"Peter Petigrew."

"Impossible," muttered Severus.

"Who cast the Fidelius Charm?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Who was the secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Not according to Albus," came Severus's enraged response. He didn't trust the headmaster as far as he could throw him but if Sirius had indeed not been the secret keeper, why did Dumbledore allow the Ministry to assume that he was?

"Why did the Potters change secret keepers? The Order was led to believe that you were secret keeper for the Potters."

"Albus suspected that their was a traitor in our midst so James and I staged an argument in front of the whole Order no less to convince you lot."

"Why was it so imperative that the Dark Lord not discover the Potters location?" Severus of course had his suspicions that it was because of that blasted prophecy but he wanted to hear it for himself.

Draco's eyes were glued to Black. This whole interrogation was turning out to be rather fascinating.

"a prophecy was made and Albus took it to mean that Harry was 'the chosen one' so those members truly loyal to the Order did our level best to protect the Potters and their young son."

A light bulb went off in Severus's mind. 'If he knows the full contents of the prophecy made so long ago I've got to find out, because there's no way in hell that Dumbles will volunteer the information.'

Snape took grate care to word the question in just the right way. If he wasn't careful then the mutt might reveal the prophecy in it's entirety before I can secure an oath from everyone here. "Do you know the prophecy in its entirety?"

"Yes."

Looking deadly serious Severus made eye contact with everyone in the room save for Harry. It would be a wasted effort, Harry could no longer truly look you in the eyes. Instead he studied the boy's face for a moment before moving on.

Draco was a bit wierded out by the sheer ferocity in his god-father's eyes.

"Before I pose the next question I will require an oath from each of you not to reveal what you are about to here to anyone outside this room unless absolutely necessary."

A smug smile flitted across Harrys face.

Is it going to be this easy to learn the full prophecy?

Severus was the first to make the oath. He raised his wand stating "I swear upon my life and magic that I will not reveal the contents of the prophecy to anyone outside this room unless I am left no choice but to do so. So mote it be." A blindly bright white light enclosed Severus, then just as quickly as it had come it disappeared.

Wesley Smythe looked stunned. Severus Snape would never place himself in such a precarious situation unless their weren't any other options. Whatever the prophecy might hold must be deadly serious. Why else would the master potions brewer risk the breaking of a oath like that?

Reluctantly Wesley gave his oath. Shortly, Harry and Draco followed suit.

"Now that the requisite oath taking is out of the way, it's high time that we find out the exact nature of the prophecy that Dumbles so willingly risked your neck for."

"You aren't implying what I think you are Severus? Surely the old man wouldn't put the life of a helpless toddler in danger intentionally." Said Smythe in utter disbelief.

Severus didn't answer the Barrister opting instead to ask Black. "What does the prophecy say?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Doing his level best to hide and suppress the shock that he felt at the wording of the prophecy Severus said, "The Veritaserum is beginning to ware off. I have one further question to ask, but I would definitely prefer that you be fully cognizant of your surroundings and present situation before I do so."

A vindictive smirk crossed Severus' face.

A/N:

! I am just that evil.

All of these questions and more will be answered in the next chappie: What is Severus playing at? What's up with Harry? What steps will Wesley Smythe take to ensure that Sirius gets the proper treatment and justice? Can't say more lest I let the cat out of the bag.

Much to my displeasure I've got a term paper to write for my senior English class, so it might be a week or two before the next chappie is online. Was this chappie everything you expected? Remember that they haven't left the prison yet, the dementors may still reek havoc yet.

More will be revealed bout Sirius' mind set and how he warms up or not to Harry.

PS: I'm aiming for the beataed version to be online in a few days. It all depends, of course, entirely upon how much time they'll have to work on fixing my mistakes and just how much work they'll have to do to straighten out my lovely grammar. lol


	40. Chapter 40 bk 2 chapter 19 Dementors

Blind Faith

Bfsh

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, if I did then Severus wouldn't have been such a jerk to Harry during OOTP. The quote found in this chappie came from one of MLK Jr.'s many speeches.

Warning: I've been unable to contact either of my beatas today, forgive the spelling in the meantime.

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to review guys. It's always a pleasure to read them. To the anonymous reviewer, remember that if you're not logged in I can't reply; thanks for the tips especially the one bout Ms. Being the proper address. Though you didn't have to sound so arrogant you know.

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

Bk 2 chapter nineteen: Dementors

Doing his level best to hide and suppress the shock that he felt at the wording of the prophecy Severus said, "The Veritaserum is beginning to ware off. I have one further question to ask, but I would definitely prefer that you be fully cognizant of your surroundings and present situation before I do so."

A vindictive smirk crossed Severus' face. Severus waited impatiently for Black to snap out of it.

Sirius's blank expression turned into one of fury at his predicament. Severus bloody Snape towered over him like a vulture.

With a dangerous glint in his eye Severus asked, "If you cared so deeply for your friends then why was your first reaction to their deaths that of vengeance? Lily and James picked you as Harry's godfather, trusting you to place his safety above all else, did they not."

Foolishly Black replied, "Of course they did but-"

"But what?"

"I was the only one who knew everything that was going on at the time. I had to stop him," came Sirius's arrogant retort.

"Why didn't you hand him over to your fellow Aurors?"

"I did more than you ever did to protect the Potters Snivelous! While you were cowering at Moldy shorts feet some of us were actually doing something productive you know."

Draco sniggered.

"Like getting sent to Azkaban," quipped Snape.

Blushing a bright red Sirius stated, "You weren't their Snape. You didn't see…"

Coolly Severus replied, "I didn't have to be their to witness the sheer destruction that occurred. I was to busy trying to gain useful information from the dark side."

"Fat lot of luck that did."

"The dark lord never trusted any of us enough to reveal his plans in full. He only told us enough information necessary to do his bidding. He was a paranoid bastard. He kept his large scale attacks pretty close to the vest, that way if any of us turned traitor his opposition wouldn't smash his plans to smithereens. I was amongst his most trusted inner circle death eaters, and he still kept me pretty much ignorant of the planned ►annihilation of the boy who he believed at that time to be his greatest enemy. I was powerless to stop him…"

"I knew it. You were the spy that Dumbledore had feared in the Order weren't you."

"No you fool. I infiltrated the Dark Lords forces under Dumbledore's orders, if you must know."

"Funny how we never gained wind of a majority of the large scale raids until it was too late."

"You imbecile. Just because the headmaster didn't share the Intel with you doesn't mean a damn thing. Their was a traitor in the Order after all. He couldn't risk filling everyone in every time we managed to throw the plans of the madman's schemes out the window now could we."

"Ahem," Wesley Smythe cleared his throat loudly. The animosity between the two men before him was so thick that he could cut it with a knife. "It'd be much appreciated if the two of you could act your age for once. If you intend upon this meting being at all productive then stop acting like three year olds."

Harry couldn't resist asking, "Were you the one to find me in the rubble?"

Meeting the lifeless gaze of his godson Sirius responded, "I was."

"If you went after the rat, were you the one who left me lying on the Dursleys doorstep like a bottle of milk," asked Harry coldly.

"No, just as I was leaving Hagrid arrived. He said that he was to take you under Dumbledore's orders of course. I loaned him my motor bike. If he had revealed the old man's orders to me in their entirety I would've never handed you over to him I swear!"

"Oh really," said Harry bitterly. "Of course you would've. You cared more about taking revenge on my parent's murderer than you cared for my well being."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, but you couldn't wait to do so. You seem more Slytherin than you'll ever admit too. You might've been the first Black to wind up in Gryffindor but you possess all of the worst traits of my house."

"You don't understand…" protested Sirius vehemently. "Hagrid is a gentle soul. He would protect you with his life. You were in safe hands. After seeing what he did to Lily and James I couldn't let their murderer walk."

"Then why not turn him into the authorities?"

"The wizarding world believed me to be his secret keeper. They were going to suspect me of committing the deed no matter what I said."

"Surely Dumbledore would have had your back," said Smythe.

"Yeah right," scoffed Sirius. "He's left me to rot in this hell whole for eleven years."

"It seems as though the old man has committed almost as many atrocities as Voldemort himself. He hides behind the grandfatherly exterior. Its sad how many people didn't even bat an eye when he placed the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts. I struggled under the yolk of two masters during the first war though I did not realize it at the time," stated Severus seriously.

"I do believe we've covered all of the necessary questions for the time being Mr. Black," said Smythe. "I'm confident that we've got enough irrefutable proof from your questioning to be getting on with. Later on this evening you will be receiving a visit from the Head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour, he'll rehash everything that we already covered and more."

"Gee aren't I popular today."

"Hardly," sneered Severus.

Feeling it prudent to interrupt the two men before they could begin arguing yet again Smythe said, "Until your trial you will either be housed at the Ministry in a holding cell or put under house arrest during the duration of your trial. I'd advise you not to attempt an escape once this has occurred. I wouldn't put it past Fudge to order the dementors to kiss you on the spot as a protective measure of course. I will do my best to ensure that you get a fair trial."

"Thank you for your help Mr. Smythe," said Sirius gratefully. "But what may I ask got you interested in my case in particular?"

"My primary investigation of your imprisonment came about because my client requested that I look into it, though I digress that upon my discovery that the ministry violated your legal rights as a pureblooded heir I became intrigued. Given the corrupt nature of the current Minister I fear that the only way to insure you get a proper trial is to come at it from the angle of the wrongly imprisoned Head of an Ancient and Most Noble House of Black being unjustly imprisoned. We may very well be reduced to using your family's blood status as a bargaining chip in order for you to receive a fair trial."

"Do whatever is necessary though I do request that you avoid ascertaining my freedom by way of my ancestry alone if at all possible."

"Will do," came the Barrister's reply. "As a famous Civil Rights Activist once said; injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere."

"I'd best be off; there's much left to be done," said the Barrister. "Now it's time for me to do what I do best. A trip to the offices of Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour is in order. I'll be in touch later on this evening, Severus."

"If you have any news, you know where to reach me," said the potions master shaking Smythes hand firmly.

Sss

Harry heard the scraping of chair legs against the stone floor as the middle-aged Barrister got to his feet. Followed shortly by the opening of the heavy oak door. Hearing the tell-tale sound of a door closing Harry sussed that Smythe had left the four of them alone. This was not good.

Draco couldn't curve his curiosity any longer, so the blond asked Black a question that he had been dying to find out the answer to since he met his distant cousin earlier that morning. The blond didn't consider the ramifications of doing so beforehand. "Why did you run away from home at sixteen?"

"W-what?"

"mum use to tell me stories of the Black family history, but she never saw fit to confide in me why you made such a rash decision to leave home without a place of refuge."

Severus glowered at Draco.

"Manors, Draco," admonished Severus. It had been rumored that Sirius's home life hadn't exactly been idle, though Draco had no way of knowing that. Draco wasn't usually this rude.

What's gotten into him?

To Severus's astonishment Black answered Draco. "My family expected me to be sorted into Slytherin, when I wound up in Gryffindor they were less than pleased to say the least, however, their ire only grew when they found out that I had inherited a coveted dark talent but outright refused to use such a gift purely for dark purposes…"

Draco knew better than to pry any further.

"It's high time I have a moment alone with Black, boys. Wait in the hall."

"Yes sir," said Harry eagerly. 'Black might be my godfather but until he stops treating me like I'm stupid I refuse point blank to hold a civilized conversation with the man'.

"Alright," said Draco reluctantly.

Unfolding his cane Harry got to his feet and quickly located the door. "Come on Draco, you heard him. Unless you want to get in the middle of their firefight, in that case, stay right where you are and enjoy the show."

"What are you on about Harry," inquired Severus. "We will be holding a civilized conversation; that's how adults settle their differences."

"Uh-huh," said Harry, disbelief written all over his face.

As Harry and Draco beat a hasty retreat they couldn't help but hear what Severus said next. "If you seek to gain a modicum of the boy's trust then you must cease talking to him like he's an invalid."

The door slammed shut before the two Slytherins could overhear anything further.

"Draco," whispered Harry trying to keep his voice low just in case the auror was around.

"What?"

"I was under the impression that we were to have an honor guard outside the door," said Harry sarcastically.

"Looks like Shacklebolt's doing a fine job," said Draco sarcastically. "Considering that he's no where in sight."

"Typical."

"At least we can speak freely now," came Harry's response.

"Yeah."

"What'd you think of him," asked Harry curiously.

"He seems nice enough; mum always said he was the sanest of her relatives apart from Andy and her daughter that is."

"Whatever," mumbled Harry noncommitally.

"What do you think," asked Draco.

" Merlin. He talks to me as if I'm three."

"He's probably still in shock. After all, he hadn't heard of your disability until he met you," said Draco defensively.

"That's still no excuse."

"True, but you've got to understand that some of the more um-traditional wizarding families don't know how to react to people who have a disability you know."

"The same can be said for some muggles. It still doesn't excuse their behavior in my book."

"I agree," soothed Draco. "But there is still much that you don't know about our way of life. Some of the more outlandish people just don't know how to handle the situation. Back years ago it was very common place for the handicapped to be hidden away and not talked about in polite conversation. Though Black didn't seem the type, if you ask me. He was in shock."

"Okay, I'll give him a chance, but he's got to be the one to make the first move."

In an attempt to cheer up his friend Draco changed the subject to something that the raven-haired boy never seemed to grow tired of, Quidditch.

Draco counted it a success until the conversation stalled as the air grew colder around them.

"Bloody hell. It's freezing!" cursed Draco.

"Do you kiss your mum with that mouth?"

"Shut it you."

Harry fell silent, unable to play a part in one of their favorite pastimes, playful bantering, as a feeling of utter despair came over him. He felt as if he'd never be happy again.

"Draco," came Harry's frightened hiss. "What's the matter? What do you see?"

Draco grabbed Harry's arm in terror as the lamps alighening the walls went out.

"The lamps…they flickered out."

A feeling of utter despair washed over the two as they were surrounded by four dementors on either side, though the boys didn't know what the hideous creatures were at the time.

Draco watched in horror as his friend collapsed to the ground. It looked as if he were having some kind of fit.

Harry landed roughly on the stone floor hitting his head as he went down. He heard a female screaming then a inhuman voice saying, "Stand aside silly woman."

Harry knew no more.

A/N: Will Severus get their in time? Read the next chappie to find out.

Feedback would be appreciated bout the whole dementor thing. Was it clearly depicted? Since Harrys in Azkaban and the wards are making his 'second sight' go all wonky he couldn't sense the approach of the dementors. The description of the guards of Azkaban was intentionally vague.


	41. Chapter 41 bk 2 chapter 20 the Ministry

Blind Faith

A/n: Congratulations to ComicalEpiphanies for submitting the eighth hundredth review. Yay. I've finally broken the 20k word count. Thank you guys for sticking with me thus far.

This chapter is largely nonlinear but necessary to the plot. Rest assured that your questions will be answered next chapter. I apologize for not having responded to your reviews individually as I always do. Individual responses should be sent just as soon as I've posted this. ^^

Disclaimher: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be attending college through state scholarships.

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

Bfsh chapter twenty: the Ministry of Magic

Twenty minutes previously:

Sss

Wesley Smythe exited the interrogation room closing the door quietly behind him. Looking around the Barrister noticed that the African-American Auror recruit was no longer at his post. Thinking nothing of it the attorney strode briskly down the corridor towards the main entrance to the prison. Opening said door, the man was hit with a blast of frigid air. His steps quickened. If he never saw this retched place again then he could die content in the knowledge that only the guilty were incarcerated within, after today that is.

Taking a moment to seek out the guard station Smythe hurriedly approached the young female Auror…her name was Tonks or something equally as strange I think. "How may I help you? I trust that your visit was a profitable one."

"Yes. Thanks for asking," came his curt reply. No need to give out unnecessary details.

"If I'm not mistaken, then two boys accompanied you here, will they be returning with Professor Snape?"

Smythe nodded.

"I presume that you were here to handle legal matters, if you're headed to the Ministry then you needn't use the boat to return to a location where you can safely Apparate. There's an Apparation zone that one can use to reach the Ministry if you know the password."

Intrigued the man asked, "Where is the destination that one must visualize?"

"There's a muggle street that leads to the visitors entrance, it's essential that you picture the place specifically because like I said before, you can only Apparate to the Ministry for safety reasons."

"Okay, thanks for your assistance Ms. Tonks…I'd best be off."

Putting a hand out to stop him the younger witch said, "You can't see the Apparation zone with the naked eye, one must know where it is, for security purposes of course. Follow me."

They walked in utter silence until the bubble gum pink haired witch stopped abruptly.

"Here we are."

"You've been a great help Ms. Tonks. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Smythe giving the young Auror a broad smile.

"Just stand right here," said Tonks slyly pointing to a rocky area that looked exactly like every other spot of gray rock on the dreary fortress. "All you've got to do is wave your wand before Apparating and say, Frodo lives, three times. Then remember the three D's and you're good to go."

"What do you think I am daft or something?"

Tonks tossed her hair flirtatiously and said, "Of course I don't. You're far to fetching of a bloke for that to ever work on you, but that doesn't stop me from trying, now does it?"

Unable to restrain himself from speaking any longer, Smythe said, "You remind me of your cousin a bit. The Marauders were quite the pranksters in their time at Hogwarts. It looks like you've inherited your cousin's love of pranking."

Tonks blanched.

"How do you…know that I am a Black?"

"That's classified information. If I told you then I'd have to kill you," said Wesley giving her a wink.

"Oh really?"

"You betcha."

It had been years since Wesley had even thought of a woman in that way. Ever since his beloved wife Marian had passed away five years ago.

Curiosity getting the better of him Smythe asked, "If I were to tell you that one Sirius Black just might be innocent after all what would you say?"

Silently berating himself for letting his mouth get the better of him Smythe could only hope that the young Auror would keep this conversation between the two of them. After all it wasn't at all in his nature for things to just slip out like that. Attorney-client privileges wouldn't allow him to afford such mistakes. 'Merlin. What's happening to me?'

"In truth, I never believed that he did it. My cousin and my mother Andromeda Black were blasted off the tapistry by Aunt Walberga because they refused to follow her wishes. My mum and Sirius refused to conform to the Black family ways and the rest as they say is history."

Letting out a sigh of relief Wesley said, "As nice as our conversation has been, I'd best be off to the Ministry. Here's my card, if you are ever in need of my services give me a floo call."

Tonks reached her hand out and eagerly accepted the proffered card.

"Have a safe trip. Oh by the way, I wasn't pulling your wand when I said that you could only Apparate to the Ministry from the Apparation point."

"Never thought that you were."

Sss

Wesley Smythe appeared out of thin air on a dingy street that contained several rather shabby-looking offices, a pub and an overflowing dumpster. You would think that the Ministry of Magic would flaunt their power by making the surrounding area a bit more grandiose considering the usual clientele that frequents the Ministry on most days.

Taking a moment to adjust to the highly unpleasant sensation of one's stomach running out of your ears (that goes hand in hand with apparition) Wesley had the time to ponder the conversation that he had with a certain auror trainee.

Questions kept running through the Barrister's head like, If Marian were still alive what would she say? Though the Barrister at Law would never be able to answer such philosophical questions like those, he could at least put his mind at ease by remembering what Marian had told him all those years ago as she lay on her deathbed.

'When I'm gone don't you ever forget to live. I fully expect that over time you'll find another and that's perfectly acceptable to me dear. I'll always love you, but you've got to promise me that you will move on once I'm gone.'

Shaking his head once to rid himself of the depressing memories of all those years ago Wesley Smythe strode towards the alleyway where the entrance to the Ministry lay with a spring in his step.

His journey finally came to an end, when the old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass, came into sight at long last. Incidentally the telephone booth stood before a heavily graffitied wall which sported sayings like "All hail the hand" written in neon green mind you…teens these days.

He opened the telephone-box door and stepped inside the cramped space closing the door behind him. The telephone apparatus, which was hanging crookedly from the wall as though a vandal had tried to rip it from the wall would definitely be a deterrent to any erstwhile muggles. Anyone who didn't know what to do would naturally assume that the telephone booth was out of order given the looks of the thing.

Wesley groaped in the darkness for the receiver. It was surprising just how little light filtered in through the cracked glass of the door once it was closed.

"Ah here it is…blast it all. What's the code again?" muttered the Barrister to himself. It was obvious to anyone watching that a Ms. Tonks sure did a number on the normally sharp Barrister.

"Get it together old man. You're not a sixteen-year-old boy anymore seeing a hot chick for the first time," muttered Wesley harshly to himself.

Squinting at the receiver Wesley dialed the numbers 62442. The thought crossed his mind that his late wife being muggle raised had once told him that this sequence of numbers was in fact not chosen at random, but instead stood for the word magic.

As the dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not from the receiver in Smythe's hand, but as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman were standing right beside him.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Wesley Smythe, Barrister at Law, here for a meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There was a click and a rattle, and Wesley saw something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. He picked it up: it was a square silver badge with Wesley Smythe, top secret meeting on it. He pinned it to the front of his suit as the female voice spoke again.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Since this was Wesley's first time getting to the Ministry via these rather peculiar means, he used the altogether new experience of his descent into the Ministry to clear his head of all thoughts concerning the fairer sex. The floor of the telephone box shuddered. He was sinking slowly into the ground. Wesley watched apprehensively as the pavement seemed to rise up past the extremely grimy glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over his head. Then he could see nothing at all; he could hear only a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. The thought crossed his mind whether this was how his client one Mr. Harry Potter felt all the time before he began to develop his 'second sight'. After about a minute, though it felt much longer to Wesley, a chink of golden light illuminated his feet and, widening, rose up his body, until it hit him in the face and he had to blink to stop his eyes from watering.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box sprang open and Wesley Smythe eagerly exited the cramped box.

'Wow! I must acquiesce that when you enter the Ministry of Magic through the visitor's entrance it provides you with a whole different view of the place.' thought Mr. Smythe bemusedly.

He was standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them which were Wesleys usual mode of transportation when he had legal business to take care of at the Ministry. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. (The Fountain of Magical Breatherin was Lucius Malfoy's birth child. The conniving oath of a man had created such a design in order to please the current Minister of the time so that he could gain an all excess pass to all of the information that his little heart desired. The whole idea was a despicable one, though in theory it sounded good, donating money to St. Mungo's that is). Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard.

Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

He joined the throng, wending his way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; still others were reading the Daily Prophet while they walked. As he passed the fountain Wesley saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small smudged sign beside it read:

ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.

He stepped out of the stream of Ministry employees heading for the golden gates. Seated at a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying Security, a badly shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked up as the Barrister approached and put down his Daily Prophet.

"I'm here to see Rufus Scrimgeour about a private matter."

"Step over here," said the wizard in a bored voice.

Wesley walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Wesley's front and back.

"Wand," grunted the security wizard at Wesley, putting down the golden instrument and holding out his hand expectantly.

Wesley Smythe produced his wand all be it reluctantly. The wizard dropped it on to a peculiar looking brass instrument, which resembled a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing on it.

"Thirteen inches, unicorn hair core, been in use twenty-three years. That correct?"

"Correct," said Wesley shortly. He had been standing here dithering around long enough thank you very much.

"I keep this," said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting the wand at Wesley.

"Thank you."

Just as the grumpy desk clerk looked on the verge of saying something further to delay Wesley a familiar face interrupted the security wizard.

"Thank you, Eric," said the man firmly,. Wesley recognized the bloke's face from somewhere. He was a recent client of his…a Mr. Weasley.

Wesley asked politely, "So how's it been going at the Ministry Arthur?"

"Same as usual," replied Mr. Weasley in kind.

"I trust that the whole incident with that rogue car of yours has been straightened up after our chat the other day?"

"Yes, thank you for your advice on the subject." said Arthur. Since it was no secret that the news had gotten around the Ministry Arthur continued, "It was beginning to cause me no end of problems at work.; however can I repay you for helping me save my job?"

"No payment is needed," said Wesley kindly. What the seasoned Barrister did not say was that it was the least he could do for his client had asked him to fix that little problem.

"I hate to run, but I've got a meeting to get to," said Smythe.

"And I have got a flying motorcycle to deal with," said Mr. Weasley.

"Sounds most intriguing," muttered Wesley under his breath.

Jostled slightly by the crowd, Wesley followed Arthur Weasley through the gates into the smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. Wesley and Arthur Weasley joined the crowd around one of them. Nearby, stood a big bearded wizard holding a large cardboard box which was emitting rasping noises.

Wesley couldn't help but over here their conversation given Arthur's close proximity.

"All right, Arthur?" said the wizard, nodding at Arthur Weasley.

"What've you got there, Bob?" asked Arthur Weasley, looking at the box curiously.

"We're not sure," said the wizard seriously. "We thought it was a bog-standard chicken until it started breathing fire. Looks like a serious breach of the Ban on Experimental Breeding to me."

With a great jangling and clattering a lift descended in front of the group cued in front of the line of lifts; the golden grille slid back and Wesley followed by Arthur Weasley stepped into the lift with the rest of the crowd. And as fate would have it, Wesley found himself jammed against the back wall.

The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while the same cool female voice Wesley had heard in the telephone box rang out again.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The lift doors opened. Wesley glimpsed an untidy-looking corridor, with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls. One of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty from the throng of packed bodies and disappeared down the corridor.

Glancing Arthur's way Wesley stated, "As you know, my law office caters to a diverse clientele, hence the need for it to occupy space in a muggle building. The point is that the lifts run by magic sure do run a heck of a lot smoother than their muggle counterparts do. If you ever find yourself in need of my services in the future then you should definitely take a trip to my office and give the lifts a try."

Positively bouncing in excitement at the prospect Arthur said, "Thanks for your generous offer. Will do."

The doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again and the woman's voice announced:

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center."

Once again the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time, several paper aero planes swooped into the lift. Wesley stared up at them as they flapped idly around above his head; they were a pale violet color and he could see Ministry of Magic stamped along the edge of their wings.

"Thank Merlin that they replaced owls with inter-departmental memos," Arthur muttered to himself.

As the lift clattered upwards again the memos flapped around the lamp swaying from the lift's ceiling.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

When the doors opened, two of the memos zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead as they darted around it.

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."

"S'cuse," said the wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken and he left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos. The doors clanged shut yet again.

"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

Everybody left the lift on this floor except for Arthur Weasley, Wesley, and a witch who was reading an extremely long piece of parchment that was trailing on the floor. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upwards again, then the doors opened and the voice made its announcement.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"What a coincidence," remarked Arthur as the three people left on the lift disembarked.

"Indeed," said Wesley. "I'd best be off, lest I be late to my meeting with the Head of the Auror Department."

"What in the world do you have to discuss with him?"

"I'm afraid that that stays between my client and myself," retorted Wesley with a laugh. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you."

And with that Wesley walked down the corridor having no idea just how much danger his black haired client was in at the present time.

A/N: To all of my loyal readers:

First I want to apologize for the lack of updates over the last seven months. A lot has been going on in real life for me, some of it positive and the rest not so. I've started my freshmen year of college and it's going fabulously. Though admittedly it's been a learning curve since I am a blind college student after all. I've also been dealing with some cardiac problems. Though the updates may take a while I Will. Never. Abandon. The. fic.

I do realize that this chapter is largely a filler one, but I wanted to explore Wesley's past a bit before we got back to Harry and his dire situation. In addition, the plot needed to be developed a bit more on the handling of Sirius's situation, but I felt that adding both the conversation with Scrimgeour and a meeting with a reporter whom we all know, just wouldn't mesh well with one another. As usual, please let me know if the format comes out looking all jacked up. Otherwise I can't fix it.

On a brighter note, the nine hundredth reviewer will get the privilege for their opinion to be under advisement on whether or not I'll write a two shot depicting Wesley's conversation with Rufus Scrimgeour and a meeting with a certain reporter or not. I've already made up my mind on that score but it's partially up to said reviewer.


	42. Chapter 42 bk 2 chapter 21 Temporary Ins

Blind Faith

A/N: Thanks a million for all of the reviews that you took the time to submit! Especially considering that I left my readers waiting on tenterhooks for quite some time. Yet again, I humbly apologize for that…but real life can be a real bitch some times as I'm sure you can understand. Review responses will be up ASAP! I just finished my first round of finals in my college career! *raises wine glass in a toast for all of those who are jubilant that it's winter break*!

Some of you rightly surmised that Tonks was a bit ooc last chapter and you weren't wrong. Just wait and see…all will be revealed in time.

Bfsh

Disclaimer: If I had full ownership of Harry then he would have never gotten married to Ginny at the conclusion of the seventh book! Remember, all formatting problems are indeed mine. Please inform me if there are any iissues in this chapter so that I can fix them.

Bk 2 Chapter 21: Temporary Insanity

"The lamps…they flickered out."

A feeling of utter despair washed over the two as they were surrounded by four dementors on either side, though the boys didn't know what the hideous creatures were at the time.

Draco watched in horror as his friend collapsed to the ground. It looked as if he were having some kind of fit.

Harry landed roughly on the stone floor hitting his head as he went down. He heard a female screaming then an inhuman voice saying, "Stand aside silly woman."

Harry knew no more.

Sss

Severus heard a thud. It sounded uncannily like whatever the source of the ruckus was just happened to be occurring right on the other side of the oak interrogation room door. And if there's any certainty in life it's that whenever Harry and Draco are together you grow to expect the extraordinary. Because my so-Harry just doesn't know when to call it quits! His actions are more reminiscent of someone who has been sorted into Godric's house than his own house affiliation 95% of the time.

Turning his attention from Black towards protecting his own Severus said, "Black, I trust that I'm not losing my sanity from what little exposure to the dementors I've acquired thus far, and that I wasn't the only one to hear something untoward just now?"

"Huh," replied Black mockingly. "You can't lose what you never had."

"Oh grow up Black," sneered Severus. "If you ever wish for Harry to give you a modicum of respect then it's essential that you cease acting like a school boy."

Sufficiently cowed Sirius said, "Do you want to take a look or should I?"

"Considering that, in the eyes of the Ministry, you are still a convict perhaps it's prudent that I be the one to do the investigating."

Despite his brazened words Severus was marginally unprepared for what lay on the other side of the door.

Opening the door Severus looked on in abject horror as a dementor began to lower itself onto Harry. Severus's wand was in his hand in a flash. Only having seconds to spare Severus fought back the demons of his past in a valiant attempt to dredge up a happy memory to combat the dementors with.

"What's taking you so long? We don't have all day…"

"Shut up," snapped Severus. "I'm trying to concentrate here."

But all Severus could think about was 'it's my fault. Petunia is going to skin me alive once she hears that I nearly got her son kissed.'

'Cut it out' admonished Severus internally.

With a great deal of effort Severus pictured Petunia's expression of jubilation this Christmas when he got down on one knee and proposed to her giving her the ring.

Brandishing his wand Severus held onto the memory for dear life and cast "Expecto Patronum!"

Draco, having managed to stay conscious from sheer will power alone, watched in fascination as his god-father cast a fully caporial Patronus, which is no small feat of magic, but what shocked the Slytherin back into reality (bringing his thoughts back from the horrors of his childhood at the hands of his so-called father) was the form that his Patronus became. Contrary to popular belief Severus's Patronus wasn't as transparent and telling of a form as a bat, instead the mist that erupted from the Head of Slytherins wand was a fox. Draco pushed up from the floor attempting to sit up to better see Severus's Patronus dispatch the dementors but his arms were still shaking too badly to support his own weight. He still got to watch on as the white fox chased the fleet of dementors back to their proper positions on the island.

Once the dementors were a safe distance away from his charges Severus knelt down beside Harry to check his vital signs. Letting out a sigh of relief Severus reassured Draco, "He's alive, though unconscious. After I cast the prerequisite diagnostic spells on him that'll ensure that he's stable enough to be transported back to Hogwarts, I'll activate the emergency port key and give it to you. You'll arrive at the hospital wing a little worse for wear since some imbecile saw fit to send dementors to attack Harry, but you'll be under Madam Pomfrey's ministrations."

"I'm perfectly fine thank you very much," said Draco in a vain attempt to persuade Severus otherwise.

"Then prove it," baited Severus trying to prove to Draco that he was anything but. "If you have the strength to get to your feet and still have the gross moter skills to retrieve my ink potfrom the table in the interrogation room then I'll make alternative arrangements for you." Severus was bluffing of course, but his God-son couldn't tell the difference. "Oh yeah, while you're at it I'd appreciate it if you cordially invite Black to join us in the corridor for a long overdue chat."

Draco leveraged himself to his feet though he was wobbling too much to walk anywhere. The blond manage the tremendous feat of making it within arm's length of Severus before he fell. Fortunately for Draco Severus had the forethought to expect that something like this would occur managed to maneuver his arms so that he could catch the boy before his head hit the stone floor.

Severus having taken the time to know each of his Slytherins intimately knew that taking the approach of saying something along the lines of "I told you so" to Draco just wouldn't work, but it was a near thing all the same.

Not inclined to let Draco and Harry out of his sight for even a secondSeverus compromised by casting a cushioning charm on the spot of floor that Harrys prone form lay on and he picked Draco up placing him alongside his surrogate brother before getting to his feet to fetch his ink pot and the mutt himself. Draco violently protested to being carried "like a toddler" as he put it, though Severus paid him no mind.

Sticking his head in the doorway Severus said politely enough, "Come out here Black. We've got a situation on our hands."

"You don't say," retorted Black sarcastically.

No Mr. nice guy, it's time to play dirty. After all he's never going to listen to me unless I shock him within an inch of his life reasoned Severus. "I think that Harry's been kissed! You were adamant that you saw him as yours to care for; now it's up to you to put your money where your mouth is. Get a move on it."

Severus watched on with dry humor as Black jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process.

Once Black made it to the door his jaw dropped open in shock. "Oh my God! What in Hades happened to him?"

"A pack of dementors came at me and Harry while we were waiting on you lot to finish your super private conversation. They nearly kissed him for Merlins sake!"

"It's Harry and I; not Harry and me," admonished Severus.

"Is this really the time and place to be giving impromptu grammar lessons, Severus," asked Sirius.

"Sev's always like that. He's only trying to teach us what we need to know before we step out into the real world," defended Draco.

"Thank you for your support Draco, but I've got the situation under control."

"Oh really now," said Sirius. "As is indicative of the manner that you got me to accompany you."

"You must be feeling more under the weather than was previously thought if you think that you can get away with giving me such a prolix nick-name as Sev."

At that Sirius burst out into laughter unable to hold it in any longer.

In an effort to get the conversation back on track Severus cleared his throat ominously.

This accomplished nothing, though Sirius's gales of laughter did increase in intensity.

In an attempt to do something productive before noon Severus withdrew spare parchment and a quill from his robe pocket and began to compose a missive to Poppy explaining the situation and his own temporary absence from Hogwarts.

Dear Poppy:

As you may or may not know, Harry, Draco, our solicitor and I had reason to visit Azkaban prison this morning. Minerva saw fit to provide us an emergency port key for the duration of our journey. Thank Morgana that she did. Otherwise this trip would've been catastrophic to the wizarding world at large. Our mission was to ascertain whether the individual accused of souling Lily and James to Voldemort was in fact the culprit. The only reason that I agreed to such a thing is because young Draco threatened to use his status as Heir Regent to gain admittance to the Fortress unless I gave the go-ahead. As you are aware, Draco had full rights to make such a claim since the wizarding world practically worships the Malfoy name no matter that Draco detests it. He was willing to use his father's reputation to aid Harry with the task. As you no doubt have surmised, I had little choice but to take the necessary steps to gain permission to visit the isle and interrogate my arch-enemy. What we discovered is of little importance at the present time; what happened afterwards most assuredly is.

Whilst I was having a last word with "him" I had asked Draco and Harry to wait just outside the door for me. Naturally since Harry and Draco are Slytherin enough to eavesdrop, I warded the door to prevent them from doing so. In mid-conversation the two of us heard a thud from the other side of the door. I went to investigate the unknown disturbance only to find Harry in a dead faint with one of the guards about to administer the kiss! My heart nearly stopped. Once I sent them on their way, I made haste to the boys side. Draco was awake though he showed signs of prolonged exposure. On top of that, it was initially apparent that he was in shock due to the fact that he had just been forced to relive his worst memories. Harry on-the-other hand wasn't as lucky. I checked his vitals then proceeded to cast the usual field diagnostic spells on him. Physically he'll be fine once he's had a good dose of chocolate. Mentally and emotionally however…we'll have to wait and assess his state of mind once he wakes. You should also be aware that his 'second sight' hasn't worked since we stepped off the boat that brought us to this retched place. I suspect that this is merely due to the presence of the dementors and the strength of the unfamiliar wards (much like when he first arrived at Hogwarts), but we really can't say until he regains consciousness. I trust that once I inform his aunt that you'll save the details until she's had time to adjust to the news.

It's of utmost importance that Minerva be alerted to the contents of this letter ASAP as you can floo her. On another note, if Hedwig is devious enough to find an alternative means of accessing the hospital wing other than the double doors, which you have warded to prevent her from doing so, that you allow her admittance. Given the precarious state that Hogwarts is in at the present, Harry will need all of the protection that he can get. Yes, I do realize that Harry's pets do have a knack for getting into mischief much as their owner does, but it'll boost his spirits to see her when he awakes. I trust that you'll hold the contents of this letter in confidence save for Minerva.

Sincerely,

Severus T. Snape

"Who were you writing too, Petunia? It took you ages to finish it," said Draco. Unable to restrain himself he continued, "You're beginning to remind me of a certain bushy haired student of yours every day. Your writing style today certainly points to that."

"If you must know, I was writing to our resident medi-witch so that she is aware of your predicament and your overall health."

Draco blushed.

"I'm fine," whined Draco. "Can't I go to the tower and rest instead?"

With a sigh of exasperation Severus replied, "If I felt that you were in any state to take care of yourself and were sure that you'd ask one of the prefects to provide you with a regular supply of chocolate then I'd consider it, but I know you to well dragon."

With a tap of the wand Severus had the letter to Poppy neatly rolled up and sealed from prying eyes.

"Since you're feeling a mite better than when I first laid eyes upon you, Draco, you can have the privilege of delivering my missive to Madam Pomfrey."

That brought a smile to Draco's lips. It wasn't every day that a lowly second year like himself was allowed to make a personal delivery for Severus.

"Thanks Professor," said Draco gratitude audible in his words. "But if I may ask, if I hadn't been conscious then how were you planning to update Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'll never tell. It's a trade secret," said Severus playfully.

"Draco would you like to be the one to activate the port key?"

"Yes sir."

"Just give it a tap with my wand. It'll activate one minute after you've done so. Place your brother's finger onto the china cup and don't forget the letter. If you do then it'll be five points from Slytherin. So whilst you might be embarrassed about me finding you in your present condition you best heed my warning. I only gave her the intimate details because as your medi-witch she needs to be aware of the situation."

"Yes sir. Wouldn't dream of it."

"Watch your cheek if you please."

"What are you my mother or something?"

"I'm serious. Don't test me."

"No you're not, I am," said Sirius.

"Just because you've wasted nearly a decade of your life away inside this hellhole doesn't mean that you have cause to act like a juvenile. I expected better of you."

"See yeh."

Draco had no inclination to stick around and listen to the adults blather on and act like five year olds so he hastily touched the tip of Severus's wand to the cup; before the port key could whisk him and Harry away, the blond returned Severus's wand to him.

With a wry smile Draco's parting words were, "Good luck catching the bastard who tried to off Harry. You'll never manage if you don't put an end to your new found immaturity."

Chasened by Draco's uncannily mature words Severus said, "You're right. Though old school boy rivalries die hard. A prime example of one such case that'll bring it close to home for you is Harry's antipathy towards Damien Thorne. Though Thorne most certainly is no saint, I sus that your little group isn't adverse to provoking him on occasions when you've got nothing better to do."

"But he deserves it!"

"Lily and I felt much the same way when the Marauders pranked us; we gave them what they deserved. It's only years later that I came to the realization that both sides were wrong. The Marauders were bullies at times, but Lily and I were a bit malicious at times as well."

With those parting words Harry and Draco disappeared right in front of Severus's eyes. It was unsettling to say the least. Never mind that Severus knew their destination; it didn't make it any easier to watch.

"Now down to business," said Severus quite seriously. "I only have a few moments to spare, but it's important that your attitude towards Harry changes if you want to forge any kind of relationship with my so-Harry."

"Yeah, I kind of sussed that out based upon his demeanor while you lot were interrogating me."

"First off, Harry isn't James incarnate. It's high time that you stop treating him like he is. The son is not the father as indicative of young Draco's behavior. He's a better man at the tender age of twelve than Lucius will ever be."

"Draco seemed to warm right up to me. I just can't figure out why Harry seemed defensive throughout our entire conversation."

"Draco's reasons for desperately searching for a deacent role moddle ought to be obvious to you; a death eaters son often isn't well treated by the man who sired him When you're talking with Draco I strongly recommend that you steer clear of talking about Lucius or fathers in general. However, Narcissa has been a superb mother to the boy. Perhaps once you obtain your freedom you can have tea with her and get to know someone else from your family better. As for Harry, it's absolutely essential that you cease treating him like glass. He won't break. I do indeed realize that it mustn't have been easy for you to find out that your only God-son was blinded at a young age, but Harry has grown to accept it. If you don't he'll push you even further away."

"But how can I look him in the eyes? Every time I looked at his eyes I expected to see Lily's green ones looking back at me…"

"Well you'd best get over it."

"Are you quite certain that his visual impairment was in fact caused by a fatal car crash?"

"Don't you think that Dumbledore made certain that the muggle doctors knew what they were talking about? We had him removed from that muggle hospital at once. Not to say that they didn't know what they were doing, but we had to at least put forth a valiant effort to save the savior of the wizarding world's sight," retorted Severus glaring daggers at Black.

"Err… um you have heard how much Petunia detested everything to do with magic right?"

"As it turns out I grew up in a neighborhood close to theirs. Lily and I were the best of friends as you well remember. But you've got to understand, after the tragic accident Petunia changed. Who wouldn't given the circumstances?"

"What circumstances?"

"The automobile that the family was riding in caught on fire. The accident left Harry blinded, her son Dudley comatose for years, and her husband dead. If that won't change a person then nothing will. The only reason that the three of them survived was because Harry's accidental magic saved them. Even at four-years-old Harry was an exceptional wizard. He Appearated them from the confines of the burning vehicle."

Sirius was flabbergasted.

"I advise that you don't bring it up with Harry, Petunia or Dudley. It's still a bit of a sore subject. Use proper decorum if you must."

"Of course. Perhaps we ought to try and get along when we're around Harry…" trailed off Sirius.

"Good point," admitted Severus grudgingly.

Realizing just how long they'd been conversing Severus hurriedly cast a quick "tempus".

"Merlins beard! Its twelve thirty already! I've got a rogue auror to take care of."

"Leave some of the suspect for the rest of us," joked Sirius.

"I can't make any promises. If it's who I think it is, then I'll call for backup. After all, unless both of the auror trainees are involved there's at least one person on this solitary island that's got my back."

"Uh-huh."

Getting to his feet Severus said, I'm afraid that I've got to put you back in your proper place if only to please prying eyes. The solicitor that I hired for the job ought to be back soon accompanied by the Head of the Auror Department to get matters cleared up."

"Do I hear a hint of pity in your voice at the prospect of having to chain me up?"

"Not on your life would I ever pity you Black. I don't forgive so easily as all that."

"Certainly seems like it to me."

Just to prove the mutt wrong Severus just might've done up his shackles a bit tighter than necessary before slamming the door behind himself.

Sss

A/N: Originally I had planned to add five additional scenes to this chapter, but after I saw its length I decided to save them for the next one. Which assuredly will be much longer than this one. I just wanted to give all of my loyal readers an early Christmas present. Though some of you may argue that Severus should've went after the perpetrator at once, this provided me with the perfect opportunity to have Severus and Sirius come to terms with one another. And there's the little fact that Severus doesn't trust Black to ensure that Draco and Harry make it back in one piece.

Coming soon to a computer near you: Severus finds and interrogates the prime suspect, has him detained properly, has the dreaded conversation with Petunia, the three of them (Petunia, Severus, and Dudley) check on Harry and Draco's well being, and much-much more!


	43. Chapter 43 bk 2 Chapter 22 Quid Pro Quo

Blind Faith

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed your winter breaks. I know I sure did! And as always, if you find any continuity errors and/or formatting problems please let me know so that I can fix them.

Warning: Severus is in "protective dad" mode at the moment. Since he's the only solitary person on the isle capable of conducting an interrogation of the prime suspect, he'll implore interrogation tactics that many of you will consider cruel, but remember it's of utmost importance that the perp is caught post haste; after all, no one knows just for whom the suspect is working for. When I say that Severus might be a bit cruel I mean that he might revert back to his death eater days if that's what it takes to protect his own. You have been warned.

Bfsh

Disclaimer: Rowling owns everything; in comparison to her I own nothing. Nor do I own any spells derived from the movies like Lumos Solem. And I don't own the video game that some of you might recognize from this chapter either. There is a hint of which game it is if you look real closely. lol

Bk 2 Chapter 22: Quid Pro Quo

With an audible slam the heavy oak door slammed shut behind Severus, leaving Black alone with his thoughts. If you were to ask Severus why he hadn't saw fit to await the return of Smythe and Rufus Scrimgeour then all you would receive in the way of a reply is a look that would send even the fiercest of aurors fleeing for their lives. Fortunately no one interrupted him on his sweep of the prison.

Given the pressing urgency and importance that the culprit be ascertained as quickly and efficiently as possible Severus decided to try his hand at a bit of magical experimentation. Ordinarily the practice is frowned upon, but Severus didn't care a shrivel fig about proper conduct in polite society. After all most of the inhabitants of Azkaban have committed such atrocities that they can hardly be considered as such except for one and in Severus's opinion that is debatable in itself. Yes Black for all intents and purposes is innocent of the crimes against him and is by no stretch of the imagination a mass murderer, but what about that incident when he was sixteen? All that transpired in the ways of punishing Black for his idiotic prank was that he was set three months of detention with Argus Filch when his transgressions could've very well led to another contracting lycanthropy on the fangs of one Remus Lupin.

With a shake of his head Severus brought his mind back to the present and the matter at hand.

Someone had set the dementors against two second year students and Severus was determined to get to the bottom of it right here and now.

The location charm is traditionally used to point a wizard's wand in the general vicinity of an animate object…but who is to say that it isn't advocatious for tracking wizards? It can't hurt to try, right?

Laying his wand flat on his palm Severus incanted "Point me Nymphadora Tonks." And it worked right as rain. Tonks was where she should be, manning the wand check point, but Severus hadn't expected anything less. Miss Tonks was an exemplary but clumsy girl while at Hogwarts. As long as her cohort Charlie Weasley was the one to take charge of acquiring the necessary ingredients during potions class, she brewed nearly perfectly. Severus knew in his gut that she wasn't the perpetrator; she was made of sterner stuff than that.

It didn't take a genius to deduce who else was left. Considering that Tonks and Shacklebolt were the only aurors on duty at the present. Resigned to the notion that he had to apprehend Kingsley before he managed to escape off the island and interrogate him Severus cast the newly amended version of the spell yet again. "Point me Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

As luck would have it his wand pointed due west, which meant that Severus had to traipse down this corridor and take the next left down yet another interminably long corridor. The potions master was forced to halt and waste valuable time when the ruddy wand remained true to course at the end of the passageway. Not having the time to break the spell lest it stop functioning properly, Severus groped around the wall for a doorknob in the poorly lit corridor.

Severus didn't have time to lose.

After a fair amount of searching Severus's hand alight upon a metallic round object that couldn't possibly be identified as anything other than a doorknob and hurriedly but silently gave it a turn.

After being reduced to groping around like a blind man Severus gained a keener respect for Harry. Merlin there's only so much you can tolerate touching! The walls of the prison were filthy. Severus now had a new found reason to reach Kingsley as rapidly as possible so that he could cast a much needed Scourgify to rid his hands of the grit and grime that coated the walls of the prison.

Creek.

'I sure hope that he's not on the other side of the door, because then the advantage of having the element of surprise would be lost.'

As it turned out, however, all that lay beyond the door was a flight of stairs.

Once Severus reached the peak of the climb yet another blasted door stood in his way. Only this time the potions master was grateful for the brief reprieve that it gave him, because (if the maps of the prison were accurate) then this was the guard tower. This would be where the auror would be diligently filling out paper work no doubt fudging the time that he started on it as to give himself the perfect alibi.

It wouldn't be at all becoming for the prime suspect to see Severus not at his very best, so Severus cast a quick "Scourgify" before pushing the door open.

Sure enough, the dark skinned auror was bent over the only desk in the room writing. He was so involved in what he was doing that the young auror didn't even look up upon Severus's entrance. Tsk, tsk, tsk, what has the auror department come to now that Madeye has retired?

And his inattentiveness would cost the auror dearly.

Before Kingsley could even turn around Severus had his wand at the ready and cast "Cuecus Usus Umbra!" A tiny black ball shot from Severus's wand and Severus watched with a smug smile on his face as an inky black veil wrapped around the auror's eyes and head; Severus felt in his gut that if he didn't find a way to rattle the young auror then he would never get the information that he so desperately sought.

Kingsley's initial response to the sudden onset of blindness was to grab his wand off of the nearby desk frantically cast a barrage of spells ranging from "Lumos" to "Lumos Maxima" and finally "Lumos Solem!" The ladder spell was so intense that even a blind man could see it. The light that issued from Kingsley's wand ought to have shown as bright as the sun, hence when the auror failed to see such a bright light panic began to set in.

The sheer look of terror on the black man's face reminded Severus uncannily of that of Damien Thornes when Harry had cast the very same hex at the dueling club. That had been what Severus was aiming for, a way past the auror's defenses and into the man's psyche. For only then would the potions master figure out just who had set the dementors on Harry and his godson that very morning.

The auror's calm mask had shattered at last!

Severus let out an audible sigh of relief.

Now that the young auror was rather preoccupied with his current condition, the potions master could take the time to give the room a througher once over on the off chance that the room in which the young auror was using to supposedly get cracking on some very important paper work, Severus had the time necessary to see if the room contained anything that could be of use to him in his quest for some answers.

The extra time that Severus spent away from his Slytherins in order to conduct a thorough investigation was well worth anyone's ire. Yes, even Petunia's.

A wry smile could be seen on Severus's face (if the only other person in the room hadn't had a blindness hex placed upon them, but maybe that was for the best), because Severus's jubilation stemmed from spotting a jug of pumpkin juice on the nearby desk. And even the most rudimentary potions apprentice knows that Veritaserum blends rather well with pumpkin juice.

Two conjuring spells later, and the wooden desk now had two crystal goblets atop it.

In the meantime, Kingsley was working himself into a full-blown panic. It became harder and harder for the auror to draw breath; if he had been self-aware then he would have realized that he had begun to ark

Showing results for hyperventilate, but he was in no condition to make such a determination.

Feeling as if a veil were covering his eyes, the auror began to frantically claw his own face.

But it was of no use.

Nothing had worked, not the lumos that ought to have been bright enough for anyone to see; neither did attempting to remove what felt like a blindfold, wrapped around his head like you would cast during a child's game, manually.

At that stark realization all reasoning got thrown out the window.

The confident air that had practically seeped out the aurors pours only moments ago was gone now. Tears welled up in the black man's eyes and quickly streamed down his face as he lost all control.

After Severus had neatly arranged the two goblets so that he could appear to drink amicably with the auror, but not actually sip out of the contaminated cup, he carefully poured both goblets half full, and then unstoppered a small vial of clear liquid dropping three drops into the goblet closest to Kingsley.

Rationalizing his actions to himself Severus thought 'I didn't have any choice but to put the auror under the veil of darkness spell that Harry taught me; after all he isn't foolish enough to drink anything that I handed to him otherwise.'

Right before Severus's very eyes the auror began to rock to and fro making this god offal high pitched keening sound. He was falling apart in front of a man who would've once taken great pleasure in breaking a man so thoroughly, but not now.

The only thing that could gain the auror's attention would be a quick shock to the central nervous system, but Severus could not afford to cast a cruciatus in the very bowels of Azkaban. It would be ill done of him to disgrace his house and his surrogate family by doing such.

Not when a well-placed stinging hex would do the trick.

Taking a seat in the only other chair in the room Severus made a valiant attempt to get the party started by asking the auror, "Will you answer my questions willingly, auror, or will I have to obtain my knowledge by force?"

Giving the man a modest amount of time to gain his composure Severus sat stock still in the chair across from Kingsley with his hands folded neatly in his lap, but as luck would have it, the auror decided to remain mute.

"Don't make me have to resort to drastic measures. I promise you will regret it if you choose to remain silent."

The auror was sobbing to hard at this point to say anything, but Severus paid it no mind.

Growing tired of the other man's tendency to dilly-dally around Severus put his galleons where his mouth was and hit the auror with a well-placed stinging hex.

Surrounded by darkness the auror yelped in surprise opening his mouth in his startlement just enough for Severus to pour some of the spiked pumpkin juice into his mouth. Before the auror could spit it out Severus clamped his hand over the black man's mouth and nose, forcing him to swallow if he wanted to draw in a fresh breath of air.

A bemused smile crossed Severus's face as he watched the auror splutter.

In no time at all, the other man's face slackened in the all-to-familiar expression of someone who had been dosed with the most potent truth serum ever known to wizarding kind.

Not wanting to be away from his family by choice for any longer than necessary Severus got right down to business and asked a standard test question. "Who are you?"

"Kingsley Ryan Shacklebolt," said the auror in a monotone.

"Where did you go to school," asked Severus in a board tone

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Now that Severus had ensured that the truth serum was indeed in affect Severus pulled out another scroll of blank parchment and a quill so that the entire interview was on record.

For some reason Severus seemed to have the foresight to start is journey to the island with a spare bit of parchment and this was highly out of the ordinary for the man. Yes he always had an abundant supply of potions on hand but parchment not so much.

Just in case the detainee were to decide to try and make a break for it Severus placed him in a full body bind before beginning the formal interview. Not that he would get very far if he tried given his reaction to the temporary blindness. But in all fairness the man couldn't know that his visual impairment was only temporary now could he?

"What is your occupation?" Salazar, Severus hated asking redundant questions like this one just so that others who perused the interview didn't have to look it up for themselves.

"I'm employed by the Minister of Magic, Fudge, and work in the field as a trainee auror."

"When did you get on duty today?"

"Tonks and I clocked in around six A.M., why?"

Severus had never been so grateful that Veritaserum had the added bonus of making the suspect forget any questions that they might have, because Severus was not about to let the young man derail the questioning like that by posing his own questions.

Taking control of the interrogation Severus asked, "Why did you send dementors after my so-Harry?"

"I didn't."

But that couldn't be right…

Rephrasing the question Severus asked, "Why did you send the dementors away from their designated stations?"

"Because I felt that it would be in the wizarding world's best interest to do so."

"Why?"

"We-I feel that it's high time that that Malfoy spawn is separated from Harry's undue influence."

"Let me guess, Lucius had something to do with this didn't he?"

Even though that was a rhetorical question the potion and its victim couldn't distinguish the difference so he replied, "We-I can't disclose that information at the present time."

"And why not prey tale"

"I can't say."

"Tell me right fucking now!"

Growing increasingly frustrated with the man in front of him Severus asked, "Why did you and your accomplass feel it prudent to send the dementors after my God-son and his friend?"

"To prevent Draco from doing something about Lucius."

"And what do you know about that?"

"I heard from a reliable source that Malfoy would be meeting up with Narcissa to talk about what they should do concerning the debacle that took place the Christmas before last and everything else in two days' time."

Severus was furious! What would an upstanding auror recruit have to do with a child abusing death eater prick like Lucius Malfoy. It just didn't make any sense.

Choosing his words carefully Severus asked, "Why do you have a vested interest in the Malfoy family affairs?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you aiding and abetting a sycophant like him?"

It looked as if the auror was resisting the potion to the best of his abilities, but the man was no Occlumense.

"He and I shared some fundamental beliefs when I was in school, but no one else knew."

"Ah. I see."

Since it was no secret after the events that transpired under the trap door in Harrys first year, that Voldemort knew of his true lloyalties Severus felt free for the first time in a long time to let his enemies know just how he felt about their screwed up belief system.

"Lord Voldemort is no more than a Hitler wanta-be. Did you ever serve the Dork Lord?"

"I never served the Dark Lord," came Kingsleys heated reply. "Don't defile his title like that in my presence."

Severus took a long look into the aurors eyes trying to gage whether or not the potion was still clouding the man's judgment and responses to questions, and it was.

Reining the conversation back in Severus asked, "What makes you think that Lucius would give Narcissa and Draco's going-ons a second thought?"

"He knows that the brat might rat him out to the authorities."

"In case you didn't notice you are an auror and children are supposed to be able to confide in you when it comes to things like that and you are legally bound to protect them. Sending dementors to do Lucius's dirty work doesn't qualify," spat Severuss.

It took all the man had to calm himself enough to continue the interrogation, but he somehow managed to ask, "Just which of Lucius's transgressions were you aware of?"

Kingsley's face was growing redder and redder by the minute but the man was compelled to answer the question regardless. "During the Christmas of 1991 Lucius inquired if I would be willing to distract Narcissa while he had a word with Draco…it wasn't an easy task mind you."

Severus was ready to jump over the wooden desk and throttle the man right then and there, but if he did that then he would be the one who would be awaiting a hearing for attempted murder not Kingsley so he restrained the urge, just barely though.

"Just how naïve are you? I mean seriously. Come on. Lucius Malfoy is notorious for being one of the most vicious of Voldemort's followers. How could you trust that he wouldn't hurt Draco?"

"He was a good friend of mine and for the record, he was under imperius."

Severus seriously doubted that but it just wasn't worth arguing about, considering just how naive the buffoon that sat before him apparently was.

"And did you ever discover just why dear Lucius wanted some time alone with Draco?"

"He told me that he was planning to give the boy an early Christmas present one that Narcissa had forbidden him to give the boy in fact."

Knowing just how pointless it would be to point out the man's ineptitudes Severus continued the interrogation, because now that Lucius was behind it all he needed to see just what the auror was privy to when it comes to Draco's home life. "Did you ever suspect that Lucius was doing anything untoward to Draco during this time?"

"I suspected but didn't have any concrete proof. However, I can vouch for the man, when Draco left his luxurious bedroom hours later he was sporting an amulet around his neck."

"What did this amulet look like?"

"It was in the shape of a snake, but the boy never got within two meters of me so I didn't get the opportunity to look at it up close."

"Did the serpent have green eyes?"

"I think so…"

Being perplexed by the sheer naive pretense that Shacklebolt was pretending to believe concerning the events that Severus was aware of transpiring during those hours Severus was astounded that the man had ever been accepted into the elite auror core.

"When you last saw Draco that evening, did he look well?"

"He looked fine to me."

In Severus's opinion that wasn't saying very much, though he didn't betray Draco's confidence to the man and only remained silent, instead of contradicting the oath of a man.

"At what time did you depart from the manner that evening?"

"I dunno," lied the auror, but the Veritaserum that coursed through his veins wouldn't allow him to avoid telling the truth in the end. "I left the manner around 11-30 P.M."

"Very good," drawled Severus. "You finally managed to tell the truth against your will, but nevertheless. Such is the beauty of Veritaserum."

"When you last saw Draco Malfoy that evening was he still wearing the amulet?"

"Now that you mention it…he wasn't. I overheard Lucius rebuke him for doing so earlier."

"What did Lucius Malfoy say to Draco? Be specific if you know what's good for you."

"He said that the amulet wasn't intended for Draco; this seemed rather odd to me at the time."

"And why did you not see fit to ask Malfoy senior about it at a later date? After all, the whole reason that you saw the incident was because Lucius had asked you to occupy Narcissa wile he gave Draco his present." Severus's voice turned to steal on the last word.

"It just sorta slipped my mind I guess."

"You guess," roared Severus outraged.

"You didn't have any idea what that ruddy amulet could do now did you?"

"No Lucius never told me the details.

'Well at least it appears for all intents and purposes that Kingsley wasn't knowingly withholding knowledge that a child was being abused at least. Though he is still going down for attempted murder for the dementor fiasco if I have anything to do with it.'

Getting back to the topic at hand Severus asked, "What excuse did Lucius feed you this time to get you to go along with attacking two minors who were just visiting a prisoner today?"

"He didn't have to persuade me. It was for the greater good for young Harry to be gotten out of the way; his mere presence is stunting the growth of many a young wizard. Take Neville Longbottom for instance. He's a strapping young wizard who is grossly overshadowed by Potter's persona as the Boy-who-lived-to-be-a-blind-vagabond."

Severus wouldn't take the auror's shit anymore. Never mind that his last statement had to be truly believed to be the truth by the man otherwise he wouldn't have been compelled to answer the question in such a deplorable manor. But Severus didn't give a lick what the sorry excuse of a wizard thought.

Severus jumped up from his chair, knocking it over in the process, and punched the offending man in the nose.

Severus heard a very satisfying crunch.

Kingsley reeled backwards in utter shock, which was intensified because he never saw it coming.

Blood began to stream out of the auror's clearly broken nose, then stream down his face in rivers.

"Take that you piece of rubbish!"

If the female population of Hogwarts had been present to see Severus in a towering rage then a new fan club would have most certainly have been born that day (the Severus sexy and seductive potioneer's fan club) would've been legendary amongst such clubs. Perhaps it would have even surpassed Harrys resident fan club, but no one would ever know, because Severus wasn't about to put the memories in a pensive to be viewed by all unsundry.

As flustered as the man was he somehow mustered the strength to continue the questioning; though Kingsley would have more than likely preferred it if someone else were there to do so. "Since you're the world's worst excuse for an auror I'll work with the assumption that you knowingly failed to report child abuse to the authorities. I mean, seriously how could you've been as big of a dunderhead as to honestly trust Lucius to be a deacent human being. You should've never agreed to entertain Narcissa while her son was being beaten to a pulp the entire time."

"I never…"

"Save it. Your actions were at the very least neglectful. Once you overheard Lucius telling his son that the present that he told you was for his son was in fact anything but you ought to have had more sense than to believe the mann."

"For the record, when you saw Draco earlier in the evening he was wearing the amulet correct?"

Thankfully for Severus Kingsley didn't sense that he was walking right into a trap so he answered in the exact manner that the potions master was hoping he would.

"Yes. However, just before I left I heard him telling the boy that the amulet was intended to go to Harry."

"Ah-ha, so you learned that Malfoy senior had plans to send the boy-who-lived a Christmas present but you didn't even think twice about the amulet possessing dark powers did you?"

When the auror replied it sounded like he was in dire need of a handkerchief due to the blood clogging his throat from his broken nose. "Young Malfoy is Harrys fr-friend isn't he? Then wh-why did he send it to him courtesy the Malfoy family owl?"

"That's to for me to decide. If I know the two boys at all then Harry has already forgiven Draco for the events that occurred due to, some people's, inactions."

"Did you knowingly and of full clarity of mind send the guards of Azkaban after Harry and Draco?"

Unable to prevent his own mouth from betraying him he said, "Yes."

"Were you aware that Harry could have a more severe reaction to their presence given that his parents were killed in front of him?"

"I didn't even think of him when I gave the order."

In a dangerous voice Severus said, "Oh really."

"I'm telling the t-truth," retorted the black man in a high pitched voice.

"Afraid now are we? I imagine that Harry had more to fear than you; for I am only human."

"Is Nymphadora Tonks safe?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She's in her proper place."

"Where do you consider that to be?"

"She's at the wand checkpoint as I instructed her to be."

"What do you mean by that? You said that she was perfectly safe. Were you lying to me?"

"She was a feisty one. I had to put her under the imperius curse to gain her compliance. Even then she put up one hell of a fight."

"You did what!"

"I had to use the imperius curse to get her to stay put while I set the dementors on the boy."

"So you were man enough to place a young lady under a mind control curse but not man enough to handle the little spell that I placed you under eh."

"You aren't even worthy of the title junior auror, much less becoming a fully certified auror. Mark my words, you will rue the day that you were born! Anyone in their right minds will send you to reside in this very prison for the atrocity that you committed today. In fact, you used the imperius curse so I sus that you have just bought and sold your one way ticket to Azkaban for life to your own person."

"Not the way you envisioned sending your first perpetrator to prison for life eh," jeered Severus. "Instead you just confessed to using an Unforgivable Curse in addition to sending the dementors after mere children."

"One last question before I leave you to await the arrival of the Head of the Auror Department: what do you fear the most? You had best hope that it isn't blindness because Azkaban isn't exactly the most well lit prison in history. The horrors that you experience here would only have been surpassed if the muggle prison Alcatraz were still in use today."

"Ha! Don't have to answer that one."

It was evident to Severus that the Veritaserum had begun to wear off, but perhaps it was for the best; after all, it wouldn't be well done for Kingsley to still be under the influence when Rufus arrives now would it?

Kingsley's expression began to falter as fear began to creep back in all around him.

"Wh-why is the Head of the Auror Department on his way here?"

"That's classified," said Severus with a smirk on his face.

"Oh so you're just going to leave me here all by my lonesome until he gets here now are you?"

"Nope," said Severus smugly.

Kingsley swiped at the blood on his face in a vain attempt to look more presentable once his boss arrived. After all, wizards are sometimes acquitted now aren't they.

But it was a moot point. He only succeeded in smearing the blood across the rest of his face.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot one last thing; lumos!"

Kingsley looked puzzled as the spell that failed him worked like a charm for Severus.

Incredulous Kingsley demanded, "Why the fuck did that work for you when it didn't for me?"

"Ah the pure beauty of the hex is that it can only be undone by the caster."

"Now that that's taken care of you are going to follow me to one of the interrogation rooms to await the arrival ofyur soon to be former boss."

"Am I now?"

"You had better, if you don't I can always reapply the hex; only this time I won't undo it until you are tried in a court of law."

That shut him up right quick.

"Come along now."

Severus canceled the body-bind charm then prodded the auror up out of his chair paying no heed to the other man's rapid blinking after his sight had been restored after spending an hour blind.

"Expecto patronum," cast Severus. It was not widely known how those who were in the Order last time had communicated, but this served Severus well, even if the particular shape that his patronus took was cause for the buffoon next to him to snicker.

Bending low Severus whispered, "Tell Tonks to meet me outside of interrogation room one."

Severus picked up the scroll full of notes that would be just what the wizengamot needs to convict that oath of a man, (the transcript of Kingsley Shacklebolt's questioning would be delivered to Amelia Bones by a nondescript owl first thing tomorrow morning) then opened the wooden door; he never loosened the tight grip that he had on the other man's upper arm for even an instant, because just as soon as he would the prat would make a run for it.

The duo traipsed down the flight of stairs that lay before them then proceeded to the specified interrogation room. Once they arrived Severus unlocked the door using Kingsley's wand to gain entrance to an area of the prison that would in ordinary circumstances have been prohibited.

The door creaked open and Severus directed the former auror to the only seat in the room that was fit for the likes of him, then secured the prisoner.

It was only just a matter of minutes until Auror Tonks arrived. Severus made a note to himself to make sure that she had been seen by medical personnel after what had happened earlier before he left.

Sss

Petunia Dursley paced the floor anxiously. They were late. Severus promised that they would all make it back safe and sound before 1 and it was now 2-30.

What to do for lunch.

Harry and Draco would no doubt be starved once they get here. There's no telling when that'll be.

Petunia Dursley was furious!

It seemed every time that she entrusted her nephew's safety to the man something went wrong.

I shouldn't have ever given my consent for Harry to visit his God-father. He has a loving family right bloody here! I knew the risks of allowing him to visit a wizarding prison. That friend of Lily's told me time and time again about the horrors that reside on the isle; dementors.

Deciding that she had beaten herself up enough already Petunia called Dudley downstairs.

"Dudders, come downstairs."

"One more minute mum!"

"Beating Bowser isn't as important as going to Hogsmeade to fetch something to eat now is it?"

Petunia knew full well that the mention of taking a trip to Hogsmeade would do the trick, and sure enough she could hear Dudley pounding down the stairs in a hurry.

Once he reached the sitting room where Petunia was, Dudley said, "Where are Harry and Draco?"

"I have no earthly idea, but it's high time we get something for us all to eat for when they see fit to grace us with their presence."

"Can I pick what we get from the Three Broom Sticks?"

"We'll see," said Petunia placatingly.

"Pretty please," whined Dudley.

"I said we'll see and that's final."

"Alright," sighed Dudley. "But you do realize that I paused right in the middle of kicking Bowser's arse."

"Language," rebuked Petunia.

It still came as a shock sometimes when Petunia saw just how much Dudley's emotional state was behind other kids his age.

"Do you want to write a note explaining where we've gone just in case they get back while we're gone?"

Petunia was far too angry to write a coherent note to Severus at the moment and Dudley would be thrilled to write such an important note to Severus anyways.

"Sure mum," said Dudley excitedly.

sss

Severus walked up the front porch steps to the door only to find a note spellow-taped to the door.

And it read:

Mumm and I went to get you lot something to eat from the Three Broom Sticks. Be back in three shakes of a dragons tail.

The messy scrawl meant that Dudley was the one to write the letter and that troubled Severus. Apparently Petunia Dursley was extremely furious; especially since she can't take the time to bother to write a quick note to her fiancé.

Severus was in the dog house for sure now.

Deciding that he already had hacked Petunia Dursley off enough for one day, Severus thought he'd better wait on Dudley and one very enraged witch to arrive. No reason to light her fuse before he got a chance to talk it out with her by traipsing through her house like a herd of hippogriffs now is there, but the wait was a hard one. Thoughts kept running through Severus's mind like, how will she react once she finds out that her only nephew almost got kissed today? Here's how, she'll feed me to the monster in the Chamber while I'm still alive.

Sss

A/N: Hope you liked the extra-long chapter. I figured you all deserved an extra-long one since you left me such wonderful reviews. Your comments really do motivate me to write faster. Especially since I'm a full-time college student these days.

I will be quite busy over the next few weeks, but I'll do my best to post again soon, however, I've still got to learn my new schedule before the start of the semester in…10 days. Ouch. Oh I almost forgot to tell you the great news, as of this summer I will no longer be forced to use a cane to get around as I've just applied to a guide dog school, and will in all likelihood be accepted! I can't wait. As you can see, I really do know where Harry is coming from.


	44. Chapter 44 bk 2 chapter 23 Quarrels and

Blind Faith

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

A/N: Luckily for you lot, I decided to at least attempt to crank out another chapter before I have to resign myself to buckling down in preparation for being bogged down with the writing of various papers and homework assignments solely at the whim of my professors. *sighs in resignation* Nevertheless it's a win-win situation for all of my loyal readers.

The question has been asked by some as to why Severus's patronus has taken the form of a fox; remember that this fic is and has always been highly AU. I feel that a fox accurately portrays Severus's personality traits in blind faith.

A fair warning for you all: the last scene will have some serious snogging and perhaps even more on the parts of Severus and Petunia. If the thought of the two being together squicks you out then you might want to skip that part.

Warning: This chapter is rated NC-17. If you aren't yet old enough to own your own account on the site (in other words if you're 13 or younger) then it would behoove you to not read the fourth scene due to its graphic nature. Lol Since I decided to take things to third base I need to amend my previous statement. I don't fancy the police knocking on my door so please read responsibly. If you're under age (that is judged by the American definition) aka under seventeen skip the scene just after Poppy leaves the family alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; all I got was this lousy t-shirt.

Bfsh

Chapter 23: Quarrels and Quagmires

Severus couldn't stand it anymore; the aimlessness of acquiescing to Petunia's every whim and waiting outside (like a good little boy) was driving him bonkers. There was a simple solution to his problem though; all it would take was a quick alohomora and he would yet again be ensconced in the relative safety of the Shrieking Shack once more. A smirk crossed Severus's face as he mused that not so long ago the mere thought of that wretched place would make his heart race in fear at the memory of Lupin's near miss, but now it was an entirely different sinario. For one, the former shack had been remodeled and it no longer resembled anything close to its former destitute. And for another, Petunia and her charges lived their; 'no matter how hacked off she gets at me she'll still be there when I need it most.' Thought Severus grudgingly.

Without further ado Severus let himself into the house to wait for Petunia and Dudley to return from the Three Broom Sticks though the wait wasn't an easy one.

Though it seemed like ages to Severus, it didn't take the duo anytime at all to get home.

Barging into the house like the child he was, Dudley exclaimed with far more enthusiasm than necessary (in Severus's humble opinion anyways) that he had been the one to pick out the luncheon for all three of them.

"mmm," muttered Severus oh-so articulately. "It smells scrumptious." Severus could kick himself for admitting such a thing aloud at a time like this.

"What did you just say," asked Dudley in bewilderment. It was too bad that Harry and Draco weren't here to hear this. They'll never believe it if I told them anyways.

'Speaking of my erstwhile cousin, where the bloody hell is he?' mused Dudley contemplatively.

Unable to contain his curiosity for another second Dudley asked, "Where are Harry and Draco? Mum told me this morning that they had gone somewhere with you, so why aren't they here now?"

Petunia glowered at Severus menacingly but she thought better of rowing with Severus about it right in front of Dudley.

Attempting to prevent the cauldron from bubbling over before she was good and ready Petunia broke in sternly, "It's time to eat. I'm sure we're all famished. We can talk after the meal is over."

Paying no mind to Petunia's warning Dudley insisted, "Tell me."

The twelve-year-old stamped his foot childishly; the adults were steadfastly ignoring his whining.

Reigning in the conversation like Hagrid would do with a raging hippogriff Severus complimented the food choice. "My doesn't the food smell delicious. What did you select from the Three Broom Sticks?"

"Roast and potatoes," answered Dudley still pouting.

The three of them sat down at the table to enjoy the meal, though the conversation was rather stilted throughout.

Severus dug in with gusto. After spending all of the morning at Azkaban it left one feeling famished.

Petunia watched on in disapproval but said nothing. However Dudley was not inclined to do the same.

"For the love of Merlin," exclaimed Dudley. "You always fuss at us for eating like we're starved, but now you're doing a perfect imitation of Ron Weasley!"

"Language," rebuked Petunia sternly. "Harry and you seem to be under the impression that I remain ignorant of wizarding swear words, however, I am most certainly not. The next time I hear you using such little decorum in polite company again, you will find your nose in a corner."

"Since when did Severus become polite company eh," said Dudley suggestively.

"Watch your cheek young man."

Severus arched a brow saying, "Who died and made you judge and jury?"

"That's a very good question," said Petunia glancing meaningfully at Severus.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Dudley either.

"Huh?"

"Nothing dear," reassured Petunia.

Severus made a valiant effort to respond to Petunia's unasked question as cryptically as possible. "That task thankfully doesn't fall to me. It's in Rufus Scrimgeours hands now."

"What does he have to do with the whole sordid affair?"

"He's the Head of the Auror Office, hence all legal matters concerning what is soon to be such a high-profile case land straight in his lap and not mine."

"And it's a darn good thing too," said Petunia smugly. "Because you couldn't remain objective when it comes to Black if it was the last thing you did."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Whatever you say."

"Don't use that tone with me Severus," said Petunia heatedly. "You're already in hot enough waters as it is."

Oooooohhhhhhh," said Dudley excitedly. "What did you do now? Does it have something to do with Harry and Draco?"

"Never you mind," said Severus sternly. Unlike when Petunia got stern with him, Dudley actually refrained from sassing the man as he would live to regret it if he did.

"Yes sir," came Dudleys rapid response. "I'm just concerned bout my cousin and his friend that's all. I'm not trying to pry, honest."

"I know," sighed Severus tiredly. "But Petunia and I need to talk about things before I can discuss the matter with you. After that's done and over with, I'll explain things to you the best I can."

The sound of Dudley's fork scraping against his plate really grated on Petunia's already frayed nerves.

"Are you finished," sked Petunia shortly.

"Yeah," mumbled Dudley sullenly. It was clear that the adults weren't going to tell him everything so he might as well get back to playing Super Mario right?

"May I be excused?"

"Sure thing," said Severus ruffling Dudley's hair affectionately.

Sss

Once Severus heard the tale-tale noise of Dudleys door closing behind him rather firmer than strictly necessary, he put up a silencing charm to prevent Dudley from eavesdropping. Since the young Hufflepuff had been hanging around Slytherins of late Severus felt that such action was warranted given the circumstances.

Petunia whirled around and slapped Severus across the face before the black clad man could even react.

Severus reeled back in surprise. Though one would think that the man would have had the foresight to remember how well Petunia took it the last time that her nephew had been in danger. His cheek began to sting like mad. Severus resisted the urge to rub his sore cheek. It would only make the situation worse. Due to the throbbing of his face, Severus was certain that a red hand print would soon adorn his face. The potions master wasn't about to give his fiancé the satisfaction to see that she packed one hell of a right hook.

Seeing the red hand-print beginning to form courtesy of the slap across his face, a smile of satisfaction could be seen on Petunia Dursley's face.

Not giving him time to get a word in edgewise Petunia began to lecture Severus thoroughly. "How dare you return to our home without Harry and Draco in toe! You promised me that your little excursion to the prison would be perfectly safe for the boys! Well it looks as if you lied to me. So tell me, did you?"

"I don't know if you are aware of just how foul that place is-"

Petunia cut him off. "Don't start…as it just so happens, Lily did tell me horror stories of the prison, but you promised me that you could protect them from the dementors with that petromeuscharm or whatever."

"It is commonly referred to as the patronus charm, not by that monstrously mangled incantation."

"Whatever. Do you really think that this is the time for correcting my pronunciation of wizarding spells that I will never be able to cast?"

Petunia was furious. And Severus could see it written all over her face.

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought," said Petunia smugly. "Now back to the topic at hand…you failed to answer my question, were the boys safe with you? Judging by how much danger befalls them whilst they remain in your tender care I think that you downplayed the situation."

Severus swallowed nervously. "As you're no doubt aware, Azkaban isn't a hospitable place for anyone to visit, much less be sentenced to imprisonment at. That's why the Ministry forbids children from visiting their family members at the fortress of doom. I tried to prevent Draco and Harry from coming along, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"And you couldn't refuse them, why, exactly," scoffed Petunia. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"The wizarding world has many unique customs, so no I don't expect a muggle like yourself to grasp our arcane societal customs," said Severus condescendingly.

"Oh really," said Petunia voice full of steal. "I see what you really think of me Severus Snape, and here I am about to marry you."

Severus raised his hand to silence the irate woman. "It isn't like that Pet, please let me explain."

"I'll a lot you five minutes to explain your deplorable behavior. Regardless of the circumstances, you should have never returned without Harry and Draco."

"You're right," said Severus calmly. "It's been recently brought to my attention that you and Narcissa have been having tea together for a while; has she ever mentioned to you that Draco has certain inherant rights as a wealthy young wizard?"

"How did you hear that? From what Cissa tells me, most people are of the opinion that she only married Lucius for his money and that she could care less about Draco's well-being. Why don't you?"

"Because Draco told me that you were willing to allow Narcissa to dine at your place and talk with her son at length. Ordinarily she would rather cut off her own hand than do such a thing."

"I'll inform you on her change of heart if, and only if, you promise to keep what I share with you in complete confidence. Do we have a deal?"

"Uh-huh."

Petunia let a small smile grace her lips because Severus would never respond so inarticulately under ordinary circumstances. It attests to just how dank and dark the isle must be. "The Christmas before last Lucius ordered her to leave the house; she wasn't pleased to do so, but she capitulated to her husband's wishes because that was the done thing to do in pureblood society. I don't really get that, nor do I care what their strange customs are. Anyhow, upon her return an auror had made a visit to the manor. She was certain that they had raided the manor, but as it turned out they hadn't. She found Draco laying across his bed in pain with a strange necklace beside him on the nightstand. She performed various diagnostic charms to figure out what was ailing Draco, but the scans came up empty. She wasn't blind to the fact that Lucius was a death eater and knew how to hide the evidence of abuse so she was unable to report the incident to WCFS."

Severus's eyes flashed dangerously. Nobody hurt his Slytherins and got away with it. "The necklace that I sus she saw was the gee's charm that injured Harry so badly last year."

"She has yet to learn just what the necklace was capable of. Apparently Draco never shared it with her."

"Perhaps he was intimidated by his father. Most abusers threaten their victims enough that they will sometimes not even share it with their own mothers."

"So Narcissa wants to explain that very thing to Draco. That's why we're hosting a dinner and inviting Narcissa over in two days' time."

"I heard something along those lines."

"From whom?"

"Dudley of course. Draco and Harry were probably scheming and plotting some mischief for the event, hence their silence."

"Harry had better not be."

"Do you think that Narcissa wants to legitimately change her and Draco's circumstances? If so then the only way to resolve matters is for Draco to be willing to speak of the abuse openly with someone. Once it's reported he will have no choice but to do so. Do you know what Narcissa plans to do with the information?"

"She first and foremost is getting a divorce. According to her it isn't an easy task in the wizarding world, but it can and will be done. She said that she'd let Draco decide whether or not to report Lucius to the authorities for child abuse."

"I have a feeling that he will want legal action to be taken against Lucius. He went home for one weekend this term and Poppy, Harry, and I strongly believe that the unidentified spell that was cast upon him was done by Lucius. Draco finally realized that the abuse isn't going to stop."

"Good."

"Indeed."

"I have a gut feeling that Cissa is going to be furious to find out that something has happened to her son. Given your avoidance tactics it must've."

"Are you ready to hear what transpired at Azkaban?"

"Not really, but I am left with no other choice."

"Back to the cultural differences between muggle London and the wizarding world at large. Since Draco is the sole heir to the Malfoy family line, he holds status as heir regent. This would allow him the political room to maneuver through and surpass the restrictions that prevent children from going to the island. So I contacted Harry and your attorney, Mr. Smythe, and he said that he'd do his very best to ensure that I could accompany the boys to the prison regardless of my spy status. You might ask why that matters since I was cleared of all charges, but the wizarding world is very narrow minded like that. Normally I would be refused admittance to the prison unless I was imprisoned on some trumped up charges," said Severus laughing derisively at the irony of that statement. "But thanks to the combined forces of Harry's fame and Draco's money, I was allowed. Though Fudge was far from pleased."

"Fudge? Seriously?"

"That's our Minister of Magic."

"Sounds to me like he's a right jerk, which thoroughly ruins the delicious dessert that is his namesake."

"To right."

Severus snickered.

"So nevertheless, we headed to the Ministry this morning with Mr. Smythe along for the ride, visited the prison, and almost escaped without harm, but alas we weren't that lucky. Just before I was about to retrieve the boys, someone set a pack of dementors on them. Dementors force us to relieve our worst memories. So naturally Harry had a severe reaction to their presence. Upon our arrival earlier, the strain on his inner eye caused him intense pain before it ceased working altogether. Not to scare you, but you need to hear the facts. Harry fainted, and Draco blacked out momentarily, though I reckon that the cause of his unconsciousness stemmed more from hitting his head on the hard floor than from the dementors presence, however, Draco's life hasn't exactly been a picnic either."

Petunia put her hand to her mouth in shock.

Severus continued, figuring that it was best to rip the bandage off quickly rather than to do so slowly. "After I banished the dementors, Draco regained consciousness and helped me move Harry and assess his condition. I sent them both straight back to the castle via portkey after I had written a letter explaining the circumstances to Poppy. At that time Harry had yet to regain consciousness. I don't know how to make it any easier for you to hear this, so I'm just going to tell you how it is outright. When one is exposed to the dementors for a prolonged period of time, or has an extreme adverse reaction, there can be some mental repercussions…"

"You mean…" trailed off Petunia fighting back tears. "My poor baby!"

"Only time will tell."

Severus had to resist the urge to comfort Petunia, because she needed it, but not from him. After their row it would be the best to allow her to stand on her own two feet.

"I highly doubt that there's been any long term damage. If there were then his eyes would have been open when I found him. They weren't and that's a good sign."

"Smythe is clearing the mutt's name as we speak."

"I don't care about Black at the moment!"

"I know that all you want to do right now is to wrap your arms around Harry in comfort, but give me another minute to explain. It won't take that long."

"Alright."

"Sirius Black was the alleged man responsible for the deaths of 13 people just after Lily and James deaths; the aurors and even the Potters closest friend, Remus Lupin, believed wholeheartedly that Black was responsible. The only way that Lord Voldemort could have learned of the Potters location was if the secret keeper had disclosed the location of their safe house."

Petunia nodded mechanically, but remained silent, still in shock.

"Sirius was found at the scene of the crime laughing hysterically. The only logical explanation at the time was that he had finally surcomed to the Black madness. Most of the Black's go mad in the end due to their tendency to intermarry."

Petunia made a face at that. "The wizarding world sure does have some plebian customs. You weren't kidding about that."

"Would I ever lie to you directly, Petunia?"

"Not lie per say, more like seriously misdirect the truth."

Severus was slightly reassured now that Petunia's sense of humor was intact. Perhaps it was time to get cracking and inform Dudley of the bare minimum so that they could make it to Hogwarts post haste.

"I just have one more question."

"Shoot."

"How did the dementors find Harry and Draco?"

"They were sent"

"By whom?"

"By a member of our law enforcement."

"Do you know the identity of the person in question?"

"His name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I was unable to accompany my Slytherins due to the need for someone to interrogate the scumbag."

Petunia gasped in surprise. "That's attempted murder! That is!"

"Yes it is. I didn't want to leave the bastard alone for the time it would take for me to call other on-duty aurors to the prison, so I did the formal questioning myself. I sent the transcripts to the auror department and the Head of the Auror Department, AKA the wizarding police, was the one to interrogate the suspect further as I really needed to check up on my own."

"Did you get enough info to hang the pig?"

"Judging by the ecstatic expression on Rufus Scrimgeours face after I summarized the questioning to him, I reckon I did."

"Thank God!"

"And you get on the boy's case for swearing," teased Severus. "Perhaps I ought to teach you a lesson."

"And what would that in tale"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Come on, just give me a preview."

"Hmmm," said Severus in jest. "We'll have to see about that a bit later." Severus's brow arched suggestively.

"Oh will we now?"

"Got that right."

"I leave it up to you to break the news to Dudley Severus. Since it happened on your watch."

"Thank you. I can't wait," said Severus sarcastically. "My pleasure."

Petunia put her hand on Severus's shoulder, preventing him from leaving. "Don't you dare put a glamour on your cheek. You thoroughly deserved that one."

Severus groaned; Dudley and the rest of the school would be persistently trying to figure out who wholliped the dungeons bat of Hogwarts. That was the last thing he needed.

Sss

Dudley sat in his desk chair so engrossed in his game that he didn't hear the knock on the bedroom door. Consequently, the blond jumped in surprise when he heard a voice behind him say, "What game are you playing?"

Due to the distraction Dudley hit the start over button on the controler. The seriously annoyed boy turned around to see who had so rudely interrupted him in mid-game.

"Oh it's just you," said Dudley nonchalantly. "Thanks for ruining my hard work. It took me ages to get to the final confrontation of Bowser. It better be important."

"Watch your cheek young man."

"It looks like you didn't if the red blotch on your right cheek is anything to go by. Mum bitch slapped you. Man you must've really hacked her off! Do tell."

"That's none of your business. If you don't watch your tone then I'll have a chat with your aunt about how you have suddenly lost the ability to respect your elders."

"Naw, I'm good."

"Riiiggghhhttt!"

"Where's Harry?"

"I'm getting to that, if you'd hold your hippogriffs for a minute."

Dudley snickered. "Now I've got blackmail on you."

"Oh no you don't."

"You used wizarding slang like I do. It usually earns me some time in a corner," said Dudley sheepishly.

"Unlike you I only used wizarding terminology. I don't swear like some school boy."

"I am a school boy."

"That doesn't give you license to act like you're two instead of twelve now does it?"

Dudley shook his head properly chastised.

"Are Harry and Draco alright?"

"They will be."

"Uh-huh. Then why aren't they here. I had mum buy roast and potatoes, because they're Harry's favorite dish from the Three Broom Sticks."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Did you save him and Draco some? I'm sure that they'll be starved by the time they get here. Are they with that Soliciter or something?"

"Yes to your first question. I had my house elf package up the left overs, because I knew that your aunt would be a bit distracted once I talked with her."

"Is that why she slapped you?"

"No."

"Then why," persisted Dudley.

Letting out a sigh of frustration Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to calm his temper before answering, "The place that we visited was a bit hard for Harry to get around."

"Did he fall and hurt himself? He told me about how he used to accidently trip over things when he was younger, but that pretty much stopped once he gained his 'second sight'."

"No, he didn't."

"Is he okay then?"

"He will be."

"What do you mean? He's either hurt or he's not."

"He and Draco are in the hospital wing, but they'll be alright. They are suffering side effects from being around the guards of Azkaban."

"Harry's not going to be happy that he ended up in the hospital wing yet again."

"He'll just have to get over it now won't he."

"I guess. Can we go see him now?"

"Yes. That's why I came to get you."

Dudley threw the game controller down on the bed carelessly and followed Severus out the door, not even taking the time to turn off his game system. His mum wasn't going to be pleased if she saw that.

Sss

Ten minutes later, Petunia, Dudley, and Severus stood by Harry's bed. Luckily, Poppy had realized that Lucius most definitely wouldn't pay his son a visit whilst he was in the wing, so the medi-witch had scooted two of the beds closer together. This would allow Draco to see that he had visitors when he next woke.

Severus met Poppy's eyes and asked, "How did you persuade Mr. Malfoy to get some rest?"

"I didn't. I knew that I would not win that battle, so I dosed him with some dreamless sleep. Once he realized what potion I had given him he fought the potion with all his might, but he surcomed to the potion in the end."

"Why did she drug him," whispered Dudley loudly to his mum.

"Shhhhhh, Dudders. Now isn't the time."

Poppy refrained from responding to Dudley's outburst, because she knew that the lad was still emotionally and mentally younger than his chronological age as a result of him being comatose for seven years.

"I trust that you got the situation resolved at the place that you wrote the letter for me, Severus?"

"I did indeed. The aurors are arresting him as we speak."

"How is Harry," asked Petunia.

"He is suffering from magical exhaustion, prolonged exposure to dementors, and his magical core was nearly depleted."

"Is that treatable?"

"It is if you catch it in time."

"Well did you?"

"Your nephew will fully recover from his injuries. If this weren't the case then I would, of course, have informed you immediately."

"Thank you," replied Petunia gratitude audible in her voice.

"Then why does he look like he's asleep," asked Dudley innocently.

Poppy turned toward Dudley and put it as simpily as possible as to not upset him further. "Your cousin is unconscious. Even though he looks as if he were sleeping, he isn't getting the same benefits as his body would if he were asleep."

"When will he wake up?"

"I can't say for sure, but it could be anytime now."

Poppy held herself in check when she told Dudley about his cousin, but she could not afford to do the same to Severus and Petunia. It was vital that they knew as soon as possible

"I need to speak to your mum and Professor Snape alone for a moment. Why don't you color a picture. Their should be some coloring books on the shelves near the double doors."

"Can I mum?"

"Of course."

Now that Dudley was duly distracted for the time being Poppy could talk straight with the adults.

"Draco's condition is not as critical as Harry's, however, he did suffer a slight concussion. I slipped him the dreamless sleep once he had taken a potion to eliminate any head injury that he might have. Sleep is the best thing for him at the moment. He's a very rambunctious kid as you well know. I'm going to have my hands full once he and Mr. Potter are back on their feet. And that brings me to Harry, he is very ill at the moment. I will have to routinely administer potions to him hourly if he is going to recover without any lasting effects. But rest assured, as long as I adhere to the strict potions regimen of potions (and you keep it up once he is released from the hospital wing) he will be better in no time. Though I'm ethically obligated to warn you that if he misses even one dose, the results could be disastrous."

"Now I know that that's a lot to take in, but I find it beneficial if I'm upfront about my patient's conditions and the possible risks of failing to strictly adhere to their scheduled potions schedule. Most of the students that pass through here just block out my words when I'm telling them important information. And Harry is one of the worst. It's true that healers really do make the worst patients."

Once Severus and Petunia had asked their fill of questions, Dudley joined them at Harry and Draco's bedsides to wait.

Sss

Several hours later, Poppy walked into the main infirmary with Harry's potions vials in hand and ordered them all to get some rest.

It was decided that Dudley would stay the night in one of the few empty hospital beds for the night and that Petunia and Severus would leave. Poppy arranged it for the couple to have some much needed time together, though, she would never admit that to anyone if asked.

Petunia knelt down and kissed Harry on the forehead. Then she did the same to young Draco. She couldn't help but wonder if Lucius had ever showed his son any affection at all, because even under the influence of dreamless sleep, Draco still flinched away from her unconsciously protecting himself from a foreign touch. The thin woman walked to Dudley's nearby bed and tucked him in saying, "I'll see you in the morning Dudders; get some rest."

"See you mum," muttered Dudley sleepily.

Petunia joined Severus at the fireplace and wrapped her arm around him in preparation for floo travel. She found it far easier to travel through the network with a wizard than on her own. It made for a smoother trip.

Before the two knew it, they were expelled from the floo and both of them fell to the ground.

"Oomph," said Petunia as Severus landed hard on top of her. "Get off of me, you're heavy."

"I thought that you liked me on top of you," said Severus.

"I do, though the floor is a might uncomfortable."

"Is it now? So you do want me just not on the floor."

"Come on then."

Severus braced himself with his hands on either side of Petunia and pushed himself to his feet. Reaching out a hand to Petunia Severus helped her to her feet.

Once they finally made their way to the bedroom Severus pushed Petunia against the wall and began kissing her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, because she always seemed to enjoy the sensation of his tongue against her lips before the real kissing began. She opened her mouth readily and a battle of wills began. Severus and Petunia's tongues fought for dominance. Petunia gained the upper hand when she sucked on Severus's tongue. This always aroused the man. It wouldn't matter if Voldemort came knocking on their doorstep if Petunia sucked on her lovers tongue "just like that". She found it quite neurotic. As their hands began to roam their breaths grew faster.

Petunia could feel Severus's hard on pressing against her leg. "Is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Severus was too lost in the moment to give a coherent answer.

Before she knew it Severus had his hand up her shirt and found the back oof her bra strap. A look of satisfaction and glee crossed his face as he successfully removed and discarded the bra. Severus was the first man that Petunia had been with who could actually pull off such a feat and Severus's skill in the bedroom was a serious turn on for her. Unlike Vernon, Severus knew how to bring a woman to her knees with pleasure. Many a woman often times had to fake an orgasm (and Petunia had to more often than not) with Vernon, though Severus was a master at his craft.

Unable to take this slow torture any longer Severus incanted a hasty "abdo" and in so doing, the slow agonizing pace of before became a thing of the past as things rapidly began to heat up.

Severus cupped Petunia's left breast in his hand. Breasts were an anigma to Severus: how could something feel so soft yet so hard all at once? He tweaked her nipple. Then took her right nipple in his mouth and began to suck the tit gently. The areola grew harder as Severus kept p his frenzied pace; Petunia loved it when he tweaked one nipple roughly while he sucked the other one. If it weren't for the abdo spell being invented by some magical protegy then things would still be moving at a flobber worms pace. The beauty of the spell is that it removes a willing persons clothes without the necessity of breaking the mood of the moment by actually performing said action.

Petunia let out a loud moan as Severus increased the strength of his sucking; she had an expression of pure exsticy when he trailed his hand down to her curly hairs and began to rev her engine by massaging her clitoris just the way she liked it, sucking her breast all the while. "Don't stop Severus!"

As things progressed the couple slowly but surely made their way to the bed in the master bedroom. Not wasting any time Severus stripped. It was too bad that Petunia couldn't and never would be able to perform abdo; it sure would hasten things along, but did Severus really want things to be rushed? Besides, Severus enjoyed watching Petunia grow increasingly anxious because she was anticipating their next move.

Once all clothes had been removed Petunia wrapped her arms around Severus and pulled him against her. Their lips locked and a passionate make out session ensued for all of fifteen minutes.

Petunia refused to come before Severus was inside her and she had to remedy the situation "Sev, I need you inside me now!"

A devious smirk adorned the potion master's face. He granted her wish in a manner of speaking though not to her satisfaction. He slipped one finger inside her center. She was good and wet. Though he knew that he could have sex with her without causing her any pain now, he wasn't about to acquess to her every whim so easily.

Severus was driving her bonkers. He could be such a tease sometimes. She felt him putting one finger inside her, but she needed more damn it!

Petunia thrust into Severus's hand. She let out a sigh of relief as Severus finally sped up pumping his finger in and out of her faster. A second finger joined the first. Severus could hear just how wet she was. Petunia's lips turned up in a smile as she saw her lovers penis become fully erect as she knew that the teasing was about to become a thing of the past.

Spreading her legs wider in anticipation Petunia demanded, "Take me now!"

"As you wish."

Severus lowered himself slowly; Petunia wouldn't have that. The fiesty woman wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper. She was filled to the brim with all six and a half inches of Severus's manhood.

They quickly set a tempo that they could both match easily.

"Faster Sev! I'm about to come! Don't stop!" The black haired man gave her what she needed; they came nearly in tandem (or at least that's how the two saw it). Petunia seemed to be sucking his semen in as he appeared to be filling her with his seed. Severus had never experienced anything like sleeping with Petunia. Though he tried to suppress the thought, he couldn't help but recall another Evans that he had shared a bed with; she was good but ye gods, no one could surpass Petunia's innate talent in the bedroom.

Severus's thoughts became muddled as his body relaxed after experiencing such ecstasy what could you expect?

Petunia was content.

Neither could know that at this very moment one of the two kids that they cared strongly for was crashing.

Sss

Mwahahahahahahahahaha! *smirks evilly*

Which of the boys is on the brink of death? It could very well be Draco, a concussion could prove fatal even after Poppys efficient medical care, or Harry since he's so bad off at the moment. Hope you all liked. The spring semester is now in full swing, so I will do my very best to squeeze in adequate time to update my fic in between my busy social life, and my demanding schedule due to my major. I will respond to reviews pronto. I've been having difficulty removing the "pm feature" being turned off. I have no earthly idea how that came to pass since I frequently pm some of my friends on this site and would never turn it off. Tell me how you liked the last sene. Too explicit? Not descriptive enough? Remember that this is only the groups second year so they won't have much in the romance department till a few years down the road; Petunia and Severus do love each other, but they needed to work off some of the stress due to having children in hospital. Yu won't see scenes like this to often in my work but when I write them I do my best to make them as accurate and enjoyable as possible. Thanks for reading; remember click that little green button I won't bite. Promise.

Abdo: to remove in Latin. The catch with this little spell is that it only works on a willing partner.


	45. Chapter 45 bk 2: 24: a Near Miss

Blind Faith

Bfsh

A/N: All of my loyal readers owe the expedience that this chapter was released to a bout of misfortune of mine. As you may or may not know, I am a college freshmen; a new law has been passed requiring all students enrolled in a university in the state where I live, to either be vaccinated against the chicken pox or to have already had them. Well as luck would have it, I already had it as a child, but by some twist of fate, I managed a nearly impossible feat: I got the virus yet again. So needless to say, I had a whole week of inactivity to complete this chapter. Though I will have mountains of homework once I return to classes. Yay me! (not). Anywhoo, here's the long awaited chapter. Happy v-day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry nor do I own Draco. I I did I fear that J.K. Roweling would have a heart attack once she learned what I had put them through. I can't recall whether or not I gave credit where credit is due in the last chapter so here goes: was not the mastermind who created the rather genius abdo spell. The superb author is roma_fics. The fic where you see that spell being sed for its finest of purposes is "Double Edged Sword" and it can be found at skyehawke. I highly recommend it to anyone looking for a good h/d fic.

Bk 2: Chapter 24: a Near Miss

Once Poppy had seen Petunia and Severus on their way, she checked in on her patience one last time before turning in for the night.

The matron made her way to the bed that Dudley Dursley was calling his own for the night; the Hufflepuff was in mint condition, though Poppy allowed him to sleep over so that his mum and fiancé could have a much needed break. Much to her surprise, she found him fast asleep. It appears that Dudley, contrary to the norm, had no qualms about having to spend the night in the wing or the night, though admittedly, he chose to do so hoping to hang out with Harry and Draco after the adults were gone. But Poppy put an end to that little scheme real quick by giving the lad a touch of dreamless sleep in a glass of water. The stern matron would ordinarily not resort to such countermeasures, though this was the exception to the rule. Young Mr. Potter and Malfoy weren't well off at all hence their bodies couldn't handle the stress of sleep deprivation, ergo, Dudley's sudden acquiescence to Poppy's request to turn in early for the night. After all, Dudley would have plenty of time to visit with her patience once they were good and rested.

Poppy placed a silencing charm around the bed before leaving Dudley's bedside. That way if Merlin forbids and the worst were to happen and something were to go wrong with either Harry or Draco, Dudley would remain fast asleep. She didn't have time to deal with a panicky preteen in the midst of a crisis like that.

With that out of the way, Madam Pomfrey checked up on her actual patients one final time. Mr. Malfoy Jr. remained fast asleep courtesy of dreamless sleep: contrary to usual, the young Slytherins face was entirely relaxed for the first time in a long time. Placing the standard monitoring charm around the blond boy's bed, Poppy walked to the other side of Draco's bed to check on Harry.

As hoped, her apprentice lay in a healing sleep. If Merlin were on their side then he would remain in that state until the morning, by which time his family would be present once more.

After she made her nightly rounds checking on the petrified, Poppy turned down the lamps and closed her office door behind her.

Picking up the brush and pony tail holder that she kept in a desk drawer, Poppy tied her hair in a neat bun and eagerly changed into her pajamas. Since the hospital wing had patients currently in residence, Poppy pulled out the couch be and went to sleep for the night. This had been the case ever since the first petrification on Halloween but Poppy had long since been accustomed to change as every healer ought to be.

sss

Beep, beep, beep, beep!

Startled by the high pitched alarm, Poppy was up in a flash wand in hand. It only took the matron a millisecond to grab her dressing gown off the back of a nearby chair and get out the door into the hospital wing proper.

The distress signal was coming from the general vicinity of Harry and Draco's beds, but Poppy had sussed such instantly. The two boys were the only critical patients at the present time.

As Poppy got closer to the beds she both saw and heard Harry's pet hissing, her hood extended and that was a warning bell that she was prepared to attack on a moment's notice.

She just knew it!

Young Mr. Potter seemed to have the worst luck: or the very best depending on the moment in time!

Harry had once shared with her a way to get through to Hedwig if a situation like this ever occurred, and Poppy was never so grateful in her life; she hardly had the time to try and reason with a frightened coatla.

"Accio preserved Mouse," exclaimed Poppy frantically. The way into a coatl's heart was to present it with prey according to Harry that is.

Sure enough Hedwig settled down right quick. Though whether or not it was from the peace offering that Poppy gave or because Harry's familiar could sense that something was drastically wrong with her master, Poppy would never know.

Free at last to cast the necessary diagnostic charms Poppy began to rapidly fire charms at the boy.

Her face turned white as a ghost when her wand tip grew blood red (which was an indicator of what was ailing her patient). Something was wrong with his heart! She didn't understand, nothing indicated cardiovascular damage or strain on the scans that she had run earlier that day.

Harry's heart was beating to rapidly and if something wasn't done soon to correct the problem there could be residual muscle damage to the organ.

Her wand pulsed with the beating of Harry's heart. His heart was racing at a dangerous 180 BPM. What to do…If Poppy went the extreme route then she would be forced to cast the cruciatus curse on the boy directly aimed at his heart: if she did that then she would certainly find herself in front of the wizingamot and in all likelihood would lose her medical credentials. Using the curse was permissible, but only if there was clear evidence that the patient would go into cardiac arrest without such drastic measures. In anywhere else in the wider wizarding world she would be cleared of all charges no questions asked, but in Britain the Ministry was rampant with incompetent idiots. The lesser of the two choices was to pace her patient's heart magically. This was by far the hardest ethical dilemma that Poppy had ever found herself in.

Deciding on the lesser of two evils, Poppy paced the boy's heart back into a normal rhythm for now that is.

Poppy forced such morose thoughts from her mind and set to work. First and foremost she had to contact Petunia and Severus pronto. The fastest way to do so was to coax Hedwig into delivering a letter to the couple and to have her transport them directly to the hospital wing.

Thankfully for Poppy's sake, Hedwig seemed to instinctively understand what the matron needed. She stretched her wings all be it reluctantly and launched herself into the air. The beautiful creature hung suspended airborne until Poppy had scribbled a hastily written note that would inform the two adults that she needed them to return to Hogwarts immediately.

"Hedwig, would you be amenable to delivering this to Severus and Petunia and to bringing them here?"

Poppy took Hedwig's nonthreatening sounding hiss as an answer in the affirmative. The intelligent animal clamped her beak onto the letter and was off.

Praying that Severus got here soon, all Poppy could do was ensure that Harry's heart remain beating at a steady and slow rhythm until Severus arrived. The potion that she required was stored in a locked medicine cabinet that resisted summoning charms, and she couldn't risk leaving Harry's bedside even for a moment.

The minutes trickled by as the medi-witch waited with baited breath.

One minute went by: then two: followed by a few more. Harry needed good clean oxygen and he needed it now! Whilst his brain was still receiving necessary oxygen, the woman would prefer that his circulation return to normal as soon as humanly possible.

A broad smile lit up Poppy's face when she heard the tale-tail sounds of Harry's familiar's favorite mode of travel.

They were finally here!

Before Severus could get a word in edgewise Poppy snapped, "Severus. Go into my office to the locked medicine cabinet and retrieve me the Concentrated Epinephrine and Adrenaline Solution!"

Severus's face drained of all color upon this request. It was quite apparent that the man feared for one of his charges lives rightly so.

"Who's it for?"

"No time for questions. Just go."

Poppy hated inactivity, and that is exactly what the matron was forced to do at the present time: nothing.

After only a moment Severus reappeared holding said vial. The potion was reminiscent of Veritaserum. It was colorless and oderless. Hence it's permanent home in a locked cabbinat. Poppy couldn't risk one of the children breaking into her potions stores and mistakenly administering it to someone under the impression that it was in fact a truth serum.

She had weighed the risks of it taking longer to administer the CNS potion to someone in cardiac arrest and it was a risk that she was willing to take until now that is.

Now that the tables were turned and she cared for the patient in question personally she regretted the decision, but it was too late. The cat was among the pixies now. What happened would happen, and their wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it.

Petunia restrained herself with a great deal of effort from rushing over to her baby but she knew that the witch needed space if she were to save Harry from a life of brain damage. Because Petunia knew that she could restore his heart back into a normal rhythm, but as for Harry's brain function, Petunia had a bad feeling about it

How many times had Severus told her that potions couldn't cure everything? In fact that was the exact reason that Harry's eye sight was irreparable: the damage was too great. Petunia prayed like she had never before.

Poppy let out her breath as Severus walked over potion vial in hand.

"Here it is. How long has he been down?"

"Calm down Severus," said Poppy in a soothing voice. The experienced medi-witch poured the potion down Harry's throat, massaging it to force the child to swallow as she talked. "He never went into cardiac arrest."

"How close did he come," asked Petunia concernedly.

"He had a minor heart arrhythmia," replied Poppy evasively.

"Aren't those extremely dangerous," queried Petunia.

Not willing to lie to a concerned family member outright Poppy answered with the truth all be it a watered down version. "If they aren't corrected hastily they can be a cause for concern but we caught Harry's in ample time…"

That answer seemed to reassure Petunia though it did nothing to comfort Severus, because he unlike Petunia had a medical background.

Unwilling to drop the matter so easily Severus inquired, "Did you have to resort to the last line and defense?"

Poppy correctly deduced that he was referring to the cruciatus curse which was an approved yet controversial way to restore one back into normal sinus rhythm, when you're in a pinch.

Not so long ago Severus could vividly recall discussing the theoretical alternatives and ethics of such techniques for alternative usages of Unforgivables with his godson and Harry. He would've never guessed that he could ponder having to administer such to his surrogate son. 'Thank Morgana that Poppy was the one here instead of myself; for I fear that I would've taken drastic measures without considering whether they were necessary or not.'

Poppy could finally relax; Harry would be fine physically, and nothing could be done concerning his state of mind until he awoke. They would remain on tenterhooks about his mental capacity until Poppy could run some tests in the morning.

To everyone's surprise the floo turned green and someone stepped out brushing soot from their fine robes.

The identity of the unknown person was revealed when Petunia ran towards the other woman and threw her arms around her shouting, "Cissy! I knew you would come! Draco is over here sleeping safe and sound. Come and see for yourself."

A/N: I didn't intentionally leave you with two honking cliffies in a row, but I am about to leave my apartment to hang with some friends. This was a good place to leave matters. Bet none of you saw that coming. Surprise, Narcissa does care a great deal for her son.

I too was missing Hedwig so I had to bring her back into the thick of things. Lol Poor Severus and Petunia can't even share in the afterglow of things due to Harry's propensity to have things go amiss. BTW the line where I say that Harry has good and bad luck in the extreme that was a veiled reference to my own life experiences.

If Poppy seemed a bit oc then that is to be expected given her obvious lack of objectivity. She's too close to her patient to think rationally.

You will at long last get to see the much needed parent-son talk in the next chapter, and more will be revealed concerning Harry and Draco's health etc.

Eppie is a cardiac recessative drug that doctor give patients to get their hearts restarted before resorting to using the defibulator.

CNS potions is a play on the medical acronym, CLS which stands for in simple terms drug therapy for the heart rather than shocking the heart to prevent residual heart damage.

BTW Review responses will be up later tonight when I get back home.


	46. Chapter 46: bk 2 chapter 25

Blind Faith

A/n: First and foremost, a big thanks goes out to you guys. If it weren't for you lot then this story would've never surpassed the one thousand review mark. Virtual cookies go out to everyone. *removes the cookie pan from the oven to cool then hands them around.* Also, I just wanted to warn you beforehand, over the summer I will be going to NJ to The Seeing Eye, to get a guide dog. The training schedule will be extremely rigorous, so it's likely that updates will come slower during July.

Congratulations to bubbajack for being the 1,000th reviewer.

I would like to take the time to address something that a reviewer has pointed out concerning Petunia's behavior. She's extremely overprotective of Harry as some parents of blind children are prone to do hence she goes overboard at times when she feels like Severus isn't protecting Harry to her satisfaction. Whilst this doesn't excuse her behavior, i.e. slapping Severus after she hears about her son's near death at the hands of creatures in a world that she hardly understands I feel that her reaction is in character even if it is disturbing. After all, we all know that in the books and during Harrys early childhood in this AU that Petunia was no saint before the car accident when it came to her treatment of Harry and zebras don't change their spots overnight. I have been planning on working it into the plot somewhere where she admits her prior treatment of Harry to Severus (this is before his blindness) and they work through things together like her anger etc., just haven't done it yet. Hope this clears things up a bit and BTW I don't condone child abuse, it's just a sad reality that we have some sickeningly disturbing individuals in our world around us today. Characters will receive justice in this fic like Draco's dear old dad. Won't spoil the surprise as to his fate though.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter universe than Harry would run away screaming. Alas that is not the case so no worries.

Bfsh

Chapter 25: Unexpected Visitors

To everyone's surprise the floo turned green and someone stepped out brushing soot from their fine robes.

The identity of the unknown person was revealed when Petunia ran towards the other woman and threw her arms around her shouting, "Cissy! I knew you would come! Draco is over here sleeping safe and sound. Come and see for yourself."

Some would question why Petunia didn't immediately rush up to her friend and start chattering away as most giggly females tended to do, but the answer was simple enough. Petunia, being a mother in her own right, knew that the number one concern on Narcissa's mind would be the well fare of her child: not catching up on the latest gossip.

Narcissa beamed from ear to ear when she got close enough to her son to see that he was in relatively good health.

Now that her worst fears were proven to be baseless Narcissa turned to her friend and asked, "What happened? Severus alerted me earlier this evening that something had happened to Draco and that he was in the hospital wing; even though I knew that I would be seeing him in only two days at your place, I couldn't wait that long. You know what I mean?"

If anyone had told Narcissa a year ago that she'd befriend a muggle then she would've spit in their face, but by some strange quark of fate she had.

Smiling Petunia nodded.

"A mother always worries about her child. If that weren't the case then something is seriously wrong."

Petunia didn't go on, after all she felt that the point struck the other woman pretty close to home as is.

"I only regret that I was unable to be here with Draco every time he needs me."

"Don't we all."

"You seem to do a better job than I," said Narcissa sadly.

"All you can do is be here for him now," replied Petunia wisely.

Poppy hated to interrupt the two, but she needed to inform them of their charges conditions.

Deciding that descression was the better part of valor Poppy refrained from telling the two parents just how their kids ended up in her ward. It wouldn't do for the children to be woken up by the ladies reactions. After all, who wouldn't be outraged if they knew that their kids visited a prison, much less one that was as vial as Azkaban Poppy reasoned.

"Take a seat."

The more elegantly dressed of the two sat down on the left side of Draco's bed. Whilst the thinner of the two took a seat in an arm chair besides Harrys bed. Since the two boys lay in beds alongside one another Poppy could still be heard by both. "Please listen to what I have to say without any interruptions."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy arrived in the wing today around one thirty this afternoon," explained Poppy looking in Narcissa's direction she continued. "Draco suffered from a concussion and slight magical exhaustion. Provided that he stays out of trouble, he will be released in the morning after some rest."

Narcissa couldn't help herself. "How will you know when he's out of the forest?"

Petunia gave Narcissa a queer look at the odd wording.

"All the lad needs to be on the mend is some uninterrupted rest."

Petunia broke in commenting, "I've never heard it put quite like that. Out of the forest…my don't you wizarding folks have some strange terminology."

"How do you put it then?"

"I believe you mean, out of the woods."

"Whatever you say."

Figuring that they would keep it up all night if she let them Poppy continued. "Mr. Potter on-the-other-hand wasn't as lucky. His magical core was nearly depleted," Narcissa gasped and Petunia seemed unfazed by the news. It was clear to Narcissa that Petunia didn't know just how hazardous that could be to one's health. "If that weren't enough, his 'inner eye' had been giving the lad some trouble, if Severus's assessment had indeed been correct."

"Will he pull through," queried Narcissa a serious look adorned the witches face as she spoke.

"He was at least until an hour ago."

Hand placed to her chest Petunia said, "Is he alright?"

"In a manner of speaking," said Poppy avoiding the question avidly.

Giving the matron a death glare Narcissa remained persistent. "It would behoove you to disclose all pertinent information concerning Draco's best mates health to me at once." Narcissa rose to her feet hands on hips.

"Why pray tale have you suddenly taken an interest in his well fare?"

"He and my son are as thick as thieves and I will do anything to help a child who means so much to my own child. What type of a monster do you think I am?"

It was a rhetorical question and everyone who was awake in the room knew it, but nevertheless Poppy tried to smooth the pureblood's feathers. After all, if the boy's mother wants to take a more proactive role in the lad's life then who am I to put a dint into things?

"Count yourself very lucky that I have witnessed your association with Petunia as a positive sign in regards to your overall attitude and character, otherwise I would be turning you over to the aurors instead of answering your questions," stated Poppy firmly. "Mr. Potter has indeed suffered some strain on his heart and I fear that it's due to his magical reserves being depleted. It baffles me that they are so low now especially since they weren't upon his arrival. Now his magical core certainly…"

"What happened," demanded Petunia.

"I nearly lost him," replied Poppy voice thick with unshed tears. "Not long after I retired for the night, I awoke to one of the patient monitoring alarms going off. I was left with little choice but to use drastic measures to ensure his safety."

Petunia was speechless. 'I should've been here rather than with Severus. It's entirely my fault.'

Getting the conversation back on track Narcissa inquired, "How long will the boys remain here?"

"Provided that Draco is doing as well as I suspect he is, he will be free to go in the morning. Harry on the other hand will be touch and go for the next few days. It's better to be safe than sorry any day."

After much hesitation Narcissa mustered up the nerve to ask Poppy a question that had been bothering her ever since Lucius had failed to return the previous day. "Did Severus happen to mention anything concerning Lucius's whereabouts?"

"All that I know is that I only heard from him two times yesterday and both of those were via letters not in person."

It took all Poppy had not to speak her mind about one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, but she held her tongue. After all, Severus's research into the mysterious curse that had been placed upon Draco a few months previous was coming along rapidly, and she didn't want to be the one to jeopardize what Severus was trying to accomplish in regards to getting Malfoy Senior incarcerated.

"The former letter informed me of the boy's health and some things that transpired during their little adventure, and the latter was concerning a private matter."

What Poppy left unsaid was that Severus saw fit to disclose to her that he had interrogated the perpetrator who had unleashed a pack of dementors on the boys and that Lucius had been caught up in it all. If Merlin were on their side then the aurors would hold Lucius indefinitely. That is until the authorities could talk to Draco and others about the alleged mistreatment of his own son, in addition to the Gee's Charm that caused such a fuss last term.

Trusting in Severus, Petunia decided to take Poppys words at face value. Harry admired his teacher and had only told her good things about the professor so she didn't really see why she should mistrust her.

"Perhaps it's high time that we get some rest and freshen up a bit so that we can be well rested in the morning. If I know Harry he'll give us the third degree until he's released so I will certainly need to catch a few hours of rest. I don't know about you lot."

Shrugging her shoulders Narcissa reluctantly stood and left her son's bedside. Only after brushing his hair off his forehead and bidding him a good night.

Poppy refrained from commenting that the boy was fast asleep; this was simply a mother's prerogative.

"You're welcome to return in the morning; although if Draco becomes agitated at your presence I may request that you leave until such time that he can handle the news that you've disassociated yourself with your husband."

The words spilled from Narcissa's lips before she could stop them. "How could you have figured it out so fast?"

Feeling that the other woman needed to hear it Poppy said, "If you had remained firmly behind Lucius then you would have never permitted your son to befriend Mr. Potter, and you most certainly would not have been caught dead associating with a muggle like Petunia here."

Unable to refute the matron's words Narcissa remained mute about the topic.

"Where's Severus," asked Poppy naturally curious why Petunia's fiancé hadn't accompanied her.

"He's sacked out. After the day he's had I figure he needed some uninterrupted sleep."

"I think that the same could be said about us all."

"To true," replied Narcissa.

"I guess it wouldn't do to awake Dudley this early in the morning just to take him home," mused Petunia.

"Don't move him," said Poppy. "He'll be safe and sound here when you arrive and very happy to see you I might add."

After a few minutes passed where nothing more important was discussed then Petunia inviting Poppy over for dinner with Narcissa and the rest, the two allies departed.

Sss

When Harry next became aware of the world around him he wished for unconsciousness to claim him once more That is until he recognized the familiarity of the place. He was no longer on that horrid island; instead he was back at his home away from home, the hospital wing. The crisp sheets and the antiseptic smell could mean nothing less for the boy-who-lived.

With a groan Harry made some one beside his bedside aware that he had joined the land of the living once more, but for some strange reason, Harry was unable to sense any sparks from the person at all.

Were they a muggle?

No that can't be right, because how could they be here if that were the case?

Everyone knew that Petunia was the one acception to that rule.

"How are you feeling?"

Recognizing the stern tones that belonged to none other than the prison warden of the ward Harry replied snootily, "Just how do you think I feel?"

"Did the guards somehow change your attitude with Mr. Malfoys? Are you suddenly Mr. Malfoy incarnate?"

"Duh."

"Now Mr. Potter, unless you wish to have Professor Lockhart pay you a visit to deliver some fan mail that he insists you 'just have to have', then I suggest you change that attitude right quick."

Properly chastised by her threat Harry said, "Yes mam."

"I need to know, how do you feel this morning?"

"O I don't know…like Prince bloody Charles," was Harry's sarcastic reply.

"Okay then," said Poppy getting up as if to make good on her threat. "Gilderoy is waiting outside. I think it's high time that he gets to see how you're fairing. Don't you?"

Scowling ferociously Harry retorted, "Hell fucking no!"

"Watch your language, lest your aunt here's about your superb behavior this morning."

Poppys plan all depended on Harry's 'inner eye' continuing to malfunction. As luck would have it, he took her seriously and finally gave her a straight answer. "My head feels as if a troll were hitting it with an anvil."

"Now was that really that bad?"

Summoning a headache reliever Poppy handed it to her apprentice saying, "Drink it all young man."

Harry grudgingly acquiesced saying oh-so-eloquently, "Bla this tastes like troll dung."

"There's one thing for sure, you come up with the most elaborate descriptions of my potions. One would think that by now you could appreciate the need for the unpleasant taste of everyday potions."

Harry grumbled, "That doesn't mean I have to like it now do I."

Now that her patient would remain fairly compliant (for the moment anyways) Poppy began to run some scans on her patient ranging from the most basic: which oddly enough showed that Harrys magical core was replenishing faster than expected, to the more specialized tests that showed that his magical reserves were down to a startling 515. This didn't bode well. Especially since Mr. Potter's are normally situated at a firm 666 which is impressive for his age. Something wasn't right. Poppy was pleased however, to see that Harry's heart showed no lasting damage, though the reason for the boy's arrhythmia was all too clear to her now. Something was wrong with her patient.

Deciding to ask some follow up questions as to downplay her findings to the boy Poppy asked, "Are you able to sense others aurors as you usually can?"

Harry shook his head saying only, "It's been like this since I stepped foot on…the place we went to yesterday."

"Mr. Potter you can be straight with me," said Poppy reassuringly. "I know all about your little day trip."

"If you know then what's there to tell?"

Deciding to leave it be for the time being Poppy inquired further into his general health, trying to put the pieces together. "Have you been feeling ill lately?

"No."

"Any headaches that you forgot to mention."

"I already told you no."

"Have you been having difficulty in class when you were doing practical work?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Poppy decided that it was of utmost importance to confirm this with his professors as soon as possible. It might be nothing to worry about but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Once the Easter hols are over I want you to come to me if you experience anything that seems amiss with either your magic or your health alright."

"Uh-huh," Harry said noncommittally.

Harry was clueless as to what was causing the medi-witch such concern. Was there something she wasn't telling him?

"The others will be getting up soon. Would you like something to eat?"

"Can I go down to the Great Hall and eat?"

"Now Mr. Potter, do you really expect me to let you waltz out of here considering the circumstances that brought you and Draco into my care?"

"A bloke can dream."

"Indeed, but that doesn't mean that he'll get what he wants."

"Tonight if you're feeling better and if your magical core is replenished then you might be able to return home provided of course that Severus remains there to keep an eye on you."

Harrys eyes lit up an eerily green color at Poppys words, which startled the lady. She had never seen anything like it. The only thing that came close was the odd twinkle of the headmaster's eyes.

Poppy glanced in the direction of Draco's bed only to find that he was faining sleep as to avoid a thorough physical of his own.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

"Oy Harry, what's got her in such a chipper mood all the sudden," griped Draco.

"Salazar only knows, and since he's been MIA for quite some time we'll never know," said Harry in a weak attempt at a joke.

"Speaking of the devil, where do you reckon he's gotten off too?"

"Merlin only knows. Do you reckon we ought to pay old Row and Ric a visit especially in light of what's been going on?"

Draco shushed Harry.

"Let's talk about this later."

"Sure thing, just as soon as we can get sprung from here."

"And might I add you're decreasing the likelihood that that'll be soon if you two keep this up," said Poppy sternly. "Don't underestimate me you two."

The duo gulped nervously in fear that Poppy had cottoned onto the fact that they were discussing a certain Slytherin and a certain Chamber which was a subject that had become strangely taboo of late as to lessen the student's panic which mind you wasn't working. But since when did the professors (save for professor Snape and occasionally Poppy) take the words of two Slytherins who had a perpetuation for trouble seriously?

In a poor attempt at changing the subject Harry asked, "Is Dudley still asleep?"

"Have you gone blind all the sudden Harry?"

"Naw, I only use a white cane for sport don't you know," quipped Harry. "It isn't like the whole wizarding world doubts my elligibility to even attend this blasted school."

Speaking as if to a smaller child Draco annunciated, "Can't you sense things around you?"

With a serious face Harry said, "The lights went out for me yesterday…"

"And nobody's home. This is nothing new."

"I can't sense a thing. This is reminiscent of the year I spent at the school for blind children all those years ago I feel incredibly alone in the world."

"I can fix that," said Draco in hopes of cheering his friend up. Ever since those dementors came for them the prior day Harry had gone all emo on him, and Draco just wouldn't stand for it. So the blond took it upon himself to cheer up his friend. Fortunately for the two preteens the adults arrived at that very moment and Poppy had taken them to her office for some adult talk or something which the kids were never invited too. If Draco had been feeling a bit less under the weather then he would be trying to catch what they were going on about but alas it wasn't meant to be.

Draco picked up his pillow and swatted Harry with it. Harry couldn't take it laying down so he threw his own 'missal' at where he had last heard his friend's voice come from.

Thwack.

Thwack.

Thwack.

Was the only sound that you could hear from the boy's side of the room.

Harry got up out of his bed to chase down his weapon which Draco had stolen from him only to be hit in the face by Draco.

Harry grabbed his nose as if in pain.

Not taking his friend's action seriously Draco said, "Sissy. Don't give up. C'mon."

Draco fell silent as he could clearly see blood seeping through Harry's fingers.

He hadn't hit him that hard had he?

"Sit down. Here let me get you something to staunch the bleeding."

Harry grudgingly took the proffered handkerchief and tilted his head back pinching his nose and waited for the bleeding to stop.

One minute passed, followed by another then yet another.

Draco sat down beside his friend nervously saying, "You alright?"

Harry shrugged.

The blond watched his friend now with some concern. It had been five minutes since he had tapped him with the pillow. Never in his life had Draco seen someone bleed so long, but Draco did have some drama queen traits so Harry steadfastly ignored the blond's offers to get Madam Pomfrey.

The problem was taken out of Draco's hands when Dudley woke up due to all the ruckus. After seeing his cousin's pale complexion and the blood Dudley ran to find the medi-witch shouting, "Madam Pomfrey! Come quick!"

A/N: Looks like Harry and Draco's little jaunt to visit Ric has been postponed along with their breakfast. What's wrong with Harry? Are his low magical reserves a matter of concern or are they simply from his near death experience? You'll have to read the next few chapters to find out now won't you.

!

I just had to add in some angst to the plotline due to some real life boy drama in my life. For all you girls who think that boys are worth it no matter how unique AKA weird they are just say no when they ask you out. Otherwise you'll end up like me and have to break things off when you can't get past their eccentricities. But that's neither here nor there. Read and review.


	47. Chapter 47 bk 2 chapter 26: Potions and

Blind Faith

A/N: I've decided to start recommending story suggestions to you all at the beginning of every chapter as many stories are under reviewed and more importantly under appreciated. I will continue provided that it's to your liking: Damaged by AllisonMadness. This fic features a realistic Severus and it looks like he's going to become a parental figure for Harry. The fic offers many twists and turns along the way for instance, at the end of the first chapter you're thrown for a loop…but I'll let you figure that one out yourself.

On another note, I've only got two more weeks until finals week. Yikes! It's hard to believe that my freshmen year of college is almost over.

Disclaimer: I have a whopping $2.50 in my pocket at the mo so it's quite evident that I couldn't possibly own the rights to the Harry Potter series. I'm a mere college student drowning in student debt…or at least I will be if I lose the lottery scholarship at the end of the semester, but that isn't about to happen. Hence the slower updates.

Bfsh

Chapter 26: Potions and Scheming

Previously in Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir:

Harry got up out of his bed to chase down his weapon which Draco had stolen from him only to be hit in the face by Draco.

Harry grabbed his nose as if in pain.

Not taking his friend's action seriously, Draco said, "Sissy. Don't give up. C'mon."

Draco fell silent as he could clearly see blood seeping through Harry's fingers.

He hadn't hit him that hard had he?

"Sit down. Here let me get you something to staunch the bleeding."

Harry grudgingly took the proffered handkerchief and tilted his head back pinching his nose and waited for the bleeding to stop.

One minute passed, followed by another then yet another.

Draco sat down beside his friend nervously saying, "You alright?"

Harry shrugged.

The blond watched his friend now with some concern. It had been five minutes since he had tapped him with the pillow. Never in his life had Draco seen someone bleed so long, but Draco did have some drama queen traits so Harry steadfastly ignored the blond's offers to get Madam Pomfrey.

The problem was taken out of Draco's hands when Dudley woke up due to all the ruckus. After seeing his cousin's pale complexion and all the blood, Dudley ran to find the medi-witch shouting, "Madam Pomfrey! Come quick!"

Sss

Fortunately for Harry, just as young Dudley scurried off to get Madam Pomfrey's attention, Severus Snape stepped out of the floo and onto the rug that Poppy had placed in front of her fireplace to prevent floo powder from dirtying up the ward. If Severus hadn't quickly assessed the situation, then Mr. Potter's overall health could've rapidly become worse, for the potions master could detect the residue of a powerful silencing charm which Severus deduced Narcissa had erected in order to keep the adults conversation away from prying ears. Narcissa Malfoy had a tendency to use dark magic first: only resorting to light spells in dire circumstances where dark magic would inevitably worsen a situation. Hence, Poppy would have never reached Harry in time otherwise. People who weren't included in the initial charm couldn't breach it under any circumstance.

Calling out to Dudley Severus said, "Wait Dudley. I've got it under control."

Dudley's head swiveled around like a children's toy…one of those spinning tops that Lily use to play with during her first year at Hogwarts, at the sound of Severus's words.

'Since when did he get here'? pondered Dudley.

"But…" protested the skinnier blond.

"You will be unable to breach the silencing charm that Mrs. Malfoy has put up."

"Then why in Godric's name did my mum do so when something could have happened?" asked Draco.

"don't you mean like it already did," interjected Harry his voice coming out rather nasally.

Severus refrained from answering the question instead demanding, "Harry, let me see…remove the handkerchief please."

"Oh that sounds like a great idea," drawled Draco. "He'll only muck up his pajamas if he does."

"Never mind that. Just do it."

Harry was understandably reluctant to do as ordered, but the unfamiliar harshness of the man's words made Harry nervously comply with his mentor's demands.

Harry knew that it was the strain that Severus was under that caused the man's uncharastic ire towards him but that didn't prevent the lad from being a might wary of him all the same.

Upon Harry's compliance Severus gasped in shock at the blood gushing out of his charges' nose. What could've caused this to happen?

"I've seen enough."

The Head of Slytherin conjured a hankie and handed it to Harry; he couldn't help but notice that Harry reached out blindly for it as he was accustomed to seeing him do when his 'second sight' was malfunctioning.

The proclaimed dungeons bat was unable to prevent a sigh from escaping his lips upon the realization that things were just the same as before he had left the boy last.

"What happened Dudley?"

"Don't ask me Professor. I got woke up by this lot 'cause Draco was freaking out like a little girl. Now I know why."

"Be nice Dudley," admonished Severus.

Harry snickered because he heard his close friend gulp nervously knowing that Severus was about to find out what happened and he was going to be anything but happy.

Locking eyes with Draco Severus said, "Don't even deny t Draco, I know that Harry didn't get into this predicament all by himself, so how prey tale did it happen?"

"Err…"

"Use your words."

"Harry and I were havingapillowfight sir."

"What? I know I must've been mistaken in hearing you…" said Severus tilting his head in Draco's direction for added affect.

"We were having a pillow fight," stammered Draco his face turning Weasley red.

"You were what?"

"I told you sir."

"How in Salazar's name could a simple pillow war do this to Harry," asked Severus gesturing at Harry's face plainly.

"I don't know sir. Honestly."

Some would wonder why Severus hadn't immediately administered a blood replenisher to the boy, but the answer was a simple one. After the horrific events of yesterday, it wouldn't be advantageous to give Harry any potions if you could prevent it. But Severus had waited long enough.

In a gentle voice Severus said, "Harry? Has the bleeding let up yet?"

"I don't think so," replied Harry his voice thick with blood.

Harry shuddered at the metallic taste of blood draining down his throat.

Reaching into his patented black robe pocket Severus withdrew a glass bottle handing it to the boy.

"What is it?"

"Blood replenishing potion," came Severus's curt response.

Harry downed it in one go shuddering, but this time for an altogether different reason: the taste.

Setting the bottle down on a conveniently placed table Harry asked, "How long do you reckon it'll take for the bleeding to stop?"

"The potion should take effect immediately."

Much to Harry's relief the bleeding slowly ebbed away, though not quite as fast as Severus had predicted.

Peering at his wrist watch Severus stated, "It's nine A.M. I know that your sleep was interrupted Dudley. You're welcome to return to bed for a bit longer if you like."

Sometimes it really pissed Dudley off when his mum and other well intentioned adults treated him slightly different from other kids his age due to the fact that he spent most of his childhood in a coma, but the blond never voiced his frustrations aloud.

Yes it did take him a bit longer than Harry and Draco to grasp a new spell, but he attributed this to him starting Hogwarts a year later than his cousin. And yes he rarely came in fourth place in a race much less third n- but that wasn't the point.

"No thanks. I want to stay up and hang with Harry and Draco."

"That's fine by me. Now that you aren't as peaky as I found you, Harry, I'd best be off. I need to have a word with the adults."

Ruffling Harry's hair N-and mussing it up even more than it already was, Severus said, "Be good you lot and try to stay out of trouble."

What the potion's master refrained from telling the preteens was that the Daily Prophet had printed a story that might be of some concern to two of the boys: especially his Godson. Draco would learn of the fact that his family's dysfunction had been made public if and only if it were absolutely essential that he be made aware. After all, Severus did try not to unnecessarily upset his snakes needlessly N- unless he was left with no choice.

Before he left the preteens to their own devices Severus kindly cast a quick schergify on Harry's clothes.

The kids spent the rest of the day doing inane things like taking turns playing wizards chess, exploding snap (much to Poppys frustration), coloring in wizarding coloring books where the pictures would move like wizarding portraits due to an embedded charm (for Dudley and Draco), whilst Harry made his way over to the area in the wing where the petrified lay and played for Hermione on his flute as he was prone to doing; unbeknownst to the adults, the mischievous youngsters were planning an excursion to the ROR for later that evening a few hours before their release from Poppy's clutches. It had completely slipped Harry and Draco's mind that their release was on a conditional basis. The only things that they could think of at the present was solving the mystery of where Sal had gone and trying out the sound to sight spell in the ROR. Draco had been bugging Harry for some time about it and Harry had finally conceded that it was a good spell to learn in case Draco ever got into a trice and needed to navigate an area without sight.

The parents and medi-witch remained oblivious to the student's scheming. However, if Narcissa's permition had been asked before Draco went gallivanting off to places unknown she would have been more than willing to agree to him learning that spell. After all, the Malfoy family motto was "play to your own advantage" and this little spell that Harry had ran across would, of course, be to Draco's advantage to learn and use it if he ever had cause to do so. But oh no, of course they didn't run things past anyone else. For that would've been going against their very nature to do so.

Sss

A/N: And another chapter is finished. Originally, this chapter and the following were supposed to be one and the same, but I am a bit pressed for time so this is all I had time to write. Hope you lot liked it. The next chapter promises to have more action/adventure in it for those who like that kind of thing. BTW the ultra-secret discussion that the adults had will eventually be posted in a one shot, but I can't post it now as it'd give to many clues as to what's up with Harry and I just can't do that. ^-^

BTW the Malfoy family motto I made up in this chapter is of course a diversion from cannon.

Read and review. For every author loves to receive feedback from their readers.


	48. Chapter 48: bk 2: 27 Up to No Good

Blind Faith

A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews. I really do appreciate them. Since I got so many responses so fast, I decided to update earlier than planned. In this chapter more will be revealed concerning Dumbledork's machinations. I their anything else that he failed to tell Harry concerning his family's inheritance (or lack thereof)? Read and find out. The clever reader will put the pieces together before I post the next chapter where all will be revealed.

BTW This chapter is dedicated to all you fellow cat lovers out their, in particular to one reviewer who requested to see more of Abaddon.

Bfsh

Disclaimer: Does it look like I live in a fancy house…no. Then I'm not the rightful owner of the Harry Potter books etc.

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

Chapter 27: Up to no Good

Later on that same day:

Harry lay sprawled out in a relaxed pose, waiting for Dudley to get thoroughly trounced at chess by Draco as usual. The Slytherin found this mundane part of life rather enjoyable, just hanging out with his best friend and cousin.

As predicted twenty minutes later Draco whooped with joy at his victory. All of this comradely was a rouse to keep the adults off their back long enough for Harry and Draco to sneak way for long enough to figure out the mystery that'd been plaguing their thoughts and minds ever since Sal stopped showing up to their weekly training exercises.

Once the chess board had been put back in its proper place Draco and Dudley joined Harry on the bed.

"Oy Harry," said Draco. "Budge over."

Harry did as asked then asked in a quiet voice, "Are we still going to make our great escape right after lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, Dudley you remember the distraction plan that we decided on earlier," asked Harry wanting to make sure that Dudley would be able to keep the adults distracted enough for this to go off without a hitch.

"Of course I do," came Dudley's reply. "It's my job to ask Narcissa all of the questions I can think of about the coloring books and anything else that can think of, really. Since I'm positive that Severus or mum one filled her in about my situation, she'll more than likely think that I'm just a curious kid."

Dudley smirked at the thought.

It was really going to work and all because of a Gryffindor

A few minutes later, Narcissa finally canceled the silencing charm. The kids immediately noticed it. Harry by feeling a difference in the magic around him (some of his magical abilities were beginning to return after their little adventure) and the other two boys realized it only upon seeing Narcissa walk their way.

"My that sure took a while," complained Draco.

"What concern is it of yours how long we spent chatting," asked Madam Pomfrey sternly.

"Um…none really," muttered Draco dutifully.

"Are you lot hungry," inquired Narcissa.

A chorus of "yesses" came from the trio.

"Dezzy," called the medi-witch commandingly.

"Dezzy at your service," said the little creature as soon as she arrived.

'Now that was interesting…I thought that she worked in the kitchens.' Thought Poppy bemusedly.

"I need three lunch trays for those three," said Poppy kindly gesturing to where the three boys were sitting beside one another whispering quietly. Now that was never a good sign. What are they up to now?

Harry heard a tray being placed in front of him so he turned towards Draco and asked, "What's for lunch? And was it just me or is that house elf a different one than usual? Poppy normally has one elf assigned to the hospital wing."

"Looks like we're having corn beef sandwiches and crisps with apple slices for dessert. If only I were at the manor…Dobby would happily bring me some chocolate éclairs for dessert instead."

Harry interrupted, "Wait one moment, Dobby is more than just a Malfoy house elf isn't he? Why did you never tell me that little tidbit?"

"I thought that you already knew considering that he later confided in me that he introduced himself to you in this very room."

"He did but…"

"But what exactly?"

"You didn't tell me over the summer when strange things began happening."

Draco's face turned as red as a tomato.

"To be fair, I wasn't aware that he was meddling where he ought not. You found out when it became an issue now didn't you?"

Dudley shot Draco a queer look upon hearing his reply to Harry. An expression like that usually meant that the person was either embarrassed or ashamed. Now the question was which one is it? Did the blond simply forget to tell Harry that he had his very own personal house elf or was he just pretending?

Dudley sat pondering if it would be wise to share his observations of the other boy to Harry. If he was just being a little paranoid then it wouldn't do at all to worry his cousin unnecessarily…but if not…then Harry and Draco's friendship was rockier than the Hufflepuff knew.

"I would've never sussed that he's your personal elf…" trailed off Harry hesitant to press the matter any further than he already had regarding Draco's trust issues; that was Sev's area of expertise not his.

Deciding not to push the point regarding Draco's loyalty any further, because the conversation might tread on thin ice and lead back to the events of last year, Harry changed the subject. "So Draco, what do you think Narcissa would like for dinner when she comes to my place?"

"Spaghetti," cut in Dudley. "It's a muggle dish and I'd just love to see the look on her face when she has to eat such an undignified and alien dish, in her eyes that is."

"I don't think that Aunt Petunia would be happy with us if we embarrassed a guest Dudders."

"Ah come on. It'd be a lark."

"Maybe but you're suggesting it not me."

"Fine," huffed Dudley. "I will."

A slight smile crossed Draco's face as he said, "Dobby tried to unsettle her and Lucius one night by doing that very same thing and she likes it."

"What about Mr. Malfoy," asked Harry.

"Naw, he went all berserk and sulked throughout the entire meal then I highly suspect that Dobby got punished for his bit of fun."

Harry thought better of telling Draco what he really thought about one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

A wistful look crossed Draco's face.

"What's up mate," asked Dudley concerned.

Draco scowled at that but said nothing in return.

"Come on Draco," wheedled Dudley. "What did you want to say?"

"Alright," sighed Draco resigned to the fact that Dudley wouldn't let it drop. "I was just wondering if you could persuade Ms. Petunia to fix garlic bread too."

"Like duh," retorted Dudley. "What else would you fix with spaghetti besides garlic bread."

"Can we talk about something else,"sighed Harry exasperated with Dudley's childish retort to Draco, though Harry knew that Dudley couldn't always help it, it could annoy you some times.

"So do you have anything else planned apart from coming over to our house tomorrow?"

"Not exactly: just a little homework."

"I think that it's dumb for the professors to assign homework over the hols, even if it is just Easter," said Dudley.

"At least you're only working on first year material unlike Harry and I."

Dudley shrugged.

Doing his best to be the mature one Harry interjected, "So Dudders what spells have you learned so far?"

"In transfiguration we got to turn a match into a needle on our very first day!"

"Have you had any success yet," asked Draco curiously.

"On the first day I couldn't get it to budge," admitted Dudley sheepishly. "But on the third day of class I did it!"

"Wicked," exclaimed Harry trying to make his little cousin feel like he had accomplished something magnificent, and indeed he had, he woke up from a coma last year managing to get up on his feet in months; he even got ready for Hogwarts and came at the beginning of this year N-yes it took him a little longer than the traditional student to master spells and yes he is still a bit emotionally stunted, but he's still a strong kid nevertheless.

"Did Professor Flitwic teach you the hovering charm yet," asked Harry.

"Yeah," replied Dudley. "And he told us that story bout the wizard ending up with an anvil on his chest."

"I sus that he tells all of us that when we're firstys to deter us from fooling around in his class," said Draco.

"Did Snape give you the whole gloom and doom speech too," asked Harry smirking.

"You becha."

The conversation continued in that same manner until the three boys were finished eating.

As luck would have it, the adults after warning the youngsters to "stay out of trouble" sequestered themselves in Poppys office for an interminable amount of time.

This was perfect!

Dudley let out a sigh of relief once he was reassured that he didn't have to play the witless young wizard anymore.

Dudley didn't have to bother with the distraction.

"Do you still want me to hang around here just in case they come looking for you lot?"

"Yes, because Severus is a very perceptive man; he'll probably figure it out anyways. Hopefully we'll know what we came to find out before then. Otherwise we'll more than likely be grounded for no reason."

Dudley smirked then proclaimed, "I'll do it under one condition."

"What's that Dudley," asked Harry. The raven-haired boy would do almost anything to get his cousin to comply with his simple request; the potential reconnaissance that could be gained was too great to risk Dudley squealing on them if he didn't get what he wanted. After all, Sal was their friend and Harry wasn't one to ditch a friend in need. There was no bloody way that Sal would shirk his duties for so long otherwise.

"Anything," asked Dudley his eyes growing big at the prospect.

Harry waved his hand in the air nonchalantly as if no price was too big.

"Allrighty then, on your first Hogsmeade weekend next year, you owe me a sack full of Zonko's top of the line joke shop merchandise along with some chocolate frogs."

Harry shrugged.

Harry refrained from pointing the obvious out to his cousin: that they could go to the village any time they pleased since they lived their.

"No problem, but if Severus catches us and it's due to your inadequate distraction techniques then the deal is off."

Harry and Dudley shook on it, then the conversation that they had previously been having continued where it left off.

" Ahem," articulated Draco frustrated at just how childishly his friends acted sometimes. "Good point," said Draco. "I don't know about you lot, but I don't fancy getting chewed out by Uncle Sev for nothing."

"Look on the bright side," said Harry. "It's not like he can schedule detentions for us during every Quidditch practice like he's been known to do since Quidditch has been canceled for the remainder of the season…"

"But still," protested Draco. "He's not a kind man to begin with, but if he were to discover that we put our health at risk just to solve the intriguing mystery of Sal's whereabouts it won't be pretty. Not to mention that he is my Godfather, and you and Dudley's soon to be stepfather in all but name. That would mean that we'll get a double dose of punishment; one from him as our Head of House and the other from Severus himself as a semi-parental figure."

"Kill joy," said Harry. "We owe it to the founder of Slytherin to try. What if he's gone AWOL because of the Heir of Slytherin. After all, if anyone knows where the Chamber is located it's him. He's probably trying to contain the King of Serpants in hopes of saving the students and staff from suffering the same fate as those already petrified."

"Yeah, I know but what can I say, I'm Slytherin through and through. I've got to look after "number one" first," stated Draco pointing at his chest for emphasis.

Dudley punched the blond playfully in the shoulder saying, "C'mon mate. I never thought you were cowardice until now that is."

"Am not."

"Are too,"

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"If you were barking up the right trail then your cousin wouldn't be here. As I wouldn't have went down that trap door last year to help my friend fight the fiercest Dark Lord ever known to walk the Earth."

"I was only kidding."

"Sure you were," teased Draco.

"Give it a break already," came Harry's irritated response. "If we're going to make a break for it then we'd best be off."

"Can you send your shadow cat here to keep me company?"

"I can try, but Abaddon's a free spirit as most felines are. It's ultimately his decision."

Much to Harry's astonishment Abaddon came as quickly as he called. It was quite evident that he had missed Harry's company of late. Harry heard a rumbling purr that could be from no other feline due to Abaddon's sheer size. Harry laughed at the mental picture of Abaddon trying to out roar a lion. Now that'd be a sight to see.

Abaddon butted Harry's hand insistently.

The raven-haired Slytherin dutifully scratched the big cat behind the ears, as he so loved.

"Do you want a treat," asked Harry, knowing full well that his beloved familiar would never deign to turn down a treat.

The cat purred louder.

Deciding that Severus would be none the wiser if he cast just one spell before his allotted magical prohibition was lifted Harry summoned the cat treats from his dormitory. It never crossed Harry's mind just how much power it took to summon something from so far away. Granted the Slytherin remembered all too well how long it took his book satchel to reach him in the entrance hall that one time when his extraordinary magical talent was all that saved him from getting chewed out by one of his professors for being late. But now he was in no rush, so he could afford to wait patiently for the treats to come sailing into his outstretched hands.

"Hey," protested Dudley. "I want to have a turn. Let me pet Abaddon please."

"He'll take to you like a fish in the water, once you've got a treat in hand. Cat's are fickle creatures like that."

Abaddon stopped purring at Harry's unintentional insult to his personality.

Dudley snickered.

"looks like you've got a thing for finding familiars who possess above average intelligence," said Dudley smugly.

Ten minutes later a tin of treats flew through the slightly ajar hospital wing doors. Harry was never so greatful in his short life that the doors had been left slightly open because if they hadn't the ruckus would've brought the adults running: that would put an end to their little adventure before it even got started.

Unscrewing the lid Harry reached in the tin and withdrew several treats, which had the desired effect on his familiar. He started purring loudly, rubbing against Harry's legs all the while, his head cocked to one side listening for the sound of the tin being closed which would preclude his master giving him those fish shaped treats that he so loved.

Sss

A/N: This chapter was mostly meaningless fluff though it was enjoyable to write nevertheless and hopefully to read as well. How do you like the twist bout Dezzy? Do you find it coincidental that she was the one to bring their lunch or not? And of course, who is the newly introduced house elf? Is she of any importance? You'll have to wait till the next chapter is posted to find out.*smirks evilly*

This chapter is more like a filler chapter than anything else, but I've got to study for finals so I really didn't have much time to develop the plot further…in a way that is. After all, the elf is a new character. For all of you fellow college students, good luck on your finals and term papers.

Reviews really do make the world go round for us authors. Lol

Fic recommendation: Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor and it's sequel by Braille12456-35: it's a well written fanfic where Harry loses his vision throughout his third year and takes matters into his own hands. It is hp/gw and I usually don't bother to read these, but trust me, despite that you'll enjoy it. The fic explores life through the eyes of a recently blinded individual realistically. If you do decide to give it a try. Please review, for the author is a friend.


	49. Chapter 49 bk 2 chap 28: of Arguments Am

Blind Faith

A/N: I'm aware of just how cliché it sounds every time I thank you guys for the reviews, but I really do appreciate them. I apologize for the long wait. I've recently fell in love with the TV show, Criminal Minds, I'm totally infatuated with Derrick Morgan! What got me inspired for writing this fic and developing the plot further was the episode in season four, which features an unsub whose intrigued by one of his victim's sons who incidentally is blind. The kid is so inspiring to all (yes even to someone who is blind themselves).

On another note, some of you might have noticed that there's a new fic on my profile page. I've recently adopted a new fic. In this one, Harry suffers from a milder form of autism otherwise known as Asperger's Syndrome. Check it out and don't forget to leave a review.

In this chapter both of Harry's familiars will make an appearance. Aren't they just too adorable? Harry sure does have a knack for taking in lovable strays and random pets from pet shops in Diagon Alley. BTW According to PBS . org The Brits use reckon in everyday conversations. If you need proof, see the Harry Potter books, as Roweling has Ron use it quite frequently. Having grown up in the south in the U.S. I can attest to not liking the word as many "southern hicks" use the word as slang, but rest assured, Draco hasn't lost his marbles and proper upbringing by using it.

Blind Faith: Slytherin's Heir

Disclaimer: Last time I checked all seven of the Harry Potter books took great pleasure in dashing my hopes by proclaiming on the title page, published by J. K. Roweling.

Bfsh

Chapter 28: of Arguments amongst Friends and Cats on the Prowl

Once Harry and Draco had obtained Madam Pomfrey's permission for a short walk, only, around this floor, the two Slytherins slipped out the double doors as quite as a mouse, before she could change her mind, which was a distinct possibility since Severus and Narcissa were dead set against it.

Letting out a sigh of relief at getting this far in their mission, Harry and Draco stood stalk still listening with their ears pressed firmly against the door making sure that Dudley didn't back out on them. After all, it is a fact that some of the weaker-minded Hufflepuffs were known to squeal on their friends if it would prevent them from getting punished for their friend's mischief as well. Fortunately for the Hufflepuff's sake, Dudley remained mum on the plan and was doing a stellar job at distracting the adults.

Tapping Harry on the shoulder to gain his friend's attention, Draco interrupted his eavesdropping by saying. "Let's get going. Sevv isn't daft enough to fall for Dudley's distraction techniques for long."

"It seems that you have a death wish…calling him 'Sevv'…" Harry made little air quotes with his fingers as he said Severus's recently Christened nickname. "It's your life not mine. Who am I to protest. I dare you to call him that."

"Have you lost your marbles? I don't wish to never live to see the morrow," stated Draco emphatically.

"Really now…" Harry trailed off, more interested in what Narcissa had to say than what her son did.

Harry was tempted to stay where he was, as Narcissa's answers to Dudley's excellently phrased questions were rather interesting, but Draco wasn't about to let him.

"C'mon Harry. You promised, and a well-groomed Slytherin ever goes back on his word."

"I'm not going back on my word, as you so eloquently put it. I'm just ensuring that he'll be able to keep them off our trail long enough for us to accomplish our goal. After all, you can't expect us to get another shot at this if something goes amiss now can you."

Shrugging his shoulders Draco replied. "Naw, I reckon not. But you're the one who's standing around like a frog on a Lilly pad, not me."

"Alright," sighed Harry giving in, since Draco had a point. "Hedwig. If you can hear me, we need you girl."

The plan that the trio had originally come up with had one major flaw so Harry decided at the last minute to abort it. They had planned for Harry to summon his invisibility cloak from the Slytherin dungeons, but this just wouldn't do at all. For if any of the Gryffindors who had decided to stay at Hogwarts during the Easter hols, were to spot the shimmering cloak out of the corner of their eyes, then they would go tattling to Professor McGonagall; she'd put the pieces of the puzzle together quicker than you could say "moaning Myrtles loo" and the two Slytherins would regret the day they'd been born. After all, they were already in enough trouble for frightening Severus out of his wits at Azkaban only a day before by failing to call for help when two very capable adults were sitting ensconced in the adjoining room, only a few feet away.

"I thought that we had agreed that you'd use your super powerful summoning charm to get it," hissed Draco who was irritated because he was weary of being discovered.

"Settle down Draco. I've got it covered."

"Oh really," said Draco frowning. "Then why did you ask your familiar to come instead of demanding it?"

Harry's face reddened in anger.

"Because unlike you, I don't treat my familiars or house elves like they're lower than dirt."

"I don't," blustered Draco. "You know I don't have a familiar. Lucius forbid it."

Harry silently fumed at the audacity of his friend. For he knew full well that Draco had got the gist of things and was stalling by protesting needlessly, because Hedwig was coming. She would never leave him hanging out to dry like that.

"I was referring to the way you treat others when you get into a snit, like now for instance," said Harry trying to keep his voice quiet, so that the adults wouldn't overhear them.

"We will be discussing this later, but I can see Hedwig winging her way towards us this very minute, so let's get going," said Draco gracefully giving up the argument and putting it aside for a more opportune time.

Under normal circumstances Draco would not have to inform his friend about the visual things that happened around him, but his 'second sight' wasn't back to its top form yet.

Harry could sense the shadow of his beloved pet just in front of him, so he reached out to pet her soft feathers.

A smile crossed his face as his hand brushed against her form. The question flashed through his head of whether he had 'saw' her with the help of his magic, or if it had merely been one of those skills that most blind people picked up that allowed them to tell when people or pets approached, but he didn't voice it aloud.

Getting right to the point, Harry asked Hedwig using Parsel Tongue, "Would you mind giving Draco and I a lift to our dorm? We need to pick something up without being seen on our way to do so."

"Anything for you young master," replied Hedwig in kind.

Harry scratched her under her chin, just the way she liked it, for her ready compliance.

Extending a hand to his blond friend, Harry said, "Hop abort the Hedwig's Express, it costs one Sickle per trip."

"Come off it. She's your familiar and she's always eager to help you out. Remember when she came to our rescue a few weeks ago in the Forbidden Forest when those spiders almost got us."

Harry shuddered theatrically.

"Don't remind me, or I might just leave without you," teased Harry.

"You wouldn't dare. If you did, I'm only a few feet away from the adults, and I'll rat you out."

"Uh huh," said Harry. "Want to try me?"

"I'll pass if it's alright with you, your royal highness."

Draco shuffled closer to the raven-haired boy to better facilitate Hedwig's transportation of the two of them.

Before Harry could retort, they were gone from the other side of the hospital wing doors and in their dorm room.

Trusting in his familiar's accuracy, Harry made his way blindly to his trunk.

Draco looked on in amusement as Harry hurriedly tossed stuff out of his trunk in his haste to find the cloak. They had to hurry and get out of here, because this would be the first place that Severus would look once he realized that they'd pulled one over on him, because how else were they to make it to the seventh floor without being caught red handed?

Draco knew immediately when Harry had found the cloak as the Slytherin beamed broadly the moment that his hands brushed across the uniquely textured material.

"Ready to go," asked Draco excitedly.

The blond had waited for far too long to learn the sound to sight spell. Harry had promised to teach it to him after their very first meeting of the dueling club, which had been an unprecedented disaster; so long ago in this very room and he was going to keep his word, if Draco had to bodily restrain him until he delivered.

"Yeah."

"Can't Hedwig just take us to the tapestry with trolls wearing tutus while they're doing the ballet?"

"Naw," said Harry. "I've told you time and time again that Hedwig is exhausted after she travels this way. She cannot do it more than once every few days."

"Fine," said Draco resigned to the fact that they would have to make it up seven floors without being caught if they wished to solve the mystery of Sal's disappearance, not to mention in Draco's case, learning a nifty new spell. The blond was bound and determined that Harry would teach him it. After all Draco reasoned silently, it wasn't the done thing to do to leave your friend in the dark once you learned an extremely useful spell like this one.

Harry could hear his beloved familiar snoring away like a freight train on his bed. He made a mental note to scold her later for not turning herself invisible once more. She knew full well that she'd been forbidden from staying inside the castle after she'd had a feast on some poor student's owl at breakfast one morning. Minerva would skin him alive if she were to walk all the way down here and find his familiar lounging on his bed as happy as can be.

"Oy Draco," said Harry. "Hedwig has fallen asleep on my bed again hasn't she?"

"You betcha," said Draco trying his best not to laugh out loud at Harry's accuracy. It was uncanny how his friend could just know instinctively where things were when his 'second sight' flickered out like this.

"Ready to go," asked Harry. He had a sinking feeling that if they didn't make haste, that they'd be spotted before they could make it to their destination.

"Uh huh."

"Have you figured out the silencing charm yet," inquired Harry curiously.

"Yes. Severus helped me get it right just the other day."

Harry was a bit hurt at the fact that he hadn't been invited to learn it.

Once Draco had cast said charm, Harry and Draco left Slytherin at a quicker than normal pace, with the cloak covering them both.

The duo had nearly made it when Harry heard a noise down a corridor just up ahead on their left. He turned his head in that direction, the better to hear who or what it was that he heard. He assumed that they were covered entirely by the cloak, but didn't want to take any chances.

"Draco," whispered Harry. "Do you see anything down the corridor to the left of us.?"

"Bloody hell," whispered Draco back.

"What," asked Harry with a tone of urgency in his words.

"It's Misses Norris. And we all know that where she prowls Filch isn't far behind…"

Harry and Draco took off at a run. There wasn't time for Draco to make sure that their trainers weren't showing below the hem of the cloak. The hidden door was a mere twenty meters ahead, but that didn't account for the fact that they had to walk, or in their case, run past the door three times thinking about what they needed, and right now, the room where they had trained for so long would be the furthest thing from the boy's minds. For the only thing running through their collective brains at the moment was escaping Filch.

Sss

A/N: Yeah, I know I promised that you'd see Abaddon again in this chapter…but instead you got to see another feline. Regardless, hope you liked it. It'd be great if with this chapter, we could surpass 1,100 reviews.

I don't know about you guys, but I feel that I've drug Harry's second year out for long enough, so this means that there won't be any more filler chapters until his third year begins. BTW I don't care either way, but would you rather me continue the third book in this fic, or start a new story as is traditionally done? I leave this decision up to you.

Recommended fic: Humor Me by StormyFireDragon. It's guaranteed to have you clutching your sides in laughter. Not to mention that it has my favorite paring h/hr.


End file.
